Love Of Fallen Leaves
by Gloomy Rosemary
Summary: Namun betapa terkejutnya Raja Silla itu, begitu melihat noda menyerupai darah terbercak di celana dalam berwarna putih gading itu. Keringat dingin mengucur, Chanyeol mengingat apa yang dilakukannya semalam. Mungkinkah Ia memasukkan jarinya ke dalam tanpa sengaja, atau lebih parah lagi miliknya?/ChanBaek Fanfiction/YAOI/NC 21/ Kingdom/Romance/Hurt Comfort/Chapter 14 Update! WARN NC!
1. Chapter 1

Main Cast : ChanBaek *Chanyeol (25 Years Old) / *Baekhyun (9 Years Old)

Other Cast : Temukan di dalamnya \^0^/

Disclaimer : Love Of Fallen Leaves (ChanBaek Version) Cerita ini hanya fiktif, author hanya meminjam nama dan tempat :)

presented by Gloomy Rosemary & Cupid

* * *

 **~Love Of Fallen Leaves~**

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

..

.

 **-Goryeo-**

Mentari pagi perlahan menyeruak melalui dahan pepohonan bermahkotakan kuncup segar dimusim semi, setiap celah ruang tentu tak luput dari biasnya. Semua begitu cerah...begitu hangat.

Secerah tawa namja mungil yang kini berlarian di tengah istana, dengan sebuah busur kecil di tangannya.

Tak ada satupun yang menghentikannya, atau bahkan tega mengatakan kata tidak untuknya. Bukan hanya Raja dan Ratu yang begitu mengasihinya, semua rakyat Georyeo pun mencintai Pangeran berparas manis itu. Ya...Ia memang tumbuh dengan penuh kasih di sekitarnya.

"Hwa-hwangjanim...Tunggu! Jangan berlari seperti itu,anda bisa jatuh Hwangjaniiiim (Pangeran)"

"Ahahaha...jangan mengejarku Sooyoung"

Canda bocah kecil itu, masih terus berlari mengelak dan membuat kesal wanita muda jauh di belakangnya.

Sementara Sooyoung tampak terengah sambil sesekali menyeka keringatnya. Rasanya...semakin hari Ia semakin kepayahan mengasuh pangeran kecilnya. Dirinya yang tak semuda dulu ataukah Baekhyun yang makin aktif disetiap harinya. "Agioyaa...aku tak akan bisa menikah jika seperti ini" gumamnya sembari menyingsingkan lengan gaun panjangnya, bersiap mengejar namja mungil kesayangannya itu

"Hwangja—Baekhyun Hwangjaniiiimmm!"

.

.

.

"Eommaaa...lihat-lihat apa yang—

 **PRANKKKK**

Kedua tangan mungil itu mendadak gemetar, busur di tangannya pun jatuh begitu saja. Nyaris Ia menangis menjerit, namun tersedak dan hanya terperanjat bisu. kala melihat wanita di hadapannya tak seperti sosok yang dikasihinya selama ini. Tak pernah sekalipun Baekhyun melihat tatapan bengis dari sosok wanita yang dipanggilnya 'Eomma' itu.

"Lepaskan Dayang itu Seohyun!" Ucap Raja, begitu waspada.

"Phe-Pheyaa (Yang mulia)...selamatkan hamba—

"TIDAK! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA! JIKA KAU TETAP PADA PENDIRIANMU!" Teriak Seohyun kalap, membuat pisau yang Ia hunuskan di leher dayang itu, perlahan menggores kulit hingga membuat darah merembas.

"A-ahh. Ja-jangan membunuhku...jangan membunuhku Yang Muliaaa" Pinta dayang itu ketakutan, namun apa daya...semakin Ia meronta semakin dalam pisau itu menekan lehernya.

"DAEDDAPHEYO! (jawab aku!)" Tekan Seohyun, seraya menatap penuh amarah pada Raja yang masih terdiam itu.

"Hentikan semua ini Seohyun!"

"Apa yang telah kuberikan padamu belum cukup membuatmu puas Pheya? Kekuatan pemerintahan dari pihakku dan seorang Putra Mahkota. Apa semua itu tak cukup untukmu?!"

Yong Hwa memijit pelipisnya pening. Bukan...

Bukan karna dirinya yang gila tahta dengan menikahi seorang wanita pewaris dari negeri Khitan.

Melainkan, Ia hanya ingin melindungi Georyo dan keluarganya saat ini.

Memang benar...dirinya telah dikaruniai seorang Putra Mahkota, akan tetapi...

Suatu yang besar menjadi rahasia, dan menjadi alasan dirinya untuk menjalani pernikahan itu.

"Kau tak bisa menghentikanku Seohyun. Semua kulakukan untukmu dan juga Putra kita"

"BATALKAN PERNIKAHAN ITU! JIKA KAU PEDULI PADAKU DAN BAEKHYUN!"

"Jangan membuatku mengatakannya lagi ,aku...akan tetap menjalankan kehendak langit" Ujar Yong Hwa tenang, sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Mwo? Kehendak langit?! PERSETAN DENGAN LANGIT! BATALKAN PERNIKAHAN ITU! ATAU—

Crashhhh

"ARGHT!"

Tubuh tak berdaya dayang itu tergeletak begitu saja, kala belati yang sempat menggores lehernya kini benar-benar menikam dan memotong urat nadinya.

Tak ada raut menyesal dari wanita yang berdiri di sisi tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Ia terlalu dibutakan dengan ambisi dan amarah kesetiannya selama ini.

"Pheya...Kau lihat ..Tak hanya Dayang tak berguna ini. Aku bisa melakukan lebih lagi, jika kau tetap melangsungkan pernikahan itu. Dan Kau tak akan pernah bisa menghukumku atas apa yang telah ku perbuat!" ancam Seohyun dingin, tanpa tau...seorang namja mungil menahan jeritan ketakutannya karna perbuatnnya.

"Hik...Eom—Maa" Isak Baekhyun seraya menutup bibirnya.

"Aishhhh...akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu Hwangjanim" Sooyoung yang baru saja berhasil mengejar Pangeran kecilnya, cepat-cepat memeluknya dari belakang. Sama sekali tak mengizinkannya untuk kembali melarikan diri.

Namun, Ia merasakan ada yang salah, ya! Sangat salah begitu menyadari tubuh mungil itu gemetar dalam dekapannya.

"W—Waeyo?" Ucapnya seraya menjauhkan tubuh Baekhyun.

Dan benar saja, Sooyoung terhenyak saat melihat Baekhyun begitu terguncang. Apa yang terjadi?

"BAWA BAEKHYUN PERGI DARI SINI!"

Akan tetapi teriakan Raja, berhasil menyita perhatiannya dan membuatnya mengerti apa yang membuat Pangeran itu terbenam dalam rasa takutnya.

"Eom—Mmaa"

"Sssshh gwaenchana...kau tak melihat apapun Hwangjanim" Bisik Sooyoung lirih, perlahan namun pasti Ia mulai membawa tubuh kecil Baekhyun menjauhi tempat mengerikan itu.

.

.

.

Kedua tangan mungil itu semakin terkepal, mencengkeram erat gaun seorang dayang yang kini memeluknya penuh.

Namja kecil itu benar-benar tak mengerti dan sejak kapan Ibunya menjadi demikian. Apa salah dayang itu?

.

.

"Appa bertengkar dengan Eomma?"

"Animida...Raja dan Ratu saling mencintai Hwangjanim"  
Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan dayang Oh?Mengapa Eomma memegang darah? " Gumam Baekhyun lagi sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sooyoung. Sesekali Ia mengerjap dan menggeleng berusaha melupakan hal mengerikan yang Ia lihat di pagi ini.

Sooyoung terhenyak mendegar ucapan namja di atas punggungnya itu. Tentu Ia tak bisa menjelaskan secara lugas pada bocah sekecil Baekhyun.

Sooyoung terkekeh, dan sedikit mengguncang tubuh mungil yang menggelayut di punggungnya.

"Hmm, Dayang Oh...hanya tertidur" Jawabnya

"Jjeongmalyo? Tapi Eomma...leher dayang Oh—

"Ssst...Ratu tak melakukan apapun dan kau tak melihat apapun Hwajangnim"

Baekhyun terdiam, banyak hal yang ingin Ia sangkal dan ingin Ia tanyakan. Oh sungguh, Ia benar-benar tak puas dengan jawaban pengasuhnya itu. Jika saja dirinya bisa bertemu dengan Ibu dan Ayahnya lalu menanyakan semuanya. Mungkin Ia tak akan seresah ini.

Tapi, Sooyoung melarangnya keras. Ingin meronta pun rasanya percuma.

Tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah, Ia terlalu banyak berlari hari ini...dan hal mengerikan yang Ia lihat benar-benar menguras energinya hingga membuatnya jatuh tertidur begitu saja di atas gendongan Sooyoung.

"Hwangjanim..." Panggil Sooyoung lirih

"..."

"Hwangjanim, apa kau tertidur?"

"..."

Sooyoung terkekeh pelan kala tak mendengar sahutan apapun dari bocah berumur 9 tahun itu.

"Benar...tidurlah. Jangan melihat apapun dan mendengar apapun...lalu esok,bangunlah untuk bermain...Hwangjanim"

.

.

.

Di sisi lain, dalam istana yang megah itu. Tak satupun bernyali untuk bersuara...semua tertunduk diam. berusaha menulikan pendengaran dan hanya menunggu titah dari sang Raja jika diperkenankan.

"JIKA MUSUH TAU, APA YANG ADA DALAM DIRI BAEKHYUN. MEREKA AKAN MENGINCAR DAN MEMBUNUHNYA, HANYA INI YANG BISA KULAKUKAN UNTUK MEMPERKUAT GORYEO DAN MELINDUNGI PUTRAKU!"

"APA KAU SEDANG MERENDAHKAN KETURUNANKU?!" Teriak Seohyun makin tak terkendali. Gaun bersemat emas dan berlian, kini tak lagi terlihat berkilau karena bercak darah di setiap tenunannya.

Ratu itu tak pernah sekacau dan seterpuruk ini. Ia benar-benar tak yakin dengan apa yang membuat Raja berpaling dari cintanya. Sungguh, dirinya tak bisa terima jika untuk melindungi Baekhyun dan Georyo adalah alasan di balik pernikahan itu.

"RAHIM DALAM TUBUHNYA! ADALAH ANCAMAN UNTUK BAEKHYUN!"

BRUGH

Seohyun jatuh bersimpuh, pandangannya pun kian terlihat nanar. Seolah sesuatu tengah menikam ulu hatinya, jadi...

Inikah alasan itu...

Akibat dari dirinya yang telah memberikan keturunan yang cacat?

"Hhh, kau membuatku mengatakannya lagi" Sesal Yong Hwa, seraya menutup kedua matanya

"Mengertilah Istriku..." Perlahan, Yong Hwa mulai mencoba menenangkan wanita cantik itu.

"Kau dan Baekhyun akan aman, jika Georyo semakin kuat" Lanjutnya lagi, seraya meraih tubuh Seohyun untuk dipeluknya.

"Aku begitu mencintaimu...Pheyaa" Gumam Seohyun lirih.

"Aku tau Seohyun~ah, aku hanya ingin melindungi—

"Apa kau khawatir Baekhyun tak bisa mewarisi tahtamu? Ataukah anak itu menjadi aib untukmu?"

Yong Hwa terbelalak lebar mendengarnya. "A-apa yang kau katakan, aku tak pernah—

"Haruskah, aku membunuhnya? Aku bisa memberimu keturunan lagi...JANGAN MENIKAHI WANITA DARI KHITAN ITU!"

Seohyun kembali histeris, dan berteriak tak terkendali. Apapun itu...rasa kecewa dan sakit hati yang besar, telah membutakan hatinya dan menghempas akal sehatnya.

"BERI RAMUAN PENENANG UNTUK ISTRIKU! DAYANG!"

"Ndee Pheya"

Seohyun semakin berteriak histeris, bahkan hingga saat para dayang memaksa meminumkan ramuan penenang itu, Ia tetap bersikukuh meraih Yong Hwa.

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA! AKU AKAN MENGHABISI AIB ITU UNTUKMU PHEYAA! NAE SARANG~eun—BRUGH

Seohyun jatuh terlelap begitu ramuan penenang itu bereaksi cepat dalam tubuhnya. Semua begitu sulit, tak pernah barang sedikitpun dirinya menganggap Baekhyun sebagai aibnya.

Anak itu tumbuh dengan kasih sayang darinya. Sungguh mustahil, kata membunuh itu keluar dari bibir Seohyun, ibu kandungnya sendiri.

"Bawa, istriku ke dalam kamarnya" Titah Yong Hwa, sembari kembali memijit pelipisnya pening.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu memberiku keturunan? kau...sudah tak bisa mengandung anakku lagi Seohyun~ah. Ku mohon mengertilah"

.

.

.

Esoknya

~Silla~

"Pernikahan dengan Putri Kerajaan Khitan?"

"Nde...hamba bisa pastikan akan kebenarannya Pheya (Yang Mulia)" Ujar panglima itu, usai menegaskan informasi yang diperolehnya.

Sejenak, pemuda di atas singgasana itu terlihat tenang memejamkan matanya, lalu menyeringai tipis begitu kedua obsidian itu kembali menatap tajam.

"Yong Hwa... apa kau pikir dengan menikahi wanita Khitan, mampu menghentikanku menyerang Goryeo? Tch...Tak perlu bersusah payah, cukup tidurlah...dan tunggu aku melumpuhkan tahtamu"

Gumamnya seraya memainkan minuman yang telah dingin dalam cangkir gioknya.

"Bawa pasukkan mata-mata untukku, aku akan menyelinap ke dalam Goryeo"

Panglima itu tercengang, merasa...Raja muda itu, baru saja mengatakan hal gila. Yang benar saja, Raja sendiri yang akan berpijak di kawasan musuh?

"A-apa? Anda akan menyelinap ke dalam Goryeo. Itu terlalu berbahaya Pheya"

Seringai yang begitu khas kembali tersungging di bibir merah itu, seolah tengah menunjukkan titahnya adalah suatu yang mutlak. Dan Ia tak ingin siapapun meragukan kehendaknya.

"Mereka akan disibukkan dengan pernikahan itu. Aku akan memanfaatkan situasi yang ada untuk membaca pergerakan mereka"

"Akan tetapi,bagaimana jika—

"Tak ada satupun yang bisa menyentuh Park Chanyeol" Tegas Raja muda itu, seraya melirik tajam panglima paruh baya di hadapannya.

"Nde Pheya...Hamba akan kembali dengan pasukan terbaik kami" Ujar Panglima itu seraya menunduk, lalu beranjak pergi dengan penuh hormat.

Seulas senyum tipis terpalsukan dari paras tegas penuh ambisi itu. Tak seorang pun bisa membaca pikiran penguasa Silla, dan tak seorang pun tau apa yang tengah direncanakan Raja muda itu, yang semua tau...Chanyeol adalah sosok dingin penuh perhitungan. Dengan kekuatan besar di balik pemerintahannya.

"Kau tak kunjung mengundangku bermain...maka aku yang akan memulainya Jung Yong Hwa"

.

.

.

.

~Goryeo~

.

.

"Uhukk—Hukk, tak seharusnya anda berada di sini Hwangjanim...Hukkk" Ucap Sooyoung terbatuk-batuk, sembari mendorong pelan...Baekhyun untuk lekas menjauhinya.

"Lalu, siapa yang akan menemaniku bermain huh?" gerutu Baekhyun dengan bibir terpout, berulang kali Ia menarik selimut Sooyoung memaksa pengasuhnya itu segera bangkit dan menemaninya seperti biasa.

"Tak lama lagi Tuan Kyungsoo kemari, Dia yang akan menemanimu bermain Hwangjanim"

"Mwo? Bocah itu lagi? Andwaeyo! Kyungsoo selalu merebut mainanku, aku tak menyukainya!" Sungut Baekhyun kesal, sembari melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"Aigoyaa...lihatlah pengasuhmu sedang sakit eum. Uhukk...berbaurlah bersama anak seusiamu. Jika seperti ini, kau akan menjadi penyendiri Hwangjaniiiim"

"Ah! Shirreo—aku tak menyukai Kyungsoo! Kau tak mau menemaniku?! Geurae...aku akan bermain sendiri!" Celetuk Baekhyun cepat seraya menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu berlari begitu saja tanpa mendengar Sooyoung.

"Y-Yaaa! Jangan pergi seorang diri! YACK! BAEKHYUN HWANGJANG—Uhukkkk...Aisshhh"

.

.

.

.

"Mau kemana kau!" Seorang namja manis, menghadang dengan tangan terbentang. Tak mengizinkan Baekhyun melangkah barang sedikitpun.

"Minggir!" pekik Baekhyun ketus.

"Shirreo!...Kau harus bermain denganku Hwangjanim!" Jawab namja kecil itu tak kalah ketus.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya kesal, ah sungguh! Ia benar-benar jengkel jika harus bertemu dengan sepupunya itu. Apanya yang bermain? Kyungsoo hanya akan merebut mainan yang Ia miliki.

"Ugh!" cepat-cepat Baekhyun menyembunyikan busur di belakang tubuhnya.

"Whoaa...kau memiliki mainan baru? Bisakah aku melihatnya?" Bocah manis itu membulatkan mata lebar dan begitu antusias mendekati Baekhyun, demi melihat sesuatu di belakang tubuh Pangeran mahkota itu.

"Ahs! Shirtagoyeo!" Teriak Baekhyun seraya mendorong kasar tubuh Kyungsoo, hingga jatuh terjengkang.

"YACK! Mengapa kau mendorongku!" jerit Kyungsoo tak terima, Ia bangkit dan bersiap memukul Baekhyun

Namun tiba-tiba saja...

'PLLAKKK'

Baekhyun telah lebih dulu memukul kepalanya, membuat tangisan namja manis itu pecah seketika.

"Appoyooo! Hiks...Kau memukulku!" Isak Kyungsoo sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Ani...Aku tak memukulmu!"

"KAU MEMUKULKU! APPPAAAAAAAA!" jerit Kyungsoo, seraya berlari ke dalam istana demi mengadu pada Ayahnya.

Baekhyun mencibir, mengerti betul tabiat sepupunya yang lebih menyebalkan dibandingkan dengan anak perempuan.

Sesaat Baekhyun mengibas-ngibskan debu yang menempel dipakaiannya, menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Merasa suasana begitu aman...namja kecil itu memutuskan untuk berjalan mengendap, dan menyelinap ke belakang paviliun istana.

.

.

.

"Bukankah itu hutan Goryeo?" gumam Baekhyun sambil melompat-lompat, berusaha melihat pepohonan di balik tembok besar halaman istana itu.

Ia kembali mengingat ucapan Sooyoung. 'Hutan Goryeo sangat menyenangkan...kau bisa menemukan banyak tanaman obat, bunga bermacam warna bahkan kau bisa bermain dengan burung dan kelinci di dalam sana'

Ah ya! Baekhyun ingat betul kalimat itu. Kendati demikian, meski dirinya selalu merengek untuk ikut pergi ke hutan itu...Dayang pengasuhnya selalu melarangnya keras.

Tapi, Sooyoung sedang sakit. Ia memiliki kesempatan lebih untuk bersenang-senang bukan? Pikir Baekhyun girang, seraya memanjat tembok besar itu.

HUP

Lalu berlari cepat, kedalam semak...sebelum pengawal atau pun dayang kerajaan melihatnya dan memaksanya kembali.

.

.

.

"Tsk...Anak itu sudah pasti mengadukanku pada Paman" Gerutu Baekhyun begitu mengingat apa yang telah dilakukannya pada sepupu dekatnya itu. Baekhyun kembali berjalan menghentak , menyusuri jalan setapak menuju hutan di belakang istana. Sesekali Ia menghempas seresah dan semak yang menghalanginya dengan busur kecilnya. Tak peduli, busur itu bisa saja patah. Ah sungguh! Ia benar-benar kesal. Setiap orang melarangnya bermain keluar. Bukankah tak ada satupun yang menghentikannya? Dan bukankah setiap orang mengasihinya? Tapi apa ini?

Jangankan untuk bermain seorang diri...teman bermain untuknya pun harus dipilihkan. Itu sama sekali tak membuatnya bebas!

Jika saja Ia tak menyelinap seperti ini, mungkin dirinya akan tetap terkurung di dalam istana yang membosankan itu.

Namun perlahan-lahan, mata bulat yang semula menatap penuh kecewa itu. perlahan terlihat redup. Dalam diam, Baekhyun kembali mengingat apa yang dilihatnya kemarin...

Jeritan, teriakkan, belati, gaun penuh darah dan seorang dayang yang tergeletak itu masih berputar dalam benaknya. Bahkan, Ia tak diperbolehkan menemui Ibunya saat ini.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Dayang Oh, baik-baik saja bukan?" Gumanya seraya menerawang ke atas, membiarkan bias mentari menyeka wajah putih bak porselain itu.

Namja kecil itu, tak pernah tau akan bahaya yang tiap saat mengintainya. Ia terlalu belia untuk memperhitungkan semuanya. Dan organ yang berkembang dalam tubuhnya, semakin memperumit keselamatannya.

Jika saja Ia tau akan hal itu.

Tak hanya musuh, bahkan seorang terdekatpun akan sampai hati melukainya. Semua akan mungkin jika itu melibatkan kesetiaan dan tahta.

Ya...jika saja Baekhyun tau.

.

.

.

'Chirp...Chirpp'

"Uhm? Aku mendengar sesuatu" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, begitu mendengar suara kecil yang begitu menarik perhatiannya.

'Chirp...chirp...chirp'

"Whooaaa anak burung? Jinjja...jinjja?"

Pekik Baekhyun girang, kala menyadari suara itu bersumber dari sarang burung di atas dahan pohon Ginko. Tak pernah sekalipun Baekhyun melihat yang seperti ini, rupanya bermain di luar istana lebih dari apa yang Ia bayangkan. Akan ada banyak hal menyenangkan yang akan Ia temukan di sini.

Selayaknya anak seusianya, ia begitu antusias memanjat pohon, demi meraih sarang burung berajutkan seresah dan tangkai daun itu

"Aku akan mengambilmu"

.

.

.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari pohon Ginko tersebut.

"Pastikan, tak ada satupun yang mengikuti dan mencurigai kita" Ujar Chanyeol, seraya mengerahkan kudanya untuk berjalan lebih lambat.

"Baik..."

Pemuda tampan yang kini tak lagi mengenakan busana kerajaannya itu, semakin menatap geli di sekitarnya. Semuanya terlalu sunyi...Ia tak pernah menduga, Raja Goryeo akan seceroboh ini. tak menyisakan satu pun prajuritnya untuk berjaga di kawasan perbatasan.

"Apa kau begitu bernafsu dengan pernikahan bodohmu itu? Tch" Decak Chanyeol tak habis pikir.

.

.

.

"A-AAAAHHHHHH!"

Namun, tiba-tiba saja teriakan seseorang menyentak rasa waspadanya. membuatnya memberi isyarat pada beberapa pria bertubuh kekar itu, untuk menjaga jarak dan bersiap.

"Hiks! D-dowajusseyoooo! Seseorang Kumohon...HAAAAA" Ronta Baekhyun, sambil menangis sejadinya. Berulang kali Ia berusaha merangkul batang ginko itu, tapi percuma...tangan mungil itu tak cukup kuat menahan tubuhnya.

Beberapa pria yang sempat menghunus busur dan pedang, kini saling bertukar pandang tak terkecuali Chanyeol.

Hanya seorang bocah rupanya. Ah entah...bagaimana Ia mengulas keadaan anak itu. Tengah tersangkut ataukah bergelantungan di atas pohon setinggi itu.

Bukan sesuatu yang penting untuknya.

Sesaat Chanyeol berdecak tak suka, lalu kembali memberi titah pada pengikutnya untuk kembali berjalan. Tanpa berniat sedikitpun menolong Baekhyun yang ketakutan di atas sana. Anak itu mati atau hidup, bukan urusannya.

"Kajja...lanjutikan perjalanan"

"Nde..."

"S-siapa disana? Sooyoung? Prajurit? J-jebal tolong aku! Turunkan Aku!"

Pekik Baekhyun saat mendengar sayup-sayup beberapa orang berbincang di bawahnya, Ia tak memiliki nyali untuk melihat ke bawah. Selain dua kaki yang meronta. Oh ayolah...Pohon itu terlalu tinggi.

"..."

Tak ada jawaban, hanya terdengar langkah kuda yang semakin menjauh. Dan Baekhyun yakin, pasti itu prajurit yang sedang berjaga di hutan ini. atau mungkin orang –orang istana yang mengapa mereka tak berhenti? Apa mereka tak mendengar suaranya?

"YACKK! Prajurit!...kau mendengarku bukan! T-turunkan aku!" Teriak Baekhyun, panik. Wajahnyapun semakin kebas karna air mata, takut kalau-kalau ia akan benar-benar jatuh dan mati.

"..."

"YACKK! Hiks...TURUNKAN AKU!"

.

.

"Pheya...anak itu—

"Abaikan saja, jangan biarkan bocah ingusan itu mengacaukan pikiran kalian"

" AYAHKU AKAN MEMENGGAL KEPALAMU JIKA KAU TAK MENOLONGKU! KAU DENGAR?! Hiks...INI PERINTAHKU!" Teriak Baekhyun frustasi, kala memberanikan diri melirik ke bawah dan melihat segerombolan pria berkuda itu, semakin meninggalkannya.

"Berani-beraninya kau bicara demikian pada Yang Mulia ka—

Ucapan pengawal itu tertahan begitu Chanyeol meraih pundak nya dan sedikit meremasnya. " Jangan sekalipun kau membuka identitas kita, meski hanya di depan bocah yang meregang nyawa itu" Bisik Chanyeol setelahnya.

"N-nde algeseumnida"

"Perintah?" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, benar saja...ucapan Baekhyun berhasil menarik rasa ingin tahunya. Dari cara bicara bocah itu, sepertinya Ia memiliki hubungan dengan kerajaan.

"G-geurae, kemarilah...tu—turunkan aku, Ahjjushii huh...hiks, j-jangan takut ke-kemarilah...turunkan aku hmm" Isak Baekhyun kacau, berusaha membujuk satu pria yangi lebih muda untuk semakin mendekati pohon Ginko itu.

Chanyeol berdecak, siapa yang sebenarnya merasa ketakutan di sini. Anak itu benar-benar menggelikan rupanya.

"Mengapa aku harus menolongmu hn?" Ucap Chanyeol seraya menyeringai tajam, menikmati cara bocah itu bersusah payah mempertahankan dirinya berpegang pada batang pohon. Dan kaki mungil yang meronta-ronta seperti itu.

"Ngh...M-musseowo (Aku takut), J-jika aku jatuh aku akan mati!J—jebal...turunkan aku Ahjjusi. Ayahku akan memberimu banyak hadiah...ngh hiks jika kau menolongku" Racau Baekhyun ketakutan, berkali-kali Ia meringis kesakitan. Bahkan tangannya kini makin memerah...tak sanggup bertahan lebih lama lagi.

"Hadiah?"

"U—uhm...B-banyak Hadiah! Raja akan memberi apappun y-yang kau minta! T-turunkan Aku Ahjjushiii~ Hikks"

Pemuda itu semakin menyeringai tajam. 'Jadi, inikah Putra Mahkota Georyo itu? kau benar-benar gila Yong Hwa, membiarkan satu-satunya Pangeran berkeliaran seperti ini'

"Menarik, Tapi...aku hanya ingin imbalan itu darimu" ucap Chanyeol seraya melirik licik ke atas

"M-Mwo? B-baiklah...Emas..Berlian? Makanan? Apapun akan Raja berikan jika—

"Ani (Tidak)...aku tak butuh semua itu. Beri aku sesuatu yang belum pernah kau lakukan Hwangjanim, maka aku akan menolongmu"

Baekhyun mengangguk pasrah mendengarnya. Walau nyatanya Ia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan ucapan Pria asing itu, yang jelas Baekhyun tak ingin mati sia-sia terjatuh dari pohon setinggi itu.

"Bagaimana?Apa Kau akan mengabulkannya?"

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk cepat. "Apapun y-yang kau inginkan. S-selamatkan aku. AH—YAHH! MENGAPA KAU BANYAK BICARA SEKALI AHJUSSHI! MENYEBALKAN!"

Chanyeol menghela nafas, sedikit jengkel memang, dengan sikap rusuh bocah mungil itu. Bukan seperti itu caranya bersikap jika memohon pertolongan dari orang lain. Ah...tapi, mungkin memang karna anak itu seorang Pangeran yang selalu mendapatkan segalanya dengan mudah.

.

.

"Lepaskan kedua tanganmu" Ujar Chanyeol kemudian.

Membuat bocah di atas pohon itu tak habis pikir dan menjerit jengkel mendengarnya.

"MWOOOO?! KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU ATAU MENOLONGKU?! SEHARUSNYA KAU NAIK KE SINI! KE SINII! APPWHAAAAA!" Baekhyun kembali menangis sejadinya dan memanggil Ayahnya di sela-sela isakkannya.

Membuat Chanyeol kembali berdecak lidah, siapa yang menyebalkan di sini. Berteriak-teriak demikian dengan sikap arogan seperti itu, siapapun tak akan sudi menolongnya bukan...tapi Chanyeol berusaha menekan emosinya. Bagaimanapun, Ia tau...bocah itu akan menjadi senjata ampuh untuknya kelak.

"Jika kau ingin hidup, lepaskan tanganmu"

Baekhyun menggeleng kasar.

"Percayalah padaku..." yakin Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun meneguk ludah payah, dan menatap pias pada tangannya yang kebas nyaris mati rasa, meski meronta sekeras apapun...Ahjjusi itu tetap tak lekas memanjat pohon dan menolongnya. Tak ada pilihan lain, entah Ia akan selamat atau mati dengan kepala pecah di tempat ini.

Namja mungil itu memejamkan mata dan perlahan melepas pengangan tangannya, hidupnya akan benar-benar berakhir setelah—

HUPPP

Baekhyun terlonjak begitu seseorang menangkap dan menarik tubuhnya . Ia meringis...namun tak cukup berani untuk membuka kedua matanya. Bagaimana jika sebenarnya Ia telah jatuh, dengan darah di mana-mana.

"Buka matamu huh..."

Seseorang memanggilnya? Nuguya?

"Tck! Apa kau pikir kau sudah mati? Buka matamu!"

Baekhyun membuka sebelah matanya, dan melihat samar-samar wajah seorang pria begitu dekat dengannya. Membujuknya untuk membuka kedua mata lebih lebar lalu mengerjap cepat.

"A-ahjjushiii" Ucapnya kemudian begitu sadar, Ia telah terduduk di atas kuda dengan posisi menghadap pria asing itu.

"Kau tak mati bukan?" Ucap Chanyeol seraya mengikis jarak dengan wajah namja mungil di hadapannya.

Baekhyun bersungut, sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Tapi kau...tak memanjat ke atas! Bagaimana jika tangkapanmu meleset, lalu aku benar-benar jatuh...lalu aku—

"Suka atau tak suka, aku telah menyelamatkanmu. Penuhi janjimu.." sergah Chanyeol cepat seraya memerangkap tubuh Baekhyun di atas kudanya, sesaat Ia melirik pengikutnya. Memberi isyarat untuk membiarkannya sendiri dengan namja kecil itu.

"Uhn..." Baekhyun kembali mengerjap, Ia ingat...Ahjjusii itu menginginkan imbalan hanya darinya. Dengan kalut Baekhyun menelisik seluruh pakaiannya, mencoba menemukan barang berharga yang mungkin bisa menjadi imbalan.

Namun apa yang dilakukannya, membuat seorang Raja di hadapannya terkekeh pelan. 'Polos sekali' pikirnya.

"Berapa usiamu?" Tanya Chanyeol setelahnya.

Baekhyun yang masih sibuk mencari sesuatu hanya menunjukkan ke sembilan jarinya lalu kembali menelisik pakaiannya berusaha menemukan benda itu.

'Menarik sekali, aku bisa bermain dengan Putramu Yong Hwa'

"Ah! aku menemukannya! Ini...ambil imbalan ini. benda ini sangat berharga...Kau tau, Eomma yang memberikannya untukku" Celoteh Baekhyun girang seraya menunjukkan sebuah liontin bersematkan batu ruby.

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh sinis mendengarnya. Ia tak berucap apapun selain melipat jemari Baekhyun untuk menyimpan liontin itu kembali.

"Aku tak membutuhkan benda itu..." Ujarnya pelan seraya menyusuri paras Baekhyun dengan kedua manik obsidiannya.

"Tapi...aku hanya memiliki ini, Jika Kau ingin imbalan besar...ikutlah bersamaku menemui Raja. Ayahku seorang yang sangat—

"Dan akupun tak membutuhkan imbalan dari Ayahmu, Hwangjanim" Desah Chanyeol tepat di sisi telinga Baekhyun.

Membuat bocah lugu itu, sempat melenguh pelan karenanya.

"Beri aku hal yang belum pernah kau lakukan"

Baekhyun mengerjap cepat, makin tak mengerti dengan ucapan pria bermata tajam di hadapannya itu.

"Tsk...ataukah, aku sendiri yang mengambil imbalan itu darimu hn?" Lanjut Chanyeol lagi setengah menyeringai.

Baekhyun mulai mengerutkan dahi, sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha berpikir keras untuk mencerna ucapan sosok tinggi yang belum Ia ketahui namanya itu.

Namun, tubuhnya seketika terlonjak saat Chanyeol menarik lehernya mendekat.

Tunggu! Ia mulai merasakan ada yang salah ketika menyadari Pria itu mulai memiringkan kepalanya, dan membuatnya tergagap, dengan hembusan nafas hangat yang menyentuh pipinya.

Apa ini?

Ia mulai mencengkeram dada Chanyeol, ingin menyuarakan protesnya. Tapi detik itu pula nafasnya terhenti...

Begitu Chanyeol, mengunci bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman.

"Uhnn~" Lenguh Baekhyun, saat Raja Silla itu menghisap bibir bawahnya, dan sedikit menyesap saliva miliknya.

.

.

Baekhyun tak mengerti dengan apa yang telah Pria itu perbuat terhadapnya, yang Baekhyun tau...sentuhan di bibir yang basah itu, membuat sesuatu terasa menggelitik perutnya. Dan itu menyenangkan untuknya.

Ya, begitu membuainya...hingga membuatnya pasif dan membiarkan sosok asing itu terus menerus melumat bibir mungilnya.

.

.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, saat melihat namja kecil di hadapannya itu masih terpejam dengan bibir setengah terbuka.

Oh sungguh! apa yang telah Ia lakukan? Mencuri ciuman anak di bawah umur seperti itu.

Tapi, apakah itu menjadi pedulinya?

Sama sekali Tidak!

Bocah di hadapannya kini adalah Putra dari musuhnya, hal buruk apapun yang terjadi. Bukan menjadi tanggung jawabnya dan Ia sama sekali tak menaruh hirau.

Ia cukup bersenang-senang ...

.

.

"Kau berhutang nyawa padaku, imbalan yang baru saja ku ambil. Belum cukup menutupnya" Desis Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun lekas membuka mata dan mengerjap cepat. Tangan mungilnya mulai terangkat ke atas, dan menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

Masih begitu pekat Ia rasakan, bagaimana orang itu memainkan bibirnya yang panas.

Nampaknya, Pangeran kecil itu sama sekali tak mendengar Chanyeol, dan begitu terhanyut dalam pengalaman pertamanya.

"Tsk...aku benar-benar melakukan hal yang salah" Gumam Chanyeol lirih, setengah terkekeh.

Ia kembali menatap tajam, namja mungil itu. lalu menaikkan dagunya. "Aku akan kembali...untuk mengambil sisanya. Hwangjanim"

"..."

Baekhyun terdiam, bahkan hingga Pria tinggi itu menurunkannya dari atas kuda. Ia tetap terdiam sambil memegangi bibirnya.

"HAKK!" Teriak Chanyeol, menarik pelana dan memacu kudanya. Meninggalkan seorang Pangeran mungil, yang masih kesulitan mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

"Appa tak pernah melakukannya...Eomma tidak pernah...Sooyoung tidak...Kyungsoo...Paman...tidak,

"Tapi...Ahjjushii itu—

"Oh Ya Tuhan...Hwangjaniiim! Mengapa kau ada di tempat seperti ini" Seorang perempuan tiba-tiba saja menariknya dan mendekapnya erat. Tak perlu dijelaskan pun Baekhyun tau...itu Dayang pengasuhnya.

Ia menyipitkan pandangan dan melihat Ayah dan juga banyak pengawal, ada di belakangnya.

"S-sooyoung...Ahjjusii itu—

"Gwaenchanayo? Tak ada binatang yang menggigitmu bukan?" Panik Sooyoung seraya menelisik seluruh pakaian Baekhyun, memeriksa setiap lengan dan kakinya. Takut kalau-kalau ada bekas gigitan ular.

"Sooyoung...Ahju—

"Kami semua mencarimu Hwajangnim, kajja pulang...aku akan menemanimu bermain di istana" Sergah Sooyoung, seraya memberi isyarat pada pengawal untuk membawa tubuh Baekhyun, masuk ke dalam tandu Ayahnya.

.

.

Baekhyun mulai melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, di dalam tandu bersama ayahnya itu benar-benar bosan dan membuatnya tak nyaman. Jangankan mengajaknya bicara, pria itu hanya diam dengan mata terpejam seperti tengah tertidur.

Oh sungguh! Ia ingin bercerita banyak hal kepada Ayahnya itu, terutama pertemuannya dengan seorang Ahjjusi beberapa saat lalu.

"Appa...di dalam hutan, aku—

"Hhhh...Appa harap, kau tak menimbulkan masalah di hari pernikahan yang telah jauh hari kupersiapkan, Baekhyun~ah"

Baekhyun terdiam, jika cara bicara Sang Raja sudah seperti itu. Ia tau benar...Ayahnya sedang tak ingin memulai pembicaraan apapun saat ini.

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain diam sambil memainkan kesepuluh jemari mungilnya hingga tiba di Istana.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa Jam Kemudian

"Waktunya untukmu lekas tidur Hwangjanim"

Baekhyun mempoutan bibir, dan menendang selimutnya asal. "Tapi Sooyoung...aku ingin—

"Aku akan mendengar ceritamu esok hari. Berceritalah sepuasmu dan sebanyak mungkin... otteyo?" Ujar Sooyoung, sembari memaksa merebahkan kembali tubuh Baekhyun, dan merapikan selimutnya.

Namja mungil itu bersungut kesal, Ia mencibir lalu memalingkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sooyoung.

Wanita muda itupun tersenyum hangat,dan menggeleng pelan atas sikap menggemaskan Pangeran mungilnya. Ia mematikan lilin begitu Baekhyun memejamkan mata, lalu bergegas meninggalkan kamar mewah itu.

"Selamat tidur...Hwajangnim"

Tapi...sepertinya, Ia salah dengan meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja.

Lihat apa yang dilakukan namja mungil itu saat ini...

Berjalan mengendap-endap, melompat dan menyelinap...hingga memanjat pembatas paviliun sang Ratu. Paling tidak, Ibunya...akan mendengarkan semua ceritanya kali ini. Ya...Ratu sangat menyanyanginya, apapun yang Ia minta...pasti Ibunya akan dengan senang hati mewujudkannya. Yakin Baekhyun.

.

.

"Eomma.." Panggil Baekhyun girang begitu tiba di pintu utama kediaman Seohyun.

"Jeoseonghamnida Hwajangnim...anda belum diperbolehkan mengunjungi Ratu Seohyun" seorang dayang tiba-tiba saja menghadangnya.

"Mwo? Aku hanya ingin bertemu Ibuku! Minggir!" Pekik Baekhyun kesal sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh wanita dihadapannya.

"Jeosseonghamnida...hamba tak bisa mengizinkan anda masuk. Ini perintah Yang Mulia Raja"

Baekhyun membulatkan mata terkejut. Apa yang terjadi? Mustahil Ayahnya sendiri yang tak mengizinkannya masuk. Ia selalu dekat dengan Ibunya, semua orang tau akan hal itu bukan?

Tak ada satupun yang berhak menghentikannya, tak terkecuali dayang di hadapannya itu.

"MINGGIR!" Teriaknya

"Ah! Hwangjanimm" Dayang itu masih bersikukuh, menahannya namun gagal...Baekhyun telah lebih dulu merangsak masuk ke dalam kamar sang Ratu.

.

.

"Eomma...boggoshippeo" ucap Baekhyun cerah, hendak menghampiri ibunya, yang duduk di atas ranjang besar itu.

Akan tetapi langkahnya tersendat, begitu menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda dari penampilan Ibunya saat ini.

Surai hitam legam nan panjang itu, kini tak lagi tertata apik. Seluruhnya terlihat acak dan tergerai kusut.

Yang Baekhyun tau, Ibunya selalu terlihat cantik...bahkan paling cantik di seluruh kerajaan ini.

Mungkinkah Ibunya sedang sakit?

"Eomma..." Panggil Baekhyun lagi.

Perlahan namun pasti, wanita yang duduk membelakanginya itu mulai menoleh.

Namun betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun melihat wajah ibunya saat ini. Paras cantik Seohyun terlihat suram karna riasan mata yang pudar dan meleleh bersama air mata. Sungguh, Ia tak ingin senyum tipis di wajah Ibunya itu, benar-benar membuatnya takut.

"Eo—Eomma" Gagap Baekhyun, seraya melangkah ragu ke belakang.

"Baekhyun? Putraku?"

Baekhyun meneguk ludah, lalu mengangguk pelan

"Apa kau masih ingin menjadi Putraku? Kemarilah sayang..."Seohyun tersenyum lebar, dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya, membujuk namja mungil itu menyambut uluran tangannya.

"M-mengapa Eomma bicara—

"Kemarilah! Mendekatlah pada Eomma Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun terkesiap, mendengar cara bicara yang berbeda itu. Ibunya tak pernah membentaknya demikian.

Ia menggeleng pelan, dan bergegas ingin keluar karna takut. Tapi tertahan, begitu Seohyun menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Mengapa kau ingin meninggalkan Eomma?" Bisik Seohyun seraya memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang.

"M-musseowo (aku takut) Eommaa"

Seohyun tersenyum, lalu tertawa tak terkendali. "Tck...tck...tck, takut padaku? Bukankah Kau Putra kesayangan Eomma eum?"

Wanita itu beralih memalingkan tubuh Baekhyun menghadapnya, lalu meremas kedua lengan namja kecil itu.

"Ack ...Appo...appoo Eomma" Rintih Baekhyun gemetar.

"Dengar! Kau masih ingin menjadi Putraku bukan? Kemarilah...aku akan membuang bagian terkutuk itu dari tubuhmu! Aku yang akan mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula BAEKHYUN!"

Seohyun semakin tak terkendali dengan menghempas tubuh Putranya ke ranjang. Ia beralih menarik belati dari sisi ranjangnya, lalu menyingkap paksa pakaian Baekhyun hingga memperlihatkan perut putihnya.

"AHH! EOMMAA! ANDWAE! APPPAAAA! APPPPAAAA!" Teriak Baekhyun ketakutan begitu, Ibunya menghunuskan mata belati yang tajam itu tepat di atas perutnya.

"DIAM! BIAR AKU MEMBUANGNYA! RAHIM TERKUTUK ITU YANG MEMBUAT AYAHMU MENINGGALKANKU! AKU AKAN MENGELUARKANNYA SAYANG!"

"AAPPPAAAAAAA!"

BRAAKKKKK

Pintu terbanting keras, membuat wanita yang tak terkendali itu terperanjat dan menatap bengis ke arah pintu.

"HENTIKAN SEOHYUN! APA KAU INGIN MELUKAI PUTRAMU SENDIRI!"

"YA! JIKA AKU MEMBUANG RAHIM ITU, KAU TAK AKAN MUNGKIN MENIKAHI WANITA KHITAN ITU, KAU TAK AKAN MENINGGALKANKU!"

Yong Hwa Menghela nafas berat, tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam benaknya Seohyun akan kehilangan akal sehatnya seperti ini. Apakah...Ia mengambil keputusan yang salah?

Tapi pernikahan itu tak mungkin bisa dibatalkan, atau...Khitan akan beralih haluan menjadi musuh.

"Mari kita bicara...lepaskan Baekhyun. Jangan membuatnya menderita Istriku" Ujar Yong Hwa sepelan mungkin, seraya berjalan mendekat.

"Kau ingin mengelabuiku?!"

"Kita harus bicara, lepaskan belati itu..arrasseo?"

"Andwae! Kau hanya ingin membodohiku. Biarkan aku membuang—AHH! LEPASKAN AKU!" Berontak Seohyun, begitu seorang pria kekar, menahan kedua tangannya dari belakang...dan membuang cepat belatinya.

Yong Hwa yang melihatnya cepat-cepat meraih Baekhyun, dan membawanya menjauhi istrinya.

"Nghh...Appaaaa" Isak Baekhyun seraya meremas kuat-kuat pakaian Ayahnya.

Raja Goryeo itu, hanya memejamkan mata pedih. Ia menngangkat Baekhyun dalam gendongannya...lalu memerintahkan para dayang memberikan ramuan penenang pada istrinya.

"Ssshh...gwaenchana, Appa di sini Baekhyun~ah" bisik Yong Hwa menenangkan, Ia tersenyum hangat begitu buah hatinya itu makin menggelayut dan memeluk erat lehernya sambil terisak-isak. Tentu...anak itu pasti takut bukan main melihat ibunya menjadi demikian.

.

.

.

.

"H-hwangjanim" Sooyoung berjalan tergopoh-gopoh saat melihat Pangeran kecilnya tertidur dalam gendongan Raja.

"Jangan meninggalkannya...malam ini"

Sooyoung meneguk ludah, Ia telah melakukan kesalahan dengan lalai meninggalkannya dan mebiarkannya berkeliaran di tengah malam.

"Ah ye...Pheya"

.

.

"Jangan biarkan Baekhyun mendekati Ibunya...untuk sementara waktu ini" Ujar Yong Hwa, selepas merebahkan Baekhyun, dan menarik selimutnya.

"Dia adalah Putraku yang berharga" Raja itu menyeka linangan air mata, di pipi Baekhyun. Dan tersenyum getir, begitu melihat ke arah perut Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

~Silla~

"Pastikan semua berjalan sesuai rencanaku...kita akan menyerang tepat di saat acara pernikahan itu berlangsung" Desis Chanyeol, sambil memainkan belati dan persik di tangannya.

"Dan pastikan pula...anak itu—

JLEBBB

Percikan ranum nan manis, mengucur dari buah persik yang terkoyak mata pisau belati.

"Menjadi milikku"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Annyeong, Happy Chanyeol's Daaaaayyyyyy

Sembari menunggu Blood On A White Rose, saya kembali lagi membawa FF baru ChanBaek version

Mohon Reviewnya, jika FF ini layak dilanjutkan Chinguyaa

Saranghaeeeeeeee...


	2. Chapter 2

**Main Cast : Chanyeol (25 years old ) X Baekhyun (9 years old)**

 **Other Cast : Kejutan...temukan di dalam nyaa :)**

 **Disclaimer : ChanBaek Version, fic ini pure milik Gloomy Rosemarry & Cupid KM**

 **Previous Chapter**

"Pastikan semua berjalan sesuai rencana...kita akan menyerang tepat di saat acara pernikahan itu berlangsung" Desis Chanyeol , sambil memainkan belati dan persik di tangannya.

"Dan pastikan pula...anak itu—

JLEBBB

Percikan ranum nan manis, mengucur dari buah persik yang terkoyak mata pisau belati.

"Menjadi milikku"

.

.

.

 **(ChanBaek Version)**

 **Love Of Fallen Leaves**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Selamat Membaca

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu... Goryeo tengah disibukkan dengan hiruk pikuk rakyatnya, bahkan lonceng pun tak pernah senyap berdentang di setiap penjurunya. Bukan—

Bukan karena terlarut dalam rasa panik atau bahkan cekam, melainkan mereka tengah berbahagia karna kabar akan pernikahan Sang Raja semakin santar terdengar. Ya...hari yang dinanti itu telah tiba, hati rakyat mana yang tak berbinar dengan kabar ini, tentu semua itu akan disambut dengan penuh suka cita.

Mereka tentu merasa semakin aman, pernikahan sekaligus penyatuan dua sekutu itu akan membuat pertahanan Goryeo semakin kuat.

"Hwajangninm~ lihat di sana" Ucap Sooyoung seraya menunjuk ke danau, membuat bocah mungil yang sedari tadi menggenggam gaunnya, tampak mengerjap melihat puluhan perahu dan ornamen kertas mengapung indah di atasnya.

Oh sungguh, Georyeo benar-benar bersorai hari ini, dan semua suasana cerah itu, membuat Sooyoung tergiur untuk membawa pangeran mungilnya berkeliling, melihat pusat keramaian negri Goryeo, yang mungkin lebih terlihat seprti pasar besar penuh dengan festival rakyat.

Sooyoung semakin antusias menggenggam dan menarik tangan Baekhyun, berbaur dengan keramaian itu. Mengingat...namja mungil itu mendadak murung selepas perbuatan yang telah Ratu lakukan terhadapnya. Bahkan...celoteh rusuh yang kerap kali Baekhyun ucapkan, kini seakan-akan lenyap begitu saja. Ia sepenuhnya tau, bocah mungil itu tentu memendam trauma yang luar biasa.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Sooyoung, seraya merunduk barang kali mendengar jawaban dari namja kecil itu. Namun rasanya Ia hanya menelan harapannya,karna Baekhyun sama sekali tak menjawab selain menggelengkan kepala lesu.

"Manisan persik...Manisan persik"

Terdengar sahutan beriringan dari para penjaja makanan di tengah keramaian itu, membuat perhatian dayang pengasuh itu mulai tersita.

"Manisan persik nona?" Ujar pria paruh baya itu, seraya tersenyum ramah kala Sooyoung menghampirinya dan tentu saja Baekhyun masih mengekor tanpa melepas pegangan di gaun pengasuhnya.

"Memakan manisan persik di hari yang bahagia ini, akan membawa keberuntungan untuk hari anda nona" Rayu penjual itu, seraya menunjukkan manisan persik yang tertata apik. "Dan Oh! anak menggemaskan ini pasti akan sangat menyukainya" imbuhnya lagi begitu melihat Baekhyun.

Membuat Sooyoung terkikik kecil seraya menutup bibirnya. nampaknya penjual itu tak menyadari bahwa bocah yang bersamanya itu adalah Pangeran mahkota negri ini. ...karna Baekhyun tak mengenakan pakaian kebesarannya dan hanya berbekalkan pakaian selayaknya namja kecil biasa.

Ah baguslah! dengan seperti ini Baekhyun akan tetap aman dan leluasa berkeliling di tempat ini, tanpa takut seseorang mengincarnya.

"Uhum Baekhyun... aku tau kau pasti menginginkannya bukan? geurrae aku akan membelikan banyak u—

"Tidak mau!" Sergah Baekhyun cepat, membuat Sooyoung terbelalak. Sejak kapan Baekhyun menolak makanan manis?

"Mengapa semua buah persik itu sangat jelek? Bentuknya sangat aneh!" Protesnya lagi, seraya menunjuk semua manisan persik yang terlihat berkerut, kering menyusut dan berwarna coklat pekat. Jauh sekali dengan buah persik yang kerap di makannya saat di istana, Baekhyun sangat menyukainya...penuh dengan semburat merah yang segar bahkan tercecap sari yang begitu manis walau dalam sekali gigit.

Sooyoung dan penjual itu hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, sepertinya memang Baekhyun belum pernah melihat bahkan mencicipi manisan persik.

"Aigoo, tentu saja bentuknya seperti itu...karena semua buah persik ini memang sengaja di buat layu dan kering Baekhyun~ah" Jelas Sooyoung memanggil pangeran kecil itu dengan namanya, karena tentu saja ia tak mungkin membuka jati diri Baekhyun di keramaian seperti ini.

"Jadi ini buah persik yang sudah layu?" Baekhyun mengerjap polos.

"Ya...Buah Persik akan layu jika dibuang sarinya. Meskipun begitu, buah ini tetap terasa manis jika dimakan dengan sangat baik" Tukas Sooyoung lagi, kali ini dengan memberi isyarat pada paman penjual untuk mengemas semua manisan persik itu. yakin, Baekhyun akan menyukainya.

"..." Namja mungil itu hanya diam dengan bibir terpout. Ia tau, Sooyoung tak akan mendengarnya jika sudah berbicara sepanjang itu. Baekhyun lebih memilih memalingkan wajah, ke tengah keramaian yang lain...barang kali ada mainan yang diinginkannya. Namun kedua **caramel** eyes itu mengerjap cepat, begitu melihat sosok yang berdiri di tengah hiruk pikuk rakyat, meski banyak lalu lalang di sekitarnya tapi Baekhyun mengenali sosok itu.

Ya...sosok yang memang sedari tadi memandang dan mengawasi Baekhyun dari jauh.

"A-ahjjusii?" Gumam Baekhyun seraya melepas pegangannya di gaun Sooyoung, kala sosok pria tinggi itu mulai melambaikan tangan, seolah tengah membujuknya untuk mendekat.

.

.

.

Pria itu –Park Chanyeol - menyeringai tipis, menyadari namja kecil yang sedari tadi memang diincarnya kini benar-benar melangkah mendekatinya. "Bagus...mendekatlah" Gumamnya masih dengan memasang senyum palsu. dan lihat...bocah itu begitu riang berlari ke arahnya.

Sementara Sooyoung dan penjual itu masih disibukkan dengan tawar menawar harga,hingga sama sekali tak menyadari Pangeran mungilnya tak lagi bersamanya.

"Aisshh...aku membeli sangat banyak,seharusnya anda memberi kami potongan harga, benar kan Baek—

Sooyoung mendadak membulatkan lebar kedua matanya begitu melihat ke samping, tapi tak melihat Baekhyun. Hanya bekas remasan tangan Baekhyun yang meninggalkan garis kusut di gaunnya. Dimana Baekhyun?"

"B-Baekhyun! Baekhyun Hwangja!" Panggil Sooyoung panik, sembari berlari kacau ke tengah keramaian tak peduli manisan persik yang telah dibelinya jatuh dan terinjak.

.

.

.

"Ahjusiii" Panggil Baekhyun antusias, seraya melompat-lompat kecil, begitu tiba di hadapan Chanyeol . Entahlah...Baekhyun merasa sangat senang, dapat kembali bertemu dengan pria itu. seolah perasaan takut dan ingatan kelamnya sirna begitu saja dengan hanya melihat 'Ahjussi' itu.

Chanyeol berdehem, menyembunyikan seringai itu dari simpul senyumnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Baekhyun pelan. Tingkah bocah itu memang terlalu menggemaskan, tapi sayang...dia telah terjebak dalam permainannya.

"Kita bertemu lagi" Ujar Chanyeol sembari merunduk. "Hwangjanim" Bisik Chanyeol lalu terkekeh pelan.

masih larut dalam rasa antusiasnya, Baekhyun mengangguk cepat dan terlihat tak pernah jemu memandangi wajah Chanyeol . lebih lagi, Baekhyun merasa takjub dengan jubah hitam yang tersemat di pakaian Chanyeol . Ia tak pernah melihat yang seperti itu di sini, mungkinkah Ahjjusi itu seorang ksatria pengembara?

"Ah...tapi aku belum mengetahui namamu Hwangjanim"

"Baekhyun!...Byun Baekhyun" Sahut Baekhyun cepat seraya mengeja namanya.

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum mendengarnya, dan beralih mengelus pipi chubby Baekhyun. "Jadi apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini Baekhyun, bukankah tak baik meninggalkan istana?"

Baekhyun hanya mempoutkan bibir, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Aku takut di istana"

Chanyeol mengernyit "Wae?"

Namja kecil itu beralih memandang Chanyeol . Rasanya Ia bisa menceritakan banyak hal pada Ahjjusi itu. Baekhyun yakin, dia pria yang sangat baik. karna tentu saja, telah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"Eomma ingin menusuk perutku" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya sendiri

Sontak Chanyeol makin dibuat mengernyit mendengarnya. 'Eomma' yang dimaksud Baekhyun pastilah Ratu Georyo –Seohyun- bukan?

Wanita itu mustahil ingin membunuh putranya sendiri, tapi...rasanya tak mungkin juga bocah sekecil dan sepolos Baekhyun berbohong. Apa penyebabny?

" _M-musseowo_ (Aku takut) Ahjjusi" Gumam Baekhyun lagi sambil menarik ujung lengan pakaian Chanyeol , membuat Raja Silla itu tersadar dan beralih, bersimpuh menyamakan tingginya dengan Baekhyun lalu memegang kedua bahu mungil itu.

"Apa yang kau takutkan jika aku sudah di sini bersamamu hn?" Ujar Chanyeol , menatap lebih lekat mata **bulat** di depannya.

"Seperti saat itu, aku akan menyelamatkanmu jika kau merasa takut" Chanyeo lberalih menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menjuntai di pipi Baekhyun lalu menyisipkannya di belakang telinga anak itu, membuat Baekhyun mengerjap akan sikap dan ucapan yang menenangkan tersebut, tapi setelahnya tersenyum sangat manis. seakan itu adalah senyum termanis yang pernah Baekhyun tunjukkan.

"Benar...tersenyumlah seperti itu Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol beranjak berdiri dan kembali menepuk kepala Baekhyun. Masih menyimpan rapat, seringai tajamnya. Sepertinya akan sangat mudah mendekati Baekhyun dengan cara seperti ini, sebelum menuai rencana matangnya.

"Ku lihat, kau sedang membeli sesuatu bersama seorang wanita"

Baekhyun menghela nafas, membenarkan ucapan Chanyeol lalu setelahnya menghentak kaki. "Ne! Sooyoung mengajakku kemari hanya untuk membeli buah busuk!" Gerutunya kesal.

'Sooyoung? dari pakaiannya wanita itu sepertinya seorang dayang' Batin Chanyeol

Pria tampan itu terkekeh. "Buah busuk? mustahil seorang dayang istana membeli buah busuk" sangkal Chanyeol .

"Ahjjussi tak percaya? Buah itu sangat jelek! kering! buah persik itu sudah busuk, tapi Sooyoung mengatakan jika itu manis! aku tak menyukainya!" Sungut Baekhyun masih dengan bibir terpout dan kaki yang menghentak kesal. Yang entah mengapa, itu terlihat sangat menggoda di mata Chanyeol .

"Kau tak menyukai sesuatu yang manis?"

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya! tapi bukan persik layu atau busuk itu!"

Chanyeol menyeringai, sebelum akhirnya kembali merunduk mengikis jarak dengan wajah menggemaskan itu. "Berhenti menghentak kaki, aku akan memberimu sesuatu yang manis" Bisik Chanyeol . dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk polos mengiyakannya.

Dan...detik itu pula Chanyeol mendorong tubuh mungil itu, menjauhi keramaian...menyudutkannya di sebuah dinding, lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil itu untuk berpijak di sebuah papan kayu yang membuat Baekhyun semakin tinggi.

Namja tampan itu menaikkan dagu Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya membentang jubah hitamnya memerangkap keduanya, hingga dipastikan tak ada satupun yang tau apa yang tengah mereka lakukan.

"A-ahjjusi?" Baekhyun begitu tergagap melihat Chanyeol yang berada cukup dekat dengan wajahnya, apa yang diinginkan pria itu?

Chanyeol menyeringai, dan lebih memlilih memiringkan wajahnya siap meraup bibir pouty di depannya.

"Ahjjusi ingin menghisap bibirku?" Tanya Baekhyun polos, dan sukses menginterupsi namja yang begitu bernafsu mencicipi bibir mungilnya. Oh ayolah, tentu Baekhyun tak bisa melupakan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan terhadapnya di hutan itu.

"Hn...diamlah dan biarkan aku memberimu sesuatu yang manis" Bisik Chanyeol tepat di depan bibir Baekhyun. Membuat bocah mungil itu mengerjap dan mendadak meremang begitu Chanyeol memberinya jilatan pelan di sela bibirnya, membuka akses lebih untuk mengklaim belahan ranum itu.

"Uhmph~ Mmhh" lenguh Baekhyun, begitu Chanyeol menghisap penuh bibirnya. Memainkan lapisan bawahnya begitu intens, sesekali menghisapnya dan menggigitnya pelan. Hingga membuat namja mungil itu spontan meremas pakaian depan Chanyeol .

"Anghh~" Baekhyun mengernyit di tengah lumatan basah itu, perutnya menengang begitu merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal tiba-tiba menerobos masuk mulutnya dan menekan-nekan lidahnya. Baekhyun tau, itu lidah Chanyeol .

Ciuman Raja Silla itu terlalu menuntut, membuat hidungnya menempel rapat di pipi Chanyeol hingga membuatnya susah bernafas.

"Mnnh~"

Chanyeol yang menyadarinya, melepas cepat pagutannya. Tak ayal Baekhyun begitu terengah...dan berusaha keras menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Membuat Chanyeol terkekeh geli melihatnya.

"Bernafaslah perlahan" Kekeh Chanyeol seraya menyeka lelehan saliva di sudut bibir Baekhyun.

"A—ahjjussi~ "

"Hn.."

Baekhyun masih terengah "Ah—jussi juga menghisap nafasku?"

Chanyeol reflek memalingkan wajah, nyaris tersedak tawa karan pertanyaan polos itu. Oh sungguh, bagaimana mungkin Ia melakukan hal semacam ini pada bocah semurni itu. Tapi..Ia terlalu menikmati semua ini.

"Aku hanya meminjamnya" Jawab Chanyeol mencoba mengimbangi pemikiran Baekhyun,

"Cha...kembalilah bersama Sooyoung, dia pasti mencari—

"Ahjjusii~" Panggil Baekhyun tiba-tiba, membuat Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya dan mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Masukkan lidah Ahjjusi lagi" Celoteh Baekhyun sambil membuka bibirnya, bagi Baekhyun Keduanya tengah bermain lidah, sangat menyenangkan untukknya dan Baekhyun menginginkannya lagi. sontak Chanyeol membulatkan mata lebar melihatnya. Ah! sepertinya ia telah menodai bocah manis itu.

"Cukup Baekhyun~ah... kau harus kembali—

"Ash Shirreoo! hisap bibirku lagi Ahjjussi!" Rengek Baekhyun, sambil mengguncang lengan Chanyeol bahkan seolah menjadi kebiasaannya di saat kesal, namja mungil itu kembali menghentak kaki, membuat papan kayu yang dipijaknya oleng, dan Baekhyun nyaris terjatuh jika saja Chanyeol tak menahannya.

"Baiklah...hanya sekali saja, arrachi?"

"Humm" Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, sedikit mendongak agar Chanyeol segera meraup bibirnya.

"Tapi nanti masukkan lidah Ahjjusi...Ne?" Celoteh Baekhyun, menyela gerakan Chanyeol yang nyaris sedikt lagi mencium bibirnya

"Hn.."Gummamnya sebelum akhirnya kembali melumat bibir plump Baekhyun, menyesap saliva yang merembas dan menyusupkan lidahnya di dalam rongga mulut yang terasa begitu manis itu. Ah...sangat nikmat! Ia tak pernah menduga...bibir bocah kecil itu akan membuat candu seperti ini.

"Uhmph~"

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, apa kau tau kapan Ayahmu melangsungkan pernikahan itu?" Chanyeol mencoba peruntungan bertanya pada Putra mahkota, karna memang sejauh ini Ia dan semua orangnya hanya mendapat informasi yang masih simpang siur. tentu Dirinya membutuhkan kepastian untuk menyusun semuanya hingga serangan itu memang tepat sasaran.

Namja mungil itu tampak memiringkan kepala, lalu mengangguk cepat. "Sooyoung melarangku mengatakannya pada siapapun. Tapi Ahjjusi yang meminta...akan kuberi tahu"

Baekhyun berjinjit, membuat Chanyeol merunduk dan membiarkan namja mungil itu berbisik di telinganya.

"Besok malam Ahjjusi...jangan katakan pada siapapun. Karena musuh bisa menyerang jika tahu" Bisik Baekhyun meniru pesan dari dayang pengasuhnya.

Chanyeol menyeringai puas. Ini yang diharapkannya dari bocah mungil itu, senjata yang ampuh untuk menyusun serangannya.

'Ya..dan kau baru saja mengatakannya padaku Baekhyun~ah' Gumam Chanyeol dalam hati

Pria tampan itu kembali mengelus pipi Baekhyun dan menyentuh hidung mungilnya. "Algeseumnida...Hwangjanim"Canda Chanyeol setelahnya.

.

.

"Rahasiakan apa yang kita lakukan di tempat ini, dan jangan pernah mengatakan pada siapapun kau bertemu denganku" Jelas Chanyeol seraya kembali menyeka saliva di sudut bibir Baekhyun.

"Waeyo?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas, berlaga menunjukkan raut sedihnya. "Jika mereka tau, mereka pasti akan mencuriku dan mencuri permainan kita, apa kau menginginkan jika sampai seperti itu?"

Baekhyun membulatkan mata tak terima, bahkan menggeleng kasar. "Andwae! Aku tak mau siapapun mencuri permainan lidahku! Dan Ahjjusi hanya milikku!" Seru Baekhyun, dengan tatapan menghunus.

membuat Chanyeol menyeringai menang, tampaknya...Baekhyun memang pribadi yang keras kepala menjaga apa yang menjadi miliknya.

"Hn...berjanjilah tak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun"

"Aku berjanji Ahjjusii~"

"Bagus...Kau memang anak yang pintar Baekhyun~ah, Cha...kembalilah. Lihat...Sooyoung mencarimu" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menurunkan Baekhyun dari papan kayu lalu menunjuk pada wanita di tengah keramaian, begitu kalap bertanya pada siapapun yang dilaluinya untuk mencari pangeran kecilnya.

"Sooyoung menangis?" Baekhyun mengerjap sedih melihat pengasuhnya berlarian, sambil tergugu.

"Hn...Dia mencarimu. Temui Dia"

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu berlari ke depan...namun langkahnya terhenti. Baekhyun kembali memutar tubuh ke belakang.

"Ahjjusi akan menemuiku setiap hari...ne?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu mengangguk pelan...membuat bocah manis itu melompat girang lalu kembali berlari ingin menemui dayang pengasuhnya.

.

.

"Selain tahtamu...akupun ingin menerkam Putramu, Byun Yonghwa"

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau melihatnya? seorang anak setinggi ini" Sooyoung berusaha mendiskripsikan Baekhyun setinggi dadanya, namun wanita di depannya hanya mengernyit dan menggeleng pelan.

"Maaf aku tak melihatnya"

"Yya! apa maksudmu tak melihatnya?! kau pasti melihatnya!" Seru Sooyoung seraya mengguncang lengan wanita itu.

"Aish! Mengapa kau memaksaku! Aku benar-benar tak melihatnya!" Sentak wanita itu kesal, lalu berjalan menghentak meninggalkannya.

.

.

"HIKS! Baekhyun Hwangjaaaaa" Isaknya seraya menggosok kasar matanya, kemana lagi Ia harus mencari Baekhyun. sedangkan tempat ini dipenuhi puluhan ribu manusia...oh Tuhan, bagaimana jika seseorang memang sengaja menculiknya.

"Soo—young" Panggil seorang bocah dari belakang

Sontak Sooyoung membelalak lebar, cepat-cepat Ia memutar tubuh ke belakang, dan detik itu pula Sooyoung terduduk mendekap kaki Baekhyun, dan meraung sejadinya. Seolah tak menginginkan kedua kaki mungil itu melangkah meninggalkannya lagi.

"Da—ri manaa? Baekhyun Hwang—jaaaa ...apa kau ingin melihat pengasuhmu mati berdiri eohh? Haaaaa"

"Sooyoung...mengapa kau menangis?"

"Aigooya! Sempat kau bertanya seperti itu! Haaaa"

"Sooyoung.."

"Wae?!" Hiks

"Semua orang melihatmu"

Sooyoung membuka cepat kedua matanya, menyeka kasar air matanya lalu berdiri begitu saja seolah tak terjadi apapun. Benar! akan menjadi cerita lain, semua orang melihatnya memalukan seperti ini.

" _Jibe kajja_ (Ayo pulang) " Ucapnya seketika seraya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yya...ada apa dengan bibirmu?" Sooyoung mengernyit melihat bibir Baekhyun tampak memerah bahkan sedikit bengkak.

Cepat-cepat Baekhyun menutup bibir dengan kesepuluh jarinya, was-was Sooyoung mengetahui permainannya bersama Ahjjusinya. Oh demi apapun itu! Ia benar-benar tak rela jika Sooyoung sampai merebut Ahjjusinya pula.

"Yya..yya...kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" Sooyoung merunduk, menatap namja mungil itu penuh selidik, dan berusaha menurunkan tangan Baekhyun

"Umm!" Gumam Baekhyun seraya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Atau...apa kau memakan sesuatu Hwangjanim? katakan apa yang kau makan tadi?"

Baekhyun mendelik kesal dan melepas tangannya."Aku tak makan apapun!"

"Lalu mengapa bibirmu bengkak seperti itu?"

"Bibirmu juga bengkak! Aisshhh!" Jerit Baekhyun jengkel, seraya berjalan menghentak memasuki istana...meninggallan pengasuhnya di halaman luas itu.

"O-ommo..ommo, Jinjjayo? Bibirku bengkak?"

.

.

.

Beberapa Jam Kemudian

"Tuangkan lagi.." Pria itu kembali menyodorkan cangkir gioknya, dan dengan sigap dayang di sebelahnya menuangkan teh Chrysant itu penuh hati-hati.

Ia memejamkan mata. sembari menyesap perlahan minumannya lalu menghela nafas pelan. berfikir keras, apa yang seharusnya Ia lakukan untuk Seohyun, mengingat wanita itu tengah terguncang. Apa yang harus Ia lakukan untuk memulihkan istrinya?

Tapi rasanya mustahil...Seohyun akan tetap terluka dengan pernikahannya itu. lebih lagi Ia akan melangsungkannya besok malam.

segala persiapan telah Ia rencanakan dengan sangat matang, merahasiakannya dari pihak luar dan menyebar isu tak pasti.

Tentunya..untuk mencegah siapapun menggagalkan pernikahannya dengan Putri Negri Khitan.

sekali lagi, pernikahan itu hanyalah sebagai simbol penyatuan dua sekutu untuk memperkuat dua negri.

Georyo dan Khitan.

"Pheeyaa...Tabib Shin ingin menemui Anda" Terdengar seruan dari penjaga pintu. membuat Raja Goryeo –Byun Yonghwa- itu, membuka mata dan meletakkan cangkir gioknya.

"Biarkan Dia masuk" Titahnya kemudian

Dan bersamaan dengan itu pula, seorang pria tambun melangkah masuk dan menunduk penuh hormat begitu tiba di hadapan singgasana Raja.

"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan kepadaku Shin? Apa itu berhubungan dengan Putraku?"

Tabib Shin kembali menunduk penuh hormat "Benar Pheya...ini mengenai Baekhyun Hwangja"

Yonghwa mengangguk pelan, menerima dengan tangan terbuka kedatangan tabib kepercayaannya itu, tabib itu memiliki kelebihan, mampu membaca tubuh manusia walau hanya dengan titik aku puntur, bahkan segala ramuan yang diberikannya tak perlu diragukan lagi, tentu dalam kondisi apapun Yonghwa akan tetap menerima kedatangannya

"Katakan..."

"Pheya, rahim itu semakin berkembang. Ramuan yang saya berikan selama ini, sama sekali tak berpengaruh apapun" Ucap Tabib itu penuh sesal.

"Apa?! Tak adakah cara lain untuk melenyapkannya?"

"..." tabib Shin terdiam, merasa buntu untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. rahim itu telah menyatu dengan pusat energi dan ketahanan tubuh Baekhyun, dengan kata lain Baekhyun memang ditakdirkan memiliki rahim tersebut. Dan jika harus dilenyapkan paksa, itu hanya akan memberikan kesimpulan yang tak diinginkan.

"Nyawa Baekhyun Hwangja yang akan menjadi taruhannya" Pungkas Tabib itu, seraya menghela nafas berat.

Yonghwa terperangah, namun cukup lemas mendengarnya. Tentu saja Ia tak mungkin membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri hanya untuk melenyapkan rahim itu. Tapi bagaimana jika seseorang tau akan hal ini, dan memanfaatkan situasi.

"Satu-satunya cara...adalah dengan merahasiakannya dari Rakyat Georyeo. Dan mencegah Baekhyun Hwangja berhubungan dengan namja manapun di luar istana ini"

Yonghwa memejamkan mata. Sejak mengetahui Baekhyun memiliki organ itu, Ia telah menjaga Baekhyun berhubungan dengan laki-laki manapun, bahkan untuk pengasuh dan teman sekalipun Ia telah membatasi dan mengaturnya. Melarang pengawal mendekatinya, tanpa seizin titahnya.

Semua di sekitar Baekhyun adalah yeojja, selama ini putranya hanya berteman dengan dayang dan jikapun itu namja...Ia adalah kerabat istana.

"Baik...bicara mengenai kemungkinan terburuk. apa Putraku...bisa mengandung selayaknya wanita?"

"Peluang itu sangat tinggi Pheya. Lebih pesat dibandingkan dengan rahim wanita. Baekhyun Hwangja bisa saja mengandung di usia 15 tahun bahkan mungkin kurang dari usia tersebut" Jelas Tabib Shin berusaha menjaga ucapannya.

"Maafkan hamba tak bisa memastikan permulaan usia riskan itu Pheya" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Tidak Shin, kau cukup banyak memberiku petunjuk untuk menjaga Putraku, baiklah...kau bisa kembali ke tempatmu"

Tabib Shin kembali menundukkan kepala, sebelum akhirnya memohon diri.

.

.

.

Yonghwa memijit pening pelipisnya selepas kepergian Tabib kerajaan itu. semua terasa menekannya...Seohyun, Baekhyun...dan kali ini tahtanya.

Sejak di awal Ia memang telah merencanakan mewariskan tahtanya untuk putra kesayangannya itu.

Tapi apakah mungkin akan baik-baik saja, Ia menyerahkan tahta itu untuk seorang pangeran yang memiliki rahim.

Itu hanya akan mengancam nyawa Baekhyun bukan?

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain

"Akan lebih baik, jika Negri Khitan beraih haluan bersekutu dengan kita"

"Tidak Menteri Jung! Khitan terlalu licik jika dijadikan sebagai sekutu. Lagi pula... Silla,telah menjadi Negri yang sangat kuat. Kita hanya perlu memperluas wilayah saja dengan menaklukan Goryeo."

"Tapi kita belum tau kapan tepatnya Yonghwa melangsungkan pernikahan itu, mereka bahkan merahasiakannya dari rakyatnya sendiri. Jangan salah bertindak! Meski kita kuat dalam jumlah prajurit perang" Timpal menteri yang lain.

Dan Chanyeol di atas singgasana itu hanya memangku dagu sambil terkekeh pelan melihat para menteri paruh baya itu saling timpal menimpal argumen. Semua dari mereka sama sekali tak memberi solusi, terlalu membuang waktu jika mengutus semua pak tua itu.

Sejujurnya, telah jauh hari ia menyusun rencananya sendiri tanpa bantuan para menteri. Menyamar dan menyelinap ke dalam tanah Georyeo itu sendiri.

Bahkan, kini Ia telah mendapat kunci serangan itu. tanpa sepengetahuan semua menteri kerajaan tentunya.

"Pheyaa...sepertinya Georyeo hanya menyebar isu. Tak ada pernikahan yang terjadi, mereka hanya ingin membuat kita resah saja, dan hanya ingin mengetahui seberapa besar kekuatan yang kita miliki. Ini hanya jebakkan Pheya" Seorang menteri begitu yakin dengan spekulasinya, membuat isi dalam ruangan kerajaan itu kembali gaduh karna protes menteri yang lain.

Chanyeol dibuat terkekeh geli mendengarnya. Raja Silla itu tau benar apa yang akan berlangsung di tanah Goryeo satu hari kedepan, sekali lagi...karna Ia memiliki kunci untuk serangan itu.

"Ku putuskan, hari ini kita akan bergegas...aku yakin rombongan Khitan masih menempuh perjalanan. Siapkan semua prajurit di perbatasan Goryeo. Dan gagalkan Khitan memasuki wilayahnya. Lalu setelah itu—

Chanyeol menyimpul seringai tajam " Setelah Khitan meninggalkan Goryeo. kita serang tanah tanpa sekutu itu"

Semua menteri tampak diam membisu, mereka terlalu ciut untuk menyangkal jika sang Raja sudah menentukan keputusannya. Tapi dari mana Chanyeol bisa seyakin itu dengan rencananya? itu yang kini menjadi tanda tanya besar di dalam kepala mereka. tanpa tau...Raja Silla itu selalu berjalan jauh lebih di depan.

dan siapapun tentu tau...Chanyeol adalah sosok dingin penuh dengan perhitungan.

.

.

.

"Siapkan semua prajurit"

"Nde Pheya"

.

.

.

Esoknya

Goryeo

"Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa rombongan itu belum juga tiba?" Seorang menteri istana Goryeo tampak resah mengiring waktu. sudah setengah hari terlewat, tapi kedatangan rombongan pembawa calon permaisuri dari Khitan itu belum juga terlihat. sedangkan, pernikahan itu akan dilangsungkan tepat di saat matahari terbenam.

"Yya kau! Di mana semua prajurit Panglima Han?" Kali ini menteri itu kembali melayangkan keresahannya pada pengawal di sisinya, mencari penjelasan kemana perginya prajurit yang bertugas menjemput dan mengawal sekutu dari Khitan itu.

"Sampai saat ini mereka belum kembali"

"Apa? Selama itu?!"

"Nde...dan beberapa prajurit pergi memastikannya ke Negara Khitan, tapi butuh waktu 2 sampai 3 hari"

Menteri tertinggi itu semakin meradang, "Apa?! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!"

Hingga tiba-tiba saja, Ia di kejutkan dengan dentang lonceng kerajaan dan terbukanya gerbang istana. Ia berlari keluar menuju balkon istana, memastikan itu adalah pengawal yang datang membawa rombongan Khitan.

.

.

.

Namun,

Seketika itu pula Ia dan semua penghuni istana yang melihat dibuat terperanjat bukan kepalang, bukannya pengawal Khitan yang datang melainkan hanya satu kuda yang memekik keras, membawa prajurit yang telah berlumuran dengan darah.

.

.

"Kita di seraaang!" Teriak seorang pengawal yang sebelumnya berusaha keras mendengar penjelasan dari prajurit yang telah sekarat itu.

"P-Pheya! Pheyaaaa!" Panggil Menteri panik, seraya berlari kembali ke dalam untuk menemui Raja, yang saat itu masih belum mengetahui apapun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dengar, jangan berulah dan jangan pergi kemanapun" Sooyoung memijit hidung Baekhyun pelan, berharap namja manis itu benar-benar mendengarnya kali ini.

"Waeyo! itu adalah pernikahan Appa! Aku ingin di sana!" Kekeuh Baekhyun memaksa

Sooyoung hanya menghela nafas, itu yang diperintahkan Yonghwa padanya. untuk tidak membawa Baekhyun keluar selama pernikahan itu berlangsung, entah apa penyebabnya...Sooyoung tak tau. Ia hanya seorang dayang yang tak berhak mengelak apapun.

"Yyaaa...Hwangjanim, kau pasti akan menghilang lagi. Aku tidak mau mencarimu"

Baekhyun bersidekap dan membuang muka. "Aku juga tak ingin bertemu denganmu Sooyoung! Kau sangat menyebalkan"

Wanita itu, berdecak gemas. "Aigoya...apa kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu. Hwangjanim...kau sangat manja, mana bisa tanpa diriku" Canda Sooyoung seraya berdiri dan menepuk pantatnya sendiri. seolah ingin menggoda pangeran kecilnya agar memekik kesal.

"Aku tidak manja!"

"Manja! kau selalu mengekor Dayang Sooyoung kemanapun Dia pergi Ahahaha"  
"Yack! Soo—

" _ **AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**_

 _ **KLANK**_

" _ **ARGTH!"**_

Keduanya terbelalak lebar, begitu mendengar jeritan dan mungkin suara pedang beradu. Sooyoung berdebar, menduga sesuatu yang buruk sepertinya terjadi di luar sana. Ia menangkup pipi Baekhyun "T-tunggu di sini, jangan kemanapun Arrachi?" Ucapnya sebelum akhirnya berlari keluar untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi.

Baekhyun mengangguk, dan meringkuk di sudut kamarnya. Sejujurnya Ia takut...sangat takut dengan jeritan yang tak biasa itu, bahkan semakin lama...semakin terdengar denting besi berbaur dengan kegaduhan dan jeritan memekakkan.

.

.

.

"A-apa yang—" Sooyoung tercekat hebat, begitu melihat jauh di depannya. Semua orang begitu panik melarikan diri, beberapa diantaranya menabraknya hingga membuatnya jatuh terjerembab.

Sooyoung menatap nanar ke depan, apa yang terjadi? Banyak prajurit saling membusungkan pedang dan panah. Jeritan, erang kesakitan seakan melebur bersama darah yang mengalir.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun Hwangja" Sooyoung merangkak kalut, hanya namja kecil itu yang berada dalam benaknya kali ini. Sooyoung berusaha bangkit, Ia harus menemuinya. namun langkahnya tersendat begitu mendengar isakkan seseorang.

"Hiikkss..."

"T-tuan muda Kyungso" Cepat-cepat, wanita itu merengkuhnya.

"Sooyoung...aku takut...hhhaaa" Namja mungil itu semakin menangis ketakutan.

"Ssshh...berhenti menangis, kajja pergi dari sini" Bisik Sooyoung, lalu berlari dengan membawa namja kecil bernama Kyungso itu di atas punggungnya. "Kau dan Baekhyun akan tetap baik-baik saja, berhenti memangis"

,

,

,

BRAKK

"Baekhyun!" Sooyoung merangsak cepat ke dalam kamar Baekhyun, dan memeluk namja mungil itu begitu erat.

"S-Sooyoung, apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun mengerjap, dan makin tak mengerti melihat Kyungso menangis di sisinya.

"Dengar...apapun yang terjadi, kalian harus lari dari sini...lari sekencang mungkin" Ucap Sooyoung seraya membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Sooyoung..apa—

"Sssh, jangan bertanya apapun. Patuhi apa yang kukatakan kali ini...mengerti?" Lolos sudah air mata pengasuh itu, Ia membelai pelan wajah Baekhyun. Dan mengecup puncak kepalanya begitu lama...

demi apapun itu. Ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya bersama Baekhyun, menganggap Baekhyun layaknya dongsaeng atau bahkan putranya sendiri.

 **DUAGGHH**

 **ARGH**

"Mereka mendekat! Ppali! Ppali! Keluar dari tempat ini" Sooyoung mengangkat tubuh dua namja mungil itu, memanjat jendela hingga dipastikan keduanya benar-benar aman di luar.

"Kajja! Lari !"

"Sooyoung! kau ikut dengan kami...ayo keluar!" Baekhyun merengek, dan mulai menarik-narik tangan Pengasuhnya itu, bahkan namja kecil itu mulai menangis.

Sooyoung menggeleng, tersenyum dengan derai air matanya. Bukannya Ia tak ingin pergi, tapi jendela itu terlalu sempit untuk tubuhnya. "Berjanjilah,untuk tetap baik-baik saja Hwangjanim" Ucap Sooyoung seraya melepas pegangan tangan Baekhyun. Lalu menutup rapat jendela itu.

 **KLANK**

"A-aahh!"

"Andwae! Sooyoung! Sooyoung!" Baekhyun meronta ingin membuka kembali jendela itu, terlebih setelah mendengar pekikan Sooyoung.

"Kajja lari!" Tapi Kyungso menahan tangannya, dan memaksanya untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Sooyoung!"

"Yya! Mereka akan membunuh kita jika kau tetap di sini. Kau dengar apa yang dikatakan Sooyoung?

Selamatkan diri kita!" Racau nya berusaha menyadarkan sepupunya itu. Dan menariknya paksa untuk berlari. Tak peduli, Baekhyun masih menangis keras bersamanya.

Baekhyun tak mampu berpikir apapun, ia tak tau bagaimana Sooyoung, di mana Ayah dan Ibunya. Namja kecil itu tak tau harus berlari kemana. Mengapa semua be **rubah** menjadi seperti ini?

'Ahjjusii... _musseowo_ (aku takut) selamatkan aku Ahjjusii'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Te...bee...Ceeeeeee

Next Chapter

"Seharusnya aku tak pernah melahirkanmu! Seharusnya aku membunuhmu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu!"

"E-eommaa" Baekhyun terisak, merasa ciut sekaligus terancam dengan pedang yang terhunus padanya.

"Aku akan melenyapkanmu! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH PETAKA GORYEO!"

.

.

Greb

"Seorang Ibu yang mengerikan"Seorang pria bertopeng tiba-tiba menghadang, dan tersenyum licik pada Ratu yang tak sepantasnya mengangkat pedang. Terlebih pada keturunannya sendiri

.

.

.

"Appa! APPPAA!"

"Baek—Hyun"

"Biarkan kita buang aib itu Pheya...biarkan kita buang kutukan itu!"

.

.

.

Sosok bertopeng itu mulai menarik pelana kuda, bersamaan dengannya pula pekikikkannya meringkik keras...membawa bocah mungil itu semakin jauh meninggalkan Goryeo yang telah tumbang.

"APPAAAAA!"

.

.

.

Annyeoooooong

Gloomy kembali dengan Chap 2 nya...'

Bagaimana Chingu...masih layak dilanjutkan atau sampai Chap ini saja alur ceritanya?:)

Review nee

 **Saranghaeeeeeee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Main Cast : Chanyeol (25 years old ) X Baekhyun (9 years old)**

 **Other Cast : Kejutan...temukan di dalam nyaa :)**

 **Disclaimer : ChanBaek Version, fic ini pure milik Gloomy Rosemarry & Cupid KM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

Baekhyun tak mampu berpikir apapun, ia tak tau bagaimana Sooyoung, di mana Ayah dan Ibunya. Namja kecil itu tak tau harus berlari kemana. Mengapa semua berubah menjadi seperti ini?

'Ahjjusii... _musseowo_ (aku takut) selamatkan aku Ahjjusii'

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Love of Fallen Leaves**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hks..."

Peluh merembas bersama isakkan lirih. Setiap detik terasa menyiksa...kala malam yang pekat turut mengacaukan pandangan dua bocah mungil itu, terkepung di antara pepohonan dan derik serangga malam.

Nafas keduanya tersengal, mengiringi dada yang kian kembang kempis. Namun tak menyurutkan langkah kaki kecil itu, untuk terus berlari...secepat dan sejauh yang mereka bisa.

Sebelum ketakutan akan tertangkap dan mati itu benar-benar menjadi nyata.

"A-aku hhh..hhh ber—hentiii!" rengek Baekhyun seraya menghempas pegangan tangan Kyungsoo, lebih dari sekedar rasa takutnya. Baekhyun benar-benar benci dan menyerah dengan apa yang dilakukannya kini. Baginya, Ia seperti dipaksa memerah keringat di malam yang sedingin ini.

"Kau tak bisa berhenti Baekhyun! Mereka bisa—

Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghentak kaki, merengek kesal dengan mata memerah. Hingga rasa kesal yang memuncak itu, menyulut tangisan kecilnya. "Mengapa kau memaksaku! Appa tak pernah memaksaku!"

"Aku tak menyukainya! Berlari saja sendiri!" Sungutnya lagi sambil berjongkok, memunggungi Kyungsoo

Membuat namja kecil di sisinya itu mendadak geram. Tak taukah Baekhyun, nyawa keduanya kini tengah terancam dan bukan saatnya untuk meninggikan ego dengan sikap manja itu.

Kyungsoo beralih menarik lengan Baekhyun, tak peduli sepupunya itu kembai merengek kesal bahkan berteriak jengkel padanya. Bagaimanapun itu...keduanya harus meninggalkan wilayah istana itu secepatnya. Seperti apa yang dikatakan Sooyoung.

Ia tak memiliki siapapun saat ini,

Kyungsoo tak tau apapun perihal bagaimana keadaan orang tuanya, hanya Baekhyun yang dimilikinya saat ini. Tentu Ia merasa harus menjaga sepupunya itu.

"Kajja pergi! Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu di sini"

"AKU TIDAK MAU!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil menyentak kasar pegangan tangan Kyungsoo, oh sungguh! Ia benar-benar benci seseorang memaksanya terlebih menentang keinginannya.

"Geurrae! Lakukan sesukamu!" Kyungsoo balas mengeras, dan beralih memutar tubuh membelakangi Baekhyun. Menghentak kaki, seolah benar-benar meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri...meski nyatanya Kyungsoo tak bersungguh-sungguh melakukannya, hanya berharap menarik rasa takut sepupunya itu dan mengikuti langkahnya. "Aku akan meninggalkanmu!Huh!"

Baekhyun mendelik kesal dengan tangan terkepal erat. Ia benci mengalah dan pantang menekan egonya pada siapapun, dengan nafas memburu...Baekhyun pun balik melakukan hal yang sama. Hingga keduanya kini benar-benar berjalan dengan arah yang saling berlawanan **.**

"Aku bisa hidup, tanpa mengikutimu!" Gerutu Baekhyun masih dengan berjalan mengentak ke depan, lebih tepatnya kembali ke arah istana. "Aku akan memukul semua Ahjjusii jahat itu!"

"..." Namun tak ada sahutan menyebalkan dari sepupunya itu, membuat Baekhyun mengernyit heran.

"Yya! Kau mendengarku Kyung—

Baekhyun mendadak bisu, begitu menoleh ke belakang dan sepupunya telah menghilang entah kemana.

Baekhyun tergagap, mengedarkan pandangan panik ke segala penjuru hutan. "KYUNGSOO!" Panggilnya ketakutan.

"KYUNGSOOOO!" panggilnya lagi, berharap...sepupunya itu hanya bercanda dan bersembunyi di balik semak.

Namun nihil...

Tak ada siluet apapun yang dilihatnya, Kyungsoo benar-benar menghilang tanpa jejak. Bukankah keduanya hanya berpisah untuk beberapa detik saja?

Mungkinkah binatang buas menerkam Kyungsoo?

Namja mungil itu semakin gemetar menyadari kesendiriannya, kini Ia benar-benar takut mengikuti arah Kyungsoo. Sepupunya menghilang begitu saja, bukan tidak mungkin sesuatu yang menyeramkan telah terjadi.

Baekhyun memilih berlari kembali ke istana, Ia benar-benar tak ingin melihat binatang buas lebih-lebih diterkam dan mati.

Tidak-tidak! Ia tak menginginkan semua ini.

"Hks...Appaaa!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Sementara itu di tempat lain**

"Uhmm! Mmm!"

"Ssshh...pelankan suaramu Tuan muda" Bisik seorang pemuda, masih membungkam erat bibir bocah dalam rengkuhannya, beberapa saat yang lalu Ia berhasil menarik tubuh mungil itu dan membawanya untuk bersembunyi di balik semak yang lebat ini. "Lihat...sekawanan musuh di depan sana" Ujarnya lagi, seraya menunjuk banyak pijar berkelip jauh di depannya. "Mereka tak akan segan-segan membunuh,jika melihat kita. Tapi aku tau...jalan keluar dari hutan ini"

Ia tau...Para prajurit Silla tengah berjaga di perbatasan hutan Goryeo.

"J-jongin!" Gagap Kyungsoo, begitu pemuda itu melepas tangannya.

"Ne...syukurlah, aku menemukanmu Tuan muda"

Kyungsoo mengerjap, sempat merasa lega melihat putra pelayannya sekaligus penjaganya itu. namun Ia kembali berontak ingin keluar dari semak, begitu mengingat Baekhyun.

"B-baekhyun! Dia masih di luar...aku—

"Tidak Tuan Muda, maaf aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu keluar"

"Tapi Baekhyun!" Ronta Kyungsoo, memaksa Jongin turut membawa serta sepupunya,

Jongin terdiam, Ia memang sadar...sudah sepantasnya melindungi Baekhyun sebagai Pangeran Mahkota. Akan tetapi, sekawanan musuh itu telah mendekat. mustahil kembali keluar dan mencari Baekhyun

mereka akan benar-benar terbunuh jika sampai para prajurit Silla itu menangkapnya.

Tak ada opsi lain, dirinya dan Kyungsoo harus segera pergi dari tempat itu. "Maaf Tuan Muda, aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Baekhyun Hwangja" Bisik Jongin, sebelum akhirnya mengangkat tubuh mungil itu, dan membawanya berlari cepat...menyelinap ke dalam sebuah gua . Tak peduli, Kyungsoo meronta dan kekeuh ingin bersama Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **~Goryeo~**

Langkah kecilnya terlihat gontai, menyusuri jalan setapak penghubung Istana. Kobaran api mulai terlihat di depan, Baekhyun tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Istananya. Mengapa orang menyulut api seperti itu. Meski demikian, namja mungil itu tetap menyeret kakinya...memaksa ingin mencari sang Ayah di dalam sana.

.

.

 **KLANK...SRATTT**

" **ARGH!"**

Kedua matanya ya terbelalak nanar, saat dirinya telah berpijak di gerbang istana. Baehyun melihat ratusan pengawal terkapar, dengan busur menancap bahkan luka sayatan lebar di tubuh meka. Sebagian terbahak puas kala menebas pedang, dan sebagian lagi mengerang kala darah merembas.

Baekhyun menggigil, inikah yang dinamakan perang itu?

Menyesal, memutar haluan kembali ke istana, bila akhirnya Ia harus melihat semua orang saling beradu pedang, dengan semua lumuran darah itu.

"A-andwaeyo" Namja mungil itu begitu gemetar menggerakkan kakinya ingin kembali berlari ke dalam hutan, Ya...Kali ini Baekhyun berubah pikiran, sepertinya bertemu dengan binatang buas...lebih baik dibandingkan melihat kekacauan yang mengerikan ini.

Namun belum sempat kaki mungil itu mengambil langkah, seorang prajurit asing menghadangnya dengan pedang penuh dengan lumuran darah segar.

"A-AAHHHH!" Sontak, Baekhyun jatuh terjengkang, dan begitu panik beringsut-ingsut menghindar. Memicu tawa renyah dari sosok prajurit besar di hadapannya.

"Hahahaha...Menangislah! Kau tak bisa kemanapun" Prajurit Silla itu masih terbahak, melihat raut pias Baekhyun.

Bunyi lesattan busur dan pedang masih berbaur parau di sekitarnya. Keringat dingin yang menetes di kening, seolah menunjukkan betapa ciut nyali bocah itu saat ini. Bahkan Baekhyun tak lagi bisa membedakan mana jerit kesakitan dan mana tawa kemenangan. Semua begitu telak mengacaukan benaknya. Yang Ia tau...

Sekelompok orang jahat, tengah menghancurkan istananya.

"A-andwae...Hks Pergi!" Baekhyun sempat menyentak di tengah isakannya, namun semua tak berarti ada yang peduli siapa dan sebarapa terhormat dirinya saat ini.

"Pergi Pak Tua!" Pekik Baekhyun lagi seraya, melempari parjurit itu dengan batu-batu di sekitarnya.

Tak ayal apa yang dilakukannya makin menyulut amarah prajurit itu, hingga tanpa segan mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi. Membuat bocah manis itu reflek menutup kepala dengan kedua tangannya

"Berani kau—

 **SRATTTT**

"Ught~"

Tiba-tiba saja, darah meleleh dari mulut prajurit Silla itu, dan tak berselang lama...Pria itu tumbang tepat di hadapan Baekhyun, begitu seseorang menebas punggungnya.

Seketika itu pula jerit histeris Baekhyun pecah begitu saja. Baekhyun berlari ketakutan, merangsak apapun yang dilaluinya sebelum sempat melihat wajah penyelamat itu.

"Ha-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

.

.

.

Sosok bertopeng itu, mulai menurunkan pedangnya. menatap redup pada raga prajurit yang telah terenggut oleh tangannya. Kendati demikian, tak ada raut bersalah ataupun sesal di balik kedua obsidian itu, merasa...apa yang dilakukannya adalah suatu yang telak bagi pria sepertinya. Meskipun, telah membunuh prajuritnya sendiri.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, jangan sekalipun menyentuh anak itu" Desisnya sebelum akhirnya melangkah meninggalkan mayat itu, dan mengejar siluet Baekhyun yang sepertinya memasuki istana utama.

"Anak itu milikku""

.

.

 **.**

* * *

 **KLANK**

Dua pedang itu kembali beradu, menciptakan denting melengking seolah tengah berebut keangkuhan dari sang pemilik.

Dan di sanalah Raja Goryeo itu bertahan , menyentak serangan bertubi-tubi dari beberapa pria berbusana hitam legam dengan samurai tajamnya.

Yonghwa kian menajamkan pandangan, menatap penuh awas pada sekelompok pembunuh yang mengepungnya.

Setiap gerakan terbaca dengan sempurna olehnya, bahkan tiga diantaranya berhasil Yonghwa lumpuhkan.

Sebelumnya Ia tak pernah menduga, bahwa semua akan berakhir seperti ini.

Bagaimana musuh membaca rencana hingga menyerangnya tanpa pertanda , sungguh...benar-benar di luar pemikirannya.

namun di balik itu semua, ada satu hal yang membuatnya terlampau putus asa. Ya...hingga detik ini, ia tak tau..dimana dan bagaimana keadaan putra semata wayangnya.

"P-pheyaa"

Panggilan lirih itu membuatnya tersentak, menyadari Seohyun mengikutinya hingga kemari. Musuh tengah mengepung, dan kapanpun bisa saja beralih menyerang Ratu itu.

Akan tetapi, rasa cemasnya membuatnya lengah. Hingga musuh mampu membaca gerakannya dan begitu mudah menebas pedang mengenai paha kanannya.

"Argh"

Sontak Raja Goryeo itu jatuh bersimpuh dan hanya bertumpu pada pedangnya

"PHEYAAAA!" Jerit Seohyun histeris, seraya berlari tergopoh mendekati suaminya.

"Malam ini akan menjadi akhir kekuasaanmu, menyerahlah" Ujar salah seorang pria bersamurai, seraya menghunuskan pedangnya pada sepasang suami istri itu.

"Terkutuk kalian semua!" Pekik Seohyun , membuat beberapa namja itu terkekeh remeh mendngarnya.

Namun tawa itu terhenti, begitu siluet kecil menyita perhatian semua pasang mata dalam ruangan itu.

"A-appa"

Ya, namja mungil yang sedari tadi berlari itu...kini benar—benar menemukan Ayahnya. Entah bagaimana cara Baekhyun berhasil menyelinap dengan selamat diantara kepungan pertumpahan darah itu.

"Appaa!" panggilnya lagi, seraya berjalan mendekat tak peduli keberadaan musuh , dan bahkan sepertinya anak itu tak tau Yonghwa mendapat luka parah.

"Hks...Apppa"

"Baek—hyun" Lirih Yonghwa, menahan sakit

Baekhyun mengusap kasar matanya, terisak hebat kala melihat sang ayah... seolah memang ingin mengadu semua hal mengerikan yang dilihatnya pada sang Ayah.

"Aku takut App—

"Menjauh!"

Langkah bocah mungil itu mendadak tersendat, begitu Seohyun merampas pedang Yonghwa dan menghunuskannya pada putranya sendiri.

"S-seohyun, ja—ngan lakukan i—ni" Ucap Yonghwa terbata, tapi tak berpengaruh apapun pada amarah sang Ratu.

"Seharusnya aku tak pernah melahirkanmu! Seharusnya aku membunuhmu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu!" Cerca Seohyun, menatap bengis seakan Ia benar-benar ingin melenyapkan apa yang dianggapnya sebagai kutukan itu.

"E-eommaa" Baekhyun terisak, merasa ciut sekaligus terancam dengan pedang yang terhunus padanya.

"Aku akan melenyapkanmu! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH PETAKA GORYEO!"

.

.

 **Greb**

Tubuh Baekhyun tertarik cepat kebelakang, menghindari ancaman Seohyun.

"Seorang Ibu yang mengerikan" Seorang pria bertopeng tiba-tiba menghadang, dan tersenyum licik pada Ratu yang tak sepantasnya mengangkat pedang. Terlebih pada keturunannya sendiri.

Sementara beberapa sosok bersamurai di belakangnya, tampak bungkam dan hanya tunduk penuh hormat. Seakan memang menyadari pemimpinnya ingin menguasai waktu yang tersisa.

"N-nuguya?!" Sentak Seohyun geram.

Pria bertopeng itu kembali terkekeh, dan beralih mengunci gerakan Seohyun dengan pedangnya.  
"NUGUYA!"

 **KLANKKK**

Seohyun terperanjat hebat, begitu pria bertopeng itu menyentak pedangnya dengan mudahnya hingga terlempar jauh.

"Pedangmu benar-benar mengganggu nona" Kekehnya seraya berjalan mendekat, seringaiannya pun makin tersimpul tajam kala menyadari ia berhasil menarik raut ciut wanita di hadapannya.

Ia beralih menatap Yonghwa, berdecak geli melihat Penguasa Goryeo itu tampak tak berdaya di hadapannya.

"Goryeo tak lagi bersinar.." Ujarnya sambil memainkan pedangnya di dada Yonghwa, tak peduli seorang wanita dan namja mungil yang melihatnya kembali berteriak .

"K-kau— Yonghwa mengernyit, merasa tubuhnya makin melemah akibat banyak darah yang menyusut

"Sepertinya memang...langit menghendaki kuasamu sampai di sini saja Byun Yonghwa" Tukasnya lagi, merasa menang atas ucapan yang tak pernah ditelak oleh Raja Goryeo itu.

"Ah~ tapi, kali ini aku ingin berbaik hati padamu" Pria bertopeng itu, merunduk dan memegang bahu Yonghwa.

"Aku tak akan membunuhmu dan istrimu, aku akan membiarkan kalian hidup nyaman di tanahku...asalkan—

ia beralih menegakkan tubuh, lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga berdiri di depannya.

"Anak ini...menjadi tawananku" Pungkasnya, seraya menyeringai tajam. Dan diikuti tawa renyah dari beberapa prajurit silla di belakangnya.

Yonghwa terperanjat, ingin bangkit meraih putranya...namun hanya berbuah sia.

Luka di kakinya buka n main lagi meninggalkan rasa sakit, Ia tak bisa berbuat apapun selain jatuh terjerembab di bawah kaki semua musuh itu.  
"Appaaa"Baekhyun menangis dan meronta kasar, begitu pria itu memaksa memisahkannya dari Yonghwa.

"Appa! APPPAA!" Panggilnya pilu

"Baek—Hyun"

"Biarkan kita buang aib itu Pheya...biarkan kita buang kutukan itu!" racau Seohyun seraya memeluk tubuh Yonghwa, menahan pria itu melakukan gerakan lebih demi mengejar putranya yang telah pergi bersama sekawanan musuh itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sosok bertopeng itu mulai menarik pelana kuda, bersamaan dengannya pula pekikikkannya meringkik keras...membawa bocah mungil itu semakin jauh meninggalkan Goryeo yang telah tumbang.

"APPAAAAA!"

.

.

.

* * *

Semilir angin kian berhembus, menyebar aroma bunga soba di tengah musim semi itu. semua memang mengalun dengan semestinya, begitu tenang...begitu hangat.

Kecuali...derap langkah beberapa kuda yang seakan memecah hening di hamparan hijau itu.

"Hks..."

isakkan Baekhyun masih saja tedengar, memang tak sehebat sebelumnya...rasanya Ia terlalu lama menangis dan hanya sesenggukan kecil yang tersisa.

"Diam.." Ujar pria di belakangnya, terdengar berat dan menusuk.

Baekhyun makin tergugu, menyadari satu kenyataan pahit...dirinya benar-benar terpisah jauh dari Ayahnya dan kini orang asing tengah membawanya entah kemana.

Namja mungil itu mengatupkan kedua tangannya, dan menggosoknya cepat.

"Ahjjusi~..Hks... _Musseowo_ (Aku takut), selamatkan aku Ahjussii" Gumam Baekhyun seraya memejamkan matanya, masih mengingat dengan jelas janji yang pernah terucap dari seorang pria. Tapi mengapa, Ahjjusi itu tak kunjung datang?bukankaah Dia berjanji akan menyelamatkannya kapanpun dirinya merasa takut?

Sementara, sosok bertopeng di belakangnya hanya terdiam dan menghela nafas...menyadari Baekhyun rupanya tak mengenali dirinya.

Ah...topeng yang dikenakannya sepertinya benar-benar menutup jati dirinya dengan sangat apik. Akan tetapi, terlepas dari itu semua...sejujurnya Ia tak mengerti. Mengapa dirinya membawa anak itu bersamanya, yang tak lain putra dari musuhnya. Entahlah, tersemat perasaan yang berbeda kala melihat bocah mungil sejak pertama kali Ia melihatnya.

Dan disinilah pungkas dari semua itu,

Baekhyun akan tetap hidup dan menjadi tawanannya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Beberapa Jam Kemudian**

Senyum angkuhnya terkembang sempurna, kala pemandangan Silla terbias di hadapannya. Pria bertopeng itu beralih memperlambat laju kudanya, dan memberi titah yang sama pada semua pengikut di belakangnya.

Hingga kuda-kuda perang itu, berbaur tenang bersama lalu lalang ratusan rakyat Silla, banyak di antaranya bersorai memberi penghormatan dan berbagai bingkisan untuk para prajurit itu atas kemenangannya.

Sesekali Pria itu melirik ke bawah, dan kembali tersenyum tipis melihat bocah mungil itu tampak terkulai di lengannya, Ya...Baekhyun yang kelelahan rupanya terlelap begitu cepat. Tapi biarlah, ini lebih baik dibandingkan melihatnya menangis seperti sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

"Sebar berita bagus ini pada semua rakyat" Ujar Pria bertopeng itu seraya beranjak turun dari kudanya, sementara Baekhyun yang terlelap masih menggelayut di pundaknya. "Dan nikmati kemenangan kalian"

"Nde Pheya" Sahut para pengawal dan prajurit itu serentak.

Ia melangkah pasti memasuki istana, tersenyum tipis pada semua penghuni kerajaan yang mulai menyambutnya dengan tatapan berbinar dan semua pujian langit untuknya.

Bagi mereka, tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain kemenangan sang Raja...langit telah memberkati pria muda itu. Dan membuat hidup mereka semakin di puncak kesejahteraan. Tentu bukan main lagi para penduduk Silla itu mengelu-elukkan Rajanya.

.

.

"Selamat atas kemenangan—

Wanita itu mendadak bungkam, sesaat yang lalu dirinya memang berniat menyambut dengan senyum termanis miliknya, namun urung ia ungkapkan begitu melihat seorang bocah dalam gendongan pria itu. dan sepertinya dia tertidur pulas.

"Anak siapa yang kau bawa itu?"

Wanita itu – Seul Gi- melangkah mendekat, berusaha menuntut jawab pada seorang yang tak kunjung membuka suara. Bahkan terkesan mengabaikannya dengan melenggang menuju kamar dan membaringkan bocah tak di kenal itu di ranjangnya.

"Pheya!" kini, ia mulai meninggikan intonasinya.

Dan...sepertinya memang berhasil membuat pria yang masih mengenakan topeng itu, melihat padanya.

"Tsk..." Decaknya seraya melepas topengnya, Ia menatap tajam wanita cantik itu, Lalu melangkah mendekat untuk meremas pelan pundak Seul Gi

"Suka atau tidak, anak itu akan hidup di sini" Desis Chanyeol, dan menyeringai begitu melihat raut terkejut di sisinya. "Ratu-ku" Lanjut Chanyeol lagi, lalu menarik tangan wanita itu...membimbingnya menuju pintu utama kamarnya.

Seul Gi yang masih tercengang, hanya mengikuti langkah Pria itu dalam diam. Dan begitu pintu kamar tertutup rapat...Ia baru tersadar, Chanyeol kembali mengusirnya dengan cara yang membuai.

"Pheya! Buka pintunya! Tak seharusnya kau membawa anak asing ke dalam istana kita! Siapa anak itu!" Teriak Seul Gi dari luar, seraya menggebrak pintu. Tapi..daun pintu itu tetap bungkam, jangankan terbuka...berdecit pun tidak. "PHEYA!"

Wanita itu berjalan menghentak, terlalu kesal dengan sikap yang menurutnya tak bijak dari Raja Silla itu. Apa lagi sekarang? lebih dari dua tahun semenjak pernikahannya, tak pernah sekalipun pria itu menyentuhnya. Sikap Raja Silla itu sepenuhnya dingin terhadapnya. Sebagai seorang Ratu dirinya tak ubahnya seperti manekin hidup. Hanya dijadikan simbol atau bahkan dimanfaatkan untuk kepentingan Chanyeol semata, ya... demi menjadikannya seorang Raja negri ini.

Tentu bukan main, kecamuk amarah dan dengki dalam dadanya. Pemikiran Sang Raja memiliki wanita lain kian memuncak hingga ke ubun-ubun kala melihat bocah tak dikenal itu.

Mungkinkah...anak itu, putra dari wanita simpanannya? Tapi mustahil!

Chanyeol masih terlalu muda untuk memiliki seorang anak, yang mungkin usianya 9 atau 10 tahun itu. Siapa anak itu sebenarnya?

"Kasim Song!" Jeritnya melengking.

Detik itu pula, seorang pria paruh baya berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya. "Nde... _Mama_ (yang mulia permaisuri)"

"Cari tau latar belakang anak itu! dan mengapa suamiku membawanya kemari!" Sentaknya tak suka, Kasim Song membungkuk penuh hormat, mengisyaratkan titah itu diterimanya dengan sangat baik.

Seul Gi kembali berdengus dan mengibas gaun berkilau itu, sebelum akhirnya melenggang pergi menuju paviliun miliknya.

karena memang, Raja dan Ratu Silla itu...tak tinggal dalam satu atap yang sama.

.

.

.

 **Esoknya**

 **~ChanBaek~**

"Unh~" Sosok mungil itu mulai menggumam dalam tidurnya, semakin lama semakin menggeleng gelisah dengan keringat dingin merembas dari keningnya. Bahkan kedua tangan kurus itupun tampak menggapai-gapai ke atas. Entahlah...tampaknya Baekhyun tengah memimpikan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Hks...Ngh! Appaa...APPAAA!" Baekhyun berjengit terduduk, namun detik itu pula seorang pria menarik tubuhnya dan mendekapnya erat.

"Ssshh~" Bisik Pria itu –Park Chanyeol- seraya mengelus pelan punggung sempit Baekhyun.

lama ...Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun terisak di dadanya, hingga akhirnya bocah mungil itu sedikit menenang dan mulai merasa penasaran dengan sosok yang memberinya pelukan hangat itu.

Ia beringsut menjauhkan tubuhnya, menengadah ke atas dengan kerjapan polosnya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun kala melhiat wajah pria itu. "Ahjjusiiii!" Pekiknya girang, Ia tersenyum lebar, bangkit berdiri ingin melompat-lompat di ranjang.

Namun sesaat kemudian, raut cerah itu berangsur was-was. Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya, dan memaksa menutup mata Chanyeol dengan telapak mungil itu.

"Baekhyun?"

"Hati-hati Ahjjusi~... Namja bertopeng di sini, jangan melihat matanya...dia jahat! sangat jahat Ahjjusi" Celoteh Baekhyun, masih dengan menutup mata Chanyeol. Pandangannya makin mengerjap penuh awas, takut kalau-kalau sosok bertopeng itu datang dan menyerang Ahjjusi-nya.

Chanyeol terdiam, merasa geli dan mungkin sedikit iba melihat sikap Baekhyun yang demikian, haruskah merasa bersalah pada bocah sepolos itu. Ia telah menipunya, membekap rapat semua kebohongan itu dari benak Baekhyun.

"Namja bertopeng?" Ucap Chanyeol seraya menurunkan kedua tangan mungil itu, namun Baekhyun mengelak, dan tetap kekeuh ingin melindungi Chanyeol dari sosok bertopeng mengerikan itu.

"Andwaeyo! Ahjjusi jangan melihatnya...Ahjjusi harus bersembunyi dari—

"Ah! Aku telah mengusir namja bertopeng itu dari sini" Sergah Chanyeol seraya kembali menggenggam kedua tangan kecil itu, kali ini Baekhyun sepertinya terlihat patuh.

Kedua mata kecilnya membulat, merasa takjub dengan ucapan pria dewasa itu. "Jjeongmalyoo?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyum terpalsukan.

"Ahjjusi mengusirnya? Whoaa…Ahjjusi menyelamatkanku lagi. Jinjja? Jinjja?"

"Hn Baekhyun...tenanglah, tak ada satupun yang kau khawatirkan di sini. Sama seperti yang kukatakan, aku kaan datang menyelamatkanmu di saat kau merasa takut" Chanyeol beralih menepuk-nepuk kepala bocah mungil itu. membuat tawa kecil anak manis itu kembali terdengar dan sejenak melupakan ingatan kelamnya, entahlah kehadiran sosok Ahjjusi-nya benar-benar membuatnya merasa tenang bahkan mungkin aman, tanpa tau...kenyataan di balik senyum pria itu.

.

.

 **Beberapa Jam Kemudian**

"Pelayan! Siapkan air hangat dan pakaian terbaik untuk anak ini " Titah Chanyeol pada beberapa dayang di sekitarnya.

"Alggeseumnida… Pheya"

.

.

.

Baekhyun melihat-lihat ke sekitar, lalu menarik-narik lengan pakaian Chanyeol.

"Ahjjusi…apa ini rumahmu?" Tanya Baekhyun masih mengekor kemanapun Raja Silla itu melangkah.

"Hn…saat ini kau berada di rumahku" Chanyeol berujar pelan, kedua tangannya saling bertaut di belakang tubuhnya, melangkah penuh kuasa…mengamati para pelayan dan dayang itu mengisi kolam pemandian dengan air hangat dan taburan bunga mawar di dalamnya.

"Whoaa…Daeebak, rumah Ahjjussi sangat besar. Seperti istana Appa" Baekhyun menunduk, begitu lirih kala mengucapkan kata terakhirnya. Anak itu kembali ingat akan Ayahnya, bahkan samar-samar kedua manic caramel itu mulai pias menahan tangis.

"Cepatlah mandi, akan kutunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik untukmu" Chanyeol menunduk cepat dan berbisik, seolah memang menyadari perubahan raut Baekhyun.

Dan benar saja, Baekhyun terlihat mengangguk cepat mendengarnya. Bahkan begitu bersemangat ingin menceburkan dirinya ke dalam kolam.

Tapi Dayang dengan cepat menahannya. "T-tunggu Tuan, air ini masih sangatlah panas. kami akan menyesuaikan suhunya untuk anda" Ucap Dayang itu, membuat Baekhyun mendelik dan menghentak kaki kesal.

Sementara Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh pelan, setidaknya Ia sedikit tau tabiat Baekhyun. Cukup menyenangkan melihatnya dan mungkin memang menjadi penawar rasa jenuhnya.

.

.

.

"Pheya…Bukankah tujuan itu telah tercapai. Memanfaatkan anak itu dan melihat Goryeo jatuh di tangan kita. Tapi mengapa anda masih bertekad membawa anak itu ke dalam istana?" Seorang panglima yang sedari tadi setia mengikutinya, mulai membuka suara. Keduanya memang telah meninggalkan kolam pemandian itu, dan kesempatan yang tersisa membuat panglima itu tanpa segan bertanya.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, sedikit menoleh dan melempar smirk khasnya. "Hn…karna anak itu tawananku" Singkatnya begitu saja, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Tentu…pria itu tak mampu menyergah atau bahkan bertanya lebih jika sang raja sepertinya memang enggan berbicara.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ku dengar, dia dari Goryeo" Ujar seorang dayang berbisik dengan para dayang lainnya saat mengusap dan menggosok pelan, kulit Baekhyun dengan air hangat itu.

"ya…aku juga mendengarnya, tapi untuk apa diperlakukan seistimewa ini?" Sahut Dayang yang lain.

Sementara, Wajah bocah yang sedang dimandikannya itu tampak tertekuk kusut. Ia mendengar…bahkan sadar, siapa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh para dayang itu.

"Kau benar….aneh sekali bukan, Dia—

"Aisshh! SAKIT! Bisakah kalian menggosok punggungku dengan benar?!" **BYURR**

Tiba-tiba saja, Baekhyun memukul air dengan kedua tangannya. membuat air dalam kolam menciprat hingga sebagian mengenai mata para dayang itu.

"A-ahh…sabun masuk ke dalam mataku! Perih! Perih!" Salah seorang dayang tampak menghentak kaki kebingungan, dan memaksa yang lain menyiram matanya dengan air bersih.

"O-otohkkae? gwaenchanayo?" Panik dayang yang lain.

Sementara Baekhyun tampak meringis melihat para dayang itu begitu kacau, Ia kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri sembari memainkan buih dan taburan petal mawar dalam kolam itu. tak peduli dayang di belakangnya masih menjerit histeris. Ah…anak itu rupanya cukup puas, memberi sedikit kenakalannya pada dayang penggosip itu.

Sesaat kemudian, setelah semuanya kembali tenang. para dayang itu kembali masuk ke dalam kolam. dan melanjutkan tugasnya memandikan Baekhyun sebelum tubuh mungil itu menggigil kedinginan.

Tapi kali ini tak ada nada sumbang yang terdengar, dayang-dayang itu terlihat bungkam dan tenang.

Lebih baik memang…Tapi Baekhyun tak puas dengan suasana hening seperti itu. Ia kembali bangkit berdiri sembari berkacak pinggang.

"Buatkan aku perahu kertas! aku ingin bermain di sini"

"N-ne?" Dayang itu tampak tak yakin dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

Baekhyun makin mengerucutkan bibir tak suka. Hingga tiba-tiba saja ia menghentak kaki dan merengek sejadinya, membuat air kolam itu kembali beriak dan sebagian tumpah keluar. Sontak…Semua dayang itu dibuat panik melihatnya, mereka berlari tergopoh mencari setiap bahan yang ada…demi membuat sebuah perahu.

sebelum tangisan anak itu pecah, dan membuat sang Raja murka.

Dan di sinilah, Baekhyun begitu antusias memainkan perahu kertasnya.

.

.

.

"Tuan muda, hari hampir petang sebaiknya lekas—

"Tidak mau!" sergah Baekhyun seraya berenang-renang kecil menjauhi dayang itu.

"Tuan muda, tidak baik berlama-lama di dalam air" Seorang dayang memaksa mengejar Baekhyun dan diikuti dayang yang lain.

Tapi seolah menjadi kesenangannya, Baekhyun lebih memilih berenang ke sisi yang lain…mempermainkan para dayang itu untuk mengejarnya, hingga membuat dayang itu basah kuyup. Tak pelak kikikkan ceria Baekhyun terdengar di setiap penjuru pemandian.

"Tuan Muda!"

"Ahahahahahaha!"

"Tuan Mudaaaa"

.

.

.

.

"Apa? Pangeran mahkota Goryeo?!" Wanita cantik itu tampak mengangkat sebelah alis kala mendengar penjelasan dari kasim kepercayaannya.

"Jadi—

Seul Gi beralih memutar tubuh, "Dia tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Raja?" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Benar Mama…menurut berita yang hamba dengar dari para pengawal, anak itu adalah tawanan kerajaan"

Seul Gi mendadak membulatkan mata lebar. "Cih! Tawanan kerajaan? Tapi anak itu diperlakukan seistimewa itu? Jika benar Dia tawanan maka—

 **BRUGHH**

Seul Gi, mendelik tak suka. Begitu seorang anak…tiba-tiba menabraknya. Hingga membuat bocah yang telah kuyup itu terjengkang ke belakang.

Baekhyun mengerjap cepat, senyum riangnya lenyap seketika kala melihat wajah wanita muda di hadapannya. Ia sedikit beringsut ke belakang namun tersendat, begitu tangan wanita itu terulur dan menyentuh dagunya.

"Oh! jadi ini…Pangeran Negri Goryeo itu?" Desisnya pelan, seraya mengulas senyum sinis.

Baekhyun masih terdiam, menerka-nerka siapa sebenarnya wanita asing di hadapannya itu.

"Aku memang belum tau pasti, untuk apa Dia membawamu kemari. Tapi—

"Apa kau juga dayang?" Celoteh Baekhyun tiba-tiba, membuat wanita itu menengakkan tubuh cepat dan menatap geram pada bocah mungil itu. Dayang dia bilang?

"Mwoo?!"

"Kau ingin bermain denganku? Tunggu sebentar" Lanjut Baekhyun lagi, seraya bangkit mengambil sebuah timba kayu lalu—

 **BYUUURRRRR**

Air mengguyur cepat tubuh wanita itu, dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya…sepenuhnya basah. Tak ayal, jeritan jengkel pun terdengar melengking di dalamnya. Kecuali Kikikkan kecil dari seorang bocah yang masih melompat lompat girang ingin bermain itu.

"YYAAAACKKK!"

"T-tuan muda—

Beberapa dayang yang sempat mengejar Baekhyun tampak membulatkan mata terkejut, melihat Sang Ratu tampak kuyup dan kumal. Namun detik itu pula…mereka bersimpuh. Menahan geli sekaligus takut akan dihukum. Karna membiarkan Baekhyun bersikap liar seperti ini.

.

.

"KAU! BERANI-BERANINYA BERSIKAP LANCANG DENGANKU?!"

Teriak Seul Gi geram, sambil menarik kasar tangan Baekhyun.

"Keributan apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Seorang Pria tampak melangkah mendekat, dan mengernyit heran melihat kekacauan di depannya. Tampak Baekhyun hanya mengenakan sebuah handuk basah yang melilit di perutnya, dan Seul Gi terlihat basah kuyup, benar-benar tak mencerminkan pribadi seorang Ratu.

Apa mereka tengah mandi bersama?

"Kau lihat! Apa yang telah anak ini perbuat terhadapku!"

Chanyeol mengamati dengan seksama penampilan wanita itu. "Hn…kau basah kuyup" Ujar Chanyeol santai, membuat emosi wanita itu makin menjadi-jadi.

"Hanya itu?! Dia menyiramku dengan air! Aku tak menyukai anak ini! Kembalikan saja dia…atau kurung—

"Tsk! Pergilah keringkan tubuhmu. Penampilanmu sangat kacau, merusak mataku" Sergah Chanyeol seraya mengibas-ngibaskan jemari panjangnya.

Tak peduli, wanita itu terlihat memerah menahan semua amarah dan diabaikan seperti ini. "Hmph!"

Seul Gi, mengangkat ujung gaun basahnya, memutar tubuh lalu menghentak kaki meninggalkan tempat itu. Meski nyatanya, sesekali Ia nyaris terpeleset…karna lantai yang basah.

.

.

Sesaat kemudian, Chanyeol beralih memandang Baekhyun. Dan berdecak melihat bocah itu tampak pucat, karna sepertinya terlalu lama bermain di air.

"Baekhyun" Panggilnya seraya menunduk, menyamakan tingginya dengan bocah mungil itu.

"Ne Ahjjusi~…" Sahutnya riang.

"Aku tak pernah mengizinkanmu bermain-main hingga seperti ini. Berhenti…dan biarkan para dayang mengeringkan tubuhmu" Tegasnya, membuat bocah mungil itu mempoutkan bibir kesal. Namun cukup patuh mendengarkan ucapan Chanyeol, dengan melangkah lesu mendekati semua dayang itu.

.

.

.

* * *

Malam itu….para dayang dan pelayan kembali dibuat panik. Baekhyun yang semula tenang, kini kembali rusuh meronta.

Semua yang tak sesuai dengan keinginannya, akan dihempas begitu saja…hatinya sedang tak menentu kali ini. kerinduannya akan sang Ayah dan pengasuhnya –Sooyoung- kian menjadi, membuat anak itu menangis dan merengek.

"Tuan Muda… lihat semua perahu kertas ini, apa—

"Tidak suka! Aku tidak mau! Buang semuanya! Hks Appaa!"

.

.

.

"P-Pheya" Seorang pelayan pria tampak tergopoh menyambut kedatangan sang Raja, yang memang sengaja datang berkunjung, untuk menemui Baekhyun.

"Ada apa? Di mana anak itu?"

"J-josseonghamnida Pheya, kami tak bisa menenangkannya"

"…."

Chanyeol mengernyit, lalu memutuskan untuk melangkah ke dalam paviliun itu.

Raja Silla itu kembali berdecak, melihat ruangan Baekhyun tampak kacau….banyak benda berserakan di bawahnya. Ia beralih mendekati Baekhyun yang masih meronta kesal bahkan berguling-guling di atas ranjang.

"Baekhyun—

Chanyeol terdiam, begitu memegang tangan Baekhyun. Pandangannya menajam, dan Ia mulai bergerak cepat menyentuh dahi anak itu.

"Dia demam" Ujarnya kemudian, membuat semua pelayan dan dayang itu makin menunduk.

"Bawa ramuan pereda demam kemari"

.

.

"Ahjjusii~…Appa, aku ingin bertemu Appaa" Rengek Baekhyun, seraya menarik-narik pakaian Chanyeol. Tatapannya begitu pias, karna panas tubuhnya dan juga rasa sedihnya.

Chanyeol berdehem, sebelum akhirnya memerintahkan para dayang dan pelayan itu untuk keluar. Membiarkan dirinya hanya berdua saja dengan bocah yang masih terisak itu.

.

.

"Minumlah.." Chanyeol, berusaha menarik tubuh mungil itu untuk terduduk, tapi Baekhyun menggeliat dan kembali meronta di atas ranjang, hingga nyaris membuat ramuan di tangan pria itu terlempar.

"NGH!"

"Dengar Baekhyun"

"Aku ingin bertemu Appa…Hks" namja mungil itu mengelak, dan lebih memilih memukul-mukul ranjang dengan kesal.

"Kau tak ingin mendengarku?"

Baekhyun terdiam, dengan mata pias itu Ia mulai menatap sosok pria di atasnya. "Ahjjussi~ Bawa Appa ke sini" Rengeknya seraya menggelengkan kepala.

Raja Silla itu beralih, beringsut ke atas ranjang…dan memenjarakan tubuh mungil itu di antara kedua lengannya. "Aku tak bisa membawa Ayahmu kemari"

"Waeyoo?" Baekhyun mengerjap cepat, membuat bulir bening itu lolos cepat dari pelupuknya.

"Hn…aku hanya tidak bisa melakukannya" Ujarnya seadanya.

"Bawa Baekhyun pulang…Ahjjusi~" Rengek Baekhyun lagi, mencoba opsi lain yang mungkin bisa terkabul.

Pria tampan itu hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, dan mengusap air mata Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. Sepertinya demam anak itu, turut membuat perasan Baekhyun tak mementu. "Akupun juga tak bisa melakukannya"

"Hks" Baekhyun kembali terisak, merasa keinginannya ditelak begitu saja. Entahlah, dadanya merasa sesak dan membuat air bening itu tak kunjung berhenti keluar dari matanya. Lebih lagi…kepalamya makin berdenyut pening.

"Buka bibirmu" Ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun menggeleng, dan terlihat lesu mendengarkan Chanyeol. "Baekhyun pusing, tidak mau bermain lidah" Ujar anak itu, seakan cepat menangkap maksud Chanyeol.

Namun Raja silla itu hanya terkekeh mendengarnya, sesuatu serasa berdesir halus dalam dadanya kala mendngar celoteh kelewat polos itu.

Mungkin kali ini tak semudah biasanya, untuk membujuk Baekhyun. Ia beralih menyentuh tengkuk Baekhyun, dan mengangkatnya…membuat namja mungil itu sedikit menengadah.

"Pusing?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Uhm…sangat sakit Ahjussi" Gumamnya, memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Sshh…" Desis Chanyeol seraya menahan tangan mungil itu. "Karna kau terlalu lama bermain dengan air, jangan mengulangnya lagi. Arrasseo?"

"…."

Tak ada jawaban berarti, namja mungil itu hanya mengangguk namun tetap dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di sudut matanya. entahlah rasanya, panas tubuhnya serasa menjalar ke dalam matanya.

"Sekarang buka bibirmu…aku akan mengusir rasa sakit itu"

Seolah patuh dan memang mendengar, Baekhyun mulai membuka sedikit bibirnya. memperlihatlan rongga mulut yang terlihat memerah karna demamnya.

Sejenak, Pria tampan itu menghela nafas….lalu meminum cairan asing dalam sebuah cangkir sebelum akhirnya menyatukan bibir keduanya, dan membagi ramuan dalam mulutnya.

"Mph! Mhmm!"

Ia mengernyit, begitu menyadari Baekhyun tampak memukul-mukul lengannya. Karna tersedak ramuan itu…Tapi Ia tetap bersikeras, memagut bibir mungil itu lebih dalam…bahkan memaksanya terbuka lebih lebar, hingga di pastikan Baekhyun benar-benar meneguk semua ramuan itu.

.

.

"Pa—hit Ahjjusii" Gumam Baekhyun seraya menjulurkan lidahnya, apa ini? permainan lidahnya dengan Ahjjusinya tak seperti biasanya yang terasa manis.

Kali ini benar-benar pahit, sangat pahit!

"Hn…pahitnya hanya sebentar" Bisik Chanyeol, seraya menekan dagu lancip itu. Lalu kembali mencium Baekhyun, Menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam…dan memainkan saliva yang terasa panas di dalam bibir mungil itu.

"Ngh~..mhmm"

"Buka bibirmu lebih lebar" Bujuk Chanyeol di sela-sela pagutannya.

Baekhyun mengerjap sesaat dan begitu patuh membuka bibirnya, membiarkan Pria itu leluasa menghisap lidahnya, menariknya keluar dan memainkannya begitu intens. Hingga saliva keduanya semakin banyak merembas di sudut bibir Baekhyun.

"Angh…"

Kedua tangan mungilnya menggapai ke atas, mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa diremasnya.

Tengkuk Chanyeol menjadi satu-satunya pegangan paling nyaman, Baekhyun meremasnya bahkan menarik surai hitam Raja Silla itu, sebagai reflek lampiasan rasa nikmat yang berbeda.

"Uhmp~ A-Ahjjusii"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Te** **be ceee**

.

 **Next Chapter**

"Apa yang kau makan?!" Chanyeol mengeras, dan mengguncang tubuh mungil itu, memaksa Baekhyun lekas mengeluarkan sesuatu dalam bibirnya.

"Nghh.."

Tapi sepertinya memang terlambat, bocah itu telah menelannya habis. dan kini menyisakan tubuh menggeliat tak nyaman, dengan peluh yang merembas.

.

.

"Ngh! ah! Ga—tal Ahjjusii" Rengek Baekhyun, memaksa tangan Chanyeol lekas bergerak menyentuh genital mungilnya, yang terasa membengkak di dalam sana.

Chanyeol mengernyit menahan nafsu. Tapi apa yang sebenarnya dimakan anak itu, hingga membuatanya bereaksi seperti ini.

.

.

"Ackhh!" Tubuh mungil itu menggigil, begitu Chanyeol benar-benar memasukkan genital mungil itu kedalam mulutnya. Menghisapnya pelan, dan memainkannya di dalam dengan lidahnya. seolah organ kecil itu terasa nikmat layaknya manisan.

.

.

 **BYUUURRRR**

"Eottohkkae, tanganku sangat licin rupanya…umm aku tak bisa berenang, jadi tunggu di sini hingga seorang datang arrasseo?"

"Uhmmp! Mmhhh! to—long! Uhmp!" Baekhyun meronta di dalam air, sekeras apapun ia mencoba untuk berenang ke permukaan.

Tali itu terlalu erat menjerat kakinya, menyeretnya semakin dalam ke dasar sungai.

"Ah…tapi sepertinya, tak akan ada satupun yang datang kemari. Bersenang-senanglah di dalam sana anak manis" Kikik wanita itu, seraya menghempas gaunnya, lalu melenggang anggun menuju istana.

Meninggalkan seorang bocah yang masih terjerat di dalam sungai

 _'Ahjjusi musseowo'_

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeoonngggg….Gloomy datang membawa Chapter 3 nya,

Bagaimana Chinggu, masih layak dilanjutkan atau tidak.

Review Jusseyoo :) jika ingin membaca kisah selanjutnya hehe

*FF Blood on A White Rose, sedang proses, mohon ditunggu :)

Dan untuk:

 **90Rahmayani, restikadena90 , gloriadelafenni , Shengmin137 , kyukyu , Eun810 , lily kurniati77 , Byunsilb, ceceshii , Jung Minjii , kyuhyunsqueen , CBZAAY , VlnChuu, LUDLUD , CussonsBaekby , Sakura Bee , Hyun CB614 , LyWoo , angelaalay , jiellian21, dwi yuliantipcy, BaekkiChannie , istiqomahpark01 , Ervyanaca , vava1487, Zahra427 , Bubblelights, barampuu, Hyo luv ChanBaek, Siti409, Galaxy Aquarius , valsxid ,** dan **All Guest**

Terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya,

jangan lupa review lagi neeee

Saranghaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeee


	4. Chapter 4

**Main Cast : Chanyeol (25 years old ) X Baekhyun (9 years old)**

 **Other Cast : Kejutan...temukan di dalam nyaa :)**

 **Disclaimer : fic ini pure milik Gloomy Rosemarry aka Cupid KM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

"Angh…"

Kedua tangan mungilnya menggapai ke atas, mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa diremasnya.

Tengkuk Chanyeol menjadi satu-satunya pegangan paling nyaman, Baekhyun meremasnya bahkan menarik surai hitam Raja Silla itu, sebagai reflek lampiasan rasa nikmat yang berbeda.

"Uhmp~ A-Ahjjusii"

* * *

 ***** Warning! Fic ini berate M, Mengandung konten dewasa, mohon untuk dikondisikan :)

 **Chapter 4**

 **Love Of Fallen Leaves**

 **.**

Derik serangga malam semakin nyaring terdengar, mengiringi malam yang kian berangsur pekat di atas sana. Nyala api, tak pernah surut berpijar di setiap sudut istana. Menjadi pemandu, bagi siapapun yang memang terjaga.

Tak ubahnya dengan seorang pria, di balik tirai berlapis sutera itu. Ia masih terjaga dan terlihat menawan, meski di bawah temaram cahaya lilin sekalipun.

Tak ada satupun yang menduga, apa yang tengah dilakukannya detik ini. Pembawaanya yang begitu agung, mampu mengecoh siapapun yang melihatnya. Tanpa melihat sisi lain dari dirinya.

Ya...dan di sinilah dirinya. Mencumbu seorang bocah mungil, yang masih memiliki pemikiran begitu dangkal.

Ia menikmatinya, Dan dan tak dipungkirinya...menyentuh bocah itu. Membuat sesuatu dalam drinya berdesir hebat. tanpa peduli, apa yang dilakukannya adalah sesuatu yang terlarang bagi seorang Raja sepertinya.

"Angh~..ahh" Sosok kecil itu mulai melenguh, reflek meraba-raba bantal di bawahnya mencari pegangan begitu lidah pria itu berusaha menerobos semakin dalam hingga menyentuh telaknya.

Chanyeol menyeringai di sela pagutannya, menyadari tubuh mungil itu bergetar di bawah kungkungannya. Membujuknya merencanakan pergerakan yang lain setelah ini.

"~Jushi...mpfth...ahjus—mph" Mata Baekhyun membuka dan memejam, begitu pria itu menyedot kuat belahan bibirnya bergantian. Ia tak tau apa-apa kala itu, yang Baekhyun tau...Ahjjusinya sangat pandai bermain dengan bibirnya. hingga membuat...jutaan kupu-kupu kecil seperti bertebaran di dalam perutnya.

"Buka bibirmu lebih lebar sayang" Bisik Chanyeol masih dengan mengecupi mesra dagu mungil yang telah penuh dengan lelehan saliva keduanya.

Bocah mungil itu mengerjap, meski terengah...namun Ia terlihat begitu patuh membuka bibir mungilnya. Membuat Pria kekar itu menyergapnya cepat...membekap penuh bibir kecilnya, bahkan menghisapnya kuat-kuat, hingga lidah dan saliva Baekhyun terhisap masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ugh—hngg~" Baekhyun terbelalak merasakan sensasi lain dalam mulut Chanyeol. Kedua tangan kecilnyapun semakin aktif mencakar-cakar bantalnya sendiri, sebelum akhirnya tangan besar Chanyeol menggenggam dan membuatnya saling bertaut pas.

Persetan! jika apa yang dilakukannya kini gila...

mencumbu seorang bocah di bawah umur, dan laki-laki pula.

ia tertarik, dan libidonya meningkat ratusan kali lipat dengan menyentuh bocah itu seperti ini.

Jauh berbeda, saat melihat Seulgi telanjang bulat di hadapannya. Ah! Chanyeol ingat betul...malam pertamanya berakhir naas, Ia menahan mual yang hebat melihat wanita itu melucuti pakaiannya sendiri satu persatu, lalu muntah begitu saja...saat Seulgi berusaha menyentuhnya dengan dua gundukkan di dadanya.

Sial! Ia benar-benar muak mengingat malam mengerikan itu. Bahkan tiap kali melihat permaisurinya itu, hanya trauma yang tersisa. Hingga membuatnya...enggan bahkan tak sudi hidup dalam atap yang sama. Satu yang Raja Sila itu ketahui dari dirinya,Ia tak akan terangsang dengan wanita.

Seulgi tak lebih dari simbol untuknya, suka atau tak suka...Wanita itu harus tau, ia tak bisa menerimanya. Dan jikapun ingin meninggalkan istana ini...sejak jauh hari, di awal pernikahan keduanya. Chanyeol telah mempersilakannya tanpa kekangan apapun. Karna sejatinya, pernikahan itu hanya ikatan politik semata, demi menjadikannya Seorang Raja. Dan Seulgi...mendapat kejayaan dalam pihaknya.

"Kau pintar Baekhyun" Bisik Chanyeol sambil menggigiti daun telinga Baekhyun.

"Nnh~ Ohh...mmh" Baekhyun menggeliat, semakin memiringkan kepalanya...seakan merengek pada pria itu untuk mencumbu lebih daun telinganya.

Jemari panjangnya tak lagi menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, melainkan kini telah bersarang di dalam pakaian menyerupai kimono itu...lalu membelai lembut perut hangat Baekhyun.

membuat bocah mungil itu makin menggeliat keenakan, disentuh atas dan bawah seperti itu. "Eumhh...e—nak ahjjusi mmh" Cicitnya lirih, seraya menarik-narik pakaian Chanyeol tak peduli...jika panas tubuhya makin meningkat dan kepala berdenyut pening.

"Kemarilah, naik ke tubuhku" Chanyeol berbaring di sisi Baekhyun, lalu menarik tangan kecil nan lemah itu. Membujuknya untuk bergeser posisi, menaiki tubuhnya.

Baekhyun bangkit, namun—

"Hks.." ia terlihat terisak, begitu pening dikepalanya semakin menjadi. Akan tetapi...mendengar Chanyeol bicara demikian, membuatnya pantang untuk mengelak. Baekhyun tetap memaksa merangkak naik dan menduduki perut pria perkasa itu. Kedua tangannya terlihat bergetar saat bertumpu pada dada Chanyeol, menunjukkan tubuhnya memang dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja.

Chanyeol menyeringai, tangannya bergerak menyentuh paha mulus di kedua sisi pinggulnya itu, lalu merabanya ke atas...hingga kimono Baekhyun mulai tersingkap.

"Mhh~ah" Baekhyun kembali mendesah, namun kedua mata sipit itu tetap menatap pias ke arah Chanyeol.

Seringaian itupun makin terulas tajam di sudut bibirnya, demi apapun itu...Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat menggoda jika dilihat dari sisi seperti ini. Ia beralih menyentuh tengkuk Baekhyun, memaksa bocah mungil itu merunduk mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Cium aku Baekhyun" Ucap Chanyeol kemudian.

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Cium Ahjjusi?"

"Seperti yang kulakukan pada bibirmu" Jelasnya...sambil mengelus wajah memerah karena demam itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk polos, Ia sedikit beringsut ke atas dada Chanyeol, lalu—

' **Chup'**

Satu kecupan lugu, mendarat cepat di bibir tebalnya. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan...ah apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikirannya kali ini, hingga mengerjai bocah semurni itu. sejatinya, Baekhyun adalah tawanannya...putra dari musuh yang seharusnya Ia asingkan.

Akan tetapi pembawaan bocah mungil itu, mampu membuainya hingga bertingkah segila ini. tak salah...jika para dayang menyebut Baekhyun tawanan spesial untuk Raja Sila itu.

Chanyeol beralih menangkup wajah bulat itu, merasa tak puas dengan hanya satu kecupan saja.

Menarik wajah Baekhyun mendekat, lalu melumat bringas bibir mungilnya...hingga membuat belahan ranum itu terlihat membengkak akibat perbuatannya.

"Hmmh...mhhah..ahjuss~mpfth"

..

Chanyeol mengernyit heran, begitu menyadari kepala Baekhyun terasa begitu berat menekan wajahnya. ia putuskan untuk menyudahi pagutan bibir itu, dan begitu melepasnya—

"nnh~"

Bocah mungil itu lunglai kesamping dan bersandar nyaman di ceruk lehernya.

"Kau tidur Baekhyun?" panggil Chanyeol seraya mengelus punggung sempit bocah yang tertidur tengkurap di atas tubuhnya itu.

Sang Raja Silla menghela nafas pelan, satu kepentingan masih terabaikan di bawah sana. Ah sial! miliknya masih menegang keras. sementara bocah kecil itu sudah tertidur seperti ini.

Tunggu!

Chanyeol seakan menampar telak pemikirannya.

Pikiran macam apa yang baru saja terlintas? tidakkah ia baru saja berharap ingin merasakan tubuh Baekhyun?

Chanyeol bergegas, mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dengan pelan lalu membaringkannya senyaman mungkin di ranjangnya. sejenak...pria itu menatap lekat bibir tipis yang minta dikecup itu. Tapi lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas berat, lalu menyeka sisa saliva di bibir Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Berada di dekatmu, cukup membuatku gila" Gumamnya seraya bangkit mendudukkan tubuhnya dan memandang penuh iba pada miliknya yang masih berkedut di bawah sana.

Chanyeol beralih melangkah menuju pemandian, di sisi paviliun itu. Tempat yang cukup rahasia untuk seorang Raja menghabiskan waktu mandinya.

tapi Raja Silla itu tidak melewatkan waktunya untuk mandi...

melainkan melakukan ritual lain demi, memanjakan miliknya yang menegang sempurna karena Baekhyun.

"Ssshh~ Ahh" Desisnya, masih dengan mengocok genital besar itu naik turun...fantasinya kian melambung, merangsang lebih hebat lagi semua birahi itu kala membayangkan wajah Baekhyun yang mendesah nikmat di bawahnya.

"Baek~ahh" Gerakan tangan itu makin tak terkendali, meremas dan mengurut tanpa jeda. Wajah Baekhyun menjadi perangsang tersendiri untuknya. hingga—

"AH!"

Tubuh kekar itu menengang, begitu semburan sperma hangat menyeruak keluar dan sebagian menetes ke dalam kolam pemandian.

Chanyeol terengah, lalu terkekeh hambar..

Dirinya yang sudah tak waras lagi atau apa?

Hingga Ia terangsang seperti ini hanya karena bocah bernama Baekhyun itu.

.

.

.

"Dia sudah tertidur, nyalakan lilin aroma dan pastikan anak itu tidak terjaga malam ini" Ujar Chanyeol pada beberapa dayang dan pelayan di luar pintu paviliun.

"Baik Yang Mulia Raja" sahut para dayang dan pelayan itu, lalu begitu Chanyeol mengambil langkah pergi...mereka menghambur cepat ke dalam, mematik lilin dan menggerai semua tirai hingga dipastikan suhu ruangan menjadi semakin nyaman untuk Baekhyun.

.

.

.

* * *

"Biarkan aku masuk!" suara seorang Yeojja terdengar melengking tak suka, begitu seorang pengawal terlihat menghadang langkahnya.

"Maaf Yang Mulia Ratu, hamba diperintahkan menjaga pintu ini dan melarang siapapun masuk selama Raja pergi, tak terkecuali Yang Mulia Ratu" Tukas pria itu seraya menunduk penuh hormat.

"Apa kau bilang? Jadi Suamiku tak ada di dalam kamarnya? Kemana Dia?" Sentak Seulgi, makin kesal setelah mendengar Chanyeol pergi semalam ini, pemikiran akan Raja memiliki wanita lain di luar sana pun semakin menggila memenuhi benaknya.

"Sesuatu yang mendesak, telah memanggil Yang Mulia Raja meninggalkan tempat ini"

"Cih! Mendesak apanya? Apa seorang _gisaeng_ menggodanya—

"Kurasa, aku tak mengundangmu untuk perjamuan makan malam"

Seorang pria, tiba tiba muncul dan melangkah tenang...mendekati Ratu yang masih mendelik tak suka itu.

"Diundang atau tidak, aku bebas melangkah kemanapun di tempat ini, karena aku Ratu dan aku istrimu!"

Chanyeol terkekeh sinis, Ia melirik pada sang pengawal dan seolah mengerti...Pengawal itu memohon diri untuk pamit, meninggalkan Raja dan Ratu itu dalam perbincangan yang dianggap penting.

"Aku harus kembali menjelaskan hal penting di sini" Ujarnya dengan mata menghunus tajam. "Seulgi~ah...bukankah sudah ku katakan, aku tak bisa menerimamu...terlebih mencintaimu. Dan kata istri—" Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya seraya menyingkirkan petal sakura di puncak kepala Seulgi.

"Kau lebih berhak menjadi Istri pria lain, dibandingkan dengan Pria sepertiku" Lanjutnya seraya melenggang santai ke dalam kamarnya, dan menutup rapat-rapat pintu itu.

Menyisakan seorang wanita dengan tangan terkepal kuat di kedua sisi tubuhnya, dan jangan lupakan mata memerah menahan semua amarah itu.

"Kupastikan kau akan bertekuk lutut padaku..Park Chanyeol!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Esoknya**

Pagi itu, dayang dan para pelayan begitu tergesa namun tak sembarang untuk melangkah. Mereka tengah disibukkan dengan perjamuan makan pagi, semua tentu beralasan begitu Ibu suri yang memberi titah akan santap pagi di istana utama. Seperti biasa,hanya jamuan antar keluarga saja.

Tak terlalu resmi, tapi juga tak bisa dibilang sederhana...karna begitu banyak jenis santapan mewah yang tersaji di atas meja berbentuk persegi panjang itu.

Tapi rasanya, ada yang berbeda di perjamuan kali ini, begitu sesosok bocah mungil terlihat mengikuti Raja Sila memasuki ruangan megah bertapis logam mulia itu.

ya...bocah yang telah sembuh dari demamnya itu-Baekhyun- tak pernah melepaskan genggaman tangannya di ujung pakaian Chanyeol, mengekor kemanapun raja Silla itu melangkah. Dan Chanyeol hanya membiarkannya, ia tak keberatan Baekhyun melekat padanya seperti ini...tak peduli pakaian agungnya mungkin bisa saja kusut akibat remasan tangan Baekhyun.

"Duduk di sini" Ujar Chanyeol seraya membimbing bocah manis itu untuk duduk di sebuah kursi, tapi Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir, terlihat mengelak.

"Tidak mau Ahjjusi, Baekhyun duduk di dekat Ahjuss—

"Sssh..." Sergah Chanyeol seraya menatap tegas bocah mungil itu. Kali ini Ia berharap, Baekhyun menjaga sikapnya di hadapan Ibu Suri.

Entahlah, apa motif Raja Silla itu membiarkan Baekhyun ikut dalam perjamuan makan pagi itu, Baekhyun hanyalah anak asing. Bukan tidak mungkin, Ibu Suri akan murka jika melihat Baekhyun nantinya.

tapi...Ia merasa memang harus membawa serta anak itu.

.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lesu, dan berjalan malas...duduk di meja kedua dari posisi Chanyeol.

Tapi paras murungnya berangsur cerah, begitu Baekhyun melihat butir buah anggur terlihat menjuntai. Menarik perhatian bocah itu

Baekhyun memetik lima buah anggur itu..lalu menggulirkannya di atas meja...hingga beradu, layaknya tengah bermain gundu.

"Baekhyun...itu makanan, tidak untuk dimainkan" Suara Chanyeol di ujung meja, membuat Baekhyun kembali mempoutkan bibir kecilnya. Ia meraup semua buah anggur itu lalu melemparnya asal ke arah dayang yang sedang menyiapkan teh bunga krisan di sebrangnya.

"Ah! Aww!" Pekik dayang itu kelabakan, nyaris menumpahkan teh itu. Bahkan beberapa anggur yang dilempar Baekhyun, masuk ke dalam cangkir yang seharusnya disajikan untuk Ratu Seulgi.

"Baekhyun"

"Ugh! Arraseo!" Sahut Baekhyun kesal, seraya melipat tangan di atas meja lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Chanyeol menopang dagu, dan menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum tersimpul, sejujurnya ia tak pernah merasa terhibur seperti ini sebelumnya, melihat wajah menggemaskan dan penuh jenaka itu...seakan membuat angin semi berhembus tenang di sebagian pribadinya yang keras dan terkenal angkuh itu.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja, senyum menawan itu pudar begitu seorang wanita terlihat berjalan anggun mendekati meja perjamuan itu.

Seulgi tersenyum manis, begitu matanya menangkap siluet Chanyeol telah menempati meja agungnya. Namun...detik itu pula Ia mengernyit dan menatap Chanyeol penuh tuntutan, begitu meilhat bocah asing itu turut duduk di meja yang sama.

"Mengapa anak ini di sini?" Tanyanya tak suka.

Chanyeol hanya meliriknya sekilas, lalu membuang muka ke arah yang lain. "Seperti ini kah sikap seorang Ratu, datang setelah Raja menempati mejanya. Hn...mengesankan sekali" Ada nada sindiran dalam kalimat itu,

membuat Seulgi menarik nafas dan berdengus tak enak hati namun juga kesal.

"Paviliunku cukup jauh dari istana, aku terlambat karna Raja sendiri yang membuatnya" Balas Seulgi penuh dengan sindirian.

Chanyeol melempar smirk. "Lebih baik dibandingkan memberimu rumah pohon di belakang istana" Lirihnya entah di dengar atau tidak.

"Pheya...kau belum menjawabnya, mengapa anak ini di sini, dia tak seharusnya—

"Wiiiiii"Baekhyun tiba-tiba merangkak memanjat meja...lalu menunjuk-nunjuk antusias sebuah gumpalan hitam legam di dada Seulgi.

tak pelak, Ratu Silla itupun dibuat naik pitam melihat sikap lancang itu.

"A-apa? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan hah?"

 **KRRIII...KRRI**

Seulgi mengerjap bingung mendengar suara asing menyerupai serangga itu.

"Kau suka bermain dengan serangga?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya menekan-nekan kepala serangga itu.

Sontak, Seulgi melihat kebawah tepat di dadanya...dan menatap horor begitu menyadari seekor serangga besar dan hitam bertengger di dadanya.

"YYYAAAIIKKHHH!" Jeritnya histeris seraya menghentak-hentak kaki jijik. kedua tangannya tampak terkibas kesana kemari tak beraturan, berharap serangga musim semi itu lekas terbang.

"BUANG SERANGGA MENJIJIKKAN INI! AIHH! MENJIJIKKAN!" pekik Seulgi makin melengking, Ia terus menerus meronta namun tak satupun mendengar, bahkan sang raja hanya menatapnya acuh. Hingga seorang dayang mengulurkan tangannya lalu membantu menyingkirkan serangga khas musim semi itu dari gaun indahnya.

"Jangan dibunuh!" Teriak Baekhyun begitu melihat dayang ingin menumbuk serangga itu dengan sebuah batu. Ia berlari mendekat lalu menggenggam erat tangan sang dayang. "Jangan membunuhnya...Dia ingin hidup, ku mohon" Pinta Baekhyun dengan mata mengerjap.

Membuat dayang itu tergagap, melihat wajah mengiba namun menggemaskan itu.

"B-baik Tuan muda" Ucap dayang seraya melepas serangga itu, hingga kembali terbang menuju pepohonan.

"Mengapa kau tak membunuhnya?! Bocah itu bukan yang membawanya kemari?!" Sentak Seulgi seraya menunjuk Baekhyun.

"T-tidak Yang Mulia Ratu...sepertinya serangga itu hinggap saat Ratu berjalan di halaman istana" Ujar sang dayang berusaha membela Baekhyun.

"APA?! Tidak mungkin! Anak itu pasti yang membawanya kemari!"

Chanyeol menggeram pelan, mendengar semua kekacauan yang terdengar berisik. ini masih terlalu pagi untuk mendengar semua nada sumbang dari mulut Ratu itu. Ia menggebrak meja, dan menatap wanita yang masih menggebu-gebu ingin memperkarakan Baekhyun.

"Berlebihan! itu hanya serangga...tak bisakah kau menjaga sikapmu di sini?"  
"Tapi...anak itu—

" **Ibu Suri tiba!"**

Seruan penjaga menyentak seisi ruangan itu. Seulgi cepat-cepat merapikan tatanan gaun dan rambutnya lalu, memposisikan dirinya seanggun mungkin di mejanya, sebelum kedatangan mertuanya itu.

Sementara Baekhyun terlihat patuh mengikuti bimbingan dayang untuk turut duduk di kursi perjamuan itu, bersebrangan dengan posisi Seulgi.

berulang kali Seulgi melempar deathglare padanya, tapi Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan kerjapan polos miliknya. Berpikir sepertinya wanita itu sedang sakit mata.

.

.

.

"Ah...kalian sudah tiba rupanya" Ibu Suri terlihat berjalan perlahan lalu duduk di posisi ujung, bersebrangan dengan Chanyeol, hingga kini Raja Silla dan Ibu Suri itu saling duduk berhadapan

"Suatu kebanggan melihat anda terlihat mempesona di setiap harinya. Langit senantiasa memberkati Yang Mulia Ibu Suri" Seulgi terlihat manis menyampaikan salam dan pujanya. Membuat senyum wanita paruh baya itu terulas penuh kharisma.

"Terima kasih menantuku, semoga langit senantiasa memberkatimu pula" kekehnya, seraya menatap anggun ke depan.

namun pandangannya tersita cepat, begitu melihat seorang bocah tak jauh di depannya.

"Siapa anak ini?" Ujarnya tenang.

Ruangan itu seketika hening. Hanya Seulgi yang terlihat menyeringai menang, yakin bocah itu tak lama lagi akan segera terdepak dari istana ini.

Baekhyun mengerjap, merasa menjadi pusat perhatian kali ini. ia menoleh kesamping tepat pada Ibu Suri itu, lalu tersenyum polos.

Bocah itu terlihat melonjak turun dari kursinya, lalu berlari kecil ke arah Ibu Suri —Park Heechul

"Baekhyun...Byun Baek—hyun" Eja Baekhyun seraya mengetuk-ngetukkan dua telunjuknya.

Heechul mengerjap, sesaat terpesona pada wajah menggemaskan bocah itu. "Baekhyun? Baekhyunnie? itu namamu nak?"

"Uhum, Halmeoni" Sahut Baekhyun, seraya menganggukkan kepala cepat.

Suasana seketika kembali hening. "Mengapa kau memanggilku Halmeoni?"

Seulgi kembali menyeringai, sementara sang raja terlihat ragu ingin menarik Baekhyun menjauh sebelum hal yang tak diinginkan terlanjur terjadi.

"Karena rambut Halmeoni semuanya putih"

Seulgi makin tertawa riang dalam batinnya, kembali yakin Baekhyun akan celaka kali ini. Berbeda halnya dengan Chanyeol yang terbelalak. Sial..Baekhyun mengucapkan kata yang tak seharusnya. Ia segera bangkit dari kursinya. lalu—

"Ahahaha...manis sekali anak ini" Ujar Heechul seraya menepuk-nepuk kepala Baekhyun, membuat Raja Silla itu kembali mendudukkan dirinya. "Ya..ya..ya, panggil aku Halmeoni..aku lebih suka kau memanggilku seperti itu Baekhyunie. Ah...bagaimana ini, aku terlihat tua dengan rambut putihku ini"

" _Yeppeosseo_ (You were beautiful)" Sahut Baekhyun cepat

"Benarkah?"

"Neh! _Neomu ..neomu yeppeosseo_ "

Tapi tak sesuai ekspektasi mereka. Bukannya nada membentak atau bahkan delik sinis penuh amarah, malah yang terlihat wanita itu tertawa senang...bahkan begitu antusias mengelus kepala Baekhyun. Seolah memang terpikat pada bocah berparas manis itu.

"Kau benar-benar pintar memuji rupanya" Ucap Heechul gemas seraya mencubit pelan dagu Baekhyun. "Cha...kembalilah duduk, dan nikmati santap pagi ini" Lanjut Heechul lagi, sambil menatap Baekhyun teduh.

"Halmeoni, Baekhyun duduk di dekat Halmeoni...ne?"

Baekhyun sedikit merengek, sembari memegang lengan wanita paruh baya itu.

"Hm ada apa Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun melirik Seulgi sekilas, dan tatapan ' _Mau apa kau?!_ ' Kembali Ia lihat dari wanita muda itu. Membuat Baekhyun bergidik lalu menatap sang Ibu Suri.

"Ahjjuma itu, menatapku seperti ini—" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar, menirukan Seulgi.

"Aku tidak ingin tertular sakit mata seperti Ahjjuma" Rajuknya berusaha merayu.

"Yack! Kau—

Heechul melirik Seulgi, membuat wanita itu seketika bungkam dan menelan bulat-bulat rasa jengkelnya.

"Hm...Kau boleh duduk di dekatku, Baekhyun" Ujar Heechul sambil tersenyum ramah. Detik itu pula bocah mungil itu kembali menuju mejanya, lalu menarik-narik kursi besarnya...membuat decit memekakkan yang sangat mengganggu.

Apa boleh buat...

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk turun tangan, meletakkan kursi itu di sebelah Ibunya lalu mengangkat Baekhyun hingga terduduk nyaman di atasnya.

"Gomapta Ahjjusii"

Chanyeol diam tertegun, menatap tanpa berkedip senyum manis dari pemilik bibir tipis itu. Ya bibir yang beberapa hari ini kerap di klaimnya.

Sementara Seulgi terlihat berdecak masam, apa-apaan Raja itu. Memperlakukannya seistimewa itu...mungkinkah Chanyeol berniat mengangkatnya sebagai putranya? mengingat sebagai istri, Chanyeol sama sekali tak pernah menjamah tubuhnya.

Maldo Andwae! Jika seperti itu...Dia yang akan terdepak dari istana ini.

.

.

.

Santap pagi itu, berlangsung tenang...mungkin hanya suara sumpit Baekhyun yang terdengar berdenting-denting, karena memang anak itu belum begitu mahir menggunakan sumpitnya.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja, suara Ibu Suri kembali memecah suasana itu,

"Setelah kemenanganmu, mengapa kau menjadi pendiam seperti ini...Puteraku"

Chanyeol meliriknya sekilas, sebelum akhirnya menyimpul seringai di sudut bibirnya. "Apa yang sebenarnya ingin Ibu sampaikan, hingga berkunjung kemari"

Seolah mendengar lelucon segar, Ibu Suri itu tertawa renyah mendengarnya. "Chanyeol~ah...kau benar-benar tak pernah berbasa-basi dengan Ibumu. Baiklah—"

Heechul mulai menarik nafas, lalu menatap dua pasangan di hadapannya. sementara sebelah tangannya tampak mengelus pipi Baekhyun.

"Hampir dua tahun semenjak pernikahan kalian. Aku tak mendengar tanda-tanda menantuku akan mengandung"

Seulgi terbelalak nyaris tersedak. Begitu gugup akan...topik pembicaraan itu. Bagaimana mungkin Ia hamil...jika Chanyeol saja tidak mau menyentuhnya.

"Sebagai Raja, Puteraku harus memiliki keturunan untuk menguatkan tahtanya. Apa Kau dalam keadaan mandul...menantuku?"

Wanita muda itu terperanjat dan menggeleng kasar. "A-animida! aku tidak mandul dan kandunganku cukup sehat... Ibu Suri"

Heechul menyeringai. "Benarkah? Lalu apa yang terjadi di sini?"

Seulgi tampak panik meremas-remas jemarinya sendiri. "I-itu karena Raja tidak—

"Memang belum saatnya, langit memberi anugerah itu padaku" sergah Chanyeol, dan mendelik Seulgi tajam penuh ancaman, sebelum wanita itu bicara terlalu jauh.

"Hmm...jika memang seperti itu, lantas apa gunanya menantuku di sini?"

Seulgi makin panik mendengarnya, bahkan keringat dinginpun kian merembas di keningnya "I-ibu—"

"Bukankah...akan lebih baik, jika kau meminang seorang selir. Yang bisa memberimu keturunan...Chanyeol~ah?" Heechul kembali melirik Seulgi, dan menyeringai penuh sindiran pada wanita muda itu.

Seulgi, beranjak bangkit dari kursinya lalu bersimpuh di hadapan Heechul. "I-ibu! beri aku kesempatan...aku akan menjamin dalam waktu dekat ini, aku akan mengandung. Kupastikan Kami akan segera mendapat keturunan Ibu"

Heechul hanya tersenyum...terlihat anggun namun sarat akan kekejaman di dalamnya. Ah siapapun di negeri Silla ini tau...Heechul sesungguhnya peribadi yang licik dan ambisius.

Dan tentunya sikap yang Raja Chanyeol miliki...menurun banyak dari Ibunya.

"Kuterima permohonanmu...menantuku, tepati janjmu itu...jika tidak—"Heechul menggantungkan kalimatnya, lalu menatap Seulgi dan Chanyeol bergantian.

"Gelar Ratu itu...sebaiknya lekas kau tinggallkan. Lagipula pihakmu tak memiliki apapun selain bergantung pada Silla" Lanjut Heechul kemudian, lalu beralih memandang Baekhyun dan menyeka sisa makanan di pipi bocah itu. "Aissh...perhatikan cara makanmu ini Chaggi, ahahaa manis sekali...anak siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tawa Heechul yang memang menyukai anak kecil, tentu Ia sangat antusias mengamati Baekhyun seperti ini.

Membuat Seulgi makin menggeram tak suka pada bocah itu, dan begitu dirinya menatap Chanyeol. Raja Silla itu hanya melempar pandangan ke lain arah, seraya memejamkan mata menikmati denting klasik yang mengalun indah dari pemain gayageum itu.

Jika seperti ini, tidakkah dirinya...yang menjadi orang asing di sini?

Bukan bocah bernama Baekhyun itu?!

' _Kau benar-benar hama kecil...bocah!'_ Batin Seulgi masih dengan mengepalkan tangan kuat.

.

.

.

* * *

Siang itu, Raja Sila tampak gelisah mengedarkan pandangannya...berjam-jam lamanya ia tak melihat Baekhyun berlarian disekitarnya. Entahlah...Ia merasa ada yang hilang tanpa melihat Baekhyun sedetik saja. Hingga Ia putuskan untuk melangkah menuju paviliun yang Ia sediakan untuk Baekhyun. Barangkali bocah itu memang bermain dengan para dayang di sana.

.

"Di mana anak itu?"

Pelayan itu begitu tergopoh mendekati Chanyeol lalu menunduk hormat. "Tuan muda sedang berbaring di kamarnya, Yang Mulia"

Chanyeol mengernyit. Ini masih terbilang siang, dan berbaring di cuaca sepanas ini...tentu sangat mengherankan. Dan lagi, bukankah demam Baekhyun sudah mereda?

"Apa anak itu demam lagi?"

Sembari mengiringi langkah Chanyeol yang hendak menuju kamar Baekhyun, pelayan itu kembali menjawab dengan kepala tertunduk. "Tuan muda hanya mengeluhkan nyeri diperutnya, tapi kami sudah memberinya ramuan herbal untuk meredakannya"

Ucapan Pelayan itu kembali membuat Chanyeol menautkan keningnya. "Kalian tidak memberinya sembarang makanan bukan?" Tukas Chanyeol penuh penekanan. membuat pelayan itu serba salah ingin menjawabya.

"Ti-tidak yang mulia, terakhir kali Tuan muda makan bersama di perjamuan ...dan hingga siang ini Tuan muda belum menyentuh makanan apapapun"

Chanyeol menghela nafas, lalu berallih berjalan tergesa...memasuki kamar Baekhyun.

.

.

"Baekhyun?" Panggilnya begitu membuka pintu, dan melihat namja mungil itu terbaring di ranjang dengan wajah pucat. Kedua tangan kecilnya pun tampak meremas-remas perutnya sendiri.

"Ahjjusii!~ ukh" Lirih Baekhyun, dan saat merasakan nyeri di perutnya Ia kembali meringkuk.

"Ada apa? perutmu sakit?"

"Umh.." Sahut Baekhyun sambil memejamkan mata. "Sa—kit Ahjjusi"

Chanyeol berdecak melihatnya, tak tega melihat bocah itu kembali seperti ini. kemarin demam dan sekarang, sakit perut. Benar-benar bocah malang yang ringkih, mungkinkah karna anak itu terpisah dari kedua orang tuanya?

Ah! Omong kosong!

Mungkin memang Baekhyun dalam kondisi tidak prima saja.

Ia berniat membuka baju Baekhyun, bertahan di suhu sepanas ini dengan pakaian tebal tentu membuat anak itu tidak nyaman bukan.

"Kemarilah...buka bajumu, kau berkeringat sangat banyak" Gumam Chanyeol seraya memudarkan simpul pakaian Baekhyun lalu melepasnya perlahan...hingga bocah itu hanya mengenakan celana dalam saja.

Namun betapa terkejutnya Raja Silla itu, begitu melihat noda menyerupai darah terbercak di celana dalam berwarna putih gading itu.

Keringat dingin mengucur, Chanyeol mengingat apa yang dilakukannya semalam. Mungkinkah Ia memasukkan jarinya ke dalam anus bocah itu tanpa sengaja, hingga membuatnya berdarah seperti ini? Ataukah...lebih parah, Ia memasukkan penisnya kedalam?

Tidak! Ia tak mengingatnya dengan baik.

"Baekhyun, apa anusmu terasa sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol frontal, ah sungguh Ia benar-benar panik detik itu.

Baekhyun mengerjap, masih dengan menggeliat tak nyaman karna nyeri diperutnya. Baekhyun tau mengapa Chanyeol bertanya demikian, tentunya karna darah yang sedikit merembas di lubang anusnya. Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan itu, sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ayah, Ibu dan Soyoung pengasuhnya juga tau akan hal ini.

"Tidak Ahjjusi~ Perutku yang sakit" Ucap Baekyhyun polos seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi...kau berdarah" Chanyeol masih menatap cemas ke bawah, meski tak banyak tapi bercak itu cukup membuatnya panik bukan kepalang, Tentunya karna masih merasa...dirinya menyetubuhi bocah di bawah umur itu semalam.

Baekhyun kembali menggeleng. "Setiap bulan, Baekhyun selalu seperti ini. Sooyoung selalu mengusapnya dengan kain hangat, lalu menepuk-nepuk perut Baekhyun seperti ini" gumam Baekhyun seraya mengelus-elus perutnya sendiri, menirukan apa yang selalu dilakukan pengasuhnya sebelumnya.

Chanyeol mengerjap bingung mendengarnya. Setiap bulan Dia bilang? Mungkinkah memang, Baekhyun memiliki sakit tertentu?

Dan lagi—Soyoung? Dia...pengasuh wanita yang selalu mendampingi Baekhyun kemanapun bukan?

Tapi, melihat bagaimana cara bicara Baekhyun, hal ini sepertinya terkesan biasa dan bukan hal yang menakutkan untuk bocah itu.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada anak itu?

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. Sepertinya memang, semalam Ia tak sengaja memasukkan jarinya kedalam. Pikir Raja Silla itu, menduga secara rasional penyebab pasti mengapa Baekhyun berdarah seperti itu.

Ia beralih berjalan menuju pintu, dan membukanya sedikit. "Siapkan air hangat dan kain bersih untukku" Titahnya, tanpa membuka pintu kamar itu, tentunya Ia tak ingin jika sampai para dayang mengintip ke dalam dan melihat kondisi Baekhyun.

Para dayang itu saling melempar pandang kebingungan, membuat Chanyeol berdecak. "Anak itu sepertinya kembali demam, aku hanya ingin meluruhkan panas tubuhnya" jelas Chanyeol kemudian.

"Ah Ndee...Yang Mulia Raja" Sahut Dayang itu, sebelum akihirnya berjalan tergesa...menyiapkan perintah sang raja.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa Saat Kemudian**

Chanyeol melangkah mendekat, dan duduk di sisi ranjang bocah mungil yang masih menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya.

Ia sedikit menarik pinggul Baekhyun mendekat, "Aku akan membuka celana dalammu...bertahanlah sebentar, arrasseo?"

Anggukan kecil itu, menjadi tanda untuknya menarik cepat celana dalam Baekhyun...hingga polos seutuhnya.

Raja Silla itu meneguk ludah payah, begitu melihat kulit kelewat mulus dan genital mungil yang terselip di antara pahanya. Membuat wajahnya seketika memanas, tak habis pikir...Ia kembali terangsang, melihat tubuh bagian bawah bocah itu.

"Angkat kakimu, dan tahan seperti ini" Ucap Chanyeol seraya menekuk kaki Baekhyun ke atas, lalu membimbing tangan mungil itu untuk menahan kedua pahanya sendiri.

Tak bisa dicegah...jantungnya memantul berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat, begitu melihat kerutan lubang anus Baekhyun. Dan sedikit darah yang terlihat merembas lalu menetes turun mengenai pantat bocah itu, semakin mengacaukan logikanya.

"Ahjjusiii" Panggil Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol terkesiap, panggilan itu seakan menampar telak segala fantasi dan pikiran mesum dalam kepalanya. Ia berdehem, sebelum akhirnya menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum ramah pada Baekhyun.

"Ahjjusi lama sekali" Gerutu Baekhyun, yang mulai merasa pegal...menahan kakinya sendiri agar terangkat seperti itu.

Chanyeol terkekeh, sebelah tangannya mengambil alih menahan paha Baekhyun sementara tangan lainnya terlihat meremas kain hangatnya. Lalu menempelkannya secara perlahan di anus Baekhyun.

"Uuu~ Akh! Panas" Baekhyun menggelinjang kepanasan, begitu kain basah itu menyentuh rektumnya.  
"Hn? Suhu air ini terlalu panas untukmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Chanyeol kembali stagnan melihatnya, demi apapun itu ia benar-benar ingin membenturkan kepalanya detik itu juga melihat wajah Baekhyun seperti ini. Terlalu menggemaskan tapi menggoda dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Tahanlah sedikit" Gumam Chanyeol seraya meniupkan udara hangat di atas lubang anal itu, membuat Baekhyun semakin menggeliat-geliat kecil merasakan tiupan nafas Chanyeol  
"Mh! geli Ahjjusii"

'

.

"Mh~..ah! Ahjjusii" Baekhyun mendesah...kala kain itu kembali mengusap rektumnya, menyeka darah yang masih sedikit merembas dari dalamnya. Oh sungguh! saat Sooyoung yang melakukannya dulu, Ia tak pernah memekik-mekik seperti ini, bahkan tidak terasa geli sediktpun. tapi mengapa jika Ahjjusinya yang melakukannya menjadi berasa berbeda sekali, membuat perutnya turut mengeras karena tegang.

Chanyeol berdehem...masih berkonsentrasi penuh, melakukan kegiatannya...atau jika tidak, ia akan benar-benar lepas kendali dan berakhir dengan menyerang lubang anal itu.

Tapi desahan-desahan Baekhyun benar-benar mengganggu fokusnya, Ia kembali tegang dengan hanya mendengar lenguhan bocah mungil itu.

Dan lagi, jika anak itu semakin vokal. Bukan tidak mungkin...semua dayang akan mendengarnya. Ia kembali memaksa Baekhyun menahan pahanya sendiri, lalu memasukkan telunjuknya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun. "Hisap jariku..." Titahnya, sebelum akhirnya kembali menyeka anus Baekhyun dengan kain hangatnya.

"Urmh...Mmh! Jushiimphh~"

Nafas Raja Silla itu begitu memburu, tak pernah puas dengan hanya satu atau dua usapan saja. Rektum yang berkedut dengan sedikit bercak kemerahan itu, benar-benar hebat untuknya. Terlebih lidah Baekhyun yang memblit jarinya, benar-benar terasa lembut.

Membujuknya menyentuhnya lagi dan lagi, kali ini tanpa kainnya...melainkan tergantikan dengan jemari panjangnya. Bahkan Ia mulai menusuk-nusukkan jari manisnya ke dalam anus Baekhyun, tak peduli...jika seperti ini, bukan tidak mungkin darah Baekhyun akan menjerit kesaitan.

"Mpfuahh! ah!...Ahn"

Tapi sebenarnya...Raja Silla itu tak tau. Baekhyun tengah memasuki masa datang bulannya. Dan itu terjadi setiap bulannya, sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Rahim yang tumbuh dalam tubuh anak itu..adalah penyebabnya. Namun tak selayaknya seorang Yeojja...menstruasi itu terbilang singkat bahkan hanya berlangsung beberapa jam saja dalam sehari dan tak banyak darah yang keluar.

Tabib Goryeo, biasa menyebutnya datang bulan kering. Karna sejatinya...Baekhyun seorang anak laki-laki. Tentu siklus yang terjadi jauh berbeda dan terbilang langka. Kendati demikian, perkembangan rahimnya jauh lebih pesat dibandingkan dengan anak perempuan pada umumnya.

.

.

"Hhha...hhh..Hhh"

Chanyeol terlihat terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya, sejak beberapa menit yang lalu ia mengusaikan kegiatannya membersihkan tubuh Baekhyun.

ia menatap redup keranjang. Dan bocah itupun telah terlelap karena terlalu lelah mendesah..

Tapi Ia terengah bukan karna lelah mengurus semua itu. Melainkan pada usahanya menahan diri. Untuk tak menyerang Baekhyun deti k itu juga.

Ia berjalan gontai menuju pemandian rahasia di belakang paviliun Baekhyun, berniat memanjakan miliknya yang kembali menegang hebat. Begitu memastikan tak ada lagi darah yang merembas, dan telah mengganti pakaian Baekhyun dengan yang lebih bersih.

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku tidak mau tau! Apapun caranya buat Raja menyentuhku malam ini!"

Seorang wanita yang sedari tadi uring uringan itu, kini kian menyalak penuh amarah pada beberapa dayang dan tabib miliknya.

Sementara seorang pria tak jauh di seberangnya tampak terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

"Tch! Dibandingkan menghabiskan energi untuk marah, lebih baik kau gunakan otakmu untuk berpikir" Sindirnya seraya melahap buah anggur di hadapannya dengan kaki terangkat di atas meja.

Seulgi balik menatapnya gerah. "Oppa! kau terlalu banyak bicara! Aku tak pernah melihat usahamu di sini. Kau makan dan tidur nyaman di istana ini karena diriku! Tutup mulutmu jika kau hanya bisa—

"Tck! Berisik! Aku yang membantu menjadikanmu seorang Ratu! Dan sebagai imbalannya kau tentu harus menunjang hidup kakakmu ini bukan, aku tau kuncianmu, rahasia busukmu itu aku sangat tau...jadi, jangan coba-coba menentangku, adikku manis ahahahaha" Gelak Namjoon masih dengan melahap semua anggur di depannya

"Hmph!" Seulgi hanya menatap tajam, memandang satu-satunya saudaranya itu selayaknya musang yang licik.

Seulgi kembali berjalan mondar mandir di dalam ruangan itu, berpikiir keras...agar malam ini Chanyeol menyetubuhinya tanpa alasan atau penghalang apapun. Tak peduli jika itu dengan mantera apapun.

"Kuberi tahu kau satu trik jitu untuk melumpuhkannya" Gumam Namjoon tiba-tiba, membuat Seulgi menoleh cepat padanya.

"Apa itu?"

Namjoon menyeringai "Tidak Cuma-Cuma, ada harga yang harus kau bayar untuk ini. Beri aku jabatan di istana ini, menjadi menteri tak masalah untukku"

Wanita itu kembali menggeram kesal, tak percaya ia memiliki saudara licik seperti ini. "Argh! Baiklah! Katakan apa rencanamu!"

Namjoon melirik saudara perempuannya itu. "Buat dia mabuk, dengan tuak atau masukkan ramuan perangsang saja ke dalam makanannya, lalu setelahnya maanfatkan situasi yang ada dengan menyelinap ke dalam kamarnya. Dan...Bbang—

Namjooon menepuk tangan. "Kau mendapatkan Rajamu itu hahaha"

Seulgi terlihat tersenyum lebar. "Ramuan perangsang? ahahaha kau benar-benar cerdik Oppa!" Tawanya kegirangan.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Unh~" Baekhyun terlihat mengerjap, lebih dari lima jam lamanya ia tertidur lelap. Nyeri diperutnya pun tak ia rasakan lagi, ah Ahjjusinya benar-benar hebat menyembuhkannya. Ia beralih bangkit terduduk, sesekali mengusap-usap rambutnya hingga semakin kusut dan ikal khas seorang yang baru bangun tidur.

Lalu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Ahjjusiii~ " Panggilnya, berharap pria itu berada di dalam ruangannya.

Tapi kamar itu tetaplah senyap tak ada siapapun kecuali dirinya.

' **Krruuuu'**

Baekhyun menundul dengan bibir mengerucut begitu mendengar bunyi perutnya, ah! ia lapar...sangat lapar.

Baekhyun beralih beringsut turun, lalu menyeret langkah kaki kecilnya keluar kamarnya. Mata bulan sabitnya mengerjap begitu membuka pintu dan melihat para dayang dan pelayan itu tampak tertidur pulas di lantai.

Baekhyun berjongkok dan menusuk-nusuk pipi dayang itu dengan telunjuknya. Berharap wanita itu lekas bangun dan mengantarnya menuju istana utama.

"Dayang...aku lapar"

Plak

"Umhh Nya—muk"

Tapi Dayang itu menampar pipinya sendiri, lalu berguling ke sisi yang lain...melanjutkan tidurnya.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibir melihatnya, ia beralih bangkit tak ingin mengganggu tidur semua dayang itu. Jadi Baekhyun putuskan untuk berjalan seorang diri, paling tidak...Ia telah hafal jalan menuju istana utama.

.

.

"Jangan sampai siapapun melihatnya" Seorang wanita bertudung kain sutera, terlihat menyerahkan semacam bungkusan kecil pada dayang dapur itu.

"Baik Yang Mulia" Bisik Dayang yang telah disuap itu, lalu memohon diri dengan cepat.

Sang wanita menyeringai puas, sebelum akhirnya menyelinap di balik kegelapan.

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun berlari-lari kecil di sepanjang koridor istana, sebenarnya malam belum terlalu larut. Namun karna awan mendung di langit membuat malam kian terlihat pekat, dan menyamarkan siluet tubuh mungilnya. Hingga membuat bocah manis itu leluasa berlarian, menyelinap ke setiap pintu-pintu yang ada...tanpa disadari oleh penjaga ataupun pelayan istana.

Dan jikapun ada dayang yang melihatnya, mereka hanya bergidik lalu berjalan untuk menghindar secepat mungkin. merasa...jika itu adalah bayangan arwah penasaran dalam istana.

ah! semua tentu beralasan, karna Baekhyun hanya menggunakan piyama putih polos yang menyerupai terusan hingga menutup setengah kakinya.

"Dayang..." Panggil Baekhyun, begitu melihat dua dayang melintas di balik persimpangan jalan.

"K-kau dengar itu? mungkinkah di tempat seperti ini ada suara anak yang memanggil?" Bisik dayang itu ketakutan

"T-tidak mungkin! mustahil seorang anak berkeliaran semalam ini"

"Jadi itu apa?"

"P-ppali...Ppalli, pergi dari tempat ini"

Baekhyun mengerjap tak mengerti, melihat dayang itu tiba-tiba berlari tersungkur-sungkur seperti itu.

Namun rasa penasarannya teralihkan, begitu Baekhyun mencium aroma masakan. Senyum manisnya terukir begitu saja, bocah riang itu melompat-lompat kecil mengikuti aroma lezat itu.

hingga...berakhir di sebuah pintu, dimana..di dalamnya adalah singgasana sang Raja.

Para dayang dan pelayan terlihat lalu lalang keluar masuk ruangan, dan sibuk dengan tugas mereka. Mereka harus sigap dan tepat waktu menyiapkan makan malam Chanyeol. Hingga tak menyadari kehadiran, sosok mungil di antara mereka

.

.

Baekhyun berjinjit, kedua tangan mungilnya terlihat meraba-raba meja penuh dengan sajian makanan itu. Dan—

Dapat!

Ia berhasil meraih hidangan ayam di atasnya, kedua mata cokelat itu berbinar terang. Tergiur dengan aroma lezat masakan itu, ia menariknya lalu membawanya ke bawah meja...kain yang menjuntai di sekeliling meja itu, membuat siapapun tak menyadari dirinya tengah lahap memakan hidangan itu.

"Mashitta!" Pekik Baekhyun antusias seraya mengecupi rempah yang melekat di tangannya.

Tapi rasanya hanya ayam saja tidak akan cukup, oh ayolah...ia hanya makan di pagi saja.

Baekhyun kembali merangkak keluar dari kolong meja. lalu berjinjit mengamati semua makanan yang ada dengan mata berbinar, dan masih saja para dayang yang sibuk itu tidak menyadari dirinya.

Hingga bibir mungil itu membulat lucu, begitu matanya menangkap sebuah makanan yang mencolok dan menarik perhatiannya. 'Manisan plum'

Baekhyun sedikit melompat, dan hupp!

Manisan plump itu, telah berada dalam tangkupan tangan mungilnya. Baekhyun terkekeh...lalu melompat-lompat girang keluar dari tempat itu sembari melahap satu persatu manisan plump di tangannya.

.

.

"Aku melihat seorang anak kecil"

"Huh?kapan?dimana?

"D-dia keluar menuju pintu itu"

"Tck! kalian terlalu banyak berhalusinasi...cepat selesaikan tugas kalian. Yang Mulia Raja tak lama lagi tiba" Kepala dayang terlihat menegur para dayang itu.

.

.

Masih saja, Baekhyun melangkah riang dengan kepala tak pernah berhenti menggeleng ke kanan dan ke kiri kala menikmati manisan plump itu, Sepertinya makanan manis itu benar-benar memanjakannya. hingga tiba tiba saja Baekhyun berhenti, dan terlihat terhuyung memegangi dinding...saat merasakan denyut pening yang mendadak.

Dadanya memanas, Baekhyun reflek memegangi dadanya sendiri hingga membuat semua manisan plump ditangannya berjatuhan di lantai.

"Uhn~" Baekhyun merosot terduduk sementara mulutnya masih penuh dengan manisan plump, panas yang berbeda itu seakan menjalar ke perutnya . Dan semakin lama...serasa berdenyut-denyut di daerah kemaluannya.

"U-uhh!" Bocah mungil itu menggeleng, tak mengerti dengan perubahan tubuhnya itu, hingga begitu lugu meremas-remas genitalnya sendiri dari luar. "Ah! mmh! Mpphl" Pekiknya sambil menggesek kasar kemaluannya.

.

.

"Pastikan bangunkan anak itu, Dia terlalu lama tidur. Aku ingin makan bersama—

Titah Raja Silla itu tersendat, begitu melihat bocah yang ingin ditemuinya itu. Berada tak jauh dari hadapannya, dan terduduk dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. "Baekhyun!" Panggilnya seraya berlari cemas, menduga...sesuatu yang buruk menimpa namja kecil itu.

"Apa yang kau makan?!" Chanyeol mengeras, dan mengguncang tubuh mungil itu, memaksa Baekhyun lekas mengeluarkan sesuatu dalam bibirnya.

"Nghh.."

Tapi sepertinya memang terlambat, bocah itu telah menelannya habis. Dan kini menyisakan tubuh menggeliat tak nyaman, dengan peluh yang merembas.

Chanyeol menautkan kening, dan begitu melihat beberapa manisan plump yang tersebar di bawah Baekhyun. Ia berdecak keras, Chanyeol tau, manisan itu selalu tersedia dalam jamuan makan malamnya.

Tak salah lagi, seseorang sepertinya berniat mencelakainya kali ini. Dan Baekhyun tanpa sengaja memakannya sebelum dirinya.

"PELAYAN! BUANG SEMUA MAKANAN MALAM INI! CEPAT!" Teriak Chanyeol lantang, hingga terdengar sampai ke ruangan singgasana...tempat dimana para dayang menyiapkan makan malam sang Raja.

"B-baik Yang Mulia.."

.

.

.

Chanyeol bergegas cepat membopong tubuh Baekhyun,

Mengangkatnya bridal, dan di bawanya untuk berlari secepat mungkin menuju kamar terdekat. Kamar yang memang seharusnya diperuntukkan untuk Tamu. Tak di pedulikannya para dayang dan penjaga yang menatapnya heran, seakan penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada bocah dalam gendongan sang raja. Keselamatan Baekhyun lebih penting dari apapun, menduga...Baekhyun sepertinya menelan racun.

"TABIB! PANGGIL TABIB KEMARI!" Teriaknya lagi sebelum akhirnya, membanting pintu kamar itu.

.

.

"Dengar, jangan tutup matamu mengerti? Bertahanlah dan genggam tanganku seperti ini" Ujar Chanyeol seraya menggenggam erat tangan mungil Baekhyun. Berulang kali Ia merutuk, tabib tak kunjung datang menghampirinya.

"Uhn~ ahh!"

Chanyeol mengernyit. Ada yang salah di sini.

Ia tak mendengar rintihan atau bahkan raungan kesakitan dari seorang yang selayaknya menderita keracunan, tapi ...anak itu malah mendesah dan terlihat menggeliat binal di bawahnya.

"Baekhyun?" panggilnya tak mengerti.

"Eumh...pa—nash Ahjjussii...ah! nghh! ga—tal" Desah Baekhyun lagi seraya menggosok genitalnya sendiri. Bocah itu tak bisa mendeskripsikan sensasi yang berdenyut hebat pada kemaluannya, yang Baekhyun tau...itu gatal. dan terasa nikmat saat ia menggosoknya lebih.

Seakan mencerna situasi, pria itu hanya stagnan. Hingga detik berikutnya Ia beranjak mendekati pintu kamarnya, membukanya lalu berteriak keras. "JANGAN IZINKAN SIAPAPUN MEMASUKI RUANGAN INI! KOSONGKAN TEMPAT INI! DAN KALIAN—BERJAGALAH DILUAR!" Titah Chanyeol pada beberapa penjaga itu.

"Baik Yang Mulia"

.

 **BRAKKK**

Chanyeol menutup rapat-rapat pintu itu, mengunci...dan menggerai semua tirai yang ada. Hingga sepenuhnya gelap.

Suasana memang senyap, hanya hembusan nafas Baekhyun yang terdengar berat.

Ia berjalan menghampiri bocah itu, dan menyeka semua keringat yang merembas di keningnya.

Pandangannya menajam. Chanyeol tau...Baekhyun baru saja menelan perangsang. Semua reaksi dan geliat tubuh bocah itu yang membuatnya sepenuhnya yakin.

"Uhn~ Ah!...hks..Ahjjusii mmh" Baekhyun mulai terisak, putus asa dengan rasa panas yang berbeda itu, Kedua tangan kecilnya terlihat menggapai-gapai ke atas. Meminta Chanyeol lekas menyembuhkannya.

Chanyeol berdehem, meneguk ludah yang terasa kering di tenggorokannya. Ia menangkap tangan Baekhyun...menggenggamnya sebelum akhirnya menyingkap pakaian Baekhyun ke atas.

Jantungnya berdebar melihat cairan bening tampak merembas dari celana dalam Baekhyun. Meski diam, tapi Ia cukup takjub..bocah kecil itu bisa terangsang seperti ini.

Tapi kali ini, Ia hanya ingin membantu Baekhyun. ya...ia bersumpah tak akan melakukan hal lebih...selain membebaskan bocah malang itu dari efek ramuan itu.

Chanyeol beralih menarik turun celana dalam Baekhyun, membuat genital mungil penuh dengan precum itu mencuat di hadapannya.

Birahinya sejatinya kembali tersulut, Tapi Chanyeol berusaha menahannya. Ia menyentuh genital kecil itu dan memijit-mijitnya pelan.

"NN! Ah! L-lagi Ahjjusi!"

reaksi luar biasa ia lihat dari tubuh penuh peluh itu, membuatnya bersemangat memijit dan mengurut penis mungil itu.  
"Mmh! ah! Lagi!...Hks! Lagi Ahjjusiiii!" rengek Baekhyun, tak terpuaskan dengan sentuhan Chanyeol, rasanya...gatal itu semakin menjadi saja.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan, Ia kembali mengurut lebih cepat. Tapi lagi-lagi Baekhyun menangis..bahkan berontak tak ingin disentuh seperti itu.

"Hks! Ti—dak mau! Lebih ce—pat ahjjusi!"

Chanyeol kembali meneguk ludah, ah sial! tenggorokkannya benar-benar terasa kering kali ini. tapi tangisan Baekhyun benar-benar menyulutnya.

Chanyeol kembali memegang pangkal genital mungil itu, tanpa peringatan memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya lalu menyedotnya kuat.

"NNNN! A—AH!" Tubuh kecil itu terlihat terangkat, melengkung ke atas mengikuti hisapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyeringai melihatnya, Ia sedikit mengangkat pantat Baekhyun...menyibak belahannya, lalu menggesek-gesek rektum kecil itu dengan telunjuknya.

"Eumhhh! NNh! Ahjuss~ AHHH!" Baekhyun seketika menegang, begitu pria itu melesakkan jari telunjukknya ke dalam rektumnya.

Menggerakkannya keluar masuk dengan perlahan, hingga membuat tubuh kecil itu makin menggelinjang keenakan.

"Mhhah! Ah! La-gih! mmh! Jussii—AHHH!" Baekhyun meremas kuat kepala ranjang, begitu pria itu menggerakkan telunjukknya kasar, perih memang...namun hisapan kuat yang menyedot genitalnya membuatnya terlena dan hanya mendesah-desah payah.

..

.

.

"A—ACKHH!"

Baekhyun kembali menyentak dengan tubuh menggigil, kala sesuatu serasa merembas banyak dari genital kecilnya, membuat Raja Silla itu menggeram nikmat, begitu merasakan cairan asin serasa mengalir ke dalam mulutnya.

Tak ada sperma, hanya cairan bening dan mungkin seni Baekhyun yang keluar. Chanyeol terkekeh begitu melepas hisapannya. Ia menyeka bibirnya sendiri, dan menatap takjub pada namja kecil yang masih terengah-engah dengan bibir terbuka.

Ia cukup tergiur melihatnya, dan berakhir dengan menyergap bibir Baekhyun ...lalu melumatnya mesra.

"Mmh~ mphh"

.

.

.

"A—sin" Cicit Baekhyun saat Chanyeol melepas pagutannya.

Raja Silla itu terkekeh. "Itu cairan milikmu" Gumamnya seraya menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dalam dekapannya.

Namja mungil itu mengerjap, tapi sedetik kemudian Ia mulai menguap kecil"Baekhyun mengantuk...Ahjjusi"

"Tidurlah" Gumam Chanyeol sambil mengelus kepala Baekhyun.

Usapan lembutnya, membuat kedua mata indah itu meredup sayu...lalu tertidur pulas begitu saja.

Tanpa tau, sosok yang masih mengelusnya penuh sayang itu. Kini masih mengocok genital besarnya seorang diri.

Hingga—

"AHH! Ssshhh" Ia berhasil mencapai klimaks, membuat spermanya menciprat di perut Baekhyun dan sebagian tubuhnya.

Raja Silla itu, menghela nafas berat lalu semakin menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Cepatlah besar...agar aku tak merasa berasalah saat menyentuh tubuhmu" Gumamnya sambil mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun.

entahlah, apa yang dirasakannya kini.

Tapi Chanyeol menyadari...Ia memiliki perasaan yang meletup-letup untuk bocah itu, sejak kapan itu tumbuh...Chanyeol sama sekali tak mengetahuinya.

Kedua matanya membuka lebar, begitu sadar akan suatu rahasia.

Jika suatu saat Baekhyun tau, apa yang telah Ia perbuat pada negerinya...

Akankah anak itu, masih memanggilnya riang? dan tersenyum menggemaskan padanya?

Chanyeol kembali menghela nafas berat. Semua itu teralu mengeruhkan kepalanya. Ia lebih memilih memejamkan mata...dan bermalam di kamar itu. Bersama Baekhyun kecilnya.

.

.

.

 **Sementara itu di tempat lain**

"Pheya...Aku tau tubuhmu bergairah malam ini, biar aku memuaskan—

Wanita itu mematung, begitu memasuki kamar Chanyeol dan melihat beberapa pelayan pria serta dayang tampak menatapnya heran. Mereka tengah disibukkan dengan kegiatan bersih-bersih kamar Raja. Namun seorang wanita tiba-tiba saja, mendesah desah dengan suara tak jelas memasuki ruangan itu.

"YACKKK! MENGAPA KALIAN SEMUA DI SINI? DI MANA RAJAKU?!"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Esoknya**

"MWORRAGOOO?! Raja menghabiskan malam dengan bermalam di paviliun bocah itu?!"

Lagi, suara Seulgi kembali pecah memenuhi paviliunnya begitu mendengar informasi dari kasimnya.

Belum habis rasa kesalnya akibat kegagalan semalam, karna Chanyeol membuang semua makanaannya, dan pagi ini ia kembali di buat jengkel dengan berita itu.

"Siapa anak itu sebenarnya?! Mengapa dia diperlakukan sangat khusus! Mantera apa yang dimiliki anak itu?! Tak hanya Raja! Ibu suri pun menyukainya! ARHH!"

"Anak?" Namjoon terdengar menyela.

"Ya! Raja membawa anak tak tau diri itu kemari!"

Pria itu terlihat mengernyitkan dahi. "Perhatikan gerakanmu, kau terlalu lengah Seulgi. Jika sampai Chanyeol menjadikannya bagian dari istana ini. Bukan tidak mungkin kita yang akan tersingkir"

Seulgi mengeras mendengarnya, merasa ada benarnya semua ucapan kakaknya itu.

"Bunuh...sebelum dibunuh" Gumam Namjoon dengan penekanan kata di akhir. Membuat kedua mata indah wanita muda itu terlihat berkilat penuh ambisi.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

* * *

"Tuan Muda...anda suka dengan perahu kertas ini bukan?" Seorang dayang terlihat menyodorkan sebuah perahu kertas untuk Baekhyun, yang memang pada saat itu...tengah antusias memainkan ketapelnya.

Baekhyun mengerjap penuh binar melihat perahu kertas itua, Ia melonjak-lonjak kegirangan.

"Neh! suka! aku sangat menyukainya!"

Wanita itupun terlihat tersenyum ramah. "Mari Tuan Muda kita bermain perahu kertas ini di sungai" Bujuk dayang itu, dan benar saja Baekhyun terlihat semakin antusias mengikutinya.

.

.

.

"Ahahahaha" Tawa riang Baekhyun terdengar riuh di sepanjang bantaran sungai, bocah itu begitu aktif...berlari mengiringi perahunya yang mulai mendahului perahu milik dayang itu. Tapi Baekhyun tak menyadarinya, di balik pohon Ginko itu...sepasang mata tampak mengawasinya.

"Hhahaha kau kalah dayang!" Sesekali Baekhyun meniup-niup perahuya, bahkan mengibas-ngibasnya dengan daun kering. Berharap perahu kertas itu melaju lebih cepat.

Namun begitu keduanya tiba di tepi sungai berpalung dalam. Dayang itu tiba-tiba berhenti...tapi Baekhyun tetap berlari mengejar perahunya hingga tiba-tiba saja, kakinya memijak sesuatu dan

 **ZRAT**

Bocah itu kebingungan, begitu sebuah tali menjerat kakinya.

"Da-dayang?"

Baekhyun memutar tubuh, namun dayang itu tak lagi di belakangnya. Baekhyun menggerutu kesal, ia berjongkok hendak melepas jerat tali itu.

Namun tanpa terduga...seseorang mendorongnya dari belakang dan—

 **BYUUURRRR**

"Eottohkkae, tanganku sangat licin rupanya…umm aku tak bisa berenang, jadi tunggu di sini hingga seorang datang arrasseo?"

"Uhmmp! Mmhhh! to—long! Uhmp!" Baekhyun meronta di dalam air, sekeras apapun ia mencoba untuk berenang ke permukaan.

Tali itu terlalu erat menjerat kakinya, menyeretnya semakin dalam ke dasar sungai.

"Ah…tapi sepertinya, tak akan ada satupun yang datang kemari. Bersenang-senanglah di dalam sana anak manis" Kikik wanita itu, seraya menghempas gaunnya, lalu melenggang anggun menuju istana.

Meninggalkan seorang bocah yang masih terjerat di dalam sungai itu.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Next Chapter**

"Y-yang Mulia! Yang Mulia Raja!"

Seorang pria terlihat tergopoh-gopoh berlari mendekati Raja, yang kala itu tengah kacau.

"Hamba...Hhh..Hhh Hamba melihat mayat di sungai Yang Mullia!"

.

.

.

"B-baekhyun..."

.

.

Haloooo Halooo

Annyeooong, Gloomy Hadir membawa chapter empat-nya

Bagaimana Chingu? Dilanjutkan atau tidak ini?

Salam kenal neee semuanya yang sudah bersedia membaca ff ini hehe...

Kalau respond banyak, janji update hari rabu..

Oh iya voting yah...

Yang update selanjutnya FF ini dulu atau _**Blood on A white Rose**_ Ch 8 dulu?

Dan untuk:

 **restikadena90** **,** **90Rahmayani** **,** **LittleJasmine2** **c** **,** **light195** **,** **Shengmin137** **,** **chanbaekssi** **,** **CussonsBaekby** **,** **baekkieaerii** **,** **LyWoo** **,** **stuffk7** **,** **babybaekhyunee7** **,** **J** **ung Minjii** **,** **mphi** **,** **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** **,** **wafflecoklat** **,** **Chel VL** **,** **light195** **,** **chanbaekaegi** **,** **bbhyn92** **,** **myzmsandraa99** **,** **FlashMrB** **,** **LUDLUD** **,** **Byunsilb** **,** **bbhyn92** **,** **minami Kz** **,** **Ervyanaca** **,** **Bubblelights** **,** **Eun810** **,** **metroxylon** **,** **Lussia Archery** **,** **puppy0461** **,** **Whitetan** **,** **selepy** **,** **n3208007** **,** **barampuu** **,** **tannurfr** **,** **stuffk7** **,** **jiellian21** **,** **Macchiato Chwang** **,** dan **All Guest**

Terima kasih sudah mereview...di chap kemarin

Gloomy akan menyertakan nama reviewer di setiap Chapnya

Mohon reviewnya, Glum tunggu

.

.

Annyeooooonggggg

SARANGHAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEE


	5. Chapter 5

**Main Cast : Chanyeol (25 years old ) X Baekhyun (10 years old)**

 **Other Cast : Kejutan...temukan di dalam nyaa :)**

 **Disclaimer : fic ini pure milik Gloomy Rosemarry aka Cupid KM**

.

.

Previous Chapter

 **BYUUURRRR**

"Eottohkkae, tanganku sangat licin rupanya…umm aku tak bisa berenang, jadi tunggu di sini hingga seorang datang arrasseo?"

"Uhmmp! Mmhhh! to—long! Uhmp!" Baekhyun meronta di dalam air, sekeras apapun ia mencoba untuk berenang ke permukaan.

Tali itu terlalu erat menjerat kakinya, menyeretnya semakin dalam ke dasar sungai.

"Ah…tapi sepertinya, tak akan ada satupun yang datang kemari. Bersenang-senanglah di dalam sana anak manis" Kikik wanita itu, seraya menghempas gaunnya, lalu melenggang anggun menuju istana.

Meninggalkan seorang bocah yang masih terjerat di dalam sungai itu.

.

..

* * *

 **Love Of Fallen Leaves**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sendirian?" Tanyanya, memastikan

"Nde...Mama (Yang Mulia Ratu)"

Seulgi tersenyum memandang dayang itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepalanya, yakin wanita itu bisa menjadi tumpuannya, memuluskan semua rencana itu.

"Kemarilah" Seulgi menggerakkan telunjuk, memaksa dayang itu lekas mendekatinya lalu berbisik cukup lama di telinga wanita yang jika dilihat semuda dirinya.

Hingga beberapa saat setelahnya, wajah dayang itu terlihat pucat menahan rasa gelisahnya... namun mustahil jika ingin mengelak.

Bagi abdi sepertinya, sangat terlarang mengucap kata tidak. Ia hanya bisa menunduk dan terus berjalan ke depan mengikuti titah sang penguasa.

"Kau mengerti?" Seulgi mengangkat sebelah alis, memperkuat aksen tajam dari kedua matanya.

Sang dayang hanya mampu tertunduk, lalu mengangguk sangat pelan. "N-ne" Gumamnya dengan kedua tangan terkepal kuat-kuat.

"Baguslah... kerjakan tugasmu"

Dayang itu membungkuk, sebelum akhirnya memutar tubuh meninggalkan wanita yang masih memandang punggungnya dengan senyum terpaslukan itu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tak seperti biasanya, yang kerap melewatkan waktu bermainnya di dalam istana bersama para dayang dan pelayan.

Bocah mungil itu, kini tampak antusias bermain seorang diri dengan ketapel kecilnya, pemberian dari sang Ibu Suri. Ah! tampaknya wanita itu memang tau cara memanjakan Baekhyun.

Lihat saja, wajah serius itu. Sebelah mata menyipit bak handal dalam menaksir target, seiring semakin memanjangnya pelontar ketapel miliknya. Tiga buah persik berwarna jingga kemerahan di atas pohon itu menjadi incarannya kali ini.

"Tuan Muda.."

Hingga tiba-tiba saja Ia mendelik kesal begitu seorang wanita memanggilnya, mengacaukan konsentrasinya saja. Pikir Baekhyun.

Ia menghentak kaki, lalu memutar tubuh demi menatap wanita itu dengan jengkel. "Wae?!" Jeritnya tak bersahabat.

Wanita muda itu tampak tersenyum ramah, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah perahu kertas dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Tuan Muda...anda suka dengan perahu kertas ini bukan?"

Baekhyun mengerjap penuh binar melihat perahu kertas itu, Ia melonjak-lonjak kegirangan.

"Neh! suka! aku sangat menyukainya!"

Wanita itupun terlihat tersenyum makin ramah. "Mari Tuan Muda kita bermain perahu kertas ini di sungai" Bujuk dayang itu, dan benar saja Baekhyun terlihat semakin antusias mengikutinya, begitu Ia mendapatkan perahu kertasnya.

"Ahahahaha" Tawa riang Baekhyun terdengar riuh di sepanjang bantaran sungai, bocah itu begitu aktif...berlari mengiringi perahunya yang mulai mendahului perahu milik dayang itu.

Sementara sang dayang, hanya tertunduk meski nyatanya ia memang turut berlari mengikuti Baekhyun. Tak ada senyum darinya. Merasa hina pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tau benar, Baekhyun sosok periang bahkan sangat manis... terlalu picik jika sampai hati merenggut semua tawa riang bocah itu.

"Mian... jjeongmal mianhae" Gumamnya lirih, hanya mampu terdengar olehnya sendiri

Tapi Baekhyun tak menyadarinya, di balik pohon Ginko itu... sepasang mata tampak mengawasinya.

"Hhahaha kau kalah dayang!" Sesekali Baekhyun meniup-niup perahuya, bahkan mengibas-ngibasnya dengan daun kering. Berharap perahu kertas itu melaju lebih cepat.

Namun begitu keduanya tiba di tepi sungai berpalung dalam. Dayang itu tiba-tiba berhenti tampak ragu dengan pendiriannya, detik itu pula seseorang membekapnya dan menarik tubuhnya ke dalam semak.

"Uhmp!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun tetap berlari seorang diri mengejar perahunya hingga tiba-tiba saja, kakinya memijak sesuatu dan—

 **ZRAT**

Bocah itu kebingungan, begitu sebuah tali menjerat kakinya.

"Da-dayang?"

Baekhyun memutar tubuh hendak menjeritkan protesnya, namun dayang itu tak lagi di belakangnya. Baekhyun menggerutu kesal, ia berjongkok untuk melepas jerat tali itu.

.

.

Namun tanpa terduga...seseorang mendorongnya dari belakang dan—

 **BYUUURRRR**

Seorang wanita terlihat mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sendiri, memandang puas pada hasil karyanya...membuat air sungai di bawah sana beriak hebat.

"Eottohkkae, tanganku sangat licin rupanya…umm aku tak bisa berenang, jadi tunggu di sini hingga seorang datang arrasseo?"

"Uhmmp! Mmhhh! to—long! Uhmp!" Baekhyun meronta di dalam air, sekeras apapun ia mencoba untuk berenang ke permukaan.

Tapi tali itu terlalu erat menjerat kakinya, menyeretnya semakin dalam ke dasar sungai.

"Ah…tapi sepertinya, tak akan ada satupun yang datang kemari. Bersenang-senanglah di dalam sana anak manis" Kikik wanita itu, seraya menghempas gaunnya, lalu melenggang anggun menuju istana.

Meninggalkan seorang bocah yang masih terjerat di dalam sungai itu.

.

.  
.

* * *

"Tuan muda, apa anda sudah bangun? "

Seorang dayang tampak melangkah masuk mendekati ranjang Baekhyun, setelah sebelumnya mengetuk daun pintunya.

Ia meletakkan beberapa hidangan di atas meja, lalu tersenyum geli, ketika melihat...gundukan di atas ranjang. Ah sepertinya Baekhyun benar-benar tertidur pulas, hingga bergelut dengan selimutnya seperti itu.

"Tuan muda, lekaslah bangun. Makan pagi anda, sudah siap" Bujuk dayang itu lagi.

"..."

Tak ada sahutan yang terdengar, membuat dayang itu menghela nafas pelan lalu memutar tubuh hendak menyingkap selimut Baekhyun

"Tuan Muda, ini sudah sangat siang. Bangun dan—

Dayang itu mendadak terblalak lebar begitu membuka selimut Baekhyun, namun yang terlihat hanya tumpukkan bantal di dalamnya. Kemana perginya anak itu?

"T-tuan Muda?" Ia berlari panik, menelisik ke setiap ruangan dalam paviliun itu. "Tuan Muda Baekhyun!" Panggilnya lagi semakin kalut kala tak mendapati Baekhyun dimanapun,

menarik perhatian para pelayan dan dayang yang lain, hingga turut menghambur ke dalam.

"Ada apa dengan Tuan Muda?"

"D-dia menghilang!"

.

.

.

* * *

 **-Silla-**

"Pihak kami mengaku keberatan Yang Mulia Raja. Jika anda tetap membiarkan anak itu di sini, bahkan hingga memberikan paviliun khusus untuknya"

Pungkas menteri yang sedari tadi berdiri di tengah mimbar dengan beberapa menteri lain yang duduk mengelilinginya, mengeja kalimat demi kalimat yang dianggapnya paling benar.

Raja itu masih saja memejamkan mata, terlalu muak sebenarnya bertahan dalam pertemuan ini, terlebih semua pak tua itu tengah menyinggung, Baekhyun kecilnya. Tentu Ia merasa tak nyaman dengan pembicaraan itu.

"Yang Mulia Raja tentu tak sembarang mengambil keputusan. Pasti ada alasan kuat sehingga beliau membawa anak itu ke Silla, bukankah demikian Yang Mulia Raja?" Sahut Menteri yang lain, mencoba mengungkapkan sisi positif dari keputusan Chanyeol.

"Tapi, anak itu putra dari musuh. Tak seharusnya kita membiarkan—

"Y-Yang Mulia Raja"

Tiba-tiba saja seorang kepala pelayan, mencoba berusaha menyela pertemuan penting itu. Membuat para petinggi kerajaan di dalamnya melempar tatapan menghunus. Merasa tak terima dengan sikap pelayan yang menurutnya tak sopan itu.

Chanyeol terlihat terhenyak, Ia mengenal betul siapa wanita itu. Ya! Kepala Pelayan dari paviliun Baekhyun. Namun dirinya tak bisa begitu saja memutuskan beranjak turun dari singgasana demi menghampiri wanita itu. atau nada sumbang dari cemooh semua pak tua itu yang akan berkoar, apabila Ia tetap memaksa ingin menghampiri pelayan tersebut.

Hingga akhirnya, ia mengutus penasehat kerajaan untuk menghampiri pelayan yang masih bersimpuh penuh gelisah itu.

Chanyeol menajam, melihat dengan seksama perubahan raut pria muda, yang terlihat terkejut kala mendengar bisikan pelayan itu.

"Yang Mulia, pertemuan ini jauh lebih penting dibandingkan pelayan rendahan itu, jadi—

"DIAM!" Sentak Chanyeol, membungkam telak pak tua itu dan membiarkan penasehat sekaligus pria kepercayaanya –Sehun-

menyampaikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Baekhyun menghilang" Bisik Sehun lirih.

Tak pelak, membuat Raja Silla itu bangkit berdiri, dan begitu tergesa beranjak meninggalkan singgasananya...tak peduli seisi ruangan mendadak riuh, bertanya-tanya bahkan menyerukan keberatannya akan sikap sang Raja yang tak selayaknya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"APA YANG SEBENARNYA KALIAN KERJAKAN HAH!"

Lagi, amarah itu kembali menyentak...membuat para dayang dan pelayan di paviliun itu semakin menciut takut. Belum usai kekhawatiran mereka akan kemungkinan Baekhyun diculik, hukuman berat pun semakin terbias jelas dari sepasang obsidian Chanyeol. Tentu rasa takut itu bukan main lagi.

"Mohon ampun Yang Mulia Raja, kami bersungguh-sungguh menjaganya. Dan Ka-kami benar-benar tak melihat orang asing menyelinap masuk ke dalam paviliun ini" Ujar pelayan pria itu berusaha memberi penjelasan.

Dan memang benar apa yang diucapkannya itu, tak ada satupun penyusup yang menyelinap masuk. karna memang, bocah mungil itu sendiri yang diam-diam berjalan mengendap keluar, mengecoh para pelayan dan dayang penjaganya dengan kecerdikannya.

Akan tetapi sepertinya, ucapan pelayan itu hanya percuma. Chanyeol terlihat sama sekali tak ingin tau. Raja Silla itu terlalu diliputi amarah, hingga membuatnya kalut bahkan nyaris tak bisa berpikir jernih. Semua karna Baekhyun, seluruh tempat di istana ini telah Ia telisik dengan baik, namun nyatanya Ia tak menemukan Baekhyun.

Dimana anak itu dan bagaimana kondisinya...benar-benar membuatnya setengah gila.

"CARI! DAN JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI SEBELUM MENEMUKANNYA!" Sentak Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya, mengibas pakaian agungnya dan berjalan tergesa menuju istana utama. Menarik pasukan dan pengintai terbaiknya...demi mencari bocah mungil itu.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ah...tak kusangka, semua rencanaku akan semudah ini"

Seulgi, terlihat berjalan riang menyusuri jalan setapak di istana itu. Sekeranjang buah persik pun bertengger manis di tangannya. Matanya makin membulat penuh binar, begitu melihat siluet Chanyeol tampak berjalan gagah dari gerbang istana. Ah! pemuda itu benar-benar semakin mempesona dan tampan, begitu angin turut mengibaskan surai hitam panjangnya. Tak biasa sekali...Raja menggerai tatanan rambutnya.

Pria itu semakin mendekat, membuatnya kian memasang senyum paling manis darinya.

"Suamiku, apa yang—

"MINGGIR!" Chanyeol mendorong bahu Seulgi, membuat wanita itu terjengkang begitu saja dan menjerit kesal, tak menduga pria itu akan bersikap seperti ini padanya. Beruntung, buah di tangannya tak tumpah begitu saja.

"Yack! Mengapa kau kasar sekali padaku!"

Namun jeritan Ratu Silla itu, seakan tertelan begitu saja. Tatkala dirinya melihat Chanyeol kembali bersama puluhan pria berbusana hitam. Bukankah mereka pasukan terbaik kerajaan ini? Untuk apa mereka semua dikerahkan? Mungkinkah Chanyeol sedang dalam sebuah misi penakluk yang lain?

Seulgi terus bertanya-tanya dalam batinnya. Ia tak tau apapun tentang semua ini, Ia seorang Ratu di sini, seharusnya sebagai Ratu, dirinya dilibatkan dalam rencana yang Chanyeol buat.

" _E-eodiga_ (Kemana)?" Seulgi berusaha mengejar pria itu dengan menarik ujung lengannya.

Tapi lagi-lagi, Chanyeol menyentaknya. Dan lebih memilih menunggangi kuda perkasanya.

Seolah tak ingin kalah, wanita itu kini beralih membentangkan tangan...dan menghadang akses jalan semua kawanan berkuda itu, termasuk Chanyeol.

"Jangan menghalangi jalanku!" Desis Chanyeol sembari mengendalikan kudanya, yang nyaris menyentak Ratu Silla itu.

Seulgi tersenyum licik. "Tidak! sebelum kau mengatakan apa yang sedang kau rencanakan!" Ancam Seulgi setelahnya.

Raja Silla itu hanya melempar smirk tipis. "Kau tau dimana anak itu?" Gumamnya asal, dengan nada rendah yang menusuk.

Seulgi terperanjat hebat, kedua matanyapun tampak mengerjap gelisah. Membuat Raja Silla itu menyipitkan mata, mulai menerka sesuatu yang salah dalam diri wanita itu.

"Kau—

Chanyeol semakin menatap lekat dengan mata menghunus tajam.

"Mengetahui sesuatu di sini?" Lanjutnya lagi, curiga.

Seulgi mendadak tegang. Namun tak cukup bodoh untuk bersikap seceroboh itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau katakan? Di mana anak itu? Tentu saja di pavilunnya bukan? Lihat buah persik ini, aku ingin bertemu Baekhyun untuk memberikan semua buah ini untuknya. Aku tau...Baekhyun pasti menyukainya." ucapnya dengan wajah menggebu-gebu,

"Tapi mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu padaku? Baekhyun tak ada di paviliunnya? Benarkah? Apa yang terjadi huh?" Tanya Seulgi bertubi-tubi, memasang wajah kebingungan dan mungkin panik selihai mungkin.

"..."

Raja itu hanya diam, memancing kerjapan polos dari wanita muda di hadapannya.

"Hmm...Pheya, kau pasti hanya bercanda denganku. Yyaa...jangan melarangku menemui anak itu. Kau tau? aku merindukannya. Walaupun kami sering berteriak, tapi kami memiliki ikatan yang sangat dekat" Yakin Seulgi berujar manis.

"Baiklah...sepertinya aku harus bergegas menemuinya" Seulgi membungkuk hormat sebelum akhirnya melenggang begitu saja meninggalkan Chanyeol, seakan tak tau apapun dan melangkah lugu, menuju Paviliun Baekhyun.

.

.

Chanyeol menggeram pelan, sejujurnya Ia mencurigai Ratu itu. Tapi melihat pembawaanya yang sedemikian lugunya, tampaknya memang Seulgi tak tau perkara hilangnya Baekhyun. Terlebih, sekeranjang persik di tangannya, menunjukkan Ratu itu bertemu dengan petani Silla... sebelumnya.

"HAKK!" ia memilih menarik pelana, memacu kudanya berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkan istana..beserta para pengikutnya.

.

.

Seulgi menghentikan langkahnya untuk berbalik, begitu menyadari pasukan kerajaan itu telah beranjak pergi. Ia berdecih tak suka. Hanya untuk anak itu, Raja hingga turun tangan sendiri mencarinya, terlebih megerahkan semua pasukan terbaik Silla. Ia yang Ratu di sini. Tapi sepertinya tak lebih berharga dibandingkan dengan anak itu.

"Cih! Cari saja hingga kalian menemukan mayatnya" Lirihnya seraya melirik buah persiknya, merasa beruntung membawa semua buah itu dan menjadikannya alibi untuk melenyapkan rasa curiga Raja.

.

.

.

* * *

Siang kian menjelang, terasa menyengat kala terik mentari di atas seakan membakar kulit. Kendati demikian, sosok perkasa di atas kuda hitam itu...sama sekali tak terpengaruh, dan acuh pada peluh yang banyak merembas di keningnya. Beberapa pengkutnya telah Ia kerahkan untuk menyebar dan berbaur di antara penduduk, berusaha mencari jejak terakhir Baekhyun.

Dan di sinilah dirinya, di penghujung jalan setapak yang menghubungkan Silla dengan sebuah sungai besar. Tak hanya pengawal, Beberapa pelayan dan dayang terlihat mengikutinya di belakang...diantara dari mereka berteriak.

saling bersahutan, memanggil-manggil nama anak, yang hingga detik ini belum mereka ketahui keberadaannya.

"TUAN MUDA BAEKHYUN!"

"..."

"TUAN MUDA!"

Seorang pemuda yang turut mengawal pencarian Raja, terlihat menyipitkan mata...berusaha menajamkan pandangannya begitu melihat sebuah benda yang tergeletak di tepian jurang tak jauh di depannya. Ia menghampiri sang Raja dan menunjuk benda kecil itu.

Dan benar saja, Chanyeol terlihat mengerahkan kudanya lebih cepat...membawanya mendekati objek kecil itu.

Ia melompat turun dan begitu tergesa mengambilnya.

"Mungkinkah apa yang kupikirkan ini benar?" Tanya pemuda itu – Sehun-

Ketika menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih menatap lekat-lekat ketapel kecil di tangannya.

"Ya...kau benar, ini milik Baekhyun" Ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah mengeras. ia tau betul...mainan itu milik Baekhyun. Ibunya sendiri yang memberikannya untuk anak itu.

Sehun menghela nafas, memandang redup pada palung sungai yang dirasa cukup dalam itu. Melihat jejak Baekhyun berakhir di tempat seperti ini. Bukan tidak mungkin, bocah itu terperosok jatuh dan hanyut terbawa sungai.

Ah! itu hanya pemikiran buruknya.

Semoga memang bukan hal mengerikan itu yang terjadi pada bocah malang itu. Batin Sehun, masih dengan menatap lekat-lekat ke bawah.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja...

"Y-yang Mulia! Yang Mulia Raja!"

Seorang pria terlihat tergopoh-gopoh berlari mendekati Raja, yang kala itu tengah kacau.

"Hamba...Hhh..Hhh Hamba melihat mayat di sungai Yang Mullia!"

Chanyeol terperanjat hebat, namun tak cukup menghentika pelayan itu untuk mengusaikan kalimatnya.

"Di- Di sana Yang Mulia!" Pungkasnya terengah-engah seraya menunjuk ujung sungai.

Tak bisa dicegah, Ia berlari cepat dan memaksa pelayan itu menunjukkan lokasi penemuan mayat itu.

Oh sungguh! Ketakutan dan amarah itu kian menggila dan melebur menjadi satu. Membuatnya semakin kacau..menduga hal-hal buruk yang mungkin saja terjadi.

"B-Baekhyun.." Gumamnya dengan tangan meremas kuat-kuat ketapel milik bocah mungil itu.

.

.

.

Jantungnya berdebar gila kala melihat mayat yang telah terapung di sungai dengan posisi tertelungkup.

Mayat itu mengenakan pakaian putih, sama persis dengan baju tidur yang dikenakan Baekhyun kecilnya.

Ia masih berdiri kaku di pinggir bantaran sungai itu, sementara pelayan dan beberapa pengawalnya terlihat menceburkan diri, demi melihat identitas mayat itu

"Yang Mulia?"

Pelayan itu kembali memanggil, meminta izin untuk membalikkan tubuh mayat itu. Namun Chanyeol hanya memejamkan mata, terlihat enggan untuk menjawab. Dan tak siap untuk melihat semua kenyataan yang ada.

"Hyung...belum tentu mayat itu Baekhyun" Sehun menepuk bahu Chanyeol, mencoba menenangkan Pria yang tampak pucat itu.

Chanyeol terlihat menarik nafas dalam-dalam, membuka kedua matanya lalu mengangguk pasti. Memberi tanda pada pelayan dan beberapa pengawal itu untuk membalikkan tubuh mayat tersebut.

Sontak...semua pasang mata di tempat itu terbelalak lebar begitu melihat wajah jasad itu.

Dan Chanyeol terlihat goyah nyaris terjatuh kebelakang, jika saja Sehun tak memeganginya.

.

.

Ia terengah, meski tak sepenuhnya tenang...namun kenyataan yang dilihatnya sedikit melegakan dadanya. Ya...itu bukan Baekhyun. Bukan namja kecilnya.

Sehun melirik Raja Silla itu sekilas. "Dari luka yang terlihat, sepertinya wanita itu memang sengaja dibunuh" Gumamnya, begitu melihat luka sayat yang menganga di leher mayat itu.

Chanyeol segera tersadar dan memandang penuh perhitungan kedepan, belum usai ia dibuat kacau dengan hilangnya Baekhyun. Kini semua semakin penat dengan penemuan mayat wanita itu.

.

.

.

"Siapa wanita itu?"Ujar Chanyeol, masih dengan menatap beberapa orangnya yang tengah menarik keluar mayat itu dari Sungai.

"Salah satu dayang di istana ...Yang Mulia" Jawab pelayan

Chanyeol mengernyit. Sesuatu terasa ganjal di sini. Ketapel Baekhyun hingga penemuan mayat itu di sungai ini. Mungkinkah saling terhubung?

Raja Silla itu beralih menatap penasihat kerajaannya. "Bawa mayat itu kembali ke istana dan bentuk pasukan penyelidik. Aku akan tetap melanjutkan pencarianku" Ujarnya kemudian. Membuat Sehun mengangguk mengerti, dan mengerahkan beberapa pelayan dan dayang itu untuk kembali menuju istana.

.

.

.

* * *

 **BRAKKK**

Wanita itu menggeser kasar pintu kamar sang kakak. "OPPA! Aku hanya bekerja sendiri dan kau—

Sentakan wanita itu terhenti begitu melihat penampilan pria itu. "O-oppa apa yang terjadi? me-mengapa pakaianmu penuh dengan darah seperti itu?" Gagapnya , terkejut bukan main.

Pria itu hanya berdecih, dan melepas tenang satu persatu pakaian penuh dengan bercak darah itu. "Tentu saja, menghapus jejak dari Ratu yang BODOH!" Bentak Namjoon seraya membanting pakaiannya ke lantai.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau menyisakan saksi seperti itu?! Di mana otakmu sebenarnya?!"

Seulgi terbelalak.

"Oppa, kau me-membunuhnya?"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Sementara itu di tempat lain**

"O-ommona! S-suamiku...anak siapa yang kau bawa itu?"

Wanita paruh baya itu, tampak berlari tergesa menghampiri suaminya yang kala itu memang membawa seorang bocah di punggunya. Dari kondisinya sepertinya anak itu tampak tak baik-baik saja, wajahnya begitu pasi dan lemas.

"Berhentilah bertanya, dan bantu aku membawanya ke dalam. Anak ini terluka parah"

"K-kajja...kajja, Ya Tuhan...mengapa Dia bisa mendapatkan luka seperti ini" Ujarnya seraya membuka pintu rumah kayu kecilnya, dan memastikan suaminya melangah hati-hati ke dalam.

.

.

Pria tua itu tampak menyeka keringatnya sendiri selepas membaringkan bocah yang masih kebas di ranjang rotannya. Ia tersenyum, begitu istrinya kembali, membawakannya segelas air putih.

"Jadi...apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya wanita itu, sambil memandang iba sosok mungil yang masih terpejam di seberangnya.

"Entahlah Joo hyun~ah...saat aku pergi mencari ikan. Aku melihat seseorang terjatuh ke dalam sungai. Rupanya memang anak ini. Sepertinya ada yang ingin melenyapkannya" Ujar Pak tua itu –Shindong-, berulang kali Ia menghela nafas berat. Tak sampai hati melihat bocah malang itu, nyaris terenggut nyawanya. Entahlah siapa yang begitu biadab ingin membunuh anak semanis itu.

Wanita itu mengangguk mengerti, Ia beralih mendekati Baekhyun berniat mengganti pakaian basahnya.

Namun betapa terkejutya Ia, ketika melihat luka gores yang mengoyak bahu putih Baekhyun. Itu bukanlah sekedar luka gores biasa.

"Bukankah kita masih memiliki persediaan ramuan herbal?"

Joo Hyun memandang suaminya redup. Ya, memang masih memiliki tapi hanya sedikit, dan ia tak yakin...cukup untuk menyembuhkan anak itu atau tidak.

Harga ramuan herbal dewasa ini semakin tak terjangkau. Jangankan untuk membeli ramuan herbal, membeli kebutuhan pangannya pun Ia nyaris tak mampu. Keluarganya sangat miskin, dengan enam anak di dalamnya.

Tentu kehadiran Baekhyun semakin menambah bebannya. Akan tetapi nalurinya sebagai Ibu, membuatnya berbesar hati. mengesampingkan semua pemikiran itu, demi menolong anak yang terbaring tak berdaya itu.

"Ne...Masih. Lekaslah pulih nak" Ujarnya lirih seraya menyeka darah di bahu Baekhyun dengan perlahan.

.

.

.

* * *

 **~Silla~**

Lima hari berselang, namun kabar akan keberadaan Baekhyun sama sekali tak terdengar. Pencarian itu hingga kini masih berlanjut, tapi tetap saja...hasilnya nihil.

Semua membawa pengaruh besar pada kepribadian Chanyeol, tak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya yang penuh dengan kharisma. Raja Silla itu, mendadak begitu keras bahkan nyaris tak tersentuh. Rakyat merasakannya. Semua akses ditutup, tak ada satupun yang diizinkan keluar ataupun masuk dari wilayah Silla. Hilangnya Baekhyun tentu menjadi alasan dibalik sikap kerasnya .

.

.

.

"Apa anda pernah melihat anak ini?" Pria muda itu tampak menunjukkan sektsa wajah Baekhyun di hadapan penjual buah-buahan itu. tapi sayang...wanita itu hanya menggeleng.

membuat Sehun tersenyum ramah, lalu beranjak ingin pergi.

.

.

"Ku mohon Tuan, beri aku ramuan itu...apa semua ikan ini tak cukup untuk menukarnya?"

"Ya! Harga herbal ini jauh mahal dibandingkan semua ikanmu itu. Pergilah...kami harus melayani pembeli yang lain"

.

Akan tetapi pembicaraan dua pria tua di seberangnya menarik perhatiannya, Sehun beralih diam dan memandang dengan seksama dua pria yang masih beradu kehendak itu.

.

"Tapi nyawa anak itu jauh lebih penting, ku mohon sekali ini saja...langit akan membalas kebaikanmu jika kau menolong anak itu...ku mohon Tuan"

"Anniya...pergilah. Aku tak ada waktu denganmu" Ujar penjual itu, tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Berikan herbal itu untuk Tuan ini, berapapun harganya...akan kubayar" Seorang pria muda tiba-tiba menyela, membuat penjual itu tergagap melihatnya. Dilihat dari penampilannya, Pria muda itu pastilah orang kerajaan. Mungkinkah Dia diutus untuk menyidak?

"N-nde Tuan...ba-baiklah"

.

..

Shindong tersenyum lebar begitu bungkusan herbal itu benar-benar di tangannya, ia menatap pamuda tinggi di hadapannya dan membungkuk penuh syukur.

"Terima kasih Tuan, pak tua sepertiku tak mampu memberikan apapun untuk membalas kebaikanmu"

Sehun tersenyum. "Sepertinya Paman sangat membutuhkan obat itu. Apa anak anda sakit?"

Shindong terlihat menghela nafas panjang. "Lebih tepatnya seorang anak yang kutemukan beberapa waktu lalu. Kondisinya semakin parah, tapi keluarga miskin seperti kami tak bisa berbuat banyak" Ujarnya penuh sesal.

"Baiklah Tuan, aku harus segera bergegas pulang. Dan membawa herbal ini untuknya" Shindong kembali membungkuk penuh hormat, sebelum akhirnya membawa langkahnya pergi.

.

.

"Tunggu Paman"

Namun langkahnya tersendat, begitu pria itu kembali memanggilnya.  
"Anda menemukan seorang anak?" Tanyanya penuh dengan raut serius, berharap...dugaannya kali ini benar. Sehun berjalan mendekat, lalu menunjukkan sketsa di tangannya. "Apakah anak ini?"

Shindong terbelalak lebar. "Be-benar Tuan! Benar Anak ini!" Sahutnya tergagap, dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Satu sisi ia merasa takjub, anak yang ditemukannya adalah bagian dari kerajaan. Satu sisi Ia merasa takut, kalau-kalau kerajaan menjatuhi hukuman padanya. karena membiarkan kondisi anak itu semakin parah. Demi apapun itu, semua karena ia tak mampu.

.

"Bawa aku ke rumahmu untuk melihatnya"

"B-baik Tuan"

Sehun terlihat menggerakkan sebelah tangannya, dan detik itu pula...sesosok pria pengintai keluar dari persembunyiannya. Ia membisikkan beberapa pesan untuk Raja, sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Shindong.

.

.

.

Langkahnya terlihat tersendat, begitu waspada kala memasuki rumah kayu yang tampak menyerupai gubuk kecil, terlihat rapuh begitu banyak celah-celah yang tampak di sekitarnya. Mungkin hujan di musim berikutnya, akan dengan mudahnya melantahkan rumah kayu itu.

Tapi...di sanalah Ia melihat seorang anak yang selama ini dicarinya dan mengacaukan pikiran Raja, tengah terbaring lemah, dengan tubuh sepenuhnya pucat.

"Saat aku menemukannya, kaki anak ini telah terjerat tali ... Tuan"

"Apa?"

 **BRAK**

"Di mana Anak itu? Di mana Baekhyun?!"

Seorang pria tiba-tiba saja merangsak masuk. Membuat keluarga kecil itu semakin menciut, bahkan bersimpuh sujud di hadapannya. itu benar-benar Raja Silla yang datang ke dalam rumah kecilnya.

Chanyeol melirik keluarga itu sesaat. Tapi tatapan nyalangnya hanya tersita kedepan...tepat pada sosok mungil yang terbaring di atas ranjang rotan itu.

"Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol berjalan gontai mendekati Baekhyun. Sosok yang beberapa hari ini serasa mencekik akal sehatnya. Ia nyaris tak tidur..hanya karna memikirkannya.

Dan melihatnya benar-benar nyata seperti ini, membuatnya tak mampu lagi mengulas...betapa hebat semua perasaan itu.

Tak dipedulikannya lagi semua pasang mata dalam ruangan itu. Chanyeol hanya mengikuti perasaannya, mendekap penuh namja kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Nnh~ hks"

Samar-samar terdengar rintihan dan isakkan Baekhyun, membuat Raja Silla itu makin mendekapnya erat dan mengecupi berkali-kali ceruk lehernya yang terasa panas.

Tatapannya meredup, begitu menyadari tubuh ringkih itu menggigil. Belum lagi...tubuhnya pun semakin kurus.

"Baekhyun.." Panggilnya lagi seraya mengelus pipi tirus itu.

Baekhyun mengernyit, terasa berat saat menggerakkan kelopak matanya. Tapi Ia mendengar suara yang benar-benar dikenalnya, membuatnya memaksa diri untuk membuka mata.  
"Ah—jussi" bibir pucat itu pun mulai menggumam lirih.

Chanyeol menatap teduh seraya menggenggam tangan mungil itu, seolah tengah mengungkapkan bahwa dirinya memang di sini bersama namja kecilnya.

"Sa—kit..." Gumam Baekhyun lagi, sebelum akhirnya makin mengernyit merasakan nyeri yang hebat di bahunya. "Ngh~ Hks"

Chanyeol tersentak, menyadari banyak darah yang merembas dari bahu Baekhyun. Ia menelisik kalut pakaian Baekhyun dan begitu menyingkapnya, kedua obsidian itu semakin terbelalak nanar melihat luka terbuka yang telah melebam di bahu bocah mungil itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol kembali merengkuhnya dan mengangkatnya bridal. Lalu melangkah tergesa ingin cepat-cepat membawa Baekhyun kembali ke istanannya.

"Beri pak tua itu lima petak ladang dan bangunkan rumah yang layak untuknya" Gumam Chanyeol begitu berhenti di hadapan Sehun.

"Baik Hyung"

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **~Silla~**

 **.**

"Sepertinya, benturan dengan bebatuan tajam yang menyebabkan luka ini ...Yang Mulia" Ujar tabib, menatap miris dan juga iba pada anak yang masih tengkurap, memeluk erat perut Raja Silla itu.

Baekhyun tak pernah berhenti menjerit kesakitan, tiap kali tabib itu menyentuh luka di bahunya dengan sesuatu yang dingin namun terasa membakar. Ia meronta, bahkan kaki kecilnya tak pernah berhenti menjejak ranjangnya tapi tetap saja...semua percuma, jika Chanyeol menahan semua gerakkannya. Membiarkan Tabib itu melakukan sesuatu yang menyakitkan di bahunya.

"Hks... Ahjjusi~! SAA—KIIT! AAAAAA!"

"Sssh...sakitnya hanya sebentar, biarkan tabib menyembuhkanmu" Bisik Chanyeol menenangkan, seraya mengelus kepala bocah mungil itu.

Baekhyun yang semula menyembunyikan wajahnya, kini beralih menengadah dan menatap Raja Silla itu dengan tatapan pias.

"Kakek itu ja—hat! Baekhyun sa—kit.. hks!...Usir Kakek itu Ahjjusii! U-uhh hks" Rengek Baekhyun seraya menunjuk-nunjuk sang tabib. Berharap Ahjjusinya benar-benar mendengarnya, dan lekas mengusir pergi pria tua yang dianggapnya kejam itu.

Chanyeol terlihat diam tertegun, sebelum akhirnya memberi isyarat pada tabib untuk berhenti sejenak. Lalu mengangkat anak itu ke dalam pangkuannya sendiri. Hingga membuat Baekhyun sedikit bersandar nyaman di lengan kanannya.

"Baekhyun" Panggilnya pelan. tak pelak membuat bocah yang sedari tadi menangis itu, mengerjap padanya. Sesekali masih terdengar isakkan lirih darinya, tapi melihat Ahjjusinya memandangnya teduh seperti ini setidaknya Baekhyun sedikit menenang.

"Sakit Ahjjusi" Adu Baekhyun lagi, sambil melirik tabib. Bagaimanapun, Baekhyun benar-benar menginginkan pak tua itu lekas pergi.

"Jika tidak diobati, itu akan semakin sakit"

Baekhyun menggeleng kasar, seraya meremas pakaian depan Chanyeol. "Usir kakek itu Ahjjusi...T-tidak mau! Baekhyun tidak mau"

Sesungguhnya Ia bukanlah pribadi yang lihai untuk bersabar, tapi entahlah...melihat Baekhyun seperti ini serasa menggerakkan sisi lain dari dirinya. Ia tersenyum, lalu mengusap surai Baekhyun ke atas. Menyeka keringat dingin yang masih merembas di kening anak itu.

"Di danau, sebuah perahu telah kusiapkan untukmu. itu milikmu...kau bisa menaikinya kapanpun kau mau ...Baekhyun"

Bak sebuah mantera... Baekhyun terlihat antusias mendengarnya. Meski pucat...namun binar ceria itu tak bisa disembunyikan dari mata hazelnya. "Jin—jja?"

"Tentu saja...pernahkah aku berbohong padamu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, baginya Ahjjusinya tak pernah berbohong. Pria itu selalu datang menyelamatkannya, saat dirinya merasa takut, ya selalu dan selalu.

Itu yang Baekhyun yakini hingga detik ini.

"Milik Baekhyun?" Tanya Baekhyun, memastikan.

"Hn...hanya untukmu"

Anak itu tersenyum, lalu melonjak ingin bangkit. Namun tiba-tiba saja Ia menjerit kesakitan. Lupa...jika luka di bahunya, akan menyisakan nyeri yang tajam walau hanya digerakkan sedikit saja.

"A-AHH! Hks..unh"

Baekhyun kembali menangis Membuat Raja Silla itu berdecak cemas, dan makin mengeratkan rengkuhannya. "Lihat, jika hanya dibiarkan akan semakin sakit. Bukankah kau ingin segera bermain di luar...Baekhyun?"

Masih dengan menangis sesenggukan, Baekhyun menatap pria itu dan mengangguk pelan.

Detik itu pula, Chanyeol tersenyum dan reflek mengecup kilat keningnya. Membuat tabib di hadapannya mengerjapkan mata kikuk.

' **Chup'**

"Sekarang,biarkan tabib mengobatinya. Hanya sebentar...kau bisa menahannya bukan?"

tak ada sahutan, Baekhyun lebih memilih menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol dan meremas kuat-kuat pakaian Raja Silla itu.

Chanyeol menganggapnya sebagai sebuah persetujuan, ia beralih menatap sang tabib, mengisyaratkannya untuk melanjutkan tugasnya.

Kain tipis penuh dengan baluran herbal itu kembali menyentuh luka terbukanya, tak ayal bocah manis itu kembali menjerit memilukan. Dan meronta dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Luka itu bukan main lagi menyisakan rasa perih, ibarat luka yang telah layu karna terlanjur di diamkan selama beberapa hari tanpa penanganan yang semestinya.

"AAAAA! SA—KIT! Hks...Ah—jusiii~...Sa—kit"

.

.

.

.

.

"Jika tidak melakukan gerakan berlebih, luka di bahunya akan pulih selama 2 pekan ke depan Yang Mulia" Ujar sang tabib, begitu usai mengemas semua sisa pengobatannya.

Chanyeol sedikit mengernyit, menatap ragu pada bocah yang telah terlelap damai di ranjangnya. Yang benar saja dua pekan, itu waktu yang cukup lama...terlebih untuk Baekhyun. Ia tau benar, anak itu sangatlah aktif. Tak bisa diam walau hanya sebentar saja.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa kembali ke tempatmu" Ucap Chanyeol setelahnya, seraya beringsut ke atas ranjang mendekati Baekhyun.

Menyisakan raut canggung dari tabib itu, selama beberapa saat yang lalu Ia melihat suatu yang ganjal dari gerak-gerik Raja itu.

Memperlakukan anak itu, dengan sikap yang sangat berbeda. Bukan sikap kasih dari seorang ayah, atau seorang kakak. Melainkan itu terlalu berlebih...di matanya, lebih terlihat seperti Raja itu tengah memuja kekasihnya.

"Ah...hanya perasaanku saja" Gumam tabib itu lirih, begitu melangkah keluar...meninggalkan ruangan sang Raja.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Dalam heningnya ruangan itu, kedua obidiannya seakan tak jemu memandang lekat, sosok mungil yang kini telelap pulas di sisinya.

Sedikit sesak memang, kala melihat tawa dan candaan rusuh yang kerap terdengar...kini lenyap begitu saja dari wajah menggemaskan itu.

Ia mengambil jemari kecil itu, menimangnya sesaat sebelum akhirnya menciumnya lama. Sadar...semakin hari, semakin lugas...Baekhyun menggerakkan sisi lain dalam dirinya. Ya, Ia tak masalah...jika saat ini, Baekhyun menjadi kekasih kecilnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menghilang di hari itu, dan mendapat luka seperti ini?" Bisiknya seraya membelai surai hitam anak itu.

Raja Silla itu memang belum mengambil tindakan apapun setelah semua hal yang terjadi, satu yang Ia yakini pasti. Seseorang telah dengan sengaja mencelakai Baekhyun bahkan sepertinya ingin melenyapkannya. Tapi siapa?

Mungkinkah salah satu menteri?

Pihak Seulgi?

ataukah...Ibu Suri sendiri yang ingin melenyapkannya?

Semua masih menjadi tanda tanya besar untuknya. Tapi Ia telah menyerahkan semua penyelidikan itu pada Sehun. Setidaknya...hingga Baekhyun benar-benar kembali pulih.

"Unh~"

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun mengernyit. Sepertinya genggaman tangannya sedikit mengusik tidur anak itu. ia beralih menepuk-nepuk kepalanya, namun yang terlihat bocah itu malah membuka mata dan mengerjap kearahnya.

"Ahjjusi..." Panggilnya pada sosok di sisinya yang tengah menopang kepala dengan sebelah tangannya itu.

"Hn? tidurlah kembali"

Namja mungil itu hanya diam, lalu terlihat mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar...seolah tengah mencari seseorang. "Kakek jahat itu sudah pergi?" Gumamnya memastikan.

Chanyeol terkekeh, lalu menyamankan posisinya demi menatap lebih lekat bocah kelewat manis itu. "Sudah"

"Ahjjusi mengusirnya?"

"Hn...sesuai permintaanmu. Aku mengusirnya" Balasnya, mengimbangi pemikiran lugu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkikik senang mendengarnya, namun tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun mendadak mengerjapkan mata, baru menyadari... ruangan yang dilihatnya saat ini bukanlah ruangannya sendiri.

"Ini Kamarku" Ucap Chanyeol, begitu menangkap pemikiran sosok mungil itu.

"Sampai luka di bahumu benar-benar sembuh, kau akan tetap tidur di sini... bersamaku" Lanjut Chanyeol lagi seraya menyisihkan anak rambut yang menjuntai di pipi Baekhyun. Lalu sedikit memiringkan tubuh Baekhyun, hingga dipastikan anak itu tak terlalu menekan bahunya sendiri.

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum manis, dan mengangguk patuh..

membuat Raja Silla itu lagi-lagi tertegun melihatnya.

Begitu menggemaskan, hingga rasa-rasanya...jika bisa, Ia ingin melahap semua yang ada dalam diri bocah itu, Ah! Ia kembali menggila.

Seharusnya memang Ia menahan diri, tapi...mustahil tak menyentuh Baekhyun sehari saja. Itu telah menjadi suatu yang mutlak untuknya. Paska...dirinya telah mengetahui perasaan dan ketertarikannya.

Bocah itu semakin beringsut masuk ke dalam pelukannya, meringkuk...bersiap untuk kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Baekhyun...dimana ciuman selamat malam untukku?"

Masih saja ia menggoda, seakan mengabaikan...anak itu masih terbilang lemah untuk dicumbunya. Tapi bagaimana lagi...hasratnya tentu tak bisa ditepis. Entahlah, Ia benar-benar selalu menggila bila di dekat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mulai membuka mata, seolah terbiasa... Baekhyun mulai menaikkan wajahnya demi mendekati bibir tebal pria dewasa itu.

Membuat Chanyeol tersenyum antusias, takjub...anak itu mengerti bahasanya dengan sangat baik. Ia merunduk...menyambut gerakkan kecil itu. dan-

 **Chup**

satu kecupan manis berhasil mendarat di bibir Ahjussinya.

Cepat-cepat Baekhyun kembali meringkuk, dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Chanyeol, merasa tugas menciumnya ...memang telah selesai. Ia terpejam.,...bersiap untuk kembali tidur.

Raja Silla itu mengerjap cepat, paska mendapat kecupan kilat namja mungilnya

'Arh! tak cukup!' batinnya seraya menaikkan dagu Baekhyun, lalu tanpa peringatan mengklaim bibir pucat itu.

"Mphft~"

Baekhyun terbelalak, namun tak sempat untuk menyerukan protesnya. Ciuman itu terlalu mendadak..bahkan nyaris menyedak nafasnya sendiri.

"Mhng~ahh" Tubuhnya sedikit terlonjak, begitu pria itu memaksa melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya.

Kedua matanya kembali membuka dan memejam, tak siap menerima permainnan lidah yang terasa penuh di bibirnya yang mungil. Terlebih posisi menyampingnya kini semakin menyulitkannya untuk bernafas. Ia menggelengkan kepala, berusaha melepas pagutan itu...sebelum dirinya benar-benar kehabisan nafas.

Chanyeol mengernyit, sadar Baekhyun sepertinya tak nyaman. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya semakin tak sabaran ingin kembali megklaim bibir tipis yang telah memerah itu.

Baekhyun hanya menyentuh bibir tebal pria itu sembari mengerjap beberapa kali. "Sesak Ahjjusii. Mengapa lidah Ahjjusi sangat besar?"

Chanyeol stagnan, mungkin merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri setelah mendengar pernyataan kelewat polos itu. Ah!...lihat perbuatannya pada bocah yang belum memasuki masa pubertas itu. Tentu bagi anak seusia Baekhyun, semua hal terasa menarik untuk dipertanyakan.

"Lidah Baekhyun sangat kecil" Ujar bocah itu lagi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya keluar, tanpa tau pria dewasa di sisinya semakin kepayahan menahan diri, ingin menyergap bibirnya.

"Karena aku pria dewasa" Jawab Chanyeol. Entahlah...anak itu puas atau tidak mendengarnya.

Sejenak bocah itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Kapan Baekhyun dewasa, dan memiliki lidah seperti Ahjjusi?"

Chanyeol terkekeh dan membenturkan pelan kening keduanya. Tak menduga...semua yang didengarnya dari bocah itu akan terasa menggetarkan seperti ini. Ah! itu hanya celoteh polos, tapi entah mengapa begitu hebat menyentak dunianya yang penuh dengan ambisi dan kepicikan.

Ia tak pernah tersenyum dan tertawa sebelumnya. Tidak! Sebelum bertemu dengan Pangeran mahkota Goryeo itu.

"Tak lama lagi. Akupun menunggunya" Bisiknya seraya membawa kepala Baekhyun untuk bersandar nyaman di dadanya. "Dan saatnya nanti, kau akan mengerti lalu sepenuhnya menjadi milikku...Baekhyun" lanjutnya, samar, terlihat seringaian tipis di sudut bibirnya. Entah apa yang terlintas, namun...satu hal yang pasti. Baekhyun menjadi ambisi besar dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Esoknya**

"Siapapun yang melakukannya, akan lebih baik jika lekas menyerahkan diri. Karena cepat atau lembat kami akan menemukan pelakunya. Dan bersiaplah menerima hukuman yang lebih berat, atas menghilangkan nyawa seseorang"

Seluruh pasang mata yang tampak berkumpul di luar halaman istana itu, tampak semakin riuh setelah mendengar penasehat kerajaan tengah menyampaikan pesan Raja. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang saling melempar asumsi. Mereka memang tau...seorang dayang istana telah ditemukan tewas terbunuh. Semua bermula dari hilangnya seorang anak dalam kerajaan itu. Tapi apakah ada kaitannya? dan siapa pembunuh itu?

semua masih menjadi simpang siur, dan sumber ketakutan. Karena bisa saja, pembunuh itu masih berkeliaran di sekitarnya.

"Kami mohon cepat tangkap pembunuh itu Tuan! Kami takut...nyawa kami akan turut terancam"

Sehun terlihat berdehem mendengar seruan dari pria paruh baya itu. Terlepas dari perkara hilangnya Baekhyun. Sesungguhnya apa motif pembunuhan itu belum terlalu kentara. Akan tetapi..,.sudah dipastikan akan menyulut keresahan rakyat Silla.

"Segera melapor pada kerajaan, jika kalian melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan" Pungkas Sehun, sebelum akhirnya berbalik meninggalkan gerbang istana itu. Dan mempersilakan panglima kerajaan mengatur kondisi yang ada di tengah masyarakat.

.

.

"Jika memang ada kaitannya, kita bisa mencari informasi dari anak itu. Barangkali...Dia mengetahui sesuatu. Karena insiden itu terjadi di sungai yang sama" Ujar Sehun pada kepala penyelidik kerajaan, yang sejak kemarin mendampinginya.

Sementara itu, di balik sebuah pintu besar. Seorang pria terlihat menatap sekelompok penyelidik itu dengan tangan terkepal. Memang belum terendus, akan tetapi...anak itu selamat dan kembali ke dalam kerajaan. Bukan tidak mungkin, dirinya akan terancam setelah ini.

.

.

"Brengsek! Anak itu tidak mati!" Geram Namjoon, seraya menggebrak meja.

"O-oppa...eottohkkae, aku takut Oppa! B-bagaimana jika mereka menemukan, bahwa kita yang—

"Tutup mulutmu Seulgi! Jangan ceroboh! Dan bersikaplah sewajarnya di hadapan mereka. Aku akan mencari jalan keluar dan mengelabui semua petinggi bodoh itu, termasuk Chanyeol"

Desis Namjoon, memandang dengan tatapan bengis.

.

.

.

* * *

Satu minggu telah terlampaui.

Belum ada perkembangan mengenai perkara pembunuhan. Dan Selama itu pula, Baekhyun tak pernah lepas dari pengawasaan sang Raja

Banyak pihak yang berdecak heran, dan mungkin mengajukan keberatan.

Akan tetap seolah menulikan pendengarannya, Chanyeol tetap pada pendiriannya. mengutamakan kepentingan namja mungilnya di atas yang lain, selama tidak mengusik pemerintahannya. Semua memang masih berjalan dengan semestinya, bedanya hanya...Ia lebih kerap menghabiskan waktunya bersama Baekhyun selama masa pemulihan bocah mungill itu.

.

.

.

"Tuan Muda...waktunya mandi, sebelum air—

"Tidak mau! Kalian semua kasar!" Seru bocah yang masih mengenakan perban di bahu kirinya, Ia berjalan menghentak untuk menghindar, sesekali memalingkan wajah tiap kali dayang itu berusaha membujuknya dengan beberapa mainan yang ada.

"Tapi Tuan Muda, hari semakin petang. K-kami berjanji...akan menggosoknya dengan pelan"

"TIDAK MAU!" Jerit Baekhyun lagi, tak peduli dayang itu semakin kehabisan akal untuk membujuknya. Hingga tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seorang pria, tak tanggung-tanggung semua dayang itu terlihat bertekuk lutut, menunduk penuh hormat padanya.

Baekhyun yang melihatnya pun tersenyum lebar, lalu menghambur cepat...memeluk perut pria tinggi itu. "Aku ingin mandi dengan Ahjjusi" Serunya riang, membuat para dayang itu membulatkan mata kebingungan. Terlebih saat melihat Raja itu memandang dengan tatapan mengunus tajam.

Sejenak Chanyeol hanya diam menatap lekat bocah mungil yang masih memeluk perutnya itu, membuat dayang semakin menciut bersiap ingin menarik Baekhyun untuk menjauh.

Namun tiba-tiba saja—

' **HUP'**

Baekhyun terkikik kegirangan, begitu tubuhnya terangkat dan bersandar nyaman dalam gendongan Raja Silla itu.

"Kau ingin mandi bersamaku?"

"Neh!" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala cepat.

"Baiklah.." Chanyeol melenggang santai, meninggalkan tempat pemandian itu.

Membuat para dayang menundukkan kepala tersipu, seolah tengah melihat adegan seorang Ayah muda dengan putranya...sangat manis sekali.

Tanpa tau...fakta yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Namja mungil itu begitu antusias ingin menceburkan dirinya ke dalam kolam pemandian, begitu melihat Chanyeol telah lebih dulu berendam di dalamnya. Namun gerakannya tertahan begitu Chanyeol memegangi sebelah tangannya,

"Jangan melompat, masukkan kakimu dengan perlahan" Ujarnya, cemas kalau-kalau anak itu melompat begitu saja tanpa pikir panjang, Luka di bahunya belum sepenuhnya pulih.. jika terlalu banyak gerakan bukan tidak mungkin luka itu akan kembali terbuka.

Baekhyun sedikit mempoutkan bibir, tapi tetap patuh mengikuti ucapan Ahjussinya.

.

.

Kepulan uap air berbaur dengan aroma petal mawar yang tersebar di permukaan air kolam itu, menjadi kenikmatan tersendiri baginya, terlebih melihat Baekhyun telah duduk tepat di hadapannya.

Anak itu masih berbekalkan pakaian lengkap, karena Ia masuk begitu tergesa...tak sabar ingin mengikutinya untuk berendam di kolam hangat itu.

"Berbaliklah" Bisik Chanyeol, pada bocah yang masih antusias mengumpilkan puluhan petal mawar itu dalam tangkupan tangannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Chanyeol. Tanpa melepas semua petal mawar itu.

Tatapannya meredup sayu, melihat kain sutera basah itu menempel lekat di tubuh Baekhyun. Mengikuti lekuk tubuh namja mungil itu.

Ia merunduk, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Baekhyun dari ceruk lehernya, membuat bocah itu menggeliat karenanya. "Mmh..geli Ahjjusi"

Chanyeol mengulas smirk khas miliknya, Ia beralih menyentuh sisi pakaian Baekhyun lalu menariknya turun secara perlahan, memperlihatkan pundak putih...dan punggung mulusnya. Kedua matanya terlihat menajam penuh hasrat, seakan turut melucuti pakaian Baekhyun.

Ia sedikit menjilat permukaan bibirnya sendiri, merasa takjub...tubuh ramping itu, benar-benar terlihat mempesona. Membujuknya untuk kembali merunduk dan menjilat pelan bekas luka yang sebelumnya telah ia lepas perbannya.

"Akh!" Baekhyun memekik dengan kepala menengadah, merasakan sensasi lain dari jilatan yang terasa pedih namun terselip nikmat itu.

"Mh...aah..a-ahjuusii~" Tangannya meraba-raba ke belakang ingin menjangkau pria itu. Namun detik itu pula, Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya ke samping...dan meraup cepat bibirnya. Mencium bocah itu dari belakang.

Baekhyun melenguh tertahan, ia tak bisa mengelak apapun selain pasrah. Pria kekar itu mengklaim penuh isi dalam mulutnya. "Uhmpft...Mmhh..Mphh"

Lama...Baekhyun terjebak dalam cumbuah penuh hasrat dari pria dewasa itu. Tubuhnya tak lagi membelakangi Raja Silla itu, melainkan menempel erat di dada kekar itu dan menerima hisapan dan lumatan-lumatan semakin intens. Terlebih kepulan uap yang kian menjadi, semakin mengaburkan nafas berat keduanya. Dan membuat cumbuan Raja Silla itu semakin penuh gairah.

"Nhaah~...ahnnnnn~" Baekhyun memejamkan mata erat, begitu Chanyeol memaksa menarik lidahnya keluar dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat.

"Bibirmu sangat nikmat...sayang" Bisik Chanyeol, masih dengan mengecupi dagu Baekhyun dan terus turun menyusuri leher namja kecil itu.

"Hhh...mh...ahn..mmh" Baekhyun hanya bisa tersengal dan mendongakkan kelapanya, membiarkan Raja Silla itu mencumbu lebih dirinya. Ia tak tau apapun...selain, apa yang dilakukan Ahjjusinya membuat perutnya berdesir. Dan itu benar-benar menyenangkan untuknya.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja, Baekhyun menunduk ke bawah dan mengerjap cepat. Begitu tangannya tanpa sengaja memegang sesuatu yang besar namun keras.

"Sssh Ah!"

dan makin mengerjap tak mengerti kala melihat Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja mendesah.

"Remas lagi sayang" Desis Chanyeol semakin menengadahkan kepala nikmat, tiap kali tangan kecil itu serasa membelai dan memijit miliknya di dalam air.

"Ahhjusi ini apa?" Tanyanya frontal seraya menarik keluar benda besar itu, hingga muncul di permukaan air.

Chanyeol kembali mendesah, sebelum akhirnya melumat cepat bibir Baekhyun. membungkam pertanyaan yang kelewat polos itu. Ah sial! Ia benar-benar tak menduga, Baekhyun akan menemukan miliknya dan memegangnya selugu itu

"Itu milikku, manjakan dia Baekhyun" Gumam Chanyeol, seraya mengulas seringai tajam ketika menyadari baekhyun tampaknya semakin antusias...mengamati genital besarnya.

"Memanjakannya?" Bocah itu tak berhenti mengerjap

"Mainkanlah sesukamu" Tukas Chanyeol seraya membelai pipi Baekhyun. Lalu membimbingnya memegang genitalnya dengan dua tangan sekaligus.

Baekhyun tak tau apa maksudnya, ia hanya mengikuti nalurinya meremas penis besar itu...lalu menggerakan tangannya turun.

"Ssh Ah! benar...seperti itu sa—yangh"

Bocah mungil itu terhenyak melihat Chanyeol memejamkan mata, dan terlihat senang dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Membuatnya bersemangat mengulang gerakan itu...naik dan turun sambil meremas-remasnya.

"Mh..baek—ssh"

Chanyeol masih mendesis penuh nikmat. Hanyut dalam sentuhan yang sepenuhnya polos namun menjerat itu. ia membuka sebelah matanya lalu menyentuh bibir Baekhyun.

"Manjakan Dia dengan bibirmu...Baekhyun" Bisiknya penuh gairah, membuat namja mungil itu berhenti untuk menatapnya.

Raja Silla itu semakin tak sabaran melihatnya, ia membimbing kepala Baekhyun untuk merunduk mendekati kepala genitalnya. "Kecup dan jilat" Bisiknya lirih. membuat Baekhyun menangguk patuh lalu mengecup pelan ujung genital yang telah mengeluarkan precum itu, lalu menjilatnya kaku.

'Chup'

Baekhyun mengernyit, merasa asing dan tak biasa dengan rasa genital itu. ia menatap ke atas ingin bertanya, namun urung... begitu Raja Silla itu mengecup kilat bibir bawahnya.

"Masukkan ke dalam mulutmu"

Sebenarnya Baekhyun masih ingin protes, tapi melihat Ahjjusinya menatap redup dan terlihat menahan sakit seperti itu, membuatnya tak memiliki opsi lain, selain memasukkan benda besar itu, ke dalam mulutnya...walau hanya berhasil ujung kepalanya saja.

"Sshh..He—bat" Tubuhnya semakin menengang, terasa memanas...begitu rangsangan itu tak kunjung memanjakan libidonya. hangatnya mulut Baekhyun terlalu sayang untuk di diamkan begitu saja.

Ia memegang kepala Baekhyun, lalu..

 **Blesh**

Melesakkan genitalnya dalam sekali hujam, hingga menyedak kerongkongan Baekhyun. Membuat bocah mungil itu terbelalak...dengan pipi menggembung terisi penuh.

"Uhmp...urmh! ummh!"

Kedua tangan kecil itu terlihat meronta, menekan-nekan perut Chanyeol. nafasnya terasa sesak...dan Ia benar-benar kesulitan untuk mengais nafas.

Meski demikian, pria itu tak kunjung berhenti...terus menerus menggerakkan miliknya keluar masuk. melampiaskan hasrtanya yang selama ini tak terpenuhi, dan membayangkan mulut mungil itu...adalah rektum yang selama ini diincarnya.

"Ah! Kau pin—tar sayang...sshh"

.

.

"Uhmp...Mhmp! URMMMM!" Baekhyun semakin terbelalak lebar begitu pria itu memepercepat gerakannya, dan—

"SSH! AH!"

Jutaan benih miliknya, melesak masuk...menyentak beberapa kali hingga memenuhi perut bocah manis itu. sebagian tak berhasil tertampung dan menetes ke dalam air kolam. Ia mendesis nikmat...lalu menarik keluar penisnya.

Detik itu pula...Baekhyun terbatuk hebat, dan begitu tersengal mengatur nafasnya sendiri.

"Uhuk! ukh...ngh! Uhk"

Seolah baru tersadar, Chanyeol merengkuh cepat tubuh mungil yang masih tersedak spermanya itu. Ia menyeka sisa sperma yang masih meleleh di sudut bibirnya, lalu membekapnya cepat dengan ciumannya.

Berusaha...meniupkan nafas hangatnya untuk anak itu. Hingga dipastikan mengisi parunya, dan membuatnya kembali tenang.

"Ssh...Mianhae" Bisiknya seraya membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya.

Baekhyun masih terengah, namun tak sehebat beberapa saat lalu. Ia hanya mampu bersandar dengan bibir setengah terbuka, masih berusaha keras untuk bernafas.

"Ahjjusi...Baekhyun tidak menyukai benda ini" Gerutunya seraya memukul kesal genital Chanyeol. "Dia jahat! Baekhyun tidak mau bermain dengannya lagi!" Lanjutnya lagi, tanpa tau...benda besar yang dipukulnya itu kembali mengeras dan tegang.

Chanyeol hanya berdecak keras, dan menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Tak menduga Baekhyun masih saja menjebaknya dengan sikap polos itu. ah entahlah setelah ini, masih bisakah ia menahan diri untuk tak menyerang namja kecil itu. Setelah kesempatan datang berulang kali padanya.

.

.

Ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam, sebelum akhirnya memutar tubuh Baekhyun membelakanginya. Lalu membasuh tubuh mungil itu..dengan air hangat.

Melakukan hal yang memang semestinya dilakukan untuk memandikannya.

.

Hingga tiba-tiba, pertanyaan Baekhyun kembali memecah hening di dalam kolam pemandian itu.

"Ahjjusi, kapan Appa menjemput Baekhyun?"

 **DEG**

Tapi kali ini bukan pertanyaan polos yang terdengar, melainkan suatu perkara yang membuat waktu serasa mencekiknya. Sungguh! Ia benar-benar tak ingin mendengarnya. Dan jika bisa... apapun akan dilakukannya untuk menghapus ingatan Baekhyun akan orang tuanya..

"Baekhyun sakit, tapi mengapa Appa tidak datang menjemput Baekhyun?" Tanyanya lagi seraya menoleh kebelakang.

"Baekhyun ingin bertemu App—

"TIDAK! TEMPATMU DI SINI! LUPAKAN ORANG TUAMU! KARNA HANYA AKU YANG KAU BUTUHKAN BAEKHYUN!" Teriaknya kalap.

"A-ahjjusi..hks..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Cont...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next chapt...**

"K-kau! Kau mencium anak itu?"

Chanyeol terdiam, membiarkan wanita itu membenturkan semua asumsinya. "D-dia anak kecil! Na-namja! Bagaimana mungkin kau serendah—

"TUTUP MULUTMU!"

.

.

.

.

Waktu seakan memanjakannya, bocah lugu nan menggemaskan yang kerap berlarian rusuh itu. Kini telah tumbuh menjadi remaja belia yang begitu mempesona.

Banyak yang terkecoh, dengan hanya melihat sekilas paras cantiknya. Terlalu indah...bahkan mungkin mampu membuat siapapun jatuh terpana karenanya.

.

.

"Mangapa Ahjusii kemari? Aku harus belajar!" Sungutnya tak suka, seraya mendorong dada pria yang masih ingin mengendus lehernya itu.

"Tch! Tutup saja! Bagaimana mungkin buku seperti ini membuatmu mengacuhkan Raja setampan diriku huh?" Godanya, sambil berusaha menutup buku berguratkan huruf china itu.

"Aissh! Ahjjuss—Mpfth..nghh"

.

.

.

Annyeoooong..Gloomy hadir bawa Ch 5 nyaaa.

Wah karena masih menunggu respond, updatenya g jadi rabu kemarin. Dan sesuai permintaan...yang update pilihan terbanyak

*Hayo siapa yang ceburin Baekhyun? Dayang atau Seulgi?

*Baekhyun mati engga? Mayatnya siapa itu? Baekhyun atau bukan?

Udah terjawab di Chapter ini yah... :)

*Ada yang penasaran dengan Chapter besok?

Ok seperti biasa, pilih ini lanjut...atau **Blood on a white rose?**

Kalau mau update dua-duanya. Jangan lupa kasih revieew hiihhi

Gloomy update sesuai respond/review teman-teman. Kalau banyak...rajin updatenya.

Dan untuk:

 **restikadena90, gloriadelafenni, daeri2124 , leeminoznurhayati , CussonsBaekby , 90Rahmayani , park kkuma, YuRhachan , lily kurniati 77 , narsih hamdan , CBZAAY , Shengmin137, Lussia Archery, Byunsilb , LittleJasmine2 , metroxylon, rima , meilyn, PRISNA CHO, Tiara696, RealNa, Ervyanaca , Flowerinyou, yehet98 , MinJ7 , Fearless Soldier , CyBH614 , mphi , babybaekhyunee7, Risty629 , Eun810 , baekkieaerii , selepy , nurhidayani137 , yousee, LUDLUD , bbhyn92 , Lee Na Rin, fifa4321, inspirit7starlight, Park RinHyun-Uchiha , istiqomahpark01 , Find who am i , n3208007, vava1487,byuniepark , Hyun CB614 , dwi yuliantipcy , Radit452, youngdil , minami Kz , Guest04 , jisungswag, Aya, chanbaekaegi , siumin66, barampuu** **, dan All Guest**

Gomawoo untuk reviewnya, Gloomy akan selalu mencantumkan nama reviewer di setiap Chapnya :)

Jangan lupa review neee...

Annyeooooooooooooonggggggg

Saranghaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	6. Chapter 6

**Main Cast : Chanyeol X Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast : Kejutan...temukan di dalam nyaa :)**

 **Disclaimer : fic ini pure milik Gloomy Rosemarry aka Cupid KM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

"Baekhyun sakit, tapi mengapa Appa tidak datang menjemput Baekhyun?" Tanyanya lagi seraya menoleh ke belakang.

"Baekhyun ingin bertemu App—

"TIDAK! TEMPATMU DI SINI! LUPAKAN ORANG TUAMU! KARNA HANYA AKU YANG KAU BUTUHKAN BAEKHYUN!" Teriaknya kalap.

"A-ahjjusi..hks..."

.

.

 **Chapter 6**

 **Love Of Fallen Leaves**

.

.

.

Dalam sekejap, sepasang mata hazel itu tampak retak...penuh dengan rembasan bening di pelukpuknya. Seremuk, hati bocah yang kini memandang pias dan mungkin kesal pada pria dewasa di hadapannya.

Chanyeol hanya berdecak. Sepenuhnya sadar, ia memang telah melukai hati bocah itu. Sebelah tangannya terangkat hendak menyeka air mata Baekhyun, namun anak itu terlihat menolak dan semakin menangis terisak.

"Ah—jusii ma—rah hks!" Baekhyun mulai berdiri, kedua tangannya terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya. Tanda...bocah mungil tengah menahan rasa sedih yang hebat.

Akan tetapi, sepertinya emosi anak itu tak tersampaikan dengan baik... Pasalnya, Chanyeol terlihat tak fokus dan lebih memilih memandangi organ mungil yang terselip di antara paha Baekhyun.

Ia mulai menjilat bibir bawahnya. Ah sial! genital itu benar-benar menggemaskan! jika saja Ia bisa menjilatnya, memasukkan ke dalam mulut dan menyesapnya layaknya manisan persik

Kedua matanya mengerjap antusias, Chanyeol mengulas smirk tipis sebelum akhirnya menggerakkan tangan ingin meraih penis mungil Baekhyun.

"AHJJUSIII!" Bentak Baekhyun, semakin jengkel menyadari Chanyeol diam tak menjawab seakan...tengah mengabaikannya. membuat fantasi Pria itu buyar begitu saja.

Tangan kekarnya yang sebelumnya terangkat ingin menyentuh geniital kecil itu, kini terkepal...dan turun dengan sangat tak rela.

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. "Baekhyun dengar—

"Ahjjusi mar—ah" Ratap anak itu semakin serak. "Pa—da Baek—hks ...unn"

"Tidak, aku tidak marah"

"Ahjjuss—hks.. i ..Ma—rah" Kekeuh Baekhyun terisak-isak. Dan terlihat tak akan berhenti sebelum Chanyeol mengaku salah.

Raja Silla itu semakin pening melihatnya. apalagi yang bisa dilakukannya kini...melihat anak itu semakin menangis hebat di hadapannya, dan memandangnya dengan tatapan paling tersakiti seperti itu. Seakan dirinya satu-satunya pelaku kriminal di sini.

Ia beralih meraih tubuh kurus itu, membawanya ke dalam dekapannya. tak peduli Baekhyun mungkin masih terisak dan meronta menolaknya.

"Sssh...Berhentilah menangis, aku tidak marah denganmu " Bisiknya seraya mengecupi puncak kepala bocah itu. Berharap cara ini bisa meluruhkan tangisannya.

"Ahjjusi marah! B-baekhyun...ti—dak mau mandi dengan Ahjjusi~" Cicitnya seraya mengucek mata sembabnya. Ia berontak untuk lepas dari pelukan Chanyeol, melompat dari kolam...dan berlari keluar begitu saja. Tak peduli tubuhnya masih telanjang bulat.

Membuat Chanyeol membulatkan mata, tak menduga Bocah mungil itu akan merajuk hingga seperti ini. Ia bangkit ingin megejar.

"Y-yya!Baekhyun! Aissh~"

Namun urung, dan kembali membenamkan dirinya ke dalam air...begitu sadar, dirinya tak berbekalkan pakaian apapun. Yang benar saja, Raja seperti dirinya...meniru Baekhyun berlari telanjang seperti itu.

.

.

.

..

* * *

"Hks... Hhaaaa~"

"O-ommona! T-tuan Muda!" Dayang itu terkejut bukan kepalang, begitu seorang anak merangsak keluar. Bukannya apa, mereka memang terbiasa melihat Baekhyun berlari rusuh seperti itu, tapi rasanya kali ini sangatlah tak lazim. Anak itu benar-benar telanjang dengan tangan tak pernah berhenti mengucek matanya sendiri.

Membuat dayang yang lain turut panik mencari-cari kain seadanya, untuk menutupi tubuh anak itu. Oh sungguh! apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...hingga Baekhyun menangis seperti itu.

Tapi Baekhyun terlalu cepat, sementara gaun yang mereka kenakan menyulitkannya untuk berlari. Tak ada pilihan lain, selain menyingsingkannya ke atas. tak peduli...apa yang mereka lakukan bukanlah perilaku yang patut untuk seorang wanita.

Semua demi...Baekhyun.

"T-tunggu Tuan Muda!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun tak peduli, ia terus berlari...seolah tengah melampiaskan suasana hatinya saat ini. hingga tiba-tiba saja langkah mungil itu tersendat begitu seorang wanita mendadak menghadangnya.

"Keributan apa lagi yang kau buat?! Dan—apa ini?" Ia mulai berdecih dengan sebelah alis terangkat .

"Memalukan! berani-beraninya kau merendahkan istana seperti ini!" Sentaknya lagi, seraya menarik lengan kiri Baekhyun. Tak habis pikir bocah itu, bisa berlarian di dalam istananya tanpa menggunakan pakaian apapun.

Baekhyun meronta kasar diseret seperti itu, bahkan Ia makin menangis keras...membuat dayang dan para pelayan tampak iba melihatnya. tapi mereka bisa apa...jika Sang Ratu sendiri yang berperan kali ini.

"J-jumma! Sa—kit! hks!" Jeritnya masih berusaha menyentak tangan wanita itu.

"Jangan mempermalukan Raja dengan sikap tak santunmu ini! Apa kau pikir istana ini tempat bermain untukmu?!" Bentak Seulgi, semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Seakan mengabaikan luka di bahu kiri Baekhyun.

"AHH—JJUSIIII!" Jerit Baekhyun pada akhirnya. Anak itu terus memanggil-manggi sambil menoleh ke belakang, berharap Chanyeol lekas datang dan menyelamatkannya dari wanita mengerikan itu.

" **Ibu Suri Tiba!"**

Namun seketika, langkah Seulgi tersendat begitu mendengar seruan pengawal di luar, dan makin terhenyak gugup kala Heechul benar-benar melangkah anggun memasuki istananya. Cepat-cepat, Ia merapikan tatanan kepala dan gaunnya, membuat Baekhyun yang memang telah terlepas itu...berlari secepat mungkin darinya. Lalu menghambur menuju Heechul.

.

..

"O-ommo! Baekhyun?" Pekik Heechul begitu menyadari, seorang bocah tanpa pakaian berlari kencang ke arahnya. Ia terlihat kelabakan, bingung harus menangkap anak itu ataukah menghindarinya...hingga Ia reflek membentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, siap menerima Baekhyun.

Tapi yang terlihat-

Bukannya menghambur ke dalam pelukannya, Anak itu lebih memilih merangkak,menyusup cepat ke bawah gaun besarnya dan bersembunyi di dalamnya.

Tak pelak membuat Ibu Suri itu mematung dengan mata membulat lebar, hingga sedetik kemudian racauannya pecah begitu saja

"Ha—ahhh! Baekhyun! Oh sesanghe! Dayang! Keluarkan anak itu dari sini!E-eottohkke! Eottohkke!" Paniknya masih dengan merunduk seraya menarik-narik gaunnya ke atas.

Para dayang dan pelayan di sekitarnya tak bisa berbuat apapun, dan terlihat ragu ingin mengambil gerakan. Tentu mustahil merogoh gaun Ibu Suri, hanya untuk mengambil bocah itu.

Kepala mereka yang akan menjadi taruhan, karna dianggap melecehkan simbol kerajaan.

,

,

"BAEKHYUN! KELUAR!"  
Suasana seketika hening, tak ada satupun yang bernyali membuka suara begitu sang Ibu Suri terdengar menyentak penuh murka.

Semua terlihat tertunduk, tak terkecuali Ratu muda itu...namun, Ia terlihat tersenyum puas.

Yakin, kali ini anak itu akan benar-benar tersingkir setelah ini.

.

.

"Hks.."

Lagi, hanya isakkan kecil itu yang terdengar.

Baekhyun terlihat patuh, dan mulai beringsut keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Kedua tangan mungilnya terangkat, mengucek kasar...mata yang sedari tadi tak pernah berhenti mengeluarkan air. dan Baekhyun membencinya! semakin banyak air mata yang keluar semakin sesak pula dadanya.

Raut yang semula mengeras itu, perlahan luruh melihat tubuh bocah mungil di hadapannya semakin bergetar. Ia memang ingin menyentak marah demi mendisiplinkan anak itu, tapi melihatnya seperti ini...seakan memukul telak nuraninya.

Ibu Suri itu beralih bersimpuh, menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi Baekhyun lalu menyentuh dagu anak itu.

"Aku memang tak mempermasalahkan kenakalanmu" Ia berujar pelan seraya menatap lekat kedua manik cokelat terang itu. "Tapi, lihat dirimu nak" Heechul beralih meraih kedua telapak tangan Baekhyun. Mendelik cemas, pada tangan yang mulai berkerut kedinginan itu.

"Kau akan sakit, jika seperti ini" Lanjutnya lagi seraya menggosok kedua tangan Baekhyun dan meniupnya pelan, berharap bisa sedikit menghangatkan anak itu.

Tak pelak, apa yang dilakukannya membuat Seulgi terbelalak tak percaya.

terlalu mustahil melihat wanita diktator itu... lumpuh di hadapan bocah ingusan yang tak jelas asal-usulnya.

"I-ibu tapi anak itu telah membuat keributan dengan—

"Dayang, berikan kain hangat untuk anak ini. Jangan biarkan dia menggigil!" Sergah Heechul cepat. dan detik itu pula, seorang dayang mendekat ingin melilitkan kain tebal itu di tubuh Baekhyun.

"Biarkan aku saja" Sela Heechul mengambil alih. Membuat Seulgi makin meradang melihatnya

"Mengapa kau menangis dan berlarian seperti itu eum?"

"Hks... a—ahjjus—

"Baekhyun..."

Tiba-tiba saja seorang pria berjalan tergesa menghampiri keduanya, membuat Heechul mendelik tajam pada pria yang telah berbusana lengkap itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?!" Sentak Heechul, masih merasa...tangisan Baekhyun ulah dari sepasang suami istri itu.

Langkah Chanyeol tersendat, ia menatap Heechul dan Baekhyun bergantian...mencoba mencerna situasi yang ada.

Hingga akhirnya ia mulai terkekeh pelan. "Sepertinya Ibu menduga yang tidak-tidak di sini"

"Rupanya kedatanganku kemari memang ada benarnya. Aku memang ingin mengunjungi Baekhyun selepas pemulihannya" Ucapnya kesal seraya mengelus punggung anak yang masih memeluk erat lehernya itu.

"Tapi tak kusangka, kalian memperlakukannya begitu buruk. Tak memberinya pakaianan dan membuatnya menangis seperti ini. Jika tak menyukainya, biar Baekhyun tinggal bersamaku!"

"TIDAK!" Sergah chanyeol tak terima, seraya berjalan menghentak mendekati ibunya.

"Kau salah paham ibu! Baekhyun tetap tinggal bersamaku!" Ujar Chanyeol seraya menarik lengan Baekhyun, hingga kini beralih dalam gendongannya.

Baekhyun meronta, dan menjerit keras karna dipaksa seperti itu. Berulang kali Ia memukul-mukul punggung Chanyeol. Tak suka...dan tak ingin dekat dengan Ahjjusinya itu.

"Yya! Berikan Baekhyun padaku! Kau semakin membuatnya menangis!" Kekeuh Heechul, memaksa mengambil Baekhyun dari gendongan putranya.

Telah lama Heechul ingin menimang seorang cucu. ia sangat menyukai anak kecil. Dan melihat Baekhyun... tentu lebih dari apapun menyita seluruh perhatiannya, tanpa peduli latar belakang anak itu.

"Aish! Tidak Ibu!"

"A—AAAAAAAA!" Baekhyun menjerit

"CHANYEOL!"

Membuat semua pasang mata di sekitarnya tampak mengerjap kikuk dan saling melempar pandang. Melihat keributan yang sebenarnya dibuat oleh pemuka kerajaan itu sendiri. Dan Seulgi yang muak, lebih memilih menghentak pergi.

"Baekhyun.." Panggil Chanyeol di sela-sela usahanya menghindari Heechul yang masih mencoba keras merebut bocah manis itu.

"Ti—dak mau Ahjjusii!" Baekhyun tetap meronta, kedua tangannya terlihat menggapai-gapai ingin meraih Heechul. Tak ayal, pria yang masih menggendongnya itu makin meradang tak terima.

"Baekhyun dengarkan aku!"

"Hks...Hal—meonni!" Pekik Baekhyun lagi.

"Chanyeol! Jangan memaksanya seperti itu! Berikan anak itu padaku!"

"Argh!" Chanyeol tak ingin mendengar, Pria itu tetap memaksa mendekap Baekhyun lalu di bawanya pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Ibunya. Tak peduli Baekhyun makin menangis memekakkan.

"Chanyeol!" Panggil Heechul masih ingin mengejar putranya, cemas...kalau-kalau raja Silla itu semakin membuat Baekhyun ketakutan.

"..." Tak ada jawaban, selain derap langkah yang semakin cepat meninggalkannya. Ya! Chanyeol memang berlari, seakan tak ingin siapapun menyentuh namja kecilnya.

Heechul menghela nafas berat dan menyerah. Ia tau...Chanyeol bukanlah pribadi yang mudah begitu saja menyerahkan apa yang telah menjadi tekadnya.

"Baiklah! Tapi...anak itu tetap akan berada di bawah pengawasanku!" Seru Heechul. meski tau...tak akan mendapat jawaban apapun dari Putranya itu.

.

.

.

 **BRAK**

Pintu terbanting keras, bersamaan dengan itu pula. Seorang pria tinggi tampak memasuki ruangan itu dengan bocah yang tak pernah berhenti terisak dan menjerit dalam dekapannya.

"Baekyun ti—dak suka Ahjjusi! Baek—unh hks..ben—ci Ahjjus~

 **BRUGH**

Baekhyun terperanjat, begitu tubuhnya serasa terlempar di atas ranjang dengan seorang pria yang kini telah menindihnya. "Ahjjusiiii!" pekiknya seraya mendorong-dorong dada Chanyeol dengan kesal. Merasa...setiap rengekan bahkan jeritannya hanya diabaikan begitu saja oleh pria itu.

mata bulatnya tak sebinar biasanya, penuh dengan bulir bening yang siap jatuh dari pelupuknya.

Chanyeol sadari itu, membuatnya menghela nafas berat...berusaha menekan egonya sendiri. Ah sungguh! ia benar-benar menyerah melihat Baekhyun seperti ini, bahkan rasa-rasanya anak itu sama sekali tak ingin mendengarnya.

"Aku menyesal...maafkan aku" tegasnya seraya mengangkat sebelah tangan, seolah tengah membuat sumpah pada namja kecil itu.

Baekhyun yang semula meronta, kini terlihat mengerjap padanya sambil sesekali mnegucek matanya sendiri. "Ahjjusi ma—rah" Rajuknya, masih mengungkit sikap Chanyeol beberapa saat lalu.

"Tidak—

"Ahjjusi marah! Baekhyun benci Ahjjusi marah!" kekeuh Baekhyun, sekali lagi... terlihat tak akan berhenti sebelum Chanyeol mengakuinya.

Sesaat, Chanyeol hanya diam mengamati anak itu terengah-engah karna emosinya sendiri. Namun diluar itu semua, Ia merasa jeritan kesal Baekhyun seakan mengusik batinnya sendiri.

Ah! apa yang salah? itu hanyalah rengekan dari seorang bocah ingusan. Tapi mengapa...Ia seolah terpedaya dan merasa kehilangan seperti ini.

"Jadi..hukuman apa yang sepantasnya kau berikan untukku hn?" Chanyeol baralih menyentuh dagu Baekhyun.

Tapi anak itu sepertinya tak menangkap maksudnya, itu bukanlah jawaban yang diinginkan Baekhyun.

yang Baekhyun inginkan hanyalah...Chanyeol mengakui salahnya.

Anak itu kembali meronta, menyentak apapun yang bisa digapai tangan kurusnya. "Appa! hks..APPAAA!"

 **SRATT**

"Ugh~

Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengerang seraya meneyentuh bibirnya sendiri, sesaat ia melirik Baekhyun yang tampak terkejut. Lalu setelahnya beralih duduk dan menyeka bercak darah di bibir bawahnya, bekas cakaran Baekhyun.

"A—ahjjusii" gagap Baekhyun, merasa bersalah bahkan mungkin takut melihat darah di sudut bibir Chanyeol, Ia tau...tangannya sendiri yang tanpa sengaja melukainya. Perlahan Ia bangkit terduduk, dan mulai takut-takut meraba pundak Chanyeol. "Ahjjusiii" Panggil Baekhyun lagi,semakin panik kala melihat Chanyeol sama sekali tak merespon.

"Ahjjus—

"Hn.." Gumam Chanyeol sembari menarik tubuh mungil itu kedepan, hingga kini berada dalam pangkuannya

Dengan posisi itu, Baekhyun dapat melihat wajah tegas itu lebih jelas. Namun, tatapannya terlihat nanar begitu menyadari darah masih merembas di sudut bibir Chanyeol.

"P-piii (darah)" Gumam Baekhyun, bermaksud ingin menyentuh bibir Chanyeol. Namun Raja Silla itu menahannya dengan menggenggam jemari kecilnya.

"Ahjjusi...apa itu sakit?"

Sejujurnya Ia ingin terkekeh melihat kerjapan polos itu, tapi sepertinya ada yang bisa sedikit ia manfaatkan dari rasa panik itu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat...bibirku berdarah dan ini sangat sakit" Ujarnya ...menipu.

Dan benar saja, kedua mata kecil itu kembali berkaca-kaca. Baekhyun menggeleng kasar sebelum akhirnya merangkul erat leher Chanyeol.

"M-mianhae...Ahjjusi. Baekhyun ti—dak pukul Ahjjusi...Mianhae"

Chanyeol menyeringai menang dalam senyumannya. ia mengelus pelan punggung anak itu, lalu mencium lama ceruk lehernya.

"Ini sangat sakit Baekhyun, saat kau mengatakan kau ingin bersama Ayahmu... benar-benar sangat sakit"

Baekhyun makin mengeratkan rangkulan lengannya. "Ahjusi jangan sakit. Mianhae Ahjussi"

"Kau ingin meninggalkanku bersama Ayahmu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng kasar."Tidak Ahjjusi...Baekhyun bersama Ahjjusi"

"Berjanjilah...kau selalu bersamaku Baekhyun"

Bocah mungil itu menjauhkan kepalanya demi melihat wajah Chanyeol lebih jelas. Dengan senyum manisnya Ia mulai mengangguk cepat. "Neh!" Sahutnya antusias, begitu merasa...anggukan kepalanya membuat pria dewasa itu senang mendengarnya.

"Kau pintar Baekhyun" pujinya seraya membawa namja kecil itu kembali dalam dekapannya. sangat erat...seolah tak rela tubuh mungil itu tiba-tiba lenyap dari rengkuhannya.

Lama..Ia mempertahankan posisinya, terbaring di ranjang king size itu dengan seorang anak yang masih menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidangnya.

Baekhyun memang tak melakukan apapun, hanya diam mengerjap sambil mengelus dada Chanyeol. Percaya... jika apa yang dialkukannnya akan mampu membuat Chanyeol merasa lebih baik.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja, pria itu membisikkan kalimat yang meruntuhkan kerinduannya akan sosok seseorang.

"Ayahmu...tak pernah melepaskan pedangnya"

Baekhyun terperanjat dan reflek meremas pakaian depan Chanyeol. Baekhyun kembali mengingat detik di mana Ibunya membunuh dayang itu dan menghunuskan pedang tajam padanya. Sangat mengerikan...

hingga membuat bocah itu semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyadari rasa ciut itu, tapi Ia hanya menyeringai..dan kembali melanjutkan semuanya hingga yakin...muslihatnya benar-benar mengikat namja mungilnya.

"Dia membunuh terlalu banyak...di luar sana" Bisiknya lagi.

"A-appa"

"Ya...Ayahmu dengan pedangnya, membunuh siapapun di hadapannya. Tak cukup Ibumu...kau pun ingin di bunuhnya...Baekhyun"

 **GREB**

Tak bisa dicegah, anak itu semakin menggigil takut mendengarnya. Bak sebuah mantera yang menjerat...Baekhyun begitu mempercayai setiap kata yang terucap. Hingga membuat anak itu semakin merangkak naik dan memaksa Chanyeol memeluknya lebih erat. Berusaha mencari perlindungan.

"Kau melihat semua mayat itu bukan?"

Chanyeol menaikkan dagu Baekhyun, memaksa membawa anak itu kembali pada ingatan di mana perang itu melantahkan Goryeo. Banyak prajurit terkapar tanpa nyawa...dengan genangan darah yang merembas di bawahnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, membenarkan apa yang sempat di lihatnya sebelum pria bertopeng membawanya pergi dari Ayahnya.

"Mereka semua mati...karena Ayahmu"

Baekhyun menggeleng, masih tak percaya ayahnya seorang pembunuh. "T-tidak Ahjjusi"

"Ayahmu seorang pembunuh ...Baekhyun"

"Hks.."

"Dia ingin membunuhmu"

"A-ahjjusii"

"Ssshh... tenanglah, kau aman bersamaku. Hanya aku yang akan melindungmu" Seringai itu semakin tajam terulas di sudut bibirnya, beruntung anak itu sepolos ini...hingga dengan mudahnya terbekap dengan bualannya.

Setidaknya, Baekhyun memendam ingatan mengerikan akan sosok Ayahnya untuk saat ini.

Tak buruk untuknya, karna memang...Ia sendiri yang sebnarnya ingin memisahkan Baekhyun dari orang tuanya. dan membuat Baekhyun lupa jika mereka pernah ada untuknya.

"Kemarilah...lebih baik kau menyembuhkan luka di bibirku Baekhyun" Bujuk Chanyeol kemudian pada anak yang masih menggelayut di atas tubuhnya.

Dan benar saja, Baekhyun terlihat menegakkan tubuhnya...memandang ragu ke bawah sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepala pelan.

"Lupakan rasa sedihmu. Mereka tidak pernah ada untukmu...Sayang" Bisik Chanyeol sambil menyeka rembasan bening di sudut mata Baekhyun.

Pelan namun pasti, Ia menyentuh tengkuk Baekhyun...memaksanya untuk merunduk mendekati bibir tebalnya. "Hanya aku...yang kau butuhkan"

"Uhmp~ Mphh.."

Baekhyun terpejam cepat, begitu pria itu menyergap bibir tipisnya. Memberinya lumatan-lumatan lembut...tak terlalu menuntut namun cukup hebat membuat namja mungil itu melenguh karenanya.

"Hnn~"

"Buka bibirmu" Bisik Chanyeol di tengah lumatannya, lidahnya bergerak lihai menggelitik sela bibir Baekhyun. Membujuknya untuk sedikit terbuka lebih lebar.

Tapi rasanya, anak itu hanya bergeming...mungkin kesedihannya membuatnya begitu pasif seperti ini.

Tak ada opsi lain lagi, Ia tengah bergairah mencumbu anak itu malam ini..

Chanyeol memaksa menekan dagu Baekhyun, lalu melesakkan lidah basahnya ke dalam. tak peduli anak itu mulai meronta sesak karenanya.

"A-angh! hnggg"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Esoknya**

Langkah kecilnya terlihat riang mengikuti para dayang yang kala itu tengah disibukkan dengan tugas harian mereka. Sesekali ia melompat-lompat, mencari perhatian. tapi yang terlihat semua wanita berbusana sama itu hanya tersenyum lalu kembali mengabaikannya.

Ah bukan seperti ini!

Baekhyun hanya ingin bermain!

Anak itu kembali aktif merangsak para dayang, tak sedikit dari mereka yang limbung bahkan nyaris jatuh karenanya.

"Aku ingin itu!"

"N-ne"

Baekhyun bersorai riang, selepas mendapatkan buah berry dari dayang itu. Tapi Ia hanya menyesapnya sedikit lalu membuangnya begitu saja. Merasa bosan...Baekhyun kembali berlari mendekati dayang yang lain.

"Dayang! aku ingin ini!"

Sang dayang tampak terbelalak, lalu berusaha menjauhkan piring berisi potongan buah segar itu dari Baekhyun. "A-ah jangan yang ini... hamba akan membuatkan yang lain untuk anda, Tuan muda" Bujuknya pada Baekhyun.

Tapi Baekhyun sepertinya tak terima, dan tetap menunjuk piring yang di bawa dayang itu. tatapannya menghunus tajam, memaksa...bahwa keinginnnya tak bisa ditelak begitu saja. "Anniyo! Baekhyun ingin yang itu!" Kekeuhnya.

Wanita muda itu terlihat meneguk ludah payah. ah bagaimana ini...Ratu telah menunggu hidangan buah segar kesukaannya. Tentu ia tak bisa memberikannya pada Baekhyun, atau Ratu akan murka dan menjatuhinya hukuman.

"B-baik Tuan muda, Dayang Tae akan membuatkannya untuk—

"Ash! Shirreoo...aku hanya ingin yang itu!" Rengek Baekhyun kali ini dengan melompat-lompat ke atas berusaha menggapai piring berisi potongan buah segar itu.

"T-tuan muda...ah! Hati-hati Tuan—

 **PRANKKK**

namun terlambat... Ia limbung karena menahan gerakan Baekhyun hingga piring yang dibawanya jatuh dan pecah begitu saja.

Menarik perhatian beberapa pasang mata di sekitarnya. Dayang itu nyaris memekik takut, karna menjatuhkan hidangan sang Ratu. Tapi...ia lebih memilih merengkuh Baekhyun, dan menariknya menjauhi semua pecahan beling , sebelum melukai bocah mungil itu.

"Apa yang kalian kerjakan?!" Seorang wanita tiba-tiba datang dan menyentak keras begitu mendengar kegaduhan itu. membuat kepala dayang berjalan tergopoh-gopoh mendekatinya.

"Maafkan kami yang Mulia Ratu, kami tidak sengaja—

Ucapan kepala dayang itu terhenti begitu, Seulgi mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Diam Dayang Song" Desisnya sebelum akhirnya melirik pada bocah di hadapannya. "Sepertinya aku tau...biang kegaduhan ini"

Dayang muda yang sebelumnya merengkuh Baekhyun, kini terlihat bersimpuh dan bersujud di hadapannya. "Mohon ampun yang Mulia Ratu...hamba benar-benar bersalah, tidak berhati-hati membawanya"

Sementara Baekhyun hanya mengerjap melihatnya, lalu beralih memandang Seulgi dengan tatapan yang berbeda, mengamati dengan lekat dari ujung kepala hingga ujung gaun wanita itu. Merasa tak asing

"Kau—

seulgi melangkah lebih dekat, lalu memegang dagunya. Ia terkekeh sinis kala melihat kerjapan polos Baekhyun.

"Mengapa kau tak turut bersujud seperti dayang ini? Bocah sepertimu lah biang dari semua kekacauan ini!" Ujarnya sambil membuang wajah Baekhyun.

"Noona sungai" Gumam Baekhyun tiba-tiba, tak menghiraukan hardikan Seulgi. Tapi Ia lebih terfokus pada gaun yang dikenakan wanita itu. Ya..Baekhyun merasa tak asing dengan pakaian putih dengan sematan berlian itu.

"M-mwo?" Seulgi reflek berjengit ke belakang. Tapi Ia tetap tertawa sinis, berusaha menyembunyikan raut gugup itu dari wajah cantiknya. Ah...mungkin saja Ia hanya salah dengar. Karena mustahil Baekhyun melihatnya saat di sungai kala itu.

"Ahjjuma... Noona yang disungai itu. Mengapa Ahjjuma tidak mendengar, saat Baekhyun jatuh di sungai?"

' **PLAKKK'**

Hempasan tangan itu benar-benar mengenainya, membuat paras manis Baekhyun memaling ke kanan karna kerasnya tamparan.

Sejenak, semuanya berubah menjadi hening.

hingga tangisan memekakakn Baekhyun memenuhi ruangan megah itu, berbaur dengan teriakan histeris Ratu Silla.

"Aaaaaaaaaa!"

"BERANI KAU LANCANG PADAKU! UCAPAN MACAM APA YANG KAU TUDUHKAN PADAKU!"

"Hks Haaaaaaa~!"

"HENTIKAN TANGISANMU!" Seulgi menarik lengan Baekhyun, membuat tubuh mungil itu terseret dan memicu pekikkan cemas dari dayang di sekitarnya. "Kau pikir bualan tangsianmu itu akan berguna!" Sentak Seulgi sambil menghempas tangannya, hingga membuat Baekhyun terjengkanng...beruntung seorang dayang bergerak cepat menangkapnya.

Nafasnya semakin memburu, tak terima dan tersinggung akan ucapan Baekhyun beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia menaikkan wajahnya, menyingsing keangkuhan itu lebih tinggi lagi hingga tak ada satupun yang berani menentangnya.

tapi satu hal yang disembunyikan Ratu Silla itu, ia benar-benar merasa ciut dan takut saat ini.

"Apa yang—

Seorang pria tampan terlihat terbelalak lebar melihat Baekhyun menangis menjerit dalam dekapan seorang dayang. Ia berjalan begitu tergesa untuk mendekat. menduga sesuatu yang buruk sepertinya terjadi pada anak itu.

"Sshh Ulljima" Bisik Chayeol sembari mengambil alih tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

namun betapa terkejutnya Ia melihat pipi Baekhyun tampak memerah. Sejenak Ia terdiam, hingga sesaat kemudian tatapannya beralih menghunus pada Seulgi.

"Kau menamparnya?!" Sentaknya pada wanita muda itu.

Seulgi hanya berdecih, merasa geli dengan sikap yang menurutnya berlebihan itu.

"Aku berhak melakukannya! Atas ucapan tak pantas anak itu!"

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan. Tak habis pikir dengan sikap angkuh wanita itu. kata tak pantas macam apa yang mampu diucapkan bocah sepolos baekhyun, hingga Dia sampai hati menamparnya seperti ini.

"Dimana nuranimu, menyakiti bocah sepertinya. Dan kau masih menganggap dirimu seorang ratu?!" Tapi Ia enggan merenggang waktu hanya untuk berdebat dengan wanita itu, dan lebih memilih melenggang pergi. Menenangkan baekhyun lebih penting dan berharga untuknya dibandingkan beratatapan dengan wanita cantik itu.

"P-pheya! Tapi anak itu yang memulainya! Dia menuduhku dengan—

Seulgi mengepalkan tangan kesal. Pria itu benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya tanpa sudi mendengarkan sepatah kata darinya.

"Arh! Pengacau!" Pekiknya sebelum akhirnya berjalan menghentak menuju paviliunnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

* * *

' **Chup'**

"Masih sakit?' Tanya Chanyeol usai mengecup pipi kiri Baekhyun, tepat pada bekas tampran Seulgi.

Baekhyun yang masih berada dalam gendongan pria itu hanya menggeleng dan terkikik geli mendapat kecupan-kecupan kecil itu.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun memekik antusias, tapi membuat Chanyeol mendengus kesal mendengarnya.

"Halmeoniie!"

Wanita itu terkekeh pelan, dan membawa langkahnya semakin cepat mendekati keduanya. Tak dipedulikannya beberapa dayang yang berusaha keras membawa payung demi mengawalnya

"Untuk apa Ibu kemari?" Ujar Chanyeol jengah.

Heechul mendelik, tapi setelahnya tersenyum lalu megusap kepala Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"Menemui Putraku, apa itu sebuah kesalahan Chanyeollie?"

Chanyeol berdecak mendengarnya, sangat ajaib sekali sang Ibu Suri begitu sering datang berkunjung. Tidakkah selama ini wanita itu kemari jika ada sesuatu yang diinginkannya saja. Tapi apa sekarang?

"Ah...Geurrae, sejujurya aku kemari karena Baekhyun, Bukan untuk Raja selicik dirimu" Ketus Heechul masih dengan memandang penuh antusias pada bocah dalam gendongan Chanyeol

"Aku tak peduli" Sergah Chanyeol kemudian.

Seakan mendengar gurauan kecil. Ibu Suri itu terkekeh pelan.. Terlihat anggun meski mentari semakin bersinar terik di atasnya.

"Biarkan Baekhyun bersamaku hari ini" Ujarnya tanpa berbasa-basi.

Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap tajam, seolah tak terima dengan ucapan Ibunya. Baekhyun terbiasa bersamanya, sungguh tidak mungkin Ia merelakan Baekhyun beralih bersama sosok selicik dirinya itu.

"Ibu bercanda? Aku—

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya. Anak itu di bawah pengawasanku...meski tinggal bersamamu"

Tegasnya sambil menatap lebih lekat pria muda di hadapannya.

"Setiap hari menjelang petang. Anak itu akan bersamaku...aku akan mengajarkannya banyak hal. Tata krama dan sastra, Baekhyun akan mendapat semua bimbingan itu"

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat mendengarnya.

"Kau terlalu sibuk untuk mendidik anak itu bukan, jadi...Biarkan Ibu yang melakukannya. Lagi pula... aku tak ingin anak itu mendapat perlakuan lebih buruk lagi di sini" Lanjut Heechul, begitu menyadari Chanyeol ingin mengelaknya.

"Ibu..kau salah jika menganggapku—

"Aku tau apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Istrimu menamparnya bukan?"

Raja silla itu kembali berdecak lidah, rasanya semakin tak ada celah untuk menyela tutur kata Ibunya. Heechul terlalu lihai membuatnya bisu dalam waktu cepat

"Biarkan anak itu bersamaku hari ini"

chanyeol terlihat melirik ibunya sekilas, merasa ragu jika harus membiarkan Baekhyun bersama Ibunya. Siapapun tau...Ibu Suri itu memiliki tabiat yang licik. Tapi sepertinya melihat interaksi Baekhyun dan wanita itu, tak ada yang perlu dicemaskannya. Ibunya sepertinya sangat menyukai anak itu.

"Bukankah menjelang petang?...dan ini belum saatnya, Ibu" ujar Chanyeol sambil melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Ibunya.

"Berjanjilah kau akan membawanya padaku"

Seru Heechul, Ia memang dengan sengaja merencanakan keputusan itu. Disamping karna menyukai anak itu, semua pun Ia lakukan demi kepentingan Chanyeol. Setidaknya dengan Baekhyun bersamanya, Chanyeol bisa lebih mengutamakan pemerintahannya, tanpa terusik dengan setiap hal yang terjadi pada Baekhyun.

.

.

.

* * *

"O-Oppa! Anak itu melihatku! Anak itu menyadari diriku saat di sungai! apa yang harus kulakukan?!"

"Mustahil Dia melihatmu. Hentikan khayalan bodohmu itu, lebih baik kau pikirkan cara agar Chanyeol menghamilimu Seulgi" Gumam Namjoon sembari mengangkat sebelah kaki ke meja, lalu menyantap buah plump di hadapannya.

Ratu Sila itu hanya mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat, sejujurnya ia teramat mencemaskan ucapan Baekhyun beberapa waktu lalu. Mungkinkah benar, baekhyun melihathya ataukah anak itu hanya ingin megancamnya saja?

"Oppa! Bagaimanapun caranya kita harus melenyapkan anak itu dari istana ini!"

"Tck!"

"Dia penghalang antara diriku dan Chanyeol! Aku bersumpah...anak itu pembawa petaka untuk kita Oppa!"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Malamnya...**

"Kau lihat semua buku-buku ini Baekhyun?"

Bocah mungil itu mengangguk cepat, matanya mengerjap mengikuti bagaimana sosok cantik itu mengitari dirinya lalu duduk dengan anggun di hadapannya.

"Halmeoni, buku ini sangat jelek" Celetuk Baekhyun sembari mengetuk-ngetuk sebuah buku tebal di hadapannya

Heechul hanya tersenyum lembut mendengarnya, lalu beralih mengelus wajah anak itu.

"Cha...bukalah, setidaknya kau harus mengenali satu dari semua buku ini sebelum aku mengajarkan bagaimana cara membacanya"

Tak ada keluhan. Baekhyun tetap membukanya walau nyatanya ia terlihat malas dan bosan.

Ah! bermain lidah bersama Ahjjusinya sepertinya lebih menyenangkan dari pada semua ini.

"Hallmeoni, di mana Ahjjusi?"

"Hmm...belum waktunya untuk mencarinya Baekhyun"

Ujar Heechul, tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku tebal yang di pegangnya.

Baekhyun melengos, dan beralih menyandarkan kepalanya di meja sambil membolak balikkan lembar demi lembar buku itu.

"Halmeoni.."

"Hmm?"

Baekhyun kembali mendesah berat. "Hallmeoni.."

"Ne...Chaggi?"

Tapi Baekhyun batal merengek dan kembali menatap bosan pada buku bersketsa dengan beberapa huruf asing di tangannya.

"Haalmeooniiii!"

 **TAP**

Heechul menutup bukunya sendiri, lalu memandang anak yang sedari tadi memanggilnya tanpa alasan itu.

"Belum waktunya Baekhyun" Ujar Heechul datar lalu kembali berkutat pada bukunya. Ia melirik bocah yang menggerutu itu, dalam diam ia tersenyum...merasa gemas dengan wajah menahan kesal di depannya.

Memang lebih dari 5 jam lamanya Ia berkunjung menemui Chanyeol, dan melewatkan waktu bersama Baekhyun di dalam paviliun khusus ini. Heechul tak keberatan, karna ia memang memiliki tujuan melakukan semua hal ini.

Sejatinya Ia memang tau siapa Baekhyun, bagaimana dan dari mana anak itu berasal. Heechul sepenuhnya tau. Sungguh mustahil bagi wanita agung sepertinya menutup mata akan kehadiran anak asing dalam wilayah kekuasaannya.,

Semula, Ia memang menentang, akan tetapi menyadari anak itu menyita perhatian Putranya dan menjadi ambisi dalam diri Chanyeol. Ia mulai mengambil sisi lain dari pemikirannya.

Tak masalah baginya. Selama Chanyeol bersahaja dan tetap berkuasa dalam tahtanya... Ia tak mempermasalahkan anak itu berkeliaran di sisi Chanyeol. Terlebih, semenjak kehadiran Baekhyun. Ia merasa Chanyeol lebih lihai mengendalikan egonya, dan bersedia menatap bahkan mendengarkannya sebagai seorang Ibu.

Tak ada ruginya membiarkan anak itu di sini, sebaliknya,...Ia pun semakin menyukai bocah berparas manis itu

Heechul beralih melirik jam pasir di sisinya dan menarik simpul senyum begitu menyadari, ini tiba waktu untuknya kembali.

"Baekhyun...sepertinya—

Heechul terhenyak tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Tatapannya berangsur meredup teduh begitu melihat anak itu jatuh terlelap dengan pulasnya di atas bukunya.

Ia bangkit mendekati anak itu, mengelus pelan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju kamar Baekhyun demi menyiapkan ranjang dan suasana yang nyaman untuk Baekhyun. Tak perlu dayang atau pelayan, ia lebih suka melakukan semua ini sendiri. Sama seperti halnya yang pernah Ia lakukan untuk Chanyeol semasa kecil.

.

.

Tiba-tiba saja sesosok bayangan mulai menyelinap masuk ke dalam paviliun Baekhyun. Tak ada satupun yang menyadarinya, baik dayang maupun pelayan seakan terkecoh dengan gerakan kilatnya.

Sama halnya dengan sosok asing dengan penutup muka itu, tak menyadari jika Baekhyun tak sendiri, Ia berjalan mengendap dan menyelinap begitu lihai hingga benar-benar mendekati bocah yang masih terlelap di atas mejanya.

Sebilah belati terangkat tinggi-tinggi, menyentak silau dari ujung mata pisau yang siap menikam leher Baekhyun. Hingga—

 **PRANKK**

Lilin penerangan itu jatuh begitu saja, membuat pria pembunuh itu terperanjat terkejut dan menoleh cepat ke sumber suara.

"SIAPA KAU?!" Jerit Heechul, sambil merambati meja di sisinya ingin meraih apapun yang bisa dijadikannya senjata. Meski nyatanya ia tampak gemetar. "PELAYAN! PENGAWAL!" Teriak Heechul lagi, tak pelak pria asing itupun semakin panik dibuatnya.

ia bisa celaka jika pengawal datang dan mengepungnya di sini. Ah sial! mengapa wanita itu bisa berada di tempat ini?! bukankah Baekhyun hanya tinggal seorang diri dan dijaga oleh dayang dan pelayan saja?

"PENGAWAL!"

 **BRAKKK**

Pria itu memutuskan untuk merangsak keluar, menerjang pintu paviliun hingga membuat celah besar di sela sekatnya. Baekhyun yang mendengar suara gaduh itu mendadak terlonjak. bahkan nyaris terjengkang dari kursinya jika saja Heechul tak menangkapnya dan memeluknya erat.

"H-halmeon—

"Sshh...semua baik-baik saja Baekhyun" Bisik Heechul lirih, jantungnya berdebar dua kali lipat lebih cepat begitu melihat pisau belati yang tergeletak di bawah keduannya. seseorang ingin melenyapkan anak itu, Mungkinkah pelaku yang sama yang mencelakai Baekhyun di sungai? Tapi mengapa?

Mengapa anak ini menjadi incarannya?

"Yang Mulia.. anda baik-baik saja?" para pelayan berhamburan ke dalam, merasa sesal atas peristiwa buruk yang sempat di alami wanita itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tapi bagaiman—

.

.

" _ **KEPUNG PENYUSUP ITU!"**_

Heechul tersentak, begitu mendengar suara ricuh di luar. Cepat-cepat Heechul memerintahkan para abdi itu untuk membawa Baekhyun ke dalam. lalu Ia putuskan untuk mendekati suara gaduh dari pedang yang beradu itu.

"Arghh!"

Pria itu meraung, begitu tebasan pedang Sehun mengenai kakinya. Secepat itu pula tubuhnya limbung dan bersimpuh di hadapan pemuda yang masih menghunuskan pedang padanya.

"Ikat! Cepat!" Titah Sehun, bersamaan dengan itu pula beberapa pria kekar yang lain memasung tubuhnya tanpa bisa berkutik.

"Siapa Dia?" Gumam Chanyeol membuat para pengawal itu saling menyingkir, membuat sekat bagi Raja Silla itu untuk berjalan mendekat.

"Penyusup Paviliun Utara" Sahut Sehun tanpa mengalihkan hunusan pedangnya.

Chanyeol terbelalak lebar mendengarnya. Bukan Hanya Baekhyun di dalam paviliun itu, Ibunya pun berada di dalamnya.

Ia meradang dan bergegas ingin menuju paviliun demi melihat keduanya, namun seketika itu langkahnya tersendat begitu melihat Heechul terlihat berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ibu.." lirih Chanyeol sembari menyambut lengan wanita itu.

"Gwaenchana..." Tenang Heechul seraya menyentuh wajah Chanyeol "Dia—" Heechul beralih menunjuk pria yang bersimpuh dihadapan Sehun.

"Dia ingin membunuh Baekhyun" Lanjutnya lagi seraya meremas eart-erat lengan Chanyeol.

"BUKA PENUTUP WAJAHNYA!" Geram Chanyeol. Menduga, sosok itu pula yang pasti mencelakai Baekhyun dengan menenggelamkannya di sungai. Dan tak menutup kemungkinan, dia pembunuh dayang istana.

 **ZRAT**

Penutup wajah itu terkoyak dan terhempas kasar, membuat setiap pasang mata di bawah temaram cahaya api itu terbelalak lebar, kala melihat wajah sesungguhnya dari sang pembunuh itu.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Sentak Chanyeol, lebih berarti untuk siapa penyusup itu berkerja sebenarnya.

Pria itu hanya berdecih sesaat, membuang ludah bercampur darah dalam mulutnya. "Aku—

"Dia mata-mata Goryeo! Lihat lambang Goryeo yang tersemat di pakaiannya! Sudah kuduga! Dia Pembunuh itu!"

Sergah Namjoon tiba-tiba, membuat semua perhatian kini tertuju padanya tak terkecuali pria penyusup itu yang kini memandangnya geram.

"Karna Goryeo hancur, mereka ngin menuntut balas dengan membunuh Raja?! Dia pasti pembunuh dayang istana itu, Karna mengetahui rencananya. Bukan tidak mungkin pula Penyusup itu yang mencelakai Baekhyun!" tuduh Namjoon tanpa bisa ditelak.

Pria itupun berontak, merasa Namjoon telah begitu licik menjebaknya dengan melempar prasangka dan mengkhianati dirinya. "Keparat Kau Namjoon! Arrggghh!" Ia memaksa mengoyak jeratan tali itu, bangkit dan menghunus pedang ingin menyerang Namjoon, tapi naas...busur panah telah lebih dulu menembus jantungnya. Sebelum ia menyerang anggota keluarga Istana.

"Ughtt~.. K-kau akan han—cur, Nam—joon! Aght~"

Pria itu terkapar dan tewas tanpa menyisakan sepatah kata apapun. Membuat Chanyeol memejamkan mata, sejujurnya Ia tak menginginkan Penyusup itu mati begitu saja tanpa meningalkan bukti lugas dari semua kasus itu.

Raja Silla itu beralih mendekati Sehun dan Namjoon yang telah berdiri di sisinya. ''Selidiki, benarkah Penyusup itu pembunuh yang kita cari selama ini" Ucapnya seraya menepuk pundak Sehun.

"Baik Hyung..." Jawab Sehun sebelum akhirnya memerintahkan para pengawal untuk menyeret mayat penyusup itu.

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tau bahwa Dia seorang mata-mata Goryeo?" Tanyanya penuh curiga, membuat Namjoon mengalihkan pandangan lalu setelahnya terkekeh pelan.

"Ah...Yang Mulia Raja, Jangan menduga aku tak melakukan hal apapun di istana ini. Akupun bisa kau percaya sebagai mata keduamu. Penyusup itu...mengincarmu, dia akan membunuh satu persatu orang terdekatmu sebelum menangkapmu. Ingatlah...apa yang telah kau perbuat pada Negri anak itu. Mereka ingin menuntut balas" Namjoon sedikit mengangkat dagu, menyingsing rasa percaya dirinya di hadapan Raja Silla itu.

"Dengan kepiawaianku mengawasi gerak-gerik mencurigakan di istana ini. Tentunya kau bisa sepenuhnya mengandalkanku Adik Ipar" Lanjut Namjoon lagi, kali ini dengan berbisik di telinga Chanyeol.

Raja silla itu hanya memandang dengan raut stoic miliknya. menyembunyikan perasaan gelisah yang mendadak membuatnya sesak. Ia berdehem pelan, sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi menuju paviliun Baekhyun. Meninggalkan Namjoon yang kini tersenyum puas bahkan menang akan rencananya.

Begitu pula dengan sesosok wanita di balik pohon besar itu, Ia nampak terkikik ...tak menduga, Kakaknya akan secerdik ini mengelabui semua orang. Bahkan Chanyeol pun tak luput dari permainan muslihatnya.

"Bagus Oppa! Kupikir kau akan membunuh anak itu tapi rupanya semua beralih haluan hahahaha...dengan ini...aku bisa bernafas lega. Pembunuh itu telah tertangkap, aku yakin semua orang akan percaya akan bukti yang kita buat" Kekehnya seraya memandang picik pada mayat pembunuh palsu itu. Lalu melenggang pergi, di tengah kegelapan.

Dan begitulah kasus itu berlarut ...terbekap dalam sandiwara itu hingga hambar dan pudar begitu saja.

Pembawaan Namjoon dan segala bukti yang ia tunjukkan benar-benar lihai menjerat rasa percaya itu. Ia terlalu matang merencanakan semuanya, hingga alasan di balik hancurnya Goryeo mampu mengecoh Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Dalam diam Ia mulai melangkah pelan memasuki bilik pintu penuh dengan temaram lilin. Pandangannya meredup, sesaat merasa hangat namun terselip gelisah kala memandang bocah yang kini terlelap di atas pangkuan seorang dayang.

Atas kasus hilangnya Baekhyun hingga pembunuhan Dayang itu, sejatinya Ia tak mempercayai Namjoon. Ia sepenuhnya tau, pria itu bak seekor rubah dalam pribadinya.

Akan tetapi – _ **" Ingatlah...apa yang telah kau perbuat pada Negri anak itu. Mereka ingin menuntut balas"**_

Kalimat itu terus menggema, seakan menghantui benaknya.

Jika saja Ia bisa melenyapkan masa lalu itu, bahkan dari ingatan Baekhyun sekalipun. Sungguh! apapaun akan ia lakukan untuknya. Ya...jika saja Ia bisa menghapusnya.

Bukan!

Bukan karna Ia takut sisa Goryeo yang ingin menuntut balas. Akan tetapi Ia terlalu resah mereka mengambil Baekhyun darinya.

Atau bahkan jika sampai Baekhyun tau apa yang telah ia perbuat dan beralih meninggalkan dirinya. Ya, hanya itu yang menjadi ketakutan terbesar dalam batinnya.

"Y-yang Mulia Raja" Gagap Dayang begitu baru menyadari kehadiran Raja Silla itu.

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah tangan, memberi isyarat pada dayang itu untuk tetap tenang dan tidak mengusik tidur Baekhyun.

Ia kembali melangkah mendekat, sebelum akhirnya mengambil alih tubuh Baekhyun dalam gendongannya dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Chanyeol~ah—

"Seseorang ingin membunuhnya" Sergah Chanyeol begitu Heechul tiba-tiba menghampiri dirinya. Membuat wanita itu tertunduk. Dibandingkan dengan kenyataan seseorang ingin mencelakai anak itu, Ia lebih takut jika Chanyeol yang terluka.

"Sudah kukatakan Ibu, jangan membawanya terlalu jauh dariku. Dan..terlalu berbahaya Ibu di sini tanpa pengawasanku. Mengapa Ibu keras kepala sekali" Lanjutnya lagi setengah bercanda, saat melalui Ibunya, sadar...akan keresahan wanita itu.

Heechul berdecak kesal, namun tetap merangkul lengan kekar Chanyeol dan menyandarkan kepalanya. Wanita itu hanya diam, tak banyak bicara seperti biasanya selain memejamkan mata sambil mengikuti langkah Chanyeol. Apapun itu...Ia masi terkejut bukan main, atas apa yang dilihatnya beberapa saat lalu. Kenyataan seseorang ingin membunuh Baekhyun di depan matanya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Langkahnya terlihat riang, melenggang anggun menuju ruangan pribadi milik sang Raja. acap kali Ia menyesap bibir, merekahkan gincu merah yang kini terulas di bibir tipisnya.

Secangkir teh beraoma krisan yang ranum pun kini bertengger manis di tangannya. Yakin, apa yang dilakukannya kali ini akan memukau Chanyeol.

Ia membuka pintu dengan perlahan dan tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Suamiku—

Namun, matanya mendadak terbelalak nanar. membuat teh krisan yang di bawanya tumpah begitu saja.

"K-kau! Kau mencium anak itu?" Gagapnya seraya menunjuk ke depan, tepat pada seorang pria yang tengah menyesap bibir seorang bocah yang terlelap di bawahnya.

Teriakan itu membuatnya mendelik tajam, Chanyeol bangkit dan memandang Seulgi dengan tatapan yang sepenuhnya dingin.

"k-katakan! Apa yang kulihat hanya lelucon darimu Pheya!"

Chanyeol terdiam, membiarkan wanita itu membenturkan semua asumsinya. "D-dia anak kecil! Na-namja! Bagaimana mungkin kau serendah—

"TUTUP MULUTMU!" Chanyeol bangkit meradang dan berjalan mendekati Seulgi.

Membuat wanita itu terlonjak dan menciut takut. Meskipun Ia tau, Chanyeol tak pernah bersikap lembut padanya. Tapi ini pertama kalinya Raja Silla itu semarah ini bahkan membentaknya kasar.

"Dengar!" Chanyeol mencekik leher Seulgi, mendorongnya ke belakang hingga membentur dinding. Secangkir teh krisan yang dibawanyapun jatuh di bawah keduanya.

"Ughh!"

"Jika bibir ini berani melacur atas apa yang kau lihat saat ini" Chanyeol terkekeh licik sambil menekan pipi Seulgi. "Aku tak akan segan-segan merobeknya, bahkan jika perlu membabat dua mata indah ini dengan senang hati...Yang Mulia Ratu" Ancamnya dengan senyum menawan yang terpalsukan.

Seulgi terbelalak nanar mendengarnya. Dan meronta sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol menghempasnya hingga membuatnya terjerembab di lantai dan terbatuk hebat.

"Ugh! uhukkk!"

"Jangan pernah sekalipun mengusikku. Jika kau ingin tetap hidup di istana ini" Ancam Chanyeol lagi dengan sebelah tangan terjulur mengambil cangkir yang tampak retak itu.

"Hks!" Seulgi terisak, membekap bibirnya sendiri kala mengangkat wajah namun tak cukup bernyali untuk menatap wajah pria itu.

"Pergi, sebelum aku berubah pikiran membunuhmu" Desis Chanyeol setelahnya, membuat wanita itu terlonjak dan begitu kepayahan bangkit untuk berlari meninggalkan kamar megah itu.

.

.

 **Beberapa Saat Kemudian**

"Ahjjusi~" Panggil Baekhyun begitu membuka mata dan mendapati dada bidang berada tepat di hadapannya. bocah itu tau...Ahjjusinya tengah bersamanya kali ini. Tapi kapan Chanyeol menjemputnya? Bukankah beberapa saat yang lalu...Ia bersama dengan Heechul?  
Chanyeol yang masih setengah terlelap itu hanya menggumam, dan semakin menarik tubuh anak itu ke dalam dekapannya"Hn.."

"Ahjjusi~...Baekhyun tidak suka semua buku itu" Baekhyun menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik lengan Chanyeol demi menatap Pria itu, meski nyatanya ia hanya bisa menatap dagunya saja. "Baekhyun tidak suka belajar dengan Hallmeoni...Tidak suka!" Rengek Baekhyun lagi seraya menjejak kaki.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, dan mengacak asal surai hitam Baekhyun. "Hnnn~"

"Ahjjusi jangan Hnn! Ahjjusi dengarkan Baekhyun!"

"..."

"Bangun! Ahjjusiii!"

"..."

"Ahjuusiiiii!"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Beberapa Tahun Kemudian...**

Waktu seakan memanjakannya, bocah lugu nan menggemaskan yang kerap berlarian rusuh itu. Kini telah tumbuh menjadi remaja belia yang begitu mempesona.

Banyak yang terkecoh, dengan hanya melihat sekilas paras cantiknya. Terlalu indah...bahkan mungkin mampu membuat siapapun jatuh terpana karenanya. Lima tahun rupanya waktu yang cukup mengesankan untuk melihat semua perubahan itu.

"Hhhh.." Ia terlihat menghela nafas pelan, meletakkan kuas kecilnya untuk kemudian menopang dagu dan melihat awan yang berarak di atas sana.

"Bukankah ini sudah waktunya" Gumam Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri seraya mengusap perutnya. Ia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, dan tersenyum kecil saat menyadari tak ada seorang pun di dalam perpustakaan besar itu.

Tangan lentiknya terlihat menyusup ke bawah, meraba-raba bawah pantatnya dengan was-was.

"Ahh...syukurlah" Bisiknya lega, begitu apa yang dicemaskannya belum terjadi.

"Aku harus secepatnya kembali ke kamarku sendiri" Ujarnya sembari bangkit dan memungut beberapa buku sastra di hadapannya untuk dikembalikan lagi.

Ya...ini memang memasuki periode bagi Baekhyun, mendapatkan siklus datang bulannya. Dan...namja cantik itu sepenuhya memahaminya. Kapan dan bagaimana pertandanya...Baekhyun tau benar akan tubuhnya.

Hanya berlangsung beberapa jam saja, tapi dalam masa itu Ia memang harus mengurung dirinya di kamar hingga siklus itu selesai.

Baekhyun terbiasa melakukannya semenjak kecil. Tak ada satupun yang mengetahuinya hingga detik ini, kecuali pria yang kerap di panggilnya 'Ahjjusi'

.

.

.

* * *

Sosok kekarnya terlihat begitu bias, melangkah pasti menyusuri jalan setapak di sepanjang istana megah itu. Tampak lalu lalang di hadapannya, namun secepat kedipan mata...semua lalu lalang itu membungkuk penuh hormat padanya.

Ia menyungging sebuah seringaian sebagai balasannya, merasa puas...kuasanya tetap bersahaja hingga detik ini.

"Di mana anak itu?"

"Tuan muda...sedang di dalam perpustakaan istana, Yang Mulia. Kami tidak diperkenankan masuk untuk menjaganya di dalam"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan mendengar penjelasan pelayan itu. Ia tau benar tabiat Baekhyun...tak ingin diusik oleh siapapun. Saat berkutat dengan kesenangannya.

"Baiklah...aku yang akan mengusiknya" desis Chanyeol lirih dan hanya terdengar olehnya sendiiri. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, memberi isyarat pada semua pengawal dan pelayan itu untuk berjaga jauh di luar. sebelum akhirnya melangkah menuju perpustakaan itu.

.

.

.

"Satu buku lagi!" Ujar Baekhyun bersemangat ingin mengembalikan buku itu ke tempat semula.

 **KRIETT**

Namun tiba-tiba Ia terbelalak mendengar pintu perpustakaan terbuka, membuatnya kembali terduduk, dan membuka ulang bukunya.

Bertingkah seolah tengah disibukkan dengan kegiatan belajarnya.

" _Yeppeosseo_ (You're beautiful)" Bisik Chanyeol tiba-tiba, seraya merunduk dan mengecupi telinga Baekhyun

"Mangapa Ahjusii kemari? Aku harus belajar!" Sungutnya tak suka, seraya mendorong dada pria yang masih ingin mengendus lehernya itu.

"Tch! Tutup saja! Bagaimana mungkin buku seperti ini membuatmu mengacuhkan Raja setampan diriku huh?" Godanya, sambil berusaha menutup buku berguratkan huruf china itu.

"Aissh! Ahjjuss—Mpfth..nghh" Baekhyun kekeuh mengelaknya, namun sayang...Pria itu terlalu cepat merengkuh tengkuknya dan meraup penuh bibir mungilnya

Membuat namja berusia 15 tahun itu hanya mendesah pasrah dalam permainannya. Baekhyun tak memungkiri Raja Silla itu begitu mahir memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulutnya.

Tangan besar itu terlihat bergerak turun, meraba penuh gairah tubuh ramping yang masih berbalutkan pakaiannya. Tak dipedulikannya tempatnya bertandang kali ini, kepalanya hanya dipenuhi aroma tubuh namja cantik itu.

Tiga hari tak melihatnya, membuatnya menggila dan haus ingin menyentuh setiap jengkal tubuh putih menggoda itu.

"Ngh~ Hhh...anghhh! NGHH!" Baekhyun mendadak menjerit tertahan, begitu tangan Chanyeol menysup ke bawah ingin meraba pantatnya. Terlalu riskan membiarkan pria itu menyentuh bagian itu, di saat Ia menadapat periodenya.

Baekhyun memukul-mukul pundak Chanyeol dengan panik, membuat Raja Silla itu mengerang dan melepas ciumannya dengan sangat terpaksa.

"Ada apa?!" Ujarnya kesal, sambil kembali ingin mendekatkan wajahnya.

Tapi Baekhyun menangkup rahang tegas itu, dan menjauhkannya secepat mungkin. "T-tidak Ahjjusi! Jangan sekarang!" Panik Baekhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tsk! Apanya yang tidak sekarang? Aku hanya mencumbumu dan sedikit bermain dengan tubuhmu. Ayolah... jangan menarik ulur denganku" Bisik Chanyeol sensual seraya menjilat perpotongan leher Baekhyun. Tak seperti sebelumnya, yang kerap menyimpan ragu saat mencumbu bocah itu. Kini Ia lebih frontal bahkan semakin berani menyampaikan hasratnya...di saat Baekhyun telah mengerti apa artinya sebuah cumbuan dan sentuhan tubuh di antara keduanya. Ya...semua tentu karena Baekyun telah beranjak remaja,dan ia tak harus menahan diri lagi. Terlebih... esok adalah hari dimana anak itu genap berusia 15 tahun.

Chanyeol kembali menyeringai tajam, lalu bergerak cepat melepas simpul pakaian Baekhyun. "Tiga hari tak bertemu, bukankah kau merindukanku sayang?"

"Ugh! Ahjjusi!" Bentak Baekhyun berusaha mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan begitu berhasil, Ia melompat menghindar lalu kembali menutup rapat pakaiannya yang sempat terbuka.

"Mengapa Ahjjusi tak pernah mendengarkanku! Lagipula ini perpustakaan! Bagaimana jika seseorang masuk?!" Teriaknya kesal, seraya berjalan menghentak...ingin keluar.

"Yya! –

"Jangan mendekatiku! dan jangan mengikutiku!" Baekhyun berbalik dan menunjuk Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya. Ia melirik pria itu sinis, lalu setelahnya kembali menghentak kaki meninggalkan Raja yang masih mengerjap akan sikapnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu berdecak selepas perginya Baekhyun. "Ada apa dengan anak itu...Tck!"

Ia beralih merapikan pakaiannnya sendiri sembari berjalan cepat , keluar dari perpustakaan itu. Bukan pribadinya, jika Ia hanya berdiam diri tanpa mengejar sosok cantiknya.

Tentu saja! Ia ingin bermain dengan Baekhyunnya lebih lama lagi.

"Kau benar-benar menggoda...sayang"

.

.

.

Nafasnya begitu memburu, mencoba berjalan secepat mungkin menuju kamarnya. Hingga tak memperhatikan langkanya sendiri dan—

 **BRUGH**

Baekhyun nyaris terjengkang, begitu dirinya menabrak seorang pelayan muda di sisi taman istana itu.

"Yackk! Kau menabrakku!" Pekik Baekhyun jengkel. tak sadar..dirinyalah yang bersalah di sini.

Membuat pria tinggi itu, menoleh padanya...namun detik itu pula Ia diam terpana begitu melihat wajah Baekhyun. Semakin Baekhyun menyentak marah, semakin memikat pula paras cantiknya.

"Apa yang kau lihat!?" Sentak Baekhyun tak bersahabat.

"Yeppeoh"

"M-Mwo?!" Baekhyun berdecak kesal mendengarnya, ia mengambil alih sapu pelayan itu lalu—

"Makan mata mesummu itu huh! Sungutnya seraya menyambar kaki pelayan itu dengan sapunya berulang-ulang. membuat pria itu memekik-mekik kesakitan

"A-ah! J-josseong hamnida Tuan muda. Aww!"

"Huh!" Kesal Baekhyun lagi seraya membanting sapunya, Ia melirik Pelayan yang masih meringis itu...tak habis pikir pria itu bernyali menggodanya.

Sementara seorang pria yang sedari tadi mengikutinya, hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah uring-uringan itu. Menggemaskan sekali...pikirnya

.

.

.

"T-tuan Muda, ada daun di kepala—

"BIAR SAJA! AKU TAK PEDULI!" Sahut Baekhyun, seraya menghentak kaki melalui dayang istana itu. Membuat sang dayang tampak mengerjap terkejut.

* * *

 **BRAK**

Pintu terbanting, namja cantik itu terlihat berjalan menghentak memasuki kamarnya dengan kesal. Hingga membuatnya lupa...untuk mengunci pintu.

bibir mungilnya terlihat masih menggerutu, sementara kedua tangan lentiknya terlihat melepas simpul pakaiannya sendiri,

Rasa kesalnya semakin memuncak, begitu melihat bercak darah dalam pakaiannya. Membuatnya cepat-cepat mengambil kain hangat untuk membasuhnya ...seperti yang biasa ia lakukan selama ini.

.

.

"Ugh~" Rintihnya begitu perutnya berdenyut nyeri. Baekhyun beralih membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang, tentunya dengan sebuah handuk hangat yang menjadi alasnya.

Suasana begitu hening dan tenang, setidaknya ia bisa memejamkan mata dan tidur hingga siklus itu berhenti.

Akan tetapi, belum sempat memejamkan mata...Ia kembali dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Pria yang benar-benar tak ingin dilihatnya di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Ahjjusi! Biarkan aku sendiri!" Gerutu Baekhyun seraya menarik selimut hingga sebatas kepala.

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya, tetap berjalan mendekat, memaksa menarik selimut Baekhyun...bahkan menindih tubuh mungil itu.

"Ahjuss—

 **Chupp**

Baekhyun mendelik kesal mendapat kecupan kecil itu.

"Mengapa kau menjadi semarah ini padaku? Kemana perginya bocah polos itu hn?" Ujar Chanyeol ingin menggoda.

"Aku ingin tidur! jangan menggangguku"

Chanyeol mengernyit, Ia beralih menelisik ke sekitar dan menghela nafas begitu menyadari suatu hal. "Kau mengalaminya lagi?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Setiap bulan! Dan Ahjjusi tau itu...jadi jangan bertanya lagi!" Sahutnya ketus.

Pria itu hanya memijit pelipisnya. Ia memang tau perubahan emosi Baekhyun, tiap mengalami 'hal itu' "Hhh... Seperti perempuan saja"

Baekhyun kembali mendelik kesal mendengarnya, tak habis pikir Raja itu semakin membuatnya jengkel seperti ini"Aku namja! NAMJA! Aku hanya sedang sakit saja! Ahjjusi pergilah!"

Seolah mengabaikannya, Chanyeol lebih memilih menahan tangan Baekhyun di kedua sisi kepalanya.

"Aku akan memanggil tabib, untuk memastikannya" Bisiknya seraya mengecup kening Baekhyun.

Tapi namja cantik itu mengelak, dan menahan kuat tangannya. "T-tidak Ahjussi! Jangan memanggil Tabib!"

Chanyeol tak menjawab selain tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Baekhyun. Tidakkah ini terlalu lama...membiarkan Baekhyun menyimpan penyakit aneh itu? Semula Ia berpikir...penyakit itu akan sembuh dengan sendirinya.

Tapi janggalnya...Itu tetap berulang di setiap bulannya.

Dan menuruti keinginan bocah itu untuk merahasiakannya dari siapapun, sepertinya akan beresiko besar. Bagaimana jika itu sebuah penyakit yang berbahaya?

Tidak!...Tidak!

Ia tak akan membiarkan Baekhyun bertahan seorang diri dengan penyakit semacam itu.

"Tidurlah—

"Bukankah Ahjussi berjanji untuk merahasiakannya dari siapapun!" Teriak Baekhyun seraya bangkit terduduk. Apapun itu...Baekhyun masih memegang kuat ucapan seorang dayang pengasuh yang tak Ia ingat namanya. Bahwa apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya adalah sebuah rahasia besar, dan terlarang bagi siapapun untuk mengetahuinya. Jika tidak, semua akan berakhir petaka untuknya.

"..." Chanyeol tetap diam dan lebih memilih melenggang pergi, tetap pada pendiriannya ingin memanggil tabib. Bagaimanapun menuruti keinginan anak itu, bukanlah suatu yang baik untuk Baekhyun.

"Ahjjusi!"

Baekhyun semakin panik melihat sikap Chanyeol, Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. Berpikir keras untuk menahan Chanyeol.

Namja cantik itu lekas menyingkap selimutnya, memperlihatkan tubuh mulus...tanpa kain penutup apapun

"Ngh! A-ahjjusi..." Desahnya ragu, seraya mendongakkan kepala. Yakin cara ini akan melumpuhkan Chanyeol

Membuat Chanyeol stagnan, dan memutar tubuh dengan perlahan.

"Ahjjusii~"

Panggil Baekhyun lagi, sambil memandang penuh sayu.

Tak bisa dicegah...Chanyeol benar-benar berjalan kembali mendekatinya, beringsut ke atas ranjang dan menyergap leher putih, yang terekspose hanya untuknya itu.

"Nnh~ ah...ahnn"

"Kau semakin pintar menggodaku hn?" Bisik Chanyeol seraya menjilati perpotongan leher Baekhyun. Sebelah tangannya meraba dada kanannya, menekan-nekan bagian lembut yang tampak mencuat tegang karna rangsangannya.

"Nn~hah...hhah! Ahjjusi~"

"Mendesahlah hanya untukku...sayang"

Chanyeol beralih membawa lidahnya turun menyusuri perut Baekhyun. Menjilat bagian itu begitu lama...dan memainkan lubang kecil di tengahnya.

Tak pelak membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang karenanya. "A—ahh! C-cukuphh Ahjjusih! Nghh"

Chanyeol menyeringai menyeringai mendengarnya, Ia beralih menyusupkan kedua tangannya ke bawah pinggang Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya. Hingga membuat tubuh ramping itu melengkung ke atas.

"A-ahjjusi" Baekhyun terbelalak panik, Ia berusaha bangkit untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Pria itu. Tapi posisinya dengan kepala di bawah menyulitkannya untuk bergerak lebih. Dan hanya pasrah mendesah kala pria itu, menggigiti dan menghisap bagian bawah perutnya.

Meninggalkan bekas hisapan merah matang di atasnya

"AH!" Jerit Baekhyun nyeri, begitu Chanyeol kembali membuat tanda merah di garis selangkangannya.

Percum bening mulai merembas dari ujung genitalnya. menyulut birahi pria itu untuk berbuat lebih lagi.

Tanpa peringatan, Raja Silla itu menyergap genital yang telah memerah itu...mengulumnya bahkan mengeratnya di dalam mulut dengan giginya.

"A-AH! Ahjjusi! Ngh! C-cukuphh! AHH!" Baekhyun semakin panik merasakan perutnya menegang hebat, memang bukan sekali ini Ia melakukan cumbuan ini bersama Chanyeol. Tapi rasanya kali ini sangat berbeda, Chanyeol terlalu kuat menghisap genitalnya, seakan ingin memerah habis cairan di dalamnya. "J-jusshii! AH! Ahn! AHHHH!"

Tubuhnya semakin melengkung ke atas, menyentak klimaks...dan membiarkan cairan kental itu melesak masuk ke dalam mulut Chanyeol.

Raja Silla itu mengulas smirk usai meneguk habis, cairan yang terasa manis bak nektar ranum untuknya. Tatapannya menajam, memandang penuh nafsu pada tubuh yang terengah di bawahnya. Satu hal yang ia sadari. Baekhyun telah beranjak dewasa...tak terhitung berapa kali ia mencumbunya, menyesap dan mengulum penis kecil itu. Tapi ...baru kali ini, Ia merasakan cairan pekat nan kental tercecap di lidahnya.

Bukan lagi precum...tapi itu benar-benar sperma yang menetes.

"Hebat.." Gumamnya seraya menjilat sudut bibirnya, menyesap sisa sperma yang masih tertinggal

Chanyeol beralih mengambil beberapa bantal di sisinya, dan Ia letakkan di bawah pantat Baekhyun. Sementara namja cantik itu hanya terpejam dengan dada kembang kempis paska orgasmenya, tak mampu lagi menyadari apa yang ingin dilakukan Chanyeol setelah ini. entahlah, tak pernah sekalipun Baekhyun merasa seperti ini.

Bukankah Ia kerap melakukan hal ini dengan Ahjjusinya? Tapi mengapa Ia selelah ini, terlebih ujung genitalnyapun terasa memanas.

"Kurasa...aku tak perlu menahan diri lagi" Bisik Chanyeol seraya melepas satu persatu pakaian agungnya.

"Hhh...hhh...hh" Baekhyun masih terengah, memandang pudar pada sosok kekar yang kini telah menyisihkan handuk di bawahnya, dan membuka lebar kedua kakinya.

"Kau telah merekah sayang..." Chanyeol kembali merunduk, melumat mesra bibir merah yang telah terbuka itu. Ibarat kuncup mawar yang selama ini digenggamnya. Bunga itu benar-benar mekar merekah menyentak penantiannya selama ini.

"Mfthh~...Mmm" Baekhyun melenguh tertahan, merasakan lidah itu meninggalkan bibirnya dan kini beralih menjilati dada kananya, melumuri nipple ranum itu dengan salivanya.

"Ssh~ Ah!" Pekiknya dengan tubuh berjengit, begitu Chanyeol menyesap kuat nipplenya. Terus berulang di dada kirinya, hingga membuat lapisan lembut itu sepenuhnya membengkak merah.

Baekhyun meremas surai hitamnya sendiri. Menyesal ia menggoda Chanyol..tapi Ia terlalu menggila dengan sentuhan-sentuhan yang pria itu berikan untuknya. Terlalu menjerat...hingga melumpuhkan isi kepalanya. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya...selain mendesah dan melenguh penuh nikmat.

"A-ahjjusi...nhh~ n-nikmath ahjjus—Nnnnh" desahnya manja, kala Chanyeol menggigiti garis selangkangannya.

Sebelah tangannya kembali memebentangkan kedua paha Baekhyun, dan menyeringai lebar menyadari darah itu telah berhenti merembas.

tampaknya siklus itu telah berakhir...membuatnya semakin bersemangat membawa cumbuannya semakin turun ke bawah.

Ia melumuri dua jarinya dengan salivanya sendiri, dan—

"Agh! AH! nnahhh!" Baekhyun terlonjak dengan dada membusung, begitu jemari panjang itu melesak masuk dalam sekali gerakan. Menusuk prostatnya.

"Bukankah ini nikmat sayang?" Ujar Chanyeol sensual seraya menarik keluar masuk dua jarinya, menggoda bocah mungil itu lagi dan lagi, hingga memekik payah di bawahnya.

"Ah! ...hhh! Hahh! Annghh!"

"Benar...mendesahlah lebih lagi" Chanyeol memperlambat gerakan tangannya, menggoda anak itu...hingga mencakar-cakar dadanya.

"A—ahjjusii~ hks! C-cepath! Ngh!" Rengek Baekhyun, dengan pinggul bergerak naik turun.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihatnya. Terlalu puas menggoda namja kecilnya seperti ini. "Ah...kau menyukainya?" Bisik Chanyeol masih menggoda Baekhyun dengan gerakan lambannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, perutnya menengang keras...dan ia merasa jutaan kupu-kupu kecil semakin hebat menggelitknya di dalam sana. tapi gerakan itu...benar-benar tak membuatnya cukup.

"Ahjjusiii! hks...nn!" Baekhyun menggeleng frustasi, dan kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya sendiri demi mendapatkan tusukannya.

"Kau menginginkannya?"

Baekhyun memandang pias, dengan kepala mengangguk cepat, berharap Chanyeol menggerakan jari itu lebih cepat.

"Sesuatu yang lebih dari jariku, apa kau menginginkannya?" Goda Chanyeol lagi, libidonya semakin memuncak melihat Baekhyun menggeliat-geliat tak nyaman di bawahnya.

"N-neh! Uhnn...J-jebalh Ahjjusii!" Rengek Baekhyun, tanpa sadar Ia telah terjebak.

Chanyeol menyeringai puas mendengarnya, Ia beralih mencabut paksa dua jari panjangnya. Membuat namja cantik itu mendesah tak terima bahkan nyaris menangis karenanya.

"Ahjjusiii~" Rengek Baekhyun lagi, dengan kedua tangan terangkat ingin menggapai-gapai Chanyeol.

' **Chupp'**

Baekhyun sedikt terlena mendapat kecupan lembut itu. Kedua matanya terpejam...membiarkan pria itu mengklaim lebih, bibir ranumnya. "Mmh~"

"Aku akan memberimu pengalaman pertama...yang tak pernah kau lupakan" Gumam Chanyeol tepat di bibir Baekhyun. Membuat namja cantik itu membuka mata, dan mengerjap tak mengerti mendengarnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, dan mencium lama kening Baekhyun. "Terlalu lama menunggu untuk semua ini Sayang" Ujarnya seraya menarik kedua kaki Baekhyun hingga bersandar di kedua pundaknya.

Baekhyun masih mengerjap, bahkan hingga pria itu menggesekkan kepala penisnya di rektumnya...ia masih menatap pria itu tak mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin dilakukan Chanyeol, sementara Ia masih menginginkan jari panjang itu kembali bersarang di lubang analnya.

"Ahjjussi! Masukkan jari Ahjjusi~Mppfth!" Baekhyun mengerang kesal,

Bukannya memenuhi keinginannya, pria itu malah kembali menciumnya dan tak pernah berhenti menggesek bibir rektum dengan sesuatu yang terasa basah itu. Ah! Baekhyun tak peduli, Ia hanya ingin jari Chanyeol kembali menusuk analnya.

"Mmhh! Ahjjus—

 **JLEBB**

Kedua mata coklat itu terbelalak lebar, Sekujur tubuhnya menegang, kala sesuatu yang besar serasa menusuk paksa anusnya. Terlalu sakit! Sangat sakit, hingga membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang dan menjerit memekakkan.

"AAAAHTTTT! AHHH! Hks!"

Chanyeol menggeram tertahan, rektum itu terlalu hebat menjepit ujung penisnya. Terlebih gerakan Baekhyun, semakin memperparah kondisi. Ia beralih merunduk, demi melihat kebawah...dan betapa terkejutnya Ia melihat darah merembas dan menetes hingga pangkal penisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 **Next Chap**

"Aku tau...kaulah dalang pembunuhan itu"

.

"Buatlah Wanita tua itu berpihak padamu"

.

Baekhyun berlari secepat yang Ia bisa, hingga lengan kekar itu benar-benar bisa digapainya.

"ANDWAE! J-jangan pergi!"

Chanyeol berbalik, dan menatap sendu...bocah yang masih kekeuh menahannya itu. Ia mengelus kepala Baekhyun sesaat. Dan tanpa berucap apapun, Ia melepas pegangan tangan kecil itu. Tak ada cara lain lagi, hanya dengan melakukan ini. ia bisa mempertahankan namja cantiknya.

"AHHJUSII!" Tapi Baekhyun kembali merangkul lengannya tak membiarkan Raja Sila itu menyambut Seulgi. "J-Jangan ketempat wanita itu! Jangan tidur dengannya Ahjjusi!"

"Baekhyun—

.

"ANDWAE! AHJUSSII MILIKKU!"

.

.

"Apa kau mengingatku? Aku- Kyungsoo"

.

.

.

* * *

Enggggg Innggg Engggg...

(Jgn Banting Gloomy krn TBC di tengah ah..ah)

Hehehe Gloomy muncul lagi, bawa Chap 8 nyaah...

Gimana Chinguya? Ada NC kan mhehehe...

Baek 15 tahun.. si Chan masih pedo? kekeke~ setidaknya Baek dah remaja yah :)

Ah iya...pilihan terbanyak rupanya **Love Of Fallen Leaves**

Jadi ini dulu yang update.

Pembunuhnya ternyataaa masih meraja lela yah. Penasaran Chap selanjutnya?

Hehehe ...Revieeew Jusseyooooh

Jika ingin chap depan update Asap.

Semakin banyak yang respon, semakin semangat Gloomy lanjutin ceritanya.

Eiyy...besok **Blood on A white Rose** dulu ya yang update?

Bagaimana?

Seperti Biasa Gloomy menyertakan nama reviewer di setiap chapnya, untuk:

 **Flowerinyou , gloriadelafenni , restikadena90, 90Rahmayani , Tiara696, Byunsilb, daeri2124 , wafflecoklat, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Shengmin137, narsih hamdan, History27, babybaekhyunee7, Fearless Soldier , Yuth girsang , baekpie461 , chanyeolisbaekk , PRISNA CHO , PureLight26 , MinJ7, yehethun, pcy134 , baekkieaerii, ChanBaekGAY , Byun Icha368 , bbhyn92, metroxylon, foxesbitch , 90rahmayani , Eun810, LyWoo, light ma fire, jiellian21 , deamelatis , yuesen98, YuRhachan , pinkeury , myzmsandraa99 , Hyun CB614 , istiqomahpark01 , praapraa , Macchiato Chwang , FlashMrB , Lussia Archery, sheyeol , chanbaekaegi, dwi yuliantipcy , via, LUDLUD , fifa4321, light195 , vkeyzia23 , yousee , rubby , xxxx , chanbaekssi, minami Kz, Ikakaaaaaaaa , mphi , Deer Baekbee, BananaOhbanana, selepy, nurhidayani137 , ZazaChanBaek , Name parknichan , vava1487 , byunbaekra , Dilhae, rimadwi, baekby , Nh21, byunbaekhill, Seoglyu Yeowang, NaBlue, Ryuuki621 , RealNa, iliu , baekkumaa, Siti409 , n3208007 , wtf , ay** **,** dan Para **Guest**

Hks Gomawooo neomu neomu gomawooo atas respond yang diberikan, Gloomy benar-benar bahagia membacanya huhuhu

Mohon Reviewnya lagi,.

Annyeong...

SARANGGGGGHAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	7. Chapter 7

**Main Cast : Chanyeol X Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast :** **Heechul, Sehun, Jong Dae, Je Ni (Blackpink), Seulgi, Namjoon (BTS)**

 **Disclaimer : fic ini pure milik Gloomy Rosemarry aka Cupid KM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

Kedua mata coklat itu terbelalak lebar, Sekujur tubuhnya menegang, kala sesuatu yang besar serasa menusuk paksa anusnya. Terlalu sakit! Sangat sakit, hingga membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang dan menjerit memekakkan.

"AAAAHTTTT! AHHH! Hks!"

Chanyeol menggeram tertahan, rektum itu terlalu hebat menjepit ujung penisnya. Terlebih gerakan Baekhyun, semakin memperparah kondisi. Ia beralih merunduk, demi melihat kebawah...dan betapa terkejutnya Ia melihat darah merembas dan menetes hingga pangkal penisnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Love Of Fallen Leaves**

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **.**

"A—Ahjjush..."

Kepalanya menengadah, dengan dada membusung menahan nafas ...tak sempat mengusaikan rintihahnnya. Sedang ... jemari mungilnya terlihat mencengkeram kuat tangan Chanyeol. Memaksa.. Pria itu berhenti menambah perih yang hebat di bagian selatan tubuhnya.

Chanyeol hanya diam tertegun melihat darah segar yang mulai menetes di pangkal penisnya. Akan tetapi rintihan dan sengal nafas yang makin terdengar berat itu, membuatnya lekas tersadar dan beralih merunduk ... mengecup sayang kening Baekhyun.

"Sshh..." Desisnya menenangkan.

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan mata meratap pias. Racauannya seakan tersedak nafas pendeknya, hingga Ia hanya bisa terisak dengan wajah memucat pasi.

Membuat, Raja Silla itu menatap redup, semakin tak tega melihat anak itu seringkih ini di bawahnya. Akan lebih baik, Baekhyun menjerit melampiaskan rasa sakitnya, dibandingkan terisak seakan menahan ngilu seperti ini.

"Bernafaslah perlahan.." Bujuk Chanyeol, masih mencoba peluang.

"Sa—kit ...hks" Rintih Baekhyun lirih, seraya membentur-benturkan kepalanya di ranjang. Chanyeol berdecak, dan bergerak sigap menahan kepala itu. Lalu membelainya sepelan mungkin.

"Aku akan mengeluarkannya, berhentilah menangis" Chanyeol kembali berbisik lirih, mengecup kilat bibir basah itu sebelum akhirnya menarik keluar penis yang baru menerobos setengahnya dari rektum Baekhyun.

"Nghh! hks...A—AHH!" Tapi yang terlihat, Baekhyun kembali meronta, merasakan lapisan rektumnya serasa kembali terkoyak akibat gerakan genital itu.

Namja mungil itu terengah, dengan dada kembang kempis... meski nyatanya penis besar itu telah terlepas dari lubang analnya.

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba ditarik, hingga dirinya bersandar nyaman di dada bidang milik Raja Silla itu. Berulang kali Chanyeol, mengecupi puncak kepala Baekhyun seakan tengah menyampaikan permintaan maafnya.

"Sakit Ahjjusi.." Cicit Baekhyun lirih.

"Aku tau...berhentilah menangis" Gumam Chanyeol sembari menyeka sisa air mata di pipi bocah itu.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu merangkul erat perut Chanyeol dan makin menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam dekapan itu.

Sejenak, hanya hening yang mengepung. Hingga ucapan kecil Baekhyun kembali membuyarkan segalanya.

"Masukkan jari Ahjjusi saja, aku tak menyukai benda besar itu" Celoteh bocah 15 tahun itu seraya mendongak menatap Chanyeol

Ah Sial! Pria itu reflek menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, tak tahan melihat kerjapan kelewat menggemaskan itu.

Baekhyun menarik-narik pakaian depannya, kembali memaksa pria itu untuk beralih menatap hanya padanya. "Masukkan jari Ahjjusi... Ne?" Rengeknya kali ini dengan , mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Chanyeol. Menggelayut manja

"Jariku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, lalu kembali menyandarkan kepala. Seolah tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Tapi sedikit reaksi kecil itu, membuat Chanyeol tau... anak itu mulai merasakan perasaan tersipu.

Chanyeol menyeringai, seakan Baekhyun tengah memberinya celah untuk mencicipi sedikit kenikmatan itu. tak masalah... jika bukan 'milik'nya yang menerobos masuk. Menyentuh dan meruam tubuh anak itu, sudah lebih dari cukup memuaskan nafsunya. Oh ayolah... ia terlalu menggilai setiap hal dari Baekhyun.

"Mengapa menginginkan jariku Hn?"

"..."

Namja mungil itu mendadak bersungut. seakan tau... Chanyeol tengah bermain dengan ucapannya. Ia mendadak... mendorong dada pria itu. Menarik selimut lalu menyembunyikam seluruh tubuhnya di balik kain tebal itu. "Jika Ahjjusi tidak mau...tinggalkan Baekhyun sendiri"

Raja Silla itu terkekeh, selalu ada sisi lain dari anak itu yang kerap membuat dadanya berdesir penuh seperti ini. Ah! sejatinya... miliknya masih menegang keras di bawah sana. Tapi melihat Baekhyun speerti ini, rasanya Ia masih mampu menahannya untuk kesenangan yang lain.

Tanpa peringatan pria itu, menarik paksa selimut Baekhyun dan membuangnya asal... tak peduli namja mungil itu berteriak tak terima karenanya.

"Ahjjusiii!"

Chanyeol menyeringai, semakin mengikis jarak hingga membuat Baekhyun beringsut-ingsut ciut ke belakang. "Ahjjusi mau apa?! Jangan memasukkan benda itu! Baekhyun tidak suka!" Racau Baekhyun, begitu melihat smirk yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu.

Pria itu menangkap cepat paha Baekhyun, menariknya ke atas hingga membuat tubuh mungil itu setengah terangkat. Tak ayal... namja manis itu pun berjengit terkejut bukan kepalang.

"A-ahjussi! Apa yang Ahjuss—nghh~ah!"

Desahannya lolos begitu saja, kala pria itu memberikan jilatan pelan di ujung genital mungilnya. Semula Baekhyun tak tau apa yang tengah dilakukan Chanyeol. Karena posisinya yang tertahan dengan kepala di bawah... sungguh menyulitkannya untuk melihat semua, hingga Chanyeol beralih semakin menekuk tubuhnya ke atas, barulah Ia tau... pria itu tengah mencumbu basah genital kecilnya. Menjilat... melumuri seluruhnya dengan saliva hangat itu.

"Eumph~ Jusshii—" Baekhyun memalingkan wajah ke samping, sesekali berjengit...begitu Chanyeol menggoda lubang kecil di ujung genital itu dengan lidahnya.

"AHH!" Baekhyun reflek menjerit dengan mata terbelalak, saat pria itu mengulum genitalnya dan menyedotnya kuat-kuat seakan ingin menghisap habis isinya.

Sontak namja mungil itu menggigil, dengan tubuh menggelinjang resah merasakan perutnya tiba-tiba menegang hebat.

"A-ahjusii! Ah! L-lepas! ...aa-ahhh! K-keluar! Nnn! A-andwaeehh!" Racau Baekhyun kacau, semakin payah memegangi perutnya sendiri.

Chanyeol menyeringai puas, di sela kulumannya. semburat merah yang melengkapi wajah pias itu semakin membuatnya bernafsu, menghisap brutal penis kecil itu "Keluarkan saja...sayang" Gumam Chanyeol semakin menggila merasakan precum bening itu merembas banyak di dalam mulutnya.

"NNH! Tck!..ahs! Ahjjuss—" Baekhyun mencengkeram kuat-kuat kepala ranjang, menyadari klimaks itu semakin mendekat. Hingga jeritannya pecah begitu saja kala dua jari Chanyeol turut menyeruak ke dalam rektumnya, menyertai cairan pekat yang mulai menciprat deras di dalam mulut pria dewasa itu.

"NGAH! AHHH!"

Seakan tak puas melihat bocah itu mendapat orgasmenya, pria itu kini beralih mengangkat pinggul Baekhyun ke atas, benar-benar menekuknya...hingga rektum merah merekah itu terpampang frontal di hadapannya. Sementara Baekhyun hanya terengah, pandangannya masih sepenuhnya berkunang paska mendapat klimaksnya, hingga membuatnya tak sadar... Pria dewasa yang merengkuhnya tengah menelisik rencana lain pada tubuhnya yang payah.

Sejenak kedua obsidian itu tampak menajam, menatap lekat pada rektum yang terlihat berkerut dan berkedut sensual itu. Terlalu menggodanya...terlalu membuatnya menggila. Menggodanya untul mengecup pelan lubang sempit itu, sebelum akhirnya menyergapnya dengan cumbuan basah.

"Eumpfth...mmhahh" Baekhyun menggeliat, dan reflek mendongak. Begitu organ kenyal nan basah itu menggelitik kecil lubang anusnya.

Baekhyun berusaha keras membuka matanya yang pias, detik itu pula wajahnnya memerah padam dengan jantung berdegup liar melihat Chanyeol menjulurkan lidah dan terlihat mengorek rektumnya dengan lidah basah jitu.

"Ugh~ Ahjjussiii...mhn! ah!"

Chanyeol makin lepas kendali melihat tubuh penuh peluh itu kian menggeliat binal dalam rengkuhannya. Libidonya seakan tersulut tiap kali Baekhyun memekik memanggilnya.

Membuatnya semakin bringas menggerakkan lidahnya keluar masuk dalam anus itu, menyisakan salliva yang telah melebur dengan cairan rektum Baekhyun.

"Nik—math...unggh! Ahjuusiihhh...ah! ahnn!" Pikirannya serasa melayang, bahkan kedua tangan ramping itu reflek terangkat ingin menggapai-gapai kepala Chanyeol. "Uh! Ahss...ah! Da—lamh! Lebih dalam Ahjjusii! nghahh!" Rengeknya tak puas.

Tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tak menyadarinya, rengekan nakalnya. Benar-benar menyulut hasrat pria itu.

.

.

Habis sudah kesabarannya, Chanyeol merasa semua ini hanya membuang waktu dan meregang nafsunya saja.

Kepalanya serasa buntu hanya dipenuhi desahan dan aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang kian memikat. Persetan dengan rasa iba itu.

Tidakkah selama ini Ia terlalu lama mengalah pada perasaaannya dan mengabaikan gairahnya? Tidak untuk hari ini. Ia akan benar-benar merenggut semua itu, hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Raja Silla itu beralih menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun, membuka lebar kedua kakinya berlawanan hingga mengangkang lebar. Nafasnya makin terdengar tak sabaran, melihat namja mungil itu kembali menggigil ingin dipuaskan.

"Ja—ngan berhentih...hks" Pinta Baekhyun yang mulai terangsang. Tak merelakan Chanyeol menyudahi permainan lidahnya. Oh sungguh...Baekhyun benar-benar menginginkan lidah itu kembali mengisi rektumnya.

Seakan kembali dipecut. Chanyeol menggeram tertahan, menyadari desiran nafsu itu semakin menguasinya. Tak dipedulikan peluh yang terus merembas dari tubuh kekarnya, Ia beralih memposisikan penis tegang sempurnanya di bibir rektum Baekhyun.

Menggeseknya pelan dengan kepala penisnya, menggoda rektum itu hingga makin berkedut hebat.

"Uhm! Ah... Ah—nnn"

"Kau menginginkannya sayang?" Bisik Chanyeol seraya menyergap nipple kanan Baekhyun, dan menghisapnya lembut.

Setiap cumbuan yang diterimanya seakan mengacaukan pikirannya, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah. Membuat Raja Silla itu menyeringai, sebelum akhirnya mendorong kuat pinggulnya. Melesakkan penis besar itu tanpa sisa.

Tubuh mungil itu kembali melengkung ke atas, menahan ngilu yang luar biasa di bagian anusnya, saat menerima organ asing sebesar itu.

Bibir mungilnya terbuka, ia tak menjerit meski kedua mata itu terbelalak penuh dengan air mata. Terlalu sakit, hingga membuat Baekhyun tak sanggup untuk merintih sekecil apapun.

Chanyol berdecak, raut itu membuatnya tau benar. Ia telah menyakiti bocah itu, dan mungkin sepertinya lebih.

Tapi mustahil mengakhirinya. Ia telah mendapat kesempatan itu, bahkan miliknya telah mengklaim penuh tubuh Baekhyun. Tak ada alasan untuk menariknya kembali, Ia hanya perlu menyentak hasratnya, dan membuat Baekhyun haus akan tubuhnya.

Dengan sigap Ia meraih tengkuk Baekhyun, melumat lembut bibir tipis itu. mencoba mengalihkan konsentrasi Bakhyun dari rasa sakit itu.

"Menjeritlah...jika itu sakit" Bisik Chanyeol masih dengan melumat intens bibir mungilnya.

Samar terdengar isakan namja cantik itu, membuat Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya meraba perut datar itu, memijitnya perlahan...masih mencoba membuat Baekhyun sedikit rileks karenanya.

"Nn~ah!" Desah Baekhyun pada akhirnya. Begitu Raja Silla itu meremas-remas genital mungilnya. Chanyeol menyeringai puas mendengarnya dan kini beralih mencumbu nipple Baekhyun, dengan tangan tak berhenti menggelitik genital kecil itu.

"Umh! Ahh!"

Satu desahan kembali lolos, meyakinkan Chanyeol mulai mengerakkan pinggulnya. Sedikit menarik penis itu keluar.

"A—AHHHTT!"

Namun belum sempat sepenunnya tertarik, Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjerit kesakitan. Mearasa luka segar itu seakan dipaksa terbuka kembali.

Chanyeol mengerang. Tak ada pilihan lain, Ia mencium cepat bibir itu...membekap penuh setiap jerit dan pekikkan darinya.

"AHMPFHH! MMMPPHH!"

Pinggulnya kembali bergerak, menarik penis itu hingga menyisakan kepalanya saja. Sejenak memberi jeda sebelum akhirnya menghujamkannya kembali ke dalam.

"MMHHMMP!" Tangan mungilnya mencakar kuat lengan kekar itu, berusaha melampiaskan rasa sakitnya. Tapi seolah percuma... pria itu tetap menghujam keluar masuk miliknya. Hingga membuat tubuh mungilnya sesekali terhentak dan tertarik mengikuti gerakan tubuh kekar itu.

.

.

.

"Nnn~ AHHH!" Baekyhyun mendadak menarik paksa kepalanya, membuat ciuman itu terlepas kala kepala penis besar itu berhasil menumbuk prostatnya.

Sesaat Chanyeol stagnan, takjub melihat raut nikmat di sela rasa sakit bocah itu. Membuatnya seolah tak puas kembali menghentak miliknya, menyerang titik kejut itu lagi dan lagi.

Hingga Baekhyun semakin menjerit histeris memanggil-manggil namanya.

"ACKHHH!...A-AHJJUSIIIH!AHH!..Hk~ AGGH!"

"Peluk diriku...Baekhyun" Bisik Chanyeol tanpa menghentikan hentakannya, sebelah tangannya membimbing lengan Baekhyun untuk merangkul lehernya. Sementara bibir tebalnya tampak intens memberi kecupan-kecupan lembut di ceruk leher anak itu.

"AHN! Nhh...A-ahjjusii.."

"Iya sayang?" Bisik Chanyeol, menyamarkan simpul seringai itu di balik panggilan mesranya. Ah sungguh! tak ada yang lebih membuatnya menggila selain hangatnya tubuh Baekhyun.

"Mmmhaah! AHHK! Ah—jjussiii..." Pekik Baekhyun lagi seraya memeluk erat-erat tengkuk Chanyeol. Seakan meminta pada pria itu, kenikmatan yang lebih dari ini.

Darah yang merembas dari rektum yang terkoyak itu, semestinya membuatnya menjerit kesakitan...akan tetapi Raja Silla itu terlalu lihai mengerjai titik kejutnya. Hingga pekikkan kesakitan itu tergantikan dengan jeritan demi jeritan penuh nikmat.

"Panggil namaku...sayang"

"Ahnn!...Ackkh! C-Chanyeol! HAH!...MHAAH!"

.

.

.

.

Rembulan semakin menyingsing di malam yang pekat itu. lilin penerang tak lagi berpendar bias, meredup .. nyaris padam detik itu juga.

namun... sama sekali tak membuat ranjang besar itu berhenti berdecit. Setia... mengiring sosok kekar di atasnya yang masih menghentak penisnya keluar masuk dalam tubuh mungil itu.

"Ssshh...Aghh!" Hingga tiba-tiba saja Ia mendesis, dan membenamkan dalam-dalam miliknya. Menyentak semburan semen itu... jauh ke dalam perut Baekhyun.

"MMN—AAAHH!" Sontak namja mungil itu reflek memegangi perutnya sendiri, seolah sperma panas itu membuatnya sangat penuh dan nyaris tersedak.

"J-jusshi... A—Aaaa" Gagap Baekhyun, seraya menatap Chanyeol panik. Merasa takut, dengan cairan asing di dalam perutnya.

Sementara pria dewasa itu masih mengejang, menikmati desiran nikmat itu saat menyentak klimaksnya dalam tubuh Baekhyun. Pandangannya sesaat berkunang, tubuh anak itu benar-benar membuatnya menggila. Ia beralih menyambar cepat bibir Baekhyun, melumatnya bringas hingga Ia terpuaskan dengan rasa semanis candu itu.

"Ahjjusmphh... Mhhmh...Mpfthh!"

.

.

.

"C-cukup Nnh..Cukup!" Ronta Baekhyun, memaksa pria itu berhenti mengecupi pipi tirusnya.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, alih-alih berhenti Ia lebih memilih menggigit gemas puncak hidung Baekhyun. Membuat pemiliknya kembali bersungut jengkel.

"Ahjjusii!" pekiknya terdengar lemah.

Ada alasan lain lagi untuk mengulas senyum menawannya, tak hanya tangisan, tawa dan canda Baekhyun. Jeritan anak itu pun semakin membuat dadanya berdesir hangat.

"Tidurlah...kau lelah bukan?"

Baekhyun menyembulkan kepalanya dari dekapan itu. "A-ahjussi" Cicit Baekhyun lirih

"Hn?"

"K-keluarkan..ugh" Adunya tak nyaman, berulang kali bocah itu menggeliat. Berharap penis besar itu lekas terlepas dari tubuhnya.

namun yang terlihat, semakin Ia melakukan gerakan berlebih semakin ngilu pula perih yang Ia rasakan,membuatnya sesekali meringis kesakitan.

Chanyeol beralih menatap tajam Baekhyun. "Kenapa hn? Biarkan di dalam tubuhmu lebih lama lagi" Desahnya seraya mendekap tubuh mungil itu, membuat Baekhyun memekik menyadari genital besar itu kembali menusuk prostatnya. "Uhnn! A-ahjuussi"

Lama Baekhyun meringkuk dalam dekapan itu, membiarkan Chanyeol menghujani kecupan-kecupan bahkan hisapan kecil di perpotongan lehernya.

"Unh! mmh"

Pria itu terkekeh pelan, melihat bocah mungilnya masih menggeliat gelisah dalam remgkuhannya, seakan Ia tau...Baekhyun memang tengah menahan rasa tak nyaman itu hanya demi dirinya. Ah! betapa picik dirinya kali ini.

Chanyeol beralih bangkit, sedikit menahan pinggul Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya menarik penisnya keluar secara perlahan.

"MMH! Hhh...a-ahh!" Sengal Baekhyun, meremas kuat-kuat surai hitamnya sendiri kala organ keras itu tertarik keluar, diikuti lelehan sperma dari dalamnya.

"Sudah keluar" Bisik Chanyeol seraya mencium mesra pipi Baekhyun."Buka matamu.." Desahnya lagi, dan benar saja... bocah mungil itu mulai mengerjap sayu...saat menatap padanya.

Baekhyun memaksa bangkit terduduk ingin melihat ke bawah, paska Ahjjusinya melakukan sesuatu yang menyakitkan pada anusnya. Walau nyatanya bocah itu tetap mengernyit ngilu.

Namun tiba-tiba Ia memekik terkejut saat melihat analnya sendiri" A-ahjjuusiii...a-apa...apa ini?" tanyanya panik, saat melihat cairan putih kental bercampur bercak darah meleleh keluar dari rektumnya.

"Ahjjusiii!" Jerit Baekhyun lagi semakin panik, merasa cairan itu terus saja merembas keluar... seolah tak pernah habis. Ia mulai kalut menarik-narik selimutnya, ingin menggunakannya untuk menyeka sperma panas itu.

Membuat Chanyeol semakin terkekeh geli melihatnya, tak habis pikir kekasih mungilnya tetaplah semurni ini.

Chanyeol berdecak lirih, sebelum akhirnya menahan tangan kurus itu. "Ada apa hn?" Bisiknya berpura-pura.

"L-lihat ini! Apa yang keluar...hks! Aku—

' **Chupp'**

Pria itu mengecup cepat bibir Baekhyun lalu menyeringai tajam. "Jika kau perempuan... cairan itu akan membuatmu hamil" Bisiknya seraya menjilat pipi kanan bocah yang kini terbelalak lebar itu.

"M-membuat hamil?"

"Hn...pria memasukkan cairan itu untuk menghasilkan keturunan" Jawab Chanyeol santai, sambil menghempas tubuhnya sendiri di ranjang. sesekali tersenyum tipis melihat anak itu masih mencerna ucapannya. Ah! entahlah... anak itu mengerti apa yang dikatakannya atau tidak.

Benar saja... Baekhyun terlihat antusias melihat ke bawah. Wajahnya bersemu merah kala menyentuh rembasan sperma itu dengan telunjuknya. "I-ini milik Ahjjusi.." Gumamnya lagi, sambil memainkan sperma pekat itu.

Ahjjusinya memang kerap mencumbunya, tapi... melihat sperma kental itu dan dimasukkan ke dalam tubuhnya, adalah pertama kali untuk Baekhyun. Tidakkah 'menghasilkan keturunan' itu berarti hal yang dilakukan oleh sepasang suami istri? Jadi Ahjjusinya dan dirinya...—

Baekhyun kembali menarik selimut, dan digunakannya untuk menutup wajahnya yang memanas. Membuat Chanyeol mengernyit melihat perubahan sikap itu.

"Baekhyun?" Panggilnya cemas,bangkit ingin menyentuh pundak anak itu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau sakit?" Ujarnya lagi, berusaha menarik paksa selimut Baekhyun. Dan begitu terlepas, Ia mengerjap cepat melihat anak itu menunduk sambil menahan senyum tersipu.

"M-mengapa Ahjjusi melakukannya dengan Baekhyun?" cicit anak itu sambil meremas-remas selimutnya sendiri. Senyum tersipunya pun semakin tak bisa ditahannya lagi.

"B-baekhyun bukan istri Ahjjusi...tapi Ahjjussi mengapa—

"Hahahaha" Chanyeol tertawa keras mendengar celoteh polos itu. Ia mengacak surai hitam Baekhyun, sambil menutup sebelah matanya.

"Baekhyun.." Panggil Chanyeol masih berusaha menahan tawanya, sementara anak itu terlihat antusias dan berbinar kala menatapnya.

"Kau memang bukan istriku. Dan tak akan pernah bisa menjadi istriku... karna kau namja"

 **DEG**

Senyum manis itu mendadak pudar dari bibirnya, entahlah ada rasa sesak saat mendengar ucapan pria itu. Hingga membuat Baekhyun tertunduk, sambil meremas jemarinya sendiri.

"Aku melakukannya, karena aku nyaman denganmu... kau teman tidurku, sayang" Bisik Chanyeol setengah mendesah, lalu tawanya masih saja terdengar... merasa terpingkal dengan sikap yang menurutnya penuh jenaka dari bocah 15 tahun itu. Akan tetapi Chanyeol tak pernah tau, canda itu sedikit banyak telah menyentak hati Baekhyun kecilnya.

Bocah itu beralih berbaring, dan meringkuk...menyembunyikan tubuh kecilnya di dalam selimut tebal. "Hanya Seulgi Noona...istri Ahjjusi"

Chanyeol terbelalak lebar mendengar gumaman kecil itu, Ia meraih cepat bahu sempit itu... memaksa Baekhyun menatap padanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Ia melihat, air mata telah merembas dari kedua mata indah itu.

"Baekhyun?"

"A-ahjjusi... juga melakukannya dengan Noona. Karna Dia istri Ahjjuss—

 **GREBB**

Baekhyun tersentak, saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba didekap erat oleh pria itu. "Jangan pernah menyinggung tentang wanita itu" Bisik Chanyeol seraya mencium perpotongan leher Baekhyun, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh yang menguar darinya.

"Karena itu membuatku marah..." Pungkasnya penuh penekanan.

Ia memang sepenuhnya memahami, Baekhyun tau akan dirinya yang telah beristri. Tapi, tidakkah usahanya selama ini tak kurang apapun untuk melugaskan semuanya?

Kehadirannya, setiap waktu yang terlewat bahkan hingga sentuhannya... semua hanya tercurah untuk Baekhyun. Seharusnya Baekhyun mengerti tanpa perlu dijelaskan secara verbal, bahwa hanya anak itu yang bertahta dalam hatinya. Dan bukan Seulgi... bukan Ratu itu yang tak pernah dijamahnya itu.

Tapi hanya Baekhyun

.

.

"Ugh.." Baekhyun hanya diam, dan lebih memilih menghapus kasar air matanya, Ia benci mendengar Chanyeol tak mengelak, jika Seulgi istrinya. Malah... memberi semua kalimat penekanan itu, hanya agar tak membuat pria itu marah.

Tak taukah Raja Silla itu, Baekhyun tengah merajuk dan begitu menginginkan Ahjjusinya hanya untuk dirinya seorang.

"Tidurlah... Dan kenakan pakaian hangat malam ini" Ujar Raja Silla itu, sembari mengeratkan selimut Baekhyun. Lalu kembali memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"... "

Masih saja, tak ada jawaban yang terdengar. Anak itu seakan hanyut dalam rasa kecewanya, dan hanya memejamkan mata. Membiarkan malam yang dingin ini membawanya pada bias mentari esok hari.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Esoknya**

"Tuan muda... Raja dan Ibu Suri telah menunggu anda—

"Aku tau! Tak perlu mengingatkanku!"Sentak Baekhyun tak suka, membuat dayang muda itu membungkam rapat bibirnya.

Lalu tertunduk meski sesekali terlihat mencuri pandang pada Baekhyun yang terlihat kacau mengenakan pakaiannya sendiri, bahkan hanya untuk berjalan pun, Tuan muda kecil itu terlihat lucu, seperti... bayi rusa mencoba untuk berjalan. Ah! apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Baekhyun. Masih sepagi ini tapi sudah tertatih seperti itu.

"Tuan muda... izinkan hamba membantu anda untuk berdiri—

"Tck! Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri! Pergi sana!" Kekeuh Baekhyun tak ingin diremehkan. Oh sungguh! ia benar-benar merutuk Ahjjusinya kali ini. Karena Pria itu, Sekujur tubuhnya serasa berdenyut ngilu... terutama pinggul dan..

yah, lubang anusnya.

.

.

Dayang itu tertunduk dengan senyum terkulum. walau sesekali Ia tetap mencuri pandang pada Baekhyun, mengawasi setiap gerakan yang menurutnya terlalu riskan itu

 **BRUGH**

"Arh!"

Dan benar saja dugaannya, Baekhyun jatuh tersungkur di hadapannya. "Tuan muda!" Pekik Je Ni panik, lalu menghambur ... mencoba merengkuh tubuh mungil itu untuk berdiri.

"Ugh! Lepaskan aku!" Jerit Baekhyun kesal, sambil menyentak tangan Je Ni.

"Gwaenchana... gwaenchana, Kajja... berdirilah denganku" Kekeuh Je Ni keras kepala, bahkan sampai melupakan aksen formalnya pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak mau! Lepaskan aku"

"Yya! Kau akan melewatkan makan pagimu bersama Yang Mulia Raja... jika seperti ini! Biarkan aku membantumu" Sentak Je Ni tak sabararan

Baekhyun bersungut kesal lalu bersedekap. "Kalau begitu, gendong aku!" Tantang Baekhyun dengan mata mendelik semenyebalkan mungkin, membuat Je Ni membulatkan mata lebar.

Dan Baekhyun menyeringai menang. "Tch! Kau tak bisa bukan—

"Geurrae!" Seru Je Ni tiba-tiba sambil menyingsingkan kedua lengan gaunnya. "Mari Tuan muda... " Ujarnya lagi sambil berjongkok, lalu menepuk-nepuk punggungnya sendiri, seakan menunjukkan Ia seorang wanita perkasa " Kajja ... naik ke punggungku"

Baekhyun menatap horor Je Ni, lalu merangkak menjauhi wanita itu "Kau gila.."

"Yack! Tuan Muda! Jangan melarikan diri!"

"A—ani... ANIYA!... JE—NI!"

.

.

.

* * *

Seorang wanita, terlihat memejamkan mata... menikmati denting demi denting petikan nada pengantar pagi yang bias itu. Sosoknya terlihat anggun, meski tengah menyesap teh herbal miliknya.

"Di mana Baekhyun?" Gumamnya kemudian, usai meletakkan cangkir keramiknya.

Menarik urat tak suka, dari Ratu muda di sisinya. Sial! Ia di sini Seorang Ratu... bukan pengasuh anak tak tau diri itu.

"Ah... Ibu, dibandingkan anak itu—

"Aku tak bertanya padamu" Desis Heechul, sambil melirik sinis Seulgi. "Tapi pada putraku" lanjutnya kemudian, lalu menatap Chanyeol di seberangnya. Membuat Seulgi makin meremas habis rasa geramnya, tak cukup untuk hari ini. Semua benci itu semakin terpupuk kuat setelah melihat apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol pada anak itu beberapa tahun silam. Ya... Ia benar-benar tak melupakannya barang sedikitpun.

"Kurasa dayang pengasuhnya tengah memanggilnya kemari" Ujar Raja Silla itu, sambil mempersilakan dayang menuangkan teh lotus dalam cangkirnya.

Heechul menghela nafas berat" Aku tak sabar ingin melihatnya. Dayang—

" _ **Ahahahaha! Lari lebih cepat Je Ni!"**_

" _ **Nehh! Tuan Muda!"**_

Beberapa pasang mata dalam perjamuan makan pagi itu mengernyit heran mendengar seruan rusuh seorang bocah. Mereka tau benar, itu pastilah Baekhyun...ah! keributan apa lagi yang dibuatnya kali ini

Dan betapa terbelalaknya mereka, melihat seorang dayang berlari tergopoh-gopoh dengan seorang bocah menggelayut nakal di atas punggungnya, tertawa lepas seakan Dia tengah menunggangi kudanya. "Ahahahaha... hampir sampai! Ppalli... Ppalli!"

"Ye! Algeseumnidaaaaa!" Sahut Je Ni bersemangat.

.

.

"B-Baekhyun.." Gagap Heechul sambil memegangi pelipisnya sendiri.

.

.

"Kita sampai Tuan Muda" Seru Je Ni kemudian, Baekhyun terkikik geli... dan terlihat girang turun dari gendongan wanita yang masih terengah-engah itu.

Sementara Chanyeol yang telah berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan mata menghunus tajam itu sama sekali tak dihiraukannya.

"Baekhyun.." Panggilnya pada anak yang masih terpingkal kegirangan itu.

Bocah itu melirik. "Aku tidak terlambat makan pagi bukan?" Sahut Baekhyun sembari melenggang meninggalkannya, ingin mendekati Heechul. Namun langkahya mendadak tersendat begitu Chanyeol menarik tangannya.

"Tak seharusnya kau memperlakukan seorang dayang—

"Ah... Tuan muda sama sekali tidak memaksa. Ini benar-benar keinginan dari hamba sendiri Yang Mulia. Lagi pula... tubuhnya lebih ringan dibandingkan dengan yeojja" Ujar Je Ni menggebu.. sempat meninggalkan aksen formalnya, lalu memohon diri dengan kikuk begitu Chanyeol melempar tatapan tajamnya.

"Ahjjusi dengar?... Je Ni sendiri yang mengatakannya" kekeuh Baekhyun sambil melepas pegangan tangan Chanyeol.

"Tapi apa yang kau lakukan itu—

"Semua karena Ahjjusi! Tubuhku sakit karena Ahjjusi me-mpfthhh!" baekhyun terbelalak jengkel begitu Chanyeol tiba—tiba saja membekap bibirnya tanpa alasan.

"Duduk dan makanlah... aku akan mendengarmu setelah makan" Ujar Chanyeol kemudian,saat dirasa... Baekhyun tak lagi meracau.

Bocah mungil itu mendelik kesal, lalu berjalan tertatih mendekati Heechul. Tentunya dengan bantuan Chanyeol

"Halmeonii" Panggilnya manja, begitu duduk di sisi Heechul.

"Baekhyun, apa kau sakit nak?... mengapa cara berjalanmu seperti itu?"

Baekhyun mengerjap, sesaat melirik Chanyeol dan Heechul bergantian. Ia tau... jika mengatakan yang sebenarnya akan membuat Ibu suri itu mengamuk pada Ahjjusinya.

"Ah..aniya. Baekhyun hanya terjatuh..tapi Je Ni dan tabib sudah menyembuhkannya" Ucapnya meyakinkan.

"Jjeongmalyo?"

"Nee..."

Ibu Suri itu menghela nafas, lalu mengelus pelan pipi Baekhyun."Jangan mengulanginya lagi, berlarian seperti itu dengan dayang. Bagaimana jika Dia jatuh dan kaupun turut jatuh eum?"

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Heechul lalu tersenyum manis. "Neh... Hallmeoni"

Heechul tertegun,ia tau benar... bocah di hadapannya kali ini. Adalah anak yang semestinya tak mendapat uluran tangan darinya. Tapi pembawaan senyum dan tingkahnya, membuatnya semakin jatuh dan luruh.. mencurahkan semua kasihnya untuk Baekhyun. Sekali lagi, Lama dirinya menginginkan kehadiran seorang cucu. dan melihat Baekhyun, sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya.

"Cha... Makanlah" Ujar Heechul sembari mengambilkan beberapa hidangan itu untuk Baekhyun.

Sementara Ratu muda di seberang mereka terlihat memutar bola mata jengah,semua tak berubah... dari awal semenjak kehadiran anak itu, dirinya tetap saja merasa yang paling tersingkir.

' _Cih! Apa kau akan memperlakukan Dia seperti ini, jika tau hubungan macam apa diantara Putramu dan anak tak tau diri itu. Wanita tua?'_ Batin Seulgi picik, sambil mencengkeram kuat buah peach di tangannya, hingga sebagian kuku tajamnya menancap ke dalam.

"Ah Ibu... di hadapan kita saat ini, adalah hasil dari panen petani Silla musim ini. Aku melihat... hasil panen kali ini, meningkat dibandingkan musim lalu" Tukas Seulgi, mencoba menarik perhatian.

Heechul mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. "Hm... aku bisa merasakan hati dan cinta mereka dari semua hidangan ini"  
"Ne..Ibu benar" Ucap Seulgi semanis mungkin. "Apa ibu tau... hidangan apa yang seharusnya kupilih? Karena Ibu tentu mengerti makanan macam apa yang baik untuk kesuburan seorang wanita" Lanjut Seulgi seraya menutup bibir dan tersenyum tersipu.

Chanyeol mendelik curiga dengan cara bicara itu. Menerka... kemana arah pembicaraan ini pada akhirnya.

"Bicara tentang kesuburan. Apa kau tengah hamil saat ini.. menantuku?"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajah, dan menatap Seulgi tajam. Membuat wanita itu kembali mengulas senyum manis palsunya.

"Ah... belum ibu, tapi kami sedang mempersiapkannya"

Heechul memejamkan mata kecewa. "Kalian menikah sudah cukup lama...tapi mengapa hingga saat ini—

Heechul tak mengusaikan ucapannya, dan lebih memilih menghela nafas berat. " Aku sampai lupa... pernah menginginkan seorang cucu!" Sentaknya geram, bahkan rasanya tak sudi menatap Seulgi dan juga Chanyeol. Merasa... selalu di beri harapan palsu oleh sepasang suami istri itu.

"Ibu... ini karena, Yang Mulia Raja tidak menyentuhku" Seulgi mulai berani mengadu, membuat Chanyeol terbelalak lebar. Tak menduga... Seulgi bernyali melewati batas semua ancamannya.

"Apa?!" Heechul mendadak meninggikan intonasinya.

"K-karena itulah Ibu. Hingga saat ini...aku belum mengandung" Seulgi beralih bangkit, dan bersimpuh di kaki Heechul.

"YACK! SEULGI! TUTUP MULUT—

"Diam Chanyeol!" Gertak Heechul, memaksa Raja Silla itu untuk kembali duduk.

"A-aku tidak tau apa yang membuat Yang Mulia Raja berpaling dariku...hks...Tapi Ibu—" Seulgi semakin terisak, dan menggenggam tangan Heechul mencoba menarik simpati.

"Aku pun seorang wanita, aku memiliki perasaan dan juga kesabaran. Bertahun-tahun menyembunyikannya dari semua orang, tapi aku tak tahan lagi. Ibu, kumohon, A-aku mencintai suamiku. Tolong aku Ibu" Racau Seulgi semakin mengiba.

Membuat Ibu Suri itu terenyuh, dan beralih merengkuh pundaknya. "Berdirilah... jangan seperti ini"

Seulgi mengangguk pelan, lalu begitu patuh saat Heechul membimbingnya untuk duduk di kursinya kembali.

Sementara Chanyeol terlihat naik pitam, dan mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat. Begitu banyak umpatan yang kini berkecamuk dalam dadanya.

"Makanlah... dan berhentilah menangis. Aku akan bicara dengan Chanyeol setelah ini" Ujar Heechul menenangkan. Seulgi kembali mengangguk lemah, lalu setelahnya Ia melirik sinis pada bocah yang sedari tadi menatapnya, lalu menyeringai menang.

Membuat Baekhyun tersulut, hingga—

' **KLANK'**

"AHH! PANAS! PANAASS!"

Mangkuk besar berisi hidangan kuah panas itu tumpah begitu saja, setelah disentaknya... membuat Seulgi yang tersiram kuah panas... menjerit histeris dan menghentak kaki panik.

"O! Mian! Aku tidak sengaja" Celoteh Baekhyun sambil mengangkat kedua tangan kecilnya, dan mengerjap polos...seolah memang tak tau apapun.

"Baekhyun, berhati-hatilah saat mengambilnya" Tegas Heechul, menatap tajam lalu menjauhkan tangan mungil Baekhyun agar tak terkena sisa kuah panas itu. "Pelayan! bawa Ratu ke kamarnya dan keringkan Dia!"

"Ndee Yang Mulia Ibu Suri"

Ditengah kegaduhan dan jerit panik itu. Chanyeol terlihat mengulum senyum gelinya... Ia tau benar, Baekhyun kecilnya rupanya memang sengaja melakukan semua itu.

"Hhh...Lanjutkan santap pagi ini. Dan Setelah ini, Ibu ingin bicara denganmu Chanyeol~ah"

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Beberapa Jam Kemudian**

"Argh! SIAL! SIAL! SIAL!"

Seulgi berjalan menghentak, di dalam paviliunnya lalu menggeser kasar kamar milik kakanya. Membuat Namjoon yang kala itu tengah berleha... mendadak geram, kesenangannya diusik.

"Apa yang salah denganmu?! Apa kau sudah gila?!"

"Oppa! anak itu mulai berani denganku! Dia benar-benar lancang padaku!"

Namjoon memijit dahinya jengah. Lagi-lagi tentang anak itu... rasanya isi kepalanya nyaris meledak, tiap hari mendengar Ratu Silla itu kembali mengadu mengenai Baekhyun.

"Ada apa lagi dengannya?"

"Oppa seharusnya membunuh anak itu! Semakin lama dia hidup di sini, semakin berbahaya anak itu mengancam kita! Jika Oppa tak segera bertindak, aku akan membayar orang untuk melenyapkannya!"

Namjoon berdecak keras. "Jangan gegabah dengan tindakanmu Seulgi. Kita tak tau... orang macam apa di belakang anak itu. Tak hanya Chanyeol dan wanita tua itu, yang melindunginya. Banyak mata-mata di istana ini. Sekali salah melangkah... habis hidup kita" Tekan Namjoon sedikit menurunkan intonasi bicaranya.

Seulgi meremas kepalanya frustasi, tak peduli apa yang dilakukannya mengacaukan tatanan rambutnya sendiri. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana untuk menyingkirkan anak itu?"

"Berapa kali kukatakan, kau harus mengambil hati wanita tua itu. Buat Dia berpihak padamu. Karena hanya Dia yang berpengaruh besar pada semua rencana kita. Dekati dia... dan rebut hatinya. Maka semuanya akan menjadi milikkmu"

Seulgi mulai terdiam, mengingat kembali potongan waktu di pagi ini. Tidakkah apa yang dikatakannya saat jamuan makan pagi, sedikit banyak menarik perhatian Heechul? Ya... Ia yakin, wanita itu pasti menaruh simpati padanya.

"Dan aku akan mempengaruhi semua menteri, untuk mendesak Ibu Suri. Agar Raja segera mendapat keturunan, tenanglah... tak ada yang tak mungkin di dunia ini" Kekeh Namjoon santai, lalu kembali berleha dengan kaki terangkat di meja.

"Kau benar Oppa... tak ada yang tak mungkin, selama aku yang melakukannya" Yakin Seulgi sambil tersenyum licik.

.

.

Namun di balik paviliun itu, seorang wanita tengah mengendap dengan kening bertaut. Menerka tajam... apa yang sebenarnya tengah di dengarnya di antara dua pemuka kerajaan itu. rasa curiganyapun makin menjadi, dengn penggalan kata sebelumnya .

"Membayar orang untuk melenyapkannya? " Gumamnya dengan mata mendelik tajam. "Anak yang di maksud, mungkinkah Tuan Muda Baekhyun?" Bisiknya lagi, kali ini dengan tangan terkepal.

"Aku tau... kaulah dalang dibalik pembunuhan itu" Desisnya seraya menyeringai, lalu mengendap pergi dari paviliun itu untuk menemui seseorang.

.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

"Benarkah apa yang kau dengar itu?" Sehun terlihat mengeras, usai mendengar semua informasi mengejutkan dari wanita muda di hadapannya.

Wanita itu mengangguk pasti."Benar Tuan... kata membunuh dengan membayar orang juga terucap dari Yang Mulia Ratu" Tegas wanita muda itu, dengan mata menatap tajam ke depan.

"Bagus. Tetap awasi pergerakan mereka... dan jangan biarkan Baekhyun seorang diri. Kau harus melindunginya"

Mata-mata itu kembali menunduk, mengisyaratkan titah Sehun adalah perintah mutlak untuknya.

"Bukti yang kita miliki saat ini, belum cukup untuk menjerat mereka" Gumam Sehun seraya meremas kuat, sepotong pakaian pria penuh dengan lumuran darah kering... yang mencoklat usang. Ya... pakaian yang ditengarai milik kerabat sang Ratu .

"Kembalilah... dan pastikan, tak ada seorangpun tau tentang jati dirimu sebenarnya"

"Baik Tuan..." Ujar wanita itu, sebelum akhirnya memohon diri, mengangkat sedikit gaunnya lalu melangkah pergi dengan penuh waspada.

Sehun berjalan pelan mendekati lukisan besar dengan tangan terkepal di belakang tubuhnya. Ia memang diam memandang gurat demi gurat lukisan itu, tapi sejatinya ia tengah menerka semua hal pelik yang terjadi dalam kerajaan ini.

Hingga saat ini, Ia memang masih menyembunyikan semuanya dari Chanyeol maupun Heechul. Tentang... konspirasi yang sebenarnya akan atau mungkin telah dilakukan oleh Ratu dan kakaknya itu. Semula memang terlihat... mereka ingin melenyapkan Baekhyun.

Tapi.. ia yakin, ada hal lain yang lebih besar yang kelak mereka rencanakan di balik semua itu. Tahta... Raja, bukan tidak mungkin akan menjadi incarannya. Ya... setidaknya Ia tau pribadi seorang Namjoon.

Tapi, ia tak akan mengemukakan semuanya... sebelum mendapat semua bukti itu. Tetap membekapnya rapat, karna Seulgi...seorang Ratu. Dan sitri Chanyeol..

Terlalu riskan jika Ia menyentak tuduhan, tanpa bukti yang kuat. Atau dirinya sendiri... yang terjebak karna salah melangkah.

"Tunggu semuanya berakhir... Namjoon"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Aissh! Jangan mengikutiku!" Gerutu Baekhyun begitu menyadari dua sosok tengah mengikutinya di balakang

"Anniya, siapa yang mengikutimu... kami juga ingin membeli sesuatu di sana" Gumam Je Ni, seraya menyeret seorang pelayan pria yang sedari tadi menatap Baekhyun tanpa mata berkedip. Ah sungguh... mengapa Baekhyun secantik ini. "Yeppeohh" Gumamnya tak sadar

"Kajja Jong Dae!"

Baekhyun hanya mendelik kesal pada keduanya, dan lebih memilih berjalan menghentak mendahuluinya.

.

.

.

"Kau... belilah semua pesanan ini, sementara aku mengawasi Tuan muda" Ujar Je Ni begitu keduanya tiba di sebuah pasar besar di tengah Silla.

"Sebanyak ini? Hanya aku seorang yang membelinya?!" Protes Jong Dae tak terima.

"Tck! Ppali..Ppalii!"

Jong Dae berdecak kesal, namun tetap melangkah gontai... mendekati semua kerumunan itu.

.

,

.

 **BRUGH**

"Agh!"

Baekhyun memekik nyeri, saat seseorang menabrak tubuhnya dari belakang. Ia menggerutu jengkel, siap menyentak. Namun urung begitu melihat sosok penabrak itu juga turut terjerembab.

"G-gwaenchan—

"Baekhyun!" Pekik anak itu tiba-tiba, membuat Baekhyun membulatkan mata lebar mendengarnya.

"K-kau mengenalku?"

"Aku Kyungsoo, Apa kau mengingatku?"

"K-Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengingat.

"Ah! Tuan muda apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Hari makin petang... Kajja kembali" Je Ni, bergerak cepat menyeret Baekhyun menjauhi anak itu. Tak peduli sosok semungil Baekhyun itu masih memanggil-manggilnya. Sementara Baekhyun yang masih mencerna dan mengingat sosok yang baru saja dilihatnya hanya mengerjap, tak sadar... Jong Dae dan Je Ni kini beralih membopongnya pergi.

.

.

"Baekhyun! Tunggu! Baek—

"Tuan"

"J-Jongin! aku melihat Baekhyun! Aku benar-benar melihatnya!"

"Apa? Tidak mungkin. Karna Baekhyun Hwangja—

"Tidak! Dia masih hidup!" Jerit Kyungsoo histeris seraya mencengkeram pakaian depan Jongin. "Aku benar-benar melihatnya! Dia Baekhyun! Mereka membawa Baekhyun pergi!"

"Tuan Tenanglah, kau hanya berhalusinasi"

"Jongin ku mohon percayalah padaku! Aku tak salah melihat! Dia Baekhyun sepupuku!"

.

.

.

 **Dua Minggu Kemudian**

 **~Silla~**

"Silla memang tengah di atas angin... Yang Mulia Ibu Suri. Sungguh...suatu anugerah besar, langit telah memberkati kita...dan hanya satu keinginan Langit. Negeri Silla ini... harus segera mungkin mendapat keturunan dari sang Raja. Untuk mempertahankan kejayaan dan kekuatan Silla. Itu yang telah diramalkan" Pungkas seorang menteri, kala memaparkan semua ramalan ahli perbintangan di tengah pertemuan petinggi-petinggi kerajaan itu.

Heechul mungkin berusaha tenang, namun wajah cantik itu sama sekali tak mampu menyembunyikan dirinya tengah resah saat ini. Sesekali ia melirik Chanyeol... tapi pria itu hanya bersedekap dengan mata terpejam.

"Kami membenarkan ramalan itu Yang Mulia...Bintang Yang Mulia Raja saat ini tengah bersinar terang. Raja harus secpatnya mendapat keturunan. Karena jika kita mengabaikan perintah langit. Kami takut... sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa Silla" Sahut menteri bertubuh gempal.

"Benar Yang Mulia!" Seru beberapa Menteri yang lain bersamaan.

.

Sementara, Ratu di ujung singgasana Raja... terlihat tersenyum puas. Bersorai girang dalam hati... Kakaknya benar-benar tak bermain dengan ucapannya. Dan di sinilah para menteri itu... mendesak Ibu Suri, untuk memaksa Chanyeol lekas mendapatkan keturunan.

"Baik..." Heechul mulai membuka suara. "Raja akan secepatnya mendapatkan keturunan"

Chanyeol mendadak membuka lebar matanya, dan menatap tajam Ibunya.

"Akan kupastikan... Sang Raja, akan mendapat keturunan dalam kurun waktu satu bulan ini" Pungkasnya, dengan mata menuntut penuh perhitungan pada putranya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Tiduri wanita itu, karna dia istrimu"

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat, memandang kosong dinding pembatas kamar dengan ornamen megahnya. Hanya dirinya dan Heechul dalam ruangan besar itu, tapi entahlah... itu terasa sangat sesak dan mencekik.

"Aku tidak bisa Ibu" Gumamnya lirih

"CHANYEOL!" Teriak Heechul meninggi

"Aku tidak mencintainya, kumohon mengertilah"

Heechul memalingkan wajah, seakan tak sudi untuk melihat wajah putranya. "Aku tak peduli kau mencintainya atau tidak. Negri ini hanya membutuhkan keturunan darimu. Dengarkan... jika kau masih mengaggapku sebagai Ibumu" Pungkasnya sebelum akhirnya, melangkah pergi meninggalkan pria yang kini meremas frustasi rambut hitam panjangnya.

"Arghhh!"

.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa Jam Kemudian**

Semilir angin siang itu, semakin terasa semerbak kala angin turut membawa aroma bunga soba dalam setiap sepoinya.

Dan Disanalah Raja Silla itu, berjalan tenang menyusuri tepian dananu dengan seorang bocah yang menggelayut di atas punggung lebarnya.

Ah sungguh, setiap hembusan nafas Baekhyun, terdengar menenangkan. Membuatnya lupa... akan perbincangan pelik antara dirinya dan Ibu Suri beberapa saat lalu.

"Mengapa kau memintaku menggendongmu seperti ini hn?"

Baekhyun hanya mengerucutkan bibir mendengarnya. "Wae? Bukankah Ahjjusi marah jika aku memintanya pada Je Ni?"

"Tck! Dia itu seorang wanita"

"Geurrae, aku akan meminta pada Sehun Ahjjusi saja"

"Aisshh!" Decak Chanyeol seraya mengguncang tubuh mungil itu, membuat Baekhyun terkikik karenanya.

"Jangan melakukan hal-hal seperti ini, selain denganku... arraseo?"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya. Membuat Chanyeol kembali mengguncang tubuh kecil itu karna tak mendapat jawaban

"Yya! Kau mendengarku?"

"Whoaaa! Ahjjusi... Lihat perahu itu!"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun memekik saat melihat sebuah perahu di tepi danau, Ia begitu antusias menunjuk-nunjuk perahu itu. Hingga membuat Chanyeol oleng karenanya.

Tapi setelahnya ia tersenyum tipis, Chanyeol ingat benar... ia pernah menjanjikan sebuah prahu untuk anak itu. Entahlah Baekhyun ingat atau tidak.  
"Ahjjussi... aku ingin menaikinya, Otteyo?" Rengek Baekhyun

"Besok saja"

"Ash! Shirreooo!"

"Besok"

Baekhyun bersungut, tapi setelahnya kembali ceria begitu mendengar ucapan Je Ni. "Geurrae, besok pagi. Sangat Pagi!" Tawar Baekhyun kemudian. "Je Ni pernah mengatakan, danau ini penuh dengan kunang-kunang saat menjelang pagi. Sebelum mata hari terbit! Aku ingin melihatnya Ahjjusii!" Pekik Baekhyun antusias.

"..." Chanyeol hanya diam dengan senyum terkulum, merasa dadanya kembali berdesir hangat mendengar rengekan itu.

"Ahjjusi?"

"Hn?"

"Besok pagi Ne?"

"Hn.."

"Jinjja?... jinjja?"

Sejenak Chanyeol terdiam, lalu setelahnya mengulas smirk tipis. "Cium aku... lalu apapun akan kulakukan untuk—

 **Chupp**

Baekhyun mencium cepat pipi Chanyeol dari belakang, membuat pria itu stagnan. Entahlah untuk sepersekian detik, semilir angin tiba-tiba berhembus... membawa beberapa daun dan petal yang gugur menerpa keduanya.

Begitu manis... begitu mempesona...

Sehangat detak jantungnya yang masih memantul-mantul liar karna anak itu.

"Besok pagi ... Otteyo?" Gumam Baekhyun, usai melepas kecupannya

Lalu merangkul erat leher Chanyeol dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak pria itu.

"Baiklah"

Tak pelak, apa yang diucapkannya itu membuat Baekhyun bersorai girang karenanya. Dan melonjak-lonjak di atas gendongan Chanyeol.

.

.

"Ahjjusi.."

"Hn.."

Baekhyun mengeratkan rangkulannya lalu bersandar di pundak lebar pria itu. "Punggung Ahjjusi sangat nyaman" Gumamnya sembari mengulas senyum.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Ne... Saranghae Ahjjusi"

"..."

Chanyeol terbelalak lebar. Hingga tanpa peringatan Ia menurukan tubuh anak itu, memegang kedua bahu sempitnya, sebelum akhirnya menghimpitnya di sebuah pohon Ginko.

"Dari mana kau belajar kalimat itu hn?"

Baekhyun hanya mengerjap, lalu setelahnya memalingkan wajah dengan rona tersipu. Namun detik itu pula, Chanyeol menahan dagunya... hingga Ia kembali menatap pria dewasa itu.

Wajah putih bak porselain dengan semburat merah di kedua pipi tirusnya...belum lagi bibir mungil yang masih di gigit hingga memerah itu. Ah! adakah yang lebih cantik selain paras bocah manis itu?

Rasanya tak ada...

Hanya Baekhyun yang bisa membuatnya menggila seperti ini, dan semua celoteh manis yang terucap darinya semakin membuatnya hilang akal.

"Ahjjus~Mpfthhh"

Baekhyun membulatkan mata mendapat hisapan kuat di bibir bawahnya, Ia sempat mengerang tertahan. Tapi setelahnya memejamkan mata pasrah... begitu pria itu menekan sedikit dagunya ke bawah, dan melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam.

"Anghhh!"

Membelai langit-langit mulutnya dengan sensual... hingga membuat segalanya meremang. Bahkan kakinya melemas jika saja Raja Silla itu, tak merengkuh pinggangnya.

"Ah—Jjusi~ Mpfth! Mhhhaahh! ah"

.

.

.

 **Esoknya**

"Yang Mulia"

Chanyeol mengernyit, merasakan sentuhan mulai meraba-raba dadanya. Dan begitu membuka mata.. Ia terperanjat hebat. Melihat sesosok wanita berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Kau!" Chanyeol bangkit dan mencengkeram kuat pakaian Seulgi, membuat wanita itu sedikit berjinjit karenanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?!"

Seulgi hanya tertawa lepas, sama sekali tak merasa ciut... bahkan saat pria itu menatapnya tajam. Ia hanya balas menatapnya dengan senyum menggoda.

Membuat Chanyeol kembali mengingat, semua kekacauan yang terjadi beberapa hari terakhir. Semua perubahan sikap Ibunya, tentu karena wanita itu bukan?

"Apa yang kau katakan pada ibuku?! Mengapa kau meracuni pikirannya HAH?!"

Seulgi tersenyum licik, dan membalasnya dengan belaian lembut di pundak Chanyeol. "Wae? bukankah ini suatu yang baik Yang Mulia Raja"

"Beraninya Kau—

"Kau tak akan bisa mengancamku, atau aku akan membuka hubungan terlarangmu dengan anak itu pada Ibu suri"

Chanyeol tergagap dengan mata membulat lebar. Membuat Seulgi semakin bernyali menyentak tangan Chanyeol... menyadari, raut angkuh itu sedikit banyak terkikis oleh rasa paniknya.

"Dan kau tentu tau apa yang akan terjadi pada anak itu. Jika sampai Ibu Suri tau. Ah! bahkan Rakyat Silla akan mengutuk hubungan itu. Mungkin saja anak itu akan dibuang di pengasingan... atau lebih parahnya lagi—

Seulgi beralih menyentuh wajah Chanyeol dan membelainya pelan. "Dihukum mati... hubunganmu itu sangat ter-la-rang" Bisiknya lagi, mengeja penuh penekanan kata di akhir

Chanyeol reflek berjalan gontai ke belakang, dan terduduk lemas di sisi ranjangnya.

"Tapi aku bisa membuat anak itu hidup aman dan tetap di sisimu. Hanya dengan syarat" Tawar Seulgi, membuat Chanyeol yang tengah kacau itu menatap cepat padanya.

"Penuhi semua keinginanku Yang Mulia" Bisiknya tepat di telinga Chanyeol. "Satu hari ini temani aku, lalu tidurlah denganku malam ini" Desahnya lagi, semakin kontras menyimpul seringai tajam di bibir penuh dengan gincu merah itu.

"Bagaimana?"

 **BRAKK**

"Mengapa Ahjjussi lama sekali?! Ahjjusii berjanji menemani Baekhyun pagi ini menaiki perahu itu bukan?!"

Seorang anak mendobrak kamar Chanyeol, lalu berjalan menghentak mendekat. Menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk menaiki perahu di danau. Bahkan ini masih terbilang sangat pagi, mentari saja belum berani menyentak sinarnya. dan anak itu sudah bersemangat seperti ini.

Tapi ada yang salah... tak seperti biasanya, Chanyeol hanya diam tak bergerak sedikitpun. Aneh sekali... biasanya Ahjjusinya akan segera bangkit, lalu memenuhi semua keinginannya.

Seulgi terlihat terkekeh pelan melihat pemadangan itu, Ia beralih mendekati Baekhyun lalu menaikkan dagunya hingga membuat anak itu menatap angkuh padanya.

"Sayang sekali... Pria yang kerap kau panggil Ahjjusi. Tak bisa menmanimu hari ini"

"Mwo? Anniya! Kajja Ahjjussi... jangan dengarkan wanita mengerikan itu!" kekeuh Baekhyun masih terus berusaha menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk lekas berdiri.

Tapi sedetik kemudian, Ia mendadak terbelalak lebar. Begitu Chanyeol melepas halus... pegangan tangannya. "Ahjjusi?"

"Kau lihat? Bahkan... Dia tidak mau denganmu. Karena Yang Mulia Raja sepanjang hari ini akan bersamaku. dan Malamnya, kami akan tidur bersama" Bisik Seulgi lalu terkekeh puas melihat raut anak itu.

"Andwae! Ahjjusi akan tidur bersamaku malam ini! jangan dengarkan wanita ini... Ahjjusi!"

"Oh? ahahahaha... kau lucu sekali Nak. Dengar, aku istrinya. Dan Aku yang lebih berhak tidur dengan suamiku sendiri! Jangan mengusik kami, karna kami ingin mendapatkan keturunan!"

 **DEG**

Baekhyun terbelalak lebar, dan beralih menatap Chanyeol. Berharap, Pria itu meyakinkan dirinya. Bahwa Seulgi hanya berbohong padanya.

"Yang Mulia, aku akan menunggumu di Paviliun Timur. Dan jangan membuatku menunggu terlalu lama" Ujar Seulgi sembari melenggang pergi meninggalkan dua sosok itu.

"A—ahjjusi tidak akan tidur bersama wanita itu. Ahjjusi hanya bersama Baekhyun...ne?" Rengek Baekhyun dengan mata yang terlihat retak karena air mata.

Pria itu menghela nafas berat, di sela pikirannya yang kacau...suara Baekhyun yang terus menerus memanggil dirinya membuatnya menggila. Ia tak tahan...

Membuatnya bangkit berdiri mendekap anak itu. lalu melumat kasar bibir tipisnya.

"Umpfth!...Mmmhah! Ahjusmpfthh"

Ia menarik tengkuk Baekhyun, membuat anak itu semakin berjinjit payah. Tak peduli Baekhyun mencakar tangannya, saat ini.. Ia hanya ingin meresapi rasa Baekhyun lagi dan lagi.

Menghisap kuat saliva namja mungil itu, dari cumbuan basahnya.

"Ughnn!" Mmhhh...MMPH"

.

.

.

 **Chuupp**

Chanyeol memberi kecupan lama di puncak cumbuannya, lalu melepas pagutan itu dengan kening bertaut resah.

"Jangan melewatkan makanmu hari ini" Bisiknya kala menyatukan keningnya dengan kening anak itu.

"Tentu saja tidak. karena Baekhyun selalu makan bersama Ahjjusi" Ujarnya riang.

Pria itu tak menjawab, hanya diam tertegun dan lebih memilih menyeka sisa saliva di sudut bibir Baekhyun. Lama Ia mengamati lekat wajah manis itu, sebelum akhirnya melepasnya lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan anak itu.

"Ahjjusi?" panggil Baekhyun heran seraya mengikuti Chanyeol

"Ahjjusssiiii!"

Tapi Pria itu terlalu cepat melangkah meninggalkannya, membuatnya berlari cepat untuk keluar dari istana. Namun betapa terkejutnya Ia melihat Seulgi telah berdiri di depan dengan tangan terulur.

Baekhyun berlari secepat yang Ia bisa, hingga lengan kekar itu benar-benar bisa digapainya.

"ANDWAE! J-jangan pergi!"

Chanyeol berbalik, dan menatap sendu...bocah yang masih kekeuh menahannya itu. Ia mengelus kepala Baekhyun sesaat. Dan tanpa berucap apapun, Ia melepas pegangan tangan kecil itu. Tak ada cara lain lagi, hanya dengan melakukan ini. ia bisa mempertahankan namja cantiknya.

"AHHJUSII!" Tapi Baekhyun kembali merangkul lengannya tak membiarkan Raja Sila itu menyambut Seulgi. "J-Jangan ketempat wanita itu! Jangan tidur dengannya Ahjjusi!"

"Baekhyun—

"ANDWAE! AHJUSSII MILIKKU!"

Jerit Baekhyun histeris, tak bisa membayangkan Chanyeol tidur dengan wanita itu... dan memasukkan cairan putih kental itu ke dalam tubuh Seulgi.

"ANDWAEEE!" Jerit Baekhyun lagi semakin tak terkendali. Ia hanyalah seorang bocah... merasa miliknya yang bergarga serasa direbut darinya membuat perasaanya kacau bukan kepalang. Bahkan air mata itu mulai penuh... mengalir dari pelupuknya.

"Hoaammhhh!" Je Ni yang kala itu baru bangun tidur, cepat-cepat berjalan tergesa keluar. Bahkan Ayam pun belum berkokok, dan Ia sudah mendengar jeritan Baekhyun sekeras ini. Namun mata sipitnya seketika membulat lebar kala melihat kedepan. Tepat pada tiga sosok itu. Tapi hanya sosok Seulgi yang membuatnya mengernyit penuh waspada, membuatnya berjalan cepat ingin mendekati Baekhyun.

"Tuan muda Baekhyun"

.

.

.

"DIAM KAU! DAN LEPASKAN SUAMIKU!" Seulgi memaksa menarik Chanyeol, lalu mendorong tubuh mungil itu hingga terjerembab. Tak pelak Chanyeol berteriak geram melihatnya.

"MENGAPA KAU MENDORONGNYA?!" Chanyeol beralih ingin mendekati Baekhyun, tapi langkahnya tersendat kala wanita itu menahan tangannya

"Jangan mendekati anak itu! atau kau akan menyesal ... aku tak pernah bermain dengan ucapanku Yang Mulia"

"Hks...A-ahjjusiii" Rengek Baekhyun dengat tangan terangkat, berharap pria itu lekas meraihnya. Tapi rasanya Ia hanya terllau berharap lebih. saat menyadari pria itu hanya diam mematung tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Hks... Ahjjusi j-jangan bersama—Umph!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja membekap bibirnya sendiri

"Tuan muda, Gwaenchana?" Panik Je Ni, begitu berhasil menahan tubuh Baekhyun.

"Uhn! Umpphh!" Masih dengan membekap bibirnya sendiri, Baekhyun mulai mencengkeram kuat lengan Je Ni. Merasa panik dan tak tahan dengan pening bahkan mual yang hebat itu.

"Tidak, jangan hiraukan anak itu, Dia hanya berpura-pura sakit!" Kekeuh Seulgi, tetap memaksa pria itu lekas berpaling.

Chanyeol menghempas genggaman tangan Seulgi, dan lebih memilih merengkuh tubuh mungil itu.

Detik itu pula—

"Uhmph! Ugh...Hoeekk!"

"B-baekhyun?"

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Cont...**

.

.

Annyeooooooong Chingu Sayaaang

Glooomy Hadir Bawa Chap 7 nyaa ... * saya baru ngeh, kalau update setiap minggu

Hehe NC lumayan panjang, (Sebgai Permintaan maaf, NC kemarin yang dipotong di tengah-tengah)

Hayooo Next Chap bagaimana ituuu?

Sengaja ga saya kasih spoiler _

Besok yang diupdate yang mana dulu ni?

-Love Of Fallen Leaves 8, atau

-Blood On A White Rose 10

Karna updatenya sesuai permintaan Chingu reader

Tak ada Review tak update... hiksss

(Silakan add IG : Gloomy_rosemary)

Seperti biasa, Gloomy akan mencantumkan nama reviewer di chap sebelumnya, untuk:

 **eenychanpeceye , Dian Rizky226 , LM , LyWoo, restikadena90 , 90rahmayani , Kiyasita, Tiara696 , LittleJasmine2 , Shengmin137 , Asandra735, sjkmcb, Byunexo, Flowerinyou , Adndpwh , AlexandraLexa, jisungswag , bbhyn92 , MinJ7, dwi yuliantipcy , FreakYoll , Mochichek, PRISNA CHO, daeri2124 , Yeolliebee , LightPhoenix614, PureLight26 , isans1, singkirkanTBCplease, Hyo luv ChanBaek, baekkieaerii, metroxylon, Eun810 , chanbaekssi , Ikakaaaaaaaa , chan92, dwi yuliantipcy, narsih hamdan , ChanBaekGAY, mphi, minami Kz, TobenMongryong69 , Park RinHyun-Uchiha , myzmsandraa99 , selepy, Byunsilb , vkeyzia23 , NaBlue, LUDLUD , Lussia Archery , Fallingforyeol , BananaOhbanana , yousee, rima , byuniepark , baekkieaerii , Hyun CB614 , yehethun, deamelatis , Adindapuspa,, babybaekhyunee7 , Jj , Keiko Yummina, jiellian21 , n3208007, dan All Guest**

Gomawoooo sudah mereview di Chap sebelumnya,

Jangan lupa review lagi neeeee

...

Annyeeeoooooooooong

Saraaaaaaaaaaaanghaaaaaaeeeeeeeeee


	8. Chapter 8

**Main Cast : Chanyeol X Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast :** **Heechul, Sehun, Jong Dae, Je Ni (Blackpink), Seulgi, Namjoon (BTS)**

 **Disclaimer : fic ini pure milik Gloomy Rosemarry aka Cupid KM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(ATTENTION :** Sya Post Ulang FF ini, karena entah mengapa FFn menghapus Chapter terakhirnya, mungkinkah terlalu vulgar sehingga dilaporkan? T_T Mianhae)

.

.

 **Previous Chapter**

"Uhn! Umpphh!" Masih dengan membekap bibirnya sendiri, Baekhyun mulai mencengkeram kuat lengan Je Ni. Merasa panik dan tak tahan dengan pening bahkan mual yang hebat itu.

"Tidak, jangan hiraukan anak itu, Dia hanya berpura-pura sakit!" Kekeuh Seulgi, tetap memaksa pria itu lekas berpaling.

Chanyeol menghempas genggaman tangan Seulgi, dan lebih memilih merengkuh tubuh mungil itu.

Detik itu pula—

"Uhmph! Ugh...Hoeekk!"

"B-baekhyun?"

.

.

* * *

 **Love Of Fallen Leaves**

 **Chapter** **8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol bergerak sigap ingin membopong tubuh mungil itu, namun Baekhyun meronta turun dan lagi-lagi—

"Ughmmh... Hoekkh! Nghh!"

Tubuh mungilnya semakin lemas, bahkan melunglai pasi dalam rengkuhan Raja Silla itu. Jangankan untuk terisak, sekedar menghela nafaspun... Baekhyun seakan tak sanggup.

Tapi apa daya...

Tubuh lemahnya kembali menyentak dan terbatuk payah, kala mual yang hebat itu kembali menyedaknya.

"Uhmph! Ughh..Hoekkh...nnhhh"

Membuat Raja Silla itu semakin kebas melihat bocah itu, mendadak seringkih ini di hadapannya. Berulang kali Ia menyeka bibir pucat itu dan memijit tengkuknya pelan, namun sama sekali tak meringankan apapun.

Namja kecilnya tetap saja tersedak mual, bahkan keringat dingin semakin merembas banyak di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Sa—kit Ahjju~ Uhmphh!"

"T-tuan muda?!" Pekik Je Ni begitu melihat Baekhyun kembali muntah, bahkan hingga mengenai pakaian Chanyeol. Ia bergerak panik ingin mengambil alih tubuh Baekhyun dari rengkuhan Chanyeol. Tapi Raja Silla itu menolaknya, alih-alih menyerahkannya Ia malah semakin mendekap anak itu... seakan tak ingin siapapun menyentuhnya.

"Y-yang Mulia...biarkan hamba—

"Berlebihan!" Suara Seulgi mendadak menyentak, terdengar semakin sinis saat menyadari baik Chanyeol maupun dayang pengasuh itu, seakan tak menghiraukan dirinya. Dan hanya terpaku pada bocah ingusan yang merepotkan itu. Pikirnya

"Dia sakit karena ulahnya sendiri! mengapa kalian memperlakukannya seolah-olah—

Racauan kesal Ratu itu tertelan begitu saja, ketika melihat Chanyeol kembali bangkit dengan membawa anak itu lalu melangkah mendekatinya.

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku" Desis Chanyeol dingin, membuat ratu Silla itu kembali terkekeh sinis merasa diremehkan. Tapi... tatapan menusuk itu terlalu mencekiknya, hingga... sama sekali tak ada sekecap katapun yang terucap darinya selain gerak tubuh menghindar, mengikuti titah itu.

"Pergilah untuk memanggil tabib" Ujar Chanyeol setelahnya pada dayang yang sedari tadi mengekor di belakangnya.

"Baik Yang Mulia.."

"Pastikan, wanita itu tak mengikutiku" Gumam Chanyeol lagi, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar melangkah pergi, kembali menuju istana utama.

"N-ne?" Tanya Je Ni tak mengerti. Wanita siapa yang dimaksud?

Tapi begitu menoleh ke arah Ratu yang masih memanggil-manggil Chanyeol itu. Ia mulai menyeringai lebar.

"PHEYA!" Ratu itu, sedikit menyingsingkan gaunnya..hendak berlari mengejar Chanyeol.

"Pheeya—

Seulgi mendadak membulatkan mata lebar penuh amarah, begitu dayang itu menghadangnya dengan kedua tangan terbentang.

"Menyingkir!" Pekiknya murka.

Je Ni menggeleng mantab, bersikukuh tetap menghadang Ratu Silla itu.

"Ini perintah! menyingkir dari hadapanku Dayang bodoh!"

Je Ni kembali menggeleng sembari meringis. "Sayang sekali, aku di pihak Yang Mulia Raja" Sahutnya tanpa aksen formal sedikitpun.

Seulgi menatapnya tajam, bahkan dengan tangan terangkat ingin menamparnya. "Beraninya Kau-

"Silahkan Yang Mulia" gumam Je Ni, balas menajamkan sorot matanya.

Seakan menemukan titik lemahnya, dayang itu kembali menyeringai... meniru persis bagaimana Chanyeol mengancam wanita itu dari tatapan menusuknya.

Benar saja,

Ratu Silla itu menurunkan tangannya, merasa dirinya terlalu terancam jika hanya menghadapi dayang itu seorang diri. Ia beralih membuang muka "Hmph!"

Lalu berjalan menghentak kaki menuju paviliunnya sendiri. "lihat saja... kalian akan hancur ditanganku" Gumamnya masih dengan melangkah menjauh, memendam umpatan dan sumpah serapah dalam batinnya yang panas.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ahjjusiii~ hks!"

Lagi... Baekhyun kembali memanggil Chanyeol. Meronta dan terisak hebat kala menyadari, bukan Chanyeol yang membawa tubuhnya. Dirinya kini berada dalam gendongan seorang tabib. Berulangkali anak itu mencoba melompat, namun Pak tua dan seorang asistennya itu terlampau kuat menahan tubuhnya yang kecil.

"Ahjussiiiii!"

"Tenanglah Tuan Muda... Yang Mulia Raja akan segera kembali"

Tenang Tabib itu seraya menyeka keringat dingin yang masih merembas di kening Baekhyun.

Tapi anak itu tak ingin mendengar, tetap meronta bahkan semakin menangis dibuatnya.

"Hks! AHJJUSIIIIIII!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Berjagalah di pintu depan, dan pastikan tak ada satupun yang memasuki tempat ini" Ujar Chanyeol pada beberapa pengawal yang memang sedari tadi berjaga di luar kamarnya.

"Baik Yang Mulia" Sahut para pengawal itu serentak, lalu beranjak mengikuti titah sang Raja.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan, mungkin terasa berlebihan... menjaga ketat wilayahnya, sementara tabib hanya memeriksa seorang bocah 15 tahun itu.

tapi Ia memiliki alasan tersendiri, bukan karena Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba mendadak sakit dan muntah di pagi ini. Ah... itu bisa Ia asumsikan anak itu salah makan atau memang cuaca yang membuatnya demikian.

Tapi sebenarnya, alasan itu lebih berdasar pada... hal yang kerap dialami Baekhyun tiap bulannya.

Ya, Ia tau benar, Baekhyun setiap bulannya selalu mengalami kondisi yang selayaknya terjadi pada seorang perempuan. Seperti... datang bulan.

Dan itu benar-benar memancing keras rasa ingin taunya, meski bertahun lamanya Ia ingin memastikannya. tapi anak itu selalu menolak... bahkan mengancam dengan hal-hal kekanakan yang ajaibnya tak bisa Ia tentang.

Tentu kesempatan memanggil tabib kali ini, menjadi peluang besar untuknya... memastikan Baekhyun benar dalam kondisi baik-baik saja, ataukah anak itu memang mengidap suatu penyakit, yang awam tak pernah mengetahuinya.

" _ **Ahjjusiii...!"**_

Chanyeol mengernyit begitu mendengar panggilan samar anak itu, ah.. Ia tau, Baekhyun mungkin menangis bahkan mengamuk di dalam sana. karna tak menemukan dirinya dimanapun.

Raja Silla itu beralih menutup rapat pintu itu,lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya... tak menyisakan apapun di luar, selain bias mentari yang mulai menyeruak di ufuk timur.

.

.

.

 **PRANKK**

"Ahh... Tuan Mudaaa, anda bisa terluka jika seperti ini"

Panik Tabib itu begitu melihat Baekhyun menghempas perkakas ramuan herbalnya, lalu begitu tergesa memunguti pecahan keramik itu. "Mingyu... pegangi Tuan Muda dengan benar" Ujar Tabib itu lagi pada anak didiknya yang sedari tadi terpana melihat Baekhyun.

Sementara Baekhyun tetap meronta ingin turun dari ranjang, meski nyatanya ia kembali terisak karena pening yang hebat itu.

"Ahjjus—

"Ssshhh..." Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan kekar menarik tubuhnya lalu mendekapnya erat. Tak pelak membuat Baekhyun berjengit ingin menjerit, namun begitu tau siapa yang memeluknya. Anak itu beralih semakin menyusupkan kepalanya ke dalam dan meringkuk , tanpa berhenti memanggil-manggil pria itu.

"J-jangan pergi Ahjjusi" Isak Baekhyun di tengah rintihan peningnya.

"Aku tidak pergi kemanapun" Bisik Chanyeol seraya melepas ikat rambut Baekhyun, membuat surai hitam itu tergerai sebatas bahunya.

Hingga beberapa saat setelahnya, Ia membaringkan tubuh kecil itu di ranjangnya dan kembali berbisik lirih

"Biarkan tabib memeriksamu, aku akan—

Baekhyun bangkit lalu mencengkeram erat ujung pakaian Chanyeol, tak menginginkan pria itu beranjak darinya barang sedikitpun.

"Baekhyun.." panggil Chanyeol mencoba memberi pengertian, tapi Baekhyun tetap menggeleng kasar...dan makin mencengkeram kuat pakaian agung itu, Tak peduli... itu akan membuatnya kusut. Bagaimanapun, Ia masih tak menginginkan Ahjjussinya pergi bersama wanita itu.

"Hks.."

Anak itu terisak, kembali membuatnya sesak begitu air mata lolos...mengalir di parasnya yang pucat.

Jika seperti ini, Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah...dan beralih menarik kursi kecil di sisinya, lalu menggenggam jemari mungil itu.

"Lihat... aku tak pergi kemanapun,bukan?" Ujar Chanyeol setelah mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sisi ranjang Baekhyun.

Sejenak menunggunya, senyumnya terulas tipis begitu melihat Baekhyun perlahan luluh dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya, walau nyatanya jemari mungil itu tetap tak ingin melepaskan genggaman tangan keduanya, malah... Baekhyun kembali menambah tangan yang lain untuk menggengam tangan besar itu.

Tabib Choi terlihat tertegun, tak menduga...melihat sisi lain dari pribadi Raja yang terkenal angkuh itu.

Mungkinkah sikap penuh kasih ini watak sebenarnya dari sang Raja?

Tapi mustahil... siapapun tau, Raja Silla itu memiliki hati yang dingin bahkan tak tersentuh.

"Kau bisa melakukan tugasmu.." Tukas Chanyeol kemudian, membuat Pria Paruh Baya itu tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Ah.. Baik Yang Mulia" Sahut Tabib seraya membungkuk penuh hormat.

.

.

.

.

Detik berganti menit...

Terus berulang,hingga hampir tiga jam lamanya Ia menahan rasa pegal itu. Hanya untuk mengamati dengan seksama bagaimana tabib itu menjalankan tugasnya. Sesekal ia melihat Pak Tua merajut raut tak pasti dengan tangan tak pernah berhenti menyeka peluh dengan sapu tangannya sendiri.

Tak bisa dipercaya, memeriksa bocah sekecil itu haruskah selama ini? gerutunya dalam hati.

Sementara Baekhyun telah terlelap pulas, tapi ia enggan beranjak atau bahkan melepas pegangan tangan Baekhyun karna itu hanya akan membuatnya terbangun dan kembali menangis.

'

'

"Hhhh..." hela nafas panjang tabib paruh baya itu mengakhiri semuanya.

"Apa hasilnya? Kau tau apa yang terjadi pada anak ini bukan?" Cerca Chanyeol, sedikit merendahkan intonasinya.

Tabib itu kembali menghela nafas, dan memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Mohon ampun Yang Mulia, Hamba belum bisa memberi jawaban apapun mengenai kondisi Tuan Muda Baekhyun"

Chanyeol mengernyit, terlihat tak mengerti bahkan nyaris menyentak tak terima dengan jawaban semacam itu."Apa?! Hanya memeriksanya saja kau tak bisa melakukannya? Aku hanya ingin tau apa yang sebenarnya dialami anak ini setiap bulannya!"

Tabib itu kembali membungkuk "Mohon kebesaran hati Yang Mulia Raja, izinkan hamba memastikan apa yang hamba lihat dengan rekan tabib yang lain. Karena—

Tabib itu menyela ucapannya sendiri dengan memandang Baekhyun getir. "Apa yang Tuan Muda alami setiap bulannya, sepertinya berhubungan dengan rasa mualnya di pagi ini. Beri Hamba waktu satu pekan untuk memastikannya" Tukasnya penuh hati-hati. sejatinya Ia telah mendapatkan jawaban itu, tapi rasanya terlalu riskan jika dirinya sendiri yang menyimpulkannya. Butuh pendapat dari tabib Silla yang lain untuk menyamakan analisanya kali ini. Karena bagaimanapun, Ia tak bisa memberikan sembarang jawaban untuk Sang Raja, atau nyawanya yang akan dipertaruhkan.

Chanyeol semakin tak mengerti dengan cara bicara yang menarik ulur waktu itu. AH! Apa hubungannya kala itu dengan pagi ini?

Ia kembali menghela nafas berat dan mungkin kecewa, tapi mendengar Tabib kepercayaan yang tak pernah meleset dengan hasil analisanya itu. Membuatnya memilih opsi lain untuk menekan rasa angkuhnya.

"Tiga Hari" Chanyeol menatap tajam. "Aku tak bisa menunggu selama itu. Tiga hari..kesempatan yang kuberikan untukmu"

Tabib itu kembali bersimpuh. "Baik Yang Mulia, untuk saat ini Tuan Muda Baekhyun hanya membutuhkan cukup makan dan istirahat"

Sesaat memberi hormat, tabib itu memohon diri bersama Mingyu meninggalkan kamar mewah itu. Tapi seketika langkahnya tersendat begitu Chanyeol kembali memanggilnya.

"Jika, kau sampai mengatakan jawaban serumit itu. Bahkan hingga meminta waktu padaku, mungkinkah... anak ini mengidap suatu penyakit yang berat?" Gumam Chanyeol, masih terusik dengan perasaan cemasnya.

Tabib itu menggeleng, namun juga tak memberi jawaban yang membuatnya puas. selain kalimat ambigu..yang semakin membuatnya resah.

"Ampuni Hamba Yang Mulia, hanya bisa mengatakan hamba akan mencari rekan tabib Silla yang dapat dipercaya dan menjaga apa yang kami lihat nanti. Dan, akan lebih baik jika Yang Mulia Sendiri yang mengetahui semua ini"

"..." Chanyeol terdiam.

Terbekap dalam ucapan Tabib yang dirasanya bertele-tele itu. Ia beralih mengisyaratkan pada tabib itu untuk pergi, sebelum dirinya semakin dibuat merasa jengah dengan ahli anatomi dan herbal itu.

.

.

* * *

 **Beberapa saat setelahnya**

,

,

"Kau memanggilku Hyung?"

Seorang pria muda terlihat berjalan penuh kharisma, mendekati Raja yang kala itu tengah mengamati suasana luar dari balik jendela kamarnya.

"Di istana ini, hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang kupercaya" Ujar Chanyeol masih berdiri membelakanginya, dan menatap sendu pada dahan Ginko yang mulai melambai diterpa angin.

Sehun diam dan hanya melirik seorang bocah yang terlelap pulas di ranjang Raja Silla itu. Ah! Ia sudah terbiasa melihat Baekhyun kerap tidur di sini.

"Dan kau tau itu" Lanjut Chanyeol lagi, menarik perhatian Sehun untuk mengalihkan pandangan padanya.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Ujarnya terdengar dingin, namun itu memang aksen miliknya pada siapapun tak kercuali pada Raja Silla itu.

"Awasi siapapun yang berada di dekat anak ini"

Sehun sedikit berdehem, tanpa diperintahpun... sebenarnya Ia memang sudah mengawasinya. Menjaga Baekhyun dan tentu saja Raja Silla itu. Bahkan pergerakan licik Istrinyapun tak luput dari pengawasannya.

"Beberapa saat yang lalu, aku memanggil Tabib Choi kemari untuk memastikan kondisi Baekhyun"

Sehun kembali menautkan kening. "Dia sakit? Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Pertanyaan yang sama seperti miliknya. Raja Silla itu hanya berdecak, "Entahlah. Pak Tua itu mengulur waktu seolah membodohiku, seakan apa yang terjadi pada anak ini adalah rahasia besar untukku. Tapi Aku tak bisa sepenuhnya percaya padanya. Perintahkan pada orangmu untuk mencermati pergerakannya, sampai Dia kembali dengan jawabannya"

"Baik Hyung..."

Chanyeol memejamkan mata lalu tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya memutar tubuh untuk mendekati Penasihat sekaligus Panglima kerajaannya itu.

"Aku bertaruh banyak pada kesetiaanmu" Ucap Chanyeol sembari menepuk pundak Sehun, seolah menyampaikan rasa terima kasih itu secara tersirat.

Sehun hanya menundukkan kepala, sebelum akhirnya memohon diri dan beranjak pergi. Demi menjalankan titah itu, dan mencari tau... alasan macam apa yang membuat Tabib Choi ragu pada analisanya sendiri. Karena itu...jarang bahkan sama sekali tak pernah terjadi.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Esoknya**

Mentari benar-benar bersinar terang, sebagian biasnya terlihat menelusup masuk dari celah kamar itu. Hingga mengenai wajah seorang bocah mungil yang masih bergelung di bawah selimut tebalnya.

"Umnhh~" Lenguhnya tak nyaman, seraya menjejak selimutnya. Berharap kain berat itu lekas menyingkir... karena itu benar-benar membuatnya gerah.

"Uhhh! Ugh!" Baekhyun semakin menggerutu sebal dengan tangan menarik-narik selimut itu, meski kedua mata sipit itu masih terpejam.

"Ngh!" Baekhyun menyerah, selimut itu tetap melekat erat di tubuhnya, hingga Ia hanya bisa berteriak—

"Ahhjjusssiiiiii!"

.

.

Chanyeol mendadak bangkit terbangun karena terkejut mendengar jeritan itu. Tapi setelahnya Ia mendesah nafas berat seraya memijit pelipisnya , sadar... Baekhyun hanya dibuat rusuh dengan selimutnya sendiri.

Keringat yang merembas dengan kening bertaut jengkel itu membuatnya tau... anak itu kepanasan. Ah ya... matahari rupanya bersinar sangat cerah hari ini. Tak mengherankan jika anak itu merasa gerah setelah tidur panjangnya.

Ia beralih beringsut mendekati anak itu, menyibak surai hitamnya ke atas sebelum akhirnya menarik pelan selimut tebal itu.

menyisakan pakaian putih yang terlihat kebas karena keringat.

.

.

.

"Ah—jussi" Gumam Baekhyun begitu terbangun karena gerakan pria itu.

"Hn... Biar aku melepas pakaianmu, kau berkeringat sangat banyak" Ujar Chanyeol sembari menyeka leher Baekhyun dengan sebuah kain kecil.

Anak itu sempat diam tertegun, menyadari Ahjjusinya masih bersamanya hingga Ia bangun dari tidurnya. Baekhyun sangat senang, membuatnya menganggukkan kepala cepat dan tersenyum manis "Neh! Ahjjusii"

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah jenaka anak itu, Ia menarik pelan tubuh kurus itu hingga terduduk, lalu kembali membuka sisa pakaian yang masih tersangkut di lengannya. Sempat Ia terhenyak menyadari dadanya kembali berdsir kala melihat penampilan Baekhyun saat ini, rambut tak tertata dan terlihat acak-acakan khas bangun tidur itu, benar-benar membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

.

.

"Kau tidur lama sekali hn?"

Baekhyun hanya mengerjap, lalu lebih memilih menjatuhkan kepalanya yang masih terasa berat di dada bidang Raja Silla itu.

"Ahjjusi... Baekhyun lapa—Uhmph!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba membekap bibirnya sendiri, dengan mata membulat lebar menyadari mual yang hebat itu kembali menyedaknya.

"Tentu saja lapar. Sejak kemarin tak memakan apapun" Kekeh Chanyeol seraya menjauhkan tubuh mungil itu demi melihat wajahnya, namun betapa terkejutnya Ia melihat Baekhyun gemetar dengan bibir dibekap sendiri.

"Baekhyun.. Kau mual?"

Anak itu hanya mengangguk cepat dengan mata memerah bahkan terlihat rembasan bening dipelupuknya. Membuat Chanyeol bergerak cepat membopong tubuh kurus itu, untuk dibawanya menuju kolam pemandian di seberang kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Umhh!Hoekk! hhh...hh"

Chanyeol kembali berdecak cemas,berulang kali Ia mencoba memijit tengkuk Baekhyun...membiarkan anak itu mengeluarkan biang mualnya, meski nyatanya itu hanya cairan bening.

"hhh...hh Ahjjus—iihh...hh" Sengal Baekhyun sambil menggeleng tak sanggup, kedua tangannya terlihat lunglai namun dengan cepat Raja Silla itu menangkapnya, dan mengangkatnya ke atas pangkuannya sendiri.

"Masih mual?" Bisik Chanyeol seraya membasuh bibir mungil itu dengan air bersih.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng lemah, kedua matanya terpejam...berharap pening itu lekas hilang.

"Setelah ini, aku akan membawamu untuk makan" Ujarnya kemudian, namun dalam diam ... sebenarnya Ia tengah merutuk. Semakin tak sabar, Tabib itu segera memberinya kejelasan akan penyakit yang diderita anak itu.

Oh sial! Ia benar-benar tak tahan melihatnya seperti ini setiap pagi. Menangis tanpa bisa terisak, dan hanya tubuhnya saja yang seakan menyuarakan rasa sakit itu.

Lebih baik jika Ia tau penyakitnya, lalu segala cara akan dilakukan untuk menyembuhkannya. Bahkan jikapun penyembuh itu harus menyebrang batas negeri, itu tak akan masalah untuknya.

.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa Saat Kemudian...**

.

.

"Makanlah.."

Baekhyun kembali membuang muka, menjauhi suapan makanan yang sedari tadi menunggu untuk di lahapnya.

Raja Silla itu kembali berdecak, memang hanya dirinya dan Baekhyun saja di ruangan ini. Semestinya Ia menikmati waktunya bersama namja kecil itu, seperti yang kerap Ia rasakan saat di dekat Baekhyun. Tapi entahlah semua terasa sukar dan membuatnya sesak, melihat Baekhyun sulit di bujuk untuk melahap makan paginya kali ini.

"Bukankah kau yang merengek makanan ini pada Dayang?" Ucap Chanyeol masih berusaha menyuapkan makanan tersebut untuk bocah di atas pangkuannya itu.  
"..." Baekhyun tak menjawab, selain kepala menggeleng ke kanan dan ke kiri. sedetik kemudian anak itu mulai melirik makannannya, namun bukan untuk disentuh lalu dimakan melainkan mendorongnya semakin menjauh hingga Ia tak bisa lagi mencium aroma hidangan itu.

Tak pelak membuat Raja Silla itu mengernyit heran melihat reaksi yang asing itu, tak biasanya Baekhyun menolak makanan kesukaanya seperti ini.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya seraya menaikkan dagu Baekhyun.

Seolah dibuat tak nyaman, raut anak itu berangsur masam. Kembali tak ingin menjawab dan lebih memilih memainkan handuk kecil ditangannya, menggulung dan melipatnya menjadi karakter binatang.

"Baekhyun, aku tak menyukai sikapmu yang seperti ini" Lugasnya pada bocah itu. Tak ayal, Baekhyun menatapnya cepat dengan pandangan sepenuhnya pias, hingga sesaat kemudian anak itu memilih beringsut-ingsut turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol. Lalu duduk di sisi bawah ranjang dengan memeluk lututnya sendiri.

Chanyeol hanya memandangnya diam, benar atau tidak...ia mulai menyadari perbedaan dalam sikap Baekhyun. Jika biasanya anak itu selalu terlihat antusias, ceria dengan sikap rusuhnya, frontal jika tidak menyukai suatu hal bahkan pembuat onar. Tapi kini?

Jangankan tertawa...

Tersenyumpun... sama sekali tak dilihatnya dari anak itu. Dan Ia benar-benar tak bisa menebak apa yang tengah Baekhyun inginkan saat ini, hingga mendadak pendiam dengan sikap mudah tersinggung seperti itu.

Raja Silla itu beralih bangkit, meletakkan santap pagi itu di meja lalu melangkah mendekati Baekhyun.

Sejenak mengamati Baekhyun yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lipatan lengannya itu. "Baekhyun?" Panggilnya mencoba peluang.

Tapi anak itu tetap kekeuh menyembunyikan wajah darinya.

Ah! Ia mengalah...

Rasanya lebih memilih Ibunya menghardik dan memukulnya bertubi-tubi dibandingkan melihat Baekhyun mendadak pasif tanpa suara seperti ini.

"Biar kulihat... apa kau sakit?" Ujarnya seraya menyusupkan kedua tangannya dilipatan lengan Baekhyun, hendak mengangkatnya.

Namun lagi-lagi, Baekhyun mendorong tangannya dan merangkak ke sisi yang lain. Menjauhinya...

Ia terkekeh pelan. sseperti melihat seorang bocah yang tengah merajuk kesal.

Ah! Baekhyun memang masih bocah, mungkin sikap labilnya yang seperti ini memang umum terjadi pada bocah seusianya. Ia kembali mendekat dan menepuk-nepuk kepala kecil itu.

"Baekhyun?" Panggilnya lirih

"..."

"Sayang?" Panggilnya lagi lebih mesra

Dan benar saja, panggilan kecilnya itu ...membuat Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. meski sembab...tapi anak itu terlihat lucu kala mencoba mengerjap padanya.

"Makanan itu membuat mual... Ahjjusi!" Aku Baekhyun. Sambil membuang asal handuk kecil yang sedari tadi diremasnya. "Baekhyun benci, jika Ahjjusi tidak menyukai sikap Baekhyun!" Racaunya lagi, hingga Ia puas menyentak rasa kesal itu.

"Hn.. "

"Dengarkan jika Baekhyun bicara" Tukasnya, berlaga dewasa

Membuat Chanyeol tergelitik untuk meraih cepat anak itu dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Hingga Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap ke bawah, ke arah matanya

"Uh—Ahjjusi!" Pekiknya terkejut. Namun mendadak terdiam begitu menyadari tatapan intens itu. Hingga tiba-tiba saja, tubuhnya serasa dijatuhkan ...namun—

 **Chupp**

Keduda mata coklat itu terbelalak, tapi setelahnya mengerjap beberapa kali. "Mmhh~ mpfuhhm"

Lenguhnya, kala pria itu semakin memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha memperdalam ciuman itu.

"Uhmh...NNH!" Pekik Baekhyun tertahan, begitu merasakan tangan Chanyeol meremas-remas pantatnya. Bahkan semakin menaikkan pahanya hingga dirinya menggelayut di perut pria kekar itu.

Baekhyun nyaris limbung, jika saja dirinya tak merangkul erat lehar Chanyeol. Dan membiarkan pria itu menikmati bibirnya dengan posisi seperti ini.

"Mfhh..jussih!... ah!..mmh"

.

.

.

.

Sebelah kakinya kembali terangkat, dan mengalung pas di pundak pria yang kini mencumbu rakus garis selangkang namja manis itu. Baekhyun tak lagi tertahan dalam gendongan Raja Silla itu seperti sebelumnya, melainkan...terbaring di sisi ranjang dengan sebelah kaki menjuntai ke bawah lantai. Beberapa kali Baekhyun memekik ngilu, begitu Ia menggigiti dan menghisap paha dalam itu...hingga meninggalkan bekas merah matang di kulit putihnya.

"Akh!.. Ah!" Baekhyun kembali terlonjak saat Raja Silla itu kembali menyedot kuat selangkangnya, menambah kissmark yang lain di bagian selatan tubuh Baekhyun. Nafasnya semakin memendek dan menggigil begitu lidah basah itu mulai menggeliat mendekati lubang anusnya.

"Nn~ ah!... Ahjjusii!" Baekhyun reflek bangkit terduduk dan meremas-remas kepala Chanyeol. Melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya, saat bibir tebal itu menghisap kuat lapisan rektumnya.

Ia menengadah dengan bibir setengah terbuka, melepaskan desahan demi desahaan yang terdengar binal di ruangan megah milik Penguasa Silla itu.

"Ackkh!" Kedua kakinya spontan mengatup, menjepit kepala Chanyeol yang masih melesakkan lidahnya keluar masuk dalam rektum yang telah membengkak merah itu.

Seakan tak puas mendengar pekikan namja mungilnya, Chanyeol beralih menusukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam. membuat Baekhyun tiba-tiba membusung dan menjerit... merasakan telunjuk panjang itu menusuk tepat prostatnya. "Ahjjusiihh!"

Chanyeol menyeringai mendengarnya, semakin bernafsu mengerjai lubang anal itu, dengan menambah dua jarinya. Menggerakkannya zig zag dan menusuk tak beraturan... tak peduli Baekhyun kembali menghempas tubuhnya diranjang dan semakin menggelinjang di bawahnya.

Tak ingin menyiakan kesempatan, pria itu merangkak ke atas lalu mencium bibir setengah terbuka itu, memainkan saliva keduanya yang banyak merembas dan memaksa bocah mungil itu menelannya.

"Mmghh~...Uhmpfthh...hnggg"

.

.

perutnya menegang. Baekhyun terbelalak panik merasakan sekujur tubuhnya seakan tersengat. Ia mengerang tertahan... tapi pria itu sama sekali tak mendengarnya, terus menerus memainkan tiga jari panjangnya di dalam, seakan meremas habis cairan rektumnya. Hingga membuat anak itu hanya bisa mengangkat tangannya, menggapai-gapai udara kosong di atasnya seakan mencari pegangan.

"GHMPFHHHH!"

Dan Baekhyun klimaks begitu saja, lalu lunglai di bawah kungkungan pria itu.

Sementara Chanyeol masih menikmati bibir Baekhyun, menghisapnya bergantian...atas dan bawah, seakan bibir lembut itu hanya satu-satunya candu memikat untuknya. Sesekali lidahnya menggoda masuk ke dalam, memaksa menarik lidah Baekhyun untuk keluar.

tapi rasanya... Baekhyun sudah terlalu lemas dibuatnya. Hingga tak merespon apapun selain melenguh lirih dengan mata terpejam.

Ia berusaha menahan diri, dengan mengakhiri pagutan itu. Namun... tatapannya berangsur redup, begitu melihat tubuh anak itu. membuatnya reflek memgang kedua sisi pinggang Baekhyun. "Kau semakin kurus" lirihnya, dan mungkin hanya terdengar olehnya sendiri.

Seharusnya Chanyeol tau, anak itu bukan dalam kondisi di mana Ia bisa mencumbunya seperti ini paska...dua hari berturut-turut, Baekhyun selalu merasakan mual dan muntah.

Ah! bahkan Baekhyun belum menyantap apapun semenjak kemarin.

.

.

.

"Ahjjusi.."

Ia terhenyak begitu Baekhyun memanggilnya lirih, membuatnya kembali merunduk dan mengais surai hitam anak itu. "Hn?"

"Persik.." Gumam Baekhyun masih dengan mata terpejam. "Buah persik ... Ahjjusi" Ia berusaha bangkit dengan bertumpu pada lengan Raja Silla itu. "Baekhyun ingin memakannya"

Sejenak, Chanyeol terlihat mengernyit. Apa lagi sekarang?

Mendadak ingin memakan buah persik di hari yang masih sepagi ini?

Sikap pasang surut itu, benar-benar semakin tak dimengerti olehnya. Atau mungkin, dirinya yang belum terbiasa menghadapi sikap semacam ini.

"Ahjjusi tidak mau menemani Baekhyun?!"

Ah! dan lagi sikap mudah marah ini. Ia terkekeh lalu mengecup cepat bibir semerah cherry itu, mencoba merayunya.

' **Chupp'**

"Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu, berhentilah marah seperti itu" Ujar Chanyeol sembari menyimpul pakaian Baekhyun hingga kembali tertutup rapat.

Anak itu hanya berdengus, sembari memalingkan wajahnya yang kemerah-merahan itu. lalu beringsut-ingsut turun ingin segera berlari keluar.

"Mau kemana?"

Tapi Ia gagal melompat, begitu Chanyeol menahan lengannya.

"Memetik buah persik bersama Ahjjusi" Celotehnya

"Di sini saja, biar dayang yang membawa buah persik itu—

"Shirreo!" Sergah Baekhyun dengan tangan terkepal. kedua matanya kembali berkaca-kaca, membuat Raja Silla itu kembali memijit pelipisnya, tau... pertanda apa setelah ini.

"Baekhyun hanya ingin buah Persik di dekat danau itu!" Pekiknya lagi, sambil menghentak kaki.

Lihat... benar dugaannya, anak itu mulai menangis dan menjerit memekakkan seperti ini. Apa yang salah? Mungkinkah karena pengaruh masa pertumbuhannya, yang membuat sikap Baekhyun mendadak kontras seperti ini. Yakin Chanyeol

"Ssshh... Baiklah kita kesana, berhentilah menangis"

"Hks!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jong Dae menggaruk kikuk belakang kepalanya."Ah Tuan Muda...di sana hanya tersisa sedikit buah persik, lebih baik kita pergi ke kebun—

"Shirreo!" Sungut Baekhyun tetap memandang tanpa berkedip dua buah persik di dahan tertinggi dari pohon itu. Benar-benar tak sabar ingin segera menyantapnya.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas sembari mengelus kepala Baekhyun. "Petik buah itu untuknya" Titahnya pada pelayan muda itu.

Jong Dae meneguk ludah payah, sejenak Ia melihat temannya yang kain Xiumin dan Je Ni di belakangnya. Dan keduanya hanya bersiul sambil memainkan kerikil, berpura-pura tak melihatnya.

"B-baik Yang Mulia..."

Jong Dae kembali meneguk ludah payah, oh sungguh! Pohon persik itu sangatlah tinggi... Ia bahkan tak yakin akan memetiknya dengan selamat.

Tapi dirinya bisa apa? Selain patuh memanjat pohon itu dengan gemetar meski sesekali nyaris tergelincir karna tak mahir memanjat.

"Tenang Jong Dae...sudah sampai dahan keempat, hanya tinggal enam dahan lagi" Tenangnya pada dirinya sendiri, masih merangkul erat-erat batang besar itu tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Siapa yang menyuruhnya memanjat pohon itu?!"

Tiba-tiba lengkingan Baekhyun menyentaknya di atas pohon itu. membuatnya menoleh kebawah dan mengerjap tak mengerti pada sosok mungil di sisi sang Raja. Ya Tuhan... jangan katakan Baekhyun menginginkan hal lain setelah ini.

"Tentu saja memetik buah untukmu, bukankah kau yang menginginkannya?" Chanyeol berujar pelan, sambil menatap teduh anak yang mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya itu.

"Aku ingin Ahjjusi yang memetiknya, bukan Dia!" Seru Baekhyun tak terima seraya menghentak kaki. "TURUN!" Jeritnya lagi seraya menunjuk Jong Dae yang masih menggelayut di atas pohon.

Sementara Pria di atas pohon itu hanya membentur-benturkan jidatnya sendiri. "Mengapa tak mengatakannya sedari tadi Tuan Mudaaa?" Gumamnya frustasi memikirkan cara untuk turun setelah ini.

"Apa bedanya? Siapapun yang memetik buah itu asal kau bisa memakannya...sama saja bukan?" Tukas Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan.  
"..." Baekhyun tak menjawab, selain berjalan menghentak menjauhinya, lalu menghempas pantat di bawah pohon Ginko dengan tangan bersidekap menahan kesal.

"Biar aku saja yang memetiknya Hyung" Sela Sehun, yang kala itu tanpa sengaja melintas dan menyadari keributan kecil di tepi danau itu.

Chanyeol hanya berdehem mempersilakannya, sementara dirinya berjalan mendekati bocah yang masih bersungut dengan bibir mengerucut lucu itu.

"Hentikan sikap kekanakanmu itu.." Ucapnya begitu berdiri tepat di depan Baekhyun.

Sesaat anak itu melirik ke atas, tapi setelahnya memutar tubuh membelakanginya ... sama sekali tak ingin melihat Ahjjusinya kali ini.

Raja Silla itu kembali menutup mata dengan sebelah tangannya, merasa riskan dengan ucapannya sendiri. Memaksa Baekhyun berhenti bersikap kekanakan, tapi kenyataanya Baekhyun memang masihlah seorang bocah.

Ia beralih merunduk ingin menyentuh kepala anak itu, berniat menarik kembali ucapannya. "Baekhyun dengar—

"Y-yang Mulia, Tuan Sehun berhasil memetik buah Persik ini"

Tiba-tiba Je Ni menyela mendekat, sembari menyerahkan buah persik yang telah matang sempurna untuk Raja Silla itu.

"Lihatlah... ini buah yang kau inginkan sedari tadi" Chanyeol mengelus punggung kecil itu, Baekhyun melihat buah persik di tangannya.

Baekhyun masih mendelik tak suka, ia mengambil buah itu dari tangan Chanyeol lalu—

' **Byurrr'**

Melemparkannya begitu saja ke tengah danau. Tak pelak membuat Je Ni terbelalak panik, takut... kalau-kalau Chanyeol menyentak anak itu.

"Baekhyun hanya ingin Ahjjusi yang memetiknya!" Kekeuh Baekhyun tak ingin ditentang. "Bukan Sehun Ahjjussi!" Jeritnya lagi sambil menjambak rerumputan di bawahnya. Kedua matanyapun semakin memerah penuh dengan bulir bening di pelupuknya.

Sepersekian detik, suasana itu mendadak hening...

Siapappun tau, Raja Silla itu pasti akan membentak murka...jika seorang berani bersikap lancang terlebih membuatnya geram. Dan anak itu... sepertinya terlalu melampaui batas.

Je Ni bergerak hati-hati ingin merengkuh Baekhyun, mengantisipasi sentakan Raja Silla itu. Tapi yang terlihat... sama sekali jauh dari ekspektasi mereka.

Tak ada sentakan atau bahkan teriakan penuh murka yang biasa mereka lihat dari sosok penguasa itu.

Chanyeol terlihat tenang, bahkan menatap teduh bocah manis yang seharusnya terlihat menyebalkan itu.

"Baiklah.."Gumam Chanyeol, sebelum akhirnya bangkit menyingsingkan pakaian agungnya hingga memperlihatkan kedua tangan kekar itu.

.

.

"Hyung... kau tak harus melakukan semua ini" Tahan Sehun, begitu Raja itu hendak memanjat pohon persik di hadapannya.

Chanyeol terkekeh. Ia tau... Seorang Raja sepertinya memang tak seharusnya melakukan hal konyol seperti ini. Tapi entahlah... dirinya sendiripun merasa takjub, bisa bertahan dengan kesabaran itu bahkan melakukan apapun hanya untuk bocah itu. Seakan benar-benar melupakan pribadi dan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

dan jika bertanya mengapa?

Ia sendiri tak yakin, mampu menjawabnya dengan lugas.

"Akan sangat merepotkan jika sampai anak itu menangis menjerit"

Hanya alasan tak berdasar itu yang diucapkannya, lalu benar-benar memanjat Pohon persik di hadapannya.

Dan Sehun tau, jawaban itu bukanlah inti dari alasan sebenarnya Sang Raja bersedia bersikap seperti ini.

Sejak Chanyeol membawa anak itu ke Silla... sejujurnya Ia menyadari perasaan yang berbeda dari Raja Silla itu untuk Baekhyun.

Dan semakin lama semakin jelas... terlihat dari sorot matanya dan bagaimana cara pria itu memperlakukannya, lebih berharga dari intan permata Silla.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Beberapa saat kemudian**

Sesekali terdengar kikikkan kecil darinya . Anak itu menggerakkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri... terlihat antusias saat menyesap sari persik yang digigitnya. Dirinya tak lagi berada di luar... melainkan kembali menghabiskan waktu di dalam kamar, tentunya hanya dengan Raja Silla itu.

"Puas sekarang?" Ujar Chanyeol seraya mengguncang pahanya, membuat seorang anak yang berada dipangkuannya itu turut terhentak.

Baekhyun tak menjawab dan hanya terkikik senang, masih dengan mengunyah lahap buah persiknya, hingga nyaris menghabiskan lima buah sekaligus.

Entahlah... Baekhyun terlihat menikmati cara makannya di atas pangkuan Raja Silla itu.

"Manis?"

Baekhyun mengerjap dengan bibir terisi penuh, tapi setelahnya mengangguk cepat. Bahkan semakin lahap, menggigit buah yang terlihat besar di tangannya.

Membuat Chanyeol kembali berdecak gemas melihatnya. Menolak makan paginya, dan kini terlihat girang melahap buah yang sebenarnya setengah masam itu.

Lama Ia memandang lekat, bagaimana cara anak itu menikmati persiknya. Hingga tangannya reflek terangkat menyentuh dagu itu.

Bibir yang semakin merah merekah dan terlihat basah itu, kembali mengacaukan akal sehatnya.

Ia menarik tengkuk Baekhyun untuk merunduk mendekati wajahnya. Sedikit menjilat bibir yang masih tersisi penuh dengan lumatan persik itu. "Biarkan aku mencicipinya juga.." Bisiknya, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menyesap bibir Baekhyun. Bahkan sesekali menghisap lumatan buah di dalam mulut yang masih menggembung itu.

"Uhmm~..Mffhhh"

.

.

.

"Mmnh~ Jussimphhf" Baekhyun mengerjap, begitu merasakan tubuhnya serasa terangkat, membuat buah di tangannya jatuh begitu saja. Tapi pria itu tak melepas pagutan basahnya, bahkan hingga dirinya dibaringkan di ranjang pun. Pria itu masih menyergap bibirnya rakus, melumatnya penuh nafsu... hingga Baekhyun memekik kala gigi keduanya berbenturan.

Chanyeol beralih membawa lidahnya turun, menjilati perpotongan leher anak itu. Kedua tangannya pun terlihat tak ingin diam... melucuti satu persatu pakaian Baekhyun hingga sepenuhnhya polos di bawahnya.

.

.

"Ssh! Ahh.." Pekik Baekhyun sedikit tersentak, begitu Raja Silla itu menyesap kuat nipple kirinya. Membuatnya memerah bengkak seperti yang terjadi pada nipple kanannya, menghisap kuat puttinng susu itu... seakan tengah menyusu dengan rakus.

"Umhh!..Ahjjuss—Akkh!"

"Nikmat eum?" Desah Chanyeol di sela cumbuannya,

Bocah mungil itu setengah tak sadar menganggukkan kepalanya, pipinya terlihat merona kala melirik kebawah dan melihat kedua nipplenya terlihat mencuat merah dengan ujung mengkilap karena saliva.

"A-ahh! AHH!"

Tapi jeritannya kembali melengking, begitu tangan besar pria itu menangkup dadanya dan meremas-remasnya ... bahkan sesekali menjepit ujung puting kecilnya. Memelintirnya tak beraturan hingga membuat air matanya merembas karena perih.

"Apa yang kau rasakan hn?" Bisik Chanyeol masih dengan meremas-remas nipple anak itu, seakan memang tengah menggodanya.

Baekhyun yang masih menengadah dengan mata terpejam itu, berusaha memusatkan konsentrasinya untuk mendengar Chanyeol. "Nghah! Ge—lih! b-banyak kupu-kupu! ahh! Di perut Baek—hyunn~Unghh!"

Walau nyatanya kalimat yang terucap dari bibir mungil itu terdengar kacau dan tersendat-sendat.

Menyulut seringai tajam dari pria di atasnya, seakan semakin tak tahan ingin membuat Baekhyun kembali menjerit payah di bawahnya.

ia beralih menggerakkan lidah basahnya ke bawah, melumuri perut mulus itu dengan salivanya... dan atau bahkan meninggalkan bekas kissmark di sekitar pusar anak itu.

Rasanya... Ia benar-benar tak pernah menyesal, menghabiskan waktu nya di dalam kamar ini. Jika dirinya bisa mencicipi dan memiliki aroma tubuh anak itu. Ya... semua dari Baekhyun terlalu membuatnya menggila. Seolah Hanya anak itu...yang menjadi satu-satunya ambisi untuknya.

.

.

.

"Biarkan aku memasukimu hari ini"Chanyeol kembali mengecup mesra pipi anak itu.

Tapi Baekhyun mengerjap bingung, dan terlihat asing dengan ucapannya.

"Memasukki Baekhyun?" Tanyanya seraya menatap Chanyeol polos. "Seperti apa Ahjjusi?"

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar celoteh polos itu, ah! mungkinkah baik-baik saja mencumbu bocah sepolos ini. Tapi... Ia terlanjur menodainya kala itu.

"Seperti yang kulakukan saat itu. Memasukkan cairan ke dalam tubuhmu" Jawabnya, masih mengingat bagaimana reaksi anak itu setelah keduanya bersetubuh.

Baekhyun kembali mengerjap, Ia ingat benar... bagaimana cairan putih pekat itu merembas keluar dari anusnya. Ya! Cairan yang bisa membuat hamil. Dan itu milik Ahjjusinya.

"Ah! Ahhjjusi..."Panggil Baekhyun tiba-tiba seraya beringsut mendekati telinga Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana jika Baekhyun nanti hamil?" Bisiknya sepelan mungkin.

Membuat tawa pria itu lepas seketika. "Ahahahaha!"

Tak pernah menduga, kekasih mungilnya selalu bertingkah penuh jenaka seperti ini. Ia menyukainya... sangat-sangat menyukai sisi polos bocah itu.

"itu tak akan terjadi.." Gumamnya masih dengan setengah terkekeh. Ia beralih membawa tubuh anak itu untuk kembali berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Waeyo?"

Sejenak... Raja Silla itu hanya memandang lekat wajah menggemaskan di bawahnya, lalu mencium lama keningnya. "Karena kau seorang anak laki-laki" bisiknya,sebelum akhirnya membawa kepalanya ke bawah mendekati anus Baekhyun.

Dan, anak itu hanya diam... sedikit raut kecewa memang terlihat darinya. Tapi melihat Pria itu menyentuhnya selembut ini, membuatnya kembali menghela nafas tenang.

.

.

.

.

"Buka kakimu lebih lebar.." Bisik Chanyeol begitu memposisikan kepalanya di antara dua kaki Baekhyun.

Anak yang masih menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya itu mengangguk patuh, lalu membuka kakinya lebih lebar untuk Chanyeol. Hingga pria itu benar-benar bisa menatap rektum yang telah berkedut basah di hadapannya.

Menjilatnya pelan dan sesekali melakukan gerakan menusuk ke dalam lubang anal itu.

"Mnn~ Ah!" Baekhyun hanya bisa memiringkan wajah dengan jari tergigit, saat lidah pria itu semakin bringas membuat anusnya benar-benar terasa lembab dan basah.

Chanyeol sedikit menggeram, ia tak puas dengan posisi seperti ini. Merangsangnya merengkuh paha anak itu, lalu menekuknya ke atas...

Membuat rektum bak kuncup mawar itu, semakin terpampang frontal di bibirnya.

"A-ahjjusii!" panik Baekhyun tak nyaman.

Tapi pekikkannya seakan tersedak, begitu pria itu kembali mencumbu rektumnya... menambah sensasi lengket yang lain di bawah sana.

"Uh!...nnnh~ Ahh—mmh"

Pikirannya serasa buntu, nafasnya pun seakan berat dan memendek...kala semua ilusinya hanya dipenuhi dengan aroma tubuh Baekhyun. libidonya tersulut dalam hitungan detik, dan Ia menyadari...reaksi hebat itu, hanya muncul saat dirinya menyentuh Baekhyun seperti ini.

Sesaat Ia menyeringai, sebelum akhirnya membuka bibir... membiarkan salivanya keluar dan menentes banyak mengenai rektum Baekhyun.

Lama Ia membiarkan cekungan kecil itu terisi penuh dengan ludahnya, menjadikannya pelumas untuk lubang yang terlihat sempit itu.

"Agh! AHH!" Pekik Baekhyun, begitu dua jari panjang dan besar itu melesak ke dalam anusnya.

Berulang kali bergerak keluar masuk, menghasilkan bunyi kecipak saliva di dalamnya.

.

.

"Ahh! nghh! AHJJUSII!" jerit Baekhyun, saat jari itu berhasil mengenai titik kejutnya.

Chanyeol berhenti, dan beralih mengecup bibir manis itu.

"Saatnya memasukkan milikku.." Bisiknya seraya menarik dua jarinya keluar.

Ia kembali membuka kaki Baekhyun, lalu memposisikan penis besarnya tepat pada bibir rektum yang telah basah akibat salivanya sendiri.

Satu dorongan kuat,

"A—AAAA—"

Dan anak itu mulai membusungkan dada, ia tau Baekhyun akan kembali menjerit kesakitan saat penetrasi itu. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Ia merunduk dan mencium cepat bibir anak itu. Membekap setiap jeritan yang mungkin melengking darinya.

"ARHMMHH! MMHH!" Benar saja, Baekhyun menjerit tertahan dalam pagutannya , kala dirinya tetap memaksa melesakkan sisa penisnya ke dalam. Membuat anak itu reflek mencakar punggungnya

Tak mengherankan Baekhyun masih menjerit kesakitan, karena memang baru dua kali ini ia menyetubuhinya.

.

.

"Mfhh...Mhhah!hks...HMMFH!"

Chanyeol membelai pipi halus itu, membujuknya untuk melepaskan tangannya dari bibir mungil itu.

"Buka matamu sayang.." Bisiknya masih dengan menggerakkan penis besarnya keluar masuk.

Baekhyun yang terhentak lemas itu hanya memandangnya pias. "Sa-kith! Ugh! hks... AHT!"

Raja Silla itu tersenyum tipis melihatnya, sedikit mengangkat pinggul Baekhyun lalu—

 **BLESH**

Ia menghujam titik yang tepat, hingga membuat Baekhyun reflek menengadah dengan bibir terbuka lebar. "AHHH!"

"Kau akan menyukai ini... Sayang"

"NNAHH! AH!...Nn... Jusshi~ ACKHH!"

.

.

.

.

.

Decit ranjang masih saja terdengar, begitu setia mengiringi gerakan tubuh seorang pria kekar yang masih menggagahi bocah terlampau mungil di bawahnya.

Peluh keduanya merembas, membuat kebas ranjag marun yang kini menjadi peraduan keduanya.

"NNh~... AH!...nghh! aahh!"

"Menakjubkan Kkhh" Erang Chanyeol begitu klimaks ketiganya semakin mendekat.

Ia menguatkan hentakkannya, tak peduli lengkingan Baekhyun semakin memekakkan memenuhi kepalanya.

Satu gerakan penuh dan...

"Sssshhhh..." Desisnya nikmat, kala sperma panasnya kembali menyeruak ke dalam rongga perut itu.

"AHH! nnghh~ A-ahjuusii! P-perutku! AH! Mmmh~"

"Hn... ada apa dengan perutmu" Bisik Chanyeol masih menyentak banyak semennya.

"P-panas...ugh! P-penuh Ahjjusii...nnghh" Racau Baekhyun panik, sembari memegangi perutnya sendiri. merasa asing dengan semburan bertubi-tubi di dalam perutnya.  
"Karena kau menerima spermaku" Bisik Chanyeol, sambil menggigit mesra leher Baekhyun. Membiarkan penis besarnya, puas menyentak sarinya ke dalam tubuh anak itu.

"A—Ah! .. Ahjjusii"

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Esoknya...**

 **PLAKKK**

"Ah!"

Wanita muda itu jatuh tersungkur begitu tamparan keras Ibu Suri benar-benar mengenai wajahnya.

"I-Ibu—

"BERANINYA KAU BERSIKAP LANCANG!" Teriak Heechul semakin meradang, tak terima wanita itu menuduh putranya sendiri menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan seorang anak yang dikenalnya.

Seulgi bangkit merangkak dan memeluk kaki Heechul , tak peduli tatapan masam dari beberapa dayang di sekitarnya.

"Tapi Ibu, aku melihatnya dengan mata dan kepalaku sendiri. Ibu harus percaya kepadaku. Ku Mohon Ibu" Mohon Seulgi, semakin memeluk erat kaki Ibu Suri itu.

"Lepaskan! Dan jangan menyentuhku dengan bualanmu!" Hardik Heechul seraya menghentak kaki, membuat pegangan Seulgi terlepas begitu saja.

"Aku lebih mempercayai putraku dibandingkan dengan benalu sepertimu!" Sentaknya, sebelum akhirnya melangkah menghentak kaki meninggalkan wanita muda yang masih terjerembab itu.

.

.

.

Sejenak, Ratu yang tertunduk itu terlihat menyeka rembasan air matanya. Namun terlihat palsu begitu senyum liciknya terulas tajam dari bibir penuh gincu itu. "Benalu kau bilang?" gumamnya sinis saat melirik pintu yang telah terutup rapat.

"Lihat... sampai kau menyadari rahasia busuk di antara Putramu dan bocah itu. Apa kau masih bernyali meremehkanku... wanita tua?" Desisnya seraya bangkit berdiri, dan menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menjuntai di pipinya.

"Siapa yang benalu. Aku... ataukah bocah itu?"

.

.

.

* * *

Amarahnya yang meradang itu membuat , langkahnya menghentak tak tentu. Heechul tau... seharusnya tak memikirkan ucapan itu terlalu berlebih. Karna Ia mengenal dengan baik Putranya sendiri. tapi tetap saja... kalimat Seulgi seakan tak pernah lekang melekat dalam benaknya.

Tidak! Tidak!

Channyeol tak pernah mengecewakannya! Ia Ibunya dan Ia yang paling mengenalnya dengan baik. Terlebih anak itu.

Ia telah menganggap Baekhyun lebih dari sekedar cucunya sendiri. Dan perlakuan khusus Chanyeol pada anak itu, tak lebih dari sekedar sikap kasih seorang ayah pada putranya. Ya! Chanyeol tak pernah mengecewakannya barang sedikitpun .

"Dayang Song" Panggil Heechul pada seorang dayang yang sedari tadi setia mengikutinya.

"Ah ye... Yang Mulia"

"Aku ingin menuju Istana utama" Ujarnya sembari menghela nafas. Semua amarahnya membuatnya rindu ingin melihat Chanyeol dan anak itu. Hanya mereka yang bisa membuatnya tenang.

"Baik Yang Mulia" Jawab dayang itu sebelum akhirnya memohon diri, memanggil para dayang yang lain untuk mengawal Ibu Suri itu.

..

.

.

* * *

"Hks!"

Rengek Baekhyun seraya menggulingkan tubuh Kesamping, sama sekali tak ingin meihat dayang muda itu. Kala dirinya kembali dibuat kesal dengan Je Ni yang memaksanya menyuapkan makanan untuknya

"Oh Jebal! kemarin kau hanya memakan buah persik saja Tuan Muda, kumohon sekarang makanlah" Bujuk Je Ni lagi seraya berjalan ke sisi ranjang yang lain, tak menyerah hingga Tuan muda kecilnya itu melahap makan paginya. Tapi Baekhyun kembali menggeleng dan mendorong-dorong makanannya menjauh saat mencium aroma makanan itu.

Entahlah itu benar-benar membuatnya mual.

"Ngh! Aku tidak mau!" rengek Baekhyun semakin menjerit.

"Baekhyun?"

Je Ni berjengit dan membungkuk dalam, begitu Ibu Suri itu tiba-tiba datang dan melangkah masuk.

"Mengapa anak ini di sini?" Tanyanya heran, Chanyeol memberinya paviliun khusus. dan melihatnya tidur di sini tentu sangat tidak biasa.

"Ah... Karena Tuan Muda tengah sakit, Yang Mulia Raja menginginkannya untuk merawatnya di sini"

"Sakit?"

Heechul mendadak berjalan tergesa mendekati Baekhyun, dan betapa terkejutnya ia kala merasakan suhu tubuh anak itu sangatlah tinggi.

"Baekhyun, kau demam nak?"

"Ngh~ Hal—meoni" Rajuk Baekhyun begitu melihat Heechul. Ia beringsut-ingsut memeluk perut wanita itu lalu menyusupkan kepalanya yang berat ke dalam rangkulannya.

Membuat Ibu Suri itu berdecak tak tega melihatnya, lalu mengecup pelan puncak kepala Baekhyun "Sssh Gwaenchana Chaggi" Bisiknya menenenangkan.

"Ambil kain dan air hangat untukku"Titahnya pada dayang muda itu, berniat meredakan panas tubuh Baekhyun.

"Baik Yang Mulia.."

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Sementara itu di tempat lain...**

.

.  
"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Raja Silla itu terlihat tenang menyesap teh herbal dalam cangkir gioknya, menunggu pemuda di hadapannya menyampaikan maksud awal dari kedatangannya, tentu dengan senang hati Ia menyambut pemuda kepercayaannya itu.

Sehun terlihat menghela nafas riskan. tapi rasanya terlalu beresiko jika ia menyembunyikan nya terlalu lama. Siapapun tak akan tau... pergerakan macam apa yang akan Namjoon lakukan setelah ini.

Dan seseorang harus menghentikannya.

"Apa yang kusampaikan, berhubungan dengan Yang Mulia Ratu"

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Seulgi?"

"Sesuatu yang harus kau ketahui dari—

"Yang Mulia... Tabib Choi ingin bertemu dengan anda" Seorang Pengawal tiba-tiba menyela, menarik cepat perhatian Chanyeol. Karena memang... Ia sangat menunggu kedatangan tabib silla itu.

"Bisakah kita lanjutkan ini nanti?"

"Baik Hyung" Gumam Sehun, lalu mengawal Chanyeol menghampiri Tabib itu.

.

.

.

.

"Kau datang dengan jawaban itu?"

"Ah Ye..Yang Mulia, kami akan memastikannya hari ini" Tabib paruh baya itu membungkuk sungkan, namun tetap berjalan mengikuti langkah panjang Raja silla di depannya.

.

.

"Baik... masukla—

Chanyeol stagnan, begitu membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat Ibunya tengah merengkuh Baekhyun di dalam sana.

"Ibu di sini?" Gumamnya sedikit was-was, hendak menyembunyikan kedatangan beberapa tabib di belakangnya itu.

Heechul yang kala itu tengah menyeka tubuh Baekhyun dengan handuk hangatnya, berdecak dan beralih menatap Chanyeol kesal.

"Chanyeol~ah, mengapa kau tak mengatakan apapun jika Baekhyun sakit? Ah! Di belakangmu itu, bukankah tabib Choi?"

Ah! mustahil menyembunyikannya. Ibunya terlanjur di sini dan melihat kedatangan tabib-tabib itu.

"Mohon ampun Yang Mulia, jika kedatangan kami kurang tepat. Kami akan kembali di hari—

"Tidak... Tidak, tentu saja kau datang di waktu yang tepat Tabib Choi. Masuklah... dan sembuhkan anak malang itu" Ujarnya setengah mengiba, bermaksud bercanda.

Sang Tabib hanya diam, tampak ragu ingin melangkah. Sejak di awal, Ia hanya mengharapkan Sang Raja saja yang mengetahui perihal maksud kedatangannya kemari.

Ia beralih mendekati Chanyeol. "Yang Mulia Raja, sepertinya semua ini terlalu riskan. Lebih baik kami memberi jawaban itu saat—

"Jawaban?" Tapi Sayang, Heechul mendengarnya. "Jawaban apa yang kau maksud?" Tanyanya penuh selidik.

Chanyeol berdecak, sebenarnya tak masalah membiarkan Ibunya tau perihal penyakit yang diderita Baekhyun. Mengingat, wanita itu sangat menyanyanginya. Tapi raut tabib itu, seakan menunjukkan... isyarat yang lain.

"Ibu... sebaiknya Ibu kembali, dan biarkan tabib Choi—

"Tidak! Aku tetap di sini dan melihat apa yang dilakukan Tabib itu. Dan apa maksud jawaban yang kalian bicarakan di sini?" Tegas Heechul seraya mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang Baekhyun. Merasa sesuatu tengah disembunyikan tabib itu di sini.

"Tak apa, biarkan Dia tau" Ujar Chanyeol, masih belum mengerti hal pelik macam apa yang tengah diisyaratkan tabib itu.

"Tapi Yang Mulia—

"Ibuku menyanyaginya, kurasa Ia berhak tau.. apa yang terjadi pada anak itu"

Tabib Choi menghela nafas pasrah, jika Raja sendiri yang memintanya demikian. Lalu Ia bisa apa? selain melaksanakan segala titahnya.

.

.

.

"Lakukan denga hati-hati, jangan menyakitinya" Ujar Heechul dengan tangan bersidekap, namun sesekali ia mengelus pelan...kepala anak yang telah tertidur itu.

"Baik Yang Mulia" Ujar tabib Choi seraya memberi isyarat pada rekannya yang lain untuk melepas pakaian Baekhyun, dan hanya menyisakan sehelai kain yang menutupi organ vital anak itu.

Sementara Sehun, terlihat berjalan mendekati Chanyeol

"Hyung, tidakkah kau membaca raut tabib itu?" bisiknya mengingatkan. Entahlah, Ia seperti merasa Tabib itu ingin melindungi Chanyeol dari suatu yang genting, terlihat dari bagaimana cara Ia mengulur waktu kala melihat Heechul.

Chanyeol mengernyit, dan menatap tajam pria paruh baya yang masih menjalankan tugasnya itu.

"Biarkan Dia menyelesaikan tugasnya" Gumam Chanyeol, dan Sehun hanya mengangguk menyetujuinya.

.

.

"Tunggu! haruskan membuka pakaiannya seperti itu?! anak ini hanya demam!" Protes Heechul tak terima melihat Baekhyun terbangun dan ketakutan kala para tabib itu, menekan beberapa titik aku puntur di tubuhnya.

"Bisakah Ibu tenang dan melihatnya saja?" Tegas Chanyeol, tentu Ia tak menginginkan Ibunya itu mengacaukan semua konsentrasi tamu pentingnya.

"Ugh!" Baekhyun berjengit, begitu tabib itu menekan perutnya... memejamkan mata, seolah seperti mencari-cari sesuatu di dalamnya.

hingga beberapa saat setelahnya tabib itu terbelalak, lalu meminta rekannya yang lain untuk memastikannya. Reaksi yang sama...Ia mengangguk pasti, membenarkan apa yang mereka yakini.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau bisa menyimpulkan jawaban itu sekarang?" Ujar Chanyeol penuh penekanan,

Tabib Choi sempat melirik ketiga rekannya yang lain, dan begitu mendapat anggukan pelan. Ia mulai bernyali menatap Chanyeol.

"Kami telah menyimpulkannya... dan sepenuhnya memahami dengan apa kami kerjakan Yang Mulia"

"Baiklah... apa hasilnya?" Tukas Chanyeol tak ingin bertele-tele.

.

.

"Tuan Muda Baekhyun—

Tabib itu kembali melirik kesekitar, entahlah akan menjadi lebih baik atau tidak setelah ini.

"Tengah mengandung"

.

.

Hening... tak satupun terbangun dari rasa terkejut itu, kecuali debaman meja yang membanting tubuh seorang wanita.

 **BRAKKK**

Seperti tertikam lecutan tajam. Ibu Suri itu semakin melemas dan tergagap di bawah lantai yang dingin itu. _**('Y-yang Mulia Raja menjalin hubungan dengan anak itu. Aku melihatnya dengan mata dan kepalaku sendiri Ibu')**_

Terbekap dan dihantui ucapan yang semestinya sama sekali tak dipercayanya.

"I-ibu" Chanyeol yang tersadar, bergerak cepat merengkuh tubuh Ibunya.

"A-andwae! K-katakan...Tabib itu hanya membodohiku! Chanyeol~ah katakan Tabib itu bercanda!" Racau Heechul seraya menangkup pipi Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun seorang anak laki-laki" Racaunya lagi, terkekeh hambar. "Baekhyun tak mungkin memilki rahim! Chanyeol~ah...katakan pada Ibu, semua itu tidak benar!"

"Ibu... tenanglah" Bisik Chanyeol seraya mendekap tubuh wanita itu.

Tapi Heechul mengelak, masih ingin menangkup wajah putranya. "D-dan kau tak mungkin menjalin hubungan dengan anak itu. Ibu mempercayaimu. Katakan Chanyeol~ah Tabib itu hanya bermain-main dengan ucapannya"

Ya... semestinya Ia meyakini apa yang diyakininya. Tapi mengapa dadanya terasa begitu sesak hingga air mata itu yang mulai merembas dari pelupuknya. Semuanya seakan meremas ulu hatinya, kala Raja Silla itu hanya diam tanpa mengucap apapun.

"Mengapa kau hanya diam?! Jawab Ibu Chanyeol!"Jeritnya tak terkendali

"JAWAB! Nggh~" Hingga tiba-tiba saja Ia melunglai lemas...dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"I-Ibu?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hks!"

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan bingung. Apa yang terjadi pada semua orang?

"Sshh.." Je Ni bergerak cepat, memeluk tubuh mungil itu

"Aku takut... Je Ni"

"Gwanchana... Berhentilah menangis"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Cont~~~~~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POST ulang, Tiba-tiba lenyap T_T**

Jika contentnya terlalu vulgar, mohon maaf sekali

.

.

Halooohaaa... HAPPY BAEKHYUN DAAAAAYYY

Gloomy datang lagi, bawa Chapter 8 nyaa...

OMG...terkuak sudah T_T

Hiks...bagaimana nasib Baekhyun setelah Ibu Suri Tau? ( _Sengaja ga kasih spoiler hehehe_ )

*Iyah Je Ni blackpink kkk~

*Silahkan invite IG Gloomy = Gloomy_rosemary

Okk... mau lanjut next chap?

Atau saya lanjutin **Blood on A whit Rose** ch 11 dulu?

*Reviiew neeeee... ga review, gloomy tidak mau update huhuhu

Dan seperti biasa, gloomy akan mencantumkan setiap nama reviewer di chap sebelumnya, untuk:

 **Asandra735 , LightPhoenix614 , Dian Rizky226, Flowerinyou , realbyuneexo , restikadena90, CussonsBaekby, 90Rahmayani , MadeDyahD , minchanbaek , LOVECHBA6104, inchan88 , Byunsilb , LyWoo, LUDLUD , Shengmin137 , AlexandraLexa, daeri2124 , baekpie461 , Cxxxxy , Tiara696, , knightwalker314, Glowy'sBae c, metroxylon, mphi , e-elia, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Salsa764 , yousee , Eun810 , , moontae, EXO Love EXO, Candra, CHANBAEK, Yeollibaek, xiuminnie09 , Chanbaek Numero Uno , Azurekkaka, meliarisky7, Adndpwh , Hest CHY , donggo, chan92, MinJ7 , Baek13erry , nura0929 , selepy, aruni bukan arumi , Mr Loey , vkeyzia23 , byunbaekra, anuchanyeoltegan, BananaOhbanana , Gloria D Fenni , intantriayuni, lee da rii , fttrn, n3208007, dwi yuliantipcy c, sjkmcb, Fallingforyeol, myzmsandraa99 , inspirit7starlight , Baek04 , yehethun , minami Kz, Macchiato Chwang , pongpongi , viantika, xiaolu, rimaaaa , CY PARK, PRISNA CHO , isans1, narsih hamdan , Lussia Archery , shin rae s , Parkbyun-ssi , babybyunbee , Keiko Yummina , Anisya Kinanti , uwti , babybaek, Zyumi , jffaith, myliveyou , dan All Guest**

Gomawoooooo sudah mereview di chap kemarin

Saraaaaanghhhhhhhaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Annyeeeeeooooongggggggggg


	9. Chapter 9

**Main Cast : Chanyeol X Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast :** **Heechul, Sehun, Jong Dae, Je Ni (Blackpink), Seulgi, Namjoon (BTS)**

 **Disclaimer : fic ini pure milik Gloomy Rosemarry aka Cupid KM**

 **.**

 **.**

Previous Chapter

"Hks!"

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan bingung. Apa yang terjadi pada semua orang?

"Sshh.." Je Ni bergerak cepat, memeluk tubuh mungil itu

"Aku takut... Je Ni"

"Gwanchana... Berhentilah menangis"

* * *

 **Love Of Fallen Leaves**

 **Chapter 9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Kedua obsidian yang semestinya terbias tajam nan angkuh itu, kini nyaris tak berpendar layaknya jati dirinya. Begitu redup, seakan menunjukkan sebuah penyesalan besar tersirat darinya saat memandang wanita yang masih terbaring lemah itu.

Tabib itu menghela nafas sejenak, "Beliau belum sadarkan diri Yang Mulia"

Jawabnya seraya meletakkan lilin aroma terapi, di sebrang ranjang Heechul.

"Aroma dan suasana yang tenang, akan membantunya memulihkan kesadaran dan suasana hati Yang Mulia Ibu Suri" gumam Tabib Choi, sebelum akhirnya memohon diri untuk meninggalkan ruangan megah itu.

Chanyeol terlihat gontai kala mendekati ranjang Ibunya dan terduduk lemas di sisinya. Ia sepenuhnya tau... kenyataan itu terlalu mengguncang perasaan Heechul, hingga berakibat sefatal ini.

Chanyeol beralih meraih tangan Heechul untuk di genggamnya

"Aku... benar-benar tak tau apapun Ibu"

Pria itu kembali menghela nafas sesak. Entah kemana Ia harus menentukan kakinya berpijak, dirinya masih bertahan dalam ruangan ini, menunggu Heechul membuka matanya.

Sementara Ia tau pasti, Baekhyun saat ini tengah memanggil-manggil mencari dirinya. Tapi rasanya... Ia menadadak tak memiliki nyali meninggalkan Ibunya untuk menemui bocah itu.

"Baekhyun..."

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **BRAKKK**

"ANDWAEE!" Seulgi menjambak kasar rambut dayang muda itu dan nyaris membentur-benturkannya di lantai jika saja Namjoon tak menahannya. Ia mendadak menggila, begitu mendengar penuturan dayang penyusup miliknya.

"BICARA APA KAU HAH! Hamil?! KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN PERCAYA!?" Ia mencekik dayang itu, dan menyentak tangan Namjoon untuk menyingkir. "Bocah itu tak akan menang dariku! Chanyeol milikku! ANDWAEEEE!" Jeritnya histeris, dan makin tak terkendali jika mengingat Baekhyun, terlebih hubungan Chanyeol dengan bocah itu. Membuatnya semakin naik pitam ingin melenyapkan apapun yang mengusiknya.

"SEULGI!" Sentak Namjoon geram, seraya mencengkeram kedua pundak kurus itu untuk menyadarkannya. "Kendalikan dirimu! Jika orang istana mendengarmu... kita celaka"

"A-ampuun Tuaaan.. Ampuni hambaa" Dayang yang kini berpenampilan acak-acakan itu merangkak dan memeluk erat-erat kedua kaki Namjoon. "Hamba hanya menyampaikan apa yang hamba dengar saat Tabib Choi memastikan kondisi anak itu. Ampuni hamba Tuaan" Mohon dayang itu, mencoba mencari perlindungan dan tak ingin diperlakukan semakin buruk oleh Ratu Silla itu.

Sementara Seulgi yang terengah akibat amarahnya itu mulai melemas dalam pelukan Namjoon dan menangis keras.

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu?"

Dayang itu semakin kekeuh memeluk kaki Namjoon dan mengangguk cepat. "N-nde...b-bahkan Y-yang Mulia Ibu Suri mendadak tak sadarkan diri Tuan" Jelas Dayang itu semakin berhati-hati dengan cara bicaranya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Hingga tiba-tiba saja, Seulgi berontak... berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan saudaranya

"Seulgi—

"Biar kubunuh bocah itu!"

"Yya!" Namjoon mengejarnya

"Aku tak akan membiarkan anak itu merebut Chanyeol dariku! aku akan membunuhnya!" Jeritnya seraya menyambar sebilah pisau di meja.

"SEULGI! APA KAU GILA!" Teriak Namjoon seraya menyentak pisau dari tangan Seulgi **'Praank'**

"Ya! Aku memang gila! bertahun-tahun aku menunggunya?! Hanya aku yang berhak memiliki Chanyeol! Pria itu milikku OPPAAAA!" Jeritnya frustasi, tubuhnya merosot dan terjerembab di kaki kakaknya, sama sekali tak bisa menerima... jika benar anak itu mengandung darah Chanyeol. Tapi hal gila macam apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini.

" ANDWAEEEEE! Dia Namjaaa! T-tidak Mungkin! AAAAAAAAH!" Seulgi kembali tak terkendali menjambak rambutnya sendiri membuat Namjoon semakin kewalahan mengendalikan Ratu yang masih terguncang itu.

"SEULGI!"

Namjoon merutuk keras, semestinya Ia memang tak peduli dengan perasaan adik perempuannya itu. Karna hanya tahta Sang Raja yang diincarnya. Tapi melihat satu-satunya senjatanya mendadak rapuh seperti ini tentu membuatnya harus memutar otak cepat. Jika Seulgi mendadak gila hanya karena hal ini, maka habislah pemberontakan yang sejak jauh hari di susunnya.

"Tenanglah... secepatnya kita lenyapkan anak itu"

Seulgi menadadak diam, dengan wajah penuh dengan lelehan hitam di pipinya. Ia mengerjap kala menatap Namjoon. "Benar... Oppa akan membunuhnya?" Lirihnya memelas, namun sesekali terkikik hambar.

"Ya... berhentilah seperti ini" Bujuk Namjoon sembari memeluk Seulgi.

Wanita itu pun meluruh dan menganggukkan kepala cepat. "Chanyeol hanya milikku Oppa" Isakknya

Pria itu hanya mengangguk dan mengelus rambut panjang Seulgi. Namun dalam diam Ia menyeringai tajam. _'Ya... milikmu yang cepat atau lambat akan ku lumpuhkan. Kau harus menjadikanku seorang Raja... Seulgi~ah'_ Batinnya

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ahjjus—sii"

Lagi.. Baekhyun kembali meronta dan memanggil serak. Meski nyatanya tubuh mungilnya telah tersungkur di lantai. Tapi anak itu tetap memaksakan diri, dengan merangkak menuju pintu kamar, tak peduli dayang pengasuhnya masih berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Tuan muda... ku mohon jangan seperti ini. tubuhmu masih lemah untuk—

"Ahjjussiiii!" Baekhyun menangis, kembali merangkak tertatih ingin menggapai pintu kamar itu dan berlari mencari Chanyeol.

Meski tak tau sebabnya, tapi melihat Chanyeol meninggalkannya tanpa berucap apapun... membuat batinnya mendadak kacau.

Sementara Je Ni hanya memejamkan mata miris melihatnya, Ya... Ia memang sepenuhnya memahami bagaimana perasaan anak itu saat ini.

Selepas jatuhnya Ibu Suri, Raja Silla itu mendadak berubah sikap. Sama sekali tak ingin menatap Baekhyun lebih-lebih menenangkannya seperti yang kerap Dia lakukan pada Baekhyun. Mungkinkah rasa paniknya karna Ibu Suri mendadak pingsan yang membuatnya berubah demikian?

Ah semoga saja...

Karena Ia tak berharap, Raja Silla itu merubah perangainya... selepas Ia tau kenyataan Baekhyun tengah mengandung.

 **GREB**

hingga tiba-tiba seorang pria mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, membuatnya tersenyum senang, menduga Chanyeol kembali.

Ia benar-benar ingin memekik kata 'Yang Mulia Raja'

Namun urung, begitu melihat pasti siapa pria itu. "T-Tuan Sehun" Gumamnya seraya menundukkan wajah.

"Hks...Ahjjussiiii!" Rengek Baekhyun, kedua tangannya menggapai-gapai di belakang punggung Sehun... berharap bisa keluar dari pintu kamar itu. Tapi percuma, Ia hanya bisa terisak dalam gendongan Pria itu tanpa bisa berlari mencari Chanyeol.

"Ssshh...Raja akan segera menemuimu. Jangan pergi kemanapun" Tenang Sehun, seraya mengelus kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya terisak dengan kepala bersandar lemas di pundak Sehun, Ia terlalu lelah menangis dan denyut pening itu semakin membuat tubuhnya melunglai payah..

"Ambil beberapa pakaian Baekhyun. Aku akan membawanya ke tempatku"

"N-ne?" Je Ni mengerjap bingung.

"Karena aku tak yakin, anak ini akan aman di sini" Gumam Sehun lirih, membuat dayang itu mengangguk mengerti. Lalu beranjak cepat mengemas beberapa pakaian milik Baekhyun.

.

.

.

* * *

"Jangan melepasnya, arrachi?" ujar Je Ni saat menyimpul kain hitam menyerupai mantel di tubuh Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum lembut melihat anak itu berhenti menangis dan terlihat mengangguk patuh. Sepertinya Sehun memang lihai membujuknya.

"Baekhyun akan bertemu dengan Ahjjusii?" Tanya Baekhyun pada pria yang masih menggedongnya itu, masih mempercayai ucapan Sehun, bahwa pria itu akan membawa dirinya menemui Chanyeol.

"Ya.. tentu saja" Gumam Sehun sembari menarik penutup kepala Baekhyun, hingga nyaris menutup wajah anak itu.

Baekhyun semakin meringkuk patuh, kala pria itu bergegas membawanya keluar dari kamar sang Raja. Membuat dayang yang masih bertahan di belakangnya itu kembali tersenyum getir.

Tak menduga, hal sepelik ini akan terjadi pada bocah lugu itu. Oh sungguh... Baekhyun masih tak menyadari petaka macam apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini. Bahaya semakin mengintainya... tak hanya dari pihak Seulgi. Tapi... mungkin sosok yang selama ini menjadi tempat berlindung paling aman, akan beralih menaruh dusta padanya. Bagaimanapun semua ini, berhubungan dengan kehormatan sang Raja.

Bukan tidak mungkin, kerajaan akan menyingkirkan Baekhyun demi nama baiknya.

.

.

"Buatlah jebakan, seolah Baekhyun memang tengah tertidur dalam kamar ini" Ujar Sehun menyentak lamunan dayang muda itu.

"J-jebakan?"

"Yang Mulia sepertinya tak akan kembali hari ini ... dan awasi setiap pergerakan di sekitar tempat ini" pesan Sehun pada salah satu mata-matanya itu, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar melangkah keluar. Membawa bocah yang masih meringkuk dalam gendongan bridalnya.

* * *

 **Sementara itu di tempat lain**

Seorang pria terlihat menerawang sendu pada tanah lapang di luar jendela kamarnya. sejenak Ia terkekeh... terdengar hambar begitu sadar tanah itu bukanlah miliknya seperti dulu. Ya... Goryeo telah berpaling dari kuasanya.

"Yang Mulia.." Seorang pria datang menghampirinya, segelas ramuan herbalpun Ia sajikan untuk Raja yang kini tak lagi bersinar...bahkan mungkin saat ini tak bergelar apapun karna negrinya milik Silla.

"Untuk apa kau membawa minuman itu kemari" Gumam Yonghwa tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Ramuan herbal ini akan membantu memulihkan kaki Yang Mulia"

Yonghwa tertawa keras.

"Buang saja...itu tak akan merubah apapun. Lihat... kaki kiriku masih saja lumpuh meski betahun-tahun lamanya kau telah memberi obat itu untukku"Yonghwa beralih menatap teduh Pria di sampingnya itu.

"Aku tak memiliki apapun lagi... tahta dan kekuasaan tak lagi kumiliki ... pergilah. Tak seharusnya kau bertahan seperti ini Kyuhyun" Ujar Yonghwa getir, dan semakin menyadari kelemahannya kala mengingat Baekhyun. Ya... Putra kecilnya yang hilang dan lebih dari lima tahun berselang, Ia sama sekali tak tau dimana Baekhyun sebenarnya. Meski rumor mengatakan Baekhyun telah tewas di tangan Raja Silla.

Pria itu tertegun. Berapa kali Raja Goryeo itu memaksanya meninggalkannya, Ia tetap bertahan pada kesetiannya. Semua tak pelak, karna semenjak Ia terlahir... dirinya telah bertopang pada kebaikan Goryeo, terutama Raja Yonghwa.

"Kyuhyun~ah.."

Panggil Yonghwa, membuat menteri itu terhenyak untuk menatapnya.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk langit. Bahkan merelakan diriku mati detik ini juga... jika aku bisa melihat putraku masih hidup" Yonghwa kembali tertunduk, bulir bening mulai merembas dan jatuh ke pangkuannya. Meratapi penyesalannya kala itu... Jika saja Ia bisa membawa Baekhyun pergi. Mungkin dirinya tak akan kehilangan Putra kecilnya itu.  
"Yang Mulia..." Kyuhyun turut menunduk, tak sampai hati bahkan terlalu sungkan melihat Raja yang selama ini dihormati dan diagungkannya itu...menjadi serapuh ini.

"Bawa ramuan itu... aku tak perlu meminum—

 **BRAKKK**

"Ahjjusi!"

Keduanya tersentak terkejut begitu pintu di dobrak kasar, dan seorang namja kecil berlari menghampirinya.

"Ahjjusii harus meminum obat ini!" Kekeuh bocah bernama Kyungsoo seraya menyodorkan secangkir ramuan herbal itu untuk Pamannya. Sedari tadi Ia memang bertahan di luar dan mendengar pembicaraan dua pria dewasa itu. "Ahjjusi berjanji akan melakukan apapun untuk langit bukan?! Ahjjusi harus sembuh dan bangkit!" Ucap Kyungsoo menggebu.

"K-kyungsoo?"

"Aku bersumpah! aku melihat Baekhyun! Dia masih hidup... percayalah padaku!"

.

.

.

* * *

 **~Silla~**

"Makanlah..." Bujuk Sehun, berusaha menyuapi Baekhyun. tapi anak itu lebih memilih memalingkan tubuh membelakanginya lalu menarik selimut. menjadikan kain tebal itu penutup wajah pucatnya.

"Di mana Ahjjusii?" Gumam Baekhyun lirih, berharap Ahjjusinya yang datang.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan, lebih dari 12 jam lamanya... anak itu bersamanya dan belum makan apapun. ia tak bisa membiarkannya seperti ini sementara anak itu tengah demam tinggi dan—'hamil'

"Dia akan menemuimu... percayalah"bujuk Sehun lagi, seraya menarik pelan pundak Baekhyun.

Dan benar saja, Baekhyun mulai luruh untuk menatapnya, tapi bukan untuk menyantap suapannya melainkan untuk menyakan suatu hal yang entah mengapa membuat dadanya sesak kala melihat wajah anak itu.

"Ahjjusi tidak datang karena membenciku?"

Pria yang selalu menunjukkan aksen dingin itu, mulai tersenyum tipis lalu menyeka air mata Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. "Tidak... Dia selalu melindungimu"

Baekhyun menundukkan wajah, terlihat kecewa... lalu kembali memalingkan tubuh dan mendekap erat bantalnya sendiri.

"Dia mencintaimu... Baekhyun" Lirih Sehun sembari mengelus kepala anak yang masih terisak lirih itu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ibu.."

Chanyeol tersentak dan begitu tergesa melangkah mendekati wanita yang mulai membuka kedua matanya itu.

"C-chanyeol~ah" Gumam Heechul lirih, namun wanita itu mendadak terbelalak dan memaksa bangkit dengan bertopang pada lengan Chanyeol.

Kedua matanya berusaha menelisik ke sekitar, terlihat gelisah bahkan ketakutan. Hingga setelahnya Ia menangkup wajah Raja Silla itu kala tak menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"D-dengarkan Ibu" Ujarnya gemetar. "Asingkan Baekhyun. J-jauhkan anak itu dari istana ini" Racaunya panik masih dengan menangkup wajah Chanyeol

Tak pelak membuat Raja Silla itu terbelalak nanar.

"Ibu-

"J-jauhkan Dia darimu! kau harus mendengar Ibumu!" Heechul mulai menjerit. Kembali terlihat kacau... kala mengingat penuturan tabib Choi. Sungguh mustahil anak itu mengandung, dan jika benar. ia tak akan sanggup menerka apa yang akan terjadi pada tahta Putranya.

Heechul semakin histeris, bahkan beberapa kali terlihat memukul punggung pria yang memeluknya itu dengan frustasi. Ia tak pernah sehancur ini sebelumnya, kasih sayangnya yang begitu saja dinodai olah kenyataan itu. Tentu membuatnya merasa dikhianati

Tak cukup hanya kasih sayang saja yang ia curahkan untuk anak itu. Tapi Ia pun mencintainya layaknya Baekhyun terlahir dari garis darah yang sama dengannya. Tapi mengapa semua hal yang dianggapnya petaka ini terjadi?

Bagaimana dengan nama baiknya? Mustahil seorang anak laki-laki memiliki rahim. dan Raja Silla sendiri yang menyetubuhi anak itu?

"Aku ibumu... dengarkan Ibu...Chanyeol~ah" lirih Heechul semakin terisak kala tak meyakini keputusannya sendiri. "Ibu tak akan membiarkanmu hancur. Ibu akan melindungimu"

Sementara Pria itu hanya diam terpaku. entahlah.. kemana Ia melihat pendiriannya saat ini.

Mungkinkah dirinya telah menjadi seorang pengecut?

Mengapa tak satupun kata terucap darinya? dan Chanyeol benar-benar tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri.

Raja Silla itu terlalu terkejut. Menyadari putaran takdir itu tengah mempermainkannya. Mendengar suatu yang mustahil hingga respon keras ibunya dan berujung dengan pilihan yang sulit itu.

Ia benar-benar tak tau harus berpegang pada hatinya atau menyerah begitu saja. Tapi—

"Hyung..."

Chanyeol terhenyak, terbangun dari lamunannya begitu seorang pria menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Ia sedikit menoleh, dan terlihat redup saat melihat pria tinggi itu.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikkannnya saja, dan berharap kau tak terusik dengan hal ini" Ujarnya merasa sungkan, Ia tak pernah melihat raut Chanyeol sebimbang ini sebelumnya. Tapi Sehun pun merasa tetap harus menyampaikannya pada Penguasa Silla itu.

"Katakan.." Singkat Chanyol.

"Anak itu—

Chanyeol terbelalak. Mungkin benar... Sehun belum mengusaikan kalimatnya. Tapi mendengar nada bicara itu, membuatnya yakin... Baekhyun tak baik-baik saja.

"Terus memanggilmu. Aku tak bisa membujuknya untuk makan... dan sekarang Dia kembali tak sadarkan di—

Sehun berjengit, melihat Raja Silla itu tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri. Lalu berlari begitu saja meninggalkan kamar Ibunya.

Sementara Heechul hanya meringkuk lalu kembali terisak diam. Ia tau, Chanyeol ingin menemui anak itu. Semestinya Ia menahannya... tapi entahlah nuraninya kembali mengiba, begitu mendengar ucapan Sehun.

Sesungguhnya Ia terpukul menyadari Chanyeol benar-benar menjalin hubungan terlarang itu. Tapi dirinyapun tak sampai hati membiarkan Baekhyun tersiksa seorang diri.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun.."

Panggil Chanyeol saat tiba di ambang pintunya, Ia begitu terengah dan tak sabaran ingin melihat anak itu. Tapi raut tegasnya mendadak kebas, saat menyadari ada yang salah dalam kamar ini. Membuatnya melangkah panik mendekati ranjangnya, lalu menyibak kasar selimut itu .

"Baekhyun—

Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak, melihat dibalik selimut itu hanya berisi tumpukan bantal. Kemana namja kecilnya?

"BAEKHYUN!" Teriaknya kalap, seraya mengacak ranjangnya... berharap bocah itu masih berada di atas tempat tidur itu. "BAEK—

"Hyung tenanglah"

Hingga Sehun datang dan berusaha menahan dirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Dimana Baekhyun?!" Geram Raja Silla itu, hendak mencengkeram kerah Sehun.

"Dia di tempatku"

Chanyeol tercengang... lalu menurunkan tangannya dengan gemetar. Nafasnya begitu terengah.. nyaris tak mampu mengendalikan amarahnya sendiri.

"Demi keselamatannya, aku membawa anak itu ke tempatku" Ulang Sehun lagi, mencoba memperjelas.

Membuat Raja Silla itu kembali gontai melangkah ke belakang.

Sungguh demi apapun itu, Ia benar-benar takut.

Kehilangan Baekhyun...

dan tak lama berselang, ia beranjak membawa langkahya menuju tempat Penasihat sekaligus panglima kerajaan itu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Baekhyun.." Panggilnya penuh sesal, begitu melihat bocah yang dirindukannya itu benar-benar terbaring pasi di hadapannya. Ia beralih beringsut mendekati ranjang dan merengkuh tubuh mungil itu.

"Bangunlah.."Bisiknya seraya mengelus pipi Baekhyun.

Tapi anak itu tetap terpejam, membuatnya menghela nafas sesak lebih lagi saat melihat bibir anak itu semakin memucat. Tak ada rona kemerahan yang kerap Ia lihat dari wajah menggemaskan itu.

"Hei... kau tak mendengarku?" Panggil Chanyeol lagi. Tetap memaksa membangunkan namja kecil itu. "Aku kemari untuk menemuimu... buka matamu"

Raja Silla itu semakin panik kala tak mendapatkan respon apapun. Ia benar-benar tak mengharapkan semua ini dari bocah itu. Oh ayolah... dimana celoteh menggemaskan dan jeritan rusuh yang kerap memanggilnya itu.

"Bangun" Chanyeol beralih mengangkat punggung anak itu, memaksanya untuk terduduk dan bersandar di dadanya. Apapun akan Ia lakukan, jika bisa membuat anak itu lekas membuka matanya.

"kau sudah memanggil tabib?" Ujarnya pada pria di belakangnya.

"Aku sudah memanggilnya, tapi lihat... tak ada satupun obat yang terminum" Jelas Sehun seraya menunjuk racikan herbal yang masih utuh di meja

Baekhyun sedari tadi tak sadarkan diri, baik tabib maupun Sehun sama sekali tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk meminumkan ramuan herbal itu, karena semua tumpah dengan percuma.

"Berikan obat itu padaku" Titah Chanyeol tiba-tiba, membuat Sehun mengerjap heran tapi tetap mengambilnya untuk Raja Silla itu.

Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih, Chanyeol menyesap ramuan herbal itu, sedikit mengernyit begitu rasa basa mulai menjalar di lidahnya.

Chanyeol beralih menekan dagu Baekhyun lalu dengan gerakan cepat Ia menyatukan bibir keduanya, sedikit mengangkat tengkuk Baekhyun hingga namja mungil itu menengadah dan menegak semua ramuan herbal yang mengalir dari mulutnya.

Sehun sedikit berdehem kaku melihat Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun seperti itu, meseki nyatanya Ia tau Raja itu hanya bermaksud menolong Baekhyun. Tapi entahlah... sedikit interaksi intens yang terlihat membuatnya canggung, ah! Ia tak pernah melihat yang seperti ini sebelumnya.

Sehun berjalan ke sudut kamarnya dan menyalakan lilin penerang, setidaknya Ia tak ingin mengusik Chanyeol saat ini. Lalu beranjak pergi,sepertinya memilih bermalam di ruangan yang lain.

.

.

Raja Silla itu kembali berdecak.

Masih tak ada respon berarti, namun tak membuat pria itu lekas berhenti. Ia kembali menyesap sisa ramuan dalam cawan itu. menampungnya dalam mulutnya lalu membaginya untuk Baekhyun.

Tampak sebagian ramuan itu meleleh mengenai leher Baekhyun, memaksa Chanyeol beralih cepat menekan dagu anak itu, hingga bibir mungilnya terbuka lebih lebar...dan memastikan Baekhyun menelan habis semua obatnya.

"Ugh!"

Namun tiba-tiba Baekhyun tersedak. Dan terbatuk hebat... ramuan herbal yang sebelumnya tertelanpun kembali keluar percuma dari sela bibirnya. "Uhukk! ugh!"

"Sshh.." Bisik Chanyeol, mengecup sayang puncak kepala anak itu lalu mendekapnya erat. Sedikit bernafas lega melihat Baekhyun mulai terbangun, walau dalam kondisi terbatuk payah seperti ini.

"Nghh~ Pa-hit" Baekhyun mengerang nyeri di dadanya, bahkan masih terengah paska batuk hebatnya.

Tapi tatapan pias itu mendadak mengerjap, lalu membulat lebar begitu menyadari pelukan hangat yang sangat dikenalnya itu,

Membujuknya mengangkat kepala ingin melihat ke atas. Lalu—

"Ahjjusii!" Pekiknya antusias.

Namja mungil itu memaksa bangkit dengan merambati lengan Chanyeol. Membuat pria itu berdecak cemas, melihat anak itu tertatih ingin bangkit. "Baekhyun berbaringlah jika—

 **GREBB**

Ucapannya tersendat, begitu sosok mungil itu memeluk erat lehernya, bahkan menumpukan kepalanya yang panas di pundaknya. Dan Ia bisa merasakan bahunya mulai terasa basah... sadar, anak itu menangis.

"Ahjjussi pergi lama sekali"

Chanyeol memejamkan mata, terasa perih mendengar anak itu mulai terisak parau seperti ini. Chanyeol tak berucap apapun, suaranya serasa tertelan sesak, dan Ia hanya mampu mengelus punggung sempit anak itu.

"Ahjjusi benci Baekhyun?"

Raja Silla itu terhenyak, memaksa menjauhkan pundak anak itu untuk menangkup wajah sembabnya, Ia menggeleng pelan berusaha meyakinkan namja kecilnya. "Tidak.." Bisiknya kemudian.

Bocah mungil itu hanya menunduk membiarkan air matanya kembali mengalir membasahi kedua tangan Chanyeol.

"Jika Ahjjusi pergi... bawa Baekhyun pergi juga. Ne?" Rengek Baekhyun sambil kembali memeluk leher pria kekar itu.

"..." Chanyeol kembali tak menjawab dan hanya memejamkan mata, dengan sesekali mencium lengan kecil yang masih melingkar erat di lehernya itu.

' _Benarkah... kau mengandung?'_ Batin Chanyeol, terlihat resah Begitu menduga... sesuatu yang lebih buruk mungkin akan terjadi pada Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Mmfh~ Mphh" lenguh anak itu, memejamkan mata pasrah kala bibir tebal itu mencumbunya, memainkan bibir dan saliva miliknya hingga sebagian meleleh dari sela-sela pagutan keduanya.

Bunyi kecipak ciuman itu masih terdengar kontras. menyulut nafsu pria itu untuk mengklaim bibir mungil Baekhyun lagi dan lagi...

"Nhhah~ ahhah" Engah Baekhyun begitu pria itu melepas pagutannya.

"Perlihatkan lehermu"Bisik Chanyeol sensual, membuat anak itu meremang lalu menengadah... memperllihatkan leher putihnya untuk Penguasa Silla itu.

"A-ahh" Desah Baekhyun begitu lidah basah itu mulai menggelitik perpotongan lehernya, mencumbunya basah dengan sesekali meninggaklan kissmark

lalu turun menggoda sebelah nipplenya. Membuat anak itu reflek meremas kepalanya dan menekannya, untuk semakin menghisap kuat ujung puting kecilnya.

"Ungh! L-lagi...ahjjuss~" Kepalanya mendongak, saat dua jari panjang itu melesak masuk ke dalam rektumnya. Merasakan dua jari yang mengganjal itu, mulai bergerak-gerak nikmat di dalam anusnya.

"Ackh!" Tubuhnya melengkung, menikmati Raja Silla itu menambah satu jari yang lain, dan menggerakkan keluar masuk tak beraturan bahkan hingga berkali-kali menumbuk titik manis dalam tubuh anak itu.

"Baekh~ " Desahnya saat mencumbu perut anak itu. dadanya sedikit berdesir... menyadari dalam perut itu terdapat gumpalan darahnya. Dan Dia hidup.

Sebelah tangannya terangkat, memijit pelan genital mungil itu sebelum akhirnya mengulumnya di dalam mulutnya. Sesaat menghisapnya lembut... lalu perlahan menguat hingga bisa Ia rasakan precum itu terperas dalam mulutnya.

"Emhh! Ah!...Ah—jjussii!"

.

.

"Anghh!"Baekhyun menjerit. Kala klimaks itu nyaris menyeruak.

Membuat Chanyaol semakin berhati-hati mengerakkan jarinya... tak ingin membuat guncangan berlebih yang bisa berdampak pada kandungan anak itu.

"Ahjussh~impfhhh! Mmmmhh!" Chanyeol mencium mesra bibir anak itu, membiarkannya menghisap dan menggigit bibir tebalnya... kala Baekhyun menyentak klimaksnya sendiri.

Ia menegang, terlalu terangsang ingin meyergap tubuh mungil itu. Tapi—

Melihat Baekhyun yang terengah dengan wajah sepasi itu. Memaksanya untuk menahan diri... Ia tak mungkin sampai hati menyetubuhi kekasih mungilnya. Sementara anak itu seringkih ini.

Terlebih... Baekhyun pun sepertinya telah jatuh terlelap. Karna lelah.

"Maafkan aku..." Bisiknya seraya mengangkat tengkuk Baekhyun, lalu kembali melumat bibir tpis itu hingga merah merekah.

 **Skip Time**

Waktu beranjak dini...

Terlalu senyap dan hanya menyisakan derik serangga malam di luar sana.

Semestinya... memang waktu tidur untuk sang Raja.

Tapi tidak untuk Chanyeol...

Raja Silla itu tetap bertahan, berdiri di tepi balkon... mengamati seorang bocah yang telah terlelap di dalam kamar itu.

Ia tak pernah menduga, meninggalkannya... akan membuat anak itu serapuh ini. Seakan Baekhyun memang tak bisa terlepas darinya.

Lantas..bagaimana jika sesuatu yang tak diinginkan itu terjadi?

Bagaimana jika kerajaan menentangnya?

Dan—Bagaimana jika Ia harus berpisah dengan anak itu?

"Hyung..."

Panggilan itu berhasil menyentak sadarnya, membuatnya menghela nafas. Entah berapa kali dalam sehari ini Ia terhanyut dalam semua prasangkanya sendiri.

Sehun berjalan mendekatinya. Terlihat mencurigakan, begitu pria itu membawa sebuah bungkusan di tangannya.

"Apa yang ada di tanganmu?"

"Aku terpaksa mengatakan semua ini Hyung"

Ujar Sehun tiba-tiba. Mengalihkan pertanyaan Chanyeol. Tak peduli... Raja Silla itu sebenarnya masih kacau dengan batinnya.

"Tapi Yang Mulia Ratu terlibat dalam rencana konspirasi yang akan dilakukan Namjoon. Pria itu menginginkan tahtamu. Jika mereka tau Baekhyun mengandung anakmu. Bukan tidak mungkin mereka akan kembali mencoba membunuh Baekhyun"

Chanyeol terbelalak lebar mendengarnya. Bukan karna rencana konspirasi yang ingin dilakukan Namjoon. Tapi Ia lebih terkejut dengan kalimat terakhir Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu kembali membunuh Baekhyun?"Gumamnya dengan wajah mengeras. Tidakkah itu berarti Seulgi dan kakaknya, pernah mencoba membunuh Baekhyun?

Sejenak Sehun terdiam. Sadar, Ia telah lepas bicara... tapi sebenarnya memang itu yang ingin disampaikannya pada Chanyeol sejak jauh hari

Hanya saja... Ia memang tengah menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk melugaskan semuanya.

dan mungkin ini memang saatnya, Penguasa Silla itu mengetahuinya

Sehun beralih menatap tajam Chanyeol. "Semula, aku tak menduga jika kematian dayang dan hilangnya Baekhyun 5 tahun silam berhubungan dengan rencana Namjoon"

Chanyeol terbelalak tak mengerti. apa hubungannya tahta miliknya dengan semua kasus itu?

"Raja adalah target sebenarnya. Namjoon berharap Ratu Seulgi mengandung anakmu, lalu tahtamu akan terbagi untuk putra mahkota. Karena itu akan menjadi gerbang bagi Namjoon merebut tahta itu. Namun semenjak kau membawa Baekhyun kemari. Rencana yang mereka buat mendadak kacau. Kau sama sekali tak mengalihkan perhatiannmu untuk Sang Ratu, melainkan hanya untuk Baekhyun"

Raja Silla itu menarik raut tegasnya, mulai menerka kemana arah pembicaraan penasihatnya itu.

"Dengan kata lain. Baekhyun adalah penghalang. Sejak itu mereka merombak ulang rencana dengan menyingkirkan penghalang itu... tapi—

Sehun beralih membuka bungkusan di tangannya dan mengeluarkan beberapa potong pakaian yang penuh noda darah kering, bahkan terlihat usang. "Rubah itu memijak jebakannya sendiri" Lanjut Sehun seraya menyeringai

"Pakaian ini—

Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Milik Namjoon, Dia gunakan saat membunuh dayang itu, darah dan keringat yang melekat dalam pakaian ini. Telah terbukti milik keduanya" lugas Sehun, meyakinkan.

"Tapi mengapa membunuh dayang itu?"

Sehun tersenyum, terlihat tajam begitu membaca pergerakan macam apa yang tengah dilakukan Namjoon kala itu. "Dayang itu adalah senjata untuk membunuh Baekhyun. Membujuk anak itu... lalu tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Menenggelamkannya di sungai. Tapi menyisakan dayang itu tetap hidup adalah ancaman. Lalu Namjoon membunuhnya untuk menghilangkan bukti"

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan pakaiannya. Kurasa Dia tak sebodoh itu meninggalkan barang seperti ini"

"Hamba merampasnya dari seorang pelayan, yang ingin membakar pakaian itu Yang Mulia"

Tiba-tiba seorang dayang muda menyela keduanya. dan membungkuk penuh hormat... membuat Chanyeol terbelalak lebar. "Kau—

"Je Ni adalah salah satu mata-mata milikku Hyung. Dia yang membantuku menguak kasus ini"

Sejenak Raja Silla itu terdiam. Terlalu takjub dengan pria muda di hadapannya saat ini. Tak menyesal Ia menumpukan semua rasa percayanya pada Sehun. Tak hanya kesetiannya... Tapi Pria muda itu benar-benar dapat Silla andalkan.

"Kau selalu membuatku terkesan ... Oh Sehun"

.

.

.

.

 **Di Tempat Lain**

"Lakukan tugasmu. Buat semua Rakyat Silla mengetahui aib itu... dan meyakini anak itu sebagai kutukan" Desis Namjoon pada seorang ahli perbintangan, memaksa pak tua itu menelan ancaman dan juga titah berbisa darinya. Tentu akan sangat mudah memanipulasi ramalan itu, jika ia memiliki kuasa seperti ini.

"B—Baik T-Tuan"

"Bagus! Lakukan saat ini juga"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Esoknya**

" **USIR ANAK ITU DARI SILLA!"**

" **BUANG MALA PETAKA ITU DARI SINI!"**

Silla mendadak gempar. Ribuan penduduknya mulai mengepung gerbang istana, saling bersahut dan berteriak. Bahkan beberapa membawa senjata kayu hingga senjata tajam. Mereka telah termakan asumsi yang tengah berkembang di tengah negrinya.

Meyakini, bahwa seorang anak laki-laki tengah mengandung. Dan itu membawa kutukan yang akan membawa wabah mematikan. Dia kutukan.

Kutukan yang masih bersemayam di dalam Istana

.

.

"Apa? apa yang sedang terjadi?!"Seorang menteri terlihat kalut kala melihat keluar dari balkon istana. Membuat Heechul yang kala itu mendengar hiruk pikuk tersebut, memaksa mendekati balkon.

"Ah Yang Mulia, sebaiknya anda jangan di sini karena—

"Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?" Heechul memaksa ingin melihat keluar, dan terbelalak tak percaya melihat semua rakyatnya berjajar seakan ingin menentang.

" **KAMI INGIN SELAMAT! USIR ANAK ITU DARI SINI!"**

" **ANAK ITU AIB SILLA!"**

" **YA! BUNUH ANAK ITU! BUNUH AIB ITU!"**

Teriakan demi teriakan semakin terdengar memekakkan. Membuat wanita itu melangkah gontai, bahkan nyaris terjatuh jika saja Menteri itu tidak menahannya. "Y-Yang Mulia"

Heechul menekan dadanya sendiri. "B—baekhyun" Gumamnya lirih. Ia tak menduga... kabar itu akan tersebar secepat ini hingga terdengar oleh rakyatnya.

Wanita itu bergegas berlari ke dalam istana, demi mencari Putranya.

.

.

.

.

"TIDAK IBU!" Teriak Chanyeol geram. Tak pernah sekalipun Ia menentang keputusan Ibunya, tapi kali ini...Ia tak bisa memenuhi kehendak Ibu Suri itu.

"Chanyeol! Semua ini demi kebaikanmu... demi nama baikmu, Baekhyun harus pergi dari—

"AKU RAJA DI SINI!" Sentak Chanyeol lagi, seraya memegang kedua pundak Ibunya. "Aku yang berkuasa Ibu... Aku tak akan meninggalkan anak itu. Ku mohon mengertilah" Ujar Chanyeol. Semakin merendahkan intonasi bicaranya. Berharap wanita itu memahaminya.

Tapi yang terlihat... **PLAKK**

"Kau lebih memilih hubungan terlarang itu dibandingkan Rakyatmu?! Dibandingkan Ibumu?!" Jerit Heechul setelah menyentak tamparannya. Ia beralih menarik tangan pemuda itu... di bawanya keluar hingga melihat apa yang terjadi di luar istananya.

Sementara dua sosok di balik pintu itu, tengah memadang picik... terlalu puas melihat semua berjalan di bawah kendalinya.

"Bagus Oppa! Semua rakyat bodoh itu termakan ramalan palsu kita!"

"Tsk! Aku bisa mengendalikan mereka, bukankah itu berarti aku yang sepantasnya menjadi Raja"

.

.

.

"Lihat mereka menentangmu! Mereka ingin melawanmu jika kau mempertahankan anak itu!"

Chanyeol memejamkan mata. Ya... Ia memang tau, maksud dari semua hujatan rakyat itu.

"Aku mencintai anak itu .. Ibu" Lirih Chanyeol. Semakin terdengar putus asa... kala tawa Baekhyun mulai memenuhi benaknya.

Heechul menatap nanar. Ia tak menginginkan semua ini, dan melihat Raja Silla itu mendadak selemah ini hanya karena perasaannya. itu bukanlah Chanyeol! Bukan putranya yang selalu dibanggakannya.

"B-baik—" Heechul tersedak ucapannya, memandang kecewa pada sosok Penguasa itu.

"Kau memang menginginkan negri ini hancur!" Ucapnya semakin tercekat.

"Dibandingkan melihatmu jatuh, aku lebih memilih MATI CHANYEOL!" Teriak Heechul sambil menarik sebuah anak panah dari seorang prajurit lalu mengarahakan ke dadanya sendiri

"I-IBU!"

"Chanyeol~ah" Heechul tetap mengarahkan anak panah itu di dadanya, seraya menatap pias putranya.

"Kau menginginkan diriku mati di sini, atau mengasingkan anak itu?!"

Chanyeol semakin kebas melihat darah mulai merembas dari kulit ibunya yang tergores. Wanita itu benar-benar tak bermain dengan ucapannya.

"HENTIKAN IBU!"

Heechul menggeleng, kekeuh menekan mata panah itu di dadanya. Demi apapun itu... Ia benar-benar tak ingin Putranya jatuh terpuruk. dengan perlawanan dari rakyatnya sendiri.

"Aku mendengarmu! Ku mohon hentikan!" Mohon Chanyeol semakin tak sanggup melihat Ibunya menyakiti diri seperti itu. dan begitu Heechul lengah...Chanyeol merampas anak panah itu lalu membuangnya jauh-jauh.

"Berjanjilah pada Ibu. Berjanjilah Chanyeol"

"..."

.

.

.

* * *

"A-ahjjusii!" Baekhyun menoleh panik mencari Chanyeol begitu beberapa dayang itu hendak menariknya untuk berjalan keluar.

"Mari Tuan Muda.." Bujuk salah seorang dayang.

"Aku tidak mau! aku ingin di sini bersama Ahjjusii!" Kekeuh Baekhyun seraya berjongkok. Bibir pucatnyapun terpout kesal. Terbiasa mempertahankan sikap manjanya di saat kesal.

" **CEPAT BAWA ANAK ITU KELUAR!"**

Tapi teriakan pengawal di luar menyentak beberapa dayang itu, hingga terpaksa menarik Baekhyun untuk berdiri dan mendorongnya berjalan keluar.

"Aku tidak mau! Jangan memaksaku!" Jerit Baekhyun. tapi percuma tubuh mungilnya sama sekali tak bisa melawan . Membuatnya tetap dipaksa ditarik keluar... meninggalkan paviliun itu.

"AHJJUSII!" Teriak Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol datang dan memukul semua dayang itu. Tapi pria itu tak kunjung datang membuatnya semakin menjerit jengkel. "JE NI! SEHUN AHJJUSIIII!" Teriaknya lagi.

"..."

tapi—

Tak satupun datang.

Dan ia tetap terseret mengikuti langkah tergesa semua dayang yang menggenggam tangannya itu.

 **KREAAAKKK**

Hingga pintu gerbang terbuka, Baekhyun reflek memejamkan mata silau... begitu bias mentari menerpa wajah pucatnya.

" _ **DIA ANAK ITU?! DIA KAH KUTUKAN ITU!"**_

Baekhyun mendadak berjengit, begitu mendengar teriakan riuh di depannya. Dan begitu membuka mata... bocah itu semakin ketakutan melihat ribuan orang memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh benci.

Baekhyun tak suka suasana ini, Ia memutar tubuh ingin kembali... dan di sanalah Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol berdiri di atas balkon Istana. Baekhyun tersenyum riang.

"AHJJUUUSIIII!" Panggilnya antusias, berharap Pria itu lekas turun dan membawanya kembali.

Namun pria itu hanya menatapnya. Lalu memutar tubuh membelakanginya... seakan memang tak pernah melihat dirinya atau bahkan menyadarinya.

"A-ahjjusi?" Gumam Baekhyun tak mengerti. Apa yang terjadi? Apa Pria itu tak mendengarnya? Atau mungkin dirinya memang tak terlihat?

"AHJJUSIIIIII!" Panggilnya lagi. Tapi pria itu tetap memberi punggungnya. Membuat bulir bening itu merosot cepat dari pelupuk matanya.

Baekyun tak bisa lagi memanggil, kala langkah kecilnya mulai tersendat-sendat, begitu dayang itu kembali memaksanya untuk berjalan. Hingga tiba-tiba... beberapa batuan kerikil terlempar ke arahnya. Baekhyun menciut ketakutan... mengapa semua orang dewasa itu berteriak dan melemparinya seperti ini?

.

 **GREB**

Tubuhnya terangkat, begitu seorang pria mengangkatnya bridal. "Sehun Ahjjusii" Gumamnya ketakutan sambil meremas kuat pakaian depan Sehun.

"Pejamkan matamu Tuan muda" Lalu seorang wanita berlari menghampirinya, menutup wajah dan tubuhnya dengan sebuah mantel besar.

Baekhyun tak melihat apapun selain hitam yang pekat. Merasakan Sehun bersama dayang pengasuhnya membawanya berlari di tengah teriakan dan hujatan orang-orang tak di kenal itu.

"A-ahjjusii"

.

.

...

"APA YANG MEREKA LAKUKAN?!" teriak Chanyeol geram begitu melihat semua rakyat itu melempari Baekhyun.

"YACK! HENTIKAN!"

Ia memaksa ingin turun, namun beberapa pengawal menahannya... karena itu akan membahayakan Raja itu.

"JANGAN MENYAKITINYA! HENTIKAAAN!"

.

"AARGGHHH! BAEKHYUN!"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Perbatasan Silla**

"Tuan... kita cukup jauh melangkah. Kemana kita membawa Tuan Muda Baekhyun?" Ujar Je Ni, sambil sesekali melirik bocah yang menggelayut pulas di punggung Sehun. Sedikit menghela nafas berat melihat luka gores di pelipisnya, akibat lemparan batu. Ah! Mengapa semua ini harus terjadi. Bahkan Baekhyun tak mengerti apapun dengan semua yang menimpanya.

Anak itu sama sekali tak berbuat salah apapun.

"Ke tempat dari seseorang yang ku kenal. Setidaknya... kita membawanya jauh dari Silla. Yang Mulia Raja tak ingin siapapun menyakitinya" Jawab Sehun sembari menelisik ke sekitar memastikan tak ada yang mengikutinya. Dan Dayang itu hanya mengangguk mematuhinya.

Tapi keduanya sama sekali tak menyadari sesosok pria mengikutinya semenjak Ia melangkah dari istana Silla.

Berjalan mengendap, menyusp semak dan pepohonan. Untuk mengikuti kemana Dia membawa anak itu.

Hingga tak berselang beberapa lama. Keduanya tiba di sebuah desa kecil tepat berada di perbatasan Silla. Terlihat beberapa anak kecil berlarian di halamannya.

Sehun mengendikkan dagu, mempersilakan dayang muda itu untuk melangkah lebih dulu.

"Hunnie..."

Tiba-tiba suara halus menyapa dari belakang, membuat keduanya menoleh cepat.

"Y-yeppeoh" Gumam Je Ni spontan. Dan terlihat kikuk kala namja berparas cantik itu mendekati keduanya.

"Siapa anak ini? Ah! Mengapa wajahnya sepucat ini?! Dia terluka? Cepat bawa anak ini masuk Hunnie!" Ujar namja itu bertubi-tubi. semakin cemas kala melihat luka gores di pelipis Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Cha... seperti ini lebih baik" Gumam Namja cantik itu, seraya mengikat anak rambut Baekhyun ke atas. Terlihat menggemaskan ...layaknya buah apel.

"Luhan.." Panggil sehun yang sedari tadi mengamatinya merawat Baekhyun.

"Ne..?"

"Bisakah aku mempercayakan anak ini padamu?"

Luhan mengernyit. Terlihat asing dengan raut cemas pria kekar itu. Ia tak pernah melihat Sehun seperti ini.

"Perlu kau ketahui. Anak ini menyimpan beban yang sangat berat. Tapi Dia sangat berharga untuk Yang Mulia Raja" Sehun menatap sendu Baekhyun, dan tersenyum tipis menyadari anak itu rupanya lebih banyak tidur. Membuat Luhan turut mengikuti arah pandangnya.

"Dan Dia sedang mengandung"

"Hm.. mengandung" Gumam Luhan spontan.

tapi kemudian. "APAA?! MENGANDUNG? T-TAPI DIA—

"Ya... hanya seorang bocah, dan namja" sergah Sehun memperjelas. Membuat Luhan kembali menelan rasa terkejutnya.

"Tapi itulah yang terjadi" Lanjut Sehun lagi.

Sejenak Luhan terdiam, lalu beralih menggenggam tangan Sehun. "Aku tak tau hal buruk macam apa yang terjadi pada anak ini dan Yang Mulia Raja. Tapi kau membawanya kemari mungkin untuk keselamatan anak ini. Kau tak perlu mencemaskannya... aku akan menjaga anak ini" Yakin Luhan sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih"

.

.

.

* * *

"Nnnh~"

Baekhyun menggeliat, terasa tak nyaman begitu kepalanya kembali berdenyut pening.

"Ah! kau terbangun Baekhyun" Luhan berjalan tergesa dan membantu anak itu untuk duduk. Membuat Baekhyun mengerjap bingung, melihat sosok asing itu.

"Kau belum mengenalku"Sahut Luhan cepat seraya meraih jemari mungil Baekhyun. "Namaku Luhan... mulai sekarang aku yang akan menemanimu"

"Dimana Ahjjusi?"

Luhan mengernyit. "Ahjjusi?"

Baekhyun menatap pias, lalu memkasa ingin turun dari ranjang. "Aku ingin bertemu Ahjjusi"

"T-tunggu Baekhyun"

"Hks... aku ingin bertemu Ahjjusi!"

"Baekhyun...perhatikan langkah—

 **BRUGH**

Baekhyun tersungkur, begitu tersandung kakinya sendiri. Tapi anak itu tetap memaksa beringsut bangkit... merangkak mendekati pintu.

Dan begitu membukanya—

 **BRAKK**

Semua terasa asing, ini bukan Istana tempatnya bermain dan berlari...Baekhyun tak mengenal tempat ini. Mengapa dirinya tiba-tiba di sini?

"Hks~ AHJJUSIIIIII!"

.

.

.

* * *

 **~Silla~**

 **DEG**

Chanyeol spontan memegang dadanya sendiri, merasakan degupan kencang itu tiba-tiba menyeruak. Rasa yang sama... ketika Baekhyun memanggilnya. Raja Silla itu melangkah keluar membiarkan deru angin malam menerpa wajah tegasnya.

Ia terkekeh hambar, sambil menutup wajah. Bahkan saat anak itu tak lagi di sini pun... Ia masih merasakan kehadirannya.

"Apa kau memanggilku?" Gumamnya serak saat memandang langit malam yang pekat itu."Bersabarlah..."

"Lalu hanya ada kau dan aku Baekhyun~ah" Gumamnya lagi, seakan memang tengah bicara dengan namja kecilnya.

.

.

.

 **Dua Hari Kemudian**

"Sungguh suatu kehormatan. Yang Mulia Raja Memanggilku kemari" Namjoon membungkuk penuh percaya diri dan terlihat bangga, di hadapan semua petinggi kerajaan itu, merasa yakin... Istana akan memberinya penghargaan atas jasanya mengendalikan situasi dan menenangkan semua rakyat Silla.

Chanyeol terkekeh, sedikit menyembunyikan simpul seringai itu di sudut bibirnya.

"Mari bersulang kakak ipar" Ujar Chanyeol dari atas singgasana itu, sambil mengangkat cangkir berisi tuak mahal miliknya. Dan semua orang dalam ruangan itu saling terbahak riuh menyambut Raja, yakin hari ini adalah pesta sebagai ucapan terima kasih sang Raja untuk Kakak Iparnya.

Tentu Namjoon dengan senang hati menjamu dan mengangkat cangkir gioknya sendiri untuk bersulang. Terlalu senang melihat Seulgi, Ibu Suri dan Raja itu tertawa seperti ini. Ah! Semua semakin berjalan di bawah kendalinya.

"Aku memang mengadakan pesta ini, khusus untukmu... Kakak Ipar"

Seulgi melirik Chanyeol lalu tersenyum lebar, merasa yakin... Raja Silla itu telah menerimanya.

"Ah! Aku menghormati kebesaran hatimu Yang Mulia" Jawab Namjoon berpura sungkan.

"Ya... sebuah pesta" Chanyeol menatap tajam pria yang masih terbuai dalam kesenangannya itu. "Untuk mengakhiri muslihatmu"

Semua mendadak hening, seakan tercekat dengan kalimat sang Raja. Hingga beberapa saat setelahnya semua saling betukar pandang, tak mengerti. Apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya.

Lalu Namjoon tertawa keras, memecah hening yang canggung itu. "Ah! Yang Mulia memang lihai dalam bercanda"

Chanyeol berdecih. "Tangkap Dia!"

"Chanyeol~ah Apa yang terjadi?" Panik Heechul

Semua mendadak rusuh, begitu ratusan pengawal dan prajurit mengepung. Membuat semua tamu penting itu panik bahkan beberapa berteriak ketakutan.

"A-apa!? Apa maksud semua ini?!" Teriak Namjoon tak terima begitu tangannya dicekal.

"Kau ditangkap atas rencana pemberontakan" Sehun berjalan menghadang dengan pedang terhunus kedepan.

"Pemberontakan? Hahah?! Kalian bercanda?! Aku kerabat Raja... mana mungkin—

 **BRUGH**

Kedua matanya terbelalak begitu melihat seorang pria bersimpuh dengan tangan terikat. "Kami menangkap pemimpin pasukanmu" Lugas Sehun, seraya menjambak kuat rambut pemimpin pasukan ilegal itu. Menunjukkan wajah belurnya kepada Namjoon.

Namjoon meneguk ludah payah, mengapa ini terjadi. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa menangkapnya?! dan begitu menoleh ke belakang Ia kembali dikejutkan dengan ratusan pasukan pemberontak dan pembunuh bayaran miliknya telah lumpuh terikat.

"Pembunuhan seorang Dayang 5 tahun silam, dan percobaan pembunuhan Tuan Muda Baekhyun" Ujar Sehun semakin lantang.

"Apa?! Aku tidak—

Ucapan Namjoon bagai tersedak begitu saja, kala beberapa pengawal kerajaan itu menunjukkan pakaian miliknya yang penuh denga noda darah. "Pakaian ini penuh dengan keringat dan darah Dayang itu. Kau terbukti membunuhnya"

"..."

Seulgi mendadak gemetar, tak menduga di hari yang cerah tanpa bocah penganggu itu. Kakaknya tiba-tiba tertangkap basah seperti ini. Ia berjalan tergopoh untuk menghindar...memanfaatkan situasi tegang itu untuk melarikan diri.

"Dan kau terbukti. Mengancam Peramal Shin... untuk memalsukan kesaksian ramalan ahli perbintangan! menyebar rumor palsu di tengah Rakyat Silla!" Suara Sehun kembali memecah semua riuh itu.

Namjoon semakin melemas, di hadapan semua petinggi dan perwakilan rakyat Silla itu... dirinya hancur. Apa yang terjadi? bukankah semua telah berjalan sesuai rencananya?!

"Hukum mati" Pungkas Sehun

"TIDAK! YANG MULIA HAMBA MOHON AMPUNI HAMBA!"

"Bawa Dia" Singkat Chanyeol tanpa sudi melihat pria yang masih meronta memohon padanya itu

"TIDAAAAAAKKKKK!"

.

.

.

* * *

Malam telah menjelang, namun tak surut begitu penerang berpendar memenuhi Silla. Menjadi pengiring bagi rakyat menuju Istana, tentu saja untuk mendengar ramalan ahli perbintangan Istana. Setiap bulan, hal ini menjadi ritual penting bagi mereka.

"Kau bisa membaca ramalan itu sekarang" Titah Chanyeol, mempersilakan ahli perbintangan itu memaparkan ramalannya di hadapan ribuan rakyat Silla. "Baik Yang Mulia"

Sejenak Peramal itu melihat kesekitar, terlihat mengangkat wibawa kala memadang bintang di langit. "Silla tengah berbahagia. Semua keberuntungan dan kemakmuran itu tengah berpihak pada Silla. Bintang yang berkelip terang di sisi bintang Yang Mulia Raja, menjadi pengikat semua kejayaan itu"

Tak pelak apa yang disampaikan peramal itu, membuat semua rakyat sila bersorai senang. tak terkecuali para petinggi kerajaan itu.

"Peramal Shin, bukankah selama ini hanya bintang Yang Mulia Raja Saja yang bersinar, lantas apa maksud bintang lain yang berkelip terang itu?" Tanya Heechul, merasa penasaran dengan maksud tersirat peramal itu.

"Bintang lain yang berkelip terang itu adalah Putra dari Yang Mulia Raja. Dengan kata lain... saat ini Istri Yang Mulia Raja tengah mengandung"

Baik Heechul maupun Chanyeol terlihat tergagap mendengarnya. Mereka tau pasti... itu bukanlah Seulgi, bukan Ratu ataupun istri Raja yang dimaksud peramal itu.

Melainkan—

Baekhyun yang tengah mengandung saat ini.

Jadi mungkinkah itu berarti—

 **Brugh**

Heechul jatuh terduduk. Membuat para dayang itu berlari panik menghampirinya. "Y-yang Muliaaa"

"B-baekhyun! A-apa yang telah kulakukan padanya?!" Isak Heechul histeris dengan tangan menutup wajahnya. Ia tak tau jika keraguannya kala itu, akan berujung penyesalan seperti ini. Semestinya Ia mengikuti hati kecilnya, bukan pada keangkuhan atas nama baik keluarganya.

"Baekhyuuun hks...maafkan Halmeonii"

.

.

.

.

"C-chanyeol~ah"

Heechul perlahan mendekat. Terlihat ragu saat melihat Raja yang masih memandang keluar dari balkon istananya.

"Ibu lihat... siapa yang patut Ibu curigai sebenarnya. Ibu memaksaku melepaskannya" Chanyeol beralih melangkah meninggalkan wanita itu. Membuat Ibu Suri itu tertunduk penuh sesal... membenarkan semua ucapan Pria itu.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Esoknya**

"Baekhyun?" Luhan terlihat panik mendekati anak itu. Sedari tadi Baekhyun meringis dengan tangan tak pernah berhenti memegangi perutnya sendiri.

"Unghh..."

"Apa kau mual?"

Namja mungil itu menggeleng, lalu kembali merintih tak nyaman di hadapannya.

"Ah... mungkin karena kau terlalu lama berbaring di ranjang" Gumamnya seraya mengelus kepala anak itu. "Ada baiknya jika aku mengajakmu berjalan di luar. Kau tau... udara pagi ini sangat segar" Bujuknya.

Dan benar saja, Baekhyun menatap padanya lalu mengerjap.

"Ahjjusi juga di sana?" Celotehnya kemudian.

Membuat pemuda cantik itu menghela nafas getir. Mungkinkah Baekhyun terbiasa bersama sang Raja... hingga Baekhyun terlihat tersiksa menahan diri seperti ini. Ia tau... anak itu pasti sangat merindukan sosok yang dipanggilnya Ahjjusi itu.

"Hmm... mungkin kau akan menemukan hal menarik" Jawab Luhan mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun.

Anak itu hanya tertunduk murung, namun tetap mengikutinya... ah ini lebih baik dibandingkan Baekhyun terisak setiap malamnya.

"Cha... berpeganglah padaku, jika kau lelah berjalan"

.

.

.

Detik berganti menit terus berputar menjadi jam, dan tanpa terasa terik mentari mulai menyingsing semua embun pagi itu.

"Kau lelah?"

"Uhm.." Gumam Baekhyun

membuat Luhan beralih membimbing Baekhyun untuk duduk di tepi danau kecil, membiarkannya terkikik kala melihat semua ikan di danau itu.

"Masukkan kakimu ke dalam... mereka akan menari di sekitar kakimu"

"..." Baekhyun mengernyit lalu menatap Luhan tak percaya.

"Coba saja"Bujuk Luhan.

Baekhyun mulai memasukkan kakinya secara perlahan, merendam sebagian kaki ramping itu ke dalam danau.

Pekikkan antusiasnya pun pecah begitu saja. Melihat ikan-ikan kecil itu mendekat lalu menggelitik kakinya... seperti tengah menari. "Ahaahahaha"

"Lihat... mereka sangat lucu bukan?" Kekeh Luhan. sangat antusias melihat tawa manis bocah menggemaskan itu.

.

.

"Luhan Hyung...haus" Rengek Baekhyun seraya mengguncang lengan kurus pemuda itu.

Luhan tertawa lalu mengacak gemas, surai hitam Baekhyun. "Baiklah tunggu di sini... aku akan kembali membawa minuman segar hanya untukmu" Ujarnya setengah bercanda.

"Umh!" Baekhyun mengangguk patuh lalu kembali mengayun kakinya di dalam air, menggoda semua ikan-ikan kecil yang tengah bermain bersamanya itu.

.

"Pangeran..."

Namun suara seseorang tiba-tiba membuatnya berjengit.

Baekhyun menoleh dan mengerjap pada sosok itu. Tapi siapa yang dipanggil?

Pangeran siapa yang dimaksud itu.

Pria itu tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati bocah yang masih kebingungan di hadapannya.

"Ahjjusi mencari pangeran? tapi di sini tak ada pangeran. Aku tak melihatnya" Ujar Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibir.

"Kaulah pangeran itu"

Baekhyun kembali mengangkat wajah, memandang curiga pada sosok berwajah pucat di hadapannya.

"Kau siapa?"

"Baekhyuuuunnnn!"

Baekhyun mendadak membulatkan mata, begitu mendengar suara seorang bocah. Siapa yang mengenalnya di tempat seperti ini? dan semakin merasa tak asing begitu bocah itu benar-benar muncul di hadapannya. Dia sosok yang Ia tabrak kala itu, tapi mengapa anak itu di sini?

"Ah! Aku benar-benar tak salah lihat! Dia memang Baekhyun!" Jerit bocah itu dengan mata membulat penuh binar. "Kyuhyun Ahjjusi! Lihat! Dia memang Baekhyun! Seharusnya kau mempercayaiku sejak dulu!" Omel Kyungsoo seraya berkacak pinggang.

Pria bernama Kyuhyun itu hanya tersenyum mengiyakan, lalu beralih menatap Baekhyun. "Aku mengikuti dua sosok yang membawamu kemari... Pangeran"

Seakan dihadapkan dengan suatu hal yang asing, Baekhyun terlihat menciut ketakutan. Ia benar-benar tak mengenal dua sosok itu barang sedikitpun. Tapi mengapa mereka mengetahui namanya.

Ya! tak satupun tau... Seulgi yang mendorong Baekhyun di sungai kala itu. Sebenarnya meninggalkan cidera di kepala Baekhyun. Hingga sebagian memori masa kecilnya perlahan terhapus... hanya Chanyeol dan kesehariannya di Silla yang mungkin tersimpan.

"S-siapa kalian?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Raut Baekhyun tak berbohong. Anak itu benar-benar tak mengenalinya. Mungkinkah suatu kecelakaan terjadi hingga membuat anak itu lupa ingatan?

"Yyaa! kau melupakanku?! aku yang selalu bermain bersamamu! Kau selalu merebut mainanku!" Pekik Kyungsoo

Membuat Baekhyun terbelalak kesal. "Anniyaa! Kau yang selalu merebut mainanku! Kyungsoo!"

 **DEG**

Baekhyun reflek menutup bibir. Merasa ia kerap menyerukan racauan kesal itu untuk seseorang. Tapi siapa?

"Yya! apa ini? kau mengingatku! Aiiissshh jangan berpura-pura tak mengenalku!"

"T-tapi aku tak mengenalmu"

"Mwo? Kau baru saja memanggil namaku!"

Baekhyun membulatkan mata."Kau Kyungsoo?"

"Tentu saja Aku Kyungsoo!"

sementara Kyuhyun terlihat memijit pelipisnya, racauan dua bocah itu seakan kembali membawanya ke masa lampau. Dimana jeritan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kerap memenuhi Goryeo.

"Pangeran... Yang Mulia sangat merindukan anda"

"Y-yang Mulia?"

"Ayahmu pabbo!" Sergah Kyungsoo. Semakin tak tahan ingin menggulat namja kecil itu, ah Ia rindu bermain dengan Baekhyun.

"Ayahku?" Baekhyun memegang kepalanya, kembali mengingat bisikan Chanyeol kala itu.

"Tapi ayahku seorang pembunuh"

Kyungsoo menganga lebar mendengarnya, gurauan macam apa lagi yang kini dikatakan Baekhyun. Sebelumnya lupa akan dirinya dan kini menganggap Ayahnya seorang pembunuh.

"Hei! kau bermimpi? Tak sepantasnya kau memanggil Ayahmu yang sedang sakit pembunuh!"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, menahan tangan Kyungsoo untuk tak menyudutkan Baekhyun, karena Ia tau...anak itu sama sekali tak berbohong saat ini.

"Kajja... pulang. Kami semua menunggumu" Bujuk Kyuhyun pada anak itu.

Sementara Baekhyun masih mencerna ucapan Kyungsoo beberapa saat yang lalu. "A-ayah?"

"Ya, Dia menantimu... Yang Mulia sangat menyayangimu"

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun.. lihat apa yang ku ba—

Semua buah itu mendadak berjatuhan dari tangannya. Luhan terbelalak gemetar melihat siluet seseorang membawa Baekhyun pergi. Siapa Dia? Mungkinkah pria itu menculik Baekhyun dan mencelakainya?

"T-Tunggu! LEPASKAN ANAK ITU!" Teriak Luhan seraya mengejar pria tinggi itu.

.

"BAEKHYUN! TUNGGU!"

.

.

.

 **To Be Cont~...**

.

.

Next Chapt

"Di mana Baekhyun?" Sehun mengguncang bahu ramping itu, merasa tak tenang dengan mimik wajah namja cantik itu.

"LUHAN!" Bentak Sehun.

"Keluarganya membawanya kembali" Lirih Luhan dengan wajah tertunduk.

"A-apa?"

"Maafkan hamba Yang Mulia"

.

.

"Yong Hwa...Ku mohon"

"Jauhi Putraku"

"Tapi Baekhyun mengandung anakku!"

.

.

.

.

Halooohaaaa annyeeonng Chingu sayaaaaang, Gloomy hadir bawa ch 9. (T_T was-was takut dihapus lagi sama ffn)

IG : Gloomy_rosemary

Okeh sesuai permintaaan terbanyak, yang update ini duluan wehehe.

Clear ya masalahnya Namjoon, Ehh~ tapi Seulgi gimana tuh,

.

Yeayy akhirnya Baek kembali kepda ayahnya! (berita bagus atau buruk?)

Ok! Gloomy mau bagi-bagi cokelat nih (seriusan!) jawab pertanyaannya

 **-Berapa usia Raja Silla?**

Reviewer yang beruntung akan diumumkan di update an berikutnya. (Jgn lupa cek PM)

Ok seperti biasa, Gloomy akan mencantumkan setiap nama reviewer di ch sebelumnya.

 **LightPhoenix614, Dian Rizky226 ,Shantisolekah9, AlexandraLexa , Sattriaananta , Byunsilb c , Shengmin137, Glowy'sBae , CussonsBaekby , yuanitadian99 , restikadena90 , ChanChuBaek , 90Rahmayani , Adndpwh , dwi yuliantipcy , AidakaZi , Macchiato Chwang , momomay , Tiara696 , lee da rii , raeheepark6104, , SMLming, korocbhs6104, deppsoohh, LyWoo, baekkumaa, chanbaek3769, cutie31 , Dyeo0102 , isfahunnie , jeyjong , aruni bukan arumi , Salsabila505 , knightwalker314 , MadeDyahD , Freakyducky04, shantisolekah9, Keiko Yummina, chanbaekssi , Lussia Archery , shin rae s , chanxlatifaxbaek , PRISNA CHO , BananaOhbanana , Zyumi , Anisya Kinanti , daeri2124, lula, knightwalker314 , bee , gajah cantik , inchan88 , Yeolliebee, MinJ7, selepy , Bbuing521, inspirit7starlight , Eun810 , chan92 , lovebaekhyun , viantika , juanie , mons'cbhs'kjd , yehet98 , korocbhs6104, Ricon65 , realbaek21, yousee , viaCBHS, lee da rii , socloverqua , Novianti , Incandescence7 , park yeolna , fttrn, LUDLUD, metroxylon, veraparkhyun , Park RinHyun-Uchiha, kamiliya, booyaamii , shinshiren , n3208007 , galuhnoph, babybaek , Bbuing, ByunniChen, yulis443 , len , CHANBAEK , pongpongi, Ocan , veraparkhyun, jjaeseopj , Viyomi , meliarisky7, babybyunbee , ChanBaekGAY , xiaolu, annayanna, vkeyzia23, yousee , taikuda, beepeonyy , daebaektaeluv , SNF, sehunluhan0905 , Aerellia, e-elia , annahkyungie , aruni bukan arumi , narsih hamdan , Baek13erry , PeterChan , dan All Guest**

Gomawoooooo sudah review di ch sebelumya, yang belum di sebutin ingatkan gloomy yaa

Annyeeeooong

Saraaaaaaanghaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	10. Chapter 10

**Main Cast : Chanyeol X Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast : Temukan di dalamnya :)**

 **Disclaimer : fic ini pure milik Gloomy Rosemarry aka Cupid KM**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

.

"Baekhyun.. lihat apa yang ku ba—

Semua buah itu mendadak berjatuhan dari tangannya. Luhan terbelalak gemetar melihat siluet seseorang membawa Baekhyun pergi. Siapa Dia? Mungkinkah pria itu menculik Baekhyun dan mencelakainya?

"T-Tunggu! LEPASKAN ANAK ITU!" Teriak Luhan seraya mengejar pria tinggi itu.

.

.

"BAEKHYUN! TUNGGU!"

* * *

 **Love Of Fallen Leaves**

 **Chapter 10**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"BAEKHYUN!"

Panggilnya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, semakin terdengar serak... kala tubuh kurusnya memaksa berlari lebih cepat, berharap jerihnya kali ini tak sia-sia.

Oh sungguh!bagaimana mungkin dirinya selengah ini, meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri dan lihat kini!

Pria asing membawanya pergi begitu saja,

Bagaimana jika pria itu pembunuh bayaran atau mungkin mata-mata yang ingin melenyapkan janin itu?! rutuk Luhan, semakin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri

"YACK! BERHENTI!"

.

.

.

.

"Lima tahun berselang tanpa kami tau kabar Pangeran, mungkinkah sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi?" Gumam Kyuhyun sedikit bersenda pada bocah yang kini menggelayut di punggung lebarnya. sementara seorang bocah mungil lainnya, tampak mencengkeram ujung pakaiannya dan mengekor kemanapun dirinya pergi.

Baekhyun sempat terdiam, tertegun akan kalimat yang sebenarnya tak terlalu lugas Ia pahami. "Ahjjussi pergi" lirih Baekhyun, menganggap itu adalah hal paling buruk yang terjadi padanya, Ia kembali menatap redup, saat mengingat pria yang selalu bersamanya itu, kini tak lagi menggenggam tangan kecilnya. Bahkan Baekhyun tak tau, dimana Chanyeol saat ini. Dirinya yang mendadak ditinggalkan ataukah sesuatu yang lain telah terjadi pada Ahjussinya.

Kyuhyun mengernyit curiga. "Ahjjussi?" gumamnya sedikit menoleh ke belakang. Dan Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepala pelan.

"Chan—yeol Ahjjussi" Jelas Baekhyun.

 **DEG**

Kyuhyun mendadak menghentikan langkahnya, dan makin tercengang melihat anak itu merangkul erat lehernya bahkan menenggelamkan wajah pucat itu di tengkuknya, seakan menjadikan dirinya pengganti dari visual seseorang.

Tapi mengapa Chanyeol?! bukankah Dia Raja—

 _ **("—hyun!")**_

Kyungsoo berjengit, lalu menarik-narik tangan Kyuhyun. "Ahjjusi... mendengarnya?" Ujar Kyungsoo waspada, memaksa pria tinggi itu untuk memasang pendengarannya. "Ahjjussi mendengar suara seseorang?" Ulang Kyungsoo lagi, sambil menengadah menatap Kyuhyun.

 _ **("Baekhyun!")**_

Baekhyun mengerjap cepat, ia mengenal suara samar itu. "Luhan Hyung" gumamnya spontan. Dan memaksa menoleh ke belakang

Tampak... jauh di ujung hutan itu, seorang namja kurus... berlari payah merangsak semak belukar di sekitarnya.

"Hyung!" Pekik Baekhyun.

"Ahjjusii! itu Luhan Hyung!" Teriak Baekhyun lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun, hingga pria dewasa itu memutar tubuh demi melihat siluet pria cantik yang dimaksud Baekhyun.

Kyuhyun mengernyit, memandang was-was pada sosok yang mulai mendekatinya... dan terlihat penuh amarah itu.

"S-SIAPA KAU?!" Jerit Luhan pada akhirnya, sebatang kayu kering pun tergenggam kuat di tangannya. Siap Ia gunakan untuk memukul,jika sewaktu-waktu terancam.

"L-LEPASKAN ANAK ITU!" Sentaknya lagi pada Kyuhyun, bahkan semakin berang mengangkat batang kayu kering itu.

"Ah... sepertinya kau mengambil sudut pandang yang salah Tuan" Ujar Kyuhyun sedikit menunjukkan aksen formalnya. Sejenak Ia menajamkan mata, membaca lekat bahasa tubuh dan raut panik itu. Ia tau... pria berparas manis di hadapannya kini, sepertinya sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya menjemput anak ini"Tukas Kyuhyun lagi, membuat Luhan terhenyak.

"Menjemputnya?" manik rubah Luhan mulai menelisik lekat, hingga mendadak terbelalak begitu menyadari pakaian asing yang dikenakan pria itu. Bukan milik Silla, melainkan—

"G-goryeo?" Gagap Luhan, semakin mencengkeram kuat senjata kayunya.

"K-kalian ingin menculiknya untuk menuntut balas?! anak ini sama sekali tak ada sangkut paut dalam dendam kalian! Lepaskan Dia!"

"Ikutlah bersama kami" Sergah Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum ramah. "Dan kau akan tau semuanya, bahkan jati diri anak ini sebenarnya" ujarnya lagi sembari memutar tubuh untuk kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

sementara Baekhyun hanya diam menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik punggung lebar itu, terlalu ciut melihat Luhan tiba-tiba semarah itu bahkan hingga membawa senjata kayu.

"Tapi kau—

Luhan terdiam, melihat bagaimana cara pria itu memperlakukan Baekhyun dan seorang bocah mungil yang mengikutinya. Mungkin pria itu memang bukan sosok yang berperangai buruk.

"Haruskah aku mengikuti orang ini?"

.

.

* * *

 **Silla**

Hanya terdiam meresap hening disekitarnya, obsidian yang selalu menatap angkuh itu... kini seakan kehilangan biasnya. Menatap redup pada ranjang besar tak bertuan di sudut kamar.

Masih lekat Ia rasakan, bagaimana sosok mungil yang kerap memenuhi hatinya itu merengek dan melompat-lomat rusuh untuk mengusiknya.

Bahkan tawa kecilnya pun...seakan tak pernah hilang dalam benaknya.

Ia reflek menyimpul senyum.

Ah! Raja Silla itu hanya seorang diri di kamar ini. Dan senyumnya mungkin bentuk rindu untuk sosok yang kini jauh dari pandangannya.

Hingga tiba-tiba seseorang memasuki kamar yang terbuka itu, dan memanggilnya pelan.

"Hyung.. hingga saat ini Yang Mulia Ratu—

"Kita menjemput anak itu sekarang" Sergah Chanyeol, membuat panglima kerajaan itu hanya menghela nafas pelan. Rasanya, isi kepala Chanyeol hanya dipenuhi oleh Baekhyun. Semua akan terucap percuma jika itu bukan tentang Baekhyun.

"Ini sudah terlalu larut. Akan lebih baik jika kita melakukan perjalanan esok hari Hyu—

"Esok hari?" Chanyeol menatap Sehun jengah. "Aku tak memilki waktu selama itu. Persiapkan dirimu, aku ingin menjemputnya sekarang" Tukas Chanyeol seraya berlalu meninggalkan kamar megah itu. Ia merasa semakin tak sabaran ingin memacu kuda hitamnya untuk mencapai perbatasan Silla. Tentu saja, karena di tempat itu, Ia bisa merengkuh namja kecilnya.

"Tapi butuh waktu 2 hari untuk—

Sehun kembali menelan ucapannya sendiri, begitu sadar Chanyeol telah menghilang di balik pintu. membuatnya berdecak pelan, tidakkah Raja Silla itu mendadak memiliki pribadi kekanakan?

Dan Ia tak bisa mengelak apapun, jika Penguasa Silla itu sendiri yang berkehendak.

.

.

* * *

"I-ini.." Luhan tergagap, begitu memijakkan kaki di penghujung hutan itu. Banyak Ia lihat perapian dan beberapa lalu lalang di sekitar. Luhan tau itu sebuah desa kecil... tapi terasa berbeda kala penghuninya berpenampilan lusuh.

"Sisa Goryeo" Ujar Kyuhyun. "Inilah kami...di atas tanah, yang tak lagi kami miliki. Tapi tetap bersembunyi di tanah Silla ini" Gumam Kyuhyun lagi sembari membenarkan posisis Baekhyun yang telah terlelap di punggungnya, dan mempersilakan Luhan untuk berjalan mendahuluinya.

Luhan tertunduk sungkan. Tak percaya... Pria itu masih berbesar hati bersikap seperti ini padanya. sedangkan Dia tau...Ia seorang penduduk Silla.

"Semua Rakyat Goryeo hidup di sini?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum getir. "Seperti yang kau lihat. Sebagian dari kami yang selamat... berusaha menata hidup di desa ini"

Luhan tercekat, menatap nanar di sekelilingnya. Banyak penduduk tertidur di naungan tak beratap rapat. Bahkan jerit tangis anak pun terdengar bersahutan, mungkinkah mereka lapar?

Ya, Luhan tau benar. Silla telah menaklukan negri Goryeo...untuk memperluas wilayah kekuasaannya. Dan disinlah Ia melihat... buah dari peperangan itu.

Sisi yang lemah akan tersingkir, dan tetap bertahan hidup dalam keterbatasan ini.

"Mengapa kau bersikap baik padaku? Kau tau... aku salah seorang penduduk Silla"

"Karena kau telah menjaga Pangeran Baekhyun"

Luhan terbelalak, nyaris menganggapnya sebagai bualan. 'Pangeran' Dia bilang?

"Dan kami sangat berterima kasih akan hal itu" Lanjut Kyuhyun lagi, sembari membuka sebuah pintu gerbang. Sementara bocah bernama Kyungsoo terlihat berlari mendahuluinya ke dalam.

.

.

Luhan menahan lengan Kyuhyun. "T—tunggu! apa maksudmu dengan pangeran? B-baekhyun—

"Dimana? Dimana Putraku?!"

Luhan kembali berjengit, begitu seorang pria muncul dari balik sebuah rumah. Dan menggeleng tak percaya, saat menyadari siapa pria itu. Tapi... ada apa dengan sebelah kakinya?

"Tidakkah ini menjawab pertanyaanmu?" Ucap Kyuhyun, melirik Luhan yang masih tergagap di sisinya. Lalu Ia putuskan untuk melangkah mendekati Pria yang begitu tertatih ingin menghampirinya itu.

.

.

"Yang Mulia... kami kembali bersama Pangeran Baekhyun. Sungguh suatu anugerah... Langit melindunginya hingga saat ini" Ujar Kyuhyun, menunduk penuh hormat.

Bulir bening merembas, seakan tak terbentuk lagi perasaan macam apa yang kini terbias dari matanya. Kala melihat buah hati yang dirindukannya kini benar-benar nyata dilihatnya.

"Putraku?" Ujarnya serak, kala menyentuh kepala namja mungil itu. Dia benar-benar Putra kecilnya.

Yonghwa memaksa mengambil alih tubuh Baekhyun, tak peduli sebelah kakinya yang tak terlalu sempurna, membuatnya hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh begitu saja.

"Yang Mulia!" Pekik beberapa orang di sekitarnya.. panik, berusaha ingin membantu. Tapi Yonghwa mengelak...memaksa semua orang itu untuk membiarkannya sendiri. Apapun itu... Ia hanya ingin merengkuh putra kecilnya.

"Baekhyun..." Yonghwa tergugu, masih dengan memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu. "Baekhyun Putraku"

"Ungh!"

Baekhyun mulai terbangun dan menggeliat tak nyaman, merasa terbanting lalu didekap erat. Itu benar-benar membuatnya sesak. Belum lagi... rasa basah yang mengalir di pipinya.

Memaksanya membuka mata perlahan, namun detik itu pula Ia nyaris menjerit melihat seorang Ahjjusi... menangis sambil mengusap kepalanya berkali-kali.

Siapa Pria itu? Mengapa Dia menangis?

"A—Ahjjus—

"Ayah di sini... Ayah bersamamu Nak"

Baekhyun mengerjap, terlalu bingung dengan semua ini. "A—ayah?"

"Ya... Ayah di sini"

Namun, tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun gemetar dengan mata membulat lebar. begitu sekelebat ingatan sekan mencekik benaknya.

Baekhyun mengingat banyak raungan kesakitan di sana, pedang saling beradu, dan darah yang menggenang dimana-mana.

 _ **("Mereka semua mati...karena Ayahmu")**_

Ucapan Chanyeol mendadak terngiang. Semakin jelas... kala melihat wajah Yonghwa.

 _ **("Ayahmu seorang pembunuh ... Baekhyun, Dia Ingin membunuhmu")**_

Baekhyun semakin gemetar. Dan mendadak mendorong kasar tubuh Yonghwa untuk melepaskan diri. "A—AAAHHH!" Jeritnya ketakutan, meronta payah dalam rengkuhan Ayahnya.

Sontak membuat beberapa pasang mata di sekitarnya panik, tak terkecuali Raja Goryeo itu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Baekhyun kau mendengar Ayah?"

"Hks!" Baekhyun menggeleng kasar. wajahnya semakin memucat akibat terlalu hebat meronta... hingga mendadak sesak, dan melunglai begitu saja.

"Baekhyun?" Panggill Yonghwa

"Y-yya! apa ini? Apa yang terjadi pada putraku?!" Racaunya kalut. Membuat Kyuhyun bergerak cepat mengangkat Baekhyun, dan membawanya ke ruangan. Sementara beberapa dayang dan pelayan terlihat membantu Raja Goryeo yang panik itu, untuk bangkit.

Luhan masih diam mematung, terlalu kebas... melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sebuah keluarga yang dihancurkan, lalu dipertemukan dengan kenyataan yang lain. Dan lagi, apa yang kelak Raja Goryeo itu rasakan, jika tau... putra semata wayangnya kini—

"Yang Mulia... apa yang telah anda lakukan?" Gumamnya, untuk penguasanya sendiri.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Satu hari kemudian**

"Baekhyun tak mengingatku?" Yonghwa menghela nafas getir kala menatap sosok mungil yang masih terlelap di atas ranjangnya.

Kyuhyun berdehem, berniat sedikit meringankan hati Yonghwa. "Hal yang sama, saat Pangeran Baekhyun melihat hamba dan Tuan muda Kyungsoo"

Sementara Luhan hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya kikuk. Ia sama sekali tak mengetahui apapun sebelum Baekhyun bersamanya.

"Sepertinya, Pangeran mengalami suatu kecelakaan yang membuatnya demikian" Ujar Kyuhyun lagi seraya melirik Luhan.

Luhan meneguk ludah payah "A-aku sebenarnya tidak—

"Ah... Tunggu, siapa pemuda ini?" Sergah Yonghwa, begitu baru menyadari... seseorang yang lain rupanya bersamanya semenjak kemarin. Dan Dia datang bersama Baekhyun.

"Luhan... Dia yang selama ini merawat dan menjaga Pangeran Baekhyun"

Sepersekian detik Yonghwa tercengang, memandang takjub pada pria berpenampilan rakyat Silla itu. Tapi setelahnya ia tersenyum lebar.

"K—kyuhyun~ssi. Aku bukan—

"Aku benar-benar berterima kasih atas kebaikanmu. aku pikir, diriku telah terpuruk... karena selama ini yang ku tau, Putraku telah tewas ditangan manusia bengis itu. Tapi rupanya kau menyelamatkanya... langit benar-benar memberkatimu Luha—

"Yang Mulia" Sergah Luhan seraya bersimpuh.

Tak pelak membuat Yonghwa dan Kyuhyun mengernyit melihatnya.

"Aku bukanlah seseorang yang menyelamatkan atau bahkan merawat Pangeran Baekhyun" Ungkap Luhan. Tak ingin membuat keyakinan itu semakin berlarut.

"Karena sebenarnya... yang merawat dan menjaga Pangeran Baekhyun selama ini adalah—

Luhan menatap lekat kedua mata Yonghwa. "Raja Silla sendiri. Park Chanyeol"

"Apa?"

Seakan tak jemu. Luhan kembali mengangkat wajah... berusaha melugaskan semuanya di sini. entah berakibat baik ataukah tidak.

Ia hanya ingin Raja Goryeo itu mengetahui hal pelik macam apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, semua tentu untuk kebaikan Baekhyun dan keluarganya. Karna Ia tau... Pria itu berhak atas Baekhyun. Dia ayahnya!

.

.

* * *

 **Esonya**

Dua hari terlampaui untuknya, malam dimana Ia beranjak bersama beberapa pasukan berkuda miliknya. Kini telah sepenuhnya berangsur pagi. Dan di sinilah penguasa Silla itu, menghentikan pacu kudanya tepat di sebuah desa yang tenang.

Tampak banyak petal semi berguguran... dan kicau burung di sekitar pepohonan rindang itu.

Tempat yang cukup nyaman, pikirnya.

Dan Ia rasa... Baekhyun menyukai tempat ini.

Sehun terlihat berjalan mendekat, lalu mempersilakan Panguasa Silla itu untuk turun dan mengikuti langkahnya.

"Rupanya, Kau menemukan tempat yang cukup aman untuknya" Tukas Chanyeol seraya berjalan lebih cepat, menelisik setiap tempat itu. Ingin melihat kekasih kecilnya.

Banyak penduduk bersimpuh dan mengucap pujian demi pujian saat melihatnya.

"Luhan.."

Hingga panggilan Sehun menyentak sadarnya, membuatnya turut mengikuti langkah pemuda itu mendekati seseorang berparas manis.

"Hyung... Dia yang kupercaya menjaga Baekhyun di sini" Ujar Sehun, terlihat antusias saat memperkenalkan sosok cantik itu pada Chanyeol.

Sementara, Luhan hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya bahkan sesekali memalingkan wajah ke lain arah.

Membuat Sehun mengernyit, raut wajah itu membuatnya yakin... ada yang salah di sini.

"Kami datang untuk menjemput anak itu" Ujar Sehun sambil menatap teduh.

Tapi Luhan hanya diam menunduk, seakan menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Di mana Baekhyun?" Sehun memegang kedua bahu kecil itu sedikit mengguncangnya, merasa tak tenang dengan mimik wajah namja cantik itu.

"..."

"LUHAN!" Bentak Sehun.

"Keluarganya membawanya kembali" Lirih Luhan dengan wajah tertunduk.

Chanyeol terbelalak lebar, dan beralih mencengkeram kedua bahu Luhan."A-apa?"

"Maafkan hamba Yang Mulia"

"APA MAKSUDMU KELUARGANYA?!" sentak Chanyeol mendadak geram. Baekhyun tak memiliki siapapun... hanya dirinya! ya... anak itu miliknya dan hanya bergantung padanya.

"R-raja Goryeo. B-baekhyun bersama Ayahnya"

Chanyeol stagnan, merasakan jantungnya berdebar dua kali lebih cepat. cengkeraman itupun terlepas... membuat Luhan jatuh melemas karena takut. Beruntung, Sehun menangkapnya cepat.

"Y—yonghwa?" Gumamnya terbata. Chanyeol mengingatnya...

ya! sangat mengingatnya. Bagaimana Ia menjatuhkan negri itu, dan menaklukan kekuasaannya...tak cukup sampai di situ. satu-satunya bias penerus negri itupun Ia rampas. Bahkan menodainya dengan hasratnya.

Tapi kini, bias itu kembali pada pemiliknya. Penguasa Goryeo yang masih hidup.

Tidak!

Ia yang menginginkan Baekhyun di sini. Karna anak itu telah menjadi miliknya

lantas apa yang harus dilakukannya? memohon setelah semua yang dilakukannya pada negri itu?

ataukah menyerang paksa untuk membawa Baekhyun kembali padanya?

"Tunjukkan dimana anak itu berada" Lirih Chanyeol... terlihat menatap kosong ke depan, seolah tak memiliki ambisi apapun, selain ingin melihat Baekhyun.

Luhan mendadak terbelalak lebar, lalu bersimpuh untuk memeluk kaki Chanyeol. Meski tak sepenuhnya menerka, tapi Ia mengenal betul sifat penguasanya.

"H-hamba mohon Yang Mulia, jangan menyerangnya. A-anak itu membutuhkan keluarganya. M-mereka j-juga sudah tak memiliki apapun lagi" Mohon Luhan, berusaha menarik simpati.

Chanyeol berdecih dan memandang Luhan geram. "Akupun berhak atas anak itu!" Desisnya dingin.

"T—tapi Yang Mulia—

"TUTUP MULUTMU! DAN TUNJUKKAN TEMPAT ITU!" Sentak Chanyeol seraya kembali mencengkeram lengan kurus Luhan.

"Hyung... tenanglah—

"AARGHHHH!"

 **BRAKKK**

Chanyeol menggebrak kasar meja di sisinya, dan begitu terengah akibat amarah. Jika saja dirinya tau semua akan berujung seperti ini, sungguh! Ia tak mungkin membiarkan Baekhyun pergi hanya demi kepuasan Rakyat Sillanya kala itu.

Berapa lama lagi Ia harus menahan diri untuk melihat anak itu?

Ia nyaris menggila tanpa Baekhyun di sisinya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Goryeo**

"Sooyoung~ah... apa Baekhyun baik-baik saja?" Celoteh Kyungsoo saat melihat dayang itu kembali memeras kain hangat dan meletakkannya di dahi Baekhyun.

Wanita itu terdiam, sejenak menyeka rembasan bening di pelupuknya lalu tersenyum kala menatap Kyungsoo. "N-nde... Baekhyun Hwangja baik-baik saja Tuan" Lirihnya tercekat.  
Ia semestinya bahagia, kembali dipertemukan setelah selang waktu 5 tahun lebih dirinya kehilangan Baekhyun.

Tapi mengapa harus dalam kenyataan seperti ini? Bagaimana jika sesuatu di dalam perut anak itu terus membesar? tidakkah takdir terlalu kejam untuknya?

ah! sungguh Ia benar-benar tak berharap mendengar penuturan seseorang bernama Luhan itu. Semua pasti bualan bukan?

"Tapi mengapa kau menangis?" Ulang Kyungsoo merasa terusik dengan raut dayang pengasuh itu.

"A-ah! debu masuk kedalam mataku. Ahaha...bisahkah kau meniupnya?" Jawab Sooyoung berpura-pura sambil membuka sebelah matanya yang berair.

'BFUHHHH!'

"Aiy! Mengapa kau meniupnya sekeras itu!" pekik Sooyoung panik, merasakan matanya benar-benar perih sekarang.

"Kau yang memintanya!"

"Aisshh! tapi aku hanya—

"A—ahjjussi"

Keduanya seketika terperanjat begitu mendengar igauan lirih itu.

"Baekhyun, kau bangun?" pekik Kyungsoo seraya merangkak mendekati Baekhyun.

Dan tersenyum lebar melihat namja kecil itu membuka matanya secara perlahan.

Baekhyun mengernyit. merasa asing dengan kehadiran dua sosok itu. ah! bocah itu Kyungsoo... tapi siapa wanita di sisinya?

Seperti tak asing, tapi Baekhyun tak mengingatnya.

Tak satupun tau, apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Benturan saat dirinya jatuh disungai beberapa tahun silam, sejatinya meninggalkan luka di kepalanya. Hingga ingatan masa kecilnya sempat terhapus, dan hanya menyisakan kesehariannya saat di Silla.

"Ah! Kau tak mengingatku? Baiklah... kita memulainya dari awal Hwangjanim" Sooyoung terkekeh, lalu meraih tangan Baekhyun untuk digenggamnya. "Perkenalkan... aku—

"Uhmp!" Tiba-tiba Baekhyun melepas genggaman itu untuk membekap bibirnya sendiri.

"Baekhyun?" Panggil Sooyoung cemas. begitu bocah itu memaksa bangkit ke sisi ranjang yang lain

"Uhmp! Hoekkhhh! Ahjjus~ Uhmpph!"

"Astaga! Baekhyun!" Sooyoung berlari panik untuk merengkuh Baekhyun, tapi anak itu kembali menyedak mual dan terbatuk payah. Tak memberinya pilihan lain selain memijit tengkuknya, membiarkan Baekhyun puas menyentak semua isi perutnya. "Cepat panggil Tuan Kyuhyun kemari" Ucap dayang itu pada bocah di sisinya. Dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk patuh lalu lari secepat yang ia bisa.

"Ughn! H—Hoekhh! Nghhh! Ahjjusiiii—"

Sooyoung terbelalak lebar melihat Baekhyun semakin melemas pasi. "YANG MULIA! TUAN KYUHYUNN! Ya Tuhan...Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Racau dayang itu semakin kalut, bahkan gemetar melihat anak dalam rengkuhannya itu tersengal. tapi siapa yang dipanggilnya sedari tadi?

Mungkinkah Raja Silla itu?

Sooyoung menggeleng, lalu mendekap erat Baekhyun. "Kumohon jangan memanggilnya! Jangan pernah memanggilnya"

.

.

 **Skip Time**

Baekhyun terduduk dan bersandar lemas di kepala ranjang. Tubuhnya tak lagi menyentak mual seperti beberapa saat yang lalu, tapi tatapan itu tetap saja terlihat sayu... seakan Baekhyun tengah mengharapkan seseorang datang detik itu juga.

"Kau ingin memakan sesuatu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, lalu kembali menatap keluar jendela.

"Ah...atau ingin bermain di luar bersama Tuan Muda Kyungsoo?"

"..."

Tak ada jawaban, selain isyarat dirinya tak menginginkan apapun.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja, jemari mungilnya meraih lengan Sooyoung dan menatapnya pias. "Aku ingin bertemu Ahjjussi" Lirihnya, berharap wanita itu mengerti dan bisa membawanya bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

Sooyoung tergugu, Ia hanya bisa memeluk tubuh ringkih itu dan kembali berbisik. "Kumohon... jangan memanggilnya"

"Wa—wae?" Baekhyun mulai terisak. "Aku ingin bertemu Ahjjusii!" Rengeknya serak.

"Dia bukan seorang yang layak kau kenal, jangan memanggilnya"

"AHJJUSSIII!"

"Kumohon Baekhyun Hwangja"

"Hks!"

.

.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Kyuhyun~ah" Gumam Yonghwa, masih mengawasi putranya dari balik pintu kamar yang terbuka itu. Dua hari setelah Baekhyun kembali padanya, tapi tetap saja menyisakan sesak untuknya. Kenyataan Baekhyun yang masih tak bisa disentuh olehnya tentu melukai nuraninya sebagai Ayah.

Dan anak itu hanya bisa terbuka pada dayang pengasuhnya, meski nyatanya Baekhyun... tak sepenuhnya bisa mengingat.

"Bagaimana caraku menyampaikan semua kenyataan ini pada anak itu? Baekhyun masih tak mengenali siapapun. Bahkan, kabar Ibunya yang sudah tiada... mungkin tak akan tersampaikan"

"Kita harus bersabar... Yang Mulia" Ujar Kyuhyun menenangkan.

Yonghwa menghela nafas pelan. Ya... mungkin Ia memang harus bersabar. karna kesabaran itu pula yang membawanya bertemu dengan putra kecilnya.

Namun tatapannya mendadak nanar begitu mengingat suatu hal. "Kau tau sebuah rahasia yang selalu kujaga dari anak itu"

Kyuhyun tertegun, menatap lekat pada Raja yang masih berlarut dalam wajah sendunya. "Nde... hamba mengetahuinya Yang Mulia"

Yonghwa memejamkan mata lalu terkekeh getir."Mengapa diriku selemah ini.. membiarkan Putraku terenggut dan menghancurkan rahasia yang selalu kujaga melebihi hidupku sendiri"

Kyuhyun beralih menepuk bahu Yonghwa dan meremasnya pelan, berharap sedikit mampu menguatkan pria itu.

Ia sepenuhnya memahami... seberapa remuk batin Yonghwa. Menerima kenyataan pahit itu bertubi-tubi... tumbangnya Goryeo, kematian Ratu Seohyun dan kini kenyataan Putra semata wayangnya tengah mengandung dari seseorang yang menjadi dendamnya. Tentu tak bisa diulaskan lagi, betapa berdukanya Penguasa Goryeo itu.

"Lakukan apapun untuk mengembalikan ingatannya" Yonghwa mengepalkan tangan kuat. "Dan hapus semua hal tentang keparat itu dari Putraku, aku tak peduli meski itu termasuk darahnya dalam perut Baekhyun"

Kyuhyun tercengang, menatap Yonghwa dengan mata terbelalak lebar. "Y-yang Mulia—

"Karena aku tak menginginkan janin itu"

.

.

* * *

"Aku tak ingin melihatmu terbaring sepanjang hari di ranjang, cha... cobalah untuk menghirup udara segar di luar" Ujar Sooyoung antusias, masih berusaha membimbing Baekhyun untuk melangkahkan kakinya, meski sebenarnya anak itu masih bertopang padanya. Ah! kemana perginya bocah yang dulu kerap menjerit rusuh itu?

"Hwangjanim... ingatkah kau, saat merengek semua manisan persik ini?"

"Ugh!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja limbung begitu merasakan kepalanya berdenyut pening.

"B-baekhyun apa kau mual?"

'

" _ **Ahahaha!"**_

" _ **Aisshh! Baekhyun Hwangjaa! jangan berlari seperti itu!"**_

" _ **Ahahaha!"**_

" _ **YACK! Bocah nakal! Kau tak mendengarku!"**_

Sekelebat ingatan mulai terngiang, tawa riang dirinya dan seorang wanita yang mengejarnya itu—

" _ **Mereka mendekat! Ppali! Ppali! Keluar dari tempat ini**_ _"_

" _ **Sooyoung! kau ikut dengan kami...ayo keluar!"**_

" _ **Sooyoung! SOOOYOUNG!"**_

Baekhyun semakin menjerit, memegangi kepalanya... kala ingatan itu semakin berputar pening dalam kepalanya.

Sooyoung nyaris menangis, terlalu panik melihat namja mungil itu mendadak seperti ini"Jangan sakit! Kumohon! Baekhyun Hwang—

"S-soyoung"

Dayang itu mematung begitu mendengar panggilan lirih itu, Ia memegang kedua bahu kecil itu ... memaksanya untuk menatapnya.

"K-kau memanggilku?" Sooyoung menatap penuh harap. kedua matanya pun tampak kebas penuh air mata. "Kau memanggil namaku?! Kau mengingatku Baekhyun?" Racaunya tak tenang.

"Sooyoung.." Panggil Baekhyun lagi. Membuat dayang pengasuh itu mendekapnya erat... dan menangis keras.

"Kau kembali! hks... kau kembali Baekhyun Hwangjaaaa"

Namja mungil itu diam dengan mata mengerjap. Masih membiasakan diri dengan sebagian ingatan yang mulai kembali. Baekhyun tau... wanita itu lebih dari sekedar pengasuh untuknya. Terlalu kuat... bahkan seperti nurani seorang Ibu.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja, Baekhyun terbelalak dan memaksa menatap wanita itu. Yakin, Sooyoung akan mendengarnya kali ini. "A—ahjjusii! Bawa aku bertemu dengannya Sooyoung" Pinta Baekhyun, menjadikan lengan wanita itu sebagai penopangnya untuk bediri.

Sooyoung terbelalak lebar seakan ingin menentang. Tapi Baekhyun tak peduli.. Ia tetap bangkit berdiri ingin berlari menuju pintu gerbang.

"Tidak Baekhyun Hwangja" Kekeuh Sooyoung berusaha menahan tubuh kurus itu.

"B-bukan di sini! Aku ingin kembali!" Ronta Namja mungil itu, berusaha melepaskan rengkuhan tangan dayang itu. Baekhyun merasa ini bukanlah tempatnya, Ia hanya ingin kembali kepada Chanyeol.

"Tempatmu di sini! Tidakkah kau mengingat kami semua?"

"Hks!Ahjjusii... Baekhyun bersama Ahjjusi!"

Jerit Baekhyun, bahkan karena teralu hebat meronta... Ia tersungkur di tanah. membuat dayang itu semakin tak sampai hati melihatnya.

"Baekhyun kumohon.." Ujar Sooyoung, masih berusaha merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dan menangkup wajah piasnya. "Jangan seperti ini" Lirihnya, membiarkan bulir bening itu jatuh cepat dari pelupuknya. Adakah yang lebih menyakitkan selain melihat tangis anak itu? Ia rasa tidak ada lagi. Tapi apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Raja Silla itu, hingga Baekhyun menjadi serapuh ini.

"Bawa Baekhyun bertemu Ahjjusi... nee?" Rengek Baekhyun.

Wanita itu semakin tak sanggup berdiri pada pendiriannya. Ia membelai wajah sembab itu dan kembali membawanya ke dalam dekapannya. "Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu. Berhentilah mena—

"Baekhyun.."

Keduanya seketika terkesiap. Begitu seseorang memanggil.

Terdengar lirih, tapi Baekhyun benar-benar mengenali pemilik suara itu.

"A-ahjjusi.." Gumamnya seraya memutar tubuh ke belakang.

Dan di sanalah Ia melihat sosok Pria yang selama ini dirindukannya benar-benar nyata berdiri di hadapannya. Baekhyun terbelalak lebar. "Ahjjusii!" Panggilnya lagi, memaksa bangkit... untuk berlari meraih pria itu, sebelum sosoknya kembali menghilang.

Baekhyun begitu terhuyung, menangis tersendat-sendat namun tetap memaksa melangkah ke arahnya. Membuat Chanyeol berlari lalu menangkapnya sebelum bocah mungil itu kembali tersungkur di tanah.

 **GREB**

Waktu seakan terhenti. Hanya isak dan tangis Baekhyun yang memenuhi pendengarannya kali ini. Ia merindukannya...

Setengah mati, bahkan nyaris membuatnya gila tanpa Baekhyun di sisinya. berulang kali Ia mengecupi puncak kepala Baekhyun, dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh bocah itu dari tengkuknya.

Oh sungguh! tak ada yang lebih membuatnya merasa penuh, selain merengkuh tubuh mungil itu.

tapi rasanya... itu tak cukup.

Rindu itu semakin menjadi kala Baekhyun terus menerus memanggilnya.

Ia menarik tengkuk anak itu, merunduk lalu—

"Mppfthh"

Menciumnya di hadapan banyak pasang mata. Tak terkecuali pasukan berkuda miliknya yang masih menunggu titah darinya. Chanyeol sama sekali tak peduli. Selama Ia bisa kembali merengkuh dan mencumbu namja kecilnya seperti ini.

Sooyoung terbelalak, nyaris terjengkang melihat pria itu melakukan hal tak sepantasnya pada Baekhyun.

Seharusnya ia memisah keduanya.

Tapi kakinya tetap mematung, dan melihat semuanya mengalir...

Hingga isakkan Baekhyun terhenti. Tergantikan senyum yang belum sama sekali pernah Ia lihat.

' **Chupp'**

Chanyeol kembali memberi kecupan pelan di bibir atas Baekhyun, kala mengakhiri pagutan basah itu.

"Berhentilah menangis" Bisiknya, seraya menyeka air mata Baekhyun dengan Ibu jarinya.

"Mengapa Ahjjussi pergi?" Lirih Baekhyun seraya kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang itu.

Kedua obsidian itu berangsur redup. tak bisa menepis... jika apa yang dikatakan anak itu memang benar adanya. Meski bukan atas kehendaknya... tapi Ia benar-benar menyesalinya.

"Aku—

Chanyeol mencium lama kening Baekhyun. "Tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, cukup untuk saat ini" Bisiknya menenangkan.

Lama Ia bertahan, menyandarkan dagunya di puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan mata terpejam. Terlalu menikmatinya

Namun tiba-tiba saja semua mendadak berubah, begitu seseorang menarik namja kecil itu hingga terlepas dari rengkuhannya.

"Ahh! Ahjjussii!"

"Baek—

"Untuk apa... kau menunjukkan wajah picik itu di tempat ini"

Seorang pria muncul, berjalan tertatih dengan beberapa pelayan yang membantu menopang tubunya.

Chanyeol berjengit, tak menduga... Yonghwa yang masih hidup itu bertahan dengan kaki yang cacat.

"Kurasa kau tak memiliki kepentingan lain, setelah mendapat kekuasaan yang kau inginkan... Park Chanyeol" Yonghwa menatap tajam, terlihat menghunus... begitu hanya siluet Chanyeol yang memenuhi pandangannya.

Beberapa pasukan berkuda itu terlihat bergerak waspada, merasa sang Raja kini mulai terancam. Namun Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah tangannya, memberi isyarat pada semua prajurit dan pengawal itu untuk tetap tenang.

"Aku datang bukan untuk mematik api. Tapi aku ingin menjemput apa yang telah menjadi milikku"

Yonghwa terkekeh hambar, melihat Penguasa Silla itu membusungkan semua keangkuhannya.

"Milikmu?" Yonghwa melirik Kyuhyun di sisinya, memberinya isyarat untuk membawa Baekhyun kedalam menjauhi semua orang itu.

"T-turunkan aku!" Jerit Baekhyun meronta, kedua tangannya terlihat menggapai-gapai kebelakang. Seolah ingin meraih Chanyeol.

Tapi tetap saja semua berbuah percuma, pintu besar itu... menjadi sekat untuknya. Hingga ia sama sekali tak bisa melihat Chanyeol. "Hks! AHJJUSIII!"

Chanyeol memaksa ingin mengejar, namun puluhan rakyat Goryeo mendadak menghalanginya. "Yonghwa! apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!"

"KAU! Pertanyaan itu lebih pantas untukmu! Hal bejat macam apa yang kau lakukan pada putraku?!"

Chanyeol tercekat. Seakan tersedak nafasnya sendiri. Ia mengepalkan tangan kuat,berusaha menahan amarah untuk tak menyerang Yonghwa detik itu juga.

"Serahkan anak itu padaku. Dia telah menjadi milikku"

"Putraku bukan barang yang bisa kau rampas" Yonghwa beralih memutar tubuh berniat meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Yonghwa! Biarkan Baekhyun bersamaku! Anak itu tak bisa tanpa diriku!"

Yonghwa berdecih, tetap berjalan meninggalkan pria yang semakin goyah pada pendiriannya itu.

"YONGHWA!"

 **BRAKK**

Pintu itu tertutup rapat, hanya menyisakan ratusan rakyat Goryeo yang sebagian menatapnya ciut dan sebagian lagi memandangnya dengan tatapan menghunus.

 **SRAATTTT**

Terdengar lecut panah, melesat kearahnya.

 **KLANK**

Namun dengan cepat pedang Sehun menangkisnya, hingga patah menjadi dua bagian. Nyaris... Raja Silla itu terluka, bahkan mungkin saja terbunuh.

Sehun berdecak geram kala melihat pergerakan pemanah itu dari ujung atap sebuah rumah. Ia merampas busur panah seorang pengawal, lalu membidik penyerang itu.

"Hentikan..." Ujar Chanyeol tiba-tiba seraya menahan tangan Sehun. "Jangan membunuh. Jangan melukai seorangpun di tempat ini" Lirih Chanyeol masih dengan wajah tertunduk.

Sehun menatapnya tak percaya, tak hanya pertahanannya yang melemah, bahkan Dia hampir terbunuh. Tapi bagaimana mungkin Raja Silla yang angkuh itu mendadak seperti ini. Sehun hanya menghela nafas gusar, dan beralih mendelik awas kesekitar seraya menamengi Chanyeol.

"Sebaiknya lekas pergi dari sini Hyung, tempat ini tak aman" Ujarnya, mempersilakan Penguasa Silla itu untuk bergegas.

Tapi... Pria itu terlihat stagnan, seakan berat membawa langkahnya pergi.

"Hyung!" Panggil Sehun berusaha menyadarkannya.

Tapi Chanyeol hanya menatapnya sekilas, Ia tau... Pria itu ingin bertindak gila memasuki kediaman itu untuk menemui Baekhyun.

"HYUNG!" teriaknya keras tapi percuma, Chanyeol tetap berlari nekat ke dalam. Tak memberinya pilihan lain selain turut mengejarnya, setelah sebelumnya memberi isyarat pada semua pengikut itu untuk mengawasi pergerakan ke sekitar, dan sebagian kembali ke istana untuk menyampaikan berita ini.

 **BRAK! BRAKK!**

"YONGHWA!"

Teriak Chanyeol seraya menggebrak pintu kayu itu, berharap lekas tumbang detik ini juga.

"AKU HANYA INGIN BERTEMU DENGANNYA! IZINKAN AKU MELIHATNYA!" Teriaknya lagi, tersemat rasa putus asa di dalamnya.

Tapi jangankan bergeming. Berdecit saja..tidak. Pintu itu tetap tertutup rapat. Serapat hati seorang pria yang sama sekali tak menginginkan kehadirannya.

"YONGHWAA!" Chanyeol semakin kebas menyadari perasaanya sendiri, masih tak bisa menerima semua mendadak seperti ini. Terlebih.. Ia pun tak percaya, penolakan keras Yonghwa akan memupuskan harapannya bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

Tidak! Ia tak bisa menerimanya begitu saja.

"Kau tak tau apa yang diinginkan anak itu Yonghwa!" Racaunya lagi masih mencoba peluang. "YACKK! YONGHWA!"

Raja Silla itu mengepalkan tangan kuat. Tak pernah sebelumya Ia merasa direndahkan seperti ini. Dengan kekuasaannya Ia sebenarnya bisa meluluh lantahkan kediaman di hadapannya kini, dan merampas Baekhyun. Tapi—

Rasanya dirinya tak lagi memiliki nyali sebengis itu, jika menyangkut sosok yang kini mengandung darah dagingnya. Ia tak mungkin kembali menghancurkan keluarganya, dan menyulut penyesalan yang lain.

"Hyung, perlukah aku memaksa ke dalam... untuk membawa anak itu?" Tawar Sehun, tak ingin harga diri Chanyeol semakin rapuh dengan sikapnya yang seperti ini.

Chanyeol terdiam. Tak menjawab apapun selain menatap ke sekitar...

lebih tepatnya pada semua penduduk yang terlihat mengawasinya ketakutan dari balik rumah tak beratap rapat itu.

Setitikk celah mulai ia rasakan.

"Tak perlu kekerasan.." Gumamnya tiba-tiba, membuat panglima kerajaan itu mengernyit heran.

"Aku tau cara mengetuk hatinya" Lanjutnya lagi, kali ini dengan melangkah pergi menuju kuda hitamnya. Menarik pelana... lalu—

"HAKK!"

Teriaknya kala kuda itu menyentak dan berlari lebih cepat, diikuti para pengawal dan prajurit yang sedari tadi berjaga di sekitar.

Sehun hanya memandang kepergian Raja itu. Dan tetap berdiri di ambang pintu yang masih tak terbuka.

"T-tuan"

Hingga tiba-tiba saja suara seorang wanita seperti memanggilnya.

ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, mencari sumber suara itu. Dan begitu melihat ujung gaun di balik sebuah dinding pembatas, Sehun beralih mendekatinya.

Sehun menyipitkan mata. "Kau—

"Aku hanya seorang abdi, yang menginginkan kebahagiaan Baekhyun Hwangja" Sergah wanita itu, tetap menundukkan kepala tak ingin menatap Sehun.

"..." Sehun terdiam. Menunggu Dayang itu mengusaikan apa yang sebenarnya ingin disampaikan padanya.

"J-jika suatu hal tentang anak itu berjalan salah. Bisakah aku mencarimu? Karena aku merasa kau seorang yang dipercaya Raja Silla" Tukas Sooyoung, semestinya ia tak perlu membuka diri pada sosok yang sebenarnya musuh untuknya, tapi ia kembali mengingat, betapa sesaknya melihat Baekhyun berulang kali meronta ingin menemui Penguasa Silla itu, dan kini pun mereka kembali terpisah.

Sooyoung hanya berusaha mencari opsi lain, jika hal itu kembali terjadi. Demi apapun itu, Ia tak bisa melihat tangisan anak itu.

Karena ia telah menganggap Baekhyun seperti putranya sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ucap Sehun curiga.

"Baekhyun tak pernah berhenti memanggil dan mencarinya. anak itu akan semakin melemah dalam kondisi seperti itu. Aku akan mencari tempat rahasia agar mereka bisa bertemu. Kumohon bantuanmu Tuan" Lugas Sooyoung lagi sembari membungkuk.

Sehun tertegun.

Diantara kerasnya penolakan Goryeo. Ia masih menemukan secercah harapan seperti ini. Tentu ia menerimanya dengan sangat baik. Semua jelas beralasan, karena Baekhyun sendiri... sebenarnya membawa kebahagiaan untuk Negrinya. –Silla-

"Baik Nona, Raja akan berterima kasih atas kebaikan hatimu"

Dayang itu kembali menegakkan tubuh, lalu memohon diri sebelum rakyat Goryeo yang lain mengetauhi dirinya tengah berbincang dengan seorang yang terlarang.

.

.

* * *

Petang kian menjelang, sebagian membawa angin beku... hingga memadamkan api penerang di sekitar desa kecil itu.

Semestinya malam yang dingin itu mampu membuai siapapun untuk terlelap pulas. Tapi tidak untuk beberapa sosok yang kini masih terjaga. Memandang cemas bahkan gelisah pada sorang namja mungil yang kian menggigil akibat demamnya.

"Baekhyun Hwangja... tak bisa menelan apapun Yang Mulia" Adu Sooyoung panik, sempat ingin menyentak kesal. Jika saja Yonghwa tak sekeras itu, dan berbesar hati membiarkan Raja Silla menemui Baekhyun, mungkin anak itu tak akan semiris ini.

Yonghwa mendesah berat sesekali Ia menyentuh wajah Baekhyun. Namun hanya sesak yang ia rasakan kala menyadari suhu tubuh anak itu sangatlah tinggi.

"Carikan tabib terbaik di desa ini" titahnya pada beberapa pelayan di belakangnya.

"Hks... Ah—jjussi" Gumam Baekhyun. Wajahnya yang pucat seakan tak mampu menutupi... Baekhyun benar-benar merindukan pria itu.

.

.

"Aku akan membawamu padanya... bertahanlah sedikit lagi" Bisik Sooyoung, sambil menyeka keringat dingin itu. **  
.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Esoknya**

Pagi itu, Seisi desa mendadak riuh, semua bersorai dan tak sedikit bersujud... begitu rumah mereka penuh dengan persediaan makanan.

terlihat melimpah... tak hanya makanan bahkan ratusan pekerja asing tampak menata rumah mereka. menjadikannya hunian yang layak untuk ditempati

tapi siapa?

mengapa hanya dalam hitungan jam, semua mendadak seperti ini?

"Apa yang terjadi?" Gumam Yonghwa terlihat bingung, melihat kebahagiaan rakyatnya. Mustahil makanan dan para pekerja tak dikenal itu jatuh dari langit begitu saja.

"Entahlah Yang Mulia... sejak petang mereka telah datang dan membawa semua persediaan makanan itu" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyimpul senyum. Tentu Ia tak bisa pungkiri... dirinya cukup senang melihat tawa goryeo, setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya mereka hidup dalam keterbatasan.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja keduanya dikejutkan dengan pasukan berkuda. Tapi kali ini mereka tak membawa pedang dan busur yang mengancam.

Melainkan pakaian, benih dan buah-buahan segar... untuk mereka bagikan pada setiap penduduk yang mereka lewati.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi di sini, mustahil jika—

"Untuk Yang Mulia"

Ia tertegun, begitu seorang anak perempuan memberinya buah apel... lalu gurat curiga itu berangsur menjadi tawa bahagia.

Sementara itu sosok pria yang sedari tadi mengawasi desa itu, terlihat menyimpul senyum... Ia beralih ingin menampakkan diri untuk memasukki Desa itu. tapi—

"Belum saatnya Hyung. Raja Yonghwa mungkin akan terkejut melihatmu... dan menolak semua yang kita lakukan"

Chanyeol terdiam. Menimang ucapan Sehun... mungkin ada benarnya. Raja keras kepala itu pasti menolak jika tau... siapa yang melakukan semua ini untuk Rakyatnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, memutar tubuh untuk kembali. Satu hari lagi... ia kembali meregang rindu itu untuk kekasih mungilnya. Ah! Lebih baik beradu perang...daripada bersusah payah menaklukan hati seseorang hingga seperti ini. Tapi Bagaimana lagi, Ia mencintai anak itu. Tentu keluarganyapun harus Ia taklukan. Rutuk Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri

"Hyung.." Panggil Sehun, sedikit menyimpul senyum melihat perubahan sikap Raja itu tidakkah Chanyeol mendadak menjadi pendengar yang baik?. Meski ia tau, Pria itu benar-benar tersiksa menahan diri.

"Hn.." Gumam Chanyeol, seraya menepuk-nepuk kuda hitamnya. Bukan untuk ditunggangi melainkan... menuntunnya untuk berjalan bersamanya.

Lihat!

Dan Dia menjadi pribadi yang sedikit aneh.

Sehun kembali mengulas senyum tipis. "Kau akan segera bertemu dengannnya" Ujar Sehun kemudian,

Membuat Chanyeol tersendat lalu memutar tubuh cepat menghadapnya. "Jangan bercanda denganku"

"Saat bulan terlihat di pucuk pinus ini. Pergilah ke ujung desa. Kau akan menemukan sungai kecil... bawa langkahmu di balik hulunya, dan kau akan menemukan cintamu di sana" Ujar Sehun kala membaca sehelai kain putih bertiuliskan pesan dari seorang dayang yang dikenalnya.

Chanyeol membulatkan mata lebar, lalu meraih kain kecil itu dari tangan Sehun.

"Siapa yang menulisnya?"

"Seseorang yang kupercaya... dan akan kaupercaya pula"

Debaran itu kembali Ia rasakan, seakaan memantul keras dalam dadanya kala penantiannya mulai terjawab. Meski sebenarnya belum bisa Ia pastikan.

tapi setidaknya Ia masih bisa memegang harapan itu, tak peduli apa yang kelak terjadi. Ia hanya ingin melihat dan merengkuh Baekhyun.

Ya! Hanya untuknya...

.

.

.

* * *

 **Malamnya**

Kedua mata itu perlahan terbuka, sedikit mengernyit kala membiasakan diri dengan lilin penerang di sekitarnya. Berapa lama Ia tertidur?

Entahlah... Tapi itu membuat kepalanya berdenyut hebat.

"Ssh...Ah!" Desisnya seraya memegangi kepalanya.

Pandangannya masih berkunang, dan Ia merasakakan tubuhnya semakin memberat.

Anak itu tak menyantap apapun semenjak kemarin, tentu bukan main lagi lemas yang dirasakannya kini.

Semilir angin mulai menerpa wajah tirusnya, membuat Baekhyun lekas tersadar ada ruang yang terbuka untuknya saat ini.

Dan benar saja, jendela di sudut kamar terbuka. Ia berusaha bangkit merambati dinding demi mendekatinya. Barangkali ia bisa keluar dari sini lalu mencari Ahjjusinya.

"Baekhyun"

Namun tiba-tiba seseorang menggeser pintu dan memanggilnya,

membuatnya terkejut dan terjerembab begitu saja

"Apa yang kau lakukan nak?" ujar Yonghwa cemas, berjalan lebih cepat dengan penyangga untuk mendekati putra kecilnya.

Baekhyun panik. Jika seperti ini ia tak akan bisa berlari keluar. Ia mencakar-cakar dinding berharap bisa melompat detik itu juga, tapi naas... tubuhnya terlalu lemas, hingga hanya merosot dan tersengal payah dalam dekapan Yonghwa.

"Ayah mohon jangan memaksakan tubuhmu seperti ini nak" Lirih Yonghwa getir.

"B-baekhyun ingin bertemu Ahjjusi! Ayah bisa mengantar—

"LUPAKAN ORANG ITU! DIA TELAH MENGHANCURKANMU! MENGHANCURKAN AYAH!"

Gertak Yonghwa kalap. Merasa Pria bernama Chanyeol itu tak pantas terucap dari bibir putranya. tapi Yonghwa sama sekali tak mengetahuinya, gertakkan kerasnya membuat Baekhyun terkejut hebat... Hingga hanya terperanjat kaku tanpa suara.

"B-Baekhyun—

Namja mungil itu mendadak tersengal, tangannya terkunci... terkepal erat. membuat Yonghwa semakin kalut dan merasa bersalah. "Baekhyun? Kau mendengar Ayah nak? Ada apa dengan nafasmu?"

Baekhyun sama sekali tak merespon, anak itu tetap tersengal...seakan sulit mengais nafas. Tentu bukan main lagi perasaan bersalah Pria itu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Untuk sementara ini, jangan mengejutkannya dengan bentakan ataupun suara yang keras Yang Mulia. Hamba rasa... kondisinya yang tak stabil membuat jantungnya lemah" Ujar tabib itu seraya meracik herbal. "Terlebih... Baekhyun Hwangja pun harus membagi energinya untuk janin yang dikandungnya"

Yonghwa terduduk lemas.

Kalimat terakhir Pak Tua itu benar-benar menikam telak ulu hatinya. Baekhyun yang mengandung... telah menjadi rahasia umum. tak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk mencegahnya, itu sudah terjadi... janin itu benar-benar hidup di dalam perutnya.

Hanya tersisa satu pilihan...

'Menggugurkan kandungannya'

Tapi itu terlalu riskan dilakukan sekarang, sementara kondisi Baekhyun seringkih itu

.

.

.

 **Beberapa Saat Kemudian**

"Maafkan Ayah ... Baekhyun" bisik Yonghwa seraya membelai kepala namja mungil itu.

Baekhyun yang sedari terbangun, hanya memandang kosong keluar. Tak sedikitpun berniat menatap siapapun lebih-lebih menjawab setiap gurau yang di dengarnya.

Kyuhyun mendekat dan berujar pelan"Yang Mulia, ada baiknya jika anda mengizinkan Raja Silla itu untuk sekedar menjenguknya. Demi—

"Tidak!" Sentak Yonghwa tegas.

"Aku tak akan mengizinkannya menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini barang sedikitpun. Baekhyun hanya belum terbiasa saja" Kekeuh Yonghwa sembari menarik selimut Baekhyun hingga sebatas dadanya.

"Biarkan seperti ini. Cepat atau lambat Baekhyun akan terbiasa. karna ini rumah dan keluarganya" Yonghwa beralih mengelus wajah Baekhyun, memadangnya teduh... lalu beranjak pergi dari kamar itu. Ada baiknya Ia memberi sekat untuk Baekhyun, menyesuaikan diri di tempatnya sendiri.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas dan turut keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

"Annyeong.."

Kedua matanya sedikit mengerjap, begitu seorang wanita datang dan melambaikan tangan tepat di hadapannnya. Wanita itu tersenyum... terlihat cerah kala membuka cawan kecil, dan membiarkan beberapa kunang-kunang berterbangan di sekitarnya, bahkan beberapa hinggap di kepala Baekhyun.

"Ah cantiknya.." Puji Sooyoung, menatap gemas pada namja mungil yang terbaring itu.

Semestinya anak itu bersorai girang, dan melompat rusuh untuk menangkap semua kunang-kunang itu. Oh ayolah! Ia tau... Baekhyun sangat menyukai serangga ini.

Tapi—

Mengapa hanya wajah sendu dan pucat itu yang terlihat? kemana perginyan binar menggemaskan itu?

Sooyoung beralih menatap langit, sedikit menarik nafas kala menyadari bulan perlahan memanjat malam... bahkan nyaris di puncak pepohonan.

Ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lalu memandangnya lekat. "Apa kau bisa berjalan?" Tanyanya memastikan.

"..."

Baekhyun hanya diam, dan lebih memilih menggeser tubuh membelakanginya.

"Seseorang menunggumu" Bisik Sooyoung lagi. sedakit menarik rasa ingin tau Baekhyun. dan benar saja anak itu mulai menoleh padanya.

"Kau bisa berjalan? aku akan membawamu padanya"

Baekhyun mengerjap. "Ahjjusii?"

Wanita itu mengangguk cepat. Berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun.

Detik itu pula, kedua manik yang semula sayu... kini terlihat membulat antusias. "Baekhyun bertemu Ahjjusi?"

"Benar... jangan membuatnya terlalu lama menunggu, Hwangjjanim"

.

.

.

* * *

Derik serangga, kian bersahutan... mengiring malam yang sejatinya semakin larut. Tapi dua Pria itu tetap membawa langkahnya menyusuri bantaran sungai itu, menjadikan gemericik air yang terdengar menjadi satu-satunya pemandu untuknya.

"Inikah hulu sungai itu?" Gumam Chanyeol seraya mencari-cari tempat yang dimaksud dalam pesan itu.

Tapi Ia tak menemukan apapun, selain semak dan air yang terus beriak di depannya.

"Hyung... lihat semak itu" Ujar Sehun seraya mendekati semak tersebut. Chanyeol mengernyit... semakin Ia berjalan mendekat, semakin Ia melihat ada ruang yang lain di dalamnya.

"Kurasa ini tempatnya...ini sebuah gua dengan jalan penghubung di dalamnya" Ujar Sehun begitu menyibak semak berdaun lebat itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, semakin tak sabaran dan tak berharap wanita itu tak bermain dengan pesannya.

.

.

Detik berganti menit, terus berulang hingga satu jam terlampaui. Bahkan bulan pun tak lagi berada di puncak pinus.

Ia terlalu lama menunggu, namun sosok mungil yang dinantinya itu tak kunjung terlihat.

Berulang kali Ia menghela nafas. Semakin yakin... itu hanya sebuah harapan yang pupus. dan pesan itu... mungkin hanya sebagian lelucon seseorang untuknya.

"Kita kembali. Wanita itu hanya mempermainkanku..." Kekeh Chanyeol hambar seraya bangkit ingin mengambil langkah. "Tak seharusnya kau mempercayainya" Ujarnya lagi pada Sehun yang masih kekeuh pada keyakinannya.

" _Ugh!"_

" _Perhatikan langkahmu..."_

Namun,langkahnya mendadak tersendat begitu mendengar suara seseorang.

" _hks! aku tidak bisa! Kepalaku sakit!"_

Chanyeol terbelalak lebar. Ia mengenal rengekan itu. Membuatnya melangkah semakin ke dalam berusaha mencari sosok mungil itu.

.

.

"Kita hampir sampai...bertahanlah sedikit lagi"

"Hks! jangan memaksaku! Sakit Sooyou-

"Baekhyun.."

Namja mungil itu berjengit. Mengangkat wajah cepat, dan—

"AHJJUSSIIII!" pekikkannya pecah begitu saja.

Ia memaksa merangsak turun ingin meraih Chanyeol, tak peduli batuan yang licin bisa saja membantingnya detik itu juga.

"Y-yya! berbahaya! jangan berjalan seperti itu!" Jerit Sooyoung panik, masih berusaha keras menahan Baekhyun. Bagaimana jika terjatuh, Ya Tuhan! anak itu sedang mengandung.

"Serahkan padaku" Ujar Chanyeol tiba-tiba, seraya mengangkat bridal tubuh mungil itu. Membuat Sooyoung menunduk sungkan, dan mempersilakan Chanyeol berjalan lebih dulu.

"M-maaf membuat anda menunggu lama. Karena seperti yang anda lihat... Baekhyun tengah sakit" Jelas Sooyoung

dan Chanyeol hanya menatap sendu bocah yang kini menggelayut erat dalam rengkuhannya.

Tubuhnya semakin ringan. Tak perlu dijelaskanpun Ia tau... kondisi anak itu tengah tak baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Suasana mendadak senyap, hanya dirinya dan Baekhyun dalam ruang yang sebenarnya terasa kedap itu. Entah, bagaimana Ia mengulaskan semuanya saat ini. tapi satu yang pasti... dadanya kembali terasa penuh dengan Baekhyun bersandar nyaman dalam pangkuannya.

"Sakit hn?" Bisik Chanyeol seraya menyingkirkan surai hitam Baekhyun dari pundaknya, lalu mengecup lama tengkuk putihnya.

"Nnh~" Namja mungil itu mulai melenguh, sedikit memiringkan kepala... hingga Chanyeol bisa meruam lebih... perpotongan lehernya.

"P-pusing Ahjjuss~ akkh!" Baekhyun berjengit dan memekik keras, begitu pria itu menghisap kuat pangkal lehernya. Meninggalkan spot merah matang di bagian itu, tak peduli siapapun bisa saja melihatnya.

Biar saja mereka tau... karna anak itu hanya miiliknya.

.

.

.

"Ngh~ ah! mmmnn" Baekhyun memejamkan mata erat, dengan kepala menengadah... kala pria itu membawa lidahnya turun dari dada hingga perutnya, menjilat perut sedikit datar itu dengan gerakan memutar, membuat Baekhyun semakin resah menggelengkan kepalanya... saat menerima cumbuan basah itu.

' **Chuppp'**

"Aku merindukanmu..." Bisik Chanyeol usai memberi kecupan lama di pusar Baekhyun, sesekali menghisapnya dan memainkannya dengan giginya. Seakan tak puas... melihat namja mungil itu menggelinjang dan merengek di bawahnya.

Pria itu beralih mengangkat pinggul Baekhyun, membuat rektum yang sedari tadi berkedut itu... kini benar-benar memenuhi pandangannya. Rasanya... terlalu lama Ia tak melihatnya, semakin membuatnya tak sabaran ingin mencumbunya bahkan memenuhinya dengan seperma panasnya.

.

.

"Ahjjusii~ Nghh"

"Hn.." Gumam Chanyeol di sela-sela kecupannya pada pangkal paha itu, sedikit bergerak ke kiri hingga nyaris menjilat rektum merah itu.

Tapi—

Baekhyun mendadak bangkit, dan memeluk erat kepala Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun tidak bisa...jika Ahjjusii pergi" Lirihnya

Membuat pria itu terdiam, bahkan tercekat menyadari air mata Baekhyun membasahi tengkuk dan punggungnya.

Ah! apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Tidakkah anak itu masih terlalu ringkih untuk dicumbunya? tapi mengapa Ia tak bisa membedakan rindu dan juga hasratnya sendiri?

Chanyeol beralih meregangkan rangkulan itu, menatapnya begitu teduh lalu menyeka air mata di pipinya.

"Berhentilah menangis" Bisiknya tepat di bibir basah itu, melumatnya sesaat... hingga Baekhyun berhenti terisak. Ia beralih menutup rapat pakaian Baekhyun, sebelum dirinya lepas kendali dan kembali menyerang bocah manis itu.

"Tck!" Decaknya, saat menyentuh pipi tirus itu. "Apa kau melewatkan makanmu lagi?"

"..."

Baekyhyun hanya diam, lebih memilih memandangi pria berwajah stoic itu. hingga Ia merasa terpuaskan, meski nyatanya... Baekhyun sama sekali tak merasa puas. Ingin terus memandangnya lagi dan lagi.

"Kau tak ingin mendengarku?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Baekhyun tidak makan jika Ahjjusi pergi"

Pria itu terkekeh hambar. Rengekan macam apa ini... terasa sesak dan tak seperti biasanya. Ia menangkup wajah mungil itu dan mengecup kilat puncak hidungnya."Makanlah dengan benar, demi bayi ini" Ujarnya seraya menyentuh perut Baekhyun.

Sontak, apa yang diucapkannya itu membuat Baekhyun mengerjap tak mengerti. "Bayi?"

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh. Baekhyun terlalu lugu untuk menyadari semuanya... dan jikapun Ia melugaskannya pada anak itu, entahlah akan dimengerti atau tidak.

"Hn... Kau mengandung anakku"

Baekhyun menunduk, menyentuh perutnya dengan kesepuluh jarinya. "Ahjjusi dan Baekhyun memiliki anak?" Tanyanya masih dengan mata tak berkedip menatap perutnya sendiri.

"Itulah yang terjadi padamu saat ini " Jawab Chanyeol seraya menarik dagu Baekhyun dan mencium mesra bibir tipisnya.

"Hmpfthh... Mnh~"

.

.

.

.

"Ahjjussi.."

"Hn.."

"Baekhyun hamil, jadi Ahjjusi tidak akan pergi lagi ne?"

"..."

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Cont...**

 **.**

 **.**

Alooohaaa Gloomy datang lagi bawa Chapter 10 nya. Dudududu Yonghwa belum merestui

Sengaja ga ada spoiler hehe

Review ne, kalau ga review ga mau update huhu

Chapter ini, biarkan Seulgi ngumpet dulu yaaa (Fokus ke CB dan besan)

NC nya agak dikurangi ya? atau malah pengen vulgar kaya biasanya hehe?

saya ngikut pokonya.

pertanyaan kemarin

*Usia Raja Silla adalah ...  
31 Tahun

Berikut nama yang beruntung :)

-PureLight26

-socloverqua

(Please Check PM )

IG : Gloomy_rosemary

dan untuk :

 **Takikeii,honeymellow_, daeri2124 , LyWoo , Natsumi Shinju, yuanitadian , Tiara696, Freakyducky04, restikadena90 , chanbaekdear6104 , aruni bukan arumi , melia sengga, baby chanbaek , socloverqua, inchan88 , PureLight26, Shengmin137 , CussonsBaekby , Ricon65, Lussia Archery, Eun810 , Sii may c, haruka no hikari, baekielove, Anuchanyeoltegan , Siti855 , sehunluhan0905, , HeeJusy, Park RinHyun-Uchiha , myzmsandraa99 , NaBlue , baek55, baekachu, CB046194 , Asandra735 , MadeDyahD , Cbhs, bee , LightPhoenix614 , Incandescence7 , eunsoobyun pcy , MinJ7, Yeolliebee, ExoPlanet, mons'cbhs'kjd , realbaek21, chan 92, ceciliagata , galuhnoph , booyaamii , Byun Agatha, Adndpwh, Byunsilb , baekkumaa , SMLming , raeheepark6104 , veraparkhyun , fallingforyeol , Markeu Noona , korocbhs6104 , AlexandraLexa, daebaektaeluv, annahkyungie , , Anisya Kinanti, Byunsunny6104 ,jjaeseopj , rosaa , deppsoohh, park yeolna, lupa, Hirahirama, chanbaekssi , ChanBaekGAY, Zhinchan, dwiyuliantipcy , LUDLUD, SNF, byunresa , yousee , xiaolu , n3208007 mimikyuu, Chanbaekssi26, shin rae s , BananaOhbanana , TobenMongryong, selepy, inchan88, Hirahirama, byankai, ocan , pongpongi , ByunniChen , myliveyou , narsih chanbaek3769 , knightwalker314 , hamdan, neemoth19 , zahrazhafira335, minami Kz , Okiniiri-Hime, Baek13erry , HHM , vkeyzia23 , inchan88 , juanie, Nurfadillah, chanbyun0506 , dytdyt, AidakaZi, dan All Guest**

Terima kasih banyak sudah mereview di ch 9 kemarin

Dan untuk **Rayhandacbhs** gomawooo sudah membuat video yang mengesankan :)

Jangan lupa review lagi neee...

Saranghaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Annyeooooooong


	11. Chapter 11

**Main Cast : Chanyeol X Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast : Temukan di dalamnya :)**

 **Disclaimer : fic ini pure milik Gloomy Rosemarry aka Cupid KM**

Previous Chapter

"Hn... Kau mengandung anakku"

Baekhyun menunduk, menyentuh perutnya dengan kesepuluh jarinya. "Ahjjusi dan Baekhyun memiliki anak?" Tanyanya masih dengan mata tak berkedip menatap perutnya sendiri.

"Itulah yang terjadi padamu saat ini " Jawab Chanyeol seraya menarik dagu Baekhyun dan mencium mesra bibir tipisnya.

"Hmpfthh... Mnh~"

.

.

.

.

"Ahjjussi.."

"Hn.."

"Baekhyun hamil, jadi Ahjjusi tidak akan pergi lagi... ne?"

"..."

.

.

.

Chapter11

 **Love Of Fallen Leaves**

 **By. Gloomy Rosemary**

.

.

.

.

Raja Silla itu tertegun...

seakan terperanjat bisu kala memandang dua mata pias di hadapannya.

Mungkin memang hanya mata dari seorang bocah...

terlampau lugu, bahkan mungkin sama sekali tak memiliki sesumbar atas sosoknya.

Tapi entahlah..

Ia merasa seperti menemukan kelemahannya dari kedua mata anak itu.

Terlebih, melihatnya hampir menangis seperti ini

Ah! Kemana perginya keangkuhan yang selalu diagungkannya itu?

.

.

"Ahjjusi..." Panggil Baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya, terlihat kecewa... menyadari pria itu sama sekali tak menjawab apapun. Mungkinkah Ahjjusinya tengah enggan berbicara padanya? ataukah sesuatu yang lain membuatnya marah?

Oh sungguh! Baekhyun benar-benar takut... pria itu kembali meninggalkannya.

"Ahjjussi...marah?" Ratap anak itu, mencoba menerka

Kedua tangan mungil yang sempat menyentuh lengan kekar Chanyeol, kini tengah diremasnya sendiri. Masih menunggu... Pria itu mengucap sepatah kata untuknya.

"A—ahjjussi, tidak mau Baekhyun hamil?"

Chanyeol terhenyak, lekas tersadar menyadari Baekhyun seakan menumpukan penyesalan itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tck!" Ia berdecak. sebelum akhirnya, menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Darimana kau menyimpulkan pemikiran semacam itu?" Bisiknya seraya mengecup sayang puncak kepala Baekhyun. Membuat anak itu semakin menyusupkan wajahnya ke dalam dekapannya.

Sejenak terdiam, hingga celoteh kecilnya kembali mengguncang pendirian Raja Silla itu.

"Ahjjussi senang Baekhyun hamil?"

"Tentu saja.."

Baekhyun terkikik"Jangan pergi lagi, ne?"

Penguasa Silla itu hanya memejamkan mata. menimang rencana licik yang mungkin dapat Ia lakukan untuk membawa Baekhyun pergi dari tempat ini.

"Ahjjuss—

"Tidak..." Singkatnya, tak pelak membuat bocah itu menengadah dan tersenyum riang saat menatapnya.

"Jinjja? Jinjja?" Baekhyun sedikit mengguncang tubuhnya di atas pangkuan pria itu. Kedua tangan kurusnyapun terlihat menggelayut manja di leher Chanyeol. Menutut jawaban lebih, hingga Ia benar-benar terpuaskan dengan senyumnya sendiri.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, sambil mengelus punggung jauh lebih kecil dari miliknya itu.

"Baekhyun takut... Ahjjusi pergi"

Terdengar... hela nafas berat Raja Silla itu. Tak ada jawaban apapun, selain dekapan erat . Senyum dan kerjapan polos Baekhyun semakin menjebaknya, membuatnya berharap, anak itu akan terus seperti itu.

Baekhyun yang tak bisa lepas darinya...

Baekhyun yang selalu melihat hanya padanya...

Tanpa tersentuh oleh kenyataan yang sebenarnya telah Ia putar balikkan.

Semua telah sesuai dengan rencananya.

Membatasi Baekhyun dari dunia luar, mengekangnya... membisikkan semua kata yang jelas menyita pemikiran polos anak itu. Bahkan membuat Baekhyun lupa akan jati dirinya sebenarnya. Terus berulang sampai bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Hingga dunia anak itu hanya berisi tentangnya tanpa terkecuali.

Tentu... Ia tak bisa terima, jika tiba-tiba anak itu berpaling darinya.

"Aku yang sebenarnya merasa takut" Bisik Chanyeol lirih, dan hanya terdengar olehnya sendiri.

Namun tib-tiba Ia berjengit, begitu anak itu bangkit dan memaksa menggelayut di punggungnya.

"Baek—

Ia mendadak diam, melihat Baekhyun terkikik dan menyandarkan kepala nyaman di pundaknya.

"Apa ini?" Gumam Chanyeol seraya mengguncang tubuh mungil itu, sekedar untuk menggoda.

"..." Baekhyun tak ingin menjawab, melainkan hanya menggesekkan hidung kecilnya di bahu Chanyeol lalu tersenyum tersipu.

"Hei.."

"Nnn!" Erang Baekhyun, semakin merangkul erat leher Chanyeol. Tak peduli apapun, Baekhyun hanya ingin bersama dengan pria itu.

"Turunlah..."

"Nnn! Shirreo!" Kekeuh Baekhyun. Sembari mengalungkan kedua kakinya di perut Chanyeol. Hingga dipastikan Chanyeol tak bisa lepas lagi darinya. pikirnya

Raja Silla itu kembali berdecak... Ia memang kerap melihat sikap manja anak itu, tapi entahlah... Baekhyun selalu memberi degup berbeda dengan semua sikap menggemaskan itu.

"Kau tau? tubuhmu itu berat—arght!"

"NNN!" Baekhyun menggigit kuat leher Chanyeol. Mendadak kesal dengan ucapan yang menurutnya tak perlu itu. Sesaat setelahnya, Baekhyun memilih beringsut turun dari punggung lebar Chanyeol.

Tapi—

 **GREB**

Pria itu bangkit berdiri, dan menahan erat tubuhnya. Tak mengizinkannya untuk turun.

"A-ahjjusii!" pekik Baekhyun jengkel. Masih memaksa ingin turun.

"Bukankah kau menginginkanku menggendongmu seperti ini?"

"Baekhyun berat! jadi turunkan—

"Aku hanya bercanda" Kekehnya seraya mengambil langkah, menuruni batuan yang lapang itu.

Anak itu berdengus dengan bibir mengerucut, dan Chanyeol tau... Baekhyun tengah meninggikan egonya kali ini.

"Baiklah ... gigit leherku lagi jika kau marah"

"..." Baekhyun mengerjap, merasa bersalah pada bekas merah di leher Chanyeol. Itu gigitannya!

Anak itu beralih mengusap leher Chanyeol. Lalu mengecupnya bertubi-tubi.

"Mianhae" Bisiknya lirih pada bekas gigitannnya. "Sakit Ahjjussi?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Raja Silla itu.

Chanyeol menyeringai, merasa picik dengan gerik lugu di balik sikap jenaka bocah itu. Ah! Sial... Ia benar-benar ingin menguasai seluruhnya semua yang ada pada Baekhyun.

"Hn... karena kau hanya mencium leherku saja" Gumam Chanyeol, memancing peluang.

Dan benar saja. Baekhyun terlihat kebingungan, tak ingin Ahjjusinya tiba-tiba meninggalkannya lagi.

Baekhyun sedikit mengangkat tubuh, dan—

' **Chupp'**

Ia mencium lama pipi kanan Chanyeol. Membuat pria itu stagnan, merasa desir yang berbeda kembali menarik ulur degup jantungnya kala menerima kecupan manis itu.

"Otteyo?" Bisik Baekhyun, sambil memandangi sisi wajah Chanyeol.

Semula... Ia memang berniat membawa Baekhyun berjalan meniti sungai. Mungkin untuk, sekedar mengejar kunang-kunang di luar sana.

Tapi rasanya... terlalu sayang jika melewatkan waktu intimnya bersama bocah itu. Dan jika dirinya ingin berbaik hati pada dayang Goryeo itu, Tidakkah Ia tak memiliki waktu lebih setelah malam ini?

Penguasa Silla itu beralih membawa langkahnya kembali ke dalam, membuat Baekhyun mengerjap tak mengerti. Kemana sebenarnya Pria itu ingin membawanya.

"Ahjjussi? mengapa kembali?" Baekhyun menatap kesekitar. Dan mengernyit tak suka pada suasana gelap itu.

"Ahjjuss—

"Aku hanya ingin berdua denganmu di sini" Sergah Chanyeol. sebelum akhirnya mendudukkan Baekhyun, dan memenjarakannya di antara dinding gua. Hingga Ia benar-benar bisa menantap lekat wajah sayu itu, meski di bawah temaram api penerang.

"Tak apa... Aku hanya ingin menyentuhmu seperti ini" Bisiknya seraya mengendus wajah tirus itu. Mengecupinya perlahan dari dahi hingga ujung dagunya. Terlihat frustasi, kala Pria itu berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun sempat memejamkan mata erat, begitu pria itu mencium kelopak matanya. Lalu mengerjap... merasa tak biasa dengan sikap Chanyeol.

"A-ahjjussi" Baekhyun berusaha menyentuh wajah pria itu."Mmh!" Namun gigitan kecil di ujung telinganya membuatnya berjengit dan meremas lengan Chanyeol.

Lama... Ia membiarkan Pria itu menghirup dalam-dalam ceruk lehernya. Tak ada cumbuan apapun... hanya kecupan kecil dengan sesekali nafas berat darinya. Meski tak terlalu mengerti, tapi Baekhyun tau... ada yang salah dengan sikap penuh hati-hati itu.

.

.

Kedua tangan mungilnya kembali terangkat, mencoba menyentuh wajah tegas yang sedari tadi bersandar di bahu kecilnya.

"Ahjjussi sakit?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Membuat Chanyeol terkekeh lalu beralih menyambut jemari lentik itu, dan menciumnya lama. "Aku hanya merindukanmu" Gumamnya dengan mata terpejam, entah anak itu mengerti atau tidak.

Sejenak Ia hanya merasakan tangan mungil itu mengusap rahangnya. Ah! Ia tau... Namja kecilnya ingin menghiburnya. Tapi perlahan serasa menariknya, hingga Ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Baekhyun.

Sesaat ia membuka mata, namun—

Jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat, menyadari anak itu menyatukan bibir keduanya. Tak ada lumatan... hanya sekedar bibir yang saling menempel.

Terasa lugu... namun jauh lebih memikat dibandingkan kecupan apapun.

.

.

"Kau menciumku?" Tukas Chanyeol menahan senyum, usai anak itu menjauhkan wajahnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum manis. "Uhm! Seperti yang Ahjjusi lakukan pada bibir Baekhyun" Celotehnya seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Chanyeol menunduk untuk tersenyum. Ah! Ia bukan remaja lagi... tapi mengapa semua terasa berbunga Baekhyun hanyalah seorang bocah ingusan.. tapi Ia benar-benar merasa sangat jatuh terpana pada anak itu.

"Bukan seperti itu caranya" Ujar Chanyeol seraya menyentuh dagu Baekhyun, sedikit menekannya hingga bibir tipis itu terbuka, lalu memberinya beberapa lumatan ringan.

"Mnh~.." Lenguh Baekhyun reflek, kedua matanyapun kembali mengerjap seiring dengan gerakan bibir tebal itu.

"Lakukan seperti itu..." Ujar Chanyeol setelahnya, seraya menyeka bibir basah Baekhyun.

Anak itu masih mengerjap, mengingat dengan baik bagaimana bibir tebal itu memainkan bibirnya, sejak dulu... Baekhyun sangat menyukai permainan bibir Ahjjusinya.. terlebih permainan lidahya.

Baekhyun mendadak mendekat, lalu melirik pria dewasa itu. "Mengapa tidak memasukkan lidah Ahjjussi?" Ujarnya polos. Namun terdengar liar untuk Pria di hadapannya.

Raja Silla itu mengalihkan pandangannya, sesekali menghirup dalam-dalam udara di sekitar untuk menjernihkan isi kepalanya. Ah Sial! tak taukan anak itu... Ia sedang menahan diri di sini.

"Setelah kau mahir melakukannya"Jawabnya seadanya, lalu beralih melepas lapisan pertama pakaiannya. Berniat mengenakannya untuk Baekhyun. udara malam ini rupanya sangat dingin. Anak itu mungkin akan menggigil setelah ini.

Tapi semua urung Ia lakukan, begitu Baekhyun menangkup wajahnya, menariknya mendekat ... lalu menekan dagu kokoh miliknya.

"Baek~mpfthh—"

Persis, seperti yang Ia ajarkan. Baekhyun mulai memainkan bibirnya. Tapi bukan lumatan seperti yang Ia lakukan.. melainkan hisapan kuat. seakan anak itu tengah menyesap manisan persik miliknya. Bahkan Ia sampai mengernyit ngilu.. Begitu Baekhyun tanpa sengaja menggigit bibirnya.

.

.

"Mpfuahh!" Pekik anak itu, usai 'mencium' bibir Chanyeol

Ia tersenyum lebar sambil mengerjap antusias. "Baekhyun lebih hebat dari Ahjjusi!" Akunya girang.

Sementara, Raja Silla itu masih mematung... dengan bibir menebal karena hisapan Baekhyun, bahkan terlihat lecet di bagian bawahnya.

Hingga beberapa saat setelahnya, Ia kembali dibuat berdebar ketika Baekhyun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Mau apa hn?" Ucapnya seraya menangkup pipi Baekhyun, hingga bibir mungil itu terpout lucu.

"Tentu saja bermain lidah dengan Ahjjusi" Jawabnya spontan. Membuat Penguasa Silla itu kembali menghela nafas frustasi.

"Dengar... Kau bukan anak kecil lagi" Chanyeol beralih mendekap tubuh mungil itu, menekan kepalanya hingga bersandar nyaman di dadanya. "Berhenti menggodaku seperti ini. Karena aku tak ingin menyentuhmu saat ini"

Baekhyun mengernyit tak suka, lalu mendongak ingin protes. "Lalu mengapa Ahjjusi tidak menyentuh—

"Demi kebaikanmu" Sergah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kembali bersungut tak terima. Menduga, wajah pucatnya yang membuat Chanyeol bersikap demikian "Tapi Baekhyun tidak sakit! Ahjjussi bisa—

"Karena aku mencintaimu. Kau tau apa artinya itu hn?"

"..." Baekhyun kembali mengerjap. sesaat membuka bibir ingin menjawab, namun dengan cepat Chanyeol membekapnya, dan memaksanya agar tetap bersandar di dadanya.

"Tak perlu menjawab apapun, karena kau belum mengerti" Ujarnya seraya mengelus kepala Baekhyun. "Tidurlah... itu lebih baik untukmu" gumamnya lagi.

Bocah mungil itu berdengus tak suka, namun tetap memejamkan mata lelahnya. Karna sebenarnya denyut kepalanya masih menyisakan pening untuknya. Namun Baekhyun terlalu antusias dengan kehadiran Pria itu, hingga membuatnya mampu bertahan.

.

.

.

"Kau tak mendengarku?" Ujar Chanyeol sembari membelai kepala bocah yang kini berbaring di pangkuannya. Berulangkali memaksanya memejamkan mata, tapi nyatanya anak itu tetap memandanginya

"Bagaimana jika Ahjjusi pergi saat Baekhyun tidur"

Chanyeol tertawa pelan, terdengar hambar kala memandang mata redup itu. "Tidak, percayalah.."

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, terlihat tersenyum lalu memejamkan mata.

Namun belum sempat 10 detik berselang, anak itu kembali membuka lebar kedua matanya.

"Kapan kita pulang?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba. Sontak, membuat Raja Silla itu mengernyit.

"Pulang?"

"Uhm! Je Ni... Halmeoni ... Sehun Ahjjussi. Kapan kita pulang? Lalu menaiki perahu di danau?" Ujarnya menggebu, seakan tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Silla.

Chanyeol tertegun. Mungkinkah anak itu masih tak mengingat apapun... bahkan hingga keluarganya kembali mengambilnya. Baekhyun tak mengingatnya? Termasuk Yonghwa?

"Baekhyun.."

"Neh!" Jawab Baekhyun bersemangat.

"Kau tau siapa Ayahmu?" Tanyanya memastikan.

Detik itu pula, anak itu terbelalak lalu mendadak menggenggam erat tangannya seakan baru mengingat hal pelik.

"A—ahjjusi! ayah di sini! bagaimana jika Ayah membunuh Baekhyun?! Ayah melarang bertemu dengan Ahjjusi"

Chanyeol terhenyak mendengar racauan itu, Ya! Baekhyun memang mengingat siapa Ayahnya... tapi dalam pandangan yang lain. Seperti kalimat yang selalu Ia bisikkan untuk anak itu. Baekhyun hanya mengigat Ayahnya sebagai seorang pembunuh.

"Bawa Baekhyun dan Sooyoung pergi dari sini... Ahjjussi"

Raja Silla itu kembali terdiam kala Baekhyun menyebut nama Dayang itu. Ingatannya mungkin telah kembali akan sosok wanita itu.

Dan... bertahan di Goryeo, bukan tidak mungkin semua ingatan anak itu akan kembali pulih. semua tentang Negrinya.. kerajaan.. dan Ayahnya. Baekhyun akan mengingatnya.

Dan sungguh! Ia tak berharap... Yonghwa mengambil alih semua ingatannya

Bagaimana jika Baekhyun benar-benar berpaling darinya?

.

.

"Ahjjussi!"

Chanyeol tersentak, mendengar pekikkan itu, dan begitu menatap ke bawah Ia dibuat terkekeh pelan melihat anak itu memandangnya dengan tatapan menghunus.

"Kau tak akan meninggalkanku. Karena kau mengandung anakku" Ujarnya tiba—tiba, membuat bocah itu mengernyit tak mengerti dengan pembicaraan yang mendadak berganti topik itu.

Apa hubungannya membawa pergi dirinya dan Sooyoung dengan 'hamil' ?

"Berjanjilah tak akan berpaling dariku... kau mengandung darahku dalam perutmu" Kali ini Chanyeol menatap anak itu tajam. Menyentuh perut Baekhyun dan membelainya pelan.. hingga membuat Baekhyun meremang namun tetap mengangguk cepat.

"N-neh! Ahjjussi"

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"..." semakiin membuatnya tak mengerti. dan Baekhyun hanya menatap lekat sepasang obsidian di atasnya. Menerka, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Ahjjusinya kali ini.

"Katakan kau mencintaiku... Baekhyun" Bisiknya penuh penekanan, sebelah tangannya meraba pipi Baekhyun, memastikan anak itu benar-benar menatap hanya padanya.

"Baekhyun mencintai Ahjjussi" Gumamnya sambil menggenggam tangan yang masih menangkup pipinya.

"Neomu... neomu... neomu... saranghae Ahjjussi"

Chanyeol tertunduk untuk tertawa, berharap ucapan anak itu... bukan sekedar ungkapan suka dari sesuatu yang di senanginya. Dan atas sesuatu yang selalu bersama dengannya.

karena Ia tak butuh berteman dengan perasaan sepihak.

Memiliki Baekhyun seutuhnya... hanya itu yang diinginkannya.

"Benar... tetaplah seperti ini" Bisiknya seraya mencium mesra kening Baekhyun. Membuat anak itu memejamkan mata nyaman karenanya "Tidurlah... lalu aku akan membawamu bersamaku"

.

.

.

.

"Nh! "

"Sshh.." Desisnya menenangkan, begitu sadar... Baekhyun terlihat terusik saat ia mencoba mengangkat tubuh mungilnya.

Dan begitu anak itu kembali pulas, Ia beralih melangkah keluar, menyusuri jalan setapak gua itu. Sejenak mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar... memastikan tak ada satupun yang mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Lalu berjalan lebih cepat bahkan setengah berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Persetan kemana perginya Sehun.

Ia hanya ingin membawa anak itu bersamanya.

Ya! Anak itu miliknya...dan ini adalah kesempatan besar untuknya merebutnya kembali.

.

.

.

Di seberang sungai itu, tampak dua ekor kuda hitam tengah merumput untuk menunggunya. Salah satunya memang milik Sehun. Tapi... entah kemana perginya pemuda itu. Ia hanya berharap, Sehun melakukan hal lain yang bisa mengelabui dayang bernama Sooyoung itu. Agar Ia bisa membawa lari Baekhyun tanpa penghalang apapun.

Sebelah tangannya mulai menarik pelana, sementara tangan yang lain terlihat menahan tubuh Baekhyun agar tetap bersandar di dadanya. Beruntung anak itu.. tertidur selelap ini hingga tak menyadari apa yang dilakukannya kini.

"Hyung..."

"A—apa yang ingin anda lakukan?"

Namun semua ambisi tertahan, begitu dayang itu muncul dan membentangkan kedua tangan di hadapan kudanya.

"Aku menghargai kebaikanmu. Tapi—

Chanyeol mulai menatap tajam kedua mata dayang itu. "Biarkan aku membawanya bersamaku" Tegasnya, mencoba melempar perhitungan tersirat dari sorot matanya.

"T-tidak ! anda akan menyesal jika melakukan ini!" Racau Sooyoung, semakin berjalan mendekati Raja Silla itu. "Kau mencintai anak itu bukan? kumohon pikirkan keluarga Baekhyun Hwangja, karena kamipun mencintainya. Kami keluarganya... kumohon jangan lakukan semua ini" Sooyoung bersimpuh, dengan kedua tangan terkatup. Berharap Pria itu tak memaksakan kehendaknya, ah Ya Tuhan... Ia membawanya kemari bukan dengan tujuan semacam ini. Apa yang akan dikatakannya pada Yonghwa kelak? jika Chanyeol tetap membawanya pergi.

Sementara pemuda tinggi yang sedari tadi memandang dalam diam itu,hanya menghela nafas pelan. Sooyoung hanya seorang diri... semestinya peluang ini bisa Ia gunakan, untuk membantu Chanyeol membawa pergi Baekhyun. Tapi melihat pengorbanan Dayang itu, menyisakan simpati yang lain dalam dirinya. Wanita itu menginginkan kebahagiaan pangeran kecilnya.

Sama halnya seperti dirinya, menjaga penuh kesetiaannya untuk Chanyeol.

Ia beralih berjalan mendekat. "Hyung.." Ujarnya seraya menyentuh kuda hitam perkasa itu

"Kita telah berusaha sejauh ini. Bahkan masih setengah jalan untuk membangun kembali negri itu"

Sooyoung mengerjap, mendengar penuturan pemuda itu. mungkinkah mereka yang tengah menata Goryeo saat ini? mendatangkan semua pekerja asing itu dengan semua persediaan makanan yang melimpah?

Mungkinkah Raja Silla itu yang melakukannya?

"Bertahanlah sedikit lagi. Kau cukup tau... apa yang akan terjadi jika tetap membawa anak itu dengan kondisi seperti ini" Lugasnya, berharap Penguasa Silla itu tetap bijak mengambil sikapnya dan tak menyulut penyesalan yang lain.

"A—aku!" Tiba-tiba Sooyoung bersujud. "Aku akan melakukan apapun, agar kau tetap bisa menemui Baekhyun! Dan aku akan berusaha mengambil hati Yang Mulia Yonghwa, untuk bisa menerimamu. Kumohon terima sumpahku ini! kembalikan Baekhyun pada kami"Mohon Sooyoung tak peduli seberapa rendah dirinya kali ini.

"A-aku tau kau, kau memiliki hati yang tulus" Sooyoung mengangkat wajah, dan menatap Chanyeol. "Yang Mulia" Lanjutnya kemudian.

Chanyeol terhenyak, baru kali ini Ia mendengar dayang Goryeo itu memanggilnya demikian. Seakan menganggapnya sebagai Penguasanya.

Sejenak Ia terdiam. Lalu mengamati wajah bocah dalam rengkuhannya... memang tersemat rasa sesal jika melepasnya malam ini. "Kupegang sumpahmu" Gumamnya kemudian, lalu mencium lama kening Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih Yang Mulia..." Sooyoung membungkuk penuh binar

"Biar aku mengantarnya kembali" Ujar Chanyeol seraya menarik penutup kepalanya, hingga jubah hitam itu benar-benar memyamarkan sosoknya.

"Tapi bagaimana jika salah satu dari kami melihat—

Ucapan Sooyoung terhenti begitu Sehun menahan pundaknya, dan mengangguk pelan. Memberi isyarat untuk membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan apapun saat ini. Karna Ia tau... Raja Silla itu penyusup yang hebat, bahkan lihai dalam menyamarkan dirinya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Esoknya**

Wanita itu tersenyum sesekali terkikik kala mengais surai hitam bocah yang masih terlelap pulas di ranjangnya. sebelah tangan Baekhyun terangkat di atas kepalanya, dengan bibir yang disesap-sesap kecil seakan terbuai dalam mimpinya. Ah! sangat menggemaskan

Dan Ia tak pernah menduga Pria itu benar-benar membawanya kemari. terlalu takjub siapapun tak menyadari sosoknya. Chanyeol benar-benar lihai menyusup ke dalam kediamannya.

"Pagi ini bangunlah dengan benar. Jangan merasa mual lagi... arrachi?" Bisik Sooyoung sambil merapikan pakaian Baekhyun yang sempat terbuka. Ia menutup bibir, tersipu... melihat bercak kemerahan di leher Baekhyun. "Aissh... pria itu benar-benar gila" Gumamnya, lalu menutup kerah Baekhyun. Menyembunyikan bekas ciuman Raja Silla itu, sebelum Yonghwa melihatnya.

Namun tiba-tiba Baekhyun menggeliat. Membuatnya antusias menunggu anak itu benar-benar membuka kedua matanya.

"Nnh.. –jjussi"

Dan benar saja, Baekhyun membuka kedua mata kecilnya. Sooyoung semakin bersemangat menarik anak itu untuk terduduk, lalu menumpukan bantal yang lain untuk menyangga punggungnya.

Tapi Sooyoung tak pernah tau... Baekhyun kecil itu, tengah memandang visual lain dalam benaknya.

"Cha... apa yang kau inginkan pagi ini, Hwangjjanim?" Ujarnya seraya bersidekap, menumpukan lengannya di ranjang Baekhyun.

"..." Baekhyun masih terdiam, tapi terlihat nanar saat memandang ke sekitar.

Membuat Dayang itu mengernyit panik, menyadari sesuatu yang salah. "Baekhyun?" panggilnya seraya menangkup pipi anak itu.

"Katakan sesuatu, jangan diam seperti ini" Panik Sooyoung seraya menelisik tubuh Baekhyun, memastikan anak itu tak merasakan sakit apapun. Atau mungkinkah, Baekhyun tengah mencari Chanyeol?

Hingga tiba-tiba saja, seorag pria melangkah masuk diikuti Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

"Kau bangun nak?" Ujarnya pelan.

Membuat dayang itu melepaskan tangannya, dan membiarkan Baekhyun melihat Ayahnya. Dan Ia tak berharap, Baekhyun kembali ketakutan saat melihat Yonghwa.

"Ada apa hm? mengapa wajahmu seperti ini?" Gumam Yonghwa lagi, kali ini dengan menyentuh pipi Baekhyun, merasa anak itu hampir menangis di hadapannya.

Tapi Ia mendadak terkejut, begitu Baekhyun memegangi kepalanya... lalu terisak hebat.

"Nghh! Hks.."

"Y-yya.. ada apa dengan putraku? Mengapa Baekhyun kesakitan seperti ini?" Racau Yonghwa panik, seraya memandang bingung pada beberapa sosok di sekitarnya, berusaha menuntut jawab.

"Panggil tabib! cepat—

"A-ayah.." Baekhyun yang masih terisak dalam rengkuhannya itu mulai memanggilnya. Tak pelak membuat Raja Goryeo itu tercekat hebat.

"Mengapa kita di sini? Dimana Istana Ayah?"

 **DEG**

Tak satupun sanggup membuka suara, terlalu dibuat terkejut dengan penuturan anak itu. Terlebih untuk Yonghwa, kenyataan Ia harus menerima Baekhyun yang lupa akan sosoknya kini seakan tertepis. Dan ia berharap ini bukan sekedar mimpi

"Kau mengingat Ayah... Nak?"

Baekhyun yang masih mengernyit pening itu hanya memandang pias Ayahnya. Apa yang terjadi? Tentu saja Baekhyun mengingatnya, Ia selalu bermanja-manja dengan Ayahnya. Tapi mengapa Pria itu berkata demikian?

Tunggu—

Baekhyun terbelalak. Kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar demi mencari seseorang.

Semua kian membuatnya pening, hingga air mata itu kembali mengalir dari pelupuknya.

Baekhyun tak mengerti...

Semakin ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, semakin sakit pula denyut hebat itu dalam kepalanya.

Mengapa ia merasa ada sebagian waktu yang hilang darinya? Dan Ia tak bisa menyatukan semua ingatan yang mulai berbaur itu

Ayahnya... Sooyoung... Kyuhyun... Kyungsoo...

kemana Ibunya? Lalu di mana Chanyeol? Di mana Ahjjusinya saat ini?

"A—AAAHH!" Baekhyun menjerit, kedua tangannya pun semakin meremas kuat kepalanya. Baekhyun menangis hebat. Bahkan tak bisa mendengar racauan beberapa orang yang berusaha menyadarkannya.

Semua terlalu menyakitkan, hingga Ia hanya bisa tersengal... lalu melunglai lemas dengan kedua mata terpejam.

"BAEKHYUN!"

.  
.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Pandangannya meredup, tak sampai hati memandang Baekhyun yang kembali seringkih itu saat bersamanya.

"Sepertinya, ingatan Baekhyun Hwangjja. Mulai kembali Yang Mulia" Ujar Kyuhyun, berusaha menenangkan Penguasanya yang terlihat resah, bahkan mungkin putus asa.

"Dia putraku Kyuhyun~ah... tak satupun bisa menyakitinya. Dia satu-satunya harapanku"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, memahami nurani Pria itu sebagai seorang Ayah.

.

.

* * *

delapan jam terlampaui.

Baekhyun yang semula jatuh pingsan itu, kini tak lagi berbaring di ranjangnya. Anak itu tengah berdiiri dengan tangan terkepal, memandang dengan tatapan yang siapapun tak bisa mengartikannya.

"Dia menghancurkan Goryeo... Baekhyun"

"TIDAK! AHJJUSI TIDAK PERNAH MELAKUKANNYA!" Jeritnya, semakin menyudutkan dirinya di ujung dinding.

"Lihat...Lihat kaki Ayah" Yonghwa kembali menekankan semuanya. "Pria itu menyakiti Ayah, hingga lumpuh seperti ini"

Baekhyun merosot terduduk, Mengapa Ayahnya membenci Chanyeol? Baekhyun yakin.. Pria itu tak pernah melakukan semua itu. Chanyeol sosok yang baik untuknya, mustahil menyakiti Ayahnya seperti itu.

"Bahkan ibumupun meninggal, karna tak bisa bertahan di tempat ini"

Anak itu semakin hebat menangis, meraung dengan tubuh meringkuk mendapati kenyataan dirinya rupanya telah kehilangan sosok Seohyun.

Tapi sekali lagi... Chanyeol tak mungkin melakukan semua itu.

"Pria itu membawamu pergi dari Ayah. Membuatmu melupakan semuanya... bahkan menghancurkanmu seperti ini" Tegas Yonghwa seraya menatap perut Baekhyun.

"ANDWAEE! AHJJUSSI TIDAK MENGHANCURKAN BAEKHYUN!"

"Janin dalam kandunganmu itu! Pria itu telah menghancurkanmu Nak! Kau tak seharusnya mengandung seperti ini" Yonghwa mendekat, dan merengkuh tubuh yang masih tersengal akibat isakkannya. Ia tau.. apa yang dilakukannya terlalu berlebih menekan anak itu. Tapi... Baekhyun memang harus tau kenyataan yang selama ini terbekap darinya.

"Hks... Ahjjussiiiii"

"Jangan pernah memanggilnya, orang itu tak pernah ada untukmu"

"Ahjjussiiii!"

"Baekhyun Ayah mohon. Ayah akan benar-benar mati jika kau lebih memilih Pria itu"

Baekhyun terbalalak, memandang sesak kedua mata Yonghwa yang terlihat retak karena air mata. Baekhyun tak menginginkan ini, melihat Ayahnya menangis dan memohon padanya seperti ini.

"T-tidak Ayah!" Lirihnya seraya mengusap air mata Yonghwa.

"Hanya kau satu-satunya milikku. Jangan meninggalkanku hanya untuk Pria itu Baekhyun... Ayah mohon" Ia tergugu, semakin tak bisa menahan luka batin itu lebih lagi... jika sampai melihat Baekhyun tetap mengharap Chanyeol.

"Jangan menangis Ayah...Baekhyun tak ingin melihat Ayah menangis" Isak anak itu, seraya memeluk Leher Yonghwa.

"Kau mendengar Ayah?"

"Uhm... Baekhyun sayang Ayah"

"Ayah juga menyayangimu... Putraku"

.

.

.

.

.

"Makanlah sedikit saja" Suara Sooyung terdengar mengiba, membujuk namja kecil yang sedari tadi memandang kosong keluar jendelanya.

Lalu... Ia tersenyum penuh syukur. Melihat Baekhyun membuka bibir kecilnya dan melahap sedikit makanan itu.

"Yah seperti ini. Kau harus tetap makan agar—

"Benarkah Ahjjusi melakukannya? Ahjjusi menghancurkan Goryeo?"

Sooyoung tercekat. Memandang kebas pada raut bocah itu. Dan jikapun Baekhyun bertanya demikian, sungguh! Ia tak akan sanggup menjawabnya. Sooyoung memilih tersenyum lalu mengambil suapan yang lain.

"Benarkah Baekhyun melupakan semuanya karena Ahjjusi?"

Tapi lagi-lagi, suara Baekhyun kembali menggetarkan nuraninya. Ia tau.. anak itu mencoba melugaskan semuanya di sini.

"Hm? Tidak... buktinya kau kembali bersama kami" Ujar Sooyoung mencoba menenangkan.

"..." dan Baekhyun hanya diam, lalu menyudahi suapan Sooyoung.

"Yya... kau belum menghabiskannya, lihat—

"Jika Ayah dan Sooyoung tinggal di sini. jadi benar... Ahjjusi menghancurkan istana Ayah? Ahhjjussi menghancurkan Goryeo?"

Sooyoung semakin panik, mendengar anak itu tetap mengungkit semua itu. Oh sungguh! Ia tak berharap ini akan melukai hati Baekhyun.

"Ah! sepertinya daun Ginko akan berguguran hari ini. Apa kau ingin melihat—

"WAEE?!" Teriak Baekhyun seraya menyentak makanan di tangan Sooyoung."BAEKHYUN BENCI AHJJUSSII!"

"B-baekhyun?"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Silla**

"Chanyeol~ah?"

Heechul terlihat tergesa menghampiri Putranya yang baru saja kembali.

"B-benarkan Baekhyun kembali pada Goryeo? Negri yang telah hancur itu?" Ujarnya seraya memegang kedua tangan Chanyeol. Berharap apa yang didengarnya hanya bualan semata.

Pria itu hanya menghela nafas berat, dan berusah melepas genggaman tangan Ibunya.

"Aku lelah Ibu.."  
"A—andwae! Baekhyun tidak bisa di sana! Dia mengandung anakmu! Baekhyun milik Silla! Kita harus membawanya kembali Chanyeol!" Cerca Heechul, tak bisa terima.

Chanyeol terkekeh hambar. "Ibu baru mengharapkannya?"

Wanita itu terbelalak. "T-tidak, Ibu selalu mengharapkannya. Ibu menyayangi Baekhyun. Anak itu seperti—

"Lalu mengapa Ibu mengusirnya saat itu?"

"..." Heechul terdiam. Menunduk penuh sesak atas penyesalannya.

"Jika Ibu tak memintaku untuk mengasingkannya. Semua ini tak akan terjadi" Lugasnya, lalu kembali melangkah meninggalkan Ibunya . Dan Heechul hanya menutup bibir, tergugu atas keputusannya sendiri.

Tapi setelahnya Ia kembali mengejar Chanyeol, dan menahan tangan pria itu.

"Kerahkan semua pasukan? kita bisa mengambilnya dengan mudahnya. Goryeo tak memiliki pertahanan apapun lagi bukan?" Bujuknya mencoba peluang.

Penguasa Silla itu kembali menghela nafas, dan memijit pelipisnya pening.

"Ibu.." Panggilnya seraya memutar tubuh untuk menatap Heechul.

"Ibu tak mengerti apapun di sini. Berhenti membujukku melakukan kesalahan yang lain"

"Tapi... Baekhyun—

"Aku yang akan membawanya kembali dengan caraku sendiri. Lebih baik Ibu mencari Seulgi... dan buat wanita itu menyesali perbuatannya"

"..."

.

.

.

.

Malam semakin berangsur pekat, dibalik tirai bertemankan temaram lilin itu. Seorang pria tengah memandang hampa kamar miliknya.

Ia terbiasa bermalam di sini, mendengar deru nafasnya yang berat saat memeluk Baekhyun bahkan saat pertama kali menyetubuhi bocah mungil itu di kamar ini.

Tapi kini.,.. kamar itu terlihat lebih luas dari biasanya, tanpa celoteh dan jeritan menyebalkan anak itu, dan tanpa ruangan yang kacau saat Baekhyun membuatnya untuk berlarian ke sana kemari.

"Aku semakin merindukanmu" Desahnya berat seraya membaringkan dirinya di ranjang berukuran king itu. Masih lekat ia rasakan... bagaiamana lembutnya aroma tubuh Baekhyun. Lebih ranum dari semerbak bunga soba di musim semi.

Kedua obsidian tegasnya mulai terpejam. Tapi Ia tak beranjak untuk terlelap... melainkan, mengais visual sosok mungil itu dalam benaknya.

Tersenyum... saat mengingat tawa kecilnya, dan bagaimana anak itu selalu merengek manja padanya.

Lalu menggigit bibir... kala mengingat Baekhyun mendesah dan memekik penuh peluh, saat Ia mencumbu anak itu dengan hasratnya.

Hingga tanpa tersadar, Ia mendesis nikmat... saat tangannya mengeluarkan genitalnya sendiri. Memijitnya perlahan... seolah Baekhyun tengah memainkannya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Sshh..." Chanyeol beralih mengocoknya, mengurutnya intens ... semakin liar begitu membayangkan Ia tengah menghujamkan penis besar itu ke dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

.

.

"Ah~.. benar seperti itu sayangh" Lenguhnya sendiri. Tak berteman dengan apapun selain pikiran liarnya akan Baekhyun yang kini tengah menaiki tubuhnya, dan berusaha membuat penis besarnya keluar masuk menusuk rektum kecil itu.

"Baekh—" Ia semakin mempercepat gerakan tangannya, hingga percum bening itu mulai menyeruak keluar, dan mengalir di sela-sela jemarinya.

 _ **('Ahjjusiii!')**_

"AHH!"Chanyeol menyentak tubuh, begitu klimaks itu serasa meletup. Membuat sperma pekat menciprat dan mengotori perutnya sendiri. Ia terengah...takjub, panggilan Baekhyun mampu merangsang sedemikian hebatnya.

Sesaat setelahnya Ia tertawa hambar, seraya menutup matanya sendiri. Menyadari seberapa menyedihkan dirinya kali ini.

"Kembalilah padaku..."

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Esoknya**

 **Goryeo**

"Kau membawa ramuan itu?"

"Ah ye.. Yang Mulia" Ujar tabib itu seraya menuangkan cairan kedalam sebuah cangkir giok. "Tapi apa anda yakin akan melakukan semua ini?" Lanjutnya lagi.

Yonghwa terdiam, memandang lekat pada ramuan hitam pekat di tangan tabib itu.

"Jika untuk kebaikan Putraku. Apapun akan kulakukan" Jawabnya kemudian.

"Tapi Yang Mulia—

"Janin itu hanya membawa penderitaan untuk Putraku. Lebih baik melenyapkannya" Yonghwa beralih melangakah tertatih keluar dari ruangan itu. Memaksa tabib itu mengikutinya dan membawa ramuan itu menuju kamar Baekhyun.

Sementara tabib itu hanya meneguk ludah was-was. Pangeran Baekhyun mungkin akan mengalami pendarahan yang hebat... setelah meminum ramuan ini. Seharusnya Yonghwa tau akan hal ini... tapi mengapa ia tetap memaksanya?

"Yang Mulia, bukankah ada baiknya jika kita menunggu kondisi Baekhyun Hwangjja—

"Tak ada waktu selama itu. Keparat itu bisa saja kembali dan menjadikan janin itu sebagai alasannya. Cepatlah masuk... biarkan Putraku meminumnya" Titahnya, dan tabib itu hanya mengangguk tak ingin mengelak.

.

.

.

"Angkat punggungmu seperti ini" Ujar Sooyoung seraya meletakan sebuah bantal kecil di bawah perut Baekhyun. "Ini lebih terasa nyaman bukan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepala kecil. Membuat Sooyoung menghela nafas lega, menyadari Baekhyun tak lagi terlihat kacau dengan ingatan dan keyakinannya sendiri. Setidaknya mengungkit bayi yang tengah dikandungnya, mampu meredam emosi anak itu. Lebih lagi...beruntung anak itu tak membenci janinnya.

"ingat... Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak tentang Ayahnya. Bayi ini bisa menangis jika mendengarnya" Bisik Sooyoung.

"Uhm!" Gumam Baekhyun patuh, terlihat polos saat anak itu benar-benar mempercayainya.

"Lusa.. aku akan memberi pesan untuknya, agar kau bisa bertemu dengan Raja Chan—

"Aku tak ingin bertemu dengan Ahjjusi"

"W—waeyoo?"

"..."

Baekhyun hanya memalingkan wajah, penu amarah meski nyatanya anak itu terlihat terpaksa

Sooyoung tersenyum. Lalu mengelus pipi Baekhyun. "Jangan seperti ini. Kau tak harus bersikap sekeras ini, karna Yang Mulia Yonghwa membencinya"

"Tapi Ahjjusi membuat Ayah dan Sooyoung tinggal di tempat ini!"

"Mungkin Dia tak memiliki arah saat itu. Hingga tanpa sengaja menghancurkan apa yang seharusnya dijaganya. Tapi... itu dulu, lihatlah sekarang... Dia berusaha membangunnya kembali" Ucap Sooyoung berusaha membujuk Baekhyun, karna bagaimanapun anak itu tengah mengandung janin Chanyeol. Akan sangat pelik jika sampai Baekhyun beralih membenci ayah dari bayinya.

"..." Baekhyun hanya diam, tetap kekeuh memasang wajah marah itu. meski nyatanya sorot mata itu tak bisa menipu. Baekhyun memang merindukan Pria itu.

.

Semula Sooyoung memang menyayangkan, Pria itu yang mengetahui rahasia Baekhyun bahkan hingga menyetubuhinya.

tapi... semakin Ia mengenalnya.

Semakin yakin, Chanyeol... bukanlah Pria yang selama ini dikenal picik bahkan bengis.

"Dia benar-benar mencintaimu" Bisiknya lirih, hanya terdengar olehnya.

"Cha! kemarikan kakimu... biar aku memijatnya"

.

.

.

"Sooyoung~ah" Panggil Baekhyun tiba-tiba

"Neeee?" Sahut wanita itu masih dengan memijat pelan kaki Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana rasanya jika bayi ini membesar di dalam sini?" Celoteh Baekhyun seraya menepuk-nepuk perut kecilnya.

' **Blush'**

Sooyoung nyaris tersedak karena terkejut, lalu memandang Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah. Ia belum menikah, tak pernah melakukan hal intim dengan pria manapun, yang bisa membuatnya hamil... lebih-lebih merasakan bayi dalam perut membesar. Ah Sungguh! mengapa Baekhyun bertanya hal semacam itu. Tentu saja Ia tak tau..

"Umm... m-mungkin menyenangkan ahahaha... " Jawabnya kikuk.

"Apa itu akan terasa sakit?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ah? haha...M-mungkin tidak" Sooyoung semakin kewalahan mencari alasan.

"Darimana bayi itu akan keluar?"

 **BLUSHH**

Habis sudah, Baekhyun membuatnya mematung dengan keringat dingin. Pemikirannya tak sampai pada hal itu. dan Baekhyun yang polos tanpa sengaja memaksanya membayangkan semuanya. Anak itu seorang namja... mustahil melahirkan layaknya Yeojja, Baekhyun hanya memiliki satu lubang... jadi mungkinkah—

"AHAHAHA! Baekhyun Hwangjja... jangan bicara lagi. Jika tak ingin pengasuhmu ini gila"

Baekhyun mengerjap, mengapa wanita itu mendadak tertawa mengerikan seperti itu. Sooyong benar-benar aneh. Mungkin akan lebih baik, jika Sooyoung bertemu dengan Je Ni.

"Sooyoung... aku ingin kau mengenal Je Ni"

"Je—Ni? Apa itu? apa sebuah nama orang?"

"Tentu saja! Je—

"Bawa ramuan itu masuk"

tapi keduanya mendadak diam, begitu Yonghwa datang dengan seorang tabib di belakangnya.

"Ayah... mengapa memanggil tabib kemari?" Ujar Baekhyun kemudian, memandang tak suka pada tabib itu. Oh ayolah, Baekhyun benar-benar membenci semua tabib dan aroma herbal yang dibawanya.

Yonghwa tersenyum lembut, lalu berjalan perlahan dengan penopangnya untuk mendekati Putra kecilnya. Sementara Sooyoung terlihat mendelik curiga pada ramuan hitam yang dibawa tabib itu.

"Tabib Shin, membawa obat untukmu... setelah kau meminumnya, kau akan merasa lebih baik Nak" Ujar Yonghwa semari mengelus kepala Baekhyun, lalu mempersilakan tabib itu untuk mendekat membawa ramuannya.

Dari gerak-gerik Pak Tua itu, Sooyoung tau... tabib Shin terlihat gugup. Mungkinkah ramuan yang dibawanya itu—

"T-tidak.." Liriih Sooyoung.

.

.

"Ayah! Mengapa warnanya hitam? Baaekhyun tidak suka!" Kekeuh anak itu, berusaha mendorong menjauh cangkirnya.

"Karena ini obat, tentu saja seperti ini... cha lekas minumlah. Setelah ini kau bisa bermain-main di luar" Bujuk Yonghwa, lalu kembali membimbing Baekhyun meneguk ramuan itu.

"Tapi Ayah! Ahjjussi tak pernah memaksa Baekhyun , jika—

Anak itu terdiam, ia tau dirinya telah lepas bicara.. memanggil Pria itu di hadapan Ayahnya. Dan begitu menatap ke atas, Baekhyun lekas memeluk leher Yonghwa. Lalu terisak lirih... berharap Ayahya tak menunjukkan raut sedihnya.

"Baekhyun tidak menyakiti Ayah. Baekhyun tak akan mengulanginya lagi"

 **SLAP**

 **PRANKK**

Namun tiba-tiba Sooyoung berjalan oleng, dan menyentak cangkir giok itu... hingga terlempar dan terbuang begitu saja.

"A-ahh Jjeossonghamnida, hamba tak sengaja Uhukk! K-karena batuk ughh!" Sooyoung berpura, terbatuk hebat di hadapan Yonghwa, lalu melirik Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya aneh.

Penguasa Goryeo itu, sempat ingin menyentak murka... tapi Ia bisa memakluminya, dan beralih memberi titah pada tabib itu untuk menuang sisa ramuan itu.

"Tuangkan lagi..."

"Ah... Y-ye Yang Mulia.."

Wanita itu terbelalak lebar, rupanya tabib itu masih menyimpan ramuan yang lain. Ah! Ia tak bisa membiarkan Yonghwa menggugurkan janin itu. Ia kembali terbatuk, seraya memegangi kepalanya..

"A-ah! Kepalaku sakit! Bagaimana ini? O-ommoo!" Sooyoung kembali berjalan terhuyung-huyung, sedikit menghentak kaki... hingga menabrak pak Tua itu. Dan—

 **PRANKK**

Biang ramuan itu benar-benar jatuh, tak menyisakan apapun. Selain raut Yonghwa yang berangsur geram melihat sikapnya.

"SOOYOUNG! APA YANG SEBENARNYA KAU PIKIRKAN?!"

"J-jeosoonghamnida Yang Muliaaa... hamba pu—sing! Ah! Kumbang hitam berputar—putar" Wanita itu bersimpuh lalu bersujud-sujud di kaki Yonghwa.

Tabib itu hanya melirik geli, ia tau.. Sooyoung memang sengaja melakukannya.

"Tabib Shin, bawa ramuan itu lagi untuk—

"Maafkan hamba Yang Mulia, Kami tak memiliki persedian bahan ramuan itu. Membutuhkan waktu dua hari untuk memperoleh dan meraciknya kembali"

Penguasa Goryeo itu hanya menghela nafas berat, tak bisa berbuat apapun jika semua sudah terlanjur seperti ini.

"Baiklah... kembalilah dua hari lagi dengan ramuan itu"

"Baik Yang Mulia..."Sahut Tabib itu, sebelum akhirnya memohon diri.

"Dan Kau Sooyoung" Yonghwa melirik wanita yang masih bersujud memalukan itu. "Obati sakitmu itu, dan jangan melakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi"

"Ah yeeee Yang Muliaaaa"

.

.

.

Sooyoung lekas bangkit, begitu Yonghwa benar-benar beranjak pergi. ia beralih mendekati Baekhyun lalu menangkup wajahnya.

"Dengar.." Tegasnya. "Jangan pernah meminum ramuan hitam dari tabib itu" Lanjutnya lagi seraya menatap lekat dua mata coklat Baekhyun.

"Waeyo?"

"Ramuan itu akan membuat perutmu sakit!"

"Tapi itu obat... Ayah ingin Baek—

"Itu akan menyakiti bayimu. Apa kau ingin kehilangan bayi ini?"

Baekhyun terbelalak, dan menggeleng kasar. "Ti—tidak! Ini bayi milik Baekhyun dan Ahjjuss—

Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya, merasa ragu untuk memanggil pria itu. Sementara Chanyeol telah meninggalkan luka pada Negrinya.

"Benar! Ini bayimu dan Raja Chanyeol! Jadi jangan pernah meminumnya... arrasseo?"

"Uhm.."

.

.

.

 **Silla**

"Hyung..."

Seorang pria muda, perlahan mendekatinya... membuat Chanyeol yang kala itu tengah bercengkerama dengan petinggi dan para menteri memilih menyela waktunya sendiri, untuk berbicara dengannya. karena Chanyeol tau pasti... Sehun membawa berita penting untuknya.

"Bisakah kau bicara denganku di tempat yang lain?"

Chanyeol melirik kesekitar, lalu setelahnya mengangguk...dan melimpahka kehadirannya pada petinggi kerajaan yang lain.

.

.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Chanyeol menatap tajam pemuda itu, mendelisik curiga pada raut tak tenang dan terengah itu. Mungkinkah Sehun dari suatu tempat? Dan begitu tergesa saat kembali?

"Dayang Sooyoung memberiku pesan ini, untukmu"

Chanyeol terlihat tersenyum melihat gulungan kain kecil itu, Ia tau pasti isinya...

Pastilah, isyarat lain untuk dirinya bisa bertemu dengan namja kecilnya.

.

.

tapi begitu membukanya, raut Penguasa Silla itu mendadak tegang... bahkan berangsur penuh murka.

' _**Aku...menggagalkan Yang Mulia Yonghwa menggugurkan janin itu. Lakukan sesuatu... Karena dua hari kedepan tabib kami akan kembali membawa ramuan itu. Mereka ingin kembali menggugurkannya'**_

"Apa isinya Hyung?"

Chanyeol meremas kuat kain kecil itu. "Dua hari setelah pesan ini di tulis. Berati lusa"

Sehun mengernyit tak mengerti. Hingga tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol berlari, membuatnya turut berlari mengejar Raja Silla itu.

"Hyung?"

"Aku akan menemui Yonghwa... siapkan pasukan pengawal untukku"

"Apa?"

Chanyeol tak berucap apapun, selain menarik pelana kudanya lalu memacu kuda hitam itu, hingga berlari cepat meninggalkan Silla.

Sehun berdecak keras, apalagi yang ingin dilakukan raja itu sekarang. Hingga sebuah kain kusut yang menyita perhatiannya, Chanyeol pasti tanpa sengaja menjatuhkannya... membujuknya untuk membuka kain itu dan membaca isinya.

Sontak... kedua mata itu terbelalak lebar, begitu sadar apa yang membuat Chanyeol mendadak sekalut itu.

.

.

.

.

 **Esoknya...**

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Seorang bocah mungil terlihat merangkak mendekati Baekhyun, lalu mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun menatap awan yang berarak di atas sana.

"Kau senang tinggal di sini Kyungsoo?" Gumam Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Mwo? Tentu saja tidak! Aku ingin istana Goryeo kembali!"

Baekhyun diam tertunduk, ya... ia mengingatnya. Bagaimana Negri Goryeonya kala itu... penuh dengan semerbak bunga. Dan lalu lalang penduduk ramah di dalamnya.

"Ugh! Jika saja Raja mengerikan itu tak membuat perang. Pasti kita masih bisa bermain dan berburu di Goryeo yang indah" Sungut Kyungsoo sambil bersidekap.

"Raja mengerikan? Perang?" Baekhyun mulai menatap lekat sepupunya.

Membuat Kyungsoo melirik bocah manis itu, jangan katakan Baekhyun tak tau akan hal ini.

"Kau ingat hari di mana kita ketakutan melarikan diri saat perang itu terjadi?"

Kedua mata coklat itu menatap tak tentu, tapi setelahnya mengangguk cepat. Baekhyun mengingatnya... Ia dan Kyungsoo menangis dan berlari tak tentu arah, saat semua prajurit itu saling mengadu pedang hingga semua darah menggenang dimana-mana.. ya! Baekhyun mengingatnya.

"N-ne.."

"Raja mengerikan itu yang telah memnbunuh semua prajurit kita. dan menajdikan Goryeo seperti ini" tekan Kyungsoo dengan tangan terkepal.

"Raja mengerikan—

"Raja Silla yang telah menculikmu! Memisahkanmu dari kami bertahun-tahun lamanya! Park Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun tergagap... Tak ingin mendengar semua itu, meski nyatanya Ia tetap mendengarya dengan baik, membiarkan semua ingatan penuh cekam itu tergambar dari sosok yang selama ini dirindukannya bahkan dicintainya.

"Yya! Gwaenchana?" Ujar Kyungsoo panik, begitu melihat Baekhyun tiba-tiba merunduk sambil memegangi leher dan dadanya.

"Ngh...hhh"

"Baekhyun! Ada apa?! Kau tak bisa bernafas?! YACK! Katakan sesuatu!" Racaunya, semakin panik melihat sepupunya tersengal hebat.

"A—aghh!"

"SOOYOUNG! AHJJUSSSIIIII!" Teriak Kyungsoo, sambil membawa kepala Baekhyun agar bersandar di pangkuannya.

"Ada ap—ASTAGA! BAEKHYUN!" Jerit Sooyoung, lalu berlari kalut merengkuh bocah yang masih tersengal dengan wajah memucat itu.

"Apa yang terjadi Eohhh?"

"Aku tak tau, tiba-tiba Baekhyun menjadi seperti ini"

"Panggil Yang Mulia dan Tuan Kyuhyun! CEPAT!"

Bocah mungil itu melompat, dari jendela... mengambil jalan lebih cepat untuk menemukan dua pria dewasa itu.

.

.

"Baekhyun apa yang terjadi? Bernafaslah dengan perlahan" Bisik Sooyoung seraya menggengam tangan mungil yang dingin itu.

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah, berusaha mengais nafas... namun terlihat gagal dan hanya tersengal sesak.

"Ngh...hhh...hks"

"Buka bibirmu! jangan menahannya seperti ini!" Pekik Sooyoung kalut, Tak mengerti bagaimana mungkin anak itu menegang...dengan gigi terkatup kuat seperti ini. mungkinkah sesuatu kembali mengejutkannya?

 **BRAKKK**

Tiba-tiba, seseorang mendobrak pintu kamarnya. Sooyoung nyaris memekik agar sosok yang Ia yakin Kyuhyun atau Yonghwa itu lekas beranjak cepat untuk memanggil tabib.

"TUAN KYUHYUN! CEPAT—

Namun teriakan itu seolah tertelan, begitu melihat seorang pria memaksa mengambil alih tubuh Baekhyun darinya.

Bukan Kyuhyun, bukan pula Yonghwa... tapi—

"Y-yang Mulia... Chanyeol?" Gagapnya terkejut, darimana datangnya Pria itu? mengapa Dia memberanikan dirinya memasuki tempat ini, bagaimana jika Yonghwa tau akan dirinya?

Chanyeol hanya melirik wanita itu, lalu setelahnya melihat kebawah... tepat pada seorang anak yang masih tersengal akibat sesaknya.

Chanyeol berusaha menekan dagu anak itu, memaksa bibir pucat itu untuk terbuka. tapi semua, terlihat semakin parah... begitu Baekhyun sama sekali tak mengihirup udara apapun, seakan-akan anak itu memang lupa dengan cara bernafas.

Ia beralih menyatukan bibir keduanya, membekap penuh bibir mungil yang terbuka itu... lalu meniupkan sebagaian nafas hangatnya.

Sontak...apa yang dilakukannya membuat Sooyoung terperanjat hebat. Lalu berlari terbirit-birit untuk menutup jendela dan pintu, agar siapapun tak melihat keduanya.

"Ughmfth!" Baekhyun terlihat tersedak, namun sama sekali tak menghentikan Chanyeol untuk tetap menghembuskan nafasnya... Hingga semua udara itu benar-benar mengisi paru anak itu.

"Ghmph! mfhhhh"

"Bernafaslah dengan perlahan.." Bisik Chanyeol di sela-sela pagutannya, sejenak menunggu Baekhyun terbiasa lalu kembali meniupkan nafas buatan itu.

Pelan namun pasti... anak itu mulai menenang di bawah rengkuhannya. Membuatnya lekas melepas bibirnya, lalu tersenyum melihat wajah sayu Baekhyun.

"Ahjjus—ssii" Lirih Baekhyun lemas.

Chanyeol tersenyum, seraya menyeka air mata anak itu. "Apa yang pikirkan hn?" Gumamnya... sepenuhnya tau, sesuatu tengah mengusik namja kecilnya hingga berakhir seperti ini.

Namun—

"Lepaskan Putraku!"

Chanyeol tersentak, begitu sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh lehernya... sesaat melirik ke samping, Ia tau... pedang Yonghwa memang telah bertengger di pangkal lehernya.

Ia mengulas seringai, lalu terkekeh pelan. "Tenanglah.." Ujarnya sambil berusaha mengalihkan pedang Yonghwa, tapi pria itu menolak bahkan semakin menekan pedangnya, hingga Chanyeol bangkit dari Putranya.

"Beraninya kau kemari ... Kepart!"

Raja Silla itu menatap langit-langit ruangan itu, lalu menghela nafas berat. "Aku hanya ingin melihatnya"

"Untuk nafsu bejatmu?!"

"Yonghwa kumohon..." Chanyeol beralih menatap Yonghwa, tak peduli pedang itu semakin menggores lehernya... hingga darah perlahan mengalir darinya.

"Aku mencintai Putramu" Pungkasnya, berharap pengakuannya kali ini...sedikit meluruhkan Pria itu. "Dan Baekhyun tengah mengandung anakku"

Yonghwa sempat terperanjat mendengar Pengakuan Raja yang terkenal Angkuh itu, lalu berdecih pelan. "Mengandung anakmu?" Yonghwa beralih menurunkan pedangnya, dan memandang Chanyeol picik.

"Apa kau pikir, seseorang yang telah kau hancurkan ini. Akan menyerahkan Putranya untuk manusia sepertimu?!"

Seakan kembali diseret dalam masa lalu itu. Chanyeol sepenuhnya menyesali... perbuatannya kala itu. Ketamakan dan keangkuhannya yang telah menutup hati dan matanya. hingga menjadikannya pribadi yang bengis.

Tapi... ia menemukan cinta itu.

Di antara puing dan semua daun layu yang berguguran... Ia menemukan cintanya.

ia tak pernah mengharapkan sesuatu segila ini sebelumnya. Baekhyun benar-benar membuatnya putus asa.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Negrimu kembali?"

Yonghwa kembali berdecih. "Kau menghinaku?! Apa lagi yang bisa kuharapkan dari negri yang telah kau babat habis seperti ini?!"

"Baekhyun menghandung ... anakku. Kau—

"Tidak untuk sekarang ini!" Sergah Yonghwa, lalu beralih menarik Baekhyun untuk mendudukkannya. "Putraku tak akan mengandung janin itu lagi!" teriaknya sambil meraih secangkir ramuan dari tangan seorang tabib.

Membuat Chanyeol dan seorang wanita di seberangnya terbelalak lebar. Mereka tau ramuan macam apa itu.

"YONGHWA!" Teriak Chanyeol geram, memaksa ingin menyentak... tapi beberapa Pria kekar tiba-tiba menahannya.

"Y-yang Mulia, jangan lakukan—

 **PLAKK**

Sooyoung jatuh tersungkur, begitu Yonghwa menamparnya telak. Nafasnya memburu... ia benar-benar tak bisa membiarkan Putranya direnggut lagi kali ini.

"Minumlah.. dengarkan Ayah, Baekhyun"

"BAEKHYUN! JANGAN MEMINUMNYA! YACCK!"

' **Gulp'**

"Pa—hit... Ayah" Lirih Baekhyun seraya memegangi kepalanya.

"Tak apa... minumlah lagi"

Chanyeol terbelalak... semakin menggila melihat Pria itu memaksa Putranya menegak semua ramuan itu.

"YONGHWA! APA KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHNYA!" Chanyeol berontak. "ARGHH!" Lalu menghempas semua pria yang menahannya itu.

Tapi seolah percuma, hanya tersisa seringai di bibir Yonghwa... kala menyadari Baekhyun begitu mematuhinya.

"Ya! Tentu saja untuk membunuh janin itu. Putraku tak pantas mengandung—

"A—ahtt!" Yonghwa terbelalak begitu mendengar rintihan Baekhyun. Ia kembali menoleh kebelakang...

detik itu pula, jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak... melihat darah perlahan merembas, membuat ranjang itu merah pekat.

"B-baekhyun.."Chanyeol memaksa merangsak dan merengkuh anak itu. "Mengapa kau meminumnya Hah?! mengapa kau tak mendengarku?!" Racaunya kalut.

"Hhaagh! A—AHTT! SA—KIT!" Jerit Baekhyun seraya meremas perutnya sendiri.

Yonghwa melemas, begitu gemetar...saat menggenggam tangan Putranya. "Apa ini? darah apa ini? APA YANG TERJADI PADA PUTRAKU?!" Teriaknya pada tabib di sisinya.

"Hamba sudah mengatakannya Yang Mulia, Baekhyun Hwangjja akan mengalami pendarahan hebat jika tetap meminum ramuan itu"

"A-apa? tapi mengapa sebanyak ini?! Cepat hentikan darahnya! MENGAPA KAU HANYA DIAM SAJA SHIN!" Yonghwa menarik kerah tabib Shin, dan mengguncangya kasar. Sungguh! Ia benar-benar tak pernah menduga... darah itu akan keluar sebanyak ini. Bagaimana Jika itu mengancam nyawa Baekhyun.

"Hks!... SA—KIT! AHJJUSIII!"

Chanyeol semakin kebas, memeluk namja kecil itu... tak tau harus melakukan apa... sementara kedua tangannya telah penuh dengan darah Baekhyun.

"Baringkan anak itu Yang Mulia"

Hingga tiba-tiba saja, beberapa pria tua datang merangsak. dan memaksa Chanyeol membaringkan Baekhyun. Dan begitu melihat kebelakang... Sehun rupanya yang membawa semua tabib silla itu.

"SIAPA KALIAN?!"

"Yang Mulia... biarkan para tabib Silla itu menyelamatkan Baekhyun Hwangjja"

Yonghwa diam tercekat, mendengar penuturan pemuda asing itu. Siapa dia? tapi pembawaannya yang bijak... sedikit membuatnya tenang dan mungkin percaya. "B-baik... hentikan darahnya!"

Sehun mengulas senyum tipis dan mengangguk mengerti. Setidaknya tak ada penghalang saat ini. Dan berharap usahanya kali ini akan berbuah manis untuk Raja Silla itu.

.

.

"Ugh! Hks... SAKIT!" Baekhyun kembali meronta begitu semua tabib itu memaksa membuka pakaiannya, dan mencoba menusukka banyak jarum kecil di beberapa titik tubuhnya.

Belum lagi, dengan ramuan lain yang dipaksa untuk diminumnya, terasa pahit...bahkan Baekhyun nyaris menyentak mual.

Menelan cairan dengan aroma basa yang kuat itu.

"Titik akupuntur ini... akan menghentikan darahnya. Dan ramuan yang diminum... sebagai penawar dari peluruh yang diminumnya beberapa saat lalu" Gumam Seorang tabib, masih menusukkan beberapa jarum kecil, di pusat peredaran darah bocah mungil itu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Kau gila!" Gumam Chanyeol, beralih mendudukkan dirinya di sisi Pria yang masih membekap kepalanya sendiri. Sedari tadi ia menununggu di luar, tak memiliki nyali untuk melihat semua tabib itu menghentikan pendarahan Putranya.

"Apa darahnya berhenti?" Racau Yonghwa tiba-tiba, memandang penuh harap pada sosok kekar di sisinya.

"... " Chanyeol terdiam, melihat mata merah itu. Mungkinkah Yonghwa menangis sedari tadi.

"Jika putramu selamat... bersumpahlah untuk menyerahkannya padaku"

Yonghwa terperanjat. saat ini tak bisa menyentak amarah apapun, Karena ia tak tau kondisi Baekhyun dan berharap... darah yang keluar sebanyak itu, tak mengancam nyawa Putra kecilnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda.." Lugas Chanyeol setelahnya, mencoba meluruhkan raut tegang Penguasa Goryeo itu.

Yonghwa merosot. Lalu kembali meremas kasar kepalanya. "Aku hanya membencimu. Tak berharap menyakiti Baekhyun seperti ini"

"..."

Kedua pria itu kembali terdiam, sementara Chanyeol lebih memilih memandang daun yang mulai berguguran di luar sana.

"Bagaimana jika aku menyukaimu... sebagai seorang Ayah" Celetuk Chanyeol kemudian.

membuat Pria di sisinya membulatkan mata lebar, dan memandangnya dengan tatapan bergidik.

"Aku hanya bercanda.."Timpal Chanyeol lagi, sebelum pria itu kembali menggila karena amarahnya.

Yonghwa hanya berdecak, sambil membuang muka. Oh ayolah! Ia dan Chanyeol hanya terpaut usia 4 tahun. Yang benar saja Dia memanggilnya Ayah?

Dan.. Mengapa Ia harus duduk bersanding dengan Pria brengsek ini, bahkan bercengkerama dengannya.

"Tutup mulutmu!"

Hingga tiba-tiba seorang tabib keluar dari kamar itu, membuat Yonghwa beranjak kalut untuk berdiri.

"Bagaiamana dengan Putraku? Darahnya sudah berhenti? Tak ada apapun yang mengancam bukan?"

Tabib itu mengerjap, nyaris tersenyum geli mendegar penuturan Pria yang dirasanya cukup lugu itu.

"Tak ada gumpalan kental yang keluar. Dia masih memilikinya"

Yonghwa mengernyit heran. apa maksud penjelasan itu?

"Bisakah kau mengatakannya dengan bahasa yang kumengerti?"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Bersiaplah untuk menimang seorang cucu. dan aku tak akan membiarkanmu... menggugurkannya lagi" **BRAKK**

Ujar Chanyeol usai merangsak masuk ke dalam kamar itu, dan menutup rapat pintunya.

"YACKK! BUKA PINTUNYA! KAU PIKIR INI RUMAHMU?!" Yonghwa menggebrak kasar daun pintunya,tak habis pikir pria itu bersikap selancang ini terhadapnya

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **T.B.C**

Aloohaaa Gloomy hadir Bawa chap 11 nyaaahhh...

mian typo bertebaran, mohon ingatkan neeh.

yah seperti itulah... janinya selamat atau tidak hayooo

review... kalau ga review, ga ada update hehehe

:IG=Gloomy_rosemary

dan untuk:

 **Takikeii,Ice freya, daeri2124 , LyWoo , Natsumi Shinju, yuanitadian , Tiara696, Freakyducky04, restikadena90 , chanbaekdear6104 , aruni bukan arumi , melia sengga, baby chanbaek , socloverqua, inchan88 , PureLight26, Shengmin137 , CussonsBaekby , Ricon65, Lussia Archery, Eun810 , Sii may c, haruka no hikari, baekielove, Anuchanyeoltegan , Siti855 , sehunluhan0905, , HeeJusy, Park RinHyun-Uchiha , myzmsandraa99 , NaBlue , baek55, baekachu, CB046194 , Asandra735 , MadeDyahD , Cbhs, bee , LightPhoenix614 , Incandescence7 , eunsoobyun pcy , MinJ7, Yeolliebee, ExoPlanet, mons'cbhs'kjd , realbaek21, chan 92, ceciliagata , galuhnoph , booyaamii , Byun Agatha, Adndpwh, Byunsilb , baekkumaa , SMLming , raeheepark6104 , veraparkhyun , fallingforyeol , Markeu Noona , korocbhs6104 , AlexandraLexa, daebaektaeluv, annahkyungie , , Anisya Kinanti, Byunsunny6104 ,jjaeseopj , rosaa , deppsoohh, park yeolna, lupa, Hirahirama, chanbaekssi , ChanBaekGAY, Zhinchan, dwiyuliantipcy , LUDLUD, SNF, byunresa , yousee , xiaolu , n3208007 mimikyuu, Chanbaekssi26, shin rae s , BananaOhbanana , TobenMongryong, selepy, inchan88, Hirahirama, byankai, ocan , pongpongi , ByunniChen , myliveyou , narsih chanbaek3769 , knightwalker314 , hamdan, neemoth19 , zahrazhafira335, minami Kz , Okiniiri-Hime, Baek13erry , HHM , vkeyzia23 , inchan88 , juanie, Nurfadillah, chanbyun0506 , dytdyt, AidakaZi, dan All Guest**

terimakasih sudah review di ch sebelumnya, yang belum ditulis... mohon ingatkan Gloomy okay

Saranghaeeeeeee

Annyeooong


	12. Chapter 12

**Main Cast : Chanyeol X Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast : Temukan di dalamnya :)**

 **Disclaimer : fic ini pure milik Gloomy Rosemarry aka Cupid KM**

 **Previous Chapter**

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Bersiaplah untuk menimang seorang cucu. dan aku tak akan membiarkanmu... menggugurkannya lagi" **BRAKK**

Ujar Chanyeol usai merangsak masuk ke dalam kamar itu, dan menutup rapat pintunya.

"YACKK! BUKA PINTUNYA! KAU PIKIR INI RUMAHMU?!" Yonghwa menggebrak kasar daun pintunya,tak habis pikir pria itu bersikap selancang ini terhadapnya

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

* * *

 **L** **ove Of Fallen Leaves**

 **Chapter 12**

 **.**

 **.**

Derap langkah berbaur...dengan nafas beratnyasendiri.

Ia tak pernah menduga, semua akan terasa menggetarkan seperti ini... kala kedua kaki jenjang miliknya benar-benar melangkah mendekati sosok mungil itu.

Memang tak ada senyum... celoteh kecil, bahkan tawa menggemaskan darinya.

Hanya terlihat, paras pucat dengan bibir bawah tergigit. Ah! Ia tau namja kecilnya tengah menahan sakit. Terlihat rapuh... Tapi entahlah, Mengapa hatinya serasa merekah melihat Baekhyun saat ini. Membuatnya ingin berkoar... Bocah itu memang hanya miliknya seorang.

"Nh~ hks"

Samar... terdengar isak kecil darinya, memaksanya lekas meraih tangan mungil itu dan menggenggamnya penuh. Tak dipedulikannya tatapan tabib miliknya dan beberapa penghuni Goryeo. Karena memang... Hanya Bocah itu yang menguasai pandangannya saat ini.

"Ssshh..." Desisnya menenangkan, seraya menyingkirkan surai yang tergerai basah... di sekitar leher dan kening Baekhyun.

"—Jusshii~"

Hanya panggilan samar itu yang sempat di dengarnya. Ia balas menatapnya kembali, tapi anak itu

beralih menunduk dan memegangi perutnya.

Ingin memangku bocah itu, seperti yang kerap ia lakukan saat Baekhyun menangis ... namun Ia merasa riskan, selepas Baekhyun mengalami pendarahan sehebat itu. Membuatnya lebih memilih, duduk di sisinya meski nyatanya Ia benar-benar ingin merengkuhnya.

"Sakit hn?" Bisiknya lirih

Baekhyun mengangkat kepala, menatap pias namun tetap memaksa tersenyum. "T—tidak Ahjjussi~" Ujarnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Raja Silla itu mendadak tertegun. Sejatinya Ia tau, Baekhyun tengah berkelit dengan rasa sakitnya, tapi mengapa?

Ia beralih menolah pada tabib di sisinya. "Tak adakah ramuan pereda rasa sakit?"

Tabib Silla itu membungkuk penuh hormat. "Kami membawanya Yang Mulia, Hamba berusaha membujuknya untuk meminumnya. Tapi Tuan Muda Baekhyun selalu menolaknya"

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan. "Mengapa tak meminumnya. Itu akan meredakan rasa sakitnya?" Tanyanya kemudian

Bocah itu hanya memalingkan wajah, masih menyembunyikan raut itu. Karna suatu yang Ia takutkan. Bagaimana jika setelah meminumnya lalu, darah itu kembali keluar?

Tidak! Baekhyun benar-benar takut, dan ia lebih memilih bertahan dengan rasa sakit seperti ini, meski... itu lebih terasa seperti sesuatu tengah mencabik perutnya.

"Aku di sini... apa yang kau takutkan?" Ujarnya, kali ini mencoba beringsut ke atas ranjang Baekhyun. Akan lebih baik, Baekhyun menangis menjerit sebagai lampiasan rasa sakitnya, dibandingkan merintih dengan tangan terkepal seperti itu.

"A—ahjjusi"

"Hn...?"

Namun tiba-tiba, seorang Pria merangsak masuk. Tak peduli betapa payah dirinya kali ini saat memaksa untuk berjalan.

 **BRAKKK**

"PARK CHANYEOL! BERANINYA KAU—

Penguasa Goryeo itu mendadak terbungkam. Diam mematung, seakan terkunci dalam kemelut batinnya sendiri kala menatap bahkan mendengar dengan lugas, dua sosok di hadapannya.

"Ba—yi?" Lirih Baekhyun seraya menatap Chanyeol. Terlihat was-was, begitu bocah itu sering mengusap dan melihat perutnya sendiri.

Chanyeol mengernyit."Ada apa?"

Baekhyun kembali meneguk ludah, berusaha merangkai ucapannya sendiri. "Ba—yi masih di sini?" Bisiknya setengah berbisik.

"B-bayi Ahjjusi dan Baekhyun ma—sih di sini?" Ulangnya lagi memaksa

Chanyeol tersenyum, entah... darimana datangnya desir itu. tapi jantungnya seakan berkelakar dengan nuraninya, hingga membuatnya berdebar melihat Baekhyun bicara mengenai janinnya. Ah! inikah perasaan menjadi seorang Ayah itu?

"Ya... tentu saja dia masih di dalam perutmu" Lugas Chanyeol sembari menyentuh perut Baekhyun, ada yang berbeda... Ia benar-benar merasa perut bocah itu sedikit membuncit. Namun sesaat kemudian Ia berdecak, melihat Baekhyun kembali meringis nyeri.

"Tak apa..." Bisiknya seraya membelai pipi Baekhyun. "Menangislah jika itu sakit dan minum obatmu"

"Ti—dak Ahjjussi... hks" Kekeuh Baekhyun mencengkeram tangannya sendiri. "B—baekhyun tidak mau Bayi pergi. Ti—dak sakit Ahjjussi" Ucapnya serak, sesekali mencoba bersandar di pundak Chanyeol. Berusaha mencari tumpuan.

Penguasa Silla itu kembali mengulas senyumnya. "Jika Dia pergi aku akan memukulnya"

Sontak ucapannya membuat bocah itu mendadak menegakkan tubuh dan memandangnya nanar. Beberapa detik berselang, hingga akhirnya bulir itu merosot bebas membasahi pipi tirusnya. Tangisan yang sempat di tahannya pun pecah seketika

Entah karena kesal atau memang anak itu menangis kesakitan. yang jelas... itu membuat Chanyeol berdecak lega, lalu membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Aku tak berkata sesungguhnya" kekeh Chanyeol, menerka pemikiran lugu namja kecilnya.

"A—ahjjusi! jangan memukulnya!" Jeritnya kesal

Chanyeol kembali tergelak tawa , membiarkan tangan mungil itu berulang kali meninju dada bidangnya. Lalu Ia balas dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil di keningnya. Ah! Ia tak pernah merasakan detak jantung berlebih seperti ini, dan Baekhyun lebih dari sekedar intan Silla untuknya.

"Aku Ayahnya... tentu berhak melakukannya" Candanya lagi, semakin membuat tangan mungil itu menciptakan debaman-debaman halus saat menghantam lengan dan dadanya.

Tapi tanpa keduanya sadari. Sosok yang sedari tadi mematung itu, mulai meregang urat amarahnya sendiri. Berangsur pasrah dan hanya menghela nafas panjang, hingga—

"Yang Mulia.."

Seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang, ingin menyentuh bahunya namun urung dilakukan begitu Yong Hwa beralih memutar tubuh.

"Dimana udara segar di tempat ini?" Ujar Yong Hwa sambil berlalu. "Udara ruangan ini mencekikku" Gumamnya lagi. Membuat Kyuhyun makin mengernyit tak mengerti, bahkan hingga Penguasa Goryeo itu benar-benar beranjak keluar Ia masih mengerjap penuh tanya.

Apa yang terjadi. Ia pikir, Yong Hwa akan menyulut amarah yang lain... karna melihat Raja Silla itu menyentuh putranya seperti itu.

"Aku yakin Dia melihatnya. Tapi mengapa—

"Kyu! Tak adakah air segar untukku?!" teriak Yong Hwa tiba-tiba dari luar.

Tak pelak membuat menteri itu berlari sigap keluar, sebelum Yong Hwa kembali berubah pikiran."Baik Yang Mulia"

"Buka bibirmu"

Baekhyun mengerjap, menatap tak suka butir kecil di tangan Chanyeol... lalu menggeleng cepat.

"Dengarkan aku... ini akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik... jadi—

"Tidak mau Ahjjussi!" Bentak Baekhyun, kali ini sambil tertatih memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin bertahan dengan rasa sakit seperti itu?"

Baekhyun meringkuk memeluk perutnya sendiri. ya! itu lebih baik baginya... dibandingkan melihat ramuan asing itu kembali menyakiti perut dan bayinya.

"Baek—hyun tidak mau... ba—yi sakit" Gumamnya tersendat-sendat

Chanyeol tertegun, sadar rupanya Baekhyun memiliki pemikiran semacam itu... mungkinkah anak itu menerka dirinya seperti Yong Hwa?

Ia beralih melirik tabib dan beberapa orang di dalam ruangan itu, memaksa mereka untuk segera beranjak meninggalkannya, dan benar saja... semua terjadi sesuai titah tersiratnya.

Lepas... suasana menjadi hening. Ia memilih memandang bocah mungil yang masih meringkuk membelakanginya itu.

Baekhyun tak terlalu mencolok, anak itu hanya mengenakan selapis pakaian putih... memperlihatkan tengkuk dan sebagian paha mulusnya.

Membuatnya terlihat mempesona, meski nyatanya paras itu tetaplah pucat.

"Bayi itu akan tetap di dalam sini" Chanyeol merangkul perut Baekhyun. "Walau kau meminum obatnya" Lanjutnya lagi kali ini sambil mengecupi tengkuk Baekhyun.

"Bahkan mungkin Dia akan tertawa... melihatmu tak merintih kesakitan"

Kedua mata coklat itu mengerjap, seakan menimang ucapan yang dirasanya terlalu sayang untuk diabaikannya.

"Jjeongmalyo?" Tanyanya sambil menoleh menatap Chanyeol.

Ah! bibir tipis itu...mengapa terlihat semanis ini. Membuatnya ingin menyesap dan melumatnya habis.

"Mendekatlah..." Bisiknya seraya mengusap tengkuk Baekhyun.

Sesaat Baekhyun tampak mengerjap. Namun tetap patuh mendekati wajah pria dewasa itu.

Banyak hal yang ingin Baekhyun tanyakan, namun mendadak tak terungkap begitu bibir tebal itu menempel lalu menyesap bibir bawahnya.

"Mmh~.."

Samar Ia melenguh lirih. Bukan layaknya pagutan dalam... dan penuh hasrat... namun hanya lumatan lembut. Hingga membuat anak itu perlahan tenang sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Tidurlah..." Bisik Chanyeol begitu melihat Baekhyun menguap kecil sambil mengucek matanya.

Bocah yang masih memejamkan mata dengan bibir basah itu hanya menggumam dan mengangguk pelan.

Terlihat enggan untuk menggeser tubuh dan hanya bersandar nyaman di lengan Chanyeol,menjadikan lengan kekar itu sebagai bantalnya

"Kau belum meminum obatmu..."

"..." Tak ada jawaban, Baekhyun lebih memilih meringkuk bulat dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol.

Dan Chanyeol tau... jika Baekyhun sudah terkunci dalam posisi seperti ini. Anak itu akan sulit untuk di bujuk.

Ah! Baiklah Ia tak ingin memaksa...

setidaknya ini lebih baik, melihat lelap itu mampu menawar rasa sakitnya.

Lama Ia menunggu, tak ingin mengusik... namun hanya sekedar memandang wajah yang terpejam berat itu.

Dalam diam, Ia mulai menerka... ada sebagian dari dirinya yang telah berpaling.

Bukan!

Bukan pada anak itu...melainkan pada keangkuhan yang perlahan terkikis dalam pribadinya.

ya.. Ia sadari itu, kehadiran Baekhyun dan setiap hal kecil dari anak itu. mampu merubah semua dunianya. Sebelumnya ia hanya meyakini, Baekhyun hanyalah salah satu dari obsesinya.

namun waktu yang berselang... membuatnya sadar, Anak itu lebih dari hidupnya.

"Ingatkah kau..." Raja Silla itu kembali merunduk mendekati telinga Baekhyun. "Daun yang gugur kala itu... membawamu padaku" Lanjutnya lagi, kembali tersenyum seakan tak pernah puas... memberi senyum hangatnya untuk mentari senja yang perlahan menyeruak dari balik jendela kayu itu.

.

..

.

 **Beberapa Jam kemudian**

Dua pasang obsidian saling beradu.

Tak terdengar sepatah katapun dari masing-masing pemiliknya, namun temaram lilin penerang di antara keduanya. Seakan mampu melugaskan... ada kehendak lain dalam mata itu.

Dan dua pria tinggi di belakang keduanya , hanya bisa berdiam diri mengawasi apa yang kelak terjadi di antara penguasa itu.

"Kau anggap semua ini lelucon?"

Salah seorang darinya mulai membuka suara, terdengar berang... namun tetap bertahan dengan kharisma dalam dirinya.

Chanyeol memandang lekat... Ia tau, dirinya sebagai seorang Raja... tak sepantasnya mendapat cerca semacam itu. Namun, Ia pun menyadari posisinya saat ini.

Pernah menyulut api dan penyesalan... hingga berbuah kebencian dari sosok pria di hadapaannya,tentu tak semerta mendapat hormat di mata Yong Hwa.

"Tidak..." Singkatnya, masih dengan menatap lekat wajah Penguasa Goryeo itu.

Yong Hwa berdecih. Merasa muak.. melihat pria yang sebenarnya musuh itu. Kini benar-benar berbicara tanpa penghalangpun dengannya.

"Kau menghancurkan hidupku!"

"Aku tau..." Sahutnya tenang.

"Dan kau melakukan hal yang sama pada Putraku! Kau menghancurkan—

"Tunggu.." Sela Chanyeol membuat Raja Goryeo itu bungkam.

"Bedakan antara dirimu dan Baekhyun" Gumamnya sambil menegakkan tubuh. "Aku tidak mencintaimu... tapi aku mencintai Putramu. Jadi aku tak melakukan hal yang sama" Jelasnya tanpa beban sedikitpun.

"Jadi bedakan itu" Lanjutnya lagi, seakan tak puas menyulut urat jengkel Raja bernama Yong Hwa itu.

"YACK! KAU BERMAIN-MAIN DENGANKU?!" Teriak Yong Hwa. Kesal pada akhirnya.

Chanyeol berdecak, lalu kembali bersandar pada kursinya. "Tidak.. tenanglah" Ujarnya pelan

Masih dengan nafas terengah itu Yongh Hwa mulai meremas kepalanya sendiri. "Mengapa kau lakukan semua ini padanya? Apa kau tau takdir apa yang telah kau buat HAH?!"

Raja Silla itu melirik, Ah! sungguh... Ia tak pandai merangkai kata untuk meluluhkan hati Pria seperti Yong Hwa. Akan lebih baik jika beradu pedang saja.. dibandingkan dengan semua hal yang bertele-tele seperti ini.

Tapi sekali lagi...

Ia tau posisinya saat ini, bukan dalam hak melakukan kekerasan semacam itu. karna Yong Hwa...

Calon 'Ayah mertuanya'. Pikir Chanyeol

"Mengapa kau selalu mengulang pertanyaan yang sama? Apa kau pikir aku tak bosan mendengarnya?"

Yong Hwa terbelalak geram. "APA?!"

Raja Silla itu mengerang frustai. "Baiklah... tenangkan dirimu!"

"Mengapa aku lakukan semua ini padanya? Tentu saja karena aku menggilai Putramu... Aku mencintainya. Lalu, Takdir apa yang telah kubuat?" Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. sebelum akhirnya kembali memandang Yong Hwa.

"Aku menghamilinya. Dia mengandung anakku. Dan Aku Ayah dari bayinya. Takdir itu... Baekhyun pengantinku" Ujaranya percaya diri sambil menunjuk sebuah kamar, tepat pada bocah yang masih terlelap di dalamnya.

Sekali lagi, ucapan itu kembali membuat kedua matanya memerah menahan amarah."K-kau—

"Bersikaplah dewasa...tak lama lagi kau akan menimang seorang—

"TUTUP MULUTMU KEPARAT!"

Sehun yang sedari tadi mengawasi itu, memutuskan untuk melangkah mendekat dan menyetuh bahu Chanyeol. "Hyung... jangan semakin menyulut amarahnya. sampaikan apa yang menjadi tujuan kita" Bisik Sehun, mencoba membujuk.

"Bagaimana bisa menyampaikannya?! kau lihat... Pak Tua itu sama sekali tak mengerti bahasaku!" Protes Chanyeol setengah berbisik, merasa tak sabaran menghandapi Yong Hwa.

"APA KAU PIKIR AKU TAK MENDENGARNYA?!" Teriak Yongh Hwa lagi, sambil berdiri menggebrak meja.

"Yang Mulia... perkenankan hamba untuk menyampaikan maksud dari Raja kami" Sehun mencoba mengambil alih, membungkuk penuh hormat hingga Yong Hwa memutuskan kembali menduduki kursinya.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya berdengus sambil bersidekap.

"Kami sadar... akan kesalahan masa lalu yang telah Silla perbuat pada Goryeo. Tapi di sini, kami mencoba mengembalikan apa yang hilang dari—

Yong Hwa tergelak dalam tawanya. "Kau pikir itu akan mungkin? dengar anak muda... semua yang telah kalian renggut, mustahil untuk kembali"

"Meski tak sama... tapi kami akan berusaha mengembalikan kejayaan Goryeo. Membangun apa yang telah hancur, menjamin roda perekonomian Goryeo kembali berjakan dan bahkan memberi perlindungan lebih untuk penduduk Goryeo tanpa terkecuali.

"Tapi—

"Yang Mulia... saat ini penduduk Goryeo, memang sangat membutuhkan penopang. Tanpa semua bantuan yang datang... mereka tak akan mampu bertahan meski hanya 1 bulan ke depan" Ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, tak bermaksd untuk meninggikan munafik.

Ia tau benar... Silla telah menghancurkan negrinya, hingga terjebak dalam kondisi dimana penduduknya mengalami kelaparan. Tapi jika menolak semua ini, keadaan akan semakin genting dan memburuk

"Kau dengar? semua saling menguntungkan bukan? Kau mendapat negrimu kembali dan aku menadapat Baekhyunku" Sela Chanyeol kembali terlihat tak sabaran.

Yong Hwa yang sebelumnya terlihat terkesima mendadak berang. "Aku tak akan menjual Putraku untuk Raja Gila seperti dirinya!" Serunya sambil bangkit lalu berlalu meninggalkan ruangan itu, tak ayal membuat Chanyeol terbelalak tak terima ditinggalkan seperti itu, bahkan Ia belum mendapat kepastian apapun.

"Kau masih beperikir seperti itu? tak cukup jelaskah apa yang kusampaikan padamu?!" Serunya berharap Yong Hwa kembali menarik mundur langkahnya.

Namun penguasa Goryeo itu terlihat semakin mantab mengacuhkannya.

"Yong Hwa!"

"Baiklah! Aku akan bermalam di sini! Kau dengar itu?!"

Malam kian berangsur pekat,

tak sedikitpun membujuknya untuk sekedar memejamkan mata, meski nyatanya kelopak itu terlihat lelah menahan kantuk.

Satu hal memang benar-benar membuatnya terusik, hingga membuatnya terjaga seperti ini.

namun Ia juga merasa tak memiliki jerih apapun untuk menyentak kehendaknya.

Dan hanya diam berdiri di balik jendela , mengamati sosok yang kini duduk menunggu putranya dalam ruangan hangat itu.

"Yang Mulia... anda membiarkan Raja Silla bermalam di sini?" Pria yang sedari tadi begitu setia terjaga bersamanya itu, mulai tergoda untuk bertanya.

"Apa kau pikir, setelah aku melarang dan mengusirnya... Manusia itu akan menyingkirkan batang hidungnya dari sini? Tch! Dia lebih rekat dibandingkan benalu"

Kyuhyun nyaris tersedak, dan hanya menunduk menyembunyikan senyum geli yang tiba-tiba muncul itu.

Entahlah... Ia hanya merasa, mengapa Yong Hwa mengerti pribadi Raja Silla itu.

"Yang Mulia.. ada baiknya jika anda beristirahat terlebih dahulu, biar hamba yang menjaga—

"Tidak! aku akan tetap terjaga di sini. Jangan sampai keparat itu menyentuh Putraku yang berharga" kekeuhnya sambil bersidekap, dan menatap tajam lurus kedepan.

.

.

Beberapa menit berselang, Kyuhyun kembali mendekat berniat sekedar menawarkan teh herbal untuk Penguasa Goryeo itu.

Namun yang terlihat..

Ia dibuat menghela nafas, begitu mendengar dengkuran keras Yong Hwa... dan Raja itu benar-benar tertidur dalam posisi duduk.

Memaksanya beralih memanggil Sooyoung untuk membawa selimut hangat, dan membuat Yong Hwa tertidur senyaman mungkin.

Membiarkan suasana tenang itu tetap terjaga hingga pagi menjelang...

"Sepertinya, Dia... tidak memiliki niat buruk apapun Yang Mulia"

.

.

.

* * *

 _'SRATT' 'KLANK'_

 _Lesat panah berbaur dengan pedang yang beradu. Memerah semua jerit dan raung kesakitan itu seakan menyihir setiap orang menjadi haus darah... Penuh hasrat ingin membunuh d_ _e_ _ngan tebasan tajam itu._

 _"LAARIII BAEKHYUN!"_

 _Lagi, teriakan tak bertuan itu kembali mengejarnya... Entah siapa... Tapi terus memaksanya untuk berlari secepat yang Ia bisa._

 _"LARI! MEREKA SEMUA AKAN MEMBUNUHMU! LARI!"_

 _Baekhyun menggigil ketakutan, setiap penjuru seakan berputar... Hingga membuatnya jatuh tersungkur._

 ** _BRUGH_**

 _"Hks... APPAAAA!" Anak itu mulai menjerit, memandang nyalang ke sekitar... Jeritannya pun makin histeris begitu tiba-tiba langit berangsur pekat. Dan di sanalah semua serdadu penuh lumuran darah itu mengepungnya._

 _"Hks... APPAA!" Baekhyun kembali meronta dalam tangisannya, semua terlalu cekam. Mengapa dirinya hanya seorang diri di sini? Di mana Ayahnya... Sooyoung? Kyuhyun? Dan pria itu-_

 _"AHJJUSSIIIIII!" Baekhyun kembali berteriak,yakin... pria itu selalu datang...kapanpun ia merasa ciut._

 _Namun setiap jeritnya seakan percuma,begitu semua serdadu itu makin mendekat. Dan dirinya hanya bertahan seorang diri di tanah yang amis itu, kembali tersedak jeritannya sendiri...kala menyadari semua sosok yang mendekat nyaris tak memiliki tubuh yang utuh._

 _"AAAHHHHHH!" Bukan main lagi... Betapa takut dirinya kali ini._

 _Meringkuk menyembunyikan kepala di balik kedua lengan kurusnya pun akan percuma... Jika erang dan raungan mengerikan itu tetap mengejarnya... Mengepungnya tanpa bisa mengais celah._

 _"Hks...A—Appaa! Ahjjussiii!"_

 _TAP_

 _Seorang datang mendekat... Tak tersadar olehnya... Tidak, sebelum tangan sosok itu teru_ _l_ _ur menyentuh kepalanya._

 _Membuat Baekhyun terkesiap."A-ahjjusi..." gumamnya yakin, tanpa melihat_ _Ia_ _mencoba_ _bangkit... Ingin melonjak dan merangkul sosok yang diyakininya sebagai Chanyeol itu._

 _Namun... Semua kembali tertepis._

 _Tak sekecap katapun terucap, diam membisu dengan tangan terkepal... Kala sosok bertopeng itu merunduk mendekatinya._

 ** _'Ahjjusi! Jangan melihat... Ada namja bertopeng...Dia jahat Ahjjusii!'_**

 _Kalimat itu kembali terngiang, ..._

 _Kalimat yang pernah ia ucapkan kala raja_ _Chanyeol_ _menyelamatkannya, dan membawanya lari dari namja bertopeng yang membunuh semua prajurit Goryeo._

 _"P-pergi..." Baekhyun menggigil, tergagap kala melangkahkan kaki ingin menjauhi sosok itu._

 _Tapi pria bertopeng itu kembali mendekat... Tak terpengaruh sedikitpun pada jerit berangnya._

 _"AH! PERGII!" Baekhyun terjengkang, beringsut ketakutan dengan sikunya... Kala pria itu mengulurkan tangan ingin menyentuhnya._

 _"Baekhyun..." panggil sosok itu._

 _Bocah itu menggeleng... Semakin kasar memaksa tubuh kecilnya menjauhi sosok mengerikan itu. Tak terbaca apa gerakannya... Yang Baekhyun tau, Ia tak ingin pedang penuh lumuran darah it_ _u_ _turut menebas tubuhnya seperti yang persis tejadi pada semua prajurit_ _Goryeo_

 _"AHJJUSIIII! AHJUUUSSIIII!" teriak Baekhyun putus asa... Berharap Chanyeol lekas datang dan membawanya lari._

 _"AHJJUSS—_

 _Tubuh mungilnya terlonjak. Tersedak payah oleh jeritannya sendiri... Begitu topeng terbuka... Dan sosok di baliknya menatap tajam dengan seringai terpatri._

 _Sontak semua_ _ingatan itu_ _kembali berbaur..._

 ** _K-kyungsoo...'_**

 ** _'Dia! Raja Silla itu yang menculikmu dari kami! Membuat perang dan membunuh Goryeo! DIA RAJA SILLA ITU!'_**

 _Berpusar tanpa henti..._

 _Memaksanya menangis tanpa bisa terisak..._

 _"Pada akhirnya... Kau tau siapa diriku"sosok dengan visual Chanyeol itu mulai b_ _er_ _bicara_

 _Pedang terhunus... Membuat setiap darah kental yang terbalur, menetes mengenai wajah Baekhyun._

 _"Baekhyun..."_

 _Semua hitam.. Tak berpendar cahaya sedikitpun. Dan tak terdengar kelakar dari harI yang mengerikan itu. Semua seolah terdengar bisu untuknya..._

 _Selain,_

 _Nafas berat darinya dan debaman tubuh kecil menghantam tanah..._

 **'GASP'**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun bangkit terduduk. "HHAAHH! HH!..Hhh.." terengah payah... Dengan tangan terkepal erat... Hingga membuat semua jari lentik itu kian memucat pasi.

Peluh yang merembas di sekujur tubuhnya, menunjukkan betapa hebat penggalan mimpi itu menyentak alam bawah sadarnya.

Membawa lekat, bayangan semua sosok dalam mimpi itu, bahkan hingga sampai dirinya membuka lebar matanya seprti saat ini.

Mengapa semuanya terlihat begitu nyata untuknya... Seakan itu adalah penggalan ingatan dengan rahasia yang terkuak di dalamnya.

Baekhyun mengerjap nanar menyadari... Tampaknya dirinya hanya seorang diru di malam yang pekat ini, namun bocah itu mendadak berjengit begitu tangan mungilnya menyentuh sesuatu

Dan begitu menoleh...

Air mata itu... Spontan lolos dari pelupuk matanya.

Sejak kapan pria itu di sini dan terbaring di sisinya seperti ini, bahkan sebelah tangannya pun masih merangkul perutnya.

"A-ahhjusi" lirihnya seraya menyentuh tangan kekar yang melingkar di perutnya itu. Ia tak ingin menangis dan lemah seperti ini, hanya saja...Ketakutan dan rasa cekam itu yang memaksanya terisak seperti ini. Baekhyun hanyalah seorang bocah... Tak tau dan tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini. Ia hanya tau... Pria itu sosok pelindung dan penuh kasih ... Tapi mengapa mimpi dan semua ucapan yang pernah didengarnya... Bertolak jauh dari sosok Chanyeol?

"Ahjjusi.." panggil Baekhyun lagi... Terdengar serak kala pria itu hanya mengernyit, tanpa membuka matanya..

"Hnnn" gumam Chanyeol tak sadar, sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya di perut Baekhyun, seolah tengah menarik bocah itu semakin ke dalam pelukannya. Ah sungguh! baginya ini adalah malam terindah sejauh ini,

Ia bisa tertidur nyaman dan memeluk namja kecilnya seperti ini, tanpa gangguan sedikitpun dari Yong Hwa. "Baek—hyunnn" gumamnya lagi tanpa sadar.

Baekhyun masih mengerjap gemetar...Ia benci terisak seorang diri. Terlalu takut menerka...semua pemikirannya sendiri.

" A—hjjusi bukan namja bertopeng itu! Katakan Ahjjusi bukan Nama jahat itu...neee?" rengeknya serak sambil mengguncang lengan Chanyeol. Tapi pria itu sama sekali tak bergeming, tetap terbuai dalam lelap hebatnya.

Membuat bocah itu semakin tersudut, tak mendapat kepastian akan pemikirannya sendiri. Ia mulai beringsut, melepas pelan lengan yang masih merangkulnya itu. Entah apa yang terlintas dalam benaknya, Baekhyun hanya merasa Ayahnya, Kyungsoo dan Sooyung akan semakin tersakiti jika melihat dirinya berada sedekat ini dengan Pria itu.

Tidakkah Kyungsoo dan Ayahnya sangat membeci Chanyeol?

Ya... berulang kali Baekhyun mendengar berita sumbang akan sosok Penguasa Sillla itu.

Dan semua ingatan yang berangsur pulih, membuat anakn itu semakin goyah akan bisikan hatinya sendiri.

Baekhyun kembali beringsut menjauh... untuk berbaring di sisi ranjang yang lain.

Di manapun itu, asal... Ayahnya tak melihat dirinya berada dekat dengan Chanyeol. Karena itu akan menyakiti hati Ayahnya. Ya... Itu yang kini diyakini bocah mungil itu.

* * *

 **Esoknya**

Ia berdecak pelan … terlalu gemas melihat namja kecil itu meringkuk di sisi ranjang… nyaris terjatuh jika melakukan sedikit saja gerakan.

Sejenak mengamati wajah menggemaskan itu, sebelum akhirnya mendekat lalu mengangkatnya secara perlahan. Tak banyak yang Ia lakukan selain mencium mesra pipi Baekhyun. Mengartikan kecupan hangat itu lebih dari sekedar perasaan terdalamnya, sesekali ia melirik ke sekitar… memastikan taka ada pengganggu ataupun Yong Hwa di sana… lalu kembali mencuri kecupan manis di bibir bocah itu. Ahh! Mengapa mendadak berdebar …

Hanya menciumnya…

Dan jantungnya serasa menggila seperti ini.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku" gumamnya, lalu kembali terpejam sambil mendekap Baekhyun kecilnya.

Namun Raja Silla itu tak pernah tau... hari yang cerah mendadak semasam ini. kala Baekhyun benar-benar membuka kedua matanya.

.

.

.

Benar-benar tak seperti biasanya...pagi yang seharusnya hangat dengan senyuman kecil Baekhyun. Kini terasa terik, begitu raut namja mungil itu berangsur semakin murung.

Tak jelas apa yang dipikirkannya kali ini, tapi... mereka semua yang melihatnya tau. Baekhyun tengah merubah sikapnya pada Penguasa Silla itu.

"Ada apa? Mengapa bersikap seperti ini?" Ujar Chanyeol heran, masih berusaha menyentuh bahu kecil itu.

Baekhyun tak menyahut, dan lebih memilih menarik bantal untuk dipeluknya erat-erat.

Sementara seorang dayang di sisinya hanya menghela nafas pelan, dan lebih memilih merapikan pakaian Baekhyun yang banyak tersingkap akibat tidurnya.

"Dia ingin bicara denganmu..." Bisik Sooyoung, sedikit membuat celah dari bantal tebal itu.

Namja mungil itu menggeleng, lalu kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya. sama sekali tak ingin diusik.

"Hei... aku di sini sepanjang hari hanya untuk menemanimu" Canda Chanyeol, berharap namja kecil itu beralih menatapnya, bukankah Baekhyun selalu merengek agar dirinya tak pergi meninggalkannya? lalu apa yang terjadi kini?

"Baek—

"Pergi Ahjjusi!" seru Baekhyun tiba-tiba dari balik bantalnya,

tak pelak membuat Penguasa Silla itu terbelalak lebar mendengarnya. oh ayolah! Ia tau bagaimana Baekhyun... dan sikap semacam ini tentu bukan Baekhyun kecilnya.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. "Ah! kemana perginya bocah yang menangis kemarin hm? Benarkah kau menginginkanku pergi—

"NE! PERGI AHJJUSI!" Teriak Baekhyun lagi, kali ini lebih keras. dan mampu membuat penguasa Silla itu terdiam telak.

Namun tak satupun tau, di balik bantal itu... Baekhyun kembali terisak. Terlalu sedih mengucap kata sekejam itu. dan bocah itupun sepenuhnya tau, tak seharusnya berkata demikian.

"Baekhyun, aku benar-benar tak menyukai sikapmu yang seperti ini. Bangun... dan katakan apa yang sebenarnya mengganggumu" Tegas Chanyeol,sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya.

Dan benar saja... dengan mata sembab itu, Baekhyun mulai bangkit terduduk. Menatap tajam meski sesekali bulir bening merosot cepat dari pelupuknya.

"Per—gi Ahjjussi!" Isaknya terbata.

"Ada apa?! aku tau.. ini bukan kalimat yang ingin kau katakan padaku" Chanyeol memegang pelan kedua bahu kecil itu, sedikit meremasnya,hingga tatapan Baekhyun hanya terkunci padanya.

"A—ahjjusii. Namja bertopeng itu?"" isak Baekhyun terbata.

Chyanyeol diam tercekat. Apa yang terjadi? mungkinkah seseorang mengatakannya? tapi meskipun seseorang melakukannya, Baekhyun tetaplah kekasihnya yang polos... tak akan percaya pada siapapun kecuali dirinya.

"Kau hanya mendengarku. Jangan melihat selain diriku" Bujuk Chanyeol, tersenyum sambil menyentuh wajah mengeras itu.

"AHJJUSI MENGUSIR APPA! AHJJUSI MENGHANCURKAN ISTANA BAEKHYUN!" Jerit Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol terbelalak lebar..

Inikah... yang terbaca oleh Baekhyun? Tidak!

Ketakutannya tak mungkin terjadi, Baekhyun tak pernah berpikir sejauh itu,

Tidakkah beberapa hari yang lalu semua masih baik-baik saja, bahkan hingga semalam pun... anak itu tetap merengek manja padanya.

Pagi ini... mungkin sesuatu yang salah terjadi. Anak itu pasti demam atau semacamnya.

"Kemarilah, biar kulihat apa kau sakit" Ujar Chanyeol, seraya menarik lengan itu mendekat bermaksud memastikan suhu tubuhnya, namun yang terjadi—

"PERGI AHJJUSII!"

Bentak Baekhyun terengah, membuat setiap pasang mata dalam ruangan itu makin terperanjat terkejut.

"B—baekhyun Hwangjja... jangan seperti ini. Apa yang terjadi eum?" Sooyoung mendekat, berniat menangkup pipi tirus itu. Tapi belum sempat menyentuhnya anak itu kembali menjerit dengan tangan terkepal.

"A—appa dan Sooyoung tinggal di tempat seperti ini. karena AHJJUSII!" Baekhyun kembali histeris, sesaat meremas bantalnya lalu melemparnya ke arah Chanyeol. "B—baekhyun tidak bi—sa melihat Eomma...karena Ahhjusi" Isaknya makin tergugu, menyadari Ia telah kehilangan sosok Ibunya.

Chanyeol terdiam, baru kali ini Ia merasa hilang kata... hanya di hadapan bocah sekecil itu.

Ia benar-benar terjebak bisu, menyadari sesak dan sesal itu serasa melebur dalam dirinya.

Ah! Ia bisa saja mengabaikannya, dan menganggap celoteh anak itu sebagai lelucon lugu... lalu membuat asumsi yang lain untuk mengelabui pikiran polos itu, seperti halnya yang selalu Ia lakukan kala itu.

Tapi kini... rasanya Ia tak berdaya melakukannya.

Seolah jeritan anak itu benar-benar menjadi titik lemahnya.

"Ahaha... Tidak, tidak seperti itu Hwangjjanim. Aku senang tinggal di sini... lihat semua pepohan di luar, semuanya sangat menyejukkan . Tak ada yang salah dengan tempat ini" Canda Sooyoung sembari membuka lebar-lebar jendela kamar Baekhyun. Memaksa namja mungil itu melihat keluar... tepat pada semua dahan yang tertiup angin pagi. "Dan... jangan bicara seperti itu. Biarkan Yang Mulia Ratu tenang di sana... Dia pergi karena sakit, seharusnya Baekhyun berdoa untuknya" Ujar Sooyoung lagi sambil melepas ikat rambut Baekhyun hingga tergerai bebas di punggung sempitnya.

"Bukankah benar begitu... Yang Mulia Chanyeol?" Lirik Sooyoung pada pria di seberangnya.

Chanyeol masih membisu, menatap kosong tanpa geming sedikitpun. Hingga tiba-tiba saja Pria itu bangkit lalu berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Y—yang Mulia?" Sooyoung berjengit, memanggil pria itu. Tapi yang terlihat Chanyeol tetap melangkah meninggalkan kamar itu. "Yang Mulia Chanyeol?!" panggilnya lagi, berharap pria itu kembali.

 **BRAAKKK**

 **.**

Pintu tertutup rapat, mengunci semua panggilan miliknya, Ah sungguh! Ia benar-benar tak berharap Chanyeol merubah sikapnya seperti ini. Tidakkah Dia yang paling mengerti Baekhyun.

"Aishh! apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Gusarnya seraya menghentak kaki.

Sesaat wanita itu berdengus, lalu beralih menatap Baekhyun.

Namun betapa terkejutnya Ia ... begitu melihat anak itu menangis, sambil mencengkeram selimutnya sendiri.

"B—baekhyun?" Panggilnya penuh iba, seraya merengkuh bocah itu, lalu membawa kepalanya agar bersandar di pundaknya.

Tak terdengar sahut kecil darinya, Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala... Tanpa sedikitpun bernyali mengangkat wajah dari dekapan dayang itu.

"Sshhh..." desis Sooyoung berusaha menenangkan, berulangkali mengusap lembut kepala anak itu. Mungkin tak merubah apapun, tapi setidaknya Ia memahami bocah mungil itu.

"Jika alasan ini, karena sikap Yang Mulia Yong Hwa terhadapnya... Kau tak harus melakukan ini Hwangjjanim" bisiknya sambil menyeka keringat yang mulai merembas di tengkuk Baekhyun.

"..." Baekhyun tetap diam, membiarkan semua perasaan remuk itu meloloskan air matanya. Baekhyun tak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba pergi itu membuat dadanya sesakit ini.

"Sa—kit Sooyoung" lirih Baekhyun.

"Apa? katakan dimana yang sakit? perutmu sakit?" panik Sooyoung, sambil menjauhkan pelukannya lalu menelisik tubuh mungil itu.

"Di sini sakit Sooyoung" Gumam Baekhyun lagi sambil memegangi dadanya. Ia hanya memandang wanita itu sekilas lalu kembali meringkuk di ranjangnya.

"..." Sejenak dayang itu terdiam, menyadaria betapa miris dua hati yang dilihatnya kini. Tak terjangkau... meski nyatanya keduanya saling menginginkan satu sama lain.

"Kembalilah...jangan meninggalkannya seperti ini" Gumam Sooyoung lirih saat memandang pintu yang tertutup rapat itu.

.

.

.

* * *

"YONG HWA!"

Pria itu nyaris terlonjak begitu seseorang tiba-tiba berteriak, mengacaukan santap paginya kala itu.

Lalu berdecak, saat tau siapa yang datang kali ini. "Tch! aku berharap kedatanganmu ini... untuk mengucap salam perpisahan—

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN PADANYA?!" Sergah Chanyeol tiba-tiba, tak ingin berbasa-basi. Karena memang semua terlalu kacau untuknya.

Yong Hwa mengernyit, sempat menahan murka melihat sikap tak pantas Raja Silla itu."Apa maksudmu?!"

"Kau—" Chanyeol terengah... tak tau harus mengutarakan dari mana, tapi Ia benar-benar tak bisa terima Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menolaknya seperti itu. "Kau mengatakan semuanya padanya? Anak itu tak bisa tanpa diriku! mengapa kau membuatnya membenciku HAH?!" geramnya ingin mencengkeram kerah Raja Goryeo itu, namun tertahan begitu Sehun menghadangnya.

"Hyung... kendalikan dirimu, jangan mempersulit keadaan saat ini"

Yong Hwa yang sedari tadi berusaha mencerna amukkan itu, kini berlahih terkekeh pelan. sepertinya Ia tau apa yang terjadi saat ini. Mungkinkah ingatan Putranya telah kembali?

"Pada akhirnya kau akan menuai semuanya" Kekeh Yong Hwa sambil meletakkan cangkir gioknya. "Putraku... bukan lagi bocah yang selalu kau butakan pikirannya hingga menjadi sepolos itu. Ingatannya mungkin telah kembali... ini akan menjadi mudah untukku memisahkaannya darimu. Jika Baekhyun telah menyadari siapa kau sebenarnya" Lanjutnya lagi sambil memutar tubuh membelakangi Chanyeol. Memandang lepas... semua dedaunan yang mulai berguguran di luar sana.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan kuat. Ia tau... sejatinya menemui Yong Hwa tak akan memberi ketenangan apapun untuk hatinya. Mungkin pria itu akan semakin terpingkal melihatnya nyaris terpuruk seperti ini. Tidak!

Ia tak mungkin kehilangan Baekhyun kecil yang selalu merengek padanya itu.

"Anak itu tengah sakit Hyung, Dia tak mengerti apa yang tengah diucapkannya" Bisik Sehun, berusaha menenangkan.

Hingga tiba-tiba seorang dayang datang menyela... terlihat terengah dan panik kala menatap dua penguasa di dalam ruangan itu.

"Y—yang Mulia" Ujar dayang itu. Entah ditujukan kepada siapa... tapi matanya menatap kedua penguasa itu bergantian.

"Ada apa?.. mengapa kau berlari seperti itu?!" Seru Yong Hwa, cemas jika itu berhubungan dengan Putra kecilnya.

"B—Baekhyun Hwangjja... terjatuh, saat memaksa ingin berjalan keluar dan—

"APA?!" Teriak Yong Hwa murka. "BAGAIMANA KAU MENJAGANYA HAH?!"

Chanyeol tak berucap apapun. Raja Silla itu memilih berlari menuju kamar Baekhyun, tak tau apa yang terlintas dalam benaknya.

Ia hanya takut... sesuatu yang tak diinginkan seperti kemarin, kembali terjadi.

,

.

 **BRAKKK'**

"BAEKHYUN!"

Namja kecil itu terlonjak, membuat buah apel di tangannya terjatuh begitu saja karena terkejut.

dan makin membulatkan mata lebar, begitu pria itu mendekapnya erat.

Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa Ahjjusi itu mendadak bersikap seperti ini?

"Di mana yang sakit?" Chanyeol mulai merenggangkan dekapan itu untuk menatap bocah mungil itu. Tapi Baekhyun hanya hanya mengerjap bingung, tanpa ringis apapun.

"Perutmu sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menyingkap pakaian Baekhyun.

Anak itu menggeleng, lalu menyentak tangan Chanyeol dari perutnya. Lalu menatapnya kesal.

"Benar?.. perutmu tidak sakit?"

"..." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, membuatnya menghela nafas lega. Tapi tak berselang lama, Pria itu kembali menelisik bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

"Kaki yang sakit?" Chanyeol beralih mengangkat sebelah kaki anak itu, memastikan tak ada memar di sana. Dan Baekhyun kembali menggeleng.. bahkan semakin bingung dengan sikap tak biasa itu.

"Ahjuss—

"Dimana hn? Wajahmu? kepalamu?" Raja Silla itu menyentuh wajah Baekhyun, memalingkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Masih cemas... anak itu mendapat luka atau memar di tubuhnya.

"AHJJUSSI!" teriak Baekhyun jengkel.

"Apa? kau jatuh dimana?"

"BAEKHYUN TIDAK JATUH!" Jeritnya gusar.

"Kau terjatuh?"

"TIDAK!"

Chanyeol mengerjap. "Tidak?" Ujarnya seraya menegakkan tubuh.

"..." Tak ada jawaban selain mata mendelik tajam.

Lama... Ia memandang wajah Baekhyun, barulah Ia sadar... tak ada raut kesakitan apapun. Membuatnya menutup mata dan terkekeh pelan. Yakin... Dayang itu telah menipunya.

Sejenak, Ia kembali memandang paras manis itu... sebelum akhirnya meraih tangan mungilnya dan digenggamnya penuh.

"Aku—"Ujarnya seraya menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menjuntai di pipi Baekhyun. " Meninggalkan istanaku sendiri, hanya untuk bersama denganmu di sini" Lugasnya, entah anak itu mengerti maksud hatinya atau tidak.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan akan kupenuhi. Tapi kumohon jangan berpaling dariku" Ucapnya lirih, kali ini sembari membawa kepala Baekhyun agar bersandar di dadanya.

"Jangan membenciku... Baekhyun" Tekannya, begitu merasakan Baekhyun ingin menolak pelukannya. "Ku mohon..."

Bocah itu terdiam, membiarkan tangan besar Chanyeol membelai kepalanya berulang-ulang.

"Ahjjusi..." Gumam Baekhyun

Membuat Chanyeol tertegun, seakan benar-benar merindukan panggilan lirih itu. Ah! Ia terlalu lama menunggu Baekhyun memanggilnya seperti ini. Dan berharap... anak itu tak kembali mengungkit kesalahannya di masa lalu.

"Hn...? Apa yang kau inginkan... kataka—

"Burung.."

Raja Silla itu mengernyit heran. "Burung?" Ulangnya memastikan.

"Baekhyun ingin menangkap burung di luar" jelas Baekhyun sambil menunjuk keluar jendelanya

Sepersekian detik Ia mengerjap, tak banyak yang Ia tau dari perubahan sikap bocah itu.

Tapi setidaknya, Baekhyun tak kembali menyentak untuk menolaknya seperti beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Baiklah... naik punggungku" Chanyeol beralih menepuk punggung lebarnya.

"Tangkap yang banyak... nehh?" Baekhyun mendadak ceria, kala bergelayut di punggung kekar itu.

"Berapapun yang kau minta akan kulakukan..." Chanyeol mencium pelan lengan mungil yang melingkar di lehernya itu.

'kekasihku...' Gumamnya dalam hati, seraya beranjak ringan, membawa namja mungil keluar dari kamarnya, melompat melalui jendela di sisinya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat yang sama...

"Kau seharusnya tak membiarkannya berjalan seorang—

Gerutu kesal Raja Goryeo itu mendadak terhenti, begitu membuka pintu dan mendapati kamar putranya kosong. "Baekhyun?" Panggilnya kalut seraya mengacak selimut dan menelisik kolong ranjang di bawahnya.

"BAEK—

"Mohon maaf Yang Mulia" Gumam Sooyoung sambil tertunduk menahan senyum.

"Baekhyun Hwangjja tengah bermain bersama Raja Silla" Lanjutnya seraya melirik keluar jendela dan melihat dua sosok di tengah padang rumput yang lebat itu.

"Apa?! Lalu apa yang kau katakan padaku? Baekhyun terjatuh bukan?!"

Sooyoung terkikik. Tak menjawab apapun selain kaki menghentak karena antusias. Ah sungguh! ia tak pernah menduga... rencananya, mengecoh Chanyeol akan berbuah semanis ini, lihat... anak itu tak lagi menyentak marah pada Chanyeol. Bahkan keduanya benar-benar pergi bersama menuju hamparan rumput ilalang dan bunga soba di luar. Karena sejatinya Ia tau, Baekhyun tak bisa terpisah jauh dengan Raja Silla itu.

"Mengapa kau hanya tertawa? Bagaimana dengan Putraku?!"

Sooyoung terdiam, berpikir keras... bagaimana cara meredam amukkan Yong Hwa setelah ini. Karena mustahil Ia mengatakan, jika itu hanya muslihatnya agar Chanyeol menemui Baekhyun. Dan memperbaiki suasana diantara keduanya.

"SOOYOU—

"Ah! Hamba mendengar petuah dari Yang Mulia Ratu. Agar Baekhyun Hwangjja tetap bersama Raja Silla itu"

"Apa? Seohyun?" Yong Hwa mengernyit tak percaya mendengar dayang itu berbicara mengenai mendiang istrinya.

"Neh! Ratu Seohyun mengatakan...Baekhyun Hwangjja harus menikah dengan Raja Silla" Lanjut Sooyoung mengarang.

"APA?!"

Sooyoung meringis sambil mengangkat sedikit ujung gaunnya. "H—hamba hanya menjalankan perintah Yang Mulia Ratu"

"MUSTAHIL MENDIANG ISTRIKU—

Lagi, Ia kembali terbungkam bisu... begitu memutar tubuh dan dayang itu telah melarikan diri entah kemana.

"KYUHYUN! PANGGILKAN CENAYANG UNTUKKU!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Di mana Ahjjusii?! Tidak ada burung yang mendekat!" Gerutu Baekhyun sambil mencabuti rerumputan di sisinya karena kesal, tak ada seekor burungpun yang mendekati jebakannya.

Chanyeol hanya meliriknya, lalu berdecak gemas melihat anak itu berulang kali mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Tak lagi terlihat pucat... namun merah merekah, seranum buah cherry.

"Kemarilah.." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menarik lengan Baekhyun agar mendekat. "Pelankan suaramu dan biarkan sepoi angin ini membawa burung itu mendekat" Bisiknya seraya menunjuk seekor burung kecil, di balik seresah rumput.

Dan benar saja—

Baekhyun mengerjap antusias melihat pergerakan kecil mendekati jebakan miliknya.

"Ahjjusi! tarik Ahjjusi!" Seru Baekhyun tak sabaran, meminta Pria itu lekas menarik talinya. "Cepat Ahjjusii!"

Dan—

 **HUP'**

seperti yang diharapkannya... jebakan itu terkatup, memerangkap seekor burung kecil di dalamnya. Tak pelak membuat Baekhyun berlari riang mendekatinya, tanpa peduli...perutnya belum sepenuhnya pulih.

"Yyaa! jangan berlari seperti itu!" Seru Chanyeol gusar, seraya mengejar namja kecil itu.

"Ahjjusi! lihat burung ini! Baekhyun menangkapnya!" Celotehnya antusias, seraya menangkup burung kecil itu dan menunjukkannya pada Pria di sisinya.

Chanyeol terkekeh . "Kau menyukainya?" gumamnya, tak jemu menatap wajah menggemaskan itu.

"Neh! " Sahut Baekhyun cepat. "Baekhyun bisa membawanya pulang?" Tanyanya, sambil berulang kali mengelus kepala makhluk kecil di tangannya.

Tapi Baekhyun tak sadar... Pria dewasa itu sedari tadi menahan hasratnya untuk menyentuhnya lebih, dan semua semakin menggila kala Ia mengerjap bahkan berbicara selucu itu.

"Ahjuss~mpfthhh" Baekhyun terbelalak lebar, begitu pria itu menciumnya telak. Melumatnya intens hingga terdengar kecipak saliva dari keduanya

"Nnnh~" Bocah itu kembali melenguh, kala Chanyeol mendorongnya secara perlahan hingga terbaring nyaman di atas rerumputan.

"Mpfh—Ahjjumpfthh"

"keluarkan lidahmu.." Bisik Chanyeol di sela-sela pagutannya.

Baekhyun mengerjap, dan terlihat patuh membuka bibirnya... namun belum sempat Ia mengeluarkan lidah kecilnya.

Raja Silla itu tampak tak sabaran menyergapnya, menghisapnya kuat... hingga lidah kecil itu tertarik keluar.

"Mhh—hnggg! NNH!" Baekhyun terlonjak dengan tubuh menggigil, merasakan banyak saliva miliknya terhisap keluar. Tubuhnya meremang hebat, dengan hanya sentuhan bibir itu... membuatnya terlena hingga tak menyadari burung yang sempat tertangkap, lepas dari tangannya.

Satu jilatan pelan di bibir tipis itu, mengakhiri pagutan basahnya...

Ia tersenyum puas, melihat namja kecil itu terengah payah di bawahnya.

Terlalu lama Ia menahan hasrat, sampai-sampai membuatnya gila jika tanpa menyentuh ujung jarinya sedikit saja. Dan jika bukan karena nuraninya... Mungkin dirinya akan benar-benar menyetubuhi anak itu detik ini juga.

Namun hati itu menahannya...

Baekhyun belum sepenuhnya pulih, tentu Ia tak bisa begitu saja lepas kendali...atau—

dirinya sendiri yang menyesal.

"Ngh!"

Namun... kedua lengan mungil yang menarik –narik pakaiannya sendiri karena gerah itu, mengacaukan pikirannya dan bahkan mungkin kembali menyulut hasratnya

"Pa—nas Ahjjusi!" Rengek Baekhyun masih berusaha membuka pakaiannya sendiri, panas di luar cukup terik. Dan Chanyeol membuatnya bertahan di udara sepanas ini... dengan tubuh setengah tertiindih. Tentu bukan main lagi, peluh yang merembas dari tubuhnya.

Chanyeol berdecak, Ia berusaha menahan diri di sini... tapi anak itu seakan bermain api dengan birahi miliknya. Ah! bagaima jika Ia lepas kendali dan menyerang bocah ringkih itu.

"Sssh! jangan membukanya" Chanyeol kembali menutup rapat Pakaian Baekhyun, sempat Ia meneguk ludah payah kala melihat nipple anak itu.

"PANAS AHJJUSI!" Jerit Baekhyun jengkel, kembali menyentak tangan Chanyeol dan berharap seluruh pakaiannya tertanggal. Oh sungguh! tak taukah Raja Silla itu... dirinya bak mandi keringat saat ini.

Baekhyun tak ingin mendengar apapun lagi. Sikap Chanyeol terlalu menyebalkan untuknya, Ia memaksa bangkit lalu—

SRAT...SRAT

Anak itu begitu cekatan melepas satu persatu pakaiannya, hingga hanya menyisakan sepotong kain penutup genital mungilnya.

"Baek—

Pria itu tergagap. Kemana lagi, Ia harus membuang semua pikran liar itu... jika tubuh mulus, penuh kilap peluh itu benar-benar menggoda untuk di cumbu.

Terlebih...garis selangkang, yang nyaris tak tertutup itu... membuatnya semakin menggila tak mampu menahan birahinya sendiri.

"AHJJUSSII!" Anak itu mulai menjerit, dan Ia hanya bisa memantung memandanginya menghentak kaki seperti itu.

"BURUNGNYA LEPAS! SEMUA SALAH AHJJUSI!" Teriaknya lagi, sambill merangkak.. menelisik semak disekitarnya, demi mencari makhluk mungil itu. Tanpa tau... geliat dari tubuh nyaris telanjangnya, semakin membuat Pria dewasa itu menegang parah.

"AHJJUSSIII!"

Pria itu terengah, namun tetap mengambil pakaian namja kecil itu... membawanya mendekat untuk kembali dikenakannya di tubuh Baekhyun.

"Kau lihat perutmu?" Ujarnya seraya menarik pinggang Baekhyun.,.. mendekat.

Bocah itu mengerjap, lalu menunduk untuk melihat perutnya.

"Apa yang berbeda?" Tanya Chanyeol kali ini sembari, memasukkan tangan kanan Baekhyun ke dalam lengan pakaiannya sendiri.

"..." Baekhyun terdiam, meski sebenarnya tau...perutnya memang membuncit saat ini.

"Jangan biarkan Dia kedinginan"

Bocah itu tertegun, Ia tau benar apa maksud Chanyeol kali ini. Lalu mengangguk patuh... saat Raja Silla itu menyematkan satu persatu pakaiannya, hingga kembali tertutup utuh.

Sejenak Ia memandang wajah Baekhyun, lalu menyentuh tengkuknya untuk dibawanya mendekat.

 **Chupp'**

Ia mengecup pelan bibir mungil itu

"Kau tau..." Bisiknya seraya menyeka bibir Baekhyun. "Aku terlalu mencintai bocah sepertimu" Lanjutnya lagi, masih tak jemu memandangi wajah yang kini makin mempesona begitu angin menerpa surai hitamnya.

"..." Baekhyun tertunduk. Merasa asing dengan debaran yang tiba-tiba berdetak keras di dada kirinya.

"Kita pulang?" Chanyeol merunduk... demi mengamati wajah yang tertunduk itu.

Baekhyun beralih mengangkat wajah, ingin kembali menggerutu kesal karena tangkapannya yang lepas. Tapi urung Baekhyun lakukan...begitu tangan besar itu menggengam jemari kecilnya. Membuatnya mengangguk patuh mengikuti langkah Pria dewasa itu.

"ingin aku menggendongmu?" Tawar Chanyeol seraya mengulurkan tangannya, tapi Baekhyun menghindar seraya menggelengkan kepala.

"Baekhyun ingin berjalan bersama Ahjjusi" Lirihnya, dan Chanyeol hanya berdehem menyetujuinya... setidaknya semua yang mengalir saat ini. Benar-benar membuatnya tenang. Beruntung untuknya... Ia terbiasa menahan hasrat itu.

"Ahjjusi..."

Panggil Baekhyun begitu keduanya, melangkah di bawah pepohonan Ginko... sepoi angin yang berhembus membuat daun-daun kekuningan itu mulai berjatuhan di sekitarnya. membujuk senyum Raja Silla itu terulas hangat... menikmati waktunya.

"Hn..." Gumamya, sambil memainkan jemari mungil itu dalam genggamannya.

"Ahjjusi mengapa memakai topeng itu?"

 **DEG**

Chanyeol stagnan, tak berharap anak itu kembali mengungkit semuanya di sini.

Tak ada jawaban, membuat Baekhyun menengadah demi menatap wajah gugup Pria itu.

Chanyeol mendadak bersimpuh, lalu memegang kedua lengan Baekhyun. Tak sekcap katapun terungkap... Pria itu hanya memandang Baekhyun nanar.

"Ahjjusi... mengapa menghancurkan istana Appa?"

Raja Silla itu tertunduk. "Baekhyun..." Bisiknya serak.

"Aku menyesalinya..." Ungkap Pria itu. "Aku benar-benar menyesalinya.."

Wajah tegas itu kembali tertunduk, begitu kontras dengan pribadinya... kini Ia terlihat ciut...tak berharap bocah itu kembali menyentak dan menolaknya, terlebih membencinya.

Ia tak pernah menduga sebelumnya, bocah mungil yang sempat ingin dijadikannya tawanan bahkan budak pemuas nafsu itu.

Benar-benar mengubah semua hidupnya, membuatnya takluk bahkan takut akan kata kehilangan.

"Apa yang ingin kau tuntut...dari semua penyesalan itu? Aku bersedia melakukannya"

Baekhyun hanya diam, membuat Pria itu semakin kebas dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ia tau... Baekhyun bukan lagi kekasih kecilnya yang lugu seperti dulu.

Anak itu... mungkin sedikt demi sedikit mulai menyadari jati dirinya.

tapi bagaimana dengan perasaan Baekhyun terhadapnya?

"Kau bisa menarik pedangku—tebas kakiku jika kau ingin menuntut balas atas Ayahmu Baek—

"Saranghae... Ahjjusi"

Chanyeol terbelalak lebar mendengarnya, ia mengangkat wajah demi menatap anak itu dan—

 **Chup'**

Ia kembali dibuat tergagap, begitu Baekhyun mencium keningnya.

"Jangan berbuat jahat lagi... ne?" Ucap bocah itu sambil mengulas senyum manis. "Jangan sakiti Ayah dan Sooyoung lagi"

Tak bisa ditepisnya... semua terlalu meluap untuknya.

Hingga dirinya mendekap tubuh mungil itu, Ia masih tak sanggup untuk berkata-kata.

Hanya mampu menghirup dalam-dalam tengkuk anak itu, meresapi aroma tubuh yang membuatnya tenang bahkan selalu merindu.

"Tidak.." Bisik Chanyeol. "Aku akan menjaganya..."

Baekhyun terkikik kecil, lalu mengusap-usap kepala yang masih bersandar di dadanya itu.

"Menjagamu...dan Putraku yang tumbuh di dalam perutmu" Lanjut Chanyeol lagi, semakin tak ingin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ahjjusi...terlihat kecil jika seperti ini" Celetuk Baekhyun, masih antusias mengusap kepala Pria yang bersimpuh ..untuk mendekapnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **beberapa saat setelahnya**

"Hidup bersama?"

Baekhyun mengerjap, lalu kembali bersandar di punggung Pria yang menggendongnya itu.

"Hn... aku akan membawamu untuk hidup di Silla" Gumam Chanyeol, mengulas senyum kala berjalan menyusuri tepian danau.

"Menikahlah denganku.." Lanjutnya lagi, sedikit melirik namja kecil di belakangnya.

"..." Baekhyun terdiam. Tidakkah dirinya baru saja mendengar kalimat penting di sini? atau... Ia hanya salah mendengar.

"Menikah?"

Chanyeol terkekeh.."Ya..."

"Dengan Ahjjussi?"

"Hn..."

Baekhyun kembali diam, menerka... mugkinkah semua itu terjadi. Sejenak anak itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, dirasa sepi... Baekhyun kembali merangkul leher Chanyeol dan berbisik lirih.

"Menikah dengan Ahjjusi untuk menjadi 'istri'?" Lirihnya.

Ada alasan lain, untuk tersenyum kala mendengar celoteh polos itu. Ah! Ia benar-benar menyukai Baekhyun kecilnya yang lugu.

"Hn...tentu saja, bukan sekedar selir untuk—

"Tapi Ahjjussi bilang... Baekhyun tidak bisa menjadi istri, karena namja"

Chanyeol beralih menghentikan langkahnya. Senja... sepertinya mulai menjelang.

Tampak daun yang berguguran itu, terlihat semakin memikat dengan cahaya yang kemerahan .

"Kau mengandung anakku... tentu saja menjadi istriku...bahkan Ratu untukku dan rakyatku" Lugas Chanyeol, sebelah tangannya yang tak menahan tubuh Baekhyun mulai terulur untuk menangkap, sehelai daun yang gugur.

"Seperti daun ini..."

Baekhyun mengerjap, begitu Pria itu menunjukkan daun Ginko untuknya...

"Kau membuatku jatuh... mencintaimu"

Tak ada celoteh lain yang terucap, Baekhyun hanya menggesekkan hidungnya di punggung Chanyeol menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tersipu. Anak itu tak tau banyak tentang ungkapan hati...

Tapi ia memang merasa... menerima banyak cnta dari sosok penguasa itu.

"Uhmm"

Cukup lama... Ia menghabiskan waktu di luar bersama namja kecilnya, hingga tak menyadari waktu telah merajut petang.

Dan bocah itu, masih begitu antusias bersenandung lirh di atas punggung kekarnya.

Tampak seorang wanita di ujung sana, berjalan menghampirinya... Ah! Ia terlalu banyak berhutang budi padanya. Dan seorang pria di belakangnya itu?

Membuatnya berdecak malas, yakin Pria itu akan kembali mengamuk dan banyak bicara setelah ini.

"Ahjjussi..."

"Hn..."

"Apa Baekhyun akan memakai pemerah bibir saat menikah?"

Chanyeol tersedak tawanya sendiri, sedikit menoleh ke belakang tepat pada bocah yang masih mengerjap menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Bahkan tanpa semua riasan itu... kau tetap yang paling cantik di mataku dan Silla"

.

.

.

 **T.B.C**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next Chap**

"Aku tak ingin mersetuinya"

Wanita itu mengeras, sempat ingin menyentak Penguasa Goryeo itu. "Tapi-

"Baekhyun satu-satunya pewarisku! Bagaimana mungkin aku menyerahkannya pada kalian!" sentak Yong Hwa

"Tuan muda... jangan seperti ini" Bisik Je Ni, mencoba membujuk.

"Ugh! Tidak mau!" Jerit Baekhyun, tetap memaksa bertahan di atas pangkuan Raja Silla itu. Tak peduli semua tatapan petinggi kerajaan tertuju padanya.

"Ahjjusii! usap perut Baekhyun!" Rengeknya, seraya mengguncang lengan kekar itu. Memaksa Raja itu lekas mengelus perutnya yang besar.

"Ahjjussiii!"

"Sshh... Aku akan melakukannya, tenanglah"

Allohaaa Gloomy hadir lagii bawa chapter 12

ah lama tak berjumpa, maaf minggu minggu kemari sempat drop karena pekerjaan sampai ga bisa up ff.

Tapi sekarang... yey! Baekkie dan Yeol Ahjjusi akhirnya hadir menemani Chingu readers semuaaa.

Jangan lupa review neeee

Karena Review = Semangat buat Gloomy

besok minggu yang update **Love Sick**... okay

-IG: gloomy_rosemary

oh iyaaa

jangan lupa mampir ke akun ade aku yang satu ini: loeybee614

kali aja/barangkali suka sama ff nya - **My Mistake** dan **Baek2**

Jangan lupa mampirr dan membaca ffnya yahh...setelah membaca jangan lupa review neee... Love You

Dan seperti biasa, Gloomy akan menyertakan nama reviewer di chap sebelumnya,

Untuk:

 **Marshamallow614, Aisyah304 , Ice Freya , veraparkhyun, ByunSoo614 , restikadena90, Tiara696 , Sparkbyunb , baekbygirl , yuanitadian, AdisKMH , 270492, hunhanshin, LyWoo , socloverqua , Chanbaek769 , Shengmin137, 90Rahmayani, AlexandraLexa , baekpie461, luv110412 , dyeo0102 , isnadhia , vhyo3107, Chanchan , Jusniati EXO-L , bee , inchan88, lee da rii, Anuchanyeoltegan, dytdyt, chan92, baekachu, dinda94, Incandescence7 , bbhyn92, BaekHill , Nimas736 , aruniaruni , myzmsandraa99 , chanhyunie , Jeyjong, Fitri MY , Eun810 , ambar istrinya suho, LightPhoenix614 , vryeol, baby baek , Alivia625 c, Mutmainnah, park yeolna , Annisa Lee , daebaektaeluv , TobenMongryong , sehunluhan0905 , yehet98, anggitasativa , Byunsilb , khakikira, Okiniiri-Hime , ChanlovesBaek , LUDLUD , elfueki , YvkariKim , Hunnieh , Elfina832 , daeri2124 , Si imay, Parkbyun-ssi , sintaexolsinta1, yousee , fallingforyeol , monscbhs , byankai , Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Riinnchan , nisahyun, CB046194 , Yana Sehun94 , n3208007, selepy, KIMCHIJIGAE, honeybabies61 , Anisya Kinanti , dianarositadewi4 , indiv 321 , Keiko Yummina , Chanbaek137, Ju , Poppy20 , BananaOhbanana, Markeu Noona , Yeolliebee , meliarisky7, metroxylon, littlebyun, Dodio347 , zahrazhafira335 , xxjjwwminorealllpcy , Yana Sehun94 , Chanbaekaddict , babybyun06 , Aisyah6104, IpahPyromaniac , Bekuni458, baek55, byunlovely, fani , Byunee04 , Ghinaenaa , vkeyzia23 , Chanbaekshipper , jakun nya baek , iitanakemamake , yellowfishh14, reall pdl , minami Kz , narsih hamdan, Nurfadillah, anonin** **, dan All Guest**

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk revieww

jangan lupa review lagi nee...

Saraaaanghaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeee

AAnnyeeeeeooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooongggg


	13. Chapter 13

Main Cast : ChanBaek *Chanyeol (25 Years Old) / *Baekhyun (9 Years Old)

Other Cast : Temukan di dalamnya \^0^/

Disclaimer : Love Of Fallen Leaves (ChanBaek Version) Cerita ini hanya fiktif, author hanya meminjam nama dan tempat :)

presented by Gloomy Rosemary a.k.a CupidKyumin

.

 **Previous Chapter**

"Ahjjussi..."

"Hn..."

"Apa Baekhyun akan memakai pemerah bibir saat menikah?"

Chanyeol tersedak tawanya sendiri, sedikit menoleh ke belakang tepat pada bocah yang masih mengerjap menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Bahkan tanpa semua riasan itu... kau tetap yang paling cantik di mataku dan Silla"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **~Love Of Fallen Leaves~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Malam ini, tidurlah lebih cepat... mengerti?" Ujar Sooyoung begitu usai menyimpul pakaian tidur Baekhyun, lalu beralih menyisir surai hitam yang tergerai basah itu, berniat membuat Baekhyun senyaman mungkin saat tidur nanti.

Ah! semenjak Baekhyun bayi hingga anak itu tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja semanis ini, dirinya tak pernah jemu melakukan semua hal ini untuknya, seakan memang melihat baekhyun sebagai Putra kecilnya sendiri.

Namun tiba-tiba...

 **SRAT...SRATT**

Baekhyun kembali mengacak simpul pakaian tidurnya, menarik-nariknya asal hingga kembali terbuka. "Panas Sooyoung!" Pekiknya, masih berusaha melepas pakaian menyerupai kimono itu. Berharap semua kain yang menempel lekas lenyap dan membuatnya bebas, ah sungguh Ia benar-benar merasa gerah saat ini.

Sementara dayang itu tetap memaksa menahannya meski berulang kali Baekhyun menyentak tangannya, Ah! Ya Tuhan... Baekhyun baru saja mandi bagaimana mungkin anak itu bisa merasa kepanasan seperti ini?

"Yyaa... jangan melepasnya? tak baik tidur tanpa mengenakan pakaian seperti—

"Panas! Baekhyun tidak suka pakaian ini!" pekiknya lagi, tak peduli Ia hanya bertahan dengan selapis celana dalam saja.

..

.

"Apa yang kalian ributkan sebenarnya?"

Seorang pria tiba-tiba masuk dan terbelalak lebar begitu melihat Putranya berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang di atas ranjangnya, tanpa mengenakan pakaian apapun.

"Baekhyun kenaka pakaianmu Nak" Ujar Yonghwa sembari berjalan mendekati bocah itu, tapi yang terlihat Baekhyun lebih memilih merangkak menuruni ranjangnya lalu menghindari Ayahnya.

Tentu membuat Penguasa Goryeo itu mengernyit heran melihat tabiat Putra Kecilnya. "Baekhyun—

"Ayah jangan memaksa Baekhyun!" Jerit bocah itu, menyudutkan dirinya di ujung dinding, masih tak peduli perutnya yang buncit itu bertahan tanpa mengenakan pelindung apapun dari udara malam yang sebenarnya dingin untuk bocah sepertinya.

Yonghwa memijit pelipis pelan, apa yang salah dengan Baekhyun sebenarnya. Mendadak bersikap kacau bahkan terlalu kekanakan.

"Ayah tak memaksamu, tapi—

Ucapannya kembali tertelan begitu saja, melihat anak itu kembali mengacuhkannya dan lebih memilih berjalan menghentak kaki mendekati pintu kamarnya berniat membukanya paksa.

"Baekhyun dengarkan, jika Ayah bicara padamu" Ujar Yonghwa, kembali beralih berjalan mendekati bocah yang terlihat kesulitan membuka pintu besar itu.

Hingga ...

 **BRAK**

Pintu terbuka, lalu Baekhyun benar-benar berlari keluar tanpa peduli teriakan sang Ayah dan juga Dayang penjaga itu

"YACK! BAEKHYUN!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sementara Itu...

"Semua menteri kembali menuntut jawab atas kepergianmu, kau tentu tau Hyung hampir sepekan lamanya kita meninggalkan Silla" Ujar Sehun, seraya menatap Pria yang terlihat memejamkan mata... menikmati sepoi angin di malam itu.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Setelah ini ... semua Pak Tua itu mungkin akan mengambil petisi" Gumamnya, menerka pemikiran semua petinggi kerajaan itu. Ia tau... situasi Silla mungkin tengah kacau saat ini, tapi entahlah..., suasana hatinya yang merekah, membuatnya tak mampu menyembunyikan senyum terpatri itu.

"Aku akan kembali secepatnya...tentunya dengan membawa Ratu yang baru untuk mereka"

Sehun terhenyak, sempat menduga dirinya salah mendengar. "Hyung—

"Pastikan, semua pesan itu benar-benar sampai pada Silla, karna ini kehendakku" Lugasnya , seraya membuka mata. Mempertegas aksen tajam dari sepasang manik obsidian miliknya.

Namun—

 **GREB**

"Ahjjusiii~"

Ia tersentak begitu mendengar suara yang dikenalnya memanggilnya lembut, dan semakin manis kala kedua lengan mungil itu memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Ah! Ia tau siapa pemilik sepasang tangan putih itu.

Sejenak Ia menarik nafas dalam, seraya melirik Sehun... mencoba membusungkan rasa angkuhnya, seakan menunjukkan pada Pria tinggi itu Dia lah pemilik sosok cantik yang kini bermanja-manja dengannya itu.

Tapi, Lirikan angkuh itu mendadak pudar tergantikan dengan tatapan mengernyit heran begitu melihat Sehun seperti panik mengalihkan pandangannya. Bahkan wajah Pria itu pun tampak memerah tersipu.

"Ada apa?!" Sentak Chanyeol pada Pemuda tinggi itu.

Sehun masih memalingkan wajah sambil sesekali berdehem pelan. Ah! sesungguhnya ia tak berharap melihat semua ini, tapi tubuh ramping dengan kulit putih semulus itu... tentu memanjakan matanya tanpa disengaja. Terlebih... perut yang buncit itu, entah mengapa membuat Baekhyun terlihat semakin erotis untuknya.

"B-bunga musim semi mekar tanpa kelopaknya, memungkinkan kumbang manapun mengambil nektar dengan mudahnya" Dehem Sehun seraya menatap langit, berusaha menyampaikan pesan tersirat dalam perumpamaannya. Tentu akan celaka jika mengatakan secara frontal, Kekasih kecil Raja Silla itu tengah telanjang saat ini.

Chanyeol mengerjap, samar ia mulai menelisik makna umpama itu... mungkin datang dari namja kecilnya.

Hingga Ia putuskan untuk memutar tubuh demi menatap Baekhyun, dan detik itu pula... jantungnya serasa meledak.

"Dimana Pakaianmu?!" Gusarnya seraya mendekap anak itu, bahkan hingga memasukkan tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam pakaian besarnya. menutupnya serapat mungkin, hingga Sehun tak lagi bisa mencuri pandang dengan tubuh polosnya.

"Ugh! Panas Ahjjusii!" rengek Baekhyun, sambil meronta... ingin melepaskan diri.

Tapi percuma, semakin Ia meronta semakin erat pula Pria itu mendekapnya.

"AHHJJUSSSIIIII!" jerit Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

Chanyeol hanya diam, dengan wajah tegang menahan kebas. Apa yang ada dalam pikiran Yonghwa dan Dayang itu? mengapa membiarkan Baekhyun berkeliaran dengan tubuh nyaris telanjang seperti ini?

"Ahjjusi lepaskan Baek—

"Baekhyun dengar.." Kali ini, Chanyeol sedikit merenggangkan dekapannya lalu melepas pakaiannya sendiri untuk ia kenakan di tubuh mungil itu. Sementara Baekhyun hanya menundukkan wajah dengan bibir mengerucut kesal.

"Di mana pakaianmu hn?" Ujarnya begitu bocah mungil itu terlihat lebih pasif dan patuh.

"Membuangnya!" Ketus Baekhyun sambil bersidekap lalu memalingkan wajah ke lain arah.

Raja Silla itu mulai berdecak pelan, lalu menaikkan dagu Baekhyun hingga menatap padanya. "Kau bukan anak kecil lagi, jadi jangan bersikap berlebihan seperti ini" Tegasnya seraya melipat lengan baju yang terlihat kebesaran untuk bocah mungil itu.

"..."

Baekhyun hanya diam, masih dengan kepala tertunduk. entahlah... ia benar-benar benci saat Chanyeol mengatakan hal semacam ini padanya

Bocah mungil itu beralih menepis tangan Chanyeol lalu melangkah pergi, meski nyatanya terlihat tersendat-sendat, saat Pakaian Raja Silla yang Ia kenakan itu... benar-benar menyerupai gaun besar untuknya.

"Baekhyun?"

Panggil Chanyeol begitu menyadari sikap diam itu. Ia tau benar... Baekhyun mungkin kesal padanya kali ini.

"Kudengar... seseorang yang mengandung, akan cepat merasa gerah. Mungkin Baekhyun merasakan hal yang sama" Gumam Sehun, membuat Raja Silla itu tertegun, lalu beranjak cepat mengejar namja mungil itu.

.

.

.

.

"Hei... Bukannya aku tak menyukai sikapmu yang seperti ini. Hanya saja jangan menunjukkannya pada orang lain selain diriku" Ucapnya sambil mengejar langkah kecil itu, tapi Baekhyun tetap kekeuh menyeret langkahnya untuk menghindar.

membuat Chanyeol berdecak keras, lalu memaksa mengangkat bridal tubuh kecil itu... dan dibawanya menuju kamar yang lain. Tak peduli Baekhyun semakin menjerit memekakkan.

.

.

* * *

 **BRAKK**

Pintu tertutup rapat, dan di sinilah Ia menahan bocah yang kini menyudutkan dirinya di ujung ranjang dengan tanga terkepal.

Sempat Ia terkekeh pelan melihatnya, tidakkah anak itu benar-benar menggemaskan ... jika menahan kesal seperti ini.

Chanyeol putuskan untuk mendekat, dan sedikit menyingkirkan surai yang tergerai di leher anak itu.

"Kau berkeringat sangat banyak" Ujarnya pelan.

Baekhyun menatapnya tajam. Bukankah Ia telah mengatakannya pada Ahjjusinya itu, jika dirinya benar-benar merasa kepanasan saat ini? Tapi Pria itu malah membungkus tubuhnya dengan pakaian sebesar dan setebal ini.

Raja Silla itu kembali tertawa renyah melihat sikap dingin itu, menggodanya untuk melakukan hal yang lebih... bahkan jika bisa hingga membuat Baekhyun merengek dan menangis padanya.

"Kau merasa gerah bukan?" Tanyanya sembari memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun, sedikit menarik pakaiannya kebawah hingga pundak itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai terlihat.

"Biar aku melepasnya.." Bisiknya begitu Ia mencumbu perpotongan leher putih itu, sesekali Chanyeol meniupkan nafas hangatnya... hingga membuat bocah itu berjengit dengan mata terpejam erat.

"Mmh!"

.

.

"Harum..." bisiknya pelan, begitu bibir tebal itu kini beralih mengecupi dada kanan Baekhyun, sementara kedua tangannya masih menarik turun pakaian anak itu. Melepasnya terlalu pelan... hingga membuat nafas anak itu terdengar berhembus berat... merasa tak sabaran ... ingin cepat-cepat telanjang, lalu mendapat cumbuan lebih dari pria kekar itu.

"Nnhh! Ah—jjuss~" Rengek Baekhyun seraya membusungkan dadanya.

Kedua matanya terpejam erat, tak sebanding dengan kedua tangan mungil yang kini meremas-remas tengkuk Chanyeol. Memaksa pria itu lekas memberinya sentuhan lebih dari ini.

"katakan apa yang kau inginkan" bisik Chanyeol sambil mendesah, hingga nafas panas itu semakin merangsang bocah mungil itu.

"Ah! A—ahjussii...L—lagi" Baekhyun memiringkan kepala, memberi sekat lebih untuk Pria itu mencumbu lehernya... Bahkan kedua tangan mungil itu kini beralih aktif, membuka lebar pakaiannya.. berharap Chanyeol lebih leluasa mengecupi seluruh tubuhnya.

.

.

* * *

Sementara itu di tempat lain.

"Hhh..Hhh.. Baekhyun Hwangjaaaa!" Sooyoung masih berlari, mengedarkan pandangan kalut di sekitarnya.. namun tak juga menemukan bocah mungil itu, Ah! Ya Tuhaan! Baekhyun tak mengenakan pakaian apapun di malam sedingin ini, dan lagi... Di mana anak itu sebenarnya?

Hingga... siluet seorang Pria tinggi mulai menyita pandangannya, membuatnya cepat-cepat berlari mengejarnya.

"T—tuan!"

.

.

Sehun mendadak menghentikan langkah, demi memutar tubuh ... tepat pada panggilan itu berasal.

"B-baekhyun Hwangjja menghilang! Mungkinkah anda sempat melihatnya tuan?" Paniknya seraya membungkuk terengah-engah.

Sesaat Pemuda tinggi itu tampak mengernyit heran tapi setelahnya terkekeh pelan.

"Kau tak menyadari sesuatu Sooyoung-ssi?" Tanyanya kemudian, membuat wanita itu menegakkan tubuh dan mengerjap bingung.

Hingga Ia menyadari satu hal...

"Ah! Dimana Yang Mulia Chanyeol?" pekik Dayang itu kemudian.

"Itu sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan pertamamu, kau tentu tau apa jawabannya" Ujarnya seraya berlalu dari hadapan wanita itu.

Sejenak Sooyoung kembali mengerjap, lalu setelahnya tersenyum tersipu...

"Ahaha...aih! bocah nakal itu" Gumamnya seraya menghentak kaki, lalu kembali berjalan ke dalam... demi menemui Yong Hwa, mengalihkan alasan lain... sebelum Pria itu murka jika tau, Baekhyun menghabiskan malamnya dengan Raja Silla.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Akkh!...Nghhh!" Baekhyun meremas kuat-kuat kepala ranjangnya, begitu lidah basah itu mulai menekan-nekan nipple kanannya. Sesekali Ia mengangkat kepala, mencoba melihat apa yang dilakukan pria itu... namun semua hanya berakhir membuatnya memekik dengan wajah memerah. Begitu sadar Pria itu benar-benar membuat bagian kecil di dadanya itu membengkak merah.

"Nnh~ ...A—ahjjussii! G—gigiit Ahjjussi! Oh..." Pekiknya nikmat.

Chanyeol menyeringai tajam, Ia beralih menyusupkan sebelah tangannya ke bawah punggung Baekhyun... sedikit mengangkatnya hingga Bocah itu benar-benar membusung hebat.

Sejenak Ia mengamati lekat putting yang terlihat memerah basah karna cumbuannya, lalu menggigitnya tanpa peringatan. Hingga membuat Baekhyun terlonjak dengan mata membulat lebar.

"ACKH!"

"Kau menyukainya hn?" Desahya seraya mengerat puting itu dengan giginya, sesekali menariknya membuat Baekhyun menangis dalam lenguhannya, lalu kembali menghisapnya lembut ... hingga menyisakan tubuh menggigil menahan nikmat.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tertegun...

Memandang teduh namun penuh hasrat pada tubuh mungil di bawah kungkungannya.

Mungkin hanya sejenak Ia memberi cumbuan basah itu, tapi lihat...

nyaris seluruh tubuh namja kecilnya di penuhi bercak merah matang... hasil kecupan liarnya.

"A—ahjjusii~"

Dan bocah manis itu... masih bernafas terengah, terjerat nafsu birahinya sendiri.

"Di sini Ahjjusii~ " Rengek Baekhyun seraya mengelus selangkangannya sendiri. "Uh! Hisap di sini Ahjjusiiii!" Baekhyun makin frontal memijat genital mungilnya sendiri, meremas-remasnya di hadapan Chanyeol seolah bagian itu memang terasa gatal. Dan butuh jilatan basahnya.

Raja Silla itu mulai meneguk ludah payah, malam memang belum terlanjur larut... bahkan mungkin banyak yang masih terjaga di luar sana.

Tapi semua desah dan rengekan anak itu... benar-benar menyengat hasratnya kala itu. Ah! Bagaimana jika Ia tak bisa menahan diri dan berakhir menyetubuhi anak itu.

Lebih lagi... miliknya di bawah sana, telah menegang sempurna. Dengan hanya melihat Baekhyun menggeliat penuh peluh di bawahnya.

Raja Silla itu tak ingin mengambil opsi berbahaya dengan mengulum genital mungil itu, Ia lebih memilih menyentuhnya dengan gemetar... lalu memijatnya pelan. Berusaha menahan birahinya sendiri.

"Ah! Le—bih cepat ahjjusiiii! Engh"

Namun semakin di tahan, semakin parah penis besarnya berdenyut ... Chanyeol mulai tak yakin, Ia benar-benar bisa menahan diri di sini. Tapi... mungkinkah baik-baik saja, menyetubuhi Baekhyun dengan kondisi mengandung seperti itu?

Bagaimana jika mengguncang janinnya?

"Argh!" Chanyeol mengerang frustasi seraya meremas surai hitamnya sendiri.

Cepat-cepat Ia bangkit berdiri dengan nafas memburu, sebelum dirinya terhanyut akan nafsu yang lain.

.

.

"A—ahjjusii?"

Baekhyun mulai membuka kedua matanya, dan mengerjap bingung begitu menyadari Pria itu menghentikan sentuhannya. Mungkinkah Ia melakukan hal yang salah... hingga Chanyeol tak ingin menyentuhnya?

Anak itu perlahan bangkit, dan mulai menatapnya pias.

Ah sial! Tatapan itu benar-benar Mengeruhkan pikirannya,... Baekhyun mungkin telah salah mengartikan sikapnya kali ini.

Ia beralih cepat menangkup wajah mungil itu, dan menyatukan kening keduanya. "Beri waktu sejenak, untuk menjernihkan pikiranku" Bisiknya seraya mencium mesra kening Baekhyun.

Sesaat Ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos itu... lalu setelahnya beranjak keluar, dengan tubuh menahan panas.

.

.

.

Pintu tertutup rapat... menyisakan sosok mungil yang hanya bisa menatap nanar sisa bayangannya.

"Hks..."

Dan Chanyeol sama sekali tak menyadarinya, sikapnya kali ini... sedikiit banyak telah melukai batin bocah manis itu.

.

.

.

.

 **DRAP...DRAP...DRAP**

 **.**

Pria kekar itu begitu tergesa membawa derap langkahnya, semakin lama semakin tak sabaran bahkan setengah berlari hanya untuk menemukan seseorang.

"Hyung? Kau di sini? Apa yang —

"Dimana Shin?" Sentaknya seraya berjalan tergesa mendekati Sehun.

Pemuda itu mendelik heran, untuk apa Chanyeol mencari Tabib Silla itu? mungkinkah sesuatu yang tak diinginkan terjadi pada Baekhyun.

"Tabib Shin, tentu saja sudah kembali menuju Silla"

"APA?!" Teriak Chanyeol frustasi. Seraya membuka lebar belahan pakaiannya karna gerah, hingga memperlihatkan sebagian dada bidangnya. Ah sungguh! bagaimana Ia membuang panas yang berbeda ini.

"Tapi untuk apa mencarinya?"

Chanyeol berdecak keras, tak mungkin mengatakan pada pemuda itu jika dirinya tengah terangsang saat ini

"Mungkinkah sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Baekhyun?" Sehun mulai menerka. Namun keduanya tak tau... seseorang yang lain tengah melintas dan mendengar percakapan keduanya.

"APA YANG TERJADI PADA PUTRAKU?!" Teriaknya keras. Bahkan begitu berang ingin menerjang Chanyeol.

Tak pelak kehadiran Yong Hwa, makin membuat Penguasa Silla itu makin mengerang frustasi. Jika seperti ini, hanya meregang hasratnya lebih lama lagi... sedang, Ia benar-benar ingin menyentuh Baekhyun secepatnya.

"YACK! Mengapa kau hanya diam keparat?! Dimana Putraku?!"

Geram Yong Hwa, semakin kasar menarik kerah Penguasa Silla itu.

Sementara, Chanyeol hanya memijit pelipis pening meski tubuhnya berulang kali diguncang sekasar itu.

Hingga tiba-tiba Ia menyeringai dalam diam. Tak ada tabib Shin, tapi Ia bisa menggunakan Yong Hwa di sini. Tidakkah Yong Hwa memiliki seorang istri sebelumnya?

"PARK CHANYEOL! JAWAB—

"Bagaimana istrimu saat itu?" Sergah Chanyeol, membuat Pria itu stagnan dengan mata mengerjap tak mengerti.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya tentangnya?!" Desis Yong Hwa, sedikit mengeras. Apa yang diinginkan Raja gila itu hingga menyinggung tentang mendiang istrinya.

"Jawab saja, bagaimana istrimu saat itu"

Yong Hwa mendelik tajam. "Tentu istriku yang paling cantik" Jawabnya.

Sejenak Chanyeol mencerna kalimat itu, lalu berteriak putus asa. "ARGH!" Bukan jawaban semacam itu yang dimaksudkannya.

"Istrimu pernah mengandung bukan?" Tanya Chanyeol tak sabaran, ah sungguh! Ia benar-benar ingin mendapat jawaban inti di sini. tapi bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya?

"YACK! APA KAU BERMAIN-MAIN DENGANKU?!" Geram Yong Hwa.

Sementara seorang Pria di sisi keduanya hanya menghela nafas pelan, tidakkah kedua Pria dewasa dengan status Raja itu benar-benar terlihat kekanakan saat ini.

"Jawab saja! Aku tak memiliki banyak waktu" Paksa Chanyeol, tak peduli tangan Yong Hwa masih mencengkeram kerah pakaiannya.

"TENTU SAJA! Jika istriku tak mengandung, bagaimana aku bisa memiliki Baekhyun Hah?!"

"Saat Dia mengandung ... kau menyetubuhinya?"

Yong Hwa reflek terdiam untuk berpikir. "Tiga atau empat kali, aku pernah melakukan—

"Baiklah! Terima kasih" sergah Chanyeol seraya menepis tangan Yong Hwa, lalu berlari secepat mungkin.

"A—apa maksudnya?" Yong Hwa masih mencerna situasi. "YACK! APA MAKSUDMU BERTANYA SEPERTI ITU KEPARAT?!" Yong Hwa mulai menyentak amarahnya untuk mengejar Chanyeol. Dan makin berteriak jengkel, begitu membaca niatan mesum Raja Silla itu.

Ah Sial! Dirinya seorang Pria... tentu tau apa yang ada dalam pikiran Chanyeol. Seharusnya Ia sadari sedari tadi.

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

.

.

.

* * *

 **BRAK**

Pintu kembali terbuka, membuat seorang namja mungil yang meringkuk di dalamnya berjengit terkejut, tapi setelahnya Ia kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik selimut.

Membuat Raja Silla itu terkekeh pelan, melihat wajah tertunduk murung itu.

"Mengapa menangis hn?" Bisiknya seraya mengangkat tubuh mungil itu ke atas pangkuannya, membiarkan selimut yang sempat melilit di pinggang Baekhyun terjatuh begitu saja.

Baekhyun hanya diam menundukkan kepala, bahkan hingga Pria itu mulai menciumi tengkuknya dari belakang, Ia tetap menyembunyikan suaranya.

"Maaf jika meninggalkanmu seperti ini" Bisiknya sensual, seraya menjilat bagian belakang telinga Baekhyun.

"Ahnn~" membuat Baekhyun merintih dengan kedua tangan mencengkeram lengan kekar itu. Terlalu mudah meluruhkan emosi bocah itu dengan sentuhan seperti ini.

,

Lama Ia mencumbu perpotongan leher itu, membuat pemiliknya terengah dan hanyut dengan hanya sedikit sentuhan lidah basahnya.

"Ah—jjussi" Panggil Baekhyun seraya menengadahkan kepala, untuk bersandar di dada Chanyeol. Sementara Pria itu masih memberikan kecupan-kecupan intens di sekitar garis bahunya.

"Hn..."

"Ahjjusii... ahnn!"

Bocah itu hanya memanggil-manggil dirinya, membuatnya tak tahan untuk memutar tubuh mungii itu menghadap dirinya.

Lama ... Ia mengamati wajah terpejam dengan bibir bawah tergigit. Terlalu sayang jika semua raut menggoda itu hanya terabai begitu saja,

Sebelah tangannya mulai merengkuh tengkuk Baekhyun, sementara tangan yang lain menekan dagu anak itu hingga sedikit terbuka.

"Keluarkan lidahmu.." Bisik Chanyeol sambil mengecup dagu mungil itu.

Baekhyun sempat mengerjap, sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan sedikit lidahnya. Detik itu pula Ia berjengit begitu Pria itu menjilat lidahnya dan membelitnya bringas, hingga saliva keduanya meleleh turun dari sela bibir Baekhyun.

"Mghmpft...ahhah!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah!...Ah!" Desah Baekhyun, begitu jilatan itu beralih mendekati belahan selangkangnya. Membuatnya reflek menekuk kaki.

"Mnn~" Baekhyun menengang, begitu Pria itu meniup rektumnya... sesekali Ia mengangkat kepala ingin melihat kebawah tapi perutnya yang buncit mengahalangi pandangannya.

"Akh!..." Pekik Baekhyun, begitu merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan kenyal seraya mensuk-nusuk rektumnya. "A—ahjjussiii!" Jeritnya lagi, sambil menghempas kepala ke bantal... merasakan semua titik kejut itu seakan tersengat kala Chanyeol turut melesakkan jari tengahnya ke dalam lubang anal itu.

Semua seakan tak cukup untuknya, jika hanya menyentuh Baekhyun seperti ini. Sedangkan, birahinya benar-benar menginginkan yang lebih dari semua ini.

Ia beralih menjauhkan mulutnya dari rektum yang telah berkedut basah itu, Lalu menarik sebuah bantal untuk Ia letakkan di bawah perut Baekhyun.

"Ahjjusi! J—jangan pergi" Rengek Baekhyun, seraya menarik tangan Chanyeol begitu di rasa Pria itu mulai bangkit dari tubuhnya.

Chanyeol menyeriingai, lalu melumat bibir manis itu sejenak... "Aku hanya ingin melepas pakaianku" Bisiknya tepat di bibir Baekhyun.

.

.

Satu persatu mulai tertanggal, Ia tersenyum penuh arti kala menyadari bocah itu tak berkedip saat memandangi tubuhnya.

Satu gerakan lagi... dan tubuh kekarnya itu benar-benar telanjang.

Tapi... bibir bocah itu seakan menyihirnya, membuatnya berhenti sejenak untuk kembali mencium Baekhyun.

Melumatnya lembut, bahkan sesekali menghisapnya lama... seakan belahan bibir mungil itu satu-satunya yang membuat candu untuknya.

"Mnh~.."

"Buka bibirmu lebih lebar sayang" Desahnya sambil membelai wajah penuh peluh itu.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata, dan begitu patuh membuka bibirnya... membiarkan pagutan basah itu semakin hebat memanjakan dirinya.

"Jussi—mpfth!... Mmnnh"

.

.

 **BRAK...BRAKK...BRAKKKKK!**

" **KELUAR!"**

Namun gebrakan pintu dan suara rusuh itu benar-benar mengusik, bahkan menghancurkan suasana penuh hasrat dalam kamar itu.

Chanyeol berdecak keras, lalu melepas lumatan itu dengan sangat tak rela.

"A—ahjjusii... itu Ayah" Gumam Baekhyun sambil mengerjap polos.

Raja Silla itu mengumpat lirih, ya! Ia memang tau... tak ada yang berani mengusik kesenangannya selain Yong Hwa. Ia beralih menyeka sisa saliva di sudut bibir Baekhyun, lalu melilitkan selimut serapat mungkin pada tubuh anak itu.

 **"PARK CHANYEOL! KELUAR!"**

Lagi, teriakan itu kembali melengking... bahkan rasanya, mampu membangunkan seluruh penduduk di desa ini.

Chanyeol beranjak malas... melangkah menuju pintu itu dan membukanya kasar.

Namun belum sempat ia membalas suara... Yong Hwa lebih dulu merangsak masuk ke dalam.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA PUTRAKU HAH!?" Cercanya pada Pria yang masih memegangi pintu itu... dari penampilannya sudah pasti Raja Silla itu telah melakukan hal yang tida-tidak pada Putra kecilnya..

"..." Chanyeol hanya memejamkan mata sambil memijit pelipisnya pening. Mengapa Pria itu separah ini? Jika Baekhyun benar-benar telah menjadi permaisurinya... mungkikah Yong Hwa setiap malam akan mengganggunya seperti ini?

.

.

"Aku akan tidur di sini!" Tegas Yong Hwa, seraya berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Tak peduli... Seorang Raja di sisi pintu itu, semakin menggila menendang dindingnya.

.

.

"Baekhyun, Ayah membawakan pakaian untukmu Nak" Ujarnya sembari menyingkap selimut Baekhyun. Namun detik itu juga, Ia mematung dengan mata berkilat... begitu melihat seluruh bercak kemerahan di tubuh putra kecilnya.

"KEPARAT! KAU MENYENTUHNYA! KAU MENODAI PUTRAKU!" Teriaknya kalap, seraya berjalan gusar mendekati Chanyeol lalu mencengkeram kerahnya.

"Lalu mengapa? aku terlanjur membuatnya hamil bukan?" Ucapnya santai, memandang Penguasa Goryeo itu dingin.

Yong Hwa meradang. Ya! Ia tau... kenyataan itu memang telah terlanjur meremukkan batinnya. Tapi tentu tak semerta membuatnya membiarkan Chanyeol leluasa menyentuh Putra kecilnya, dan makin menginjak harga dirinya. "KAU—

"Ayah... Lepaskan Ahjjussi" Sebuah tangan kurus mulai menarik-narik ujung pakaiannya. Membuat Yong Hwa meluruh sejenak untuk menatap sosok mungil itu. "Baekhyun akan menikah dengan Ahjjussi" Lanjut Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

tak pelak membuat Penguasa Goryeo itu terbelalak lebar mendengarnya, nyaris tak percaya baekhyun kecil itu mengatakan hal semacam itu.

"B—baekhyun, apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau ucapkan itu Nak? Itu bukan hal yang seharusnya kau katakan" Yong Hwa melepas kasar cengkeramannya di kerah Chanyeol, ... bersimpuh demi menatap lekat sepasang mata coklat itu.

"Dengar... kau adalah Pewaris Goryeo, Seorang Pangeran Goryeo... kelak kau akan menjadi—

Yong Hwa mendadak bisu, begitu jemari lentik itu menggenggam tangannya dan membimbingnya untuk menyentuh perut yang telah membuncit itu. Dan makin terbelalak lebar begitu merasakan detakan halus di dalamnya.

"Ayah merasakannya..." Gumam Baekhyun sambil mengerjap polos, menunggu reaksi dari raut Pria dewasa itu.

"Perut Baekhyun selalu bergerak di bagian sini. Apa ini bayi Baekhyun?" celotehnya, masih dengan mata mengerjap... mencoba merasakan denyutan halus itu lagi.

"B—baekhyun" Yong Hwa terhenyak, ucapan dan sikap Putra kecilnya seakan memberi jawab atas semua kehendaknya selama ini. Baekhyun tengah mengandung, di dalam perutnya itu benar-benar bersemayam makhluk mungil. Takdir itu seolah memang berbicara... Baekhyun mungkin tak bisa menjadi Raja seperti dirinya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat, melihat wajah pedih Pria itu. Ia beralih menyentuh pundak Yong Hwa dan menatapnya lekat.

"Izinkan aku... menikahi Putramu" Ujarnya telak, tak peduli Yong Hwa mungkin akan kembali menyentak bahkan mengancam untuk membunuhnya.

"Akan kujanjikan hidupku dan semua yang kumiliki untuk membuatnya bertahta di sisiku, sebagai Ratu ku"

Yong Hwa terperangah hebat, berkalipun ingin menyangkal... tapi ia bisa melihat ke dalam sepasang manik obsidian itu.

dan berkalipun Ia ingin menyentak murka, hanya diam yang berkelakar dalam batinnya kala kesungguhan itu benar-benar menjeratnya telak.

"T—tapi Putraku—

"Aku benar-benar mencintai Putramu... Ku mohon ... Yong Hwa"

"..."

.

.

.

* * *

 **Esoknya...**

Pagi itu... Penduduk Goryeo mendadak gempar begitu melihat banyak pengawal kerajaan asing datang, membawa serta kuda perkasa di belakangnya. Tak satupun berani menyentak suara... terlalu takut jika semua kedatangan itu adalah pertanda perang yang lain.

.

.

"Y—yang Muliaa" seorang Pria tua, tampak berlari payah ke dalam, demi mencari Yong Hwa.

"Apa yang tejadi?"

"D-di luar... b-banyak prajurit asing. Mungkinkah... akan terjadi perang Yang Muliaaa? Hamba mohon selamatkan kami, biarkan kami hidup tenang Yang Muliaaa" Mohon Pak Tua itu, sambil bersimpuh bahkan bersujud di hadapan Yong Hwa... memohon perlindungan.

Yong Hwa mengepalkan tangan kuat. Apa yang terjadi? mustahil kembali mematik perang jika ia tak memiliki sekutu manapun.

Pria itu beralih berjalan tersendat keluar, diikuti Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

Namun... betapa terkejutnya dirinya begitu melihat sekerumunan Prajurit yang dimaksud, mereka tak mengenakan baju besi atau semacamnya... tapi hanya pengawal yang mengiring beberapa bangsawan bersamanya. Dari simbol yang tersemat, di berbagai pakaian dan pelindung kepala itu... Yong Hwa tau mereka dari Silla.

"Tch! Apa yang sedang direncanakan Raja Gila itu sebenarnya"

.

.

.

.

"Kami datang membawa pesan Yang Mulia Raja" Ujar Pria paruh baya berpenampilan bangsawan itu, seraya membuka gulungan kertas darinya.

.

.

"Kedaulatan yang akan ditentukan untuk sebuah negri—

Pria itu terus bergumam, merapalkan sepatah demi sepatah kata yang tersemat dalam kertas berharga itu. Tak ada keraguan dari ucapannya, semua atas kehendak dan sumpah seorang Penguasa Silla di dalamnya.

"i—ini" Yong Hwa terbelalak lebar

"Sungguh suatu kehormatan, jika Goryeo bersatu dengan Silla" Lugas seorang Pria yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakangnya, menatapnya begitu tajam... Hingga Yong Hwa mampu membaca dirinya tak sedang bermain-main dengan titahnya kali ini.

"Datanglah bersama kami..." Pungkas Chanyeol setelahnya

.

.

.

* * *

 **~Silla~**

"Letakkan bunga itu di sana" Titah wanita itu, pada seorang dayang yang membawa serumpun lili segar. Ia tau benar... bocah mungil yang dirindukannya itu pasti akan sangat menyukainya.

.

.

"Jangan mencampur warna merah, gunakan yang senada saja"

.

Ia kembali berjalan riang, melihat satu persatu dayang dan pelayan itu mempercantik istananya... ah sungguh! ini bukan hanya sekedar dirinya yang menantikan kedatangan itu.

Tapi seluruh rakyat silla pun tengah berbahagia menyambutnya. Ya! sesuai yang diramalkan... seorang anak yang membawa anugerah untuk kejayaan Silla. Dan tak lama lagi.. anak itu akan benar-benar memijakkan kaki di tanah yang agung ini.

.

"Tidak..tidak, jangan membuat makanan sepedas itu! Tak baik untuk menantuku... ganti dengan rasa yang lebih ringan"

"Ah ye... Yang Mulia"

.

.

.

* * *

"Ku dengar... Raja akan kembali membawa Permaisuri kecilnya"

"Ah! aku benar-benar tak sabar ingin melihat pernikahan itu"

Seorang wanita muda terlihat menghentak kaki antusias, kala bercengkerama dengan temannya.

"Ku dengar Dia memiliki wajah yang sangat manis" sahut yang lain. Seraya memilih buah segar yang tertata di hadapannya

"Benarkah?"

"Ah! Nona... Permaisuri Yang Mulia Raja tak hanya berparas manis" Pedagang itu mulai menyela pembicaraan. "Tapi... Dia benar-benar memiliki gurat wajah yang indah... sangat cantik. Aku tau rahasianya" Lanjut Pedangang itu sambil berbisik.

"Jinjjaa? apa rahasianya?" Ujar semua wanita itu makin tak sabaran

"Dia sering memakan buah segar, terutama buah persik ini"

Tak pelak, apa yang diucapkannya itu membuat semua wanita muda itu menjerit antusias... dan membeli buah persik itu sebanyak mungkin. Berharap... memiliki wajah dan takdir yang manis seperti permaisuri kecil yang kerap dibicarakan itu.

"Ahahaha... benar-benar, belilah sebanyak mungkin"

.

.

Tapi di tengah hiruk pikuk itu, seseorang tengah berdecih sinis... seakan semua ucapan yang didengarnya semakin memupuk kebencian dalam dirinya.

"Tch! Permaisuri?" Gumamnya seraya mengepalkan tangan kuat. "Kalian akan melihatnya... sejauh mana permaisuri itu mampu bertahan! Karna aku masih Ratu di sini!" Gumamnya lirih seraya menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan cadar tipis. Lalu berlalu meninggalkan semua kerumunan itu.

.

.

.

 **Dua hari kemudian**

.

Senyum itu lekas terulas sempurna, menyita perhatian siapapun yang melihat. Kala Penguasa Silla itu mulai membuka sedikit tirai kereta kudanya. tak pelak..

Jerit histeris pun mulai terdengar bersahutan, dari barisan rakyat Silla yang dilaluinya.

Siapapun tau... Raja yang Agung itu, memiliki paras yang rupawan dengan pembawaannya yang dingin dan penuh kharisma. tapi ada yang berbda kali ini...

Sekali dalam hidup, mereka benar-benar melihat Raja Silla itu mengulas senyum menawan.

"Dia tersenyum?"

"Aku melihatnya! aku melihatnya tersenyum!" Jerit wanita muda yang lain

"Ah Ya Tuhan! benar-benar tampan!"

.

Pekik histeris itu terus berulang, seakan menjadi pengiring tunggal ... bahkan hingga sampai di gerbang istana... jeritan antusias itu masih bergema menyambutnya.

.

.

"Yang Mulia Raja Tiba..." Seru pengawal itu lantang, membuat semua penghuni istana itu cepat-cepat berhamburan keluar untuk menyambutnya.

.

..

Raja Silla itu kembali membuka mata yang sempat terpejam. Seakan tak jemu mengulas senyum menawan itu, kala melihat... Baekhyun masih terlelap dengan bersandar pada bahunya.

Ia sedikit merunduk, dan berdecak kagum melihat bulu mata yang lentik dari bocah manis itu.

"Baekhyun..." Bisiknya seraya mengecup sayang puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Bangunlah" bujuknya pelan

Namja mungil itu sempat membuka mata untuk menguap kecil, tapi setelahnya Ia mencari posisi yang lain. Menjadikan paha Raja Silla itu sebagai bantalnya.. lalu kembali terlelap pulas.

.

.

Sehun mulai mengernyit heran, sedari tadi ia menunggu. Namun raja itu tak kunjung keluar.,.. Sementara Yong Hwa telah lebih dahulu beranjak memasuki istana.

Ia beralih mendekat, demi memastikan Penguasa Silla itu...

"Hyung.." panggilnya seraya menyingkap tirai. Sedikit terhenyak begitu melihat Baekhyun tertidur pulas , ah jadi inikah yang membuat Raja itu berlama-lama di dalam.

"Aku bisa membantu... membawanya ke dalam jika kau mengizinkannya" Tawarnya kemudian.

Raja Silla itu terkekeh pelan, yang benar saja... menyerahkan namja mungilnya pada pria lain.

"Dia akan terbangun, jika seseorang merengkuhnya selain diriku" Gumam Chanyeol, sembari menyusupkan tangan di lipatan lutut dan tengkuk Baekhyun. Lalu mengangkatnya secara bridal

Sehun hanya mengangguk mengerti, lalu beralih mempersilakan Raja itu membawa kekasih kecilnya memasuki istana megah itu.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hngg!" Erang Baekhyun tak suka, begitu sesuatu yang lembab menyentuh leher dan sebagian dadanya.

"Sssh..." Desis sosok itu, memeras handuk hangat itu... sebelum akhirnya menggunakannya untuk menyeka tubuh Baekhyun. Tak berharap Baekhyun tidur dengan banyak peluh seperti itu

"Ugh! lepas!" rengek Baekhyun masih dengan mata terpejam. Berulang kali bocah itu mendorong tangan besar itu, berusaha menyingkirkannya dari tubuhnya. Namun semakin Ia menolak... semakin lekat pula kain basah itu membuatnya kebas. Bahkan Baekhyun bisa merasakan air yang merembas sempat mengalir turun membasahi bagian bawah perutnya.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan melihatnya, membiarkan wajah anak itu membuat raut menggemaskan yang lain saat dirinya merasa terusik seperti ini.

"Hks!" Baekhyun mulai terisak kesal. Membuat Pria itu berhenti sejenak lalu kembali melanjutkannya begitu dirasa Baekhyun mulai tenang. Sesekali pula... ia mencuri kecupan kecil di bibir mungil itu.

.

.

Tapi bocah itu mendadak terbangun, begitu dirinya mencoba menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam.

"Hn... Kau bangun?"Kekehnya, seraya menyeka bibir yang basah itu dengan ibu jarinya.

Sejenak, baekhyun mengerjap.. lalu mengedarkan pandangan di sekitar.

Seperti tak asing... tapi rasanya Ia mulai samar mengenali ruangan itu.

"Kau melupakan tempat ini?" Raja Silla itu beralih menatap kedua mata coklat itu, lekat-lekat.

Baekhyun kembali menguap kecil. Lalu mengerjap... masih berusaha mengenali tempat yang sebenarnya tak asing untuknya.

Sekali lagi... Ia kembali dibuat berdecak gemas melihatnya. Mengapa wajah itu semakin manis meski hanya digunakan untuk mengerjap seperti itu. Membuatnya tak tahan, untuk mengecup pipi bocah itu.. hingga membuat pemiliknya membulatkan mata lebih lebar.

"Kau juga melupakan ranjang ini?" bisiknya seduktif. Mencoba kembali menarik ingatan namja kecil itu... Ya ruangan dimana untuk pertama kali Ia merenggut sesuatu yang berharga dari anak itu. Dan membuatnya mendesah memanggil dirinya

"Kamar Ahjjussi" celotehnya kemudian, membuat Chanyeol terkekeh pelan sambil memainkan jemari lentik anak itu.

"Hn... jangan pernah melupakan setiap hal dariku, meski ruangan ini sekalipun" Ujarnya sambil mencium lama, punggung tangan itu.

Baekhyun hanya menatapnya sayu, lalu memejamkan mata. "Baekhyun mengantuk ... Ahjjussi" Lirih anak itu seraya memeluk leher Chanyeol, bahkan sebelah kakinya pun mulai terangkat... bertumpu pada pinggang Pria itu.

"Tidurlah..." Bisik Chanyeol, sejenak menepuk kepala Baekhyun. Lalu beralih sepelan mungkin melepas rangkulan tangan anak itu.

"Ugh! Ahjjussi juga tidur" Kekeuhnya, tak menginginkan pria itu beranjak sedikit pun.

Raja Silla itu mengalah, diam dan membiarkan bocah itu terlelap dengan posisi semacam ini.

.

Lama Ia memandangi wajah yang telah berangsur pulas itu. Tak melakukan apapun selain mengamati mimpi itu mulai membuai namja kecilnya.

Hingga tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintunya, dan memanggilnya dari luar.

"Yang Mulia Ibu Suri, telah menunggu untuk jamuan makan malam " Suara Sehun mungkin terdengar samar, tapi ia masih mendengarnya cukup jelas.

Pria itu berdecak pelan, Ah! Ia tau Ibunya terlalu antusias semenjak dirinya tiba membawa baekhyun. tapi anak itu telah terlelap sepulas ini, mustahil kembali membangunkannya... dan jikapun memaksa, itu hanya menyulut isakkan anak itu.

Pria itu kembali bergerak sepelan mungkin, mengantisipasi gerakan sekecil apapun yang dapat membuat Baekhyun terbangun dalam tidurnya.

Satu gerakan pelan, lalu Ia bisa melepaskannya...

.

 **TAP**

Tapi... suara langkah yang pelan itu, membuat Baekhyun terbangun. Lalu—

"AHJJUSSIII!" Jeritnya, begitu menyadari Chanyeol tak lagi memeluknya.

Membuat Chanyeol yang nyaris mencapai pintu itu, cepat-cepat memutar tubuh mendekati Baekhyun. Atau anak itu kembali menjerit bahkan menangis hingga sulit untuk dibujuk.

"Ahjjuss—

Baekhyun mendadak diam, begitu satu tarikan kuat mengangkat tubuhnya... hingga dirinya benar-benar terduduk. "Aku di sini... tenanglah" Bisiknya, seraya menahan kepala Baekhyun agar bersandar nyaman di dadanya. Ah! Sejak kapan Ia menjadi pribadi seperti ini? Ia tau benar... dirinya bukanlah seorang yang pandai bermain dengan rasa sabarnya. Tapi... anak itu benar-benar merubah banyak hal dalam dirinya.

Baekhyun hanya menggeliat kecil, sebelum kedua mata itu kembali berangsur sayu karna rasa kantuknya.

"Bangunlah... aku akan membawamu untuk makan malam" Bisik Chanyeol, sedikit mengguncang tubuh mungil itu agar terbangun.

Baekhyun mengerang tak suka, tetap memejamkan mata.. bahkan kedua tangannya pun masih merangkul erat lengan kekar Pria itu.

"Baiklah... tidurlah, aku akan pergi sejenak untuk—

"Tidak Mau!" Pekik Baekhyun, sambil menatap tajam... namun mata yang sayu karna mengantuk itu. Membuatnya terlihat semakin sipit bahkan nyaris tak bisa mengerjap.

"Jika seperti itu, bangunlah"

"Ahjjussi tetap di sini! Tidur bersama Baekhyun!" Kekeuh anak itu, sama sekali tak ingin mendapat kata 'tidak' dari pria itu.

Chanyeol mendesah berat, tak ada pilihan lain selain mengangkat bridal tubuh mungil itu lalu membawanya keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku tak pernah menduga... kita akan bertemu pandang seperti ini, Byun Yong Hwa" Wanita itu mulai menyesap pelan teh bunga krisan miliknya, lalu melirik penuh selidik pria yang masih menatap penuh curiga itu.

"Semua ini, kami persembahkan untuk seorang yang istimewa seperti dirimu" Ujar Heechul lagi, merasa Pria itu semakin mengulur raut tegang bahkan tak nyaman di hadapannya.

"Katakan... apa yang sebenarnya kalian inginkan dariku" Tegas Yong Hwa, tak ingin menaruh rasa percaya sedikitpun pada wanita berdarah Silla itu.

Heechul tertawa renyah sambil menutup bibirnya. "Tidakkah apa yang telah kami lakukan cukup lugas untukmu?" Wanita itu mulai melirik dari ekor matanya.

"Kedaulatan yang utuh untuk negrimu, lalu biarkan Baekhyun menjadi milik Silla" Ucapnya setenang mungkin. Ah! Semua harus sesuai dengan ramalan itu.

Bayi yang tengah dikandung Baekhyun memiliki bintang yang sangat terang untuk Chanyeol... tentu anak itu harus di sini, bersama Silla.

Yong Hwa mengepalkan tangan kuat, entahlah... Ia merasa semua ini tak sepantasnya untuknya. Bahkan terlalu salah jika Ia memberi suara sedikit saja.

"Ah... kami sudah menentukan hari yang tepat untuk pernikahan itu, bagaimana menurut—

"Aku tak ingin merestuinya" Ujar Yong Hwa

Heechul terbelalak lebar. Bahkan wanita itu sempat mengeras ingin menyentak Penguasa Goryeo itu. "Tapi—

"Baekhyun satu-satunya pewarisku! Bagaimana mungkin aku menyerahkannya pada kalian!" Sentak Yong Hwa.

"Kau masih memaksakan kehendakmu?"

Ujar seorang pria, membuat dua sosok yang masih bersitegang itu terkejut, terlebih menyadari kedatangannya yang membawa seorang bocah mungil dalam rengkuhannya.

Chanyeol sedikit menghela nafas, sebelum akhirnya melangkah mendekat lalu mendudukkan dirinya .. tetap membiarkan Baekhyun terlelap pulas di atas pangkuannya.

Sementara, Heechul hanya menatap Baekhyun cemas. Tak seharusnya Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun yang kelelahan itu, kemari.

"Tidakkah... kau hanya membahayakan nyawa putramu sendiri?" Lugas Chanyeol, semakin menatap lekat pada sepasang mata yang mulai memandang ragu itu. Ia tau benar ... Yong Hwa mengerti akan kelemahan Putra kecilnya, Baekhyun tak mungkin menjadi Raja dengan kondisi semacam itu.

"Tidakkah rencanamu untuk menikah dengan Putri negri Khitan kala itu, demi melindungi Putramu?"

Chanyeol tau... semua rencana Yong Hwa saat itu, hanya untuk mencari keturunan yang lain... agar Baekhyun terhindar dari ancaman tahta. karna Ia tau kelemahan Putra kecilnya.

Yong Hwa terdiam, menatap nanar pada bocah yang masih tertidur pulas dalam rengkuhan raja Silla itu, ya! seorang raja yang semestinya menjadi musuh untuknya.

"Izinkan aku menjaganya.." Pengakuan itu kembali menyentak sadarnya. "Kau tau benar... aku akan melindungi Putramu. Dan aku tau... kau membaca kesungguhanku"

Yong Hwa masih terdiam, mengunci rapat-rapat... kemana hati itu akan menentukan pilihannya.

"Dan jika kau masih meragukan pewaris itu. Kau benar-benar melupakan satu hal"

Yong Hwa terkesiap mendengarnya, rasa cemasnya bukan hanya lelucon yang bisa Ia abaikan begitu saja hanya untuk kesenangan Raja Silla itu, bagaimana dengan Goryeo kelak?

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan sambil membelai paras cantik itu. "Baekhyun mengandung seorang Putra, dan kau tau... apa jawaban untuk hatimu" Pungkasnya kemudian, membuat Yong Hwa lekas menatap lekat perut Baekhyun.

"Unh! Ahjjussi.."

Namun tiba-tiba Baekhyun melenguh dalam tidurnya. "Cium...Ahjjussiii" Gumam anak itu lagi sambi merangkul leher Chanyeol, menariknya kuat... berusaha meraup bibir tebal itu.

tak pelak membuat semua pasang mata dalam ruangan itu mendadak terkejut bukan kepalang, terlebih Pria dengan status Ayah untuk bocah mungil itu.

"Y—YACK! Baekhyun!"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Esoknya**

"Ah! kau tau? aku benar-benar merindukanmu Tuan muda" Ujar Dayang itu semakin antusias menata rambut Baekhyun, sedikit mengikatnya lalu membiarkan sebagian menjuntai hingga Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat mempesona dengan tatanan rambut semacam itu.

"Jinjjayo?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri, terlalu antusias mengunyah manisan plump di atas piring besar itu.

"Ah neee! tentu saja... lihat mataku yang hitam ini, aku jarang tidur karna memikirkanmu" Ucap Je Ni seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada namja mungil itu.

Tak pelak wajah yang bulat dan besar itu, membuat Baekhyun terpingkal geli.

"Ahahaha! J-jauhkan wajahmu!" Tawa Baekhyun sambil mendorong-dorong wajah wanita itu agar menjauh.

"Ah Waeeee?" Sungut dayang muda di sisinya

Baekhyun yang terpingkal itu, lebih memilih memalingkan tubuh sambil mengusap perutnya sendiri. entahlah... ia benar-benar merasa sesuatu seperti menggelitik dari dalam.

Hingga Baekhyun mendadak terdiam, tak hanya dari tawanya tapi ia pun berhenti mengunyah manisan plump itu. Begitu mengingat Chanyeol... ah! Baekhyun benar-benar ingin melihat Ahjjussinya saat ini juga.

"Di mana Ahjjusi?" Tanya Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

Je Ni berdecak. "sebaiknya kau tak mencarinya, karna saat ini Yang Mulia Raja sedang ada pertemuan penting dengan semua petinggi kerajaan. Dan itu sangat-sangat membosankan" Yakin Je Ni, sambil membersihkan pakaian Baekhyun dari remahan gula.

Tapi seolah tak ingin mendengar, Baekhyun tetap memaksa turun dari ranjangnya lalu berjalan cepat untuk keluar. Tak peduli dayang itu berulang kali memanggilnya bahkan kini mengejarnya.

"Yya... apa kau ingin bermain di luar Tuan muda?" terkanya seraya mengejar langkah kaki kecil itu.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, lalu tersenyum riang. "Baekhyun ingin bertemu Ahjjusi" Jawabnya ringan,

"Apa? Aissh... kau tak bisa melakukannya... atau Yang Mulia akan marah jika kau mengganggunya"

Baekhyun tak peduli, Ia tetap membawa langkah kecilnya menuju suatu tempat yang ia yakini Chanyeol berada di dalamnya. Ah! masa kecilnya Ia habiskan di sini... tentu Baekhyun mengenal dengan baik setiap sudut istana Silla.

"Yyaa! Tuan Mudaaa"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Mohon ampun Yang Mulia... tapi keputusan anda untuk menyatukan dua kekuatan negri, bukanlah pilihan yang baik. Goryeo telah tumbang... Silla tak akan mendapat keuntungan apapunn jika—

"AHJJUSSSIIII!"

Seisi ruangan mendadak terbelalak, begitu lengkingan seorang bocah menggema... bahkan terlalu nyaring untuk membuat semua menteri itu terlonjak dari duduknya.

"Baekhyun?" Heran Chanyeol, ingin beranjak untuk menghampiri bocah itu.

Tapi Baekhyun terlanjur berjalan menghentak , merangsak semua petinggi kerajaan itu... untuk mencapai Pria yang duduk di atas singgasanannya. Tak pelak membuat semua menteri bergumam riuh, bahkan tak sedikit dari mereka yang memekik kesakitan karna terinjak.

"Aissh! Tuan Muda" Panik Je Ni di balik tiang besar itu. Lalu berjalan mengendap-endap melalui setiap celah bilik, demi mengejar Baekhyun di depan sana.

Raja Silla itu berdecak pelan, kala melihat Baekhyun benar-benar berdiri riang di hadapannya dengan kedua tangan terangkat, memintanya untuk segera mengangkat tubuh mungil itu.

Dan benar saja... seolah menjadi kebiasaan mutlak untuknya, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan mendudukkannya di atas pangkuannya.

"Mengapa kau kemari hn?"

Baekhyun hanya terkikik kecil seraya menutup bibir mungilnya. Namun tawa kecil itu seketika pudar begitu melihat ke depan ... tepat pada semua petinggi kerajaan yang masih bergumam riuh itu.

"Ahjjussi... mengapa semua kakek itu di sini?" Celotehnya seraya menunjuk para menteri.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. seakan tak terusik meski bocah itu menginterupsi waktunya seperti ini. "Tentu saja untuk membicarakan suatu yang penting" Bisiknya pelan

Baekhyun mendadak menatap tajam semua Pak Tua itu, jadi inikah Petinggi kerajaan yang merebut waktu Chanyeol bersamanya? Ah sungguh! Baekhyun tak menyukai semua Pak Tua berwajah menyeramkan itu.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu, aku tak akan lama dengan semua mentri ini" Bujuk Chanyeol seraya mengelus kepala Baekhyun.

Tapi anak itu, tetap kekeuh memeluk lengannya... sama sekali tak ingin beranjak dari pangkuan Raja Silla itu.

"Mari Tuan muda..." Ujar seorang Dayang, begitu berhasil mendekati bocah manis itu.

Baekhyun menggeleng kasar, masih tak rela... Chanyeol meluangkan waktunya untuk semua Pak Tua itu. Dan Ia benar-benar ingin berdua saja dengan Pria itu

"Tuan Muda... jangan seperti ini" Bisik Je Ni, mencoba kembali membujuk.

"Ugh! Tidak mau!" Jerit Baekhyun, tetap memaksa bertahan di atas pangkuan Raja Silla itu. Tak peduli semua tatapan petinggi kerajaan tertuju padanya. Chanyeol beralih melirik dayang itu, memberinya isyarat untuk lekas kembali menuju paviliunnya.

"Ahjjussi! Usap perut Baekhyun!" Rengeknya, seraya mengguncang lengan kekar itu. Memaksa Raja itu lekas mengelus perutnya yang besar.

"Ahjjussiii!"  
"Sssh... aku akan melakukannya, tenanglah" Bisik Chanyeol, sebelah tangannya mulai terangkat untuk menyentuh perut Baekhyun, lalu mengusapnya dengan gerakan memutar.

"Seperti ini hn?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. "Lagi Ahjjussi... di sini" Pinta Baekhyun sambil membimbing tangan besar itu menyentuh perut bagian bawahnya, dan terkikik senang begitu Raja itu melakukannya.

Tak peduli semua menteri itu saling bertukar pandang dengan wajah memerah tersipu melihat interaksi yang cukup intim untuk pria tua seusia mereka.

"Y—Yang Mulia tidakkah apa yang—

"Ugh! Diam! Jangan mengganggu Ahjjusii!" Teriak Baekhyun kesal.

Dan Pria itu hanya berdehem kikuk, mendapat teriakan semacam itu dari bocah sekecil Baekhyun.

Ia terlihat ingin menyentak geram, tapi kemudian kembali ciut begitu Chanyeol beralih menatapnya tajam.

"Aku sedang tak ingin membicarakan apapun, bisakah kalian meninggalkan tempat ini?"

Tak seorangpun berani menentang, titah tersirat pemuda itu terlalu mutlak membawa derap langkah mereka keluar meninggalkan ruangan besar itu, menyimpan rapat semua gumaman sumbang itu karna tunduk di bawah kuasa seorang pria yang jauh lebih muda darinya.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan" Lirih Raja Silla itu seraya mengecupi tengkuk Baekhyun.

Bocah mungil itu hanya tersenyenyum sambil memainkan jemari kecilnya, Ya! ini memang sesuai yang diinginkan. Baekhyun hanya ingin berdua saja dengan Raja Silla itu.

"Neh! Ahjjussi" Jawab Baekhyun cepat.

"Lalu... apa yang ingin kau lakukan bersamaku hn?" goda Chanyeol seraya mendekatkan wajahnya , hingga membuat namja kecil itu tersudut dalam rengkuhannya.

Baekhyun mengerjap, ingin merengek sesuatu namun tak sempat terucap begitu bibir merah Pria itu... mengecup pelan bibir mungilnya. **'Chup'**

"Manis..." Bisik Chanyeol, sambil sesekali menjilat bibir bocah itu.

Sejenak, Baekhyun hanya memandanginya lekat. Ia tau apa yang membuat bibirnya terasa manis, bebarapa saat yang lalu dirinya memakan manisan plump. Hingga tiba-tiba lengan bocah itu mengalung erat di lehernya. "Ahjjussi ingin yang lebih manis?"

Chanyeol mengernyit, lalu berdecak gemas kala melihat mata kecil yang kembali mengerjap manja padanya itu. "Apa hn?" Gumamnya sembari menarik pinggang Baekhyun ... mendekat.

"Masukkan lidah Ahjjussi.." Rengeknya seraya membuka mulut kecilnya.

Chanyeol mengerjap. Tak banyak yang Ia tau dari perubahan sikap namja mungilnya. Tapi Ia benar-benar dibuat berdebar hebat dengan celoteh polos namun terdengar nakal itu.

Sepersekian detik Baekhyun menunggu lidah Pria itu melesak masuk, tapi Ia hanya mendapat kecupan kecil di puncak hidungnya. Membuatnya mendelik... dan bersungut kesal.

Tapi bocah itu mendadak memekik, begitu tubuhnya tiba-tiba terangkat.

"Menciummu di sini, tak akan membuatku puas" Bisik Chanyeol, masih melangkah turun sambil membawa bocah berparas manis itu.

"Wae... ahjjussi?" cicit Baekhyun sambil mengusap-usap dada Chanyeol.

Ah sungguh! kerlingan mata itu, benar-benar membuatnya gila. Ia tak pernah merasa jantungya berdentum sekeras ini. Dan bocah itu... benar-benar membuatnya bertekuk lutut, dengan setiap hal lugu yang dimilikinya.

"Karna aku ingin lebih dari sekedar menciummu... sayang" Bisiknya seduktif, tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun menadadak pasif, dengan wajah penuh dengan semburat kemerahan.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Beberapa Hari kemudian**

 **.**

 **.**

Begitu cerah... bahkan semakin berkilau begitu bias mentari itu turut menyambut semua raut penuh binar semua Rakyat Silla itu.

Dentang klasik, berbaur dengan tawa dan canda mereka. Mengiring tanda... bahwa hari ini. Silla tengah mengikat kejayaannya.

Dan di sanalah... Seorang Raja penuh dengan kuasa dan kesempuraan dalam dirinya, berjalan perlahan mendekati sosok di balik tirai bersematkan emas bahkan berlian.

Semua terlalu menggetarkan untuknya, tak pernah sekalipun Ia merasa hatinya berkelakar sehebat ini kala membuka tirai itu.

Bukan...

Bukan karna semua orang yang menjadi saksi atas hari bahagia untuk Silla itu, melainkan ...

sosok cantik dalam tirai itu, benar-benar membuatnya jatuh terpana...

Ah! Ia tak pernah menduganya...

Sedikit riasan di ujung mata sipit ...

Bahkan hingga bibir merah yang sedikit basah itu, benar-benar terlihat sempurna untuknya.

Tak terlalu mencolok... namun cukup hebat menjerat hati Pria manapun yang melihatnya

dan Dia... Baekhyun kecilnya.

Sebelah tangan terulur, ingin menyambut jemari mungil itu...

Ya... tak lama lagi, bahkan... hanya dengan menghitung detik saja... semua mata akan melihat bagaimana sumpah itu tersemat.

Hingga membawa seorang Ratu... yang kelak bertahta untuk Silla.

"KAU TAK BISA MELAKUKANNYA!" Seorang wanita tiba-tiba mengacau dengan pedang terhunus di hadapan Chanyeol.

"AKU!" Kedua mata itu makin memandang nyalang, tak peduli dengan riuh yang mulai menggumam di tengah upacara pernikahan itu. "AKU MASIH SEORANG RATU DI SINI!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC...TBC...TBC..TEBEECEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

 **Next Chappieee**

"A—AH!"

"W-wae? Baekhyun?"

"S—sakit! hks! SAKIT!"

Dua dayang itu terbelalak lebar bahkan panik bukan kepalang begitu melihat banyak air merembas dari selangkangan bocah itu.

.

.

Allohaaaa

Gloomy hadir bawa Chap 13 nyaaaa..

.

Hayoo siapa wanita pengacau itu? Hati-hati bawa pedang dia...

Duh, Bekhyun kenapa itu di chapter berikutnya?

Ok... Review Jusseyoo. Ga review... ga mau update huhuhuhu

Karna voting requestnya nyaris seimbang dan karena kita sayang Chingu readers, akhirnya Gloomy update FF 3 sekaligus hohohohoho...

So, sempatkan waktu untuk review dan membalas rasa sayang ini ...ciehhh

.

.

*Note: Yang menulis FF ada 2 orang, jadi mohon maklum jika kadang menemukan tulisan gloomy acak-acakan hehe.

 **IG : gloomy_rosemary**

terima kasih sudah review di ch sebelumnya

 **LyWoo , ParkBaek267, kykykykykyk, JY01 , restikadena90 , IpahPyromaniac , byun minyoung , korocbhs6104, Chanyeolliee , Innocent Vee , Sparkbyunb, MeAsCBHS, veraparkhyun , Tiara696 , Yana Sehun, lee da rii , dytdyt , Riinnchan, yuanitadian , Poppy20, byunlovely, ByunSoo614 , channiebaek, socloverqua, dwi yuliantipcy , Hunnieh , Flowerinyou, Shengmin137, byun minyoung, derpwhiteboy , bejigurl , Retyass, Anuchanyeoltegan, Chanchan , Aisyah6104, TanClouds, Yeolliebee , bbhyn92 , Dsianz610494, AdisKMH, Byunsilb, ChaNeul , blankyoss , zahrazhafira335, Ray Umyeong , gajah cantik, LightPhoenix614 , baekachu, Jusniati EXO-L, dayahbyun, PureLight26, Incandescence7 , EvieBeeL , selepy, Loey761, YvkariKim, Markeu Noona , dianarositadewi4 , daebaektaeluv , luv110412, Sparkbyunb , khakikira, vryeol , minami Kz, BananaOhbanana, TobenMongryong , Park RinHyun-Uchiha, AlexandraLexa, istiqomahpark01, RatedMLovers614 , Nimas736 , sehunluhan0905, pongpongi , YuRhachan, baekbygirl, 270492 , Keiko Yummina , ChanBaekGAY , bblossom614 , elisabethlaurenti12399 , babymaghfiroh, Elputry , jeyjong , meliarisky7, B , stirhma, Whitetan, bbysmurf , bee, CB046194 , narsihamdan , Marshamallow614 , MadeDyahD, jakun nya baek , urib61, yousee, SMLming, vhyo3107 , eito8, sintaexolsinta1, daeri2124, phikhachu, alietha doll, chanbaek , PRISNA CHO, BaekHill , isnadhia, fitri azaly , aeriaa, korocbhs6104 , inchan88 ,Sobyeoool , Hyo luv ChanBaek , metroxylon, yellowfishh14, yun minyoung, Marsmallow , ,hulas99, Baby Loey, Nurul Qamariahsyarif, handahunkai** **, ChanBaek3769** **, dan All Guest**

Jangan lupa review lagi neee

Saaaraaaanghaaaaaaeee

Annyeeeeoooooooooooooong

Best Regards

Gloomy Rosemary

(Eland & Putri)


	14. Chapter 14

Main Cast : ChanBaek *Chanyeol (25 Years Old) / *Baekhyun (9 Years Old)

Other Cast : Yonghwa, Heechul, HunHan, Sooyoung, Je Ni

Disclaimer : Cerita ini, murni milik Gloomy Rosemary

.

.

.

 **Previous Chapter**

Sebelah tangan terulur, ingin menyambut jemari mungil itu...

Ya... tak lama lagi, bahkan... hanya dengan menghitung detik saja... semua mata akan melihat bagaimana sumpah itu tersemat.

Hingga membawa seorang Ratu... yang kelak bertahta untuk Silla.

"KAU TAK BISA MELAKUKANNYA!" Seorang wanita tiba-tiba mengacau dengan pedang terhunus di hadapan Chanyeol.

"AKU!" Kedua mata itu makin memandang nyalang, tak peduli dengan riuh yang mulai menggumam di tengah upacara pernikahan itu. "AKU MASIH SEORANG RATU DI SINI!"

.

.

.

* * *

 **LOVE OF FALLEN LEAVES**

 **CHAPTER 14**

 **Yaoi**

 **Fanfiction**

 **Rated M**

* * *

.

.

.

Tak seorangpun tau... hari yang semestinya penuh kilau itu akan nyaris berakhir naas.

memang bukan terjadi pada dirinya...

akan tetapi, pedang itu benar-benar terhunus tepat di hadapan sang Penguasa.

Sosok yang begitu diagungkannya, bahkan lebih dari sumber hidupnya sendiri.

Tentu... bukan main lagi semua rakyat Silla mengutuk, wanita di atas altar itu

.

.

"YANG MULIAAAAA" Terdengar teriakan, dan jerit bersahutan dari Silla, tak menginginkan suatu petaka terjadi pada Penguasa Tunggal itu.

Tak pernah terbesit dalam benak mereka, jika seorang wanita yang pernah mulia itu... akan berperangai serendah ini. Bahkan... tindkannya kali ini lebih dari sekedar pemberontakan.

.

.

Seringai terbias tajam dari sudut bibirnya, sesaat membuat gincu merah itu merekah... hingga siapapun yang melihatnya tau, ada kebencian bahkan dendam dari paras cantiknya

Kedua tangannya masih memegang erat pedang bertapis baja itu, tak sebanding dengan jemari lentiknya... hingga membuatnya berjalan oleng bahkan tak seimbang kala menyentak mata pedangnya.

Tak peduli seberapa berat benda itu, Ia tetap tak akan menarik langkahnya, membiarkan amarah itu berkoar akan jati dirinya saat ini yang dianggapnya benar.

"KAU TAK BISA MENYINGKIRKANKU!"

Sepersekian detik yang tersita, membuat beberapa Pria itu terkejut akan hadirnya... membuat lengah hingga memudahkan wanita itu menyeret paksa Baekhyun ke dalam cengkramannya.

"Lepaskan!" Chanyeol mengeras,namun tak bernyali mendekat jika mata pedang itu telah bertengger di leher namja kecilnya.

Sementara Yong Hwa terlihat berontak tak terima seorang mengancam nyawa Putra kecilnya. Bahkan makin kebas, melihat Baekhyun nyaris menangis ketakutan di atas sana. "SINGKIRKAN PEDANGMU DARI PUTRAKU! SIAPA WANITA GILA ITU HAH?! " Geramnya memaksa merangsak ke depan, namun seorang Pria menahan lengannya.

"Jangan bertindak gegabah Yang Mulia" Bisik Sehun, masih menjaga penuh pergerakan Seulgi.

.

.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT! ATAU KUBUNUH ANAK INI!" Teriak Seulgi seraya memandang berang ke sekitar, mengancam semua Pria itu... untuk tak mengambil satu langkahpun mendekatinya, tak terkecuali Penguasa Silla di depannya.

.

.

"A—ahjjuss—

"DIAM!" Bentaknya, membuat Baekhyun berjengit, dan hanya mampu menengadah, mengikuti bagaimana cara pedang itu menekan pangkal lehernya.

Seulgi tertawa keras, melihat raut ciut itu. Namun tatapan bengis itu seakan tak luput membingkai garis matanya... bahkan terlihat menajam begitu melihat perut bocah mungil dalam sanderanya itu.

"K—kau!" Seulgi mengeratkan gigi. "Cenayang apa yang kau gunakan, untuk merebut suamiku?!" Desisnya, di telinga Baekhyun. masih berkilah... seorang namja mustahil mengandung bahkan membuat Penguasa itu bertekuk lutut hanya untuk bocah seperti dirinya.

"SEULGI!" Kembali terdengar teriakan geram dari sosok penguasa Silla itu. Berharap kaki jenjangnya mampu mengikis sekat, namun yang terlihat ia hanya dibuat berdebar...

Begitu tau wanita itu semakin gentar... membidik leher Baekhyun sebagai sasarannya.

"Turunkan pedangmu... aku tak akan menyakitimu jika—

"KAU MENDENGARKU YANG MULIA?!" Sergah Seulgi, menatap nyalang ke depan... seolah tengah melempar perhitungan penuh dari sorot matanya. "JANGAN MENIKAHI ANAK INI! KARENA HANYA AKU SATU-SATUNYA RATU UNTUKMU!"

Semua tampak tercekat,

Merasa... teriakan itu merupakan pungkas dari amarah wanita itu.

Disingkirkan untuk sesuatu yang memang telah terlarang.

Tapi... semua rakyat Silla telah mengetahuinya, seakan telah menjadi rahasia umum... bahwasannya Seulgi terlibat konspirasi bersama mendiang kakaknya. Tak seharusnya wanita itu bernyali berkeliaran di Silla... terlebih mengancam calon pendamping Raja yang tengah mengandung itu.

 ** _"_** ** _Mengapa Dia masih di sini?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Wanita itu... bukankah seharusnya dihukum mati?"_**

Samar terdengar riuh rakyat Silla, membuat Seulgi mendelik tak suka dibicarakan seburuk itu.

"DIAM KALIAN! AKU TAK BERSALAH! AKU TAK MELAKUKAN SALAH APAPUN!" teriak Seulgi , mulai terlihat goyah begitu semua rakyat itu memandangnya sebelah mata. Bahkan melempar cibiran kebencian itu.

 ** _"_** ** _DIA LAH PETAKA SILLA! SINGKIRKAN WANITA ITU!"_** Lagi... umpatan demi umpatan mulai menggema.

"A—ANDWAE! AKULAH RATU KALIAN! DIAM SEMUA! KALIAN TAK BERHAK MENGATAKAN SEMUA ITU! AKU RATU NEGRI INI!" Jeritnya, semakin goyah. Kedua tangan itu terlihat gemetar... tak ingin mendengar semua perlawanan itu. Bagaimanapun... Ia masih meyakini akan jati dirinya.

Tahta sebagai Ratu hanya miliknya... bukan milik bocah bernama Baekhyun itu.

.

.

Di sela sekat yang gaduh itu... Chanyeol mulai melempar titah tersirat.

Memberi tanda... bagi Sehun untuk mulai mengerahkan beberapa pembidik, di balik altar dan benteng tinggi itu.

Sebelumya Ia memang merasa riskan mengambil keputusan ini, karna Seulgi hanyalah seorang wanita.

tapi... Dia dengan nyata, telah mengancam Baekhyun dan juga bayi dalam kandungan anak itu.

tentu.. Ia tak bisa menutup mata, dan membiarkan pedang itu mengukir cerita lain untuknya.

.

.

.

 ** _"_** ** _Menyingkir dari tanah ini!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kau tak pantas mendapat kebaikan Silla!"_**

"DIAM! DIAM KALIAN SEMUA!" Seulgi mulai mengacungkan pedangnya pada semua rakyat Silla yang bergumam riuh di bawah itu.

Detik itu pula—

"Lakukan..." Bisik Raja Silla itu lirih, begitu membaca situasi.

Hingga terdengar, lesatan panah. Membidik tepat, wanita yang masih menggila akan tahta itu.

"BOCAH INI TAK BERHAK ATAS—

 **JAB**

"A—aaaahttttt!" Lengkingnya keras,begitu sebuah panah menusuk bahu kanannya. Tak pelak pedang yang sedari tadi terhunus ke depan itu, reflek terlempar dari tangannya.

Tubuh ramping wanita itu lekas merosot, Membuat Baekhyun yang sedari tadi di cekiknya pun turut terduduk dan terlihat tersengal akibat kuatnya cekikkan lengan itu.

"S—sakiit! aaahhtt! sakiiit!" jerit wanita itu histeris.

Seakan tak menyiakan waktu yang tersisa... Chanyeol bergerak cepat menghampiri wanita itu.

Bukan—

Bukan untuk menyelamatkan Seulgi yang kini meraung kesakitan, akan tetapi untuk merengkuh Baekhyun. Dan menariknya paksa dari cengkeraman wanita itu.

"A—ahjjussii..." Lirih Baekhyun, seraya melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Chanyeol untuk dipeluknya erat-erat. "Baekhyun takut Ahjjussii" Adu bocah itu lagi, tak cukup hanya dengan memeluk leher Pria itu. Tapi Ia pun memaksa menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik dada bidang Chanyeol. Tak peduli apa yang dilakukannya hanya akan menekan perut besarnya sendiri.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, sejenak mengecup tengkuk Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya memaksa... tubuh mungil itu agar bersandar nyaman dalam gendongan bridalnya.

"Jangan menekan perutmu.." bisiknya pelan.

Dan Baekhyun hanya mengerjap, lalu kembali meyembunyikan wajahnya...

bocah itu terlalu takut dengan pedang yang sempat terhunus padanya, kembali menyeretnya pada detik dimana Ibunya nyaris menikam dirinya.

.

"Aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini" Lirih Chanyeol lagi, sambil mengecup puncak kepala anak itu.

Namun tiba-tiba...

 **GREBB**

Ia tersendat begitu sebuah tangan mencengkeram kuat ujung pakaian agungnya.

"Y—Yang Muliaa.." Panggil Seulgi terbata, membiarkan air mata itu tetap berlinang kala melihat Pria yang selama ini dicintainya kembali merengkuh bocah itu.

"Tak c-cukupkah kau membunuh kakakku?" Isaknya... tak peduli, darah semakin merembas dari luka di bahu kanannya.

"D-dan kau, i-ingin aku melihatmu menikah d-dengan anak itu?! TAK CUKUPKAH KAU MENYIKSAKU?!" Teriak Seulgi, kembali histeris... bahkan makin menggila melihat Baekhyun menggelayut erat pada leher Chanyeol karna ketakutan.

"LEPASKAN ANAK ITU! KAU SEHARUSNYA MERENGKUHKU! BUKAN ANAK ITU!" Seulgi beringsut-ingsut mendekati kaki Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat. berharap lebih... Pria itu masih memiliki iba untuk berpihak padanya.

"K-ku mohon Yang Mulia... hanya diriku! hanya diriku yang bisa mencintai—

"Bawa wanita ini pergi dari hadapanku" Desis Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

Membuat ucapan yang terdengar dingin itu, turut meremukkan hati... wanita yang kini masih memohon padanya.

"Y—Yang Muliaaa?" Pinta Seulgi sambil menggelengkan kepala kasar. Bahkan semakin berontak begitu melihat beberapa pengawal kekar itu, hendak membawa tubuhnya pergi.

"T—tidak! aku ingin bersama suamiku! jangan menariku! aku tak ingin bocah itu merebutnya dari—

"SEULGI!" Geram Chanyeol

Membuat wanita itu terbelalak dan berhenti meracau kacau.

"Berapa kali kukatakan padamu..." Chanyeol melangkah mendekat. membiarkan wanita itu semakin melihat jelas... bagaimana Ia mendekap Baekhyun dalam rengkuhannya.

"Aku tak memiliki perasaan itu"

Seulgi tertawa hambar. "T-tidak... k-kau hanya belum menyadarinya saja Yang Mulia. Bi-biarkan aku bersamamu lalu—

"Aku hanya mencintai anak ini.. Dan Dia mengandung anakku"

 **DEG**

inilah pungkasnya...

kala ucapan itu kembali di dengarnya, bahkan semakin menggema menyertai langkah Pria itu... berpaling darinya.

Meski dera bertubi-tubi itu menyiksa batin dan tubuhnya. Chanyeol tetap melangkah meninggalkannya... tanpa sedikitpun memberi celah untuk menyambut hati.

"Y—yang Muliaaa" Isak Seulgi, mulai melemas... kala semua pengawal itu benar-benar menariknya untuk berdiri. "Kembali padaku YANG MULIAAAAA! Lebih baik kau membunuhku detik ini juga! dibandingkan aku harus melihatmu menikahinya...aaaahhhhhh!" Racaunya tak terkendali.

"CEPAT BERDIRI!" Sentak seorang pengawal.

"YANG MULIAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Selang waktu yang nyaris terenggut cekam itu...

Kini berangsur terajut kembali... menyertai angin sepoi beraromakan bunga soba di penghujung senja itu.

Senyum masih terpatri...

Terlalu menawan kala Ia menyambut jemari lentik itu, menyematkan kata serupa ikrar...

Hingga semua rakyat dan penghuni Silla itu bersaksi... dirinya telah mengikat sosok mungil itu, untuk bertahta dalam hidup dan mendampingi kuasanya.

 _ **'Kau terlalu cantik hari ini...'**_ Lirih Chanyeol dalam hati, seraya mencium mesra jemari Baekhyun. Dan hanya terdengar oleh keduanya sendiri.

Bocah itu terkikik... entah terlalu girang ataukah tersipu melihat sebuah cincin giok melingkar manis di salah satu jarinya. Membuatnya menimang jari itu lalu tersenyum riang.

"Ahhjjussi... ini untuk Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol lekas terkekeh pelan, masih saja... Ia dibuat terkesima dengan sikap polos itu. Baekhyun terlalu berharga untuknya... Jauh melebihi intan Silla.

.

.

.

* * *

"HIDUP YANG MULIA RAJAAA!"

Dentang dan genderang mulai bersahutan... menyambut petang yang mulai menjelang. namun rasanya suka cita itu tak berakhir begitu saja... mereka – Rakyat Silla- terlalu antusias, merayakan hari yang penuh berkat itu.

Tanpa tau... Raja Silla telah bertolak kembali ke dalam istananya.. tentunya dengan membawa serta Ratu kecil mereka.

.

.

"Pada akhirnya semua ini akan terjadi... Raja menemukan kejayaannya. Dan ini yang kami harapkan" Gumam sosok berparas cantik itu, memandang binar pada langit yang penuh dengan kelip lampion dan kembang api.

Membuat Pria yang sedari tadi memang berdiri di sisinya, mengulas senyum lalu menatapnya lekat. "Tidakkah kau tau artinya?" Ujar Pria itu –Oh Sehun-

Namja cantik itu mengerjap, lalu memandang Sehun tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun kembali mengulas senyum lalu memandang langit dengan tangan bersidekap. "Satu tugasku untuk membawa Raja pada kejayaannya, telah kulakukan. Sesuai janjimu... saat itu tiba, Kau bersedia menjadi milikku—

Sehun semakin mengikis jarak. "Luhan..." Bisiknya, begitu menangkap tatapan manik rubah itu.

Luhan terkesiap, dan makin terperanjat begitu Pria itu menariknya menjauhi keramaian... lalu menghimpitnya di sebuah pohon.

.

"S—sehun t—tunggu—

"Aku menunggumu terlalu lama..." Desisnya, sebelum akhirnya menyentuh dagu namja cantik itu... menariknya mendekat, dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah pagutan mesra.

"Mnnh~ Se—humpfthh"

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **~ChanBaek~**

"Ahjjussi~..." Panggil Baekhyun seraya memainkan pakaian depan Chanyeol, kala Raja Silla itu membawanya bridal menuju ranjang keduanya.

"Hn..." Gumam Chanyeol begitu merebahkan tubuh mungil itu, lalu menatapnya lekat.

Baekhyun kembali terkikik kecil sambil menggigiti kukunya, entahlah bocah itu medadak berdebar... menyadari Pria itu menatapnya seintens ini.

"Baekhyun dan Ahjjussi menikah?"

Chanyeol mengernyit. Menerka... pertanyaan polos macam apa yang tengah Baekhyun ucapkan kali ini.

"Hmm..." Dehem Raja Silla itu mengiyakan.

"Sudah?" Tanya bocah itu lagi, terlihat antusias menunggu.

"Tentu saja..." Jawab Chanyeol. Ia beralih meraih sebelah tangan Baekhyun lalu menunjukkan jari mungil itu. "Lihat sesuatu yang melingkar di jarimu ini" lugasnya lagi, membuat Baekhyun bersemangat untuk beringsut duduk.

"Baekhyun istri Ahjjussi?" Seolah tak puas dengan satu pertanyaan saja, anak itu kembali menyentak rasa ingin tau dengan kerjapan lugu itu.

Membuat Pria yang kini menahan diri itu semakin goyah, tak sabar ingin segera menerkamnya.

"Tak hanya istri... kau pun telah menjadi Ratu-ku" Bisik Chanyeol, sambil sesekali menggigit telinga Baekhyun.

"Uhnn!" Pekik Baekhyun, sambil memejamkan mata erat... begitu lidah itu mulai bernyali membelai lubang telinganya. "A—ahjuss~" Baekhyun menggigil, bahkan semakin melenguh keras kala bibir tebal itu mengulum penuh telinganya.

"Unghh~...A—ahjjussii!"

Namun Baekhyun mendadak mendorong dada Chanyeol, Menatap Pria itu dengan nafas tersengal.

"Ada apa hn?" gumam Pria itu sembari menyentuh dagu Baekhyun. Tak biasa sekali Baekhyun menolaknya seperti ini, tapi dari wajah yang merah itu... Ia tau, sebenarnya bocah itu tengah menahan nafsu.

Baekhyun tersenyum riang, lalu mengusap bibir tebal Chanyeol yang basah dengan jari mungilnya.

"Apa yang dilakukan setelah menikah ... Ahjjussi?" Celotehnya tiba-tiba

Tak pelak, membuat Penguasa Silla itu kembali terkekeh pelan, dan beralih menarik lengan Baekhyun agar terduduk, Ah! Baekhyun selalu ingin tau.

Dan anak itu tentu tak akan puas bertanya... jika belum mendapat semua jawaban yang ingin di dengarnya.

Terlebih... apa yang terjadi di hari ini, memang sesuatu yang baru untuk Baekhyun.

"Seorang Pengantin akan melakukan malam pertama" Lugas Chanyeol, sembari melepas... ikat rambut Baekhyun, hingga tergerai bebas di punggung anak itu.

Baekhyun mengerjap, menimang sesaat kalimat yang sebenarnya masih terdengar asing untuknya.  
"Malam pertama?"

"Hn... Malam pertama, seperti yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini sayang" Desah Chanyeol kali ini seraya melepas simpul pakaian Baekhyun, lalu mengendus leher putihnya.

Tapi lagi-lagi cumbuan itu tersendat, begitu tangan mungil Baekhyun kembali mendorong dadanya.

"Apa lagi hm?" Gumamnya kembali tak sabaran. Ia tak mungkin berlaga lugu untuk mengimbangi pemikiran polos namja kecilnya, jika hasratnya sudah memanas seperti ini.

"Malam pertama apa Ahjjussi? " cicitnya lagi, semakin polos kala mata sipit itu mengerjap sambil memiringkan kepala. ah sungguh! tak sadarkah bocah itu ... wajah macam apa yang Ia tunjukkan padanya kali ini?belum lagi dengan bibir bawah yang digigit seperti itu.

Baekhyun terlalu lihai menggodanya, meski nyatanya anak itu sama sekali belum bisa membaca situasi.

Raja Silla itu memijit pelipisnya, mencoba menata hasratnya kali ini... lalu memandang lekat kedua manik cokelat itu. "Kau ingin tau malam pertama?"

Baekhyun tersenyum riang, lalu mengangguk bersemangat. "Uhmm.."

Chanyeol berdecak, betapa ingin memagut bibir tipis itu... dan melumatnya hingga meleleh penuh dalam mulutnya. "Biarkan aku menciummu..." Bisik Chanyeol, menatap penuh nafsu pada bibir kecil itu saat Ia mencoba untuk mendekat.

"Ugh!Ahjjussii! malam pertama itu apa?!" rengek Baekhyun, sambil menatap tajam... sekali lagi, setiap hal akan tetap mengusik benak anak itu. Jika semua pertanyaan tak terpuaskan.

Lagi dan lagi... Raja Silla itu hanya menghela nafas berat, menyadari nafsunya kembali di sedak, oleh pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tak perlu. tapi... Istri mungilnya itu masihlah seorang bocah. tentu ak ada alasan lain untuk memahami betapa polos Baekhyun kecilnya saat ini.

"Baiklah dengar ini baik-baik.." Ujar Chanyeol sembari merebahkan tubuh mungil itu, lalu membuka satu persatu pakaian Baekhyun dengan perlahan.

"Malam pertama... hal yang akan dilakukan oleh Pria sepertiku untuk membuat seorang istri sepertimu hamil" Lugasnya sambil memenjarakan Baekhyun dengan kedua lengan kekarnya. "Kau mengerti sekarang?"

Baekhyun mengerjap berkali-kali, membuatnya yakin... ia bisa memulai cumbuannya kali ini.

Kedua tangannya mulai menggenggam jemari mungil itu, membawanya ke setiap sisi kepala Baekhyun hingga benar-benar saling bertaut pas.

Chanyeol sempat mengulas senyum tipis, sebelum akhirnya memiringkan kepala... ingin mencium bibir seranum cherry itu.

"Ahjjussi~"

Tapi belum sempat kedua bibir itu menempel, Baekhyun kembali membuatnya stagnan.

"Ahjjussiii!" rengek Baekhyun lagi, begitu tau... Chanyeol hanya memejamkan mata dengan tangan terkepal. Membuat bocah itu semakin bernyali mengusap-usap rahang kokohnya. "Ahjjussi mendengar Baekhyun?" Tanyanya lagi.

Tak sadar seorang Raja yang sedari tadi menahan nafsu itu, semakin menggila dengan letupan libidonya sendiri. Sementara... Baekhyun selalu saja menarik ulur... waktu intim keduanya.

Dan ia tak berharap, bocah itu kembali merengek pertanyaan kekanakan yang lain.

"Ahjjuss~

"Hn?" Gumam Chanyeol sambil menyatukan kening keduanya, masih berkilah... Ia mungkin bisa menahan nafsu itu sedikit lebih lama.

Bocah itu kembali terkikik kecil, lalu mengalungkan lengan putihnya di leher Pria yang kini telah bertelanjang dada.

"Baekhyun sudah hamil... jadi tidak bisa melakukan malam pertama bersama Ahjussi?"

Chanyeol membulatkan mata lebar, jadi hanya karena pertanyaan itu Ia merenggang hasratnya selama ini? ah sial! Seharusnya ia megatakan lebih lugas sebelumnya, hingga tak memancing pertanyaan lugu yang lain seperti ini.

"Tentu saja... aku masih bisa melakukannya" Desah Chanyeol, kali ini nyaris habis kesabaran... mengecupi dada mulus tanpa penghalang itu.

"A—ahjussii ...Tunggu...nn~hh" Baekhyun berusaha kembali menolak, tapi seakan tak peduli...Pria itu tetap mencumbunya, menjilat bahkan menghisap intens.. nipple yang telah mencuat tegang.

"Diamlah... dan biarkan aku menyentuhmu" Bisik Chanyeol terdengar berat, karna nafsu.

"Ugh! Ah—jussiiii~ akhh!" Baekhyun menggigil begitu pria itu menyesap kuat sebelah putingnya

namun kedua tangan mungil itu tetap berusaha melepas gengggaman Chanyeol, lalu meraih ke atas.  
"Ahjjussi... Baek—hyun hamil, ahn! jika Baekhyun ha—mil lagi ahh...ah!"

"Biarkan saja..." Gumam Chanyeol seadanya seraya membawa lidahnya, menyusuri garis dada Baekhyun. Ia mengangkat lengan anak itu, hingga memudahkannya mencumbu ketiak mulus di bawahnya.

"Aaa~ aah! A—ahjussii!" tak pelak membuat bocah manis itu makin menggelinjang payah. Tapi Baekhyun tetap berusaha menahan Chanyeol.

Memastikan sesuatu yang masih mengusik, bahkan benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya.

"B—bagaimana jika banyak bayi dalam perut Baekhyun ... Ah—jjussi" engah Baekhyun begitu berhasil menangkup wajah tegas Penguasa Silla itu.

Chanyeol terhenyak, celoteh Baekhyun... kembali membuatnya ingin terkekeh detik itu pula, tapi paras sayu dengan bibir basah terbuka karna terengah itu... menyulut hebat nafsu dalam dirinya.

Hingga membuatnya kalap, membuka lebar bibir bocah itu lalu memagutnya basah... memnbiarkan lidah dan salivanya bergumul. Tak peduli Baekhyun menjerit bahkan tersedak ciuman yang terlalu menuntut itu.

"Mnhmm~ ahmfth! ngaah!"

.

.

.

.

Kedua mata itu sesekali terpejam lalu terbelalak ... mengikuti gerakan ogan kenyal yang kini menyeruak liar di dalam lubang analnya.

"Nnh~ ah—jjussiihh! Ackhh..." Baekhyun reflek membuka lebar kedua kakinnya, membiarkan Pria itu mengambil alih tubuh lemasnya... hingga Ia hanya bisa mendesah bahkan memekik pasrah.

Raja Silla itu menyeringai tipis, sempat meninggalkan salivanya di dalam rektum berkedut itu... hingga sebagian meleleh keluar.

"A—ah! J-jjusshii~ Ah!.. nnahhah!" Baekhyun memekik panik, bahkan berusaha menggapai-gapai tubuh Pria itu. Begitu merasakan tubuhnya berangsur panas... bahkan terasa berbeda, kala ibu jari itu tak pernah berhenti menekan-nekan anusnya, tanpa berniat melesakkannya ke dalam.

"Hm?" Gumam Chanyeol setengah terkekeh, terlalu menikmati bagaimana tubuh mulus itu menggeliat panik di bawahnya, ah! mungkin frustasi, tak mendapat sentuhan selayaknya darinya.

Baekhyun mendadak bangkit, lalu memegang erat tangan Chanyeol.

"Hks... tubuh Baek—hyun! ahn! m—masukkanh i—tu... ahjjus—siihh" Rengeknya, seraya mendorong-dorong tangan kekar itu, agar melesakkan jarinya ke dalam.

Chanyeol terhenyak, membiarkan aliran darah itu berdesir deras melihat...bagaimana wajah anak itu kala menahan hasrat seperti ini. Terlalu manis... bahkan sangat menggoda. dan bocah itu—

Hanya miliknya seorang.

Raja Silla itu beralih menyentuh dagu Baekhyun, sedikit menariknya mendekat lalu mencium bibirnya mesra.

"Kau tau perasaanku?" bisiknya seraya menyeka air mata anak itu, lalu memandangnya teduh.

Seakan menjadi kebiasaaan, saat ia tak mengerti... Baekhyun mengerjap berulang-ulang. Membuat bocah yang kini menggigil minta di manjakan itu semakin terlihat menggemaskan di matanya.

"Setiap hal darimu benar-benar membuatku gila..." Bisiknya lagi, kali ini beralih mencium kening Baekhyun. Membuat bocah itu reflek memejamkan mata.

"Dan aku... mencintai bocah sepertimu—" Chanyeol menatap lekat mata bening itu, menguncinya dalam hasrat yang lain. Hingga dipastikan anak itu mengerti... dirinya yang tak bisa menahan diri lagi.

"Baekhyun..." Pungkasnya, sebelum akhirnya merebahkan tubuh mungil itu, dan membuka lebar kedua kakinya berlawanan arah.

Cukup untuk rektum yang telah berkedut, penuh dengan lelehan salivanya... ia rasa, tak perlu menyiakan waktu berlebih untuk menyetubuhi bocah manis itu.

Chanyeol, beralih mengeluarkan genital besar yang telah menegang hebat sedari tadi. Sedikit mengurutnya... hingga urat-urat keras itu semakin terpahat jelas.

Perlahan, Ia mendekati si kecil... membimbing tangan mungil itu untuk mengalung di lehernya. memastikan bocah itu tak membuat gerakan berlebih saat Ia menyentak penetrasinya.

"Pejamkan matamu..." Bisiknya seraya menggesek kepala penis itu di bibir rektum Baekhyun.

Namja mungil itu mengangguk patuh, memejamkan mata erat... hingga perlahan ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang besar bahkan keras... mulai membelah anus sempitnya.

"S—SAKITH! AHT!" Baekhyun menengadah, sesekali menggeser posisi... berusaha menemukan titik nyamannya. tapi tetap saja... berkalipun penis besar itu merasukinya, Baekhyun tetap merintih kesakitan... seolah anus itu memang kembali menyempit ketat.

Hingga kecupan – kecupan kecil di wajahnya mampu membuainya. Membuat Baekhyun spontan menarik leher Pria itu, lalu mencium bibir tebalnya.

Sejenak Chanyeol tertegun, melihat bagaimana bocah itu berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakitnya... membuatnya membalas lumatan bibir itu lebih intens lalu kembali mendorong sisa miliknya hingga benar-benar terbenam seluruhnya.

"AGH! AH—!" Baekhyun kembali mengejang, dengan sari menciprat dari ujung genitalnya, namun sesaat setelahnya jeritan tenor itu menciut lirih... begitu Ia mulai menggerakkan penisnya keluar menyisakan kepalanya saja.

Lalu—

 **JLEBB**

"NNN~ AHHH! AHN!"

,

Ranjang mulai berdecit... seiring dengan hentakan kuat pemiliknya. Membuat Baekhyun kecil itu, memekik bahkan menjerit histeris... kala benda besar itu berulang kali memompa rongga tubuhnya tanpa jeda. Hingga bisa Ia rasakan, bagaimana perut besarnya mengejang tiap kali Pria itu memberinya letupan sperma.

"ACKHH! A—AHJJUSSIIII! AH! AHH!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Sementara itu di tempat lain**

"Biarkan aku saja yang membawanya!" Je Ni memaksa mengambil alih cawan berisi air hangat itu untuk Baekhyun.

"Tidak! hahaha... ini tugasku! biar aku saja yang membawanya!" kekeuh Sooyoung, sambil kembali merebut air itu. Tak habis pikir... semenjak Ia menginjakkan kaki di Silla, dayang bernama Je Ni itu... selalu mengusik pekerjaannya. tak taukah Je Ni... hanya dirinya dayang pengasuh terbaik untuk Baekhyun.

"Aisshh... kau tidak tau apa yang diinginkan Tuan Muda!" kekeuh Je Ni

"Tentu saja aku tau! Aku pengasuhnya! Aku yang memahami Hwangjjanim!" Seru Sooyoung tak ingin mengalah.

.

.

Dan terus berlanjut hingga keduanya tiba di depan kamar sang Raja.

Sooyoung menghentak kaki, sesekali pula Ia mendorong Je Ni dengan lengannya. "Aku!" Serunya tetap memaksa berjalan lebih cepat mendahului wanita itu

Membuat Je Ni membulatkan mata jengkel, tak ingin diremehkan oleh pendatang baru seperti itu.

"YACK! Kau—

 ** _"_** ** _Ahnn! aahh... Ah—jjussiii! La—gi! aah! ackhh!"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _AAHHHH! Mpfth! mmphh!"_**

Keduanya mendadak stagnan, begitu mendengar desah dan mungkin lengkingan binal seorang bocah yang dikenalnya.

"K-kau mendengarnya?" Gumam Je Ni kemudian.

"N—ne..." gagap Sooyoung membuat air dalam cawan itu berguncang karena gemetar. Sejenak Ia merasa tak rela namun juga berdebar, mendengar bocah mungil yang selalu diasuhnya .. mendesah sekeras itu. Bahkan decit ranjang yang samar teredengar itu membuatnya yakin, Raja Silla tengah menyetubuhinya sangat kasar.

"K—kalau begitu , kau saja yang membawanya!" Seru Sooyoung kemudian, seraya menyerahkan paksa cawan airnya.

"Apa?! Tidak mau! kau saja!" Kekeuh Je Ni tak terima lalu mengejar langkah Dayang Goryeo itu hendak menjauhi Kamar Raja Silla.

.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?!" Hingga tiba-tiba seorang pengawal menggertak dari belakang.

"Raja tak mengizinkan siapapun mendekati tempat ini... hingga malam ini berakhir!" Sentaknya lagi.

Membuat dua wanita itu serempak berbungkuk. "M—maafkan kami!" Lalu setelahnya berlari terbirit, sebelum pengawal mengerikan itu kembali menghadiknya keras.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Esoknya..**

 **.**

"Tidak mau!"

Pipi menggembung dengan bibir mengerucut kesal, mengawali paginya... yang entah mengapa membuat sang Raja kebas, bahkan berdecak frustasi

Ia beralih meraih buah persik di tangan Baekhyun lalu menggantinya dengan yang baru. "Cobalah yang ini" Ujarnya, sambil mengambil satu yang berwarna merah ranum untuk bocah mungil itu.

"Ahjjussi yang memakannya lebih dulu" Sungut Baekhyun sambil bersidekap, tak ingin mendapat buah yang terlalu manis. tak pelak sikapnya itu membuat beberapa pelayan yang memang berjaga, tanpa tersenyum tersipu

"Hn...?"

Membuat Chanyeol mengerjap tak mengerti

"Ahjjussi makan buah itu!" Rengek Baekhyun nyaris terisak karena kesal. Tak pelak membuat Chanyeol cepat-cepat menggigit persik itu. Baru menangkap maksud, jika Baekhyun meminta mencicipinya terlebih dahulu.

"Otteyo..?" Celoteh Baekhyun sambil mengguncang lengan Chanyeol, kala melihat raja Silla itu terlihat mengunyah buah persiknya.

"Hm... cobalah, kau mungkin akan menyukainya" Gumamnya seraya membantu bocah mungil itu ... menggigit sisa buahnya.

dan benar saja... Baekhyun terlihat patuh menggigitnya,

mengerjap kala mengunyahnya... hingga tiba-tiba bocah itu kembali menjerit memekakkan.

"Terlalu manis Ahjjussii! Baekhyun tidak suka ini!" Baekhyun menggerutu, sambil membuang buahnya.

Tak banyak yang Baekhyun lakukan selain, duduk merosot di lantai... lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di ranjang, Meremas tepian ranjang , seakan ingin menunjukkan betapa kesal dirinya kali ini pada Ahjjussi tampan itu.

Penguasa Silla itu hanya berdecak... lalu mendekati bocah yang masih bersungut menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Ia terkekeh pelan, anak itu tak juga meluruh... menggodanya untuk sedikit menarik pakaian Baekhyun...hingga membuat tengkuk itu terekspose. "Jangan marah ..." Bisiknya seraya menggigit gemas tengkuk bocah itu.

"Ugh!" Baekhyun memilih menarik-narik selimutnya... lalu ia gunakan untuk membenamkan wajah kesalnya. tak peduli.. selimut mahal itu, kini menjuntai di lantai.

"Memang tak seharusnya memakan buah masam sepagi ini ... tak baik untuk perutmu" Bisiknya sambil mengelus kepala Baekhyun, mencoba menenangkan anak itu.

Tapi Baekhyun tetap bersikukuh tak ingin mengalah.

"Kemarilah... aku akan membawamu berkeliling di taman istana" Bujuknya mencoba peluang.

Baekhyun mengerjap di balik selimutnya, lama ia meremas-remas kain tebal itu... sebelum akhirnya menengadah, menatap Chanyeol

"Taman?" Gumamnya kemudian.

Chanyeol mengulas senyum tipis. "Hn... banyak dari tempat ini, yang ku tata ulang hanya untukmu" Lugasnya kemudian sambil menyentuh hidung mungil itu.

"Di sana hanya ada bunga.." Gumam Baekhyun, lalu kembali membenamkan wajahnya... merasa tak tertarik

"Sebuah sampan... dan kicau kenari di atas air yang beriak tenang" Chanyeol mencoba menyentuh dagu baekhyun agar melihatnya. "Kau tak ingin mencobanya bersamaku?" Lanjutnya lagi, begitu berhasil menarik perhatian bocah manis itu.

"Sekarang Ahjjussi?" Serunya mendadak bersemangat.

"Tentu saja... sayang"

Raja Silla itu beralih menyambut jemari lentik itu, membimbingnya untuk berdiri.. dan melangkah keluar dari kamar keduanya

.

.

.

"Ahjjussi, berenang di air ... ne?"

Chanyeol membulatkan mata lebar. "Untuk apa?"

"Menangkap ikan.." Kikik Baekhyun, sebelum akhirnya merengek ingin pria itu mengangkatnya bridal.

"Tidak untuk saat in—

"Ahjjussii!"

"..."

.

.

.

* * *

 **Malamnya...**

"Ugh..." Baekhyun mendadak memiringkan tubuhnya, begitu merasakan pergerakan kecil di dalam perutnya. Membuat Raja Silla yang memang telah tertidur itu mulai terbangun... dan berdecak cemas.

"Baekhyun?" Panggilnya seraya menepuk pelan pipi anak itu.

"U—uh... Ahjjussi" Gumam Baekhyun sambil beringsut-ingsut mendekat, lalu meminta tangan besar itu menyentuh perutnya.

"Ada apa hn? kau merasa tak nyaman?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, lalu kembali mendesis... merasakan sesuatu yang masih berdenyut itu.

Membuat Raja Silla itu terdiam, kandungan Baekhyun memasuki usia 7 bulan tak mungkin bukan... jika ini saatnya.

Ia beralih menyibak selimut, membiarkan perut yang besar itu bertahan dengan sehelai kain tipis saja.

Sejenak Ia mengamati... sebelum akhirnya mengusap pinggul Baekhyun lalu memberi kecupan lembut di bawah perutnya.

tak pelak membuat bocah itu menggeliat dan terpingkal karena terlalu menggelitik,

"Nn~ ahahaha... ge—li .. Ahjjussi" kikiknya manja

Tapi tetap tak membuat Pria itu jemu, memberinya kecupan-kecupan mesra.

.

.

"G-gatal Ahjjussii.." Hingga suasana jenaka itu mendadak gerah... begitu tangan mungil Baekhyun mulai menggosok sesuatu di tengah selangkangannya.

"Baek—

"Ugh! di sini ga—tal ahjjusiii!" Rengeknya, semakin kasar menggesek genital di balik celana itu.

Membuat Chanyeol berdecak, dan menahan tangan mungil itu

"Ahjjussiii!" tak pelak, namja kecil itupun memekik jengkel di tahan seperti itu, sementara miliknya masih berkedut gatal.

"Ssshh..." Desis Chanyeol menenangkan, sambil menurunkan celana itu...sejenak mengamati selapis kain yang telah kebas karna precum. Lalu melepas simpulnya dengan giginya.

"Mnnh~" membuat Baekhyun menggigil... kala genital itu mulai terbebas.

kedua tangannya mulai meremas bahu Chanyeol, memaksa bangkit ... ingin melihat kebawah. Namun—

"Ahjuss—Mm~ahhh!" Tubuh mungil itu kembali terhempas di ranjang dengan tagan terkepal ... begitu Chanyeol menghisap kuat ujung genitalnya.

Menyesapnya berulang-ulang bahkan hingga melahapnya, tanpa sisa ke dalam mulut yang panas.

Tak peduli... rintihan hebat, pendamping mungil itu... memanggil-manggil dirinya.

"NNH! AHJJUSSIIII~ !"

.

.

 **Slurp**

Pria itu terlihat puas menjilat ujung bibirnyam begitu menegak habis cairan manis yang menyentak kuat ke dalam mulutnya.

Sejenak mengangkat wajah untuk melihat Baekhyun, namun yang terlihat anak itu... telah tertidur pulas. Selepas klimaksnya.

Memaksa dirinya mengulas senyum tipis

Ini memang lebih baik, dibanding melihat Baekhyun... berkali-kali terbangun karna perutnya.

Jika saja, anak itu tak sedang berbadan dua. Mungkin tak cukup dirinya mencumbunya hingga sampai di sini.

Tapi Baekhyun terlalu berharga, dan perasaan itu... bukan sekedar pemuas nafsu.

Raja Silla itu memilih meniup lilin penerang, membiarkan ruangan beraroma peluh yang memikat itu... sepenuhnya gelap. Hingga Ia benar-benar terpejam memeluk istri mungilnya, hingga pagi menyentak esok hari.

.

.

"Yang Mulia Ibu Suri ... sebaiknya anda lekas bersistirahat" Seorang dayang mendekat, lalu meletakkan secangkir teh herbal di mejanya.

Wanita itu tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak... aku belum usai dengan kesenangan ini" Gumam Heechul, kembali merajut benda di tangannya... hingga samar mulai terlihat rajutan baju mungil.

"Rajutan yang sangat indah Yang Mulia" Puji dayang itu sembari membungkuk.

Heechul menutup bibir untuk tersenyum. "Benarkah? ah! aku mulai tak sabar... ingin melihat cucuku memakai ini" Gumamnya sambil memandang langit di luar.

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi itu, Baekhyun tengah tertegun memandang pantulan pohon persik dari sebuah danau. Terlihat menenangkan begitu dedaunan yang kering mulai gugur dan sebagian jatuh menerpa kepalanya.

Ia tersenyum manis...

Namun, senyum itu tak semerta bertahan... kala bocah itu kembali mengingat apa yang sempat terjadi saat upacara pernikahan itu.

Wanita itu... Seulgi

mendadak Ia ingin tau apa yang terjadi pada wanita itu, Baekhyun yakin benar... Seulgi terluka saat itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja" Gumamnya sambil bertolak dari tepi danau itu, lalu membawa langkah mungilnya ke sebuah tempat, dan bocah itu tau... Seulgi tertahan di dalamnya.

.

.

"Y-yang Mulia, mengapa anda seorang diri di sini? Bagaimana jika Raja tau-

"Ssshh..." Desis Baekhyun, lalu beralih menepuk-nepuk perutnya sendiri. "Jangan berisik, atau dia akan bangun" Celotehnya, seakan menunjukkan pada pengawal itu... bayinya sedang tertidur di dalam.

"Ah... y-yee" Gugup Pengawal itu seraya membungkukkan badan.

"Aku ingin melihat Seulgi Noona... bisakah paman mengantarku?"

pengawal itu terbelalak. "T-tapi"

"Paman... kumohon"

Tak bisa dicegah, kerjapan polos itu terlalu berharga untuk di sentak. Ia mengalah... dan memilih membimbing Baekhyun menuju jeruji, tempat di mana wanita itu tertahan.

.

.

"Hamba akan mengawasi dari sini Yang Mulia" Lirih pengawal itu, memberi sekat pada Baekhyun untuk berjalan ke depan.

Dan di sanalah... wanita itu meringkuk. membenamkan wajah di balik lengan kurus yang terlihat rapuh.

"Noona.." Panggil Baekhyun kemudian

membuat wanita itu lekas mengangkat wajah, namun betapa berang tatapan itu... begitu melihat Baekhyun.

Ia berontak lalu mencengkeram teralis penjara. "UNTUK APA KAU KEMARI?! KAU PUAS MELIHATKU SEPERTI INI HAH!" Jerit Seulgi sambil mengoyak tralis itu.

Membuat pengawal itu bergerak sigap, menjauhkan Baekhyun dari jeruji itu.

"Tidak apa paman.." gumam Baekhyun lalu... beralih melepas pegangan pengawal itu. untuk mendekati Seulgi.

Baekhyun memang takut, bahkan terlalu takut... tapi bocah itu merasa, air mata yang mengalir dari wajah Seulgi. tak mengungkapkan semuanya...

Ia melihat... bukan amarah

tapi... hanya luka yang terbias dari mata wanita itu.

"N-noona..." Gumam Baekhyun, kedua tangannya terlihat gemetar... namun tetap terangkat ... memberanikan diri menyentuh wajah wanita itu.

"J-jangan menangis Noona" Bisik Baekhyun sambil menyeka air mata Seulgi. Membuat wanita itu tergugu.. bahkan semakin menangis hebat.

"M-mengapa!? mengapa kau datang padaku?! Pergilah!" Pekik Seulgi

Namun tangan mungil itu tetap menangkupnya, menyeka setiap air mata yang merembas... tak peduli berapa kali Seulgi menyentaknya pergi.

"Wajahmu kotor... jika menangis. Berhentilah menangis Noona" Baekhyun beralih menggunakan lengan bajunya... untuk menyeka wajah basah itu. membersihkan setiap debu yang menempel di wajah Seulgi.

Beberapa detik yang terlewat membuat Seugli sadar, anak itu tak mendengarnya... bahkan semakin erat menempel padanya.

Apa anak itu gila?

Tapi-

tak ada yang menyentuhnya penuh kasih seperti ini sebelumnya...

tak ada yang menyeka air matanya sebelumnya,bahkan mendengar setiap jerit sakitnya... sama sekali tak ada yang mendengarnya bahkan meski itu keluarganya sendiri, tak ada yang pernah mengulurkan tangan untuknya..

Hanya anak itu...

Hanya bocah bernama Baekhyun itu... yang bersedia melakukan semua itu untuknya. memberinya husapan lembut, bahkan membelainya seakan dirinya, sosok yang dikenal anak itu.

"Kau berhenti menangis Noona..."

Baekhyun tersenyum riang, anak itu beralih menelisik saku pakaiannya... lalu meletakkannya di tangannya.

"Baekhyun suka buah ini... Noona pasti menyukainya" Ucap Baekhyun, tak jemu mengulas senyum cantiknya.

"Makanlah Noona... aku akan mengunjungimu lagi, esok hari" Pesan Baekhyun, sebelum akhirnya... melangkah keluar dari ruang yang pengap itu.

Meninggalkan Seulgi...

Yang mulai tertegun memandang buah persik ditangannya...

"Baekhyun..."

.

.

,

Semua itu terus berulang, Baekhyun yang kembali mengunjungi ruang tahanan itu tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Dan anak itu... selalu membawa sesuatu yang berbeda untuk wanita yang ingin di lihatnya itu.

.

"Noona..."

Seulgi terkesiap, mendengar panggilan riang itu.

"Baekhyun, mengapa kau kemari lagi"

Bocah itu hanya terkikik, "Aku memang selalu mengunjungi Noona"

wanita itu menatap tajam, tapi setelahnya menghela nafas dan mulai menyentuh kepala Baekhyun.

"Mengapa kau sebaik ini padaku" gumamnya.

Tapi Baekhyun sepertinya tak mendengar, dan lebih antusias mengambil sesuatu dari balik sakunya.

"Bunga Soba?" Gumam Seulgi heran.

"Aku sering melihat Noona memetik bunga ini..."

Seulgi tertegun... nyatakah apa yang dilihatnya kini. Dirinya yang kala itu penuh dengan rasa bengis dan dendam untuk anak itu. Namun dibalas dengan tawa dan perhatian semanis ini?

"Kau memperhatikanku?"

"Uhm!" Jawab Baekhyun antusias.

membuat Seulgi turut mengulas senyum... "Terima kasih Baekhyun..."

.

.

"Kembalilah... sebelum Raja dan para Dayang mencarimu"

Bocah itu mengangguk, lalu beranjak cepat untuk bangkit berdir.

"Perhatikan langkahmu! jangan sampai terjatuh Baekhyun!" Cemas Seulgi, melihat anak itu terlalu ceroboh berlari dengan perut sebesar itu.

"Noona... bermainlah bersamaku, jika Noona bebas nanti" Sayup-sayup terdengar celoteh anak itu dari luar.

Membuat Seulgi berdecak, lalu menghirup tenang bunga soba... yang baru saja Baekhyun bawakan untuknya.

"Anak yang manis..."

.

.

.

* * *

Minggu demi minggu berselang... tanpa satupun tersadar , dua bulan telah terlampaui.

Seakan tak lekang... kebahagiaan Silla sepertinya kian berbinar di setiap harinya. Dua negri yang menyatu itu, kini telah membuktikan kearifannya.

Hingga hanya menyisakan senyum dari setiap penduduk Silla dan Goryeo itu.

.

Secerah senyum namja yang kini tengah bersenda bersama dua orang dayang di belakangnya.

"Apa kalian tau... seperti apa bayiku nanti?" Ujar Baekhyun tiba-tiba, seraya memutar tubuh. Membuat kedua dayang itu mendadak beku.

"A—ah, mungkin dia bayi yang cantik ... secantik dirimu" Seru Sooyoung menggebu, berharap membuat bocah itu memberi senyum menggemaskan untuknya.

"Anniyaa! Aku yakin... Dia bayi yang tampan. Kelak akan berkuasa seperti Ayahnya" Sahut Je Ni, sambil mengangguk yakin .

Sooyoung mendelik"Akan lebih menyenangkan jika Bayi itu seperti Baekhyun"

"Bayi itu seharusnya seperti Yang Mulia Chanyeol, jika besar nanti Dia bisa menjaga Baekhyun" kekeuh Je Ni, tak ingin asumsinya dipatahkan.

Sementara Baekhyun hanya mengerjap, menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri... mengikuti bagaiman cara dayang itu saling melempar debat.

"Hwangjjanim ... kau sangat menyukai setiap hal yang terlihat indah. Seperti bunga ini misalnya" Ujar Sooyoung seraya menyematkan sekuntum mawar putih di telinga Baekhyun. "jadi aku yakin.. bayi yang kau lahirkan kelak, mungkin yeojja... ah! atau namja kecil yang cantik" Lanjutnya, sambil memandangi Baekhyu n dengan mata mengerjap antusias.

"Tidak! tidak!" Je Ni mulai menyela. Lalu membuang bunga di telinga Baekhyun. "Bayi yang kau lahirkan nanti, akan menjadi Pria perkasa" Ujar Je Ni sambil menepuk-nepuk lengannya sendiri. "Dengan begitu, Dia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri... dan lebih penting melindungi dirimu. Dia akan lihai membawa pedangnya sendiri. Percayalah padaku" Yakinnya bersemangat. Merasa... dirinya yang memang terlatih bela diri, bahakan dipercaya sebagai mata-mata itu. Mengharuskan... bayi Baekhyun kelak, tumbuh menjadi namja yang kuat.

"Apa kau berharap Pangeran mahkota bertarung dengan pedangnya?!" Sentak Sooyoung tak terima.

"Tentu saja... seorang Pria Silla harus mahir menggunakan senjatanya!"

"Lalu bagaimana jika Bayi itu Yeojja?"

Je Ni berdecak. "Tetap saja... Dia pun harus mahir bela dir—

"A—AH!"

Tiba-tiba saja, Baekhyun menjerit seraya memegangi perutnya... bahka terlihat tertatih ingin duduk di tanah.

"W-wae? Baekhyun?" Gagap Je Ni, berusaha memegangi lengan namja mungil itu

Baekhyun menggeleng kasar, kedua tangannya pun terlihat pasi... karena terlalu kuat meremas rerumputan di bawahnya.

"S—sakit! hks! SAKIT!" teriaknya

Dua dayang itu terbelalak lebar bahkan panik bukan kepalang begitu melihat banyak air merembas dari selangkangan bocah itu.

"ASTAGA! BAEKHYUN! D-dia melahirkan!B—bagaimana ini! Aku harus bagaimana?!" Pekik Sooyoung kalut seraya merengkuh tubuh mungil itu agar bersandar di pangkuannya. Tak peduli air yang merembas itu, semakin membuat kebas gaunnya.

"A-apa kau yakin?" Gugup Je Ni

"LIHAT! LIHAT KETUBANNYA PECAH! AH! YA TUHAAAAAN!" Pekik Sooyoung lagi, sambil menyeka keringat Bocah yang masih merintih kesakitan itu.

"Hks! S—sakiiithh!"

Je Ni memilih bangkit. "A-aku akan memanggil tabib untuk—

"Baekhyun!" Hingga tiba-tiba saja, seorang Pria datang... lalu begitu panik mengambil alih bocah mungil itu dari rengkuhan Sooyoung.

"Y—yang Mulia, s-sepertinya ini saatnya"

Kalimat itu yang sempat di tangkapnya, sebelum dirinya benar-benar membawa lari Baekhyun ke dalam istananya.

"A—ahjjussii..hks! Sa—kith! ahjjussiii"

"Jangan menutup matamu... tetaplah terbangun. Kau mendengarku Baekhyun?"

"Hks..."

.

.

.

Pintu terbanting kasar, begitu Pria itu mendobraknya paksa.

Pakaian agungnya telah kebas, dipenuhi air ketuban namja kecil itu... namun Ia tetap menyentak waktu, lalu membaringkan Baekhyun di sebuah ranjang.

Sementara beberapa Pria Tua berbusana putih di belakangnya, tampak memohon diri untuk turut memasuki ruangan besar itu.

"Hks... SAA—KITH! AH—JJUSSII!" Masih saja, namja mungil itu menangis di sana...

Membuat Chanyeol, tak bisa sedikitpun menghela nafas tenang... ia terlihat gemetar, namun tetap memaksa menggengam tangan yang dingin itu, agar Baekhyun tetap terjaga.

Dan membiarkan semua tabib itu, mengambil alih situasi.

Bergerak cepat, melepas satu-persatu pakaian Baekhyun. Lalu menutup tubuh mungil telanjang itu dengan sehelai selimut hitam yang tipis.

"Tarik nafas dalam... Yang Mulia" Ujar seorang tabib, seraya menekuk kaki Baekhyun, lalu membukanya secara perlahan. Membiarkan air itu perlahan kembali merembas... bahkan mulai terlihat bercak darah.

Raja Silla itu beralih beringsut ke atas ranjang, sedikit menahan tubuh Baekhyun hingga anak itu bersandar nyaman di dadanya. "Kau mendengarnya? tarik nafasmu sedalam mungkin" Bisiknya tepat ditelinga Baekhyun. Ia kembali menggenggam tangan mungil yang kebas itu...meski nyatanya dirinya sendiri terlihat tegang.

Sepersekian detik Baekhyun yang masih mendengar itu, mulai mengangguk... dan mematuhi bisikkan Pria itu, Meski berulang kali tersedak isakannya sendiri. Membuat Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu mencium puncak kepala Namja mungil itu. Berusaha meyakinkan... Baekhyun tentu mampu melalui semua ini.

.

.

Sementara itu, seorang Pria yang bertahan di luar kamar itu... hanya mampu terduduk lemas sambil memegangi kepalanya sendiri.

"Anda bisa menemaninya di dalam Yang Mulia" Bujuk Sehun

"T-tidak! Tidak! Putraku akan melahirkan di sana! Tidak! aku tidak bisa melihatnya!" racaun Yong Hwa ketakutan, tak sanggup jika harus melihat Baekhyun menangis kesakitan dengan semua darah itu,

ya! Kembali mengingat... bagaimana semua darah kental itu merembas, saat ia mencoba menggugurkan janin Baekhyun.

"B—biarkan aku di sini! Ku mohon... pastikan Putraku selamat di dalam sana!" Panik Yong Hwa, sambil mendekap kepalanya sendiri

membuat Sehun hanya menghela nafas pelan, dan memilih menemani Pria yang masih tak bernyali menata perasaanya cemasnya sendiri.

.

.

* * *

Setiap menit terus berulang,membuat sebagian tabib itu menyeka keringat gugup... menghadapi situasi yang sebenarnya baru untuk mereka. Terlihat mustahil... tapi itu memang benar adanya, kala seorang bocah lelaki... tersengal hebat, dengan air ketuban yang merembas. Layaknya tanda seorang wanita... yang bersiap untuk bersalin. namun memang bukan suatu yang mengherankan... karna memang mereka telah mengetahui dalam diri Baekhyun yang istimewa... bahkan telah terbaca oleh ramalan Silla sejak jauh hari.

Tentu... detik demi detik ini, akan sangat berharaga untuk Silla...

Menanti, seorang bayi... yang kelak akan membuat bintang Raja Silla, kian bersinar terang.

Hingga tiba-tiba

"A—AAHTTT!" Baekhyun tersentak, dan menjerit keras... begitu sesuatu di dalam perut itu seakan terdorong. Dan menyisakan sakit yang meranjam.

"Anda bisa mendorongnya... Lakukan lagi Yang Mulia.." Bujuk tabib itu, semakin berdebar... melihat rektum bocah itu memerah karna darah yang merembas.

"Hks.. SA—KITH! ! INI SAKIT!" Baekhyun menangis keras sambil menggelengkan kepala kasar, bahkan wajahnya pun berangsur memucat pasi.

"Kau bisa melakukannya..." Bisik Chanyeol seraya menyeka keringat Baekhyun. "Sayang.." lanjutnya lagi sambil mengecup kening bocah itu.

Baekhyun terisak, namun melihat Chanyeol menatap seredup itu... membuatnya berontak. Lalu kembali menarik nafas dalam, sebelum akhirya mengejan hebat.

"NNNNNHHHH! Hhhahh...Hhah!"

"Benar seperti itu, lakukan lagi Yang Mulia!" Seru tabib itu, kala melihat sesuatu yang hitam mulai menyembul, Mereka tau... itu rambut halus sang bayi.

"Hks! SA—KITH! T-TIDAK MAU! INI SAKIT! AHJJUSSIII!" Jerit Baekhyun sambil mencengkeram tangan Chanyeol. Berharap Pria itu tau... Ia benar-benar kesakitan, saat mengejan seperti itu.

"Lakukan lagi Yang Mulia, anda hampir—

"JANGAN MEMBERIKU PERINTAH! HKS! INI SAKIT! SANGAT SAKIT! Hks! KALIAN PER—GI!" jerit Baekhyun, menghardik keras semua tabib itu.

"Ssshh..." Desis Chanyeol sambil menyentuh dagu Baekhyun agar menatap kedua matanya. "Kau tak ingin melihat bayi itu?"

Baekhyun tergugu, membuat Chanyeol menyeka air mata yang mengalir hingga ia bisa melihat mata coklat yang bening itu.

"Baek—hyun ingin hks.. me—lihatnya Ahjju—ssii" Isaknya terbata-bata. "T-tapi ini sa—kit Hks..."

Chanyeol memaksa mengulas senyum, meski nyatanya itu terlihat getir. ia memang.. tak bisa melihat Baekhyun merintih kesakitan seperti ini.

"Jika kau tak melakukannya itu akan semakin sakit" Chanyeol kembali menyeka keringat Baekhyun. "Lakukan lagi... demi diriku, dan bayi yang ingin kau lihat itu"

Sedikit bisikkan yang menguatkan itu, kembali membuat Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam lalu—

"NNNNH! AHT! Hks..." membuatnya mengejan, tanpa berhenti melepaskan cengkeramannya di genggaman Pria itu, sebagai lampiasannya.

"Kepala sang bayi sudah keluar Yang Mulia.." Seru tabib yang lain, mencoba memberi tanda

"Kau bisa melakukannya, sayang"

"Hks... NNNNNNN! S—sakith!"

"Ku mohon... Biarkan aku melihat Anakku... Baekhyun"

Baekhyun mendengarnya, menjadikan kalimat Pria itu... sebagai pecut untuknya mengakhiri semuanya. Tak peduli, nafasnya yang kian memendek karna terlalu tersengal itu. Bahkan berulang kali pula, Ia menggeleng kesakitan.

"NNNNNNNHH! AAAHH! Hks...hhh.."

"Lakukan lagi yang Mulia... jangan berhenti. Dorong bayi itu lebih keras" Ucap Tabib, tak berharap Baekhyun kelelahan. dan menahan Bayi yang telah terlahir hingga pangkal perut itu.

"Tidakkah kau ingin meninangnya bersamaku?"

"NNNNNNNNNNNHHHH!" Baekhyun mengejan lebih hebat dari sebelumnya, membuat darah semakin banyak merembas, namun detik itu pula... tangisan seorang bayi pecah dan menggema memenuhi kamar besar itu.

Tak pelak, tangisan bayi yang menggema hingga keluar itu... membuat siapapun yang mendengar berjengit dengan tatapan penuh binar.

"Selamat... Anda memilki seorang Putra, Yang Mulia Raja.."

Tak terkecuali seorang Pria yang masih merengkuh tubuh lemas... bahkan nyaris terpejam itu.

"Kau melakukannya... kau benar-benar berhasil melakukannya Baekhyun" Bisik Chanyeol sambil mengcup kening Baekhyun bertubi-tubi.

"Hks..." baekhyun terisak lemah, semua masih menyisakan sakit yang meranjam untuknya... bahkan Ia tau tubuhnya yang lemas itu sama sekali tak mampu menahan sadarnya lagi.

Hingga sebuah lumatan , menyambut bibir pucatnya... ia tau, bahkan sepenuhnya sadar... Chanyeol tengah menciumnya lembut saat ini.

"Jangan pejamkan matamu... tetaplah terbangun" Bisikkan lirih itu yang sempat di dengarnya dari sela-sela lumatan lembut itu.

"Mnnhh~" Rintih Baekhyun.

Sementara ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin bahkan tajam... serasa menembus rektumnya. Entah apa yang dilakukan semua tabib Silla itu.

yang Baekhyun tau hanya lumatan bibir Raja Silla itu, lalu benar-benar membuatnya terpejam tanpa geming.

.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa jam berselang...**

Namja mungil yang sedari tadi terpejam itu, tak kunjung membuka mata...

Tak sekacau penampilan sebelumnya dengan peluh dan darah yang merembas.

Anak itu terlihat manis dengan balutan kain putih bersih,dan jangan lupakan rambut hitam panjang yang tergerai itu.

Baekhyun tak sekedar indah untuk di pandang, tapi Dia memang satu-satunya yang tercantik di tanah Silla.

"Bangunlah..." Bisik Chanyeol, sambil mencium lama jemari lentik itu. Sedari tadi Ia terjaga... menunggu namja cantik itu lekas membuka mata, meski nyatanya petang nyaris menembus dini hari.

Tak berteman dengan siapapun, selain bayi kecil yang kini terlelap di sisi istri mungilnya. Dan Ia masih berbekalkan pesan sang tabib...

Tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan dari mata indah yang terpejam itu. karna Baekhyun... hanya terlalu lelah.

"Nnh~..."

dan benar saja... 5 jam penantiannya, mulai tertebus.

Terlihat jemari lentik itu mulai bergerak kecil, membuatnya kembali menyanmbutnya dan menggenggamnya erat.

tak sabar melihat Baekhyun mungil itu benar-benar membuka matanya.

"Bulan bersinar sangat terang malam ini... bangunlah dan mari melihatnya bersamaku" Ujarnya setengah berbisik.

membujuk, namja manis itu lekas mengerjap... berusaha membiasakan diri dengan temaram lilin penerang.

"Ahjjussi.." Panggilnya serak, begitu membuka mata... dan sosok Pria itu yang memenuhi pandangannya.

"Hn..." Gumam Chanyeol, sambil mencium mesra kening Baekhyun.

Sejenak, Baekhyun menghela nafas tenang mendapat sentuhan lembut. Hingga tiba-tiba anak itu terbelalak begitu menyadari satu hal.

"A—ahjjussi... di mana bayi—

"Sshh, pelankan suaramu" Bisik Raja Silla itu sambil menyentuh bibir Baekhyun.

"Jangan membuatnya terbangun" Ujarnya lagi, kali ini dengan membimbing Baekhyun agar melihat ke sisinya... tepat pada seorang bayi mungil yang terlelap pulas itu.

Baekhyun terbelalak. Ia mencoba menegakkan tubuh, meski sesekali mendesis karena nyeri... tapi Ia tetap memaksa mengambil jari-jari mungil itu.

"A—ahjjussii! Dia anak Ahjussi?" Lirih Baekhyun, sambil menggerakkan jari mungil itu.

Membuat Penguasa Silla itu terkekeh, lalu kembali mencium mesra pipi Baekhyun. "Dia putra kita " Bisiknya lagi, menyita perhatian sosok cantik itu untuk menatap kedua obsidiannya.

"Terima kasih..." Pungkasnya, seraya mengecup bibir tipis itu.

Sepersekian detik Baekhyun tertegun, lalu tersenyum sangat manis. "Uhm..." Gumamnya sambil menyentuh wajah tegas Pria itu.

Semilir angin, masih berhembus di luar sana... sebagian udara lembab perlahan membawa daun yang gugur. Membuat desah seresah... seirama dengan detak jantung itu.

Hingga lambat laun, kedua bibir itu saling mendekat... lalu bertaut lembut. Tak menyisakan lumatan yang menuntut... melainkan hisapan mesra. Sebagai bentuk... betapa besar Ia mencintai bocah mungil kini memberinya keturunan bahkan mengukuhkan jati dirinya sebagai penguasa itu.

Ia terlalu mencintai Baekhyun... dan segala tentang bocah manis itu...

.

.

"Mnh~ ..."

.

.

Baekhyun mendorong pelan dada Chanyeol. membuat Penguasa Silla itu... begitu berat hati melepas ciumannya.

"Ahjjussi..."

"Hn..."

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menyeka sedikit saliva di sudut bibir Baekhyun.

"Mengapa Bayi tidak mirip Baekhyun?" Celoteh bocah itu, sambil memandangi bayinya. "Dia memiliki hidung besar, seperti Ahjjussi" Pekiknya kemudian, sambil memijit-mijit hidung mungil bayi itu. Tak pelak... jerit tangis bayi itu mendadak pecah memekakkan.

"A—ahjjussiii!" membuat Baekhyun terbelalak panik, namun tetap tak melepas tangannya dari hidung bayi mungil itu.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Jangan menekan hidungnya seperti itu"

"Hks! Ahjjussiiii!"

"Y—yaa... jangan menangis" panik Chanyeol, semakin bingung siapa yang harus direngkuhnya... sementara Baekhyun mulai menangis ketakutan karna tangis bayinya sendiri.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Ah—jjussiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... hks!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _..To be cont..._**

 **FIN**

 **Atau...**

 **Sequel?**

 **,**

 **,**

Yoohoo, Gloomy hadir membawa Chap end nya.

eh end atau belum yaaa...

-Masih ada yang rindu Baekhyun dengan Ahjjussi?

-atau ada yang penasaran bagaimana Chanyeol ngurus dua bocah cengeng dan manja di Silla?

Yap...silahakan vote jika ingin sequelnya.

Gloomy akan senang hati, membuat kisah Baekhyun bersama Raja Silla dan Pangeran kecilnya (bayangin aja bayinya Jackson)

Hanya saja Gloomy ga tau nama koreanya Jackson itu apa hehehe

.

.

 **IG : gloomy_rosemary**

 **.**

Yap kemudian, untuk:

 **LyWoo , ParkBaek267, kykykykykyk, JY01 , restikadena90 , IpahPyromaniac , byun minyoung , korocbhs6104, Chanyeolliee , Innocent Vee , Sparkbyunb, MeAsCBHS, veraparkhyun , Tiara696 , Yana Sehun, lee da rii , dytdyt , Riinnchan, yuanitadian , Poppy20, byunlovely, ByunSoo614 , channiebaek, socloverqua, dwi yuliantipcy , Hunnieh , Flowerinyou, Shengmin137, byun minyoung, derpwhiteboy , bejigurl , Retyass, Anuchanyeoltegan, Chanchan , Aisyah6104, TanClouds, Yeolliebee , bbhyn92 , Dsianz610494, AdisKMH, Byunsilb, ChaNeul , blankyoss , zahrazhafira335, Ray Umyeong , gajah cantik, LightPhoenix614 , baekachu, Jusniati EXO-L, dayahbyun, PureLight26, Incandescence7 , EvieBeeL , selepy, Loey761, YvkariKim, Markeu Noona , dianarositadewi4 , daebaektaeluv , luv110412, Sparkbyunb , khakikira, vryeol , minami Kz, BananaOhbanana, TobenMongryong , Park RinHyun-Uchiha, AlexandraLexa, istiqomahpark01, RatedMLovers614 , Nimas736 , sehunluhan0905, pongpongi , YuRhachan, baekbygirl, 270492 , Keiko Yummina , ChanBaekGAY , bblossom614 , elisabethlaurenti12399 , babymaghfiroh, Elputry , jeyjong , meliarisky7, B , stirhma, Whitetan, bbysmurf , bee, CB046194 , narsihamdan , Marshamallow614 , MadeDyahD, jakun nya baek , urib61, yousee, SMLming, vhyo3107 , eito8, sintaexolsinta1, daeri2124, phikhachu, alietha doll, chanbaek , PRISNA CHO, BaekHill , isnadhia, fitri azaly , aeriaa, korocbhs6104 , inchan88 ,Sobyeoool , Hyo luv ChanBaek , metroxylon, yellowfishh14, yun minyoung, Marsmallow , ,hulas99, Baby Loey, Nurul Qamariahsyarif, handahunkai** **, ChanBaek3769** **, dan All Guest**

Terima kasih sudah review, ingatkan gloomy pabila ada yang belum tercantum. Biar bisa direvisi.

Okaaaay...

Saranghaaaaeeee

Aaaannnyeeeeeooooooooooonggggggggggggggggggg


End file.
